Me Comprometo A Amarte
by Sakurita de Li
Summary: Shaoran Li está comprometido con su prima Meiling y se aman, pero luego se entera de que ha sido comprometido con Sakura Kinomoto. La familia de Sakura necesita ese matrimonio, por ello ambos aceptan, con el acuerdo de que luego de un año van a separarse. Pero el acuerdo se complica cuando Shaoran, después de un accidente automovilístico, pierde la memoria...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 1. Trato cerrado

Amanecía en un lugar llamado Tomoeda, en Japón, donde la fresca brisa matinal y el despertar del sol hacían los días en ese lugar muy agradables. En un lugar tan tranquilo y seguro como ese, había personas que a pesar de compartir el mismo punto geográfico, no se conocen en lo más mínimo…

Una chica de 18 años de edad, de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, con un corte de pelo que llega un poco más debajo de las orejas y estaba suelto. Vestía un conjunto de una blusa color rosa pálido de manga corta, una falda de pliegues color blanca que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, unas zapatillas blancas sin tacón, y una mochila verde de un aza con unos corazones rojos, corazones rosas y unas estrellas plateadas.

Ella iba deprisa, pues se le hacía tarde. Su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto, quién ante la vista de su hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto, salía corriendo de la residencia color amarillo, tomando su coche blanco último modelo, saliendo hacia la Universidad, esperando no llegar tarde.

-Ese monstruo siempre hace escándalo – ni tiempo de molestarla le dio, ¡Eso es el colmo!

Sus padres Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto no estaban en Tomoeda esos días, pues resolvían un asunto en China con unos socios que les habían mandado a llamar, ya que Sonomi Daidouji no pudo asistir (o mas bien no quiso, sabiendo que si iba, no habría otro remedio…)

OOOOOOOOOO

En un departamento de gran nivel en otra parte de Tomoeda, un chico de 18 años con cabello castaño oscuro tono chocolate, ojos del mismo tono, los cuales tenían un brillo ambarino al reflejarse con la luz, traía puesta una camisa manga larga verde oscuro de botones, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, cinturón negro con hebilla plateada que tenía una "S" grabada en el centro, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros, salió de ese lugar, y después de subirse a un coche gris último modelo que estaba en el estacionamiento, llegó a estacionamiento de la Universidad.

Él era Shaoran Li, que vivía en Tomoeda a pesar de…

Iba a salir del coche, pero recibió una llamada en su celular con funda verde, contestando de inmediato.

-¿Bueno? Espero que sea algo importante Meiling. ¡Si me retienes mucho, llegaré tarde a clases! – contestó a su "buen modo", pero la chica del otro lado de la línea habló sin importarle tal cosa

-_Solo quería darte los buenos días mi amor. ¡Estoy contando los días para poder vernos nuevamente! Aún no entiendo cómo mis tíos te mandaron a Japón para estudiar _– Shaoran sonrió levemente

-Sabes que hay una razón, aunque yo no sepa aún cuál es

-_Bien, te deseo un día excelente, pero no dejes que ninguna chica se te acerque_ – Shaoran suspiró resignado

-Mi prometida eres tú Meiling – luego vio a un chico que bajaba de un coche azul marino, de cabello y ojos de ese mismo color, de lentes, muy guapo y con un aire misterioso, de camisa manga larga azul marino, pantalón negro, cinturón negro con hebilla plateada, calcetines azul marino y zapatos negros, que le miraba expectante, mientras sacaba una mochila azul con un sol amarillo pintado y una luna blanca – debo colgar, también te deseo un buen día – al finalizar la llamada guardó el celular en un bolsillo del pantalón, antes de salir del coche, sacar su mochila en ir con él chico que le miraba - ¿Quieres el chisme acaso, Eriol Hiragizawa? – el mencionado ríe levemente

-No lo creo necesario querido amigo. Solo dejas que te hagamos sonreír dos personas; tu amada prometida y yo

-Lo dices como si también estuviese enamorado de ti – dijo el castaño alzando una ceja, y el peliazul ríe nuevamente

-De ser así no podría corresponder a tus sentimientos, ya que me gustan solamente las mujeres

-Mejor no fastidies y vamos – cortó la conversación, antes de adelantarse, y Eriol solo le siguió, conociendo a su amigo, que a veces por tonterías se enojaba o fastidiaba, aunque existen ocasiones en las que si le hace sonreír. Aunque nunca como su prometida, la cual no conoce directamente, pero sabe que es algo imperativa

En el mismo estacionamiento, solo que del otro lado, estaba una chica con un coche lila, de pelo negro que llegaba un poco debajo de los codos, ojos amatistas, un vestido lila lindo y casual con zapatillas de tacón bajo del mismo color y una mochila morada. Ella era Tomoyo Daidouji, quién veía como su prima segunda y mejor amiga llegaba.

-¡Tomoyo, buenos días! – saludó apenas bajó del auto con su mochila

-Buenos días Sakura. ¿Tuviste tiempo de ver al joven Yukito? – Sakura suspiró resignada ante la pregunta de su amiga

-No, como él y mi hermano ahora van en turno de la tarde Yukito no va a desayunar a nuestra casa y para almorzar mi hermano y él se juntan en un lugar diferente. Y Yue no se aparece desde que le tocó el turno de madrugada, porque se va muy temprano

-No te preocupes Sakura, estoy segura de que pronto lo verás – la mencionada sonrió por las palabras de ánimo que le daban

-Te lo agradezco mucho Tomoyo

OOOOOOOOOO

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto, una pareja de casados que siempre hacen lo posible para poder salir de las dificultades, estaban resignados observando a otra pareja que estaba presente; Ieran y Hien Li, quienes tenían una expresión de seriedad. Todo estaba en completo silencio, hasta que Hien habló.

-Comprendo su sentir, y pensamos igual, pero su deuda solo será pagada de esta manera. Si la situación sigue así, la empresa Daidouji/Kinomoto quedará en la quiebra, debiéndoles una gran cantidad de dinero a los Li

-Le entendemos bien, no se preocupe. Sabemos que independientemente de nuestras deudas, este momento iba a llegar algún día – Nadeshiko estaba en contra de estas medidas, pero sus antecesores así lo han dictaminado

OOOOOOOOOO

En uno de los recesos de la Universidad, Shaoran y Eriol platicaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Entonces… ¿Viniste aquí en un principio porque tus padres te lo ordenaron sin decirte la razón? – Shaoran asintió a las palabras de Eriol

-Sí, pero después de tres meses de estar en este lugar, supuestamente hoy me van a decir la razón, la cual dicen que es muy importante

-¿Crees que puede influir sobre tu compromiso con Meiling?

-No estoy seguro, pero sinceramente sería el colmo. Antes ella era la única que quería casarse, pero ahora somos los dos

-Sí. Aún recuerdo que me dijiste que la querías como a otra de tus hermanas, pero cuando dejó de taclearte cada vez que te veía y comenzó a respetar tu espacio, tu amor hacia ella surgió – Shaoran se sonrojó levemente ante eso

-Sí…

A la hora de la salida, el chico Li recibió un WhatsApp cuando llegó junto con Eriol al estacionamiento, el cual decía:

"_Xiao Lang, ve a tu departamento inmediatamente, tenemos visitas y algo importante de que hablar"_

Shaoran no sabía exactamente qué pensar por ese mensaje de su padre, pero agradecía que fuera de él y no de su madre, ya que a pesar de que ambos son estrictos, sabe que su padre y él son iguales.

Eriol se asomó y también leyó el mensaje, sonriendo levemente.

-Al parecer el momento ha llegado. Buena suerte – dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba unas palmadas en el hombro como señal de apoyo

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana – sin decir más se metió al coche, lo encendió y partió hacia su departamento, dejando al Hiragizawa solo en ese lado del estacionamiento

Del otro lado del estacionamiento, Sakura recibe también un WhatsApp, junto con una dirección del Google Maps.

"_Hija, ya hemos regresado, pero necesitamos que vengas lo más pronto posible a esta dirección. Debemos decirte algo importante"_

-Eh… Tomoyo, tengo que irme. Mis padres ya volvieron y necesitan que vaya a un lado

-Entiendo, que tengas buena suerte Sakura

-Muchas gracias. ¡Nos vemos mañana! – se despide de ella también, antes de subirse al coche e irse, dejando a Tomoyo sola en ese lado del estacionamiento, ante la mirada lejana de unos ojos azules

Después de unos minutos de camino, llegó a la dirección que le dijeron y dejando su coche en el estacionamiento de ese edificio al que debía entrar, solamente que ella desconocía la ubicación del departamento que le habían indicado.

Pero vio que estaba entrando en ese mismo edificio un chico de su misma escuela, proveniente de Hong Kong, el cual no tenía muchos amigos por su carácter serio. Los únicos amigos de ese chico eran un chico inglés proveniente de Inglaterra llamado Eriol Hiragizawa y Takashi Yamazaki, el mentiroso compulsivo de Tomoeda, con el cual menos se juntan ese chico de Hong Kong y el de Inglaterra.

-¡Oye! Disculpa – él se giró a verla con una expresión neutral – tu eres Li, ¿No? Vamos en la misma escuela, soy Kinomoto

-Sí – le mira sin mucho interés. ¿Ella era de por allí? No parecía, ya que no recuerda haberla visto por este lugar, además de que parecía desubicada

-¿Me podrías decir en qué piso está este departamento? – le mostró el celular justo en el mensaje de su padre, y el chico al leerlo se sorprendió un poco, antes de contestarle

-Entonces tú tienes que ver en esto – ella le mira sin entender – vamos, te guiaré – dijo solamente, caminando hacia un ascensor, y ella le siguió

En el ascensor ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero Shaoran trataba de pensar en cómo ella podría estar relacionada con esa conversación que iba a tener con sus padres, y que al parecer también involucra a los padres de esa chica.

-¿Conoces a quien vive en el departamento? – pregunta ella cuando salen del ascensor

-Sí, soy yo – luego detuvo sus pasos y sacó un llavero sencillo el cual tenía muchas llaves además de la de su coche. Usó una de ellas para abrir la puerta con el número 13-H

-¿Qué? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Por qué sus padres la guiaron a ese lugar, justo donde vive Li?

En la sala se encontraban los padres de Sakura y los de Shaoran, sentados en el más grande de los sofás. El lugar era muy limpio y ordenado, los muebles eran uno grande y dos pequeños de color verde oscuro. En el centro había una mesita de madera tallada, mientras en las paredes no había ningún cuadro ni fotografía, pintadas las paredes de blanco. A lo lejos se veía el comedor de 6 sillas, una cocina más allá y un pasillo cerca de la cocina, por el cual se veían unas puertas que ahora estaban cerradas, las cuales debían ser el baño y las habitaciones.

-Buenas tardes – saludó Nadeshiko amablemente

-Buenas tardes – contestó Shaoran con seriedad, mientras cerraba la puerta después de haber pasado ambos jóvenes

-Veo que ya se conocen, hijo – fue lo que dijo Ieran Li al ver a Shaoran llegar con Sakura

-Requiero una explicación, si me lo permiten, madre – a pesar de no haber respondido a la pregunta de su madre, sabía que tanto ella como su padre eran personas que siempre hablan directamente de un asunto, carácter que había heredado Shaoran

-Por su puesto, siéntense – ambos obedecen, sentándose en los pequeños sofás, uno frente al otro a pesar de la distancia

-Hija – comenzó a hablar Fujitaka – por lo que sabes, creo que estás consciente de que al ser socios de los Li, y que al ver que la empresa tiene problemas económicos, requerimos un préstamo de nuestros socios – Sakura asintió, tratando de entender bien ese asunto

-Lo sé

-Pero la situación no parece mejorar, y sabes que sin dinero, y si la empresa quiebra, nuestra familia se irá a la ruina. Aunque a tu madre y a mí no nos molestaría conseguir trabajos humildes, eso no resolvería la deuda con los Li. La empresa juguetera Daidouji que ahora también es de nosotros los Kinomoto, hace un tiempo pidió un préstamo a la cadena de supermercados de los Li, pero la situación actual hace que necesitemos más

-Eso no lo sabía – se estaba preocupando de repente. ¿Qué era ese mal presentimiento que había llegado de repente? Pero Hien interrumpe sus pensamientos

-Y para poder sacarlos de ese problema, debemos unir más los lazos, con un matrimonio – ahora Shaoran cayó en cuenta de todo, quedando en shock, pero Sakura seguía sin entender

-¿Un matrimonio? ¿De quienes? – Ieran sonrió un poco ante esa inocencia, antes de responder a la pregunta de la chica

-Lo más coherente sería entre los primogénitos de ambas familias – Sakura quedó sorprendida, ¿Su hermano tenía que casarse? – pero cada una de nuestras hijas mayores ya están casadas, así que eso quita como una opción a tu hermano mayor, ya que no tenemos más hijas. Nuestros antecesores dictaron esa regla, la cual puede ajustarse a las circunstancias como ésta. Así que, la unión se daría entre nuestro hijo menor y único varón, Xiao Lang, y usted, señorita Kinomoto

Ahora Sakura fue la primera que quedó en shock, viendo al joven que tenía enfrente. ¿Ella debía casarse con él? ¡Pero su corazón latía por Yukito! Era muy injusto…

Pero, por otro lado, si no aceptaba, su familia no solo podría quedar en la ruina, si no que tendrían problemas legales al no poder pagarle a los Li. Un matrimonio arreglado podría hacer que ellos tuvieran mayores consideraciones y eso ayudaría a su familia…

Ella quería llorar. ¿Debía renunciar a la persona que amaba? ¡Aún no había podido decirle lo que sentía por él! ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¡Me niego! – se puso de pie Shaoran, notablemente molesto – ¡Yo ya estoy comprometido con Meiling! Además, ¿No pueden buscar una solución menos drástica?

-Ese acuerdo lo hicieron cuando eran sólo unos niños. Ahora todo es distinto. Además, nuestro propio capital está siendo afectado por esta deuda. Incluso sus abuelos, nuestros padres, ya tenían pensado en unir a ambas familias – argumentó Hien

-¡Pero no pueden obligarme a casarme! – exclama con enojo, para después hablar más enfadado – por eso me mandaron a este lugar, ¿No? ¡Cuando supieron que también quería casarme con Meiling solo se les ocurrió alejarme de ella! No pienso casarme con una desconocida y punto – no esperando respuestas se fue por el pasillo y se encerró donde se ubica la última puerta del departamento

Sakura tampoco quería, ¡Y podía librarse de esa tontería si ambos se negaban! Pero ese sentimiento de culpa invadía su ser cada vez que pensaba en rechazar este matrimonio. En eso pensaba, hasta que recordó una cosa muy importante...

Tomoyo también era miembro de su familia y una de los herederos de la empresa, por no decir la principal heredera. ¿Habrían pensado en Tomoyo con anterioridad? De ser así ella le hubiera dicho algo, y Li no estaría tan sorprendido como ahora ya que no sería la primera vez que le hablarían de ese tema, pero al parecer no es así. ¿Por qué la escogieron a ella primero? No lograba entenderlo, pero eso solo le hacía sentir peor, ya que de no aceptar, ellos podrían ir después tras de Tomoyo, además de que toda su familia sería afectada si ninguna de las dos aceptaba, o si en dado caso, Li era el que no aceptaba…

-Iré a hablar con él… - dijo Hien

-¿Me permite ir a mí? – pidió Sakura tímidamente, sorprendiendo a todos – haré lo posible para que ambos lleguemos a un acuerdo

-Por su puesto – cedió Ieran, y Sakura inclinó su cabeza, antes de dirigirse a través del pasillo, y con algo de nerviosismo, tocó la puerta por la que había entrado el chico hace unos momentos

Shaoran abrió la puerta al escuchar que le insistían, frunciendo el entrecejo al verla. ¿Acaso le habían mandado a convencerlo? No funcionaría si eso era lo que tramaban.

-No me casaré contigo, Kinomoto

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, ¡No tenía idea de que esto pasaría! – en eso tenía razón, debía reconocerlo Shaoran, ya que no olvida la expresión de shock que ella tuvo al enterarse de la idea de ambas familias. Por lo cual, suspirando, le dejó pasar, para luego cerrar la puerta nuevamente

Sakura vio que era una especie de oficina, ya que había un escritorio, un asiento del otro lado y dos frente a ella. Había libros en repisas, una lámpara encima del escritorio, ahora apagada ya que era de día, una laptop, unos papeles, además de lápices y bolígrafos.

Él se sentó en su silla, y Sakura se sentó en una de las dos que estaban disponibles. Ella pudo notar que él parecía todo un hombre de negocios con ese tipo de lugar además de su seriedad, lo que quería decir que él iba a tomar el mando de la empresa Li en algún futuro.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme? – Sakura suspiró, tratando de concentrarse en lo que iba a confesar

-Yo también estoy enamorada de otra persona, por lo cual te entiendo perfectamente, Li – Shaoran se sonrojó levemente ante eso, pero Sakura estaba más roja – pero antes de mí , está mi familia – él vio como la expresión de la chica cambió a una de seriedad – a mi tampoco me importaría pasar de la vida que tengo a una más humilde, pero si no acepto, mi familia podría ir a la cárcel por retardos si la situación no mejora – Shaoran entendía a lo que se refería, por lo cual su expresión se suaviza un poco

-Comprendo, pero unirnos a nosotros en un matrimonio es algo demasiado costoso, y no me refiero a económicamente. Si nos casamos, perderemos a esas personas para siempre – eso ella también lo sabía, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Aunque nunca tuvo la seguridad de que Yukito correspondiera a sus sentimientos, y al parecer era mejor no decírselo

Bajando la mirada, y sabiendo que al llegar a su habitación iba a llorar sin ser vista, decide ser lo más valiente posible ahora.

-Pero se trata de mi familia. Si quieres, cuando la deuda sea menor o termine, nos separaremos. Yo no espero amor de ti Li, pero… - levanta su mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos, sorprendiéndolo – te lo suplico, ayúdanos… dile a tu prometida que esto no será un matrimonio de verdad, que solo serán papeles. No habrá noche de bodas ni nada por el estilo; solo viviremos en el mismo lugar como compañeros de clase y conocidos. Cuando todo esto se resuelva, firmaremos el divorcio y podrás casarte con esa chica… - derrama más lágrimas, llena de tristeza – yo tal vez si lo pierda a él, pero no quiero que mi familia se desmorone

Shaoran suspiró, tratando de pensar, pero las lágrimas de esa chica no le ayudaban a hacerlo con claridad. No se sentía con la suficiente dureza como para dejar a una familia entera en la ruina, pero sus sentimientos y su relación con Meiling estaban siendo ignorados por sus propios padres. Por otro lado, ella estaba renunciando a su amado por su familia, lo cual a él le parece demasiado noble de su parte… toda esta situación repentina y complicada le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza.

-Su deuda no es millonaria, pero es una gran suma por lo que sé. Si todo prospera como esperan, este matrimonio podría durar un año cuando mucho. Pero de no hacerlo, no podría estar más tiempo a tu lado. Un año y medio iba a ser el tiempo que pasaría aquí, y hasta ahora solo llevo tres meses. Soy capaz de estar un año entero con este acuerdo, pero no más – Sakura le mira con asombro, para después llenarse de esperanza para su familia

-¡Acepto! Espero que en ese tiempo todo se resuelva

-Pero no quiero que te atrevas a exigir más de mí como si este matrimonio fuera verdadero entre nosotros. Fuera de ayudarte con este teatro, al finalizar el plazo y llegar el juicio, no quiero demandas para pensión o para cederte bienes. Si llegaras a hacer tal cosa, yo haría que mi familia ya no haga ningún trato con la tuya y que no les apoyen económicamente nunca más. Comprenderás que estoy dispuesto a ayudarles con su problema, pero no a ser su idiota o que se aprovechen de nosotros, sobre todo de mí. Además, si entiendes mi situación sentimental tanto como yo la tuya, puedo hacer un sacrificio para bien. Estoy seguro de que ella entenderá – realmente no estaba tan seguro de esa última afirmación, pero intentarlo no estaba de más

-Estoy de acuerdo. Tú ya estás haciendo mucho por nosotros, y yo no sería capaz de exigirte algo así, te lo juro

Shaoran no sabía si creerle o no, pero sabía que los Daidouji, los Kinomoto y Amamiya siempre habían cosas rectas, y este momento de necesidad fue un negocio fallido que tuvieron con los Li, pero en el que la familia de Sakura salía perdiendo. Por eso se sentía también responsable de ello.

-Entonces es un trato Kinomoto Sakura – se levanta de su asiento y le extiende la mano, a lo cual, ella también se levantó y la aceptó, cerrando su trato

Al día siguiente, Shaoran estaba nuevamente en la mañana dentro de su coche en el estacionamiento de la Universidad, hablando por teléfono con Meiling. Pero todo estaba complicándose mucho.

-¡Serán solo papeles Meiling! – dijo por decimocuarta vez, exasperado – ya te lo expliqué todo – pero la chica del otro lado de la línea estaba furiosa

-_¡Entonces no quiero saber de ti por todo este año! Cuando te separes, si es que realmente sucede, me avisas, maldito traidor, ¡Infiel!_ – apenas gritó esto colgó la llamada, y el chico suspiró con pesar. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió aceptar algo como eso? Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya que el día anterior ya le habían confirmado a sus padres que iban a casarse

Pero, no iba a haber ceremonias. ¡Esto no era algo para cubrir algún embarazo no deseado o para no quemarse ante la sociedad al descubrir que son amantes! No, no era nada de eso. Les costó mucho convencer a los padres de Shaoran, pero al final aceptaron, claro, omitiendo que acordaron separarse después de un año. Eso sólo había quedado entre Sakura y él, aunque claro, ahora lo sabe Meiling.

Salió de su coche, molesto consigo mismo. ¡Eso le pasaba por no considerar las consecuencias! Le faltaba más experiencia con tratos que no le convenían en nada. Estaba de malas, cosa que Eriol notó claramente.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? – estaba preocupado, ¿De dónde había salido todo ese mal humor? Incluso para tratarse de Shaoran era demasiado

-Felicítame Eriol, voy a casarme mañana – dijo apretando sus dientes con enojo. ¡Meiling estará enojada con él más de 8 años por este chistecito! Ni como aguantarla después, aunque estaba seguro que él en este día estaba igual se insoportable por esa discusión

-¿Entonces, cómo estás así de colérico? Si se supone que la amas – Shaoran pronto suspiró, tratando de calmarse, antes de responderle

-Mi boda será con Kinomoto Sakura – dijo con sequedad, logrando dejar a Eriol impactado, hasta que frunció el entrecejo, serio

-Matrimonio arreglado, ¿Verdad? Solo así te podría creer algo tan repentino y tu cara de ogro – Shaoran trató de no prestarle atención a la última tontería de Eriol, y solamente asintió - ¿Esto es de lo que querían hablar tus padres?

-Sí. Aunque en realidad, hice un trato con Kinomoto, y acordamos llevar la fiesta en paz por un año, para luego divorciarnos, pero esto no lo saben nuestras familias. Por ello comprenderás que la boda no será en la iglesia mas hermosa del planeta, si no en un registro civil, un par de firmas y listo

-De plano ¿No hay manera de sacarlos de esto? – pregunta con incredulidad, y Shaoran volvió a suspirar, ahora resignado ante lo que le dirá a su amigo, porque a él no iba a ocultarle nada, ya que Eriol tampoco le ha ocultado nada de su pasado

-Sí lo abandonamos, la familia de Kinomoto quedará en la ruina, y tal vez en la cárcel – Eriol volvió a sorprenderse – no han hecho nada ilegal, pero con sus deudas, la cárcel sería uno de los peores y posibles escenarios

-Ya veo… ¿Estoy invitado? – pregunta para tratar de aligerar el ambiente, pero solo recibió una mirada gélida del chico – ok, entiendo, perdóname – ya sabía que no estaba para chistes, pero no se imaginaba tal mirada en él

OOOOOOOOOO

-Oh, cielos… - Tomoyo había escuchado lo que dijo su mejor amiga, la cual estaba en el baño con ella, derramando lágrimas – cuánto lo siento Sakura – la mencionada intenta sonreír, aunque fue en vano

-No te preocupes por eso, voy a estar bien – no había mencionado todo para que no descubriera qué tal vez podría cambiarse de prometida ¡No iba a permitir que Tomoyo quisiera tomar su lugar! Además, ya tenía un trato con Li Shaoran

De ahora en adelante, luego de la "boda", vivirá con el chico Li, en camas individuales cada uno, dándose sus espacios en ese mismo departamento, para hacerles creer a ambas familias y a los demás que iban a intentar convivir primero como amigos para luego intentar ser algo más, aunque claro, eso jamás iba a pasar por amar a otras personas.

OOOOOOOOOO

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Yue Tsukishiro no tenía su típica expresión de frialdad, si lo que era de absoluta sorpresa y enojo – Sakura con un completo extraño… ¡¿A partir de mañana?! – Touya Kinomoto apretaba los puños, lamentando la realidad. De haber sabido que su hermana iba a tener que lidiar con eso, hubiese intentado hacer eso antes con una de las Li para liberarla de eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Por más qué intentó convencer a sus padres y a su hermana de que incluso lavaría autos o lo que fuera para pagar la mentada deuda, no tuvo éxito

-Lo sabemos – dijo ahora Yukito con tristeza – pero Sakura ha tomado su decisión

-Sí ese mocoso le hace algo le partiré la cara, sin importar su posición y aunque me arresten – dijo Touya con frustración

-Pienso igual – asegura Yue con frialdad, y Yukito suspiró con pesar

OOOOOOOOOO

Pasó un día, y en un registro civil, los únicos invitados eran Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Touya, Yue, Yukito y Tomoyo como invitados de Sakura, mientras Shaoran sólo tenía de su lado a Hien, Ieran y Eriol. Shaoran había pedido que sus hermanas no se enteren por el momento, ya que todas estaban de vacaciones con sus respectivos esposos, y no quería hacerles ir a un evento tan escaso de sentimientos como ese.

Mientras Sakura llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos con diseño sencillo, pero brillos en la parte superior, y zapatillas de tacón bajo color blanco. Su cabello tenía un broche blanco y su rostro tenía un maquillaje leve. Shaoran llevaba un traje color café oscuro, combinando con su cabello y ojos un poco, además de zapatos cafés. Peinado como siempre con su rebelde cabello, y con un reloj café en su muñeca izquierda.

Nadeshiko traía un vestido verde como sus ojos y zapatillas del mismo color, además de llevar el cabello suelto. Fujitaka llevaba un traje negro y zapatos del mismo color; Yue llevaba un traje color gris oscuro y zapatos negros; Yukito llevaba un traje color gris claro y zapatos negros. En cambio, Touya estaba vestido igual que su padre, pero era el de que peor humor estaba, y aunque Yukito trataba de calmarlo, la actitud similar de su gemelo Yue no ayudaba en nada.

Tomoyo lleva un vestido morado sin mangas y corto hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas moradas de tacón alto, un leve maquillaje y peinado de una coleta alta. Le miraba atentamente Eriol, que tenía puesto un traje azul marino y zapatos negros. Hien Li llevaba un traje café claro con zapatos del mismo color, e Ieran tenía una blusa manga larga blanca, una falda larga hasta las rodillas color beige y zapatillas blancas.

El juez no pasaba de los 30 años, de cabello negro, ojos azules, guapo y con un traje y zapatos negros.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para ver como estos dos jóvenes, Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto, desean unirse en matrimonio – Sakura desvío la mirada al suelo, y Shaoran trataba de no decir ningún comentario sarcástico al respecto – como ya me han entregado los documentos correspondientes, y como ustedes mismos me dijeron que querían que el momento fuera corto, debo preguntar… si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

-Yo… - Touya fue callado con la mano de Yukito, y aunque Yue también iba a hablar, Yukito tuvo que poner su otra mano en la boca de su hermano. Tenían que respetar la decisión de Sakura, eso es lo que Yukito les decía en su mirada, así que no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar esto

-Bien, como nadie se opuso, podemos continuar. Shaoran Li, ¿Aceptas por esposa a Sakura Kinomoto, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, todos los días de tu vida?

Shaoran casi quería reír ante la ironía, ¿De verdad tenía que responder esa pregunta con una descarada mentira? Éste era solo un teatro que iba a durar un año de sus vidas, y en lo único que iba a decir la verdad es en que la respetaría, además de que justamente estaba apoyándola a que su familia no quede en la pobreza. Pero tuvo que responder como era debido.

-Acepto – dijo con seriedad, dudando después de su propia respuesta. ¿Ayudar a esa chica valdría la pena algún día?

-Entonces, Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Aceptas a Shaoran Li como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida?

Sakura en ese momento se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Esto en verdad estaba sucediendo? Miró hacia donde se encontraba Yukito, quién estaba distraído callándole las bocas a Touya y Yue, lo cual le puso más triste. ¿Estaba apoyando esto? No podía soportar seguir mirándolo, así que regresando su mirada al juez, dio su respuesta.

-Acepto – murmuró tratando de sonar convencida

-Entonces requiero las firmas de ambos en el acta

Shaoran fue el primero en firmar, luego viendo en silencio que ella hacía lo mismo. Eriol se fijó en algo de lo que todos se habían dado cuenta: En esa pareja se podría ver todo, menos felicidad.

-Y necesito las firmas de dos testigos – Eriol y Tomoyo dieron unos pasos al frente. Tomoyo fue la primera en firmar, para después Eriol poder hacerlo. Al haber terminado, regresaron a sus respectivos lugares – Entonces, por el poder que me fue otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia

Sakura y Shaoran abrieron los ojos como platos. ¡¿Besarse?! Eso… jamás se lo habían imaginado a pesar de lo típico que era. Shaoran era el molesto al haber olvidado un detalle tan importante.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez, Kinomoto – dijo con un tono frío, y acercándose a ella le toma del mentón, dándole un casto beso en los labios, para luego separarse de ella y desviar la mirada a una pared, ante la mirada impactada de la mayoría, y furiosa de Touya, Yue, e incluso un poco molesta de Yukito, aunque lo disimulaba más

Al terminar todo, ambos debían hacer lo acordado: Shaoran ahora conducía su coche hacia ese departamento donde antes vivía solo, para ahora vivir un año con Sakura Kinomoto. Las maletas de la chica estaban en la cajuela, y en departamento ya estaba lista la en su habitación la cama individual que Shaoran tenía, junto con una nueva cama individual para Sakura, y algo de espacio en el clóset.

Iban en silencio. Ninguno había hablado desde que Shaoran había dicho esas palabras, pero Sakura rompió el incómodo silencio

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – se animó a preguntar, y él sin dejar de mirar el camino por donde conducía, respondió

-Porque eso se hace en las bodas normalmente

-Eso no… estoy eternamente agradecida contigo por este acuerdo, pero no entiendo porqué tú lo aceptaste – Shaoran se detuvo en un semáforo, mirándole

-Sí te soy sincero, ni yo mismo lo sé – esa respuesta dejó incrédula a la chica – tu familia necesitaba ayuda; tu estabas dispuesta a todo, incluso a renunciar a tu novio por tu familia… he de admitir que con eso te ganaste mi respeto, y yo… - volvió a fijar su vista en el camino, ya que el semáforo volvió a marcar el color verde – yo no quería ser el responsable de las futuras desgracias de tu familia si rechazaba esto. Ya estaba dispuesto a no ver a Meiling por más de un año, así que este papeleo y la convivencia no afectan realmente en nuestra relación… - o eso era lo que él esperaba. Una razón más coherente no encontraba, pero simplemente su conciencia le decía que a pesar de todo, esto era lo correcto

Sakura seguía sin entender las razones de Shaoran, así que simplemente supuso que a pesar de su seriedad es una buena persona en el fondo.

Llegan al estacionamiento del edificio, donde Sakura llevó una maleta rosa, mientras Shaoran llevaba otras dos también de Sakura, siendo otra de color rosa y otra verde claro. En el elevador estaban en completo silencio, el cual nadie se atrevió a romper. Luego en el departamento, Shaoran llevó de inmediato las maletas a la habitación que de ahora en adelante compartiría con Sakura. Ella le siguió y vio como él colocaba las maletas encima de una cama individual junto a la pared del lado derecho de la habitación, yéndose al lado izquierdo a recostarse en la otra cama. Esa habitación era de paredes verde claro, con una puerta que era del clóset. Era amplia y caben ambos bien, pero ese no era el verdadero problema. Más allá había un balcón entre la distancia de la a camas, el cual tenía cortinas cafés sin ningún decorado.

-Espero que estés de acuerdo en que cada uno lavará su propia ropa y sábanas utilizadas, además de los mismos trastes que usemos – dijo Li sin mirarle, y ella salió de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? Ah… por su puesto, de eso no te preocupes Li

-Y nos vamos a turnar para cocinar. Un día tú y uno yo – eso le dejó asombrada

-¿De verdad? – él ahora le mira algo extrañado

-Yo no bromeo

-Es que… no pensé que tú supieras cocinar

-A veces no me gustaban algunos alimentos que preparaban para toda la familia, así que aprendí a cocinar desde niño para comer siempre lo que me gusta sin parecer caprichoso

-Yo también aprendí desde niña. Pero bueno, claro que estoy de acuerdo

-Bien. Puedes vivir aquí con confianza; si necesitas algún libro que puede estar en mi pequeña biblioteca, tómalo, pero te pido que después de usarlo lo dejes en donde estaba. Al igual puedes ver la tele de la sala si gustas, pues yo casi no la veo, solo que en épocas de exámenes si la vas a ver qué sea en bajo volumen porque estudiaré

-De acuerdo – se le hacía extraño que él éste pensando en cosas que aún no pasan, pero quería decir que él quería una convivencia tranquila, y sus reglas realmente eran fáciles de cumplir para ella

-Perfecto. Tomaré una siesta, ayer no dormí bien – por no decir que solo consiguió dormir una hora, y casi ya no soportaba sus ojos

-Yo iré a la sala y luego acomodaré mis cosas

Shaoran solo oyó la puerta cerrarse luego de salir ella, antes de acomodarse y mirar el techo fijamente.

¿Qué había hecho? Toda esta situación era muy irreal, que solo pensaba que pasaban en las telenovelas baratas que ven las personas sin nada más que hacer (sin ofender a nadie jaja, esa es la perspectiva de alguien como Shaoran)

Cómo ambos aún estudian, los Li habían ofrecido pagar los estudios de Sakura, pero los Kinomoto se negaron (en especial Touya), pero claro, en este año la chica iba a ser mantenida por el dinero de los Li.

-Enloquecer era algo que no debía pasarme a mí, y menos ahora – se sentía frustrado, enojado y algo triste por hacerle eso a su ahora ex-prometida

OOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo y Eriol eran los únicos que quedaban en el registro civil, y ella fue con ese chico que también firmó como testigo.

-Tu también vas a la Universidad donde vamos Sakura, Li y yo, ¿No es así? – el peliazul le sonrió al escucharla

-Exactamente, soy el mejor amigo del recién casado. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, es un placer conocerte – tomó la mano derecha de la chica, dándole un beso, dejándola impresionada

-Eres muy caballeroso, pero esas costumbres no son de por aquí. ¿No es así?

-Está en lo correcto señorita Daidouji; yo fui criado en Inglaterra hasta que hace uno tiempo decidí cambiar de ambiente, y estoy en Tomoeda desde hace año y medio

-Conoces muy bien a Li, ¿Verdad? No entiendo cómo aceptó esto, si en realidad a él no le afectaba en nada si rechazaba el compromiso – Eriol entendió a lo que se refiere, y no tardó en responder

-Él no es una mala persona, solo que tiene un carácter a veces algo difícil. Estoy seguro de que pronto se van a llevar bien

-Eso espero

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran despertó y vio su habitación oscura. ¿Qué hora era? Vio su reloj con sorpresa ¡¿Ya eran las 8:29 PM.?! Se levantó y con rapidez entró a la ducha a bañarse. Al salir de puso un pantalón de tela gris, camiseta verde sencilla y estaba descalzo.

Salió del baño directo a la cocina, pero encontró en el comedor unos okonomiyakis recién hechos, té recién hecho, todo listo para comer. Él dirige su mirada después a la chica castaña, quién ahora tenía puesta una blusa manga corta blanca con una estrella rosa en el centro, un shorts rosa, además de tener puestas unas pantuflas sencillas color rosa. Salió de su impresión al verle sonreír tímidamente.

-Luego de ver un rato la televisión, fui a acomodar mis cosas. Al ver que no despertabas y recordar que dijiste que no habías dormido bien, no quise molestarte, así que hoy preparé la cena. ¿Está bien?

-Eh… sí – responde simplemente, antes de sentarse en el que parecía ser su lugar, y probar la comida de la chica, comprobando algo… ella cocina muy bien. Miró a Kinomoto, quién esperaba su reacción – no sabe mal – ella sonríe agradecida, incomodándole un poco

La convivencia podría no ser mala después de todo, o eso era lo que pensaba Shaoran en esos momentos…

Continuará…

¡Hola! Esta idea la tuve hace tiempo, pero no quise ponerla hasta ya tenerla más avanzada, porque cuando tengo ideas que no llegan a mucho, no sé cómo continuar jajaja. Pero la historia ya está casi terminada, por lo cual no hay riesgo de eso ahora. Si les gusta esta idea seguiré publicando, y si no, pues no jajaja.

Por si acaso les gusta, el próximo capítulo de esta historia será: "¿Quién eres tú?"

¡Nos leemos después!

Sakurita de Li


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! No creí que la historia fuera demasiado rápido, pero viéndolo desde la perspectiva del lector creo que sí jaja. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Una persona me dijo que conté media historia en un capítulo, lo cual realmente no es cierto. No quise que pensaran en algo así, pero realmente tiene varios capítulos que como dije, aún no concluyen. El matrimonio arreglado de ambos era solo el inicio, pero aún así me disculpo por lo apresurada que puse la historia jaja.

No puedo publicar de inmediato todos los capítulos a pesar de que la historia está casi terminada, ya que debo corregir errores ortográficos o por afinar detalles de cada capítulo, además quiero tener tiempo para terminarla sin prisas jajaja. De hecho reviso la ortografía siempre, pero pueden escaparse algunos errores, así que si se me escapa alguno perdón por eso jaja.

Capítulo 2. ¿Quién eres tú?

Con solo dos días de conocerla, Shaoran Li ya estaba arrepentido de pensar que su convivencia iba a resultar bien, y es que esa mañana que había clases, desde que despertó vio que todo era un completo caos.

Se despertó con el sonido del despertador, apagándolo apenas se sentó en la cama. Estiró sus brazos ya teniendo en mente que debía entregar la tarea de la primera clase con el profesor Terada. Pero al ver que la chica que dormía del otro lado de la habitación seguía sin moverse de su lugar, suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, y se levanta de la cama dispuesto a servirle de despertador.

-Kinomoto… Kinomoto… - le llama parado frente a la cama de Sakura, pero ella al parecer tiene un sueño muy pesado – Kinomoto, ya despierta – le habla con un tono más alto, comenzando a frustrarse de ver que ella solo se removía en su cama - ¡Kinomoto! – le removió el hombro sin tener éxito, ya que ella se volteó – Si no te despiertas no me va a importar lo que me pidieron mis padres de llevarte de ahora en adelante a la escuela, y a ver como te vas ya que dejaste tu coche en la residencia de tu familia – le estaba tratando de despertar, pero todo era inútil

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que él ya no tuvo más paciencia, y fue directamente a tomar su celular, buscando algo en Google, y al observar que sugería un vídeo de YouTube, entró allí, poniendo a todo volumen el celular y acercándolo al oído de la chica. Dio un suspiro antes de ponerle "Play", esperando un resultado favorable.

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

-¡HOOEEEEEE! – el joven vio atentamente como ella se sentó de golpe, completamente espantada, mientras se lleva una mano al pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón - ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – él se salió de las aplicaciones y dejó el celular en su cama como si nada. Tal parece que buscar "Alarmas escandalosas" dio el resultado esperado

-¿Te das cuenta de que he perdido 10 minutos tratando de despertarte? – le reclama con el entrecejo fruncido, y ella al reaccionar por completo, captando la pregunta del muchacho, se levantó de la cama con enojo

-¡Casi me matas de un susto! Todavía es temprano – el joven Li rodó los ojos, comenzando a buscar en unos cajones ropa para bañarse

-Tú te lo buscaste; fui lo más paciente posible, pero simplemente tu forma de dormir es desesperante

Ni siquiera Touya era capaz de hacerle algo así, y eso era demasiado. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan serio como ese chico le haya hecho algo tan horrible? No lo pensó siquiera, y tomó la almohada de su cama, aventándosela a la cabeza, con un tino tan bueno que lo tomó desprevenido.

-¡AHH! – el almohadazo fue tan fuerte que le empujó un poco la cabeza hacia adelante, dejándolo impactado por esa acción repentina. Apenas vio esa almohada de funda rosa en su cama, fue que la agarró y se volteó con una clara expresión de molestia - ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! – ella también empezó a buscar su ropa, con la mayor tranquilidad que podía demostrar

-Buscando mi ropa para bañarme – dijo mientras intenta ocultar su sonrisa burlona, aunque él pudo verla perfectamente

-Te crees muy graciosa, ¿No?

-Tú te lo buscaste por ser tan grosero – bueno, realmente si se había pasado, por lo cual solo dejó la almohada en la cama de la chica y sale de la habitación en dirección al baño. Al haberse ido de allí, ella pudo reírse abiertamente, cosa que fue escuchada por él, ya que apenas iba a entrar al baño

-Ni siquiera Meiling duerme como Kinomoto: parecía un oso en plena hibernación

Pero el día apenas empezaba, así que hizo lo posible para ser paciente, lo cual fue muy necesario por tener que esperarla a que se bañe. Cómo él había cocinado el día anterior, ella tuvo que hacer el desayuno, comiendo en un silencio incómodo que ambos habían provocado por sus comportamientos tan infantiles de hace un rato. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a disculparse, ya que no sabían cómo hacerlo con una persona desconocida que le estaba frustrando la mañana.

Él vio su celular después de desayunar, sintiendo que ese día no podía ser peor.

-¿Ya viste que hora es? – ella negó con la cabeza, y al ver la hora que mostraba el celular del muchacho, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, y que realmente ella si le había quitado tiempo a ambos – Ya vámonos

-Sí – deja su plato sobre la mesa y toma su mochila de uno de los sofás, saliendo del departamento y escuchando que él cerraba de un portazo antes de salir corriendo, seguido por ella

Después de unos minutos de camino, llegaron lo más pronto posible a la Universidad, pero vieron que no había personas ni en el patio ni en los salones, razón por la que corrieron hacia el salón, aunque casi chocan con un maestro que caminaba por los pasillos, quién les mira con molestia.

-No corran en los pasillos – les regaña como si de niños de primaria se tratara, cosa que hizo al joven castaño lamentarse su pésima suerte. Jamás le había pasado algo así, y de la nada tenía que caminar al salón con su esposa sabiendo que llegaban tarde, siendo recibidos por una puerta cerrada

-Pero todavía es temprano, ¿Verdad, Kinomoto? – ese sarcasmo le hizo desviar la mirada hacia una pared, sintiéndose avergonzada y como una tonta por ser tan despreocupada, y no fue hasta que Eriol le avisó al profesor sobre su presencia que les abrieron la puerta

-Kinomoto y Li, me sorprende que lleguen tarde, o mejor dicho; me sorprende que Li llegue igual de tarde que Kinomoto – más de uno se ríe de ese comentario, lo cual hacia sentir todavía peor a los dos castaños – les voy a dejar pasar, pero les aviso que van a tener un retardo. Hagan lo posible para que no vuelva a ocurrir – los dos asienten con la cabeza, para después caminar a sus respectivos asientos

Al acabarse la primera clase, Shaoran se dirige directamente a Sakura con una mirada gélida que hace a los demás amigos de la chica alejarse, con excepción de Tomoyo. Eriol se acerca para intentar aligerar el ambiente, aunque lo ve algo complicado tomando en cuenta lo estricto y responsable que es.

-Li, lo siento…

-Solo no quiero que ocurra otra vez – esas palabras fueron una clara orden de parte del muchacho, antes de alejarse de ellas. El Hiragizawa al ver eso, sonríe levemente, ya que estaba acostumbrado a esos humores de su amigo

-Déjalo, algún día se le va a pasar

-Tú que lo conoces bien, ¿Sabes cuánto puede tardar ese enojo? – pregunta Sakura con esperanza de que ese chico no sea rencoroso

-Depende de cómo llegaron tarde – ella de solo recordar lo sucedido puso una expresión de sufrimiento. En lugar de hacerle sentir mejor fue todo lo contrario – Uff, esa cara no es muy alentadora – reconoce sin tratar de sonar burlón, ya que no quería hacerles enojar, y en especial a la chica de ojos amatistas que se veía preocupada por su amiga

-Por eso la tengo

-Oye… ¿Qué tal si después de la escuela vamos al cine? Debes animarte, ya que no me gusta para nada esa tristeza – le sugirió su mejor amiga haciéndole sonreír, pero después su expresión cambia a una de pesimismo - ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo ir; hoy me tocaba a mí preparar el desayuno, comida y cena. Li lo hizo ayer, y hoy precisamente por esperar a que yo hiciera el desayuno fue que llegamos tarde – o mejor dicho, por despertarse tarde fue que se bañó tarde e hizo el desayuno tarde, pero no iba a entrar en detalles cuando aún no puede superar que parecían niños de kínder garden

-Ah, que pena – fue todo lo que dijo la Daidouji por esa respuesta, cosa que hace sentir mal a la Kinomoto

-¿Y si vas con alguien más? – en eso sonríe al ver a la primera persona que tiene a su lado, siendo casualmente el chico de lentes – puedes ir con Hiragizawa – tanto su amiga cómo el mencionado quedaron impresionados por la idea de la castaña, pero Eriol sonrió ante esa posibilidad

-Con mucho gusto pasaría mi tarde con Daidouji – Tomoyo no podía creer que su mejor amiga quiera remplazarse a si misma por ese joven, como si fuera algo demasiado importante para ella salir a algún lado con un muchacho al que apenas le habló el día de la boda. No quería verse desesperada por compañía o que parezca que quería ligarse al chico

-No puedo hacerle eso a Hiragizawa, además de que apenas nos conocemos y no creo que le gustaría convivir con una completa extraña – Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, confundida con esa respuesta, mientras que Eriol seguía sonriendo, pero no con la misma emoción que al principio

-Entiendo, no te preocupes por eso. Todavía soy un desconocido para ustedes y no puedo culparles, pero puedo hacer algo al respecto – dicho esto les guiña un ojo y se aleja de ellas en dirección a dónde estaba su amigo castaño. Sakura sonrió por eso ya que quiere decir que va a intentar ser su amigo, mientras que Tomoyo estaba algo impresionada con esa actitud positiva del joven

Aunque por unos instantes pudo notar que algo había cambiado en su actitud, y precisamente fue en el momento en que ella rechazó la idea de Sakura. ¿Habrá pensado que fue personal? ¿Qué tal vez no era de su agrado como para pasar tiempo con él?

A la hora de la salida, ella deja de ver cómo Sakura y Shaoran se retiraban, yendo hacia donde el Hiragizawa estaba con su coche a punto de marcharse.

-¡Hiragizawa! – el mencionado le mira con algo de asombro, viendo que ella llega y toca el vidrio de la ventanilla del auto, la cual hace bajar para escucharla – no quiero que pienses algo como que no me agradaría tu compañía – él sonrió levemente por eso. ¿Ella le habla para disculparse por lo de hace rato?

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo tuve esa idea en mente?

-Quizá fue la expresión que tenías, la cual fue por unos segundos fingida – el joven no pudo evitar una expresión de impresión, pero cambia rápidamente a una más calmada como acostumbra

-Bueno… he de admitir que no me esperaba tu respuesta, pero no es de gran importancia. Solamente tengo que ganarme tu confianza para ser considerado como un amigo para ti, y por supuesto que también para Kinomoto – ella sonríe levemente, después suspirando profundo, cosa que extraña al chico - ¿Eso significa algo que contradice mis propósitos?

-No sé cuáles sean tus propósitos exactamente, pero la verdad es que no. Simplemente espero que todo salga bien con eso jeje – eso le hace reír un poco, esperando que realmente sus propósitos se vean cumplidos en algún futuro no muy lejano, aunque por lo visto eso iba a requerir más tiempo y no le molestaba en lo absoluto

OOOOOOOOOO

Una mujer que vestía un traje de oficina color gris claro, con zapatillas de tacón alto negras, estaba en la habitación de un hotel que tenía vista al mar. Se estaba preparando para una junta en las cercanías del lugar donde estaba, cuando un mensaje llegó a su celular. No era muy común que fuera con el sonido especial que le asignó a una persona, así que tomó su celular leyendo el WhatsApp que le envió la prima a la que tanto quiere.

"_Sonomi, Sakura está en estos momentos casada con el joven Li, así que no veo la razón por la que sigas lejos de nosotros… a no ser que sea lo que estoy pensando…"_

La mujer suspiró con pesar, tardando unos minutos en responder, pero después de hacerlo se salió del WhatsApp, ya no deseando extender esa conversación por lo incómoda que sería. Sus acciones tienen consecuencias que no le gustaban, pero eran mejores a las que hubo años atrás, además de que lo que había causado ya era algo irreversible.

"_No sé qué piensas, pero si es lo que me imagino… tienes todo el derecho de pensar algo así, y es que… es completamente cierto"_

Dejó el celular sobre la cama, intentando relajarse de esos pensamientos que no le iban a hacer bien. Lo que hizo, o mejor dicho lo que no hizo, fue la causa de todo, pero… a pesar de que se sentía mal, no se estaba arrepintiendo en lo absoluto.

-Perdóname… Nadeshiko

OOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron cuatro días, en los que la convivencia de Eriol con ambas primas segundas estaba pasando de un simple "Buenos días" a conversaciones que duraban algunos minutos. En cambio, la convivencia de los dos castaños era completamente diferente, y es que si Sakura se retrasaba un poco él ya estaba diciendo que debía acostarse más temprano o que se tome algún té que le sirva para eso, ya que no iba a soportar esa irresponsabilidad si es que se convierte en algo rutinario.

Como la boda se había realizado sin decirle a nadie más al respecto que a los mismos invitados y al juez, los alumnos de la Universidad estaban sorprendidos de ver que cada mañana la chica más sociable y amistosa de la escuela llegaba en el coche que le pertenece al chico mas serio y antisocial de la escuela, por lo que obviamente debía pasar algo fuera de lo común con ellos dos.

Sin embargo, en el estacionamiento una mañana en la que habían llegado apenas temprano para alivio del joven Li, fue que vio a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que se acercaba a ellos. Shaoran alzó una ceja, preguntándose en su mente si ese chico tenía algún asunto pendiente con alguno de los dos, y de ser así, esperaba que no le quite mucho tiempo.

-Quiero una explicación de esto – exige el recién llegado con una expresión molesta, sin que los dos castaños puedan entender de lo que estaba hablando

-¿De qué hablas Ren? – si bien no habla muy seguido con ese chico, ambos ya se llamaban por su nombre sin la formalidad del apellido, cosa que por su puesto no ha pasado igual entre ella y Li Shaoran

-Hace unos días que vienes y te vas de la Universidad con Li, así que no creo que sea muy difícil adivinar de lo que hablo – Shaoran frunció el entrecejo levemente, captando lo que hacía ese tipo, que a su parecer era una estupidez

-Eso simplemente no es de tu incumbencia – apenas dijo eso, comenzó a alejarse de allí, pero el chavo se le pone enfrente tratando de impedirle el paso

-¿Qué es lo que hacen? – el joven Li estaba comenzando a cansarse del sujeto, por lo cual, no consideró las consecuencias de su respuesta

-Ella no está disponible por el momento, así que deja de jodernos – la castaña no fue la única impactada al escuchar esas palabras, ya que unos cuantos alumnos estaban escuchando todo, y ya tenían varias cosas en mente

-¿Ahora son novios? – pregunta una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés, decepcionada porque uno de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela se había fijado en Kinomoto

-Claro que no Madoka – le habla a la joven que había hecho la pregunta, siendo otra chica de ojos cafés pero de cabello castaño oscuro – de seguro ya tuvieron más, si hasta vienen juntos a la escuela

Murmullos de los chismosos que estaban allí no tardaron en ser expresados, y a algunos incluso no les importó perder el tiempo en ese sitio. Pero al chico Li si le importaba, y después de escuchar que decían tantas ridiculeces, se estaba fastidiando, pero todavía no llegaban a la gota que derramó el vaso...

-Lo que pasa es que ya son amantes – ese simple comentario le hizo exasperarse, y más al ver las expresiones de los demás. Sakura estaba tan pálida con esa afirmación, que ni siquiera podía reaccionar para contradecirle. ¿Cómo era posible que piensen algo así, y de esa manera tan indiscreta? Con ese chisme sus vidas iban a ser insoportables en la Universidad

Para su suerte, pero a la vez para su infinita vergüenza, el mismo Shaoran puso un hasta aquí, ya que revisó la hora en su celular, y su expresión lo había dicho todo.

-¿Les salió humo de la cabeza al pensar esa idiotez? – comienza a decirles el muchacho, tratando de no perder la compostura en ese lugar – si quieren la verdad, muy bien; Sakura Kinomoto y yo estamos recién casados, punto final. Ya vámonos – le toma de la muñeca derecha y sin importarle las caras de los demás se aleja jalando a la chica y caminando rápidamente, segundos antes de escuchar el timbre de entrada – en esta ocasión no te voy a culpar, pero que quede claro que tampoco fue culpa mía llegar tarde

Pero ella no estaba escuchando al joven, si no que después de todo lo que acaba de pasar en tan pocos segundos, no estaba segura de seguir cuerda. ¿Li de verdad había dicho algo como eso? De no haberlo visto no lo hubiera creído, pero estaba claro que solo lo había hecho para llegar lo más pronto posible a las clases. Luego de llegar con un segundo retardo en la misma semana, ambos se sientan en sus lugares, pero ella estaba todavía en shock.

¡¿Ahora toda la escuela va a enterarse de ese matrimonio?! Seguramente así iba a ser, ya que ese tipo de chismes se esparcen como la gripe. En este momento, tanto él como ella iban a ser vistos como marido y mujer de una manera que le estaba dando escalofríos. Si fuese un matrimonio por amor sería lo ideal para alejar a los pretendientes, pero esto es todo lo contrario; ahora no solamente tiene que resignarse a no tener a Yukito a su lado, si no que también ha perdido toda oportunidad de enamorarse de otro chico y ser correspondida, ya que ante la escuela, ella ya era prohibida por estar casada con Shaoran Li.

-¿Cómo pudiste decir eso? – le reclama apenas inicia el primer receso, ya sin importarle que estaban creando otra escena

Él rodó los ojos por su actitud, antes de que ambos se dirigieran fuera del salón, fijándose en que no hubiera otros chismosos cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué querías? ¿No decir nada y que nos vieran como calenturientos? Piensa antes de andar reclamando cosas, Kinomoto – se iba a alejar por los pasillos, pero ella es la que se le pone enfrente, haciendo que él haga un bufido de frustración – ¿Qué?

-Van a decir que nos casamos por un embarazo no deseado – fue todo lo que se ocurrió para que se sintiera mal por lo que hizo, que casualmente, funcionó a la perfección

Eso fue todo; ahora el que estaba pálido era él, ya que fue por Kinomoto que se dio cuenta de la estupidez que hizo hace un rato. ¿Cómo es que no previno esa posibilidad? El hecho de no hablarse antes y que de la nada estén casados era demasiado sospechoso, y la probabilidad de que piensen en algo así era muy alta. Se pasa la mano por la cabeza revolviendo sus propios cabellos castaños, sintiendo que si alguna vez tuvo el peor día de su vida, ese era remplazado inmediatamente por éste.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – ese reclamo fue para ella un descaro. ¿Acaso piensa que va a adivinar cada cosa que le va a ocurrir decir? Además, se supone que él era el más responsable de los dos, y no lo estaba demostrando mucho en estos días

-Yo no sabía que ibas a hacer algo como eso solo para llegar a una clase – la verdad es que en eso Sakura tiene razón, pero no lo quería admitir abiertamente

-¡Tú te quedaste parada sin decir nada! Así que no me reclames, que tu ayuda hace rato fue tan inútil como la tabla del uno

-No puedes culparme solo a mí de eso

-Yo no dije que fueras la única culpable, pero no quita que el resultado sea el mismo – le vio irse rumbo a la cafetería de la Universidad, incluso lejos de Eriol sin decirle nada, cosa que extraña en sobremanera tanto al peliazul como a la pelinegra que estaba hablando con él

-¿Alguna idea de lo que ocurre con ellos? – le pregunta la Daidouji al Hiragizawa, quién negó con la cabeza

-La verdad no, pero se llevan como perro y gato. Si la situación sigue así, este matrimonio no va a durar el año entero, e incluso puede que a mitad de año ya se hayan divorciado. Ninguno de los dos nació para un matrimonio arreglado, y sinceramente yo tampoco nací para algo así – comenta al final con un tono un poco más bajo del que usa comúnmente, siendo algo que extraña un poco a la chica

-Yo tampoco he nacido con la disponibilidad de hacer algo como eso – Eriol sonrió levemente por ese comentario. No era necesario que le dijera eso para poder ver que ella no era así, o que al menos si le tocara una situación como la de Sakura, hubiese tratado de no llevarse tan mal con el esposo que le hubiera tocado. Pero al no ser este el caso, sentía un gran alivio sabiendo que ella no estaba atada a un compromiso

-Lo sé

Y es que en una cosa el Hiragizawa estaba en lo correcto: la situación entre los dos castaños no mejoraba, si no que iba de mal en peor. Con el paso de los días, no solamente las mañanas eran momentos incómodos por llegar tarde en algunas ocasiones, si no que la tensión no disminuye al tener que dormir en la misma habitación, además del hecho de tener las miradas de algunos compañeros sobre ellos.

A pesar de que al principio de la convivencia el más cansado del asunto era Shaoran, Sakura había tenido sus propios resentimientos hacia el castaño.

Limpiando el departamento, el chico Li estaba recogiendo algunas cosas de su lado de la habitación cuando ve una libreta de Kinomoto tirada en el suelo. No quiso ser tan malo con ella, así que la levanta, observando que ya estaba abierta y mostrando una tarea que lleva la fecha de ese mismo día. De solo ver las respuestas que puso y todos los errores que significan, teniendo 4 aciertos de 10, estaba incrédulo. ¿Así era en las demás materias o era solo en esa? Ahora que ve a esa chica desde la perspectiva de su convivencia juntos, ya no debería extrañarle algo como eso. Pero... ¿Cómo es que pasa de año con tareas como esa y llegando tarde a clases? Ya que dudaba que en los exámenes saliera con notas excelentes.

-Dime que no es en serio – menciona al verle entrar, haciendo que ella le mire con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza, quitándole la libreta de matemáticas al momento

-¡Eso no te incumbe! – parecía estar discutiendo con alguien más entrometido y fastidioso que su hermano, y ya era mucho decir, más allá de los límites que había visto anteriormente

-Ya vi en que otra cosa eres pésima además de la puntualidad – esa afirmación con un leve toque de burla le estaba haciendo enfadar

-¡Eres insoportable! – la expresión del muchacho cambia del todo a una de seriedad, con esa mirada fría que le caracteriza y que a ella no le gusta para nada. Esos ojos todo lo que le han demostrado desde que llegó era frialdad pura y una severidad que le hace sentir que más que un esposo se trata de un padrastro exigente

-Dime lo que quieras, pero eso no va a cambiar que te dije solamente la verdad – ella cerró los ojos para ya no ver esa mirada que ya estaba acabando con su paciencia, y se retira de la habitación después de aventar la libreta encima de la cama

No tenía idea de a donde podría ir si ahora vive con ese desconsiderado, así que lo único que se le ocurre es entrar al baño y encerrarse en ese lugar, ya no pudiendo aguantar los sollozos de tan solo recordar que, su amado Yukito en lugar de criticarla le hubiera explicado las cosas y le haría sentir mejor. Pero no, ella no estaba casada con Yukito Tsukishiro, si no que estaba atada a Shaoran Li por un año entero, y no podía acortar ese plazo si quiere ayudar a su familia.

-Yukito... ¿Qué estarás haciendo? Ya no quiero seguir con esto... - un par de lágrimas caen por los ojos de la chica, derrumbándose por completo en ese sitio

De lo que nunca se enteró, fue que Shaoran había salido de la habitación y pudo escucharle, sintiéndose mal al haber sido tan cruel en sus palabras. No quería desquitar sus frustraciones con ella, pero es que la mayoría de esas frustraciones eran precisamente causadas por ese matrimonio que poco a poco les estaba consumiendo. Pensar en Meiling y en su dolor porque él estaba casado con otra le causaba tristeza y enojo, ya que él tuvo la oportunidad de rechazar el acuerdo y aún así había aceptado por los problemas económicos de la familia Kinomoto. De haber sabido que iba a ser tan complicado y estresante, no hubiera aceptado.

Pero el hubiera no existe, y él ya ha cometido un error, del que estaba comenzando a arrepentirse. El mayor impedimento para pedirle el divorcio era exactamente la razón por la que están actualmente casados; los problemas económicos de la familia de la chica y la insistencia de los Li en cumplir con un acuerdo entre los abuelos de ambas familias. Dejarlos en la calle no era una opción para él, pero por más que buscaba una solución, no encontraba la respuesta, y hasta encontrarla no tiene más remedio que seguir con ese matrimonio que desde el principio estuvo destinado al fracaso.

-Meiling... Perdóname por lo que te hice... Y tú también por aceptar tu idea, Kinomoto...

OOOOOOOOOO

Ir paseando por un centro comercial no era de sus actividades favoritas, pero sabía que la iba encontrar en ese lugar, ya que le había mencionado a Sakura que iría para comprar ropa nueva. Caminaba distraído con las manos en los bolsillos tratando de encontrarla con la mirada y así conocer más de sus gustos y pasatiempos, cuando se detuvo a tan solo un par de metros de una tienda donde venden bolsas de mano, observando fijamente que ella estaba maravillada con más de una bolsa, sin saber cuál escoger para comprar.

-La lila es del color que más uso, pero la blanca tiene unas piedras brillantes hermosas… ¡Y la verde primavera sería ideal para Sakura! – a pesar de estar hablando consigo misma en voz baja, el Hiragizawa pudo escucharle perfectamente, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-Nuevamente sucede – susurró para no ser escuchado, luego acercándose lentamente a ella por detrás – yo pienso que aunque la lila no es la más llamativa, va de acuerdo con tu personalidad elegante y misteriosa – ella se volteó rápidamente hacia donde escuchó esa voz, encontrándose con el muchacho de lentes que ahora le estaba dando un consejo de moda, cosa que le daba algo de gracia

-¿Eso crees? Como vienes de la ciudad Londres en Inglaterra, supongo que eres un experto en modas – Eriol se ríe sin poder evitarlo, para después negar con la cabeza

-Yo no sé nada de las tendencias o de las modas pasajeras, ni tampoco sobre las modas de épocas pasadas que regresan. Y en lo de las modas primavera-verano y otoño-invierno la única diferencia que veo es que una es abrigadora y la otra es más fresca – explica tratando de no ofenderla, pero sabe bien que si trata de mentirle diciendo que tiene conocimientos en ese tema, ella lo va a notar, así que decide ser sincero sin sonar grosero

-Entiendo. ¿Entonces cuáles son tus razones para que siga ese consejo? – le pregunta con una leve sonrisa burlona, haciendo que él sonriera de la misma manera

-Uno: el color blanco se ensucia fácilmente aunque el dueño o dueña sea muy limpio, Dos; creo haber mencionado que el color lila va más acorde a tu personalidad, y Tres; porque ya estás de acuerdo con llevarte esa y solo estás jugando conmigo – ella se sorprende un poco con la última razón, para después reírse de ello

-Tienes razón, me descubriste. Parece que poco a poco me estás conociendo mejor

-Y eso me alegra mucho – ella deja de sonreír por unos segundos, luego sonriendo levemente. No iba a decirlo pero a ella también le alegra conocerlo mejor

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo vine a pasar el rato. La verdad es que casi nunca salgo de mi departamento y me aburre estar solo – ella por unos momentos queda asombrada de esa expresión, desviando la mirada a la bolsa que ya había decidido comprar

-Yo vine a comprar algunas cosas. Si quieres podemos… comer un helado o algo así para pasar el rato – se sentía un poco incómoda con esa propuesta, pero él le sonríe para darle confianza

-Con mucho gusto

-Perfecto, solo espera a que pague mi nueva bolsa y vamos – dice antes de entrar a la tienda, sin esperar que él hiciera lo mismo, cosa que casualmente hizo, haciéndole sentir más nerviosa de lo que estaba

¿Cómo se le ocurrió esa idea? Le había venido de la nada, fue una propuesta que le salió de la boca sin pensarlo siquiera, pero ya no iba a retractarse de ella, porque él había aceptado. Ponerse nerviosa con una persona no era normal en ella y le ponía incómoda, pero si no intenta cambiar eso, no estaba segura de cómo iban a ser las cosas en el futuro.

OOOOOOOOOO

Con el paso de los días, repetir ese apellido tantas veces y haber perdido la cuenta de ello era demasiado para él, y es que no había venido al mundo para ser el despertador humano de una chica dormilona que tenía un sueño pesado.

-Kinomoto… ¡Kinomoto! – el castaño le llama por décima vez a la chica que apenas se removía en su cama medio dormida - ¡Eres el colmo! – se quejó frustrado

Se estaba hartando de esto, y tan solo llevaban un mes desde que habían hecho ese trato absurdo. Si, ya era absurdo, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Él se levanta temprano como siempre, y siempre era de los primeros en llegar, pero eso había cambiado luego de casarse con Sakura Kinomoto. Ella solo se levantaba temprano cuando debía encargarse del servicio del salón, pero fuera de eso, ella era difícil de despertar, y como Shaoran fue "aconsejado" por Ieran y Hien de llevarla a la Universidad y también regresar juntos ya que eran un matrimonio, él debía esperarle, lo cual ya había generado retardos o hasta faltas algunas ocasiones, y por más que le exigía a ella más puntualidad, ella no parecía entender.

Meiling ya no le hablaba, pero en una ocasión le mandó un mensaje con todo un párrafo de reclamos, lo que le hizo sentirse todavía peor por haber aceptado este matrimonio.

-Mmm… buenos días Li – estaba somnolienta, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos del chico, se alertó – vamos tarde, ¿Verdad? – realmente no quería oír la respuesta, ya que la expresión del chico le decía todo. Esa misma expresión que tiene cada mañana que estaban retrasados ya era algo común de ver para ella, pero no quiere decir que sea agradable

-Arréglate ahora, come o bebe lo que puedas, pero yo te esperaré solo 5 minutos en el auto

-Pero Li…

-Te esperaría más, pero ya esperé 40 minutos a que despertaras hoy – sin decir nada más, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Sakura suspiró frustrada ahora. ¿Cómo ahora que vivía con Li, se levantaba más tarde?

La respuesta no era difícil de deducir: siempre se dormía tarde, pasadas las 12 de la noche. Simplemente su vida era ahora muy tensa, pues Shaoran Li siempre hacía una cosa u otra para que así fueran las cosas. Pero se puso todavía peor cuando recibió ese mensaje de su ex-prometida hace unos días.

-Con Yukito todo hubiese sido diferente – dijo con un tono de tristeza. Ahora casi no podía verlo al vivir con Li, pero… sabía que Shaoran Li y Yukito Tsukishiro eran completamente diferentes

Shaoran desde su coche vio como Sakura salía con un pan tostado en la boca, con su mochila y corriendo hasta subirse al coche. Él suspiró al ver la hora, ya que seguramente llegarían tarde nuevamente. Apenas llegaba segundos antes de cumplirse los 5 minutos, lo cual no sabía si agradecer o quejarse al respecto. Este tipo de rutina estaba agotando la paciencia del joven castaño de apellido Li, ya que sus calificaciones iba a verse afectadas por este tipo de situaciones sin sentido.

-Cuando acepté este trato, te dije claramente que no quería ser tu idiota, Kinomoto – le habla en un tono frío al entrar ella al auto en el asiento del copiloto. Ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y él solo arrancó el coche

-Tú has estado molesto conmigo por lo que te mandó la tal Meiling – le contestó luego de un par de minutos de camino. Él se molestó con ese comentario

-Ese es un asunto completamente diferente. Yo de lo que estoy molesto contigo es por tu falta de responsabilidad en los horarios escolares. Si seguimos así nos van a reprobar por faltas. Mi promedio era uno de los más altos de la Universidad junto con el de Eriol y el de Daidouji, pero ahora apenas y podría pasar

-Lo sé, y lo siento – Shaoran le mira, comenzando a hartarse

-Siempre te disculpas, pero en tan solo un mes ya llevamos 7 retardos y 4 faltas a las primeras clases que tocan

-No he podido dormir bien, son… nervios, insomnio, ya sabes… - por su puesto que no iba a decirle que tardaba en dormirse ya que siempre le pone nerviosa dormir en la misma habitación que él, además de la tristeza de imaginar que con el joven Tsukishiro todo sería distinto

-Eso ya lo noté. Te llevaré a un doctor al salir de clases – concluyó mientras volvía a mirar el camino. Ella nuevamente se siente incómoda con la situación, e intenta dar más excusas

-Pero Li… - Shaoran volvió a mirarle, más serio que antes. Su paciencia estaba llegando a sus límites, tanto que si las cosas seguían así un solo día más iba a pedirle el divorcio y a ver cómo resolver el problema de los Kinomoto sin necesidad de estar atado a ella

-Escucha Kinomoto, si quieres que este teatro valga la pena, debes poner de tu parte. El primer día era aceptable y hasta pensé que no iba a ser tan difícil, pero últimamente ha sido todo lo contrario…

-¡Li! – le interrumpe alterada, dejando de mirarle

-No, nada de "Li", sabes que tengo la razón…

-¡Li, cuidado! – gritó ahora aterrada

Shaoran volteó al camino, también alterándose. Frente a él, a pesar de haber un semáforo en verde en su ruta horizontal, en la esquina en el semáforo vertical estaba marcando el color rojo, cosa que una camioneta negra no obedeció.

A pesar de que frenó el coche, la camioneta siguió avanzando, y antes del impacto, Shaoran con rapidez trató de proteger a Sakura.

El impacto fue fuerte, haciendo que el coche de Shaoran se moviera hacia un lado con brusquedad, aunque por suerte, no se había volcado.

-Li… ¡Li! – ella reaccionó, viéndose en el asiento a salvo, solo que algo aturdida. Pero al fijarse en su panorama, supo que Shaoran se había llevado la peor parte - ¡LI!

Frente a ella había un Shaoran inconsciente, el cual, se había golpeado la cabeza y sangraba de la pierna izquierda, la cual estaba más cerca del lado que fue impactado por la camioneta.

OOOOOOOOOO

-Buenos días Hiragizawa – saludó la pelinegra al llegar al salón

-Buenos días Daidouji – le responde con una sonrisa, y ella al ver dos asientos vacíos, suspiró, sabiendo a quienes les corresponden esos lugares

-Al parecer Sakura y Li volverán a llegar tarde

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo

Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre sus retrasos, no se preocuparon al principio, hasta que habían finalizado las dos primeras clases. Eso no era normal, ya que a pesar de llegar tarde, siempre intentaban entrar a las clases, además de que faltar a propósito no era algo que Sakura hiciera, y menos Shaoran, sabiendo lo estricto que es con su propia educación.

-¿Crees que les haya pasado algo? – pregunta Tomoyo a la mitad de un receso

-Esperemos que no, pero a la salida iré a verlos al departamento de Shaoran

-¿Puedo acompañarte? – él sonrió, pues ya se esperaba eso. Daidouji siempre se preocupa por su mejor amiga y prima segunda, además de ser la segunda vez que ellos estarán juntos fuera de la escuela

-No tengo problema, pero… ¿Y tú coche?

-Puedo mandar a alguien por él – Eriol volvió a sonreír, y solamente asintió. En este tiempo, ha estado observando a Daidouji, dándose cuenta de que ella ocultaba algo. No era algo tan grave como para asustarse; solamente… era un patrón extraño en su comportamiento que no quiere mostrar, pero del que el peliazul ya se dio cuenta. No quería decirle al respecto por el momento, pero eso debe pasar algún día

OOOOOOOOOO

Gracias a uno de los testigos del accidente, se logró contactar a una ambulancia, y una Sakura casi intacta, solo con un moretón en el brazo derecho, estaba preocupada en la sala de espera de un hospital.

Para su mala suerte, el sujeto con el que chocaron huyó, pero a ella lo que más le importaba era la salud del chico que le había protegido. ¿A pesar de su discusión él se había preocupado por ella? Ya no le importan las razones de su discusión por el momento, ya que la prioridad era el bienestar de Shaoran Li.

Un hombre de unos 38 años de cabello negro y ojos cafés, de bata blanca, se acerca a la joven.

-Familiares del joven Shaoran Li – Sakura se levanta inmediatamente

-Él es… mi esposo – jamás pensó decir eso, y menos en una situación así, pero legalmente ella era su esposa

No había podido llamarle a nadie de la familia de Shaoran, pues no tenía sus números telefónicos, y su celular se quedó en el departamento por las prisas de llegar temprano, además de que el celular de Shaoran tenía clave, la cual ella obviamente no sabía, y no podía desbloquearlo. Así que prácticamente él era su responsabilidad, aunque se sintiera incómoda con esto.

-Él recibió por el impacto una fractura en la pierna izquierda – ella se preocupó más al escuchar eso – además de que recibió un golpe en la cabeza y unos raspones en diferentes áreas del cuerpo. Ya ha despertado, pero no ha dicho palabra alguna

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Seguro, sígueme – caminó por los pasillos blancos y amplios de ese hospital, seguido por Sakura, quién estaba nerviosa al respecto

¿Se enojaría con ella por lo que sucedió al protegerla? No sabía quién tenía más culpa de todo esto, si él por no fijarse mientras conducía, o ella al volver a retrasarlos y hacerle enojar, lo cual le distrajo. Pero el conductor de esa camioneta era el principal culpable, así que ellos podrían compartir la culpa menor.

Entró a la habitación, donde lo vio. Estaba acostado en una cama, con la pierna izquierda enyesada y alzada para no permitirle movilidad, con unas vendas y curitas en los brazos y piernas. Traía puesta una bata blanca y tenía la cabeza vendada. Miraba al techo fijamente, hasta que vio al doctor que le había atendido y a esa chica.

-Gracias doctor – le dijo Sakura al médico

-No es nada. Si necesitan algo, solo llaman a una enfermera o a mí – luego de decir esto se retiró, dejando a ambos a solas. Ella por un instante pensó en pedirle quedarse con ellos, ya que estar a solas con ese muchacho en esas circunstancias no estaba en sus planes. Pero debía enfrentar la situación, ya que al regresar al departamento no podría huir

Sakura se acercó con cautela al chico, el cual no paraba de mirarle sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Ho… Hola… - no sabía ni que decir. ¡El no daba señales de enojo, ni molestia, ni de nada! No sabía lo que sentía Shaoran Li en este momento. Obviamente no quería que él le empezara a reclamar, pero ese silencio le estaba matando de los nervios

Él solo le mira extrañado, no entendiendo absolutamente nada, como si verla no fuera algo común para él, hasta que al fin se dignó a hablar.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Qué? – no esperaba ese tipo de palabras - ¿No me reconoces? Soy Sakura Kinomoto – el joven frunció el entrecejo ante esto, concentrándose en recordar ese nombre y a esa persona, pero por más que su mente lo intentó, ella seguía siendo una completa extraña a la que acaba de conocer

-Yo… no sé quién eres, no te conozco – esa respuesta era preocupante, por lo cual Sakura comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Se trata de una broma para desquitarse con ella? Pero apenas esa idea pasó por su mente tuvo que descartarla, ya que ese muchacho no es del tipo de personas que hacen bromas, y menos tratándose de un asunto tan serio. ¿Eso quiere decir que realmente no sabe quién es ella?

Continuará…

Bueno… creo que ya dije que lo que puse en el Summary (creo que así se escribe jeje) era solo el principio de la historia. Si voy muy rápido lo lamento mucho, pero es que el principio es un poco apresurado por lo que ya vi, y lo que sigue son otras situaciones que se originan desde ese mismo matrimonio arreglado, incluyendo la pérdida de memoria de Shaoran.

Ya vimos que originalmente Sakura y Shaoran se llevan como perro y gato tal como dijo Eriol, quién por cierto está siguiendo a Tomoyo para conocer sus gustos. ¿Qué pasará después?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 3. Arma de doble filo

Sakura Kinomoto apenas y podía reaccionar ante lo que acaba de escuchar del castaño que tenía frente a ella. ¿No sabe quién es ella? No podía ser posible, ¿O sí? Si era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo, entonces la situación era mucho más grave de lo que pensaba. ¿Y si no solamente la había olvidado a ella?

-¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? Soy Sakura Kinomoto – le intenta hacer recordar, pero él se agarra la cabeza con la mano derecha, sintiendo una leve punzada de tan solo intentarlo. Aún así, lo hizo… sin obtener resultados favorables

-No recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre

-¿Y no recuerdas a tu amigo Eriol o a tu familia? – le pregunta con desesperación, y él mira hacia el techo sin saber que decir, aunque por supuesto, tuvo que decirle la verdad

-No sé de qué me hablas. He tratado desde que desperté, de saber porqué razón estoy aquí y de dónde vengo, pero… no sé ni quién soy yo – fue sincero en todo momento, ya que después de todo, si ella le conoce debe ser por una razón, y tenerle algo de confianza no estaba de más

-Oh cielos… - unas lágrimas se empiezan a acumular en sus ojos, sintiéndose muy mal por lo que pasaba. A pesar de que él había sido insoportable para ella en este tiempo, se había tomado la molestia de ayudarle en el accidente – no puede ser cierto… - ahora si sentía tener toda la culpa, ya que por protegerla a ella, se había fracturado una pierna y había perdido la memoria. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría

Shaoran al verla tan mal se preocupó, llenando su cabeza de varias dudas. ¿Tan mal se sentía al saber que había perdido la memoria? ¿Acaso él era importante para ella? Y su principal duda rondaba en su cabeza… ¿Quién era ella?

-Hey, no vayas a llorar… eh... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – no recordaba el nombre que le había dicho hace un momento

-Sakura Kinomoto – respondió tratando de calmarse

-¿Y sabes cómo me llamo yo?

-Sí… Shaoran Li

-¿Y sabes cómo llegué a este lugar?

-Sí… tuvimos un accidente de auto. Un hombre irresponsable se atrevió a seguir avanzando a pesar de que su semáforo estaba en rojo, y el nuestro en verde. Tú… me protegiste, y por eso saliste tan lastimado… ¡Y no recuerdas nada! – no soportó más y comenzó a llorar, pensando que sin importar cómo se había comportado en este mes, no debió recibir tanto daño. Pero al llorar de esa forma, solo causaba más preocupación e incomodidad de parte del muchacho

-¡Oye! Te dije que no llores – no sabía que hacer para que deje de sentirse así, y menos si ni siquiera él mismo sabe lo que pasó exactamente – no es tu culpa…

-¡Si lo es! – le interrumpe sin dejar de llorar – tu estabas enojado conmigo porque íbamos a llegar tarde a la Universidad, y todo por no levantarme temprano… - él estaba medio perdido en ese asunto, pero esa duda de hace unos momentos resonaba en su mente cada vez más

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú conmigo? ¿Qué tipo de relación llevábamos tú y yo? – pregunta con seriedad, dejándola helada

-¿Eh? Pues… pues yo… - bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, llena de nervios, lo cual impacienta a Shaoran – soy… soy tu…

-¡¿Mi qué?! – le alza la voz con exasperación, lo cual le hizo contestar al fin

-Soy… tu esposa – murmuró en voz baja, pero él pudo oírla bien, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, en shock

-Mi esposa…

¿Es por eso que se preocupa y llora por él? ¿La razón por la que ambos iban en el mismo auto a la Universidad? Él tenía una esposa, y no lograba recordarla… se sentía muy mal por esto, y más después de que se atrevió a alzarle la voz, ya que ella debe estar sufriendo al saber que su propio esposo no la recuerda.

Allí le mira detenidamente. Ella era atractiva, eso no iba a negarlo. Su cabello castaño claro algo corto y sus ojos color verde esmeralda le hacían verse muy bien, y más con lo brillantes que se ven estando en esa tonalidad. Tal vez ese color le gustaba mucho, ya que era uno que le estaba llamando mucho la atención. Siguió viendo el rostro de la chica, observando que su piel era clara y se veía delicada, sus mejillas se veían tan suaves aún sin haberlas tocado, y sus labios solo ayudaban a comprobar lo hermosa que era. Si tan solo con ver su rostro ya pensaba de esa forma con respecto a ella, significa que es verdad lo que le dice.

Debía intentar recordarla, y mientras tanto, hacer lo posible para no hacerle sentir incómoda por parecer ante él como una completa extraña. Seguramente por eso estaba tan nerviosa, ya que no se esperaba que su esposo la haya olvidado, y tal vez piensa que la va a correr de allí al decirle la verdad.

Sakura al ver que él no parecía reaccionar, decidió marcharse. No se sentía con el suficiente derecho de decir que es su esposa sabiendo que eran un matrimonio arreglado, así que no era correcto permanecer en ese lugar.

-Yo… creo que es mejor que me vaya – iba a alejarse lentamente, pero eso hace reaccionar a Shaoran

-¡Espera! – ella le mira sorprendida, y él baja la mirada, algo incómodo por su propia reacción – no te vayas… Sakura – decide llamarla por su nombre, porque siendo esposos seguramente se tienen esa confianza, así que tenía que intentarlo

-¿Ah? – no podía creerlo… Li le ha llamado por su nombre. Solo lo hacía pocas veces, y junto con su apellido. Pero esto… le hacía no entender nada - ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre? Creí que me llamarías Kinomoto – dijo con sinceridad, sorprendiéndolo un poco, pero… tal vez pensaba así dado que no la recuerda, y era posible que le tratara de desconocida. Pero si estaba casado con ella era porque debía amarla… ¿No?

-No… quiero llamarte Sakura, y que tú me llames Shaoran. ¿De acuerdo? – le pide mientras le mira fijamente, haciendo que ella se sonroje levemente algo apenada por tener su total atención, ya que antes no le miraba de esa forma

-Eh… claro, Shaoran – le concede su petición, y él se pone pensativo después de eso

-Así que estudiamos juntos. ¿Dónde vivimos? ¿Y desde cuándo estamos casados?

-Vivimos en un departamento, y llevamos un mes de casados – le responde con timidez, lo cual el notó claramente, pero entendía la razón de ello… o eso pensaba. Fuera como fuera, ella estaba incómoda con la amnesia del muchacho, por lo que no tardó en decidir sobre su condición

Si alguien más se entera de lo que sucedió, seguramente se iban a poner como Sakura hace unos momentos, cosa que no quería. Por más que no recuerda a sus seres queridos, no era capaz de ver a más personas ponerse tristes por él. Sintió innecesario preocupar a más personas, ya que con solo ver la preocupación de una había sido demasiado para él.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie que perdí la memoria – ella le mira incrédula al escucharlo, y él continúa hablando – si se lo dices a mi familia que dices que tengo, me tratarán de inútil, más de lo que sería con una fractura, además de que no quiero preocuparlos o entristecerlos por esto

-Pero…

-Concédeme eso, Sakura. Quiero fingir ante todos que si los recuerdo, sin importar de quién se trate. Si tú eres mi esposa, imagino que has de conocer a mi familia, ¿No?

-Eh… solo a tus padres y a tu mejor amigo. Poco o nada sé de tus 4 hermanas mayores, pues tu vivías en Hong Kong, pero hace 4 meses viniste a estudiar a Tomoeda – él ahora le mira con asombro. ¿Hace 4 meses? Entonces… ¿Él se había enamorado de ella en 3 meses? No podía saberlo, pues él no se conoce a sí mismo – y solo tu amigo vive aquí, aunque él es de Inglaterra. Tus padres y hermanas están en Hong Kong. Mi familia es la que sí vive aquí, aunque un poco lejos del departamento

-Pues entonces solo deberé fingir ante ese amigo y tu familia – Sakura le mira no muy convencida de eso, así que le habla después de unos segundos

-Pero cuando le pregunten al doctor de tu condición, seguramente les va a decir

-¿Por qué habríamos de decirle al doctor? – le pregunta sin pena alguna, dejándola impactada por su tono despreocupado que jamás había escuchado en él. Parecía no entender la importancia de lo que estaba diciendo, cosa que probablemente era causado por su pérdida de recuerdos

-Porque es quien te atiende y te ayuda a sanar – ahora quien no estaba convencido era Shaoran, quien no tardó en hacerle una pregunta al respecto

-¿Existe una medicina que ayuda a recuperar la memoria?

Ella estuvo a punto de responderle, pero se detuvo apenas lo pensó mejor. Ahora entendía mejor el punto del chico. ¿De verdad existe una medicina para recuperar la memoria? Nunca antes había escuchado de algo así, y según recuerda, en las películas siempre dicen que la misma persona con amnesia es quien debe recuperar sus recuerdos por sí misma, así que seguramente aún no existe algo como eso, y no se sabe si vaya a existir.

-No. Supongo que tienes razón – admite después de unos momentos, dándole pie al joven castaño para seguir hablando

-Entonces no hay razón para decirle – ella siguió sin estar segura de ello, a pesar de la seguridad con la que él decía las cosas

-¿Estás seguro que esto? Yo… no soy muy buena mintiendo – le confiesa con algo de vergüenza, pero él le mira con una leve sonrisa que le sorprende en sobremanera. Parecía divertido con lo que le dijo, aunque no supo si se trataba de su imaginación o no, ya que la expresión del chico volvió a ser calmada un par de segundos después

-Es bueno saberlo, pero no creo que se te dificulte mucho. Solo vamos a omitir ese detalle, no es que le ocultemos a alguien de una infidelidad – ella sonríe levemente al escuchar tal comentario, meditándolo un poco más, para finalmente asentir con la cabeza

-Está bien – se convence de sus palabras, haciendo que él vuelva a fijarse en ella. Si le estaba apoyando en una idea como esa, significa que es una buena esposa y que es una persona en la que se puede confiar. Así que debía tratarla bien de ahora en adelante

-Muchas gracias – apenas dijo eso, ambos vieron llegar al médico – doctor, ¿Mi esposa no recibió daños? – ella se sonroja levemente, algo apenada, y él doctor sonrió antes de contestarle

-Afortunadamente no, pero usted debe estar un mes y medio con ese yeso, y otro en rehabilitación – Shaoran le mira impactado al escucharlo, y claramente no estando de acuerdo con esa recomendación

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo doctor! Además, debemos ir a la escuela

-Lamentablemente no podrás asistir al menos las primeras dos semanas, pero luego podrás ir en coche, además de usar muletas – el joven suspiró frustrado, y el doctor al ver su reacción continuó – y si no te cuidas, podría ser peor y se extienda a otro mes más – Shaoran ahora le mira temeroso, ya que lo que menos quería era seguir en ese lugar. Algo de lo que se acaba de dar cuenta de su personalidad, es que no le gustan los hospitales

-Entendí, descuide doctor. ¿Puedo irme hoy mismo?

-Solo después de un par de horas, de pagar la cuenta, las muletas y comprobar que puedes andar con ellas

-De acuerdo

-Además, debemos revisar que el golpe en la cabeza no haya causado algún daño a tu cerebro – Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron algo nerviosos al escuchar eso, pero el joven Li le habla con la mayor tranquilidad que puede aparentar

-Eh… yo no creo que sea necesario, ya que solo me duele un poco, y no veo que haya efectos secundarios. ¿Verdad, Sakura? – la mencionada tardó un poco en contestar, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar que ese chico le llame por su nombre, además de que no esperaba que buscara su apoyo para mentirle al médico. Pero ya habían acordado no decirle a nadie, por lo cual, tuvo que ser lo más convincente posible

-Sí, mi… esposo tiene razón – le costó trabajo pronunciar esa palabra, ya que normalmente ninguno mencionaba que estaban casados. El doctor les mira fijamente a cada uno, antes de dar su decisión final.

-Está bien, pero si se dan cuenta de que algo fuera de lo normal, me llaman

-Sí – responde ahora Shaoran más calmado

OOOOOOOOOO

-Buenos días Hiragizawa – le saluda Tomoyo al llegar al salón, mientras dejaba su mochila en la banca

-Muy buenos días Daidouji – le responde el saludo, y ella mira después los asientos vacíos de dos personas conocidas para ambos

-Al parecer Sakura y Li volverán a llegar tarde – suspiró resignada luego de decir eso, haciendo que el joven de lentes sonriera levemente

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo

Al principio lo tomaron como algo normal, ya que últimamente esos dos llegaban tarde. Pero conforme pasaban las horas, se dieron cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando. Por más que los buscaron, no dieron con ellos, y no entraron a las siguientes clases. Eso no era algo que Sakura haría, y mucho menos Shaoran con lo estricto que es consigo mismo con respecto a sus estudios. Aunque llegaran tarde, siempre asistían a la primera clase, y si por casualidades de la vida no llegaban a la primera, con mayor razón entraban a la segunda.

Al terminar las clases, la pelinegra miraba preocupada al otro joven.

-¿Crees que les haya pasado algo? – pregunta directamente, y él busca en su mente la mejor respuesta

-Esperemos que no, pero por si acaso iré a verlos al departamento de Shaoran

-¿Puedo acompañarte? – él sonrió levemente al escucharla, sabiendo perfectamente que Tomoyo Daidouji siempre se preocupa mucho por su mejor amiga y por las demás personas

El problema en eso, es que parece más preocupada por los demás que por sí misma, pero eso tenía que ver con lo que ella ocultaba. No es que fuera algo horrible o algo por el estilo, solo que era algo importante para ella, y él quería saberlo a fondo. Solo que al no ser el momento adecuado, no iba a decir nada para insinuarlo.

-No tengo problema, pero… ¿Y tu coche?

-Mando a alguien para que venga por él – dijo como si nada, y él no tuvo razón para negarse. Aunque si la tuviera, no lo hubiera hecho

Después de unos minutos de camino, iban llegando al departamento. Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, pero no incómodo, ya que se llevan bien desde que hablaron después de la boda de Sakura y Shaoran. Al estar frente a la puerta, tocaron por unos minutos, pero no había nadie, lo cual les preocupó más. Sabían perfectamente que ellos dos no iban juntos a otro lado que no fuera la Universidad, y si no estaban allá y tampoco en el departamento, quería decir que sus preocupaciones no estaban de más en este preciso momento.

-¿Y si les pasó algo? Sakura no contesta, y Li a ti tampoco

-Lo sé. Ahora no sé que pensar – dijo desviando su mirada hacia una pared, luego escuchando el sonido del elevador, para luego ver que sus puertas se abren, y del cual, su amigo llegaba en muletas, con una pierna enyesada y la cabeza vendada - ¡Shaoran! – el mencionado al oír que alguien decía su nombre, le miró, algo confuso. ¿Ese chico era conocido suyo? Tal vez sea el mejor amigo del que Sakura le había comentado, viéndolo con una chica que al notar su presencia, se aterró

-¡Oh, no! Li, ¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Sakura está bien? – Shaoran les miraba aún sin entender, pero decidió responder sus preguntas

-Bueno… íbamos a la Universidad en mi coche, pero en una esquina nuestro semáforo indicaba el verde, mientras que el otro indicaba el rojo, y un sujeto de ese otro lado no obedeció y nos chocó, huyendo después – explica lo que recuerda del relato de Sakura, dejándolos más preocupados que antes

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Y cómo está Sakura?

-Ella está bien; solo obtuvo unos rasguños, pero se quedó pagando el taxi… - no pudo terminar de decir, ya que Tomoyo sonrió contenta con lo que ya escuchó

-¡Sakura está bien! – tan feliz estaba que no se dio cuenta que se acercó y abrazó a Eriol, tensándolo al sentir la calidez y el olor de la chica tan cerca de él. Pero el momento no duró mucho, ya que ella deshizo el abrazo y miró nuevamente a Shaoran, quien estaba algo incómodo con esa escena – pero tú si saliste lastimado, Li

-Pues no podíamos salir todos ilesos, ¿O sí? – Eriol apenas reaccionó del abrazo de Tomoyo, antes de volver a prestarle atención al castaño

-Ahora lo entiendo. Vaya amigo, con lo que detestas el no hacer nada y deberás reposar. ¿No es así?

-Sí – responde pensando en que ya lo había comprobado; ese chico de lentes peliazul era el amigo del que le había hablado Sakura

En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abren nuevamente, saliendo de él Sakura, quien se sorprendió de ver a los otros dos chicos allí.

-Tomoyo, Eriol… - la pelinegra apenas la vio fue a abrazarla, y ella le correspondió

-¡Sakura! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por ustedes?

-Lo lamento mucho Tomoyo. Sé que eres mi prima segunda y mi mejor amiga, pero no creí que te preocuparas tanto aún sin saber lo del accidente – dijo todo eso para hacerle entender a Shaoran quién era ella, por lo cual él asintió, entendiendo al fin la preocupación de la pelinegra

Sin embargo, Eriol les miró con extrañeza, sintiendo que algo raro pasaba allí. No era muy común ese tipo de descripción, y menos que después de ella Shaoran asistiera como si hubiera captado algo en esas palabras. Definitivamente debía ver ese tema en algún momento.

-Lo bueno es que estás a salvo – dijo Tomoyo mientras se separa de ella para mirarla

-Sí. Fue porque… Shaoran me protegió – confesó la castaña, y ambos amigos se sorprendieron al escucharla decir algo así

¿Desde cuándo Sakura llamaba a Shaoran por su nombre? Si el día anterior le seguía llamando Li, y él le llamaba Kinomoto, sin tener intensiones de cambiar eso. Pero ahora, se hablaban con una confianza que no habían visto antes entre ellos.

-Vaya. ¿Recibiste eso por Sakura? Fuiste muy noble Shaoran – mencionó Eriol aún impresionado, y Shaoran bajó la mirada antes de responder

-Era mi deber proteger a mi esposa

Sakura se sonrojó apenada, no estando acostumbra a que Shaoran diga cosas así, mientras que Eriol y Tomoyo les miraron impactados al escucharlo. ¿La había llamado "su esposa"? Aunque si lo sea, él jamás se refería a ella de ese modo, a menos que fuera como el caso del otro día en que no quería llegar tarde a una clase, y fue solamente por su exasperación. Tomoyo también empezó a sospechar desde ese momento. ¿Qué había pasado además del accidente? Por más que intenten llevarse mejor después de lo sucedido, era un cambio radical, el cual por supuesto que no era muy normal.

-Bueno… sí. Te lo agradezco mucho aún así Li

-No importa – le responde solamente, antes de mirar a la castaña – Sakura, ¿Podrías ayudarme con la puerta? – tanto no iba a poder abrirla en muletas, como no tenía idea de cuál era su departamento, cosa que no debía demostrar frente a esas personas

-Sí – dijo antes de ir al departamento con la puerta que decía 13-H, y abrir con la llave del llavero de Shaoran, pues había olvidado las suyas con las prisas de la mañana

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme – habla Tomoyo después de unos segundos, despertando la curiosidad de Eriol, quien recordó que ella había dejado su coche en el estacionamiento de la Universidad, no resistiéndose a su propia idea

-Con gusto te llevaré – la chica estaba a punto de contestarle que no era necesario, pero Sakura se adelantó al ver la oportunidad perfecta

-Nos vemos, y gracias por preocuparse – los dos visitantes vieron con incredulidad que ella prácticamente les cerró la puerta en la cara, siendo más sospechoso de lo que ya era

-Algo no anda bien con ese par – menciona el Hiragizawa con seriedad, y ella asintió con la cabeza

-Es verdad; Sakura normalmente no es tan descortés con las personas. Y en esta ocasión estaba algo incómoda con nuestra presencia. Además, cuando Li nos vio por primera vez, sentí que no fue capaz de reconocernos

-Y no solo eso; Sakura pareció describirte de una forma exagerada, y Shaoran pareció estar escuchando atentamente lo que ella dijo de ti. Algo me dice que debemos investigar cuando Shaoran regrese a clases, ya que por lo que hemos visto, no nos vamos a enterar de la verdad aquí

-Tienes razón

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que él le sonríe levemente.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? – ella también sonrió, sin poder negarse a lo que le decía

-Sí

Ambos jóvenes entraron al elevador, pero después de que Eriol apretó el botón que los llevaría al primer piso, todo se quedó en un silencio tenso, ya que Tomoyo apenas se estaba dando cuenta de lo que había hecho hace unos minutos. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a abrazar así a Eriol? ¿Y cómo es que apenas estaba reaccionando ante lo que ella misma hizo? ¿El chico de lentes estará enojado con ella por lo que hizo?

El peliazul le mira sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando, así que decide hablarle.

-¿Te incomoda mi presencia? – ella levanta la cabeza y le mira con sorpresa, pues él le miraba fijamente, como si se sintiera culpable de algo – sé que no nos conocemos tanto como se conocen Sakura y tú, pero no tiene nada de malo que me hayas abrazado

-Pero… fue un impulso tonto – admite con algo de vergüenza, pero él niega con la cabeza

-Nada de lo que hagas me parece tonto, además de que no me molesta en absoluto – dijo con una leve sonrisa, ya que efectivamente a él le parece todo lo contrario, y ella al verlo se convenció de que no era tan grave como había pensado

Pero… otro pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, sintiéndose nuevamente como una tonta por no haberse percatado antes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura se sintió mal por haberles cerrado la puerta de esa forma, pero era mucho más fácil si se iban, ya que de quedarse lo poco que han logrado se iría por el drenaje. Así ella iba a tener más tiempo para hablarle de sus amigos, y la próxima vez que se vieran Shaoran iba a estar mejor preparado para hablar con ellos sin levantar sospechas. Si ellos se quedaban seguramente se darían cuenta fácilmente de todo, ya que conoce muy bien a Tomoyo y sabe lo inteligente que es, y con el poco tiempo que tiene conociendo a Eriol, se ha dado cuenta de que es muy perspicaz como su amiga, así que no quiere meter a Shaoran en la boca del Lobo tan pronto.

Buscó con la mirada al castaño, pero le extrañó mucho no encontrarlo en la sala. ¿En dónde estaba ahora?

-¿Li… digo… Shaoran?

-¡Sakura! Quiero que me aclares algo – le llama desde la habitación, y ella fue rápidamente, viendo frente a ella a un serio Shaoran - ¿Por qué hay dos camas individuales si se supone que estamos casados?

La mencionada no sabía que responder. ¿Acaso él esperaba que fueran un matrimonio normal? Bueno… dado que no recuerda nada, no podía culparlo, pero… ¿Debería decir la verdad, o lo trataba de componer de modo que él siguiera creyendo eso? Él había sido más amable, no había sido frío con ella a pesar de no recordarla, cuando recordándola la trataba muy distante. ¿Dónde había más esperanzas de llevarse mejor? Si le decía la verdad, ese trato frío volvería, pero… de decirle otra cosa, él trataría de llevarse mejor con ella, cosa que tal vez acabaría al recordar todo, aunque convivirían mejor por un tiempo.

El problema es que es pésima mintiendo, y no era muy capaz de arriesgarse sabiendo eso, además de que podría enterarse por alguien más de la verdad.

Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento el celular del muchacho suena, mostrando la notificación de un mensaje. Aunque no podía desbloquearlo al no recordar la contraseña, se veían las notificaciones en la pantalla, donde vio un nombre que obviamente no reconoció.

-¿Quién es Meiling? – Sakura estaba impactada por esa pregunta, teniendo que decidirse por decirle la verdad, buscando como empezarle a hablar, esperando que no se enoje mucho

-Era tu prometida – el joven Li le mira con estupefacción, y ella continúa – y ella te manda mensajes en los que te reclama por haberte casado conmigo – Shaoran se quedó sin habla con esa respuesta de la chica, quien iba a seguir hablando – pero es porque…

-¿Yo tenía una prometida? – le interrumpe sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, y ella asintió con la cabeza, dejándolo pensativo – y luego la dejé por ti… - susurró tan bajo que ella no pudo escucharlo. Luego volvió a hablar con un tono normal - ¿Es por eso que hay camas separadas? – ella iba a contestar, pero el teléfono vuelve a sonar, solo que en esta ocasión era una llamada, la cual él pudo contestar ya que no se necesita desbloquearlo para eso - ¿Bueno?

-¡Eres un imbécil Shaoran Li! – escucha un grito de una voz femenina que le reclama, la cual siguió hablándole de esa forma – ya ni siquiera contestas mis mensajes por estar con ella. Nunca creí que ibas a olvidarme tan pronto – él no entendía absolutamente nada, por lo cual, su reacción fue de confusión

-Eh… ¿Tú eres Meiling? – pregunta al procesar todo lo que escuchó, ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura por la inoportuna llamada. Seguramente él se iba a enterar por la propia Meiling de todo, pero ya no había remedio

-¡¿Pues quien más?! Ahora me vas a decir que te olvidaste tan pronto de mi voz

-No, pero no estaba de más preguntar y confirmar – trató de componerlo, fallando en el intento

-Sí, como no – dijo ella con un claro sarcasmo - ¿De verdad planeas seguir con esa roba hombres? ¡No es justo que la eligieras a ella sobre de mi! – Shaoran frunció el entrecejo al escuchar todo lo que esa chica le estaba diciendo. Estaba hablando mal de su esposa, y eso no iba a permitirlo aunque Sakura no esté escuchando lo que dice de ella

-Si la elegí a ella es por algo, ¿No? Si tú y yo ya no somos nada, no tienes el derecho de seguir molestándonos – Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo. ¡Shaoran estaba cometiendo un grave error! Cuando recupere la memoria no iba a poder regresar con Meiling por esto

-Eh… no deberías… - intenta explicarle, pero él continúa hablando por teléfono

-Ella no está cómoda con tus reclamos, y le entiendo perfectamente, ya que con todo esto ella ha de creer que aún siento algo por ti – Sakura quedó en shock, palideciendo lentamente. ¡Shaoran estaba malinterpretando las cosas! Y de una manera demasiado drástica – pero no es así

-¡Espera Shaoran! No le digas esas cosas – trata de quitarle el celular para que ya no siga empeorando todo, pero él se aleja de ella al ver lo que quería hacer, escuchando lo que le dice Meiling del otro lado de la línea

-Eres… ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Eres el ser más insensible que ha pisado la tierra jamás! ¡Incluso los dinosaurios prehistóricos sabrían más de mujeres que tú! – Shaoran rodó los ojos al escuchar esos insultos tan tontos, pensando en que si él terminó con ella, debió ser porque estaba loca

-Pues entonces búscate uno de esos, a ver si te tratan como tú quieres – Sakura abrió la boca de la impresión, a pesar de no haber escuchado lo dicho por Meiling. La pelinegra del otro lado de la línea estaba igual ¡Su tono había sonado burlón! En una discusión, Shaoran Li no usaba tonos como ese, pero ahora pareció divertirse con lo que le dijo – espero que ya no nos molestes más Meiling. Te deseo la felicidad a pesar de todo, adiós – sin decir nada más, le colgó, antes de mirar a su esposa con seriedad – respóndeme con la verdad; ¿Meiling era la causante de esta situación entre nosotros? – ella tardó un poco en reaccionar a todo lo que había pasado, pero pudo empezar a contestar

-Eh… pues sí, pero… - no del todo era así, pero si era una parte importante de ello

-¿Con quién estoy casado ahora? – volvió a interrumpirla, aún serio, poniéndola más nerviosa y preocupada por como se estaban dando las cosas

-Conmigo, pero…

-Entonces ya lo tenemos claro, no necesitamos tocar más ese tema. Sé que no te recuerdo ni a ti ni a ella, pero no voy a dudar de mi decisión. Por mi amnesia y mi fractura, permitiré que sigamos durmiendo en diferentes camas, pero eso cambiará pronto. ¿Entendido? – le pidió con esa seriedad que le caracteriza y que usa para casi cualquier situación, totalmente seguro de lo que hace

Sakura estaba contrariada. ¡No le dejaba explicarle las cosas! Eso le llena de frustración. Por otro lado, estaba nerviosa por la sola idea de dormir en la misma cama que él algún día. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no lo creía posible, pero aún así, decidió con resignación a seguirle la corriente por el momento, ya que esa era una de sus opciones al principio.

-Entendido – dijo con desgano, antes de recordar algo - ¿Quieres comer algo? Hace horas que no comes nada – quiso cambiar el tema, y él le contesta con un tono más tímido

-Tú… ¿Comerás conmigo? – pregunta sin dejar de mirarla, a lo cual, ella se sonrojó ante esa mirada color chocolate con destellos ambarinos, que parecían querer entrar en su ser

-Ah… claro, si gustas – dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina, sin entender muy bien esa mirada tan profunda y diferente a la que antes había visto en él. Decidió pensar que era porque no quería comer solo, ya que esa fue la única explicación que encontró, y realmente, no tenía nada de malo

OOOOOOOOOO

Eriol y Tomoyo iban en el automóvil azul del muchacho, mientras él conducía hacia donde ella le indicaba. Pero desde hace un rato, ambos estaban en silencio, más incómodo que el de antes. Eriol al principio no dijo nada pensando que ella seguía avergonzada por el abrazo que le había dado involuntariamente. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos, se dio cuenta de que había algo más que le ponía incómoda.

-¿Algo te inquieta? – ella le presta atención apenas escuchó su voz, rompiendo un poco la tensión

-¿Tú crees… que ahora se lleven mejor después del accidente? – le pregunta mientras él no retira la vista del camino, pero le responde de inmediato

-No lo sé, así parece. Shaoran ya no se comporta como antes con Sakura, y esa puede ser una buena señal. Tal vez empezaron a tenerse más confianza después de lo que pasó – ella también lo pensó sin querer sospechar de ellos, pero las palabras de Eriol solo le recordaron algo que aunque al principio no quiso mencionar, no pudo evitarlo al escucharlo por segunda ocasión

-Parece que te llevas bien con ella, ya que de repente los escuché llamarse por su nombre – comenta con una leve sonrisa, siendo un poco forzada. Eriol le miró de reojo, antes de seguir mirando el camino por donde iba

-Sí, porque en poco tiempo ella se ha convertido en una buena amiga, y ella piensa lo mismo, así que hace unos días acordamos dejar esa formalidad

-Ya veo – murmura intentando sonar trivial, pero por alguna razón que no entendía, se notó algo de molestia en su voz al decir esas dos palabras. No se sentía bien pensando así, pero por más que le cueste admitirlo, sentía a veces envidia de Sakura por ser tan amigable con todas las personas. El joven de lentes lo supo claramente, así que no duda en lo que piensa decirle

-Pero… pienso que no solamente me he acercado a ella – la chica de ojos amatistas le mira sin entender, pero aún sin hacerlo, su corazón estaba empezando a acelerar sus latidos, observando el perfil del chico que estaba junto a ella - ¿Puedo… empezar a llamarte Tomoyo?

El corazón de la pelinegra estaba latiendo aceleradamente, provocado por las sensaciones indescriptibles que esas palabras causaban en ella. Por más que buscaba una respuesta a sus reacciones, la única que encontraba es que se sentía muy bien al saber que fue Eriol el que quiso tener esa confianza con ella, y ya no dudando de nada, respondió.

-Sí, pero… con la condición de poder llamarte Eriol – el joven sonrió mientras seguía conduciendo, a pesar de querer mirarla a ella

-Estoy de acuerdo

Llegaron a una gran propiedad donde estaba una enorme mansión, deteniendo el automóvil cerca de la puerta principal. Tomoyo abrió la puerta y empezó a salir del auto, antes de que Eriol intentara siquiera salir para abrirle la puerta.

-Muchas gracias – le dijo con una leve sonrisa, y él también sonrió

-No es nada. Tu casa es hermosa. Pueden vivir muchas personas aquí – dijo sin dejar de lado su sonrisa, pero vio que ella desvió la mirada cambiando su expresión por una melancólica que no esperaba ver en ella

-Pero irónicamente existe en ella el eco de una sola persona – murmuró girándose por completo, para después voltear un poco – buenas noches

-Buenas noches – contesta por costumbre, observando que ella se aleja de su coche, y sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, abre la puerta con una llave que sacó de su mochila, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. A pesar de que pasaban los segundos después de que ella había entrado, él seguía allí, procesando por completo lo que acaba de escuchar – entonces, nos parecemos en más de lo que creí

Fueron unas palabras que solo el aire pudo escuchar, antes de que Eriol encendiera el motor del vehículo y se fuera de la propiedad Daidouji.

Tomoyo caminaba por el frío piso de la sala principal, escuchando como cada uno de sus pasos resonaba contra las losetas del suelo, hasta que el sonido viajó de ellas a los escalones que le conducían a su habitación. Cómo siempre, no era recibida por nadie, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada… Pero, estar acostumbrada no es lo mismo que ser algo bueno, ya que ni siquiera en un diccionario de sinónimos dice algo así, al menos no en los que ella había buscado años atrás.

Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta, yéndose a sentar en su cama de sábanas color lila, comenzando a reaccionar ante lo que acaba de hacer.

-Soy una tonta. No sé porqué dije eso frente a Hiragizawa – susurró para sí misma, parpadeando sin comprender lo que pasó allá afuera. Pero, luego de unos segundos de meditarlo, tuvo que corregirse a sí misma – es verdad… ya no es Hiragizawa… ahora es Eriol…

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura llevó la comida de ambos a la habitación, entregándole una bandeja de madera (de esas que se usan para llevar la comida a las camas), pero sin saber en dónde poner la suya, a lo cual Shaoran viendo eso, puso su té en el mueble que estaba junto a la cama, cerca de donde había dejado su celular, para después moverse a un lado.

-Ven – le indica al moverse, y ella se pone nerviosa, pero decide hacerle caso. Ella colocó su propio plato al lado del de Shaoran, poniendo también su caso de té junto al suyo. Temiendo lastimarlo, se sentó con la mayor suavidad y delicadeza posible, pero eso le hizo sonreír divertido – no soy de cristal – ella se sonrojó levemente por su cercanía. ¿Por qué esa actitud nueva de Shaoran hacia ella le ponía tan nerviosa? Solo que era diferente este nerviosismo al que sentía cuando él se comportaba algo hostil

-No, pero no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho – dijo mientras baja la mirada, sintiéndose nuevamente culpable de lo sucedido. Pero él le tomó del mentón, dejándola paralizada. Con ese leve toque de su mano le hizo ponerse de una manera muy extraña, fuera de su entendimiento, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo así. Shaoran también se sintió extraño, como si fuera algo nuevo tenerla así, pero imaginó que era por no recordar haberla tenido tan cerca antes, así que, ignorando esa sensación desconocida para él, volvió a hablarle

-Créeme; a pesar de no recordarte, estoy seguro de que tú eres quien menos culpa tiene – ella le mira a los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón latía de repente más rápido de lo normal. ¿Por qué, si no estaba corriendo como en clase de atletismo? Esos ojos… parecían ser sinceros, pero no lograba entender la seguridad con que lo había dicho. El aire se le había escapado de la boca, y su cuerpo seguía sin moverse ante ese toque tan suave

-¿Cómo… puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – logra formular una pregunta después de unos segundos

-Lo estoy, y eso me basta – luego de decir eso, le suelta el mentón y se dispone a comer – comamos antes de que se enfríe – ella, con algo de dificultad, asintió, y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio

Al haber terminado, ella se llevó los trastos sucios a la cocina, donde después de hacerlo, pudo ver su reflejo en la ventana de la cocina, mirándose fijamente, y recordando la mirada de Shaoran sobre ella, como si todavía le estuviera observando. Nunca antes le habían dedicado ese tipo de atención, y menos hubiese recibido ese trato de Shaoran Li antes del accidente, lo cual confirma que podría no ser tan mala idea omitir el tema del compromiso arreglado, para llevarse mejor hasta que él recuerde la verdad. Solo que, de tan solo pensarlo, vinieron a su mente unas palabras que escuchó decir a Touya alguna vez.

-A veces en la vida, hay acciones que pueden resultar ser un arma de doble filo – le dijo a su reflejo como si le estuviera advirtiendo algo, pero después niega con la cabeza, dejando de mirar el vidrio de la ventana – no necesariamente debe ser así. Solo es cuestión de saber manejarlo… eso espero

No era necesario pensar que va a llegar a ser algo tan drástico, ya que de por sí su relación con ese muchacho era pésima, y todo lo que podría suceder era exactamente la separación que él ya estaba proponiendo si no cambiaban las cosas. Todo lo que haría sería retrasar las cosas, además de saber cómo se hubiera comportado con ella si no hubiesen sido unidos por un trato para ayudar a su familia.

Al día siguiente, Shaoran despertaba con algo de dolor por haber movido levemente su pierna izquierda sin querer, pero luego vio que ya era de mañana. Vio su reloj despertador, para luego ver hacia donde estaba la cama de la chica, la cual, seguía ocupada por su dueña, durmiendo profundamente. El castaño allí entendió a lo que se refiere Sakura con las llegadas tarde a la Universidad. ¡Si no se apresuraba, llegaría horriblemente tarde!

-Sakura… Sakura… - le llama en un tono normal, pero ella solo se removió un poco, lo cual le dio algo de impaciencia, alzando la voz de una vez - ¡SAKURA!

-¡HOEEE! – se asustó un poco, pero luego de abrir un poco los ojos, vio a Shaoran acostado en la otra cama – buenos días Li – Shaoran frunció el entrecejo, sin entender lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué medio dormida le llama por su apellido? Sakura pronto reaccionó, alterada al recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior - ¡Digo! Buenos días Shaoran. Te prepararé el desayuno y me iré a la Universidad – se levantó veloz, y antes de que el muchacho pudiera decirle algo, ella salió de la habitación con algo de ropa y otras cosas para bañarse

Poco rato después, ella estaba vestida con una blusa manga corta blanca con letras rosas manuscritas, las cuales decían "Magic Star" con una estrella rosa brillante debajo, y un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, usando unas zapatillas blancas sin tacón. Llevaba el desayuno de Shaoran, el cual era un café negro algo cargado, pero endulzado, en una taza blanca, y unos waffles recién hechos con miel encima. Apenas le dio el desayuno comenzó a ordenar sus cosas con gran velocidad, ante la atenta mirada del joven Li, quien le habla luego de un rato.

-¿No vas a desayunar? – ella continúa con lo que estaba haciendo, respondiendo sin mirarlo

-Ya no tengo tiempo de hacer mi desayuno, pero voy a comprarme algo en un receso – le dijo tratando de restarle importancia, pero él no se convenció con esa respuesta

-Ven – ella algo curiosa y a la vez nerviosa, le obedeció, y él al tenerla cerca le tomó del brazo, acercándola más, dándole con su tenedor un pedazo de uno de sus waffles, asombrándola – no quiero que te enfermes por no desayunar, así que comerás esto conmigo – declaró con seriedad, y ella aceptó el bocado que le dio, aún sin poder creerlo del todo

-Gracias – dijo después de unos segundos – pero… yo los hice para ti – le recuerda con algo de pena, viéndolo negar con la cabeza

-Pero no me molesta compartir un poco contigo, Sakura – le responde antes de darle otro pedazo, comiendo él también, ante la mirada estupefacta de la castaña

Cada momento que pasaba cerca de ese chico, se estaba dando cuenta de lo diferente que es ahora, por el simple hecho de haber perdido la memoria. No es que agradezca algo así, pero tampoco era del todo malo conocer ese lado amable de Shaoran Li. Ahora que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo, no iba a perderla tan fácilmente.

Pronto el plato estuvo vacío, y ella apenas se percató de ello.

-¿Ya terminamos? – en lugar de ver el típico entrecejo fruncido del muchacho cuando hacía preguntas obvias, le vio sonreír levemente, algo divertido con su distracción

-Eres muy despistada – ella escucha con impresión la forma en que lo estaba tomando, sintiendo después que le suelta del brazo – ya puedes irte a la escuela. Solo quería que desayunaras y ya lo logré

-Gracias – fue todo lo que le contestó, antes de agarrar su mochila y salir de la habitación, como si estuviera huyendo de algo, solo que no sabía de qué, y sinceramente, le daba algo de miedo averiguarlo

Continuará…

Lo que hace Sakura es muy arriesgado, pero Shaoran tampoco le dio oportunidad de decirle la verdad. Esto no puede significar nada bueno jaja.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! Es verdad que Sakura decidió hacer algo muy arriesgado, por eso mismo el capítulo anterior de llama "Arma de doble filo", pero bueno, después se va a ver lo que sucederá conforme avanza la historia.

Aquí está el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado ;)

Capítulo 4. Recuerdos tristes… ¿Y otros confusos?

Sakura apenas y había llegado a tiempo con la profesora de la primera clase, entregándole los papeles correspondientes para justificar la ausencia de Shaoran el día anterior y las siguientes dos semanas. Después, en el receso, los amigos de Sakura, entre ellos Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa, se acercaron a ella. Se llamaban Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagizawa, Chiharu Mihara y Takashi Yamazaki.

-¿En verdad estás bien Sakura? – pregunta Chiharu con preocupación

-Sí, Shaoran me protegió – dijo con una sonrisa que sorprendió a todos, ya que a pesar de que esos dos estaban casados, jamás se llamaban por sus nombres de pila. Pero allí Takashi Yamazaki interrumpe los pensamientos de los demás

-Entonces Li debió haber elegido aprender teatro – esto les extraña a los que le escucharon

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Naoko con curiosidad

-¿Recuerdan la expresión "Rómpete una pierna" que usan para desear suerte en el teatro? – ellos asintieron – pues como Li se rompió una pierna, eso quiere decir que le dará suerte para una famosa carrera de actor – casi todos le miran sin creerle una sola palabra, pero Sakura le miró con asombro – y eso es porque, esa expresión nació hace siglos, cuando el actor principal de una gran obra se había roto una pierna poco antes de la presentación. Mágicamente mejoró en su actuación, y aún con una pierna rota, actuó ganando una gran fortuna, y actualmente su pariente lejano es el actual hombre más rico del mundo por esa misma suerte…

-Deja de decir mentiras tan absurdas, que lo que le pasó a Li fue algo muy serio – le regañó Chiharu mientras le agarraba del cuello, notablemente molesta – nunca vas a cambiar

-¿Era mentira? – Sakura estaba algo decepcionada por ello, ¡Parecía ser un dato muy interesante! Pero a final de cuentas era solo otra de las mentiras de Yamazaki

-Se nota que engañar a inocentes es el mejor pasatiempo de Yamazaki – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa burlona, avergonzando a Sakura

Después de ese día, pasaron otros diez, en los que Shaoran estuvo en el departamento mientras Sakura estaba en la Universidad. Ella estaba algo preocupada por tener que dejar al castaño solo, pero él le insistía en que podía hacer cosas por sí mismo. Las cosas entre ambos ya no eran tensas como antes, pero si algo incómodas para Sakura. Aunque en la Universidad ella no tenía que preocuparse por ese asunto hasta que él pueda regresar a clases.

En eso pensaba mientras se estaba dirigiendo al salón de clases que le tocaba, cuando recibe una llamada de su padre, así que se aleja de ese salón para contestar.

-¿Bueno?

_-Sakura, quiero que nos disculpes _– dijo su padre del otro lado de la línea, con un tono triste que sorprendió a la chica

-¿Por qué tendría que disculparlos? No entiendo

_-No habíamos tenido el valor de hablar contigo desde el día de la boda, y todo por obligarte a casarte con un joven a quien no amas _– Sakura suspiró resignada, antes de continuar hablando

-Nadie me obligó a casarme papá. Sé que los Li les hicieron reunirse con nosotros en el departamento de Shaoran para que nosotros eligiéramos lo que creíamos conveniente para ambas familias. Ustedes realmente querían que ambos nos negáramos para poder intentar otra alternativa. ¿No es así? – el hombre que estaba hablando con la despistada e inocente que era su hija, estaba impactado por lo que estaba escuchando

_-¿Cómo lo supiste? Nosotros… teníamos la esperanza de que al no ser un matrimonio por amor, se negaría al menos uno de los dos. No podíamos decírtelo ni siquiera por mensaje ya que los Li estaban vigilando cada uno de nuestros movimientos, y al ver que su hijo no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa opción, creímos que todo se iba a terminar allí. Pero…_

-Lo sé, yo decidí convencer a Shaoran para que este matrimonio funcione. Yo notaba en sus miradas que no querían que Touya ni yo pasáramos por momentos difíciles, pero tampoco querían que este matrimonio se llevara a cabo, y no podían decirlo por lo estrictos y controladores que son los Li – luego decir eso, suspiró nuevamente al recordar un detalle importante que debía confirmar – papá… ¿Tomoyo fue la primera opción para el matrimonio con Shaoran Li?

Fujitaka Kinomoto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mientras que Tomoyo veía a lo lejos a Sakura con algo de extrañeza, sin saber que la misma chica que era tan inocente como para caer en un tonto engaño de Takashi Yamazaki, era también lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer ese tipo de deducciones.

_-¿De dónde…?_

-No es difícil de adivinar si me pongo a pensar que la familia Daidouji era la principal heredera cuando el bisabuelo desheredó a mamá y la fortuna pasó a la tía Sonomi, la cual les cedió a pesar de seguir con vida. Cuando arreglaron sus diferencias también les dieron parte de la herencia, pero sin quitarle el mando del todo a los Daidouji. Supongo que si Tomoyo no sabe nada al respecto, es porque la tía Sonomi no quiso involucrarse en eso y los mandó a ustedes en su lugar – su padre tardó en responder, pero al final decidió decirle la verdad

_-Es cierto. Sonomi predijo que esto sucedería, así que cada vez menos se involucraba en los negocios con los Li y nos dejaba ese campo a nosotros. Ieran y Hien Li decidieron que tú eras la opción ideal, ya que los errores los cometimos nosotros por nuestra poca experiencia en esos asuntos _– Sakura cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos. ¿Su tía prácticamente la había entregado a ese matrimonio arreglado para salvar a su propia hija? En parte podía comprenderlo, pero también se sentía muy mal por eso, ya que no solamente eso había hecho

-Dile a la tía Sonomi que no se preocupe; no le diré nada a Tomoyo y voy a hacer lo posible para que este matrimonio funcione

_-Sakura… _\- ella no esperó a que le dijera más y colgó, comenzando a marcar otro número, que al contestar, no esperó que hablara

-Shaoran… necesito que no cuelgues y cuando te pase a una maestra, por favor dile que necesitas que vaya contigo – sus palabras eran carentes de sentido para el muchacho, y más al escuchar ese tono de tristeza que tenía la chica

_-¿Qué ocurrió?_

-Te lo explicaré cuando regrese. Por favor, haz lo que te pido – el joven Li estuvo callado por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a hablar

_-Está bien, lo haré_

-Gracias – apenas dijo eso, de acercó con la maestra que iba por los pasillos rumbo al salón, cuando estaba por empezar la clase de historia – profesora, Shaoran me necesita. Le pido permiso para salir antes de la Universidad y que le avise a los demás maestros – le pasó el celular a la maestra, quién escuchó al momento la voz de uno de sus mejores alumnos

_-Profesora, necesito que Sakura venga al departamento conmigo. Como no estoy acostumbrado a usar muletas las cosas se me complican. Yo no quería pedirle ayuda a ella para que no perdiera días de clases, pero ahora necesito su ayuda. Prometo que después haré lo posible para no depender de ella _– intentó sonar lo más conveniente posible, lo cual pudo funcionar

-No se preocupe joven Li, entendemos su situación. No se le pondrá falta en mi clase y me encargaré de avisarle a sus demás profesores que tampoco deben ponerle falta por ser justificada su ausencia. Deseo que se mejore pronto

_-Gracias _– la maestra le devolvió el celular a la chica, quién no necesitó que le confirmara lo que ya le habían confirmado a Li, y con una inclinación de cabeza se despide, antes de irse corriendo por los pasillos a pesar de las advertencias de los letreros de las paredes que fueron puestos para indicar que no corran en los pasillos de la Universidad

Tomoyo y sus demás compañeros le miraron sin entender nada, ya que de la nada Sakura se iba sin avisarles, aunque quizás eso tenía que ver con la llamada de hace unos minutos.

Sakura trató de concentrarse lo más posible en el camino que tenía enfrente, ignorando a su celular que estaba sonando por las constantes llamadas que intentaba hacer Tomoyo y que no contestaba. Después, recibió un WhatsApp de Tomoyo cuando ya había regresado al edificio dónde vive actualmente.

"_Sakura, ¿Qué ha pasado?"_

La castaña que estaba sentada en su automóvil (ya que el de Shaoran estaba en el taller desde hace 4 días y ella fue a buscar su coche un día en que su familia no estaba), ahora observa ese mensaje, tardando un poco en contestar.

"_Shaoran no está acostumbrado a usar muletas y no me gusta dejarlo solo en su condición. No te preocupes por mí, nos vemos mañana"_

Después de enviarlo, salió del vehículo, dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio. Ahora era que se ponía a pensar… ¿Cómo es que se dejó llevar por las ganas de alejarse de la Universidad, que no se dio cuenta de a quién recurrió hasta ahora? Abrió los ojos más de lo normal al recordar lo que acaba de hacer; le había pedido ayuda a Shaoran Li. ¿Cómo es que le va a explicar que su tía indirectamente la había entregado a un matrimonio arreglado con él? No podía decirle eso ahora que se estaban llevando mejor, además de que le había ayudado a escapar de Tomoyo, quién se daría cuenta de lo que pasa tarde o temprano por su estado de ánimo si seguía por allá.

Pensando en lo que podría decirle, recordó que ella no era una experta mintiendo, y que si ahora Shaoran creía en la mentira de que estaban casados por amor, era porque el mismo Shaoran había confundido las cosas, además de que no le había dejado explicarle la verdad. Realmente ella solo le estaba siguiendo el juego, pero lo de ahora sería ayudar a agrandar más esa mentira.

Pero recordó que existían también las verdades a medias, y que si le explicaba una de las dos cosas de las que se había enterado, ocultando la otra, tal vez podría convencerlo… o eso esperaba.

Al llegar al departamento, Shaoran le estaba esperando sentado en el sofá más grande, con las muletas recargadas en ese mismo sofá. Ella no se sorprendió al verlo allí, y se sentó cerca de él.

-Dime lo que pasó – le pidió con seriedad, y ella bajó la mirada un poco

-Antes de que perdieras la memoria, ambos sabíamos de los problemas económicos por los que pasa mi familia – el joven le mira con sorpresa al escuchar esa revelación – y hoy me acabo de enterar que… mi tía Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo, ya sabía que esos problemas iban a ocurrir – las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de la chica, cosa que el castaño notó con preocupación – y en lugar de apoyarnos o aconsejar a mis padres al respecto, solamente se apartó poco a poco de esos negocios, dejándonos a nuestra suerte, cuando ella sabía perfectamente que mis padres no tienen mucha experiencia en cosas como esas – apretó los puños tratando de controlar sus emociones negativas, mientras el joven castaño asimilaba lo que acaban de decirle

-¿Quiénes son los principales dueños? – pregunta para saber cómo aconsejarle

-A pesar de que mi madre era la principal heredera, mi bisabuelo la desheredó cuando ella se casó con un joven maestro que ahora es mi padre y el de mi hermano Touya. La herencia y la empresa pasó a ser de mi tía, pero con el pasar de los años mi bisabuelo se arrepintió y le cedió a mi familia parte de al herencia y acciones de la empresa. El problema era que mis padres no tienen experiencia en eso, y a mi tía no le importó…

Ya no sabía que pensar de Sonomi Daidouji. Esa mujer ya sabía que los Li independientemente de los negocios fallidos, ya tenían pensado el matrimonio arreglado con una de las herederas, y que la principal opción era Tomoyo. Pero le cedió más terreno en los negocios a los Kinomoto a pesar de la inexperiencia, para que en el momento de fallar ellos tuvieran que hacerse responsables de todo, cambiando a una prometida por otra. No esperaba que los prefiriera a ellos por sobre su hija, pero esa no era la forma de arreglar los problemas. Por eso no podía ver a Tomoyo por el momento, ya que no soportaría su tristeza y ella se enteraría de lo que hizo su madre.

Shaoran al mirarle, sintió como algo dentro de su ser se oprimía, dejando una sensación desagradable. No sabía si era correcto o no acercarse a ella, pero eso no le importaba tanto, y lo que hizo después fue por instinto y no escuchando razones. Lentamente se acercó más a ella, pensando en cómo era posible que una familiar tan importante para ella pudo simplemente abandonarlos cuando más lo necesitaban.

No sabía que ella pasaba por una situación así, y él no pensó en que ella no solamente era su esposa que vive con él, si no que también es una persona con una historia, la cual hasta ahora a él no se le había ocurrido intentar saber. Realmente no había intentado conocer mucho de ella, y ahora se arrepintió de ello. Sólo había intentado tratarla bien, pero sabe perfectamente que eso no es suficiente.

-Te pido que me disculpes – dijo de repente, asombrando a la chica, quién levanta la cabeza para mirarlo y tratar de entender eso, a lo que él continuó – no sabía que pasabas por esto, y no se me ocurrió saber más de ti – ella negó con la cabeza

-Yo tampoco lo intenté mencionar – hizo un intento por sonreír, pero fue tan leve que se notó que era forzado. Después volvió a bajar la mirada, y él le mira fijamente

-Ya no hagas eso – ella le mira de reojo, sin entender a lo que se refiere, mientras él desvía la mirada de Sakura – una persona tan alegre como tú no debería llorar

Sakura estaba algo impresionada por eso. ¿Él estaba intentando hacerle sentir mejor? Volvió a subir la mirada para verlo mejor, observando que él se sentía algo incómodo, lo cual le enternece un poco, pero no hace que su tristeza disminuya. Ahora es cuando necesita un abrazo de su madre, de su padre o de Tomoyo… pero quién estaba con ella en ese momento era él, Shaoran estaba allí para ella…

No hubiese creído jamás que el mismo chico que hace menos de dos semanas le miraba hostil, ahora trataba de encajar en su vida. Sin embargo, así era…

-Shaoran… - él le mira, esperando que continuara - ¿Puedo… abrazarte?

Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿De verdad ella había preguntado eso? Vio en su mirada, esperanza y deseos de que sus emociones sean protegidas por él… y su ser era incapaz de negarse a eso…

-Sí… sí puedes – extendió sus brazos, y ella no esperó más, abrazándolo al momento. El también le abrazó, sintiendo una sensación indescriptible recorrer por su cuerpo, ¿Era una corriente eléctrica? Era algo que no recuerda haber sentido nunca, incluso de tener todos su recuerdos en esos momentos, estaba seguro de que su cuerpo jamás había tenido tal sensación

Sakura reconoció que esta calidez era muy diferente a la de su hermano mayor, de su padre, su madre, su prima segunda, a la de Yue… y a la de Yukito… ella sabía que cada persona tenía un aura de calidez distinta, pero jamás imaginó que la calidez de Shaoran Li fuera tan reconfortante, y escuchar los latidos de su corazón tan cerca de ella, eran… algo que le transmite paz.

-Muchas gracias Shaoran

-No tienes que agradecer… sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, Sakura

Ella comenzó a creer en sus palabras, comenzando a sentirse mejor en los brazos del muchacho, y también comenzando a creer que… pasara lo que pasara, todo estará bien…

OOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo dibujaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, alejada del bullicio de los niños del parque Pingüino. Se preguntaba el porqué de la actitud de Sakura, aunque ahora que estaba en un matrimonio legal, se le hacía algo incómodo entrometerse, así que mientras ella se decidía a decirle lo que le sucede, iba a distraerse dibujando. Pero luego de un pequeño rato de inspiración, se quedó mirando fijamente una flor silvestre de color blanco que estaba solitaria a 30 centímetros de ella. Sin pensar en nada, comenzó a tararear, lo cual, para los oídos de algún receptor cercano, sería una maravilla…

-Una voz privilegiada en medio de la soledad, entristece a las personas a las que no se les dio el privilegio de escucharla – Tomoyo voltea sorprendida, viendo a Eriol detrás del mismo árbol de pie, mirándola

-Eriol, no esperaba verte aquí

-A veces me gusta alejarme de la rutina y salir a dar caminatas largas. Hoy cuando pasaba por las cercanías del parque, te vi y decidí saludarte. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por su puesto, adelante – el joven se sentó a la derecha de Tomoyo, mirándola con esa serenidad que tanto le caracteriza

-El lunes Shaoran regresa a la Universidad, por lo cual, ya sabremos si su carácter de esa vez continúa, o si eso solo fue una desorientación temporal a causa del accidente

-Es verdad, además de que también hay que ver cómo actúa Sakura con la presencia de Li – Eriol ya no le responde al respecto, y observó el dibujo de la chica

-Tu diseño es hermoso, pero algo triste, como si albergara soledad en su ser – comenta al ver que el dibujo es un hermoso vestido, aunque de tonos grisáceos. La pelinegra le mira con algo de impresión, y él vuelve a hablar – es algo con lo que yo me hubiese sentido identificado, excepto porque el diseño es de mujer – ella estaba aún más sorprendida, notando como la mirada de Eriol perdía su brillo característico

-¿Qué ocurre? – él desvió la vista hacia enfrente

-Algo me dice que tú entiendes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – menciona en un tono algo bajo, pero que ella logró escuchar

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Eriol volvió a mirarle, ahora sin perder detalle de su rostro

-Tu mirada, poco a poco pierde también su brillo – ella abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, sintiendo que él era un especie de psíquico

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando en eso?

-Tus ojos amatistas calan profundo en las personas, por lo cual pude notarlo – ella bajó la mirada, encontrándose con su dibujo, y sin pensarlo dos veces arrancó la hoja de la libreta y comenzó a romperla, ante la mirada impactada de Eriol – espera…

-No es posible que sea tan obvia – murmuró por lo bajo, y él sonrió levemente

-Toma en cuenta que eres prima segunda de Sakura, quien es pura y sincera, además de transparente con sus emociones – Tomoyo prestó atención a sus palabras – por eso es tu mejor amiga. Shaoran es mi mejor amigo por eso mismo, porque a pesar de sus constantes migrañas, es sincero y muy selectivo con sus amigos ya que quiere saber en quién confiar – ella suspiró al reconocer que Li a pesar de su carácter serio, fue muy noble al proteger a Sakura del impacto en el accidente, y tal vez sea verdad que cada persona es transparente a su modo

-Tienes razón – él sonrió levemente por eso, antes de continuar

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tú y yo no somos tan diferentes… huíamos de nuestras casas para ir a las de ellos, pero ahora al estar ambos casados y a pesar de saber que fue un trato más que un matrimonio, nos incomoda visitarlos – ya lo había dicho, lo que tanto había observado de ella… el secreto de Tomoyo Daidouji…

Ella sintió que su alma había sido penetrada de repente por Eriol. ¿Cómo supo eso de ella? No era algo normal ser tan acertado en las acciones de las personas… pero allí lo supo; él la había estado observando siempre. Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de regresar al departamento y ella le ofrecía su ayuda para atender a Li, cosa que Sakura negaba siempre… Eriol estaba cerca para saber de la salud de su amigo por medio de Sakura. Cuando era la primera en llegar a la Universidad, Eriol era el segundo y en algunas ocasiones incluso llegaba antes que ella… Mientras él estaba huyendo de su casa, había descubierto que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo…

-¡Déjame en paz! – alzó la voz de repente, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, ante la mirada anonadada del chico - ¿Qué sabes tú de huir? Confundes las cosas. Tú mismo dijiste al entrar a la Universidad que solo viniste a Japón como turista y que te gustó el lugar para vivir un tiempo – por primera vez en su vida le estaba hablando a alguien con un tono frío, pero él desvió la mirada, con decepción y tristeza

-¿Realmente crees que dejaría que todo el mundo supiera la verdadera razón? – Tomoyo ante esa pregunta comenzó a razonar mejor – No conozco las razones por las huyes de tu casa cada día, y tú no conoces las mías – cerró los ojos mientras sus recuerdos regresaban a su mente – Yo no soy tan valiente como Shaoran… yo si huí de un compromiso arreglado

Tomoyo quedó pálida como una hoja de papel, tratando de encontrar en Eriol algún rasgo de mentira o de broma, no encontrándolo…

-¿Qué? – Eriol se recargó en el tronco del árbol que les brinda su sombra a ambos, aún con los ojos cerrados - ¿Tú estabas comprometido? – él aún en esa posición abrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo

-Aún lo estoy – responde con sequedad, lo cual sorprendió más a Tomoyo – pero huí de Londres, y hasta del país Inglaterra, llegando a un punto cualquiera en el mapa de Japón, el cual resultó ser Tomoeda. Con la excusa de afinar mi japonés ya perfecto y con la excusa de usar mi estadía para conocer más de las raíces de mi madre, fue que estoy aquí actualmente. Y ya de eso… ha pasado un año y medio… - apretó los puños, tratando de contener sus emociones negativas, pero para sorpresa de él, Tomoyo volvió a sentarse a su lado

-Te propongo algo – él le mira expectante – te contaré lo que hace que "mi mirada pierda su brillo" – dijo entre comillas, haciéndole sonreír levemente – y luego tú me cuentas lo que hace lo mismo con tu mirada – no sabía porqué decía eso, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él. Ella sabe que él no es una mala persona, pero esto no se lo había querido contar a nadie ¡Ni siquiera a Sakura! No se sentía lista para esto, pero al parecer Eriol tampoco, y aún así quería hacerlo y también ayudarle

Eriol se pone a pensar en esa propuesta. Recordó que a Shaoran ya se lo había dicho poco tiempo después de conocerse, y tenerle confianza a Tomoyo no estará de más.

-Estoy de acuerdo – ella al escucharlo desvió la mirada hacia enfrente, mientras que el peliazul no perdía detalle

-Luego de morir papá, mamá se refugió en el trabajo, y yo siempre estuve bajo el cuidado de niñeras. Yo… siempre he intentado ser perfecta en todo lo que hago para impresionarle y enorgullecerla, pero… ella no le prestaba atención a eso…

FLASH BACK

-Mamá, prometiste ir al recital del coro. Por favor… - una Tomoyo de 12 años hacía lo posible para convencer a su madre que iba a salir de viaje al día siguiente, cuando el recital era en tres días

-Tengo que estar en Francia mañana mismo. Si le pido a una de las chicas de seguridad que graben, podré verlo sin necesidad de estar allá

-Pero… ¿De verdad es tan importante ese negocio? – Sonomi Daidouji tardó un poco en responder, pero al final se decidió en las palabras que creyó adecuadas

-Por ahora lo mejor será hacer todos los negocios posibles, ya que en el futuro habrá una época en la que no haré ningún negocio – fue todo lo que le contestó, y la niña no soportó más esa actitud de su madre

-¿Por qué evitas mi presencia? – Sonomi le mira con incredulidad y sorpresa, así que Tomoyo continúa al captar toda su atención – desde que murió papá, parece que el cariño que ambos me tenían se fue cuando él se fue… Quiero hacerlo todo bien para dejarte satisfecha, pero no entiendo qué es lo que quieres o esperas de mí que parece que no hago suficiente

-Tomoyo, no entiendes lo que yo siento, así que no es justo que pienses eso de mí – le responde con el entrecejo fruncido, pero la niña solamente derrama lágrimas

-Quiero entenderlo, por favor… - la alarma del celular de Sonomi suena, a lo que ella se aleja sin decirle nada más - ¡Mamá! – le llama mientras va detrás de ella, pero deja de seguirla momentos después, para luego subir las escaleras a su habitación

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Conozco a Sakura desde hace años, pero nunca le conté nada al respecto. Con su compañía había largos ratos en los que olvidaba que al regresar a casa, la soledad sería mi única compañera. Pero con lo que ha pasado con ella y Li, no me siento capaz de seguir dependiendo de ella de esa forma – su voz se iba apagando lentamente, mientras su mirada estaba fija en esa misma flor blanca, y que de sus ojos salieran lágrimas

A Eriol no le importó si era apropiado o no; se acercó más a ella y le abrazó, notando como en lugar de rechazarlo, aceptó el abrazo, comenzando a sollozar. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ella quería huir de la soledad de su hogar, de los recuerdos tristes que ese lugar le daba, siempre estaba al lado de Sakura porque ella si le demostraba que la quería… pero también era para no estar sola…

-La tristeza no es algo que debería tener ese rostro angelical que posees – le habla con un tono dulce, y ella aún en sus brazos, abrió los ojos con asombro

La calidez de Eriol era indescriptible… ni siquiera Sakura con sus abrazos le daba esa sensación de protección, como si Eriol con ese abrazo quisiera no solo consolarla, si no que también quería protegerla de esa soledad… su aroma natural combinado con el de una colonia de hombre de olor suave, eran más que suficientes para hacerle sentir cada vez mejor entre sus brazos.

Se soltaron luego de un rato, casi al mismo tiempo. Él con su mano le limpió las lágrimas a la chica, y ella sonrió tímidamente al sentir los dedos de Eriol acariciar sus mejillas.

-Supongo que ahora te toca a ti – menciona ella, y él sonrió levemente por eso

-Supones bien hermosa amatista – ella se sonroja un poco al escuchar tal apodo, y él amplía su sonrisa, antes de suspirar pesadamente – yo… pasé algo similar de niño – ahora ella le mira con impresión – aunque ninguno de mis padres murió, ellos se enfocaron en sus negocios, dejándome al cuidado de mi prima Nakuru Akizuki, la cual, para serte sincero, era una agradable compañía. Pero ella salía mucho a antros, fiestas y demás de forma clandestina, siempre pidiéndome que guardara el secreto y que fingiera que ella estaba conmigo toda la noche. Cuando al fin decidió sentar cabeza, lo hizo para casarse, y desde ese día, casi nunca la he visto…

Tomoyo notó el claro gesto y tono melancólico de Eriol, quién tenía la vista hacia enfrente desde hace un rato. El de lentes frunció el entrecejo pocos segundos después de decir eso, como cambiando sus recuerdos a unos menos gratos.

-Eriol… - el mencionado sin mirarla continuó con su relato

-Luego, hace dos años, mis padres fueron a Londres al fin, pero fue para anunciarme que estaba comprometido, con una mujer algo mayor que yo, de buena familia, llamada Kaho Mizuki…

FLASH BACK

-Kaho, entiéndeme, quiero casarme con alguien a quien yo ame – la mujer frente a Eriol era de pelo rojizo, con un vestido entallado azul marino que le llegaba a las rodillas, zapatillas de tacón del mismo color, y le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido

-Sabes que esto lo decidieron nuestros padres, y aunque yo estoy de acuerdo, tu quieres romper el compromiso. ¿De qué te sirve eso? Dudo mucho que encuentres a alguien con mayor posición social que yo en tan poco tiempo

-Pues lamento decirte que convencí a mis padres de posponer el matrimonio hasta que me gradue de la Universidad. ¿Recuerdas Kaho? Aún no he cumplido los 18 años – sus palabras agrandaron el coraje de la mujer

-Tarde o temprano te casarás conmigo. Solo evitas por un periodo de tiempo lo que después será inevitable, Eriol – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, y el mencionado le mira de una manera que jamás había expresado en su vida antes; con hostilidad

-Al menos descansaré de ti, ya que me voy a estudiar al extranjero – ella se sorprendió al saber eso

-¿A dónde?

-No es de tu incumbencia, y aunque lo fuera no te lo diría

-Le preguntaré a mis suegros – dijo con una expresión triunfal, pero él no se inmutó

-Ellos tampoco saben a donde voy a irme, y si después me entero de que me seguiste, me voy a otro lado más lejos. Me importa poco si me quieres perseguir por todo el mundo, ya que con tal de estar lejos de ti soy capaz de irme hasta Tombuctú – lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona, y ella se enfureció más

(Nota: Tombuctú es el nombre de Timbuktú, siendo la capital de Malí, en África. Muchos han escuchado de ese lugar sin saber dónde está o si realmente existe, así que por eso puse el dato)

-Lárgate entonces, pero tarde o temprano volverás suplicando mi perdón, y yo te lo concederé luego de nuestra noche de bodas – los ojos azules del muchacho le miraron con una frialdad tan intensa que parecían dos hielos, haciendo lo posible para no imaginar esa escena que ella acaba de mencionar

-Cállate – sin decir nada más se alejó de ella, harto de todo y de todos, dispuesto a empacar para un largo viaje, el cual deseaba que durara para siempre…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Cuando al fin había abordado el avión me sentí aliviado y dispuesto a disfrutar de mi libertad, aunque claro, sanamente. Pero… es solo cuestión de tiempo, algún día deberé regresar…

Tomoyo no se imaginaba tal historia. ¿Eriol de verdad se había comportado así con esa mujer? Nunca ha visto ese tipo de actitud del joven Hiragizawa, y espera nunca llegar a verla. Pero entonces, si ese era el caso… Eriol siempre fue sincero con Kaho, y ella no lo entendía, así que al sentirse acorralado por ella y por sus padres, quiso alejarse de ellos, y realmente no le culpaba por eso.

-No eres un cobarde. Sakura y Li hicieron un trato, siendo Sakura una buena persona. Yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo – Eriol le mira ahora agradecido por su comprensión

-Gracias Tomoyo. Perdóname por entrometerme en tu vida así, pero… quería hacerte saber que si necesitas a alguien en quien confiar, aquí estoy

-Gracias a ti por preocuparte por mí, aunque también te pido una disculpa por haberte hablado así

-Eso es lo de menos… - quería seguir con la conversación, pero no sabía cómo. Apenas estaban empezando a tenerse confianza poco a poco, y no quería presionarla en nada, y menos cuando él se sentía de esa misma manera

OOOOOOOOOO

Después de que Sakura había sido consolada por Shaoran, las cosas se habían calmado, y la cercanía entre ellos no era tan incómoda como cuando fue reciente el accidente, pero a pesar de los comportamientos amables de chico, ella no dejaba de pensar en que de no haber ocurrido el accidente y de no haber perdido la memoria, Li Shaoran sería frío con ella, así que tampoco tenía que acostumbrarse mucho a eso y recordar que él tarde o temprano recuperará sus recuerdos.

Al fin era Lunes, el día en que Shaoran regresa a la Universidad. El automóvil del chico Li ya estaba reparado, el joven ya tenía su mochila lista, ya estaba vestido con una camisa manga corta azul celeste, pantalón de mezclilla azul, además de que estaba sentado en su cama con sus muletas junto a él. Todo estaba en orden, excepto por…

-¡Oye!, ¡Oye!, ¡Sakura! – le llamaba a la castaña que aún no había despertado. ¿Acaso iba a llegar tarde por esto? Es su primer día de clases después del accidente, en el que tal vez la escuela le haga recordar algo de su pasado, y ella seguía dormida – es inútil, llevo así varios minutos. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que despierte? ¿Traer una trompeta, o un despertador conectado a una bocina? – trató de pensar luego en cosas más coherentes, ya que ninguna de las mencionadas era posible de hacer en ese momento

No había visto a su amigo llamado Eriol Hiragizawa ni a esa chica llamada Tomoyo Daidouji desde que fueron a verlos por su preocupación, y en parte agradecía eso, pero tampoco podía alejarlos por mucho tiempo, ya que eso les podría hacer sospechar algo, además de que tal vez sus presencias puedan ayudar a que sus recuerdos regresen…

Pero tratando de pensar en Eriol, un dolor de cabeza interrumpe bruscamente sus pensamientos. Era algo horrible, ya que el dolor parecía venir desde el interior de su cabeza, haciendo que Shaoran cierre los ojos sin poder soportarlo, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Fue en ese momento, que algo extraño llegó a su mente de repente…

FLASH BACK

-¿Quieres el chisme acaso, Eriol Hiragizawa? – el mencionado ríe levemente

-No lo creo necesario querido amigo. Solo dejas que te hagamos sonreír dos personas; tu amada prometida y yo

-Lo dices como si también estuviese enamorado de ti – dijo el castaño alzando una ceja, y el peliazul ríe nuevamente

-De ser así no podría corresponder a tus sentimientos, ya que me gustan solamente las mujeres

-Mejor no fastidies y vamos – cortó la conversación, antes de adelantarse, y Eriol solo le siguió…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

¿Qué había sido eso? Al fin estaba comenzando a recordar a Eriol Hiragizawa. Eso era buena señal, ¿No? Pero en ese primer recuerdo, a parte de ver que el tal Eriol si era su amigo, ahora pensó que era un amigo algo idiota, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir cosas como esa? Pero debía admitir que él mismo también había dicho algo estúpido.

¿Su amada prometida? Apenas le había puesto atención a esas palabras. ¿Hablaban de Sakura… o de la tal Meiling? Eso no lo sabía aún. Pero Meiling… ¿Alguna vez había estado enamorado de ella? Sin sus recuerdos completos no podía saberlo todavía, pero la única conversación que recuerda con Meiling, después del accidente, no fue nada amigable. Además, su esposa es Sakura…

¡No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora! Debía despertar a Sakura para llegar temprano a la Universidad.

Por suerte, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos con pesadez, antes de mirarlo, cerrándolos después… y abrirlos nuevamente ahora completamente despierta.

-¡¿Qué hora es?! – se sentó en la cama, exaltada

-Hora de que casi traigo una trompeta – bromeó para tranquilizarla – aún no es tan tarde, pero apresúrate un poco

-¡Sí!

OOOOOOOOOO

Eriol esperaba en el estacionamiento junto a Tomoyo. Faltaban 5 minutos para que las clases dieran inicio, pero a ellos poco les interesa. Ellos ayudarían a Shaoran en el caso de que el chico no pudiese bajar por sí mismo del coche con las muletas. Por esa razón estaban allí, y se explicarían con eso ante los profesores.

Vieron que pronto llega el coche gris de Shaoran, el cual se estaciona frente a ellos. Sakura salió primero del asiento del conductor, y el castaño abrió la puerta, puso las muletas afuera y salió por sí solo del automóvil.

-Por lo visto sigues siendo terco, amigo – Shaoran alzó una ceja al escuchar a Eriol. ¿Terco? Sólo no quería ser la carga de nadie

Afortunadamente todos llegaron a tiempo y las clases pasaron con normalidad. En el primer receso, los cuatro se separaron en grupos de dos; Tomoyo y Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran. El Hiragizawa le prometió a Sakura ayudar en lo que hiciera falta a Shaoran y llamarle en caso de una emergencia o si le necesitaban.

Eriol se sentó junto a Shaoran en una banca del patio que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, y Shaoran dejó las muletas recargadas en esa banca.

-¿Se te dificulta andar en muletas con tantas escaleras? – le pregunta con algo de preocupación el peliazul

-Un poco – fue su respuesta con un tono de frustración por su resistencia… ¿O era su paciencia? Cualquiera de las dos estaba en un bajo nivel

-Dudo que sea por debilidad. A mí me parece que como siempre, la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes – declara con tranquilidad, recibiendo la mirada asombrada del joven Li ¿Acaso adivinaba lo que pensaba? O tal vez le conoce muy bien. No pudo pensar en eso por mucho tiempo, ya que Eriol le habla otra vez – Shaoran… ¿Qué ha pasado con Meiling? – era el momento de averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no. Ya había esperado muchos días

El mencionado le mira sin entender. ¿Qué habría de pasar con esa chica? Tal vez Eriol sabía de cómo ella molestaba desde que él se casó con Sakura.

-Después de que llamó hace unos días para molestarnos, decidí cortar toda comunicación con ella – Eriol le mira con incredulidad y sorpresa, pero Shaoran continuó hablando – ya no tiene sentido que esa mujer quiera separarme de Sakura, ya que ella es mi esposa, y no tiene que aferrarse al pasado

Eriol frunció el entrecejo, desviando su mirada hacia donde se encontraban platicando animadamente Tomoyo con Sakura. Simplemente no podía creer que lo que Shaoran decía era la verdad, pero estaba seguro de que ni el mismo Shaoran sabía eso. De haber cambiado la situación con Sakura, su amigo le habría contado al respecto, y sin embargo, lo que hizo fue aislarse de los demás junto con Sakura, comportarse muy extraño y decir cosas que no concordaban con la realidad de sus sentimientos. Llegó a la conclusión de que eso le convenía temporalmente a Sakura, pero tarde o temprano la verdad iba a revelarse.

-Bueno, te entiendo – dijo como si nada – cambiando de tema, ¿Qué crees que deba regalarle a mi novia? Mañana es nuestro aniversario – Shaoran le miró con extrañeza. ¿Para que le pedía opinión a él? La novia debía ser la tal Tomoyo

-Mmm… no lo sé, yo pienso que debes averiguar lo que a ella le gustaría tener. No sé mucho de romance a pesar de estar casado – Eriol frunció el entrecejo, y el castaño suspiró resignado – no me mires así, le preguntas al sujeto equivocado – pero el peliazul no cambió su expresión

-Shaoran, ni antes ni después de conocernos he tenido novia, y tú lo sabes – contestó con algo de molestia, dejándolo petrificado – lo sabía, presentas un caso de amnesia. Sakura y tú fueron algo obvios ese día – Shaoran bajó la cabeza un poco, y después de un corto silencio decide hablar

-Al despertar en el hospital, no recordaba quién era, no recordaba a mi propia esposa, ni a mi familia, ni a ti – Eriol esperó que siguiera con su explicación – Sakura fue a verme, estaba preocupada por mí, y se puso triste al saber de mi amnesia, culpándose de eso porque yo la había protegido en el impacto con esa camioneta. Al ver lo triste que se puso por eso, decidí que nadie más debía saberlo, y le pedí guardar el secreto para no preocupar a nadie más. Ni siquiera se lo dijimos al doctor, ¿Para qué? No iba a servir de nada. Además, he empezado a recordar un poco de ti – termina de explicar tratando de hacerle ver el lado positivo de la situación, mientras que Eriol procesaba la información

-¿Y Sakura te explicó sobre tu rompimiento con Meiling? – intenta saber más al respecto, y Shaoran no entiende bien la pregunta

-Mas o menos. La verdad no me interesa cómo terminé con esa chica, y no quise saber de eso a pesar de que intentó explicarme todo. No le encuentro sentido si estoy casado con Sakura, y si estoy empezando a recuperar mis recuerdos tarde o temprano voy a recordar cómo sucedieron las cosas. ¿No crees? No es muy cómodo hablar con mi esposa sobre mi ex-prometida

Al fin el Hiragizawa entendió absolutamente todo: Sakura intentó explicarle bien, pero Shaoran no se lo permitió por terco, y ella al ver que ya no era frío o malhumorado con ella, decidió dejar las cosas así para llevarse bien con él por un tiempo, antes de que recupere la memoria. No podía culparla por ello, ya que antes de ese accidente las cosas entre ellos iban de mal en peor.

Pero eso tampoco era tan buena idea. ¿Qué pasará con Meiling después de esto? Shaoran de seguro creía que ella era una ex-novia a la cual debía olvidar, y que Sakura era la esposa de la cual debía estar enamorado. Todo esto era un lío, y tanto Sakura como Shaoran se lo habían buscado.

-Bien, pues espero que te recuperes pronto amigo, y recuerdes lo bien y mal que has hecho en tu vida. Despreocúpate; no le diré de esto a nadie, pero no le digas a Sakura que yo lo sé, para no incomodarla – Shaoran sonrió levemente con alivio

-De acuerdo, gracias. Espero poder recordar todo de ti muy pronto

Eriol decidió dejarlo así, ya que ambos habían causado todo ese problema: Desde casándose sin amor y llevándose mal, hasta la necedad y las mentiras. Pero todo estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno que era inevitable, y las acciones y actitudes de ambos desde el principio habían determinado que la bomba iba a explotar tarde o temprano. Él también ha cometido sus propios errores, y también sabe que eso mismo podría pasar con él, pero ya no hay remedio, ya que las decisiones estaban tomadas. Era su mejor amigo, pero ese tipo de decisiones eran solamente suyas, al igual consigo mismo.

Continuará…

Jajaja la verdad, la parte de la mentira de Yamazaki me dio risa a mi misma, ya que jamás me había puesto a inventar mentiras tan ridículas XD Eso fue solo porque Yamazaki me cae bien a pesar de sus tonterías.

Debo aclarar que he puesto a Kaho como mala, y no sé si eso moleste a alguien, porque de ser así lo siento mucho. Mientras muchos la quieren otros la odian. La verdad yo la puse así porque alguien debe ser el malo del cuento, y también me gusta más la pareja de Eriol y Tomoyo a pesar de no ser canónica (aunque mi pareja favorita de este anime es la de Sakura y Shaoran)

Realmente el secreto de Tomoyo no era la gran cosa en comparación con el de Eriol, pero sentir la soledad y la sensación de que tu madre no parece quererte en su vida, y a pesar de eso sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien, es algo triste.

¿Alguien se esperaba el secreto de Eriol? Sean sinceros jajaja. Además, Sakura y Shaoran están llevándose mucho mejor que antes, pero ella no sabe que el joven Li está empezando a recuperar la memoria. Uff, esto se pone complicado jeje.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, la verdad no pensé que la historia le gustaría a alguien cuando empecé a escribirla.

En el capítulo anterior hubieron revelaciones, las cuales van reforzando poco a poco la relación de los cuatro personajes principales de la historia. Después de que termine este capítulo, les voy a hacer una pregunta, la cual no voy a hacer aún para armarme de valor jajaja.

Capítulo 5. Extrañas sensaciones

Unos días después de que Shaoran tuvo que decirle a Eriol sobre su amnesia, estaban saliendo de la última clase los cuatro juntos. Para el joven Li fue muy complicada cada una de las clases, ya que no recordaba lo que significan las cosas que estaban enseñando, además de que al perder clases, era lógico que estaría más perdido en ese aspecto.

En eso pensaba, cuando Ren, el joven que les había molestado y les había hecho llegar tarde en una ocasión, estaba observando al castaño con una sonrisa burlona. Por su puesto que Shaoran no recordaba eso, como tampoco recordaba que había declarado en el estacionamiento estar casado con Sakura Kinomoto, pero que solo había sido para no retrasarse más esa mañana.

-Vaya Li, tal parece que no estás en condiciones de nada – el mencionado alza una ceja, mirando después a Sakura para que le explique si era algún conocido suyo, pero ella suspiró profundamente

-Ren, no es momento de ponerse a discutir con él

-Kinomoto, yo no tengo deseos de eso. Yo lo que realmente quiero es decirte que no creo en los chismes de los demás, pero no entiendo porqué sucedió todo esto – Shaoran no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo ese chico, pero la verdad es que Sakura tampoco sabía de lo que estaba hablando. En cambio, Eriol y Tomoyo si lo sabían perfectamente

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunta el castaño con curiosidad, mientras que el peliazul se lamentaba la pésima suerte de que a Ren se le ocurriera hacer eso justamente cuando el desmemoriado Shaoran asistía a clases

-A los rumores sobre su matrimonio – responde ahora Yamazaki mientras salía del salón junto con Chiharu, Naoko, Rika y unos compañeros más – por toda la escuela se dice que su matrimonio de hace un mes fue muy repentino, así que la mayoría de los alumnos suponen que Sakura pudo haber salido embarazada

Shaoran abrió los ojos más de lo normal, luego mirando inmediatamente a la chica de ojos verdes, quién al momento negó con la cabeza, antes de tomar todo el valor que le era posible. Si dejaba que los chismes siguieran, todo se iba a complicar. Además, lo que menos quería era que Li creyera que se habían casado por eso, cuando no era así. Ella ya sabía que ese chisme era el que más iban a inventar, pero, ¿Por qué justamente confirman que los demás pensaban eso, cuando eran los primeros días de clases para Shaoran después de perder la memoria?

-Pero yo no estoy embarazada. Simplemente son tonterías de los que quieren hacernos ver mal – le asegura sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, y él se tranquiliza al saber eso

-Eso ya lo sabía – habla nuevamente Ren – lo que no entiendo es cómo te casaste con Li si nunca antes habían hablado. Ustedes eran unos completos desconocidos hasta que simplemente de un día para otro ya venían juntos a la escuela en el coche de Li y se iban juntos. Eso es lo que no logro entender

Realmente no podía culparle por eso, ya que no era normal algo así… a menos de que sea por el matrimonio arreglado que Sakura sabe que tienen. Pero no podía decirle eso ahora que Shaoran cree estar casado con ella por amor, así que tenía que ser rápida para inventar algo que fuera creíble… cosa que no era muy buena idea si Eriol y Tomoyo estaban presentes.

Pero Eriol nota claramente los dilemas de la chica, así que tuvo que pensar por Sakura sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

-Será mejor que esta conversación sea en privado, entre ustedes tres, ya que armar un escándalo es lo que menos quieren. ¿No es así? – los demás se sorprenden de esa propuesta, pero Sakura le agradecía internamente por la idea

-Sí, será lo mejor, vamos – ella comienza a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos por los que ya no pasaban alumnos, seguida de Shaoran y más lejos seguida por Ren. Algunos compañeros chismosos iban a seguirlos, pero Eriol se interpone

-Si tienen vida social y no dependen de los chismes de otros, váyanse. Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer por allá

-Pero a mí se me olvidó una libreta – menciona una chica entre los demás

-Pues qué pena, pero por el momento esta zona queda prohibida – declara el Hiragizawa con seriedad. No era tonto, y sabía perfectamente que los demás iban a inventar excusas para ir detrás de ellos y enterarse del chisme de primera mano

-¿Y quién te dio el derecho de hacer algo así? – pregunta otro de los alumnos

-Solamente le vamos a decir al director que quieren molestar a Li, sabiendo que es uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela y que no está en óptimas condiciones de salud – agrega Tomoyo mientras se coloca junto a Eriol – ya que ustedes se iban en el momento en que Ren les habló a Sakura y a Li, y de la nada van en la dirección contraria, por donde ellos acaban de irse. Eso suena un poco sospechoso, ¿No lo creen? – les habla con una dulzura fingida, haciendo que los demás no tuvieran más opción que marcharse. Esa actitud de la pelinegra les daba algo de miedo

-Vaya, eres muy buena dando argumentos – ese comentario del de lentes le hizo sentir un ligero calor en las mejillas, pero era casi imperceptible

-Muchas gracias

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, pero Eriol parece cansarse de eso, así que decide hablar con ella.

-No hemos hablado mucho desde esa tarde en el Parque Pingüino – Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía tener deseos de hablar con él, o al menos no de ese tema - ¿Ahora qué hice? – pregunta con algo de decepción, ya que en lugar de avanzar, parecían retroceder, lo que le estaba preocupando. Tal vez hablarle de su compromiso no fue buena idea, pero quería ser sincero con ella y no ocultarle nada

-Ese día… me di cuenta de que tú tienes peores problemas que los míos... yo me he sentido mal por lo que he pasado, y realmente lo que tengo son problemas de atención… - Eriol le mira con algo de impresión, pero ella no deja de hablar – he buscado la atención de mi madre por años, además de que he buscado la atención de Sakura… solo quería que la gente que quiero me preste atención, pero ese es un pensamiento egoísta – se sentía mal ahora por lo que ha pasado con ella misma, pero al escuchar que Eriol suspira, levanta la mirada hacia él, con curiosidad

-Yo también sufro de eso – dijo con simpleza, dejándola incrédula por esa afirmación – antes del maldito compromiso arreglado que hicieron mis padres con los de Kaho, solo por ser "de sociedad y para duplicar nuestras fortunas"… yo también buscaba la atención de mis padres y la de Nakuru. De una forma u otra lo hacía, y la mayoría de veces que lo conseguía era con Nakuru… - el joven Hiragizawa vuelve a suspirar, preparándose mentalmente para lo que dirá – Cuando Shaoran llegó a Tomoeda, él era demasiado cerrado y frío, pero eso me llamó la atención, ya que sentía que en realidad no era así. Empecé a hablarle desde el primer día, y aunque me costó bastante trabajo, no por nada ahora somos mejores amigos

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que estabas diciendo? – pregunta ella sin entender, y él sonrió levemente por eso

-Me encanta decirle estupideces solo para llamar su atención y molestarlo, y a pesar de que él juraba odiar eso de mí, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que unas de las tonterías que decía le causaban gracia. Después le conté lo del compromiso y de verdad le sorprendió que una persona como yo tuviera ese tipo de problemas, y poco a poco él también comenzó a hablarme de su vida. No sé si lo notaste, pero aunque me llevaba bien con Yamazaki desde que llegué, mi primer verdadero amigo fue Shaoran. Así que te entiendo más de lo que crees, ¿y qué importa si nos gusta llamar la atención de las personas que queremos? No es un crimen querer tener compañía – al menos para él no era un crimen o algo malo, solo que debían hacerlo moderadamente

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras del muchacho de lentes, y es que quizás, si se parecen en más cosas de lo que pensaba. Parecía demasiado extraño que los dos fueran del tipo de personas que les gusta llamar la atención de sus amigos y familiares, pero… incluso tener eso en común, ya no le parecía del todo malo a pesar de lo raro que suena.

-Puedes tener razón – es todo lo que se le ocurre decir, y es que no era muy común hablar para ella hablar de ese tema tan a la ligera, cosa de lo que Eriol se da cuenta, así que busca cambiar el tema como puede

-¿Descubriste algo de Sakura con respecto al tema de Shaoran? – ella le mira con una leve sonrisa, aunque se veía un poco de frustración

-La verdad es que ella cuando habla de él, solo menciona que se preocupa por su estado, pero no se quiere adentrar en el tema. Cuando le pregunté sobre su convivencia, ella me dijo que habían decidido llevarse bien, aunque sinceramente, la vi muy nerviosa – menciona lo que recuerda de su conversación en un receso, antes de llenarse de curiosidad - ¿Cómo te fue a ti con Li?

-Me dijo todo lo que sucedió, y le dije que no le diría a nadie – le responde con una sonrisa leve

-Ah, entiendo – contesta con otra sonrisa, pero él se dio cuenta de su decepción al no poder saber lo que pasaba

Eso no le gustaba para nada a Eriol, ya que apenas habían tenido la confianza de hablar de sus problemas, y ahora él debía guardarle un secreto de un tema que a ella también le concierne si su prima segunda estaba involucrada.

-Pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo – esas palabras eran algo que la Daidouji no se esperaba, mirándole con sorpresa e incredulidad – solamente debes prometer que no le dirás a Sakura y Shaoran que sabes al respecto – ella no sabía que decir al principio, pero pocos segundos después sonrió contenta con esto

-Te lo prometo

Eriol suspiró profundamente, pensando cómo empezar con la explicación que iba a darle.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura entró a un salón que ya estaba desocupado, seguida de los dos muchachos, siendo Ren el que cerró la puerta después de verificar que no había nadie más cerca de esa zona.

-Ok, ya no hay tarados por aquí – comenta antes de mirar a la castaña con algo de seriedad, pero sin frialdad, cosa que le tranquiliza a ella, pues la frialdad era algo que ya no quería ver en los ojos de nadie, así que se tenía que asegurarse de que después de esta conversación Shaoran no vuelva a mirarle con frialdad cómo antes del accidente – Ahora, quisiera la explicación que pedí

-¿Se puede saber por qué pides explicaciones como si tuvieras el derecho de ellas? – le cuestiona el castaño con el entrecejo fruncido, ya que no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando ese chico

-Es sencillo; estoy enamorado de Kinomoto, y no soporto que esté casada contigo si jamás los vi ser novios

Tanto Sakura como Shaoran abrieron los ojos más de lo normal, pero mientras ella estaba pálida, él estaba molesto con ese muchacho al que no conoce, pero tampoco tiene el interés de conocer, ya que quiere quitarle a su esposa de esa manera tan descarada.

-¿Nunca nos viste ser novios? – le pregunta mientras observa de reojo a Sakura, quien apenas estaba reaccionando por la declaración de ese chico

-Claro que no, si ni siquiera se hablaban en la escuela, así que dudo que fuera de ella tuvieran una relación clandestina. De un día para otro iban y venían juntos en tu coche, y de la nada declaraste que estabas casado con Kinomoto

También a Shaoran se le hizo extraño eso, ya que no era normal ese tipo de comportamiento de su parte, o al menos no creía ser de esa forma. Volvió a mirar a su esposa, quien cómo pudo dio su respuesta.

-Nosotros… éramos discretos con respecto a nuestro matrimonio – contesta tratando de no mentir del todo, ya que era cierto que no habían querido decirle a nadie de ello hasta que Shaoran lo declaró de la nada en el estacionamiento para llegar temprano a clases, y de no ser por eso hubiera seguido en secreto hasta quién sabe cuándo – seguimos estudiando, y si decíamos sobre eso iban inventar que yo había quedado embarazada. Y justamente al enterarse, eso fue lo primero que pensaron

Se sentía orgullosa de si misma, ya que esa sí era una verdad. Solamente no tenía que ponerse nerviosa para responder las preguntas y tal vez las cosas salgan bien. Al ver las expresiones de Shaoran y la de Ren, se alivió, ya que se notaba que le creían, y tenían que creerle si no estaba mintiendo.

-Pero… ¿De verdad te fijaste en este antipático y creído? Si no hablara con Hiragizawa y ocasionalmente con Yamazaki, sería un completo antisocial al que solo le interesa ser el mejor de la escuela. Se cree superior a todos, incluso se cree más que tú – Sakura al escucharlo no pudo evitar mirar a Shaoran, observando con estupefacción algo que no esperaba

Todos los que conocen a Shaoran Li, siempre saben que al insultarlo o criticarlo, su mirada parece convertirse en una daga de hielo que va dirigido a ellos. Pero ahora… su expresión era de sorpresa e incluso tenía un toque de tristeza, mientras le miraba a ella como pidiéndole perdón por ser así. Eso fue más que suficiente para que ella no tolere las palabras de Ren. Tal vez era cierto que el Shaoran Li frío y severo que conocía parece creerse superior a los demás, pero el Shaoran Li que está conociendo ahora es completamente diferente, y no debe permitir que le hagan sentir mal.

-Eso no es verdad – dijo ahora sin pensarlo siquiera, firme en sus palabras – normalmente es muy serio y debo admitir que le importan demasiado los estudios, pero si tiene pocos amigos es porque… seguramente quiere tener amigos sinceros, no a hipócritas que hablan mal de él justo como tú lo estás haciendo

-Por favor Kinomoto, no me digas que fuera de la escuela es un príncipe azul y que dentro de ella vuelve a ser el Grinch que todos conocemos… - sus palabras sarcásticas son el límite de la castaña

-¡Al menos es mucho mejor de lo que tú serás! – le alza la voz para callarlo, dejándolo anonadado – en ese accidente automovilístico, él me protegió y recibió todo el daño por mí, y a pesar de eso ha sido muy bueno y amable conmigo. ¡Y tú quieres que me fije en ti cuando no te lo mereces! Él es un gran estudiante y se preocupa por mí, mientras que tú buscas perjudicarlo

Shaoran era el más sorprendido con esas palabras de esa chica. ¿De verdad piensa todo eso de él? Casi había perdido el aliento de escucharla, mientras que dentro de su ser, tenía una sensación agradable que no podía descifrar, pero que le hacía reconocer a Sakura aún más como su esposa. ¿Cómo iba a creer en lo que dice ese sujeto si ella se preocupa todo el tiempo por su salud y bienestar?

-Pero…

-Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme, será mejor que Shaoran y yo nos vayamos, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – le corta la conversación, harta de ese chico, antes de salir de ese salón, esperando que el joven Li haga lo mismo, cosa que no tardó en hacer

Regresaban por los pasillos en silencio, pero no duró demasiado, ya que el castaño se detuvo, extrañándole a ella.

-Gracias – le habla en un tono bajo, mirando fijamente el suelo, sin mirar la expresión de asombro que ella tenía

-¿Hablas de lo que dije? No iba a permitir que te dijeran cosas tan horribles. Quieran o no, yo… estoy casada contigo – le costó algo de trabajo decir eso, pero valió la pena, ya que ver su sonrisa compensó su vergüenza

-¿Quieres… ir a comer a algún lado? Aunque estoy en muletas, si vamos en coche no habrá problema – tenía que hacerle entender que no se siente más que ella, y que si alguna vez pareció que era así, entonces debía compensarle ese comportamiento

-Bueno… sí, con mucho gusto – si bien al principio le extrañaba mucho este lado de la personalidad de Shaoran, le estaba agradando más. Quizás el no haberle dicho toda la verdad con respecto a su matrimonio, no era tan malo como parecía

Cuando regresan a donde dejaron a los demás alumnos, ya no había nadie en el lugar, cosa que agradecieron, así que sin otro impedimento más, salieron de la Universidad.

OOOOOOOOOO

Después de haberle contado lo sucedido con Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela, observando que los dos castaños estaban entrando al automóvil gris del joven Li, para irse de la Universidad. No les dijeron que seguían allí, ya que tenían asuntos que discutir.

-¿De verdad quieres que me quede callada? Sakura está cometiendo un error grave. No creí que su pésima relación con Li hiciera que le mintiera – aún le cuesta trabajo creerlo, pero el peliazul no tarda en intentar calmarla

-Si lo vez desde la perspectiva de Sakura, debes admitir que aunque no sea la mejor idea, Shaoran le impidió explicarle la situación y le dio la oportunidad de mentirle. Ella es pésima mintiendo y aún así logró convencerlo porque la mente de mi amigo está en blanco. Además, si la situación entre ellos continuaba así, ese matrimonio iba a finalizar, ya que Shaoran un día antes del accidente me dijo que si llegaban tarde a la Universidad una sola vez más, le iba a exigir el divorcio a Sakura – le confiesa dejándola impactada

-¿Qué? Pero… Si no iba a soportar un matrimonio arreglado por un año, ¿Por qué se casó con ella?

-Porque no quería sentirse culpable de dejar en la ruina a la familia Kinomoto, y sintió que si Sakura estaba renunciando a su novio por su familia, él podía ayudarle – por unos segundos ella pensó en la ironía. ¿Su novio? Yukito Tsukishiro jamás fue novio de Sakura, y ni siquiera sabe de los sentimientos de la chica, pero no tenía caso mencionar eso

-Li no es mala persona, pero según me había comentado Sakura antes del accidente, era algo… desesperante y exigente, aunque ella también influyó mucho comenzando a despertase más tarde de lo que antes lo hacía – reconoce la Daidouji pensativa

-Exacto. Ambos tienen la culpa de esto. La situación actual fue ocasionada por ambos, ya que vieron el matrimonio civil como algo normal que debía tomarse a la ligera. Pensaban que con solo firmar esa acta de matrimonio y vivir juntos por un año iba a ser sencillo, pero no fueron realistas – ella debe admitir que en eso tiene mucha razón, pero no estaba del todo convencida

-Pero… ¿De verdad piensas que ellos deben arreglarlo solos? – estaba dudosa de esa idea, ya que tampoco le parece muy coherente

-No precisamente, pero no hay que decirle aún la verdad. No quiero ser un mal amigo, pero prácticamente esos dos se echaron la soga al cuello. Además, si ellos terminan con ese matrimonio antes de que se cumpla el año, los Li van a abandonar económicamente a los Kinomoto y todo se hará un completo caos. Debemos buscar una solución para la familia de Sakura antes de decirle la verdad a Shaoran

-Bueno… en eso también tienes razón. No podemos hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Voy a intentar averiguar la situación económica actual de la empresa, lo que no me será muy difícil siendo hija de la dueña. Después deberé ver si no existe alguna otra alternativa que no sea depender de ese matrimonio, y cuando la encuentre, vamos a hacer que Sakura le diga la verdad a Li. ¿Estás de acuerdo? – el joven de lentes sonríe con las palabras de la chica

-Es perfecto. Cómo yo estudio administración de empresas, te puedo ayudar a entender algunos conceptos que no entiendas, entre otras cosas – ella sonríe levemente ante su actitud positiva

-Muchas gracias

-Es un placer para mí

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran iba conduciendo el coche, con Sakura en el asiento de copiloto, en un silencio que a pesar de todo no era incómodo.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir a comer? – pregunta él con curiosidad

-Mmm… no lo sé. Debe ser un lugar donde ambos estemos a gusto y en el que nos guste a los dos la comida. ¿Hay un lugar que te agrade? ¿O qué tipo de comida te gusta? – el joven Li alzó una ceja por esas preguntas, ya que por su mente pasaban dos cosas

-Emm… Sakura, ¿Recuerdas que perdí la memoria? No recuerdo aún mis propios gustos culinarios. Además, si estamos casados, se supone que sabes eso de mí, ¿No? – ella ríe nerviosamente por esa respuesta, sintiéndose avergonzada y una tonta por olvidar ese detalle tan importante, mientras que ahora debe pensar en su propia respuesta

-Es verdad jejeje, lo siento mucho. Es que… normalmente comíamos en el departamento cosas que tú o yo preparábamos, y tú nunca decías si una cosa te gustaba más que la otra

-¿Acaso es verdad que no fuimos novios antes de casarnos? – esa pregunta le dejó helada, ya que no tenía idea de qué responderle. ¿Qué se supone que debe decir ahora? Pero para su sorpresa, Shaoran se sonríe después de unos segundos – es broma, tranquila. Es obvio que no le voy a creer a ese idiota. Solo que no entiendo cómo no sabes lo que me gusta comer

-Te digo que no es eso, pero nunca te quejabas de lo que yo cocino, así que no me dabas señales de cuál es tu comida preferida – tampoco en eso estaba mintiendo, ya que siempre le decía cosas cómo; "No sabe mal", "Tiene buen sabor" o "Quedó bien", y nunca mostraba un completo agrado por su comida, así como tampoco demostraba si una le gustaba más que otras

-¿Y nunca fuimos a comer a algún lado? No sé, en alguna cita que tuvimos. Tal vez eso te dé alguna idea – le aconseja tratando de ayudarle, pero no sabe que eso no le ayudó en absolutamente nada

¿Una cita que tuvieron? ¡Eso era prácticamente imposible! Ellos nunca habían salido del departamento a comer en otro lugar, porque nunca fueron novios. Iba a ser muy complicado mantener la mentira con problemas como éste si no pensaba en una solución rápida.

Y como si la vida le quisiera ayudar, ella vio una respuesta en las cercanías del coche.

-¿Y si comemos hamburguesas? Allí hay un lugar donde las venden – el joven Li sonrió levemente por esa propuesta, algo divertido

-¿Cuándo éramos novios fuimos a comer hamburguesas? ¿En serio?

-Eh… ¡Vamos! ¿Crees que comías caviar o filetes finos todos los días? Además estoy segura de que a la mayoría de las personas les gustan las hamburguesas – o al menos la mayoría de gente que ella conoce. Estaba arriesgándose a que él comiera algo que por casualidades de la vida no le gustara, pero no tenía ninguna otra idea en mente

-Está bien, tampoco quiero parecer quisquilloso o delicado – eso fue un alivio infinito para ella. Pero un sinónimo de esas palabras era "Exigente" cosa que él era en todo antes del accidente, así que no podía estar del todo tranquila

-Sí, como digas – murmura intentando no sonar sarcástica o nerviosa

No fue muy difícil llegar y entrar aún cuando el castaño usa muletas, lo difícil para ella fue ver que llegaba su comida y esperar que a él le guste. Observa con detenimiento que Shaoran le había dado la primera mordida a su hamburguesa, y para el gran asombro de la castaña, él puso una expresión de completa satisfacción.

-Oye, sabe muy bien. Tienes razón; no se necesita comer cosas caras para que sea algo delicioso – ahora sí estaba completamente aliviada, además de que le daba mucho gusto que él se expresa más con ella, haciendo las cosas mucho menos incómodas que antes

-Me alegra mucho – ella le dio una mordida a su propia hamburguesa, pero después de hacerlo, cuando él vuelve a mirarle, no puede evitar reírse, lo que le asombraba más a ella y le extrañó mucho. ¿Él se estaba riendo? Su risa era algo que no escuchaba antes, pero… el oírla por alguna extraña razón, le alegraba aún más. ¿Por qué no se reía antes? Si su risa se escucha muy bien - ¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Traes un espejo? – le pregunta en lugar de responder, y ella saca un espejo pequeño y circular de su mochila, entregándoselo – mira – le muestra su reflejo, haciéndole ver el porqué de su risa, y haciendo que ella se sonroje de vergüenza

Estaba su nariz manchada de la cátsup que contenía la hamburguesa, y parecía una payasa o la imitación de Rodolfo el Reno. Rápidamente tomó una servilleta y se limpió la nariz, mientras que él ya no se reía, pero mantenía su sonrisa.

-Hey, no es divertido

-Sí lo es, y lo sabes. No te preocupes, que nadie más que yo vi eso

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa – dijo a la vez que guarda el espejo, viendo y escuchando que Shaoran vuelve a reírse, lo que inevitablemente le hace reír a ella

-Al menos no te tomé una foto ni subí dicha foto a las redes sociales. Aunque la verdad no recuerdo si tengo alguna cuenta en una o más, pero no me interesa mucho saberlo

-Pero no te iba a dejar tomarme una foto así – le advierte con algo de pena, y él sonrió juguetonamente al notarlo

-¿Ni siquiera como recuerdo para mí?

-Claro que no – eso también hacer reír a Shaoran, antes de tomar una papa frita con cátsup de su orden y acercarla a su nariz - ¡Oye! No te voy a dejar que me hagas eso

-¿Por qué no? Si te veías muy tierna jajaja – simplemente no podía superar el haberla visto así, de tal manera que no se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras en ella

El rostro de la chica estaba casi del color de la cátsup, sin poder asimilar lo que acaban de escuchar sus oídos. ¿Acaba… de llamarle tierna? Jamás se había imaginado a Li diciendo algo como eso, y menos después de reírse y de un intento de mancharle otra vez la nariz. Era irreal, demasiado raro de alguien cómo él…

No, no es así. Era algo irreal y raro en Li, el joven que era severo y exigente con ella, el de esa mirada fría y enojada, que se desesperaba de llegar tarde a clases y que le criticaba sus notas en matemáticas. Pero no era nada raro ni anormal ese comportamiento de Shaoran, el chico que es amable y se preocupa por ella, que en su mirada muestra calidez y gentileza, al que no le molestó mucho el haber llegado tarde a clases el día anterior y que rápidamente lo dejó de lado, y el que ahora estaba riéndose y expresándose frente a ella con toda la confianza del mundo.

Es verdad: A pesar de que su nombre completo es Shaoran Li, ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que Shaoran y Li, eran para ella personas completamente diferentes… además, entre esos dos seres opuestos, prefiere mucho más al chico llamado Shaoran.

OOOOOOOOOO

Esa misma tarde después de la conversación que tuvieron sobre sus amigos, Eriol llegó junto con Tomoyo a la empresa que estaba pasando por problemas económicos y que fue la causa del matrimonio de Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li. Él estacionó su coche y le vio a ella salir, pero después de haber cerrado la puerta se dirige al lado por donde estaba él, extrañándole.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No vas a entrar conmigo? – él no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero salió del vehículo aún impresionado – no puedo sacar los papeles como si nada ya que son importantes, pero es posible que si me permitan verlos. Y si es así, ¿Cómo esperas que los entienda si yo estudio Diseño de Modas? Eso nada tiene que ver con Administración de Empresas – eso le hace reír un poco, ya que tiene un buen punto

-Cierto, pero no sé si sea correcto que te acompañe. ¿Y si tu madre o uno de los Kinomoto nos ven? Pueden sospechar algo de ti o de mí

-Mi madre está de viaje, y el único Kinomoto del que debería preocuparme es de mi otro primo segundo; Touya, ya que es muy desconfiado, pero él casi nunca se aparece por aquí

-Debo suponer que Touya al ser tu primo segundo también, es hermano de Sakura, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, solo que son muy diferentes. De hecho él asistió a la boda. No sé si lo recuerdas – Eriol se pone a recordar ese día, pero son tres sujetos los que le vienen a la mente; uno de lentes y cabello corto, otro de cabello largo, y el último de cabello corto que no usa lentes

-No puedo ubicarlo con exactitud. ¿Puedes ser mas específica?

-Es el que iba a decir "Yo me opongo" y que le taparon la boca para impedírselo – le dice un detalle más obvio, haciendo que el Hiragizawa vuelva a reírse al recordarlo

-Jajaja, en ese momento te juro que casi me suelto a carcajadas, pero me contuve. El que usa lentes le tapó la boca a él y al de cabello largo – ella sonríe levemente, también divertida por ese momento

-Sí jeje. Pero bueno, será mejor que entremos

-Como gustes

Gracias a las influencias que tiene la Daidouji y al comportamiento educado de Eriol, llegaron fácilmente con Kaori, quien es la secretaria de Sonomi, aunque al no estar presente su jefa, no estaba haciendo mucho.

-Muy buenas tardes señorita Daidouji, es un placer volver a verla después de unos meses. Veo que tiene a un galante acompañante. ¿Escucho campanas de boda en el futuro? – pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona, casi riéndose al ver que ambos se sonrojaban, aunque el sonrojo de Eriol era mucho menor que el de Tomoyo

-¡NO! Solo es un amigo de la Universidad, nada más – el rubor que tenía las mejillas de Eriol desaparece por completo, mientras que su rostro adquiere una expresión de seriedad, tratando de ocultar su decepción por esa negativa tan apresurada

¿Tan malo era para ella que pensaran que él era su novio? ¿Acaso él tenía algo de malo como para alarmarse así? De no ser porque iba para ayudar a su mejor amigo Shaoran y a su nueva amiga Sakura, ya se hubiera marchado. Hizo el intento de sonreír amablemente al hablarle a la secretaria, aunque era algo forzado.

-Disculpe, solamente vine como su acompañante – Tomoyo le mira de reojo sintiéndose mal de haber hablado así, y es que notaba claramente que a él le había molestado su forma de negarlo

Pero... ¿Negar qué de él? Si ellos realmente no son novios, si apenas hace un par de semanas eran oficialmente amigos. Pero seguramente se sentía ofendido por la forma exagerada en que había negado eso, ya que da a entender que podría ser horrible tenerlo de novio, cuando nunca ha pensado en algo así.

-Entiendo. Lo siento mucho – se disculpa Kaori con algo de vergüenza - ¿Qué desea señorita? Su madre no ha dado aún una fecha de regreso

-No vengo a preguntar sobre mi madre esta vez – le aclara la pelinegra – me he enterado de los problemas económicos por los que pasa la empresa, así que quisiera tener los detalles de las... Cifras de los últimos meses hasta la actualidad, y sobre la influencia del dinero de los Li en la situación actual – hizo lo posible para hablar profesional en el asunto, aunque no estaba segura de haber usado los términos correctos

-Me sorprende que tenga interés en ese tema, pero con gusto le voy a mostrar los papeles que corresponden a su petición. Solo deme un par de minutos

-Está bien – le responde con una leve sonrisa, antes de alejarse unos pasos e ir con el muchacho que tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido - ¿Me puedes perdonar? No quise ser grosera en eso – él niega con la cabeza, pero sin cambiar su expresión

-No tienes razón por la que debas disculparte, ya que es verdad que tú y yo no somos más que amigos. Lo que no sabía es que era tan horrible para los demás que yo sea novio de alguien – su sarcasmo no era buena señal, preocupándola. El que use un tipo de tono que era más común en Shaoran hacía notar su clara molestia, pero eso también le confunde un poco a ella

-¿Entonces querías dejar que ella pensara que somos… novios? – le costó trabajo pronunciar la última palabra, pero pudo hacerlo a pesar de sus nervios de pensar en esa posibilidad

-Entiendo lo que hiciste, pero no me agradó mucho cómo fue que lo hiciste – no podía exigir que ella acepte algo que no eran, pero la forma en que lo había negado no era para nada agradable, y menos para él

-Eriol…

-Aquí tiene – Kaori interrumpe lo que Tomoyo iba a decirle a Eriol, mientras le hace entrega de un folder con unos papeles que decían cosas que no entendía

-Gracias – le responde con una leve sonrisa, aunque era un poco forzada en esta ocasión. Luego la secretaria regresó a su escritorio, mientras que la pelinegra buscaba como aminorar la molestia del chico – Eriol, de verdad lo siento, y si no me ayudas, no podré hacer esto sola… te necesito…

El peliazul abrió los ojos más de lo normal, mirándole fijamente con impresión, buscando en ella la mirada que le comprobara que no era mentira lo que le estaba diciendo… y al observar sus ojos amatistas, lo supo. Ya no podía estar molesto con ella después de esa afirmación, ya que a pesar de que significaba que le necesitaba para algo como traducir unos papeles, le hacía sentir que era algo más importante, así que tomó el folder con su mano derecha, dándole una revisión y sin decir palabra alguna. Eso impacienta a la Daidouji, pero al ver la tranquilidad en el rostro de Eriol, supo que ya no estaba enojado con ella.

Pero su nueva expresión de seriedad le dio a entender que el contenido de los papeles no era información muy alentadora.

-Según la información de estas hojas… el 20% de las ganancias mensuales se trasladan a la cuenta de Hien Li como parte del pago de la deuda – lo dijo de la manera más sencilla que encontró, resumiendo todo lo que estaba leyendo

-¿Puedes decirme si a pesar de eso la empresa se ha recuperado?

-Pues… viéndolo desde mi punto de vista, sí, ya que las ganancias han aumentado a pesar de la disminución de las ganancias totales que el pago de la deuda está causando. El problema es que no es suficiente para la recuperación total de la empresa y del pago total de la deuda con los Li, y si se reparte en meses, Shaoran tuvo razón al hacer el trato con Sakura que tiene la duración de un año, ya que exactamente un año es el que va a tardar la empresa en lograr una situación estable

-Eriol, lo que me das a entender no me gusta para nada – se quejó ella con frustración - ¿Quieres decir que no hay forma de deshacer ese matrimonio por el momento, y que debemos esperar a que se cumpla el año para que puedan separarse?

-Básicamente así es. Ya que un día después de la boda de Sakura y Shaoran, los Li hicieron otro depósito a la cuenta de esta empresa, y aquí dice que han hecho más depósitos cuando fue necesario. Quiere decir que si los Kinomoto vuelven a fallar en algún negocio, los Li están dispuestos a ayudarles, y supongo que les dieron esa libertad después del matrimonio de nuestros amigos. Si se deshace el matrimonio ahora, puede que la ayuda económica tan noble que han tenido se esfume

-¿Osea que no podemos decirle la verdad a Li por lo que resta del año? – pregunta con preocupación y temor, mientras Eriol le entrega el folder y da un suspiro de resignación

-Si no queremos que la empresa quede en quiebra, ni que los trabajadores de dicha empresa queden desempleados, ni que los Kinomoto vayan a la cárcel por no poder pagar la deuda… por el momento hay que dejar las cosas como están – por su puesto que no le gusta en lo absoluto ayudar en esa mentira, pero ya lo había pensado antes, y es que el mismo Shaoran prometió estar casado con Sakura un año entero, así que debía cumplir con esa promesa si el problema era tan serio

Esa respuesta era lo que ella más temía. Si bien era cierto que ellos dos habían llegado a ese punto, el rumbo que parece tomar su nueva convivencia era… de algún modo, preocupante, a pesar de que ya no discutían como antes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Cuando ya se habían terminado su comida y refrescos, era la hora del postre, así que Sakura al ver una de las sugerencias del lugar sonrió contenta.

-¿Qué tal si pedimos unas crepas con chocolate? – le propone mientras observa el menú de postres, y él sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza

-Me gusta la idea

-Entonces regreso en un momento – le avisa antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a donde les atienden, dejándolo solo

Él mira por la ventana del lugar que estaba cerca de su mesa, un poco extrañado. ¿Crepas con chocolate? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre del postre? Era una extraña sensación familiar, como si ya conociera el sabor de dicho postre…

Sintió un ligero dolor en la cabeza, tomándosela entre ambas manos, recargando sus codos en la mesa. A su mente llega un momento que siente lejano, pero que tenía sentido recordar en ese instante…

FLASH BACK

-Hijo… ¿Dónde te has metido? – escuchaba esa voz masculina que se acercaba a donde estaba él, llegando a la cocina de la mansión Li, donde para su sorpresa, su hijo de 10 años estaba leyendo un libro de recetas y recolectaba ingredientes para preparar un postre – Xiao Lang, ¿Qué haces? Para eso está la cocinera

El niño vio a su papá, el cual era de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate con toques ámbar, con un traje negro que usaba para ir a su trabajo que es ser dueño de la cadena de supermercados Li. Todos los que veían a su padre y a él juntos juraban que eran idénticos, solo que eran de diferentes edades.

-Pero los postres después los preparan según la mayoría de votos, y hoy van a hacer tarta de fresa, cuando yo quiero crepas con chocolate

-¿Piensas prepararlas tú? – le pregunta con una ceja alzada

-Sí. Solo hay que seguir la receta al pie de la letra, ¿No? – Hien Li se acerca más a lo que estaba haciendo su hijo, mientras Shaoran seguía cada paso como se lo pedían. Si bien al principio no le dijo nada por simple curiosidad y diversión, después tuvo que admitir que su hijo realmente se estaba esforzando en lo que hacía

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlas sin quemarte?

-No soy mis hermanas, papá. Te voy a comprobar que yo puedo cocinar mejor que ellas si me lo propongo

Para asombro de él y de sus demás familiares, el niño resultó ser un experto en la cocina desde su corta edad, así que le dejaban prepararse lo que quisiera con la condición de que tuviera cuidado…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Mi padre y yo… somos muy parecidos físicamente – susurró el muchacho mientras el dolor se iba, y al ver que Sakura regresaba con los postres que le hicieron recordar algo de su niñez, se acomoda mejor en su lugar, fingiendo que no pasaba nada

-Por como se ven, seguramente saben deliciosas – coloca un plato frente a Shaoran y otro frente a ella, antes de sentarse - ¿Verdad, Shaoran?

-Sí – ella estaba a punto de probar sus crepas, pero él le vuelve a hablar – Sakura… ¿Tú eras la única que cocinaba o nos turnábamos para eso? – si realmente sabe cocinar, sentía injusto que ella hiciera todo el tiempo la comida en el departamento

-¿Eh? – la chica le sonríe después de su confusión inicial – tú eres muy bueno en todo lo que hagas de comida o postres, pero como no recuerdas nada y no estás en condiciones para hacer de comer, yo voy a hacerte de comer hasta que te recuperes. Aunque hoy vinimos a comer aquí porque tú me invitaste, así que no te preocupes por eso y mejor vamos a comernos nuestro postre

-Sí – ambos prueban al mismo tiempo un bocado, saboreando con los ojos cerrados su primer probada, hasta que al abrir los ojos, sonríen sin poder evitarlo

-¡Sabe delicioso!

-Es verdad. Creo que por eso mi champú es de cacao, ya que huele a chocolate; seguramente el chocolate es mi sabor preferido – comenta mientras continúa comiendo, y ella también estaba disfrutando de las crepas

Pero también disfruta mucho de la compañía del muchacho, y es que cada vez se estaba acostumbrado más a esa personalidad de Shaoran Li, casi olvidándose más seguido que la razón de ello era ocultarle un detalle importante…

Continuará…

¡Hola de nuevo! Ok, no sé si recuerdan que antes de este capítulo dije que les haría una pregunta, y es que primero debo responder el Review de SakuLove48: Ella me preguntó que si iba a haber… lemon en algún futuro, y es que no sé si eso sea posible. No sé si las demás personas que leen la historia vayan a querer eso, así que por eso quiero hacerles la pregunta…

¿Quieren que haya lemon? La verdad la mayoría de historias que leo no tienen lemon, pero si he leído historias de ese tipo. Nunca he escrito algo así, pero intentarlo no me haría daño jajaja. El problema es que tal vez a los demás que leen la historia podría no gustarles eso, así que antes de hacer algo así, tendría que pedirles opinión. Les hago la pregunta desde ahora aunque la historia está más avanzada, para saber si acomodar un momento así en algún capítulo futuro, o de plano desechar esa idea de SakuLove48.

El lemon no sería ahora, si no en un capítulo un poco lejos de este, así que por eso no sería algo apresurado, ya que sería cuando la relación de alguna de las parejas estuviera más avanzada. Cómo no soy experta en eso, solo sería de una de las dos parejas, así que si quieren lemon, tendrían que votar por la pareja que quieran para eso, y la ganadora sería la que tendría su momento especial. Aunque mi pareja favorita es la de Sakura y Shaoran, también me encanta la de Eriol y Tomoyo, así que decidir es difícil para mí.

En el caso de no querer lemon, solo tienen que decírmelo en los comentarios, pero si quieren eso, me dicen y me dejan su voto sobre qué pareja quieren que tenga ese momento. En el próximo capítulo les avisaría los resultados, así que…

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! Los resultados de la pregunta del capítulo anterior, están después de este capítulo.

Capítulo 6. Estancado

Cinco días después de la plática que tuvieron los amigos sobre la amnesia de Shaoran, volvieron a tocar el tema, ya que el castaño realmente estaba confiando en su instinto y no en información sobre eso, y aunque Eriol ya había tomado su decisión sobre no involucrarse en esos asuntos que su amigo tenía con Sakura, tampoco quería que Shaoran fuera por la vida sabiendo que tiene amnesia, sin conocer de qué se trata realmente esa palabra, entre otras cosas.

Nuevamente en uno de los recesos, el peliazul se alejó junto con el castaño a esa misma banca, y sacando su celular azul de pantalla táctil, le mostró a Shaoran unas capturas de pantalla.

-La amnesia es la pérdida de memoria o la ausencia de recuerdos debido a un daño cerebral o a un trauma psicológico – comienza a leer el castaño con curiosidad – También se refiere a la incapacidad para almacenar recuerdos a partir de un daño cerebral. No es una enfermedad unitaria sino que existen varios tipos. Con respecto al tipo de memorias que se alteran se distingue a la amnesia retrógrada (pérdida de recuerdos previos al incidente o lesión) y a la anterógrada (incapacidad de almacenar nuevos recuerdos a partir de una lesión o incidente).

-Basándome en lo que me dijiste ese día, tu tienes amnesia retrógrada. También leí que existen casos en los que incluso se pueden tener ambos tipos de amnesia al mismo tiempo, pero sigues recordando todo lo ocurrido desde que despertaste en el hospital. ¿No?

-Sí, así que solo tengo un tipo de amnesia, y la verdad es que entre esas dos me siento mejor al tener la retrógrada y no la otra – concluye con algo de alivio el joven Li

-Aunque la amnesia retrógrada se debe a la amnesia postraumática – menciona de repente el Hiragizawa, confundiendo a su amigo

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces si tengo dos tipos de amnesia?

-Existen diferentes tipos que se relacionan entre sí. La amnesia postraumática generalmente es causada por una lesión en la cabeza que no penetra el cráneo. Frecuentemente es temporal y su duración está relacionada con el grado del daño causado, así que nunca se específica cuánta sea su duración

-Entonces solamente es cuestión de tiempo para recuperarme totalmente – dijo pensativo el chico proveniente de Hong Kong

-Exactamente. Un trauma como un accidente automovilístico, puede causar una pérdida parcial de memoria de los eventos ocurridos justo antes del accidente y en casos más extremos, la pérdida total de la memoria previa al accidente, lo cual vendría siendo la amnesia retrógrada. La persona que sufre amnesia postraumática también puede presentar un estado de coma, que puede durar desde segundos hasta semanas, dependiendo de la gravedad del trauma. Tras el estado de coma se presenta un período de confusión…

-A ver, a ver, déjame ver si entendí bien – le interrumpe el castaño al notar que Eriol estaba diciéndole demasiada información en tan poco tiempo – Recuerdo que el doctor me dijo que estuve en coma, pero que solamente fue por una hora. Me preguntó si estaba bien, y yo le respondí que sí a pesar de que no sabía lo que ocurría, ni dónde estaba ni quién era yo. Ese sería el estado de confusión en el que estuve – Eriol asintió a esa afirmación – la amnesia postraumática que tengo fue causada por el golpe que me di en la cabeza en el accidente automovilístico que tuve con Sakura, que puede generar otros dos tipos de amnesia, y yo tengo la retrógrada – el peliazul volvió a asentir con la cabeza – la amnesia retrógrada que podía sufrir era la parcial y total, y yo tengo amnesia retrógrada total – Eriol volvió a asentir con la cabeza y una sonrisa leve, y Shaoran suspiró con frustración – ¿Eso quiere decir que solo estuvimos aquí para que me dijeras los términos científicos de lo que ya sabía que se trataba de amnesia?

-No precisamente – expresó el de lentes mientras se los reacomoda con sus dedos – yo quería estar seguro de que no tuvieras también amnesia anterógrada, ya que es más difícil lidiar con ese tipo de amnesia que con la retrógrada, o al menos eso pienso yo

-Yo también pienso eso, y agradezco que te preocupes, pero estabas hablando demasiado rápido y eso me estaba causando migraña – se quejó Shaoran con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, pero la risa de Eriol le hace mirarle con molestia - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Sin importar lo que yo diga o haga, siempre te causo migraña Shaoran jajaja – ahora el mencionado le mira con fastidio

-¿Entonces cómo es posible que seamos amigos?

-Eso es simple – comienza a responder el peliazul mientras dejaba de reír– a pesar de que somos diferentes en muchos aspectos de nuestra personalidad, en otros somos iguales. Mientras ambos sabemos la importancia del estudio en nuestras vidas, a mí me gusta bromear mucho más que a ti, aunque las pocas veces que bromeas me diviertes mucho. Tú eres más severo mientras yo me relajo más, pero la verdad es que uno complementa al otro; mientras yo te ayudo a relajarte de vez en cuando, tú me ayudas a tomar más enserio las cosas, y así es en otros aspectos

-Bueno, eso lo explica. También he notado que Sakura es diferente a Daidouji, y a pesar de eso son mejores amigas

-Sí, porque se quieren mucho, y admítelo, a pesar de no recordar mucho de mi, ya me quieres otra vez – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, y Shaoran rodó los ojos

-En el diccionario la definición de la palabra Migraña debería ser "Eriol Hiragizawa" ¿No te parece buena propuesta? – en lugar de ofenderse como Shaoran esperaba, Eriol comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-Ya extrañaba molestarte, en serio – Shaoran esta vez sonríe levemente, ya que en el fondo agradecía tener un amigo cómo ese, que a pesar de sus tonterías se preocupa por él – entonces… ¿Si me quieres? – su insistencia en eso hizo en lugar de enfadarse más, comenzara a reírse

-Eres un idiota – le dio un empujón en el hombro que hizo que Eriol casi se cayera, pero al levantarse de la banca ambos jóvenes estaban riéndose, y no fue hasta que Sakura junto con Tomoyo llegaron que dejaron de reírse

-Vaya, se nota que son mejores amigos – menciona la Daidouji con una sonrisa - ¿vamos a almorzar los cuatro juntos el día de hoy?

-Con mucho gusto – le responde Eriol correspondiendo su sonrisa

-Entonces vamos a la cafetería

Todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, mientras que Eriol sostenía dos bandejas de comida con un perfecto equilibrio, ya que una era suya y la otra de Shaoran. Casi al llegar a la mesa, el peliazul tiene una idea rápida, así que le habla en voz baja a su amigo.

-Shaoran… ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? – el mencionado le mira expectante

-Claro. Tú me estás haciendo el favor de llevar mi almuerzo ya que no puedo hacerlo

-¿Te puedes sentar junto a Sakura para que yo pueda sentarme con Tomoyo? A final de cuentas Sakura es tu esposa y no tiene nada de malo – se sentía un poco culpable de decir eso tan descaradamente, pero quería estar cerca de la pelinegra de ojos amatistas

-Sí, no tengo problema con eso – le responde con una leve sonrisa por ya saber las intenciones de su amigo, llegando primero a una mesa desocupada, y al sentarse deja las muletas recargadas junto a él – Sakura – le llama al verle llegar a la mesa junto con Tomoyo - ¿Te quieres sentar conmigo?

La castaña sinceramente no se lo esperaba, pero no tuvo otra opción cuando Eriol se había sentado con Tomoyo del otro lado de la mesa, así que asintió con la cabeza, sentándose cerca de él y dejando su bandeja cerca de donde Eriol había dejado la bandeja de Shaoran.

Tomoyo estaba algo nerviosa con la cercanía de Eriol, pero no era la única, ya que Sakura estaba igual con Shaoran, aunque la pelinegra podía disimular un poco más que su prima segunda. Estar cerca del joven Hiragizawa le causa una mezcla de sensaciones y emociones que le hacían sentirse una bipolar, y tal vez lo sea, pero en un tema específico. Su nula experiencia en ello era la mayor causante, pero era una gran influyente su personalidad.

-Oigan, ¿Supieron que Rika Sasaki y el profesor Terada tienen una relación desde hace tiempo? – les habla el peliazul tratando de aligerar el ambiente, impresionando un poco a los demás con esa noticia

-¿De verdad? Yo lo supuse, pero no estaba del todo segura – comenta Tomoyo mientras hace un intento de calmarse

-A mi si me sorprende del todo – comienza a decir Sakura mientras toma una lata de refresco y comienza a abrirla, sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos – ya sabía que Rika estaba enamorada del profesor, pero nunca supe que le correspondía… ¡Ahg! – a pesar de que había abierto la lata exitosamente, tuvo la mala suerte de haberse cortado el dedo índice derecho

-¿Estás bien? – el primero en reaccionar preocupado fue Shaoran, y sin previo aviso toma entre sus manos la mano derecha de la chica. Ella no prestó atención a la exclamación preocupada que Tomoyo dijo unos segundos después, sintiendo las cálidas manos del joven Li tocando su mano

-Eh… sí, no es nada – dijo para no preocuparlos más, ya que en realidad no era la gran cosa, pero tenía una sensación agradable por las atenciones que él tenía con ella

-Hay, Sakura, déjame buscar en mi mochila. Creo que tengo unos cuantos curitas para casos como este – comienza a revisar Tomoyo entre sus cosas, mientras que Eriol revisa la lata de refresco

-Cualquiera que hubiese comprado esta lata de refresco se hubiera cortado, ya que en el borde de la anilla tiene filo – comenta al ver la pequeña cosa redonda que sirve para abrirlas, notando ese detalle en cuestión – que pésimo servicio – dijo con una leve sonrisa divertida, haciendo a Tomoyo sonreír también, pero sin dejar de buscar

-Te digo que no es nada – le repite Sakura a Shaoran cuando ve que él no le suelta, pero el joven no le hizo caso, y para la enorme sorpresa de la chica, él se había mentido el dedo cortado a su boca

Ella sabía que las personas hacen eso para aminorar el dolor de una cortada en los dedos, pero jamás imaginó que el castaño hiciera algo como eso.

-Amigo, no te ofendas, pero eso que acabas de hacer es un poco anti-higiénico – le habla el joven Hiragizawa con una sonrisa, pero Shaoran no le presta atención, hasta que saca el dedo de su boca y toma con su mano izquierda el curita que le entrega Tomoyo ya listo para usarse

Shaoran no quería lastimarla, así que se lo coloca sobre la cortada con cuidado, observando después la mirada anonadada de Sakura. Eso le enternece un poco, ya que su mirada inocente de color verde esmeralda le hace ver como alguien indefensa, a quien con todo gusto está dispuesto a cuidar.

-La próxima vez compra mejor el refresco en una botella, ¿Ok? – le recomienda con una sonrisa, y ella observa en su mirada esa calidez que poco a poco la envuelve como si quisiera protegerla hasta del más mínimo daño que reciba. Eso causaba que su corazón latiera aceleradamente, pero, un poco asustada de eso, aparta rápidamente la mano, para sorpresa del muchacho

-Gracias. Creo que te haré caso en eso jeje – dice con nerviosismo, buscando enfocarse únicamente en su almuerzo. Una parte de ella le decía que debía ponerle un alto a esas emociones, pero otra parte de su ser, quería seguir en ese momento tan dulce. Sin embargo, no se iba a poder con Eriol y Tomoyo cerca, ya que eso les haría sospechar más de esa nueva convivencia tan pacífica

Efectivamente, sus amigos estaban un poco asombrados por esa actitud de Li, pero no mencionaron nada al respecto a causa del nerviosismo de su amiga.

El más sorprendido era Shaoran, ya que no tuvo en mente que ella se pusiera de esa forma. Sabía de antemano que ella se ponía algo nerviosa con su cercanía, pero acaba de apartar su mano como si no le gustara que le tocara siquiera. Ella no había hecho eso en ocasiones anteriores, así que nunca se había sentido como ahora...

¿Qué sentía exactamente? Una sensación desagradable y que hasta el momento era desconocida para él, pero que no le gustaba para nada tener. Era como si no lo quisiera ver cerca de ella, o cómo si le hubiera asqueado lo que hizo con su dedo. Nunca tuvo la intención de molestarla, pero no tenía idea de qué era exactamente lo que le había hecho reaccionar así. No supo como hablar de ese tema, así que también se enfocó en su comida, creando un silencio incómodo en ese almuerzo, que solo era roto cuando Eriol o Tomoyo decían cualquier comentario, no sirviendo eso de mucho.

Al terminar de almorzar, el peliazul y la pelinegra se apartan un poco de los dos castaños, momento idóneo para que Shaoran le hablara a Sakura.

-Perdón, no sabía que te daría asco que yo hiciera eso – se disculpa pensando que tal vez por eso se había puesto así, pero era todo lo contrario

-¡No! Shaoran, en verdad te lo agradezco, pero... - ¿Ahora como diablos iba a poner una excusa creíble? Tampoco quería que él se sintiera mal de lo que hizo por ella – me da pena que los demás vean situaciones como esas – eso solo consigue una mirada incrédula del muchacho

-Pero no tiene nada de malo si soy tu esposo – le recuerda con una expresión seria, aunque ella vio que su mirada ahora demostraba decepción, como si estuviera esperando algo más de ella. Pero… ¿Qué era?

-Lo siento – esa respuesta no era lo que quería escuchar exactamente, pero no se sentía con el suficiente derecho de pedir más de ella

-A veces siento que hemos avanzado a pesar de que no te recuerdo, pero en otras ocasiones, parece que todavía hay un muro que nos separa – dicho eso, se aleja de ella, dejándola impactada y llena de confusión

¿Avanzado? ¿Un muro que los separa? Claro que han avanzado dado que se llevan mucho mejor, pero tenía que haber un muro que era precisamente el hecho de estar casados por un matrimonio arreglado y no por amor. Eso era algo que no iba a poder explicarle a Shaoran, y mentirle más era algo que no quería hacer a cada rato.

Pero en esas palabras había algo muy extraño que no lograba entender, y no quería pensar algo más de lo que realmente puede significar, así que hace lo posible por evitar pensar en eso.

OOOOOOOOOO

En la residencia color amarillo en la que antes vivía Sakura, Touya Kinomoto estaba sentado enfrente de su padre y su madre, en la sala de estar y en los sofás de color verde. El joven estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y sus padres entendían perfectamente lo que su hijo estaba pensando y sintiendo. Desde que no le permitieron detener esa boda, Touya se fue de la casa y se alojó en la casa de Yukito y Yue, aunque también estaba enojado con Yukito por no haberle permitido oponerse cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero de Yuki lo entendía mejor ya que él lo hizo para respetar la decisión de Sakura y no hacer un escándalo, así que le perdonó después de unos días. Pero a quienes no ha perdonado aún es a sus propios padres.

-Jamás les voy a perdonar que hayan vendido a Sakura – sus palabras llenas de furia combinada con decepción, hacían que Nadeshiko quisiera derramar lágrimas, pero Fujitaka intervino

-Hijo, tu no sabes toda la historia de lo ocurrido

-¡¿Para qué?! No me importaría quedar en la calle o viviendo en un basurero si con eso salvaba a Sakura de contraer matrimonio con un completo extraño

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? – continuó Fujitaka con seriedad – de haber sido así, Sakura y tu madre estarían viviendo el mismo sufrimiento que nosotros. A mí no me hubiese importado tampoco, pero debes pensar más claro en tus afirmaciones – bien, debía admitir que en eso tenía razón, pero no iba a detener sus reclamos tan fácilmente

-Pero algo se nos hubiese ocurrido para vivir dignamente. Los lujos son algo que hace 5 años no teníamos, y vivíamos muy bien sin necesidad de tantas cosas materiales. Ustedes se equivocaron en los negocios al no saber nada de eso, y Sakura tuvo que pagar las consecuencias – Nadeshiko no lo soportó más y sus sollozos se escucharon apenas Touya había dicho eso último, preocupando a ambos, y haciendo que el joven se arrepintiera de lo que dijo – mamá…

-Nadeshiko…

-Tienes toda la razón al estar enfadado con nosotros – dijo después del silencio incómodo que solo ella rompía con sus sollozos – no sabíamos que Sonomi nos iba a tender una trampa. Fuimos muy ingenuos y débiles… - pero Touya le interrumpe con incredulidad

-¿La tía Sonomi? Pero ella las quiere tanto a Sakura y a ti. ¿Cómo es posible que ella les tendiera una trampa? – algo no cuadraba en esa afirmación de su madre, pero Fujitaka fue el que respondió

-Los padres de Nadeshiko y Sonomi acordaron con los padres de Hien Li que en alguna de las generaciones siguientes un miembro de su familia iba a unirse en matrimonio con un miembro de la de ellos – el joven abrió los ojos más de lo normal al escucharlo – y al principio ese acuerdo iba a llevarse a cabo en un matrimonio con Hien Li y Nadeshiko, ya que era ella la heredera mayoritaria de la empresa juguetera en ese entonces Amamiya…

-¡¿QUÉ?! – el grito de Touya no se hizo esperar, preguntándose cómo era posible que existan Sakura y él ahora… hasta que la respuesta llegó por si sola a su mente… - como mamá se casó contigo y no con Hien Li, el bisabuelo la desheredó, ¿Verdad?

-Precisamente – responde su padre con serenidad – ella desobedeció sus órdenes y la de sus padres, y al desheredarla la que debió casarse con Hien Li en ese entonces era Sonomi. Pero ella no quiso casarse sin amarlo, como Hien quería casarse con Ieran, así que les pidieron a sus padres posponer ese acuerdo, traspasándolo a los hijos de ambos. Con el pasar del tiempo Hien e Ieran tuvieron 4 hijas y su hijo menor Xiao Lang, mientras que Sonomi solamente tuvo a Tomoyo. Al ser la única heredera reconocida de parte de su familia a pesar de que tú ya existías, Tomoyo era la única opción para casarse precisamente con el único heredero varón de la familia Li, que era Xiao Lang

-¿Entonces cómo es que Sakura pasó a ser la esposa de ese mocoso? – no estaba entendiendo muy bien las cosas – si la heredera principal sigue siendo Tomoyo a pesar de que nos reconocieron a nosotros como herederos

-Tu bisabuelo se arrepintió de lo que había hecho desde la muerte de los padres de Nadeshiko, pero no supo cómo pedir perdón hasta que Sonomi le convenció de ello a pesar de que me odia – eso último lo dijo con un leve tono burlón, y Nadeshiko también sonrió – pero en el momento en que Sakura y tú fueron reconocidos como herederos, las hermanas mayores de Xiao Lang ya estaban casadas, y la menor de ellas acababa de casarse unos días antes, quitando la posibilidad de que tomaras el lugar de tu prima segunda

-Eso si lo entiendo. Lo que no logro entender es cómo se cambió de una prometida a otra – se estaba impacientando de las vueltas que le daban al asunto, ya que a él le gustaba que fueran al grano

-Sonomi se fue apartando poco a poco de los negocios de su misma empresa, dejándonos a nosotros hacer todo. Al cometer errores que han llevado a problemas económicos a la empresa juguetera ahora Daidouji/Kinomoto y a su socia la empresa de supermercados Li, los mayores responsables somos nosotros, así que…

-¿Qué? – estaba cada vez más desesperado por conocer la respuesta, y su padre se la dio segundos después

-Sonomi dio la propuesta a los Li de cambiar de prometida por la hija de los responsables de esta situación, y ellos aceptaron. Nosotros teníamos la esperanza de que Sakura y Xiao Lang se negarían, pero aceptaron a pesar de que al principio no era así. Sonomi quiso liberar a Tomoyo del matrimonio arreglado del que la joven nunca se enteró, ofreciendo a Sakura con una excusa que se hubiera evitado si no se alejaba de los negocios como lo hizo. No queremos pensar en nada malo sobre ella, pero… tal vez todo lo hizo a propósito para que esto sucediera…

Touya había quedado en shock, procesando lentamente esa revelación que acaban de darle. Por supuesto que era más que obvio que su tía lo había hecho a propósito, pero la manera en que lo hizo le causaba una rabia infinita. Tomoyo no tenía la culpa de nada, pero ahora por esta estupidez era que su hermanita, su pequeño monstruo, estaba atada a un mocoso malcriado, o eso es lo que Touya piensa de Shaoran Li.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ese mismo día, cuando estaba por terminar la última clase, la que casualmente era Administración de Empresas, misma clase en la que estaban Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura, el castaño seguía teniendo problemas para entender cada uno de los conceptos de esa clase, así que mientras el maestro explicaba, a pesar de que le ponía toda la atención posible, simplemente había cosas que no entendía, así que por momentos solamente se puso a rayar en su libreta cosas como; "La peor clase de la historia", "¿Esto sirve de algo o sólo es para matarnos de aburrimiento?", e incluso hacía unos garabatos, que fueron interrumpidos cuando el profesor dijo que haría un anuncio.

-Bien alumnos, debo informarles que los he visto algo distraídos últimamente – Shaoran dejó de lado la libreta y le presta atención al maestro, un poco nervioso de pensar que podría estar hablando de él – pero eso debe cambiar, ya que la época de exámenes empieza en cinco días

Todos los estudiantes quedaron en shock por tal noticia, y la mayoría no tardó en protestar.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada antes? Así no vamos a poder estudiar con calma. Eso es muy injusto – por primera vez, Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol estaban de acuerdo con Ren, que estaba en uno de los asientos de enfrente en el salón

-Ustedes son los que deben estar al tanto de los calendarios escolares, pero no lo hacen. No somos tampoco unas niñeras

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará conmigo? – todos observan que Li alza la mano, con algo de preocupación – desde que regresé a clases he tenido muchas tareas extras a causa de no haberlas hechoen tiempo y forma por mi condición. Aún no he terminado de ponerme al corriente, y eso puede ser perjudicial en mi calificación

-Li, entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero en el caso de reprobar, tendrías que pagar para poder hacer un examen extraordinario. Aunque tal vez eso no sea necesario, ya que a pesar de todo eres uno de los alumnos más brillantes de esta Universidad

Más de uno se quejó de ese comentario, pero el más fastidiado era el mismo Shaoran. ¿Uno de los alumnos más brillantes de la Universidad? Sí, claro, de ser eso verdad, ya no puede disponer de esa inteligencia que tenía debido a que no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que ha estudiado en toda su vida, y aunque tuviera que llegar a extraordinarios, también los reprobaría.

Sonó el timbre de salida, y con una mirada seria de Shaoran, Eriol supo que necesitaba hablar con él. Era un poco curioso e irónico que a pesar de no recordar nada siga siendo tan serio con sus estudios, pero tal y como pensó Sakura cuando estaba con Shaoran en el hospital; era muy probable que esa parte de la personalidad de Shaoran Li no cambie sin importar algo como eso.

-Sakura, te esperamos cerca del salón – es todo lo que le dice el peliazul, antes de salir mientras que la castaña acomodaba y metía sus cosas dentro de su mochila - ¿Quieres saber cómo llegaste a pensar que reprobarás hasta los extraordinarios? – el joven Li debía admitir que su amigo le conoce muy bien, aunque también era la situación un poco obvia

-¿Por qué no pueden esperar hasta que recupere la memoria? Ah, sí, se me ocurrió la estupidez de no decirle a nadie – se sintió un idiota por primera vez en esa idea, pero Eriol sabía que cuando recuerde todo se iba a sentir peor de cómo se siente actualmente

-¿Le vas a decir a los profesores? – le pregunta con curiosidad, pero Shaoran niega con la cabeza

-No me van a creer en este punto de la mentira. Van a pensar que lo digo para salvarme de reprobar, y aunque así fuera o si me creyeran, con eso solo iba a conseguir empezar desde cero en el Kínder Garden – el joven Hiragizawa casi se ríe de ese dramatismo de su amigo, pero entendía su preocupación

Dentro del salón de clases, Sakura había terminado de guardar sus cosas, y estaba por salir del salón, cuando Ren le agarra del brazo, casi haciéndole caerse.

-¡Oye! – le grita y se suelta de él, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Desde que estás casada con ese imbécil ya ni siquiera me hablas, y ahora resulta que yo soy el que debe apartarse del camino. Pues no muñequita – le jala del brazo bruscamente, pero ella le golpea con la mochila en la cara - ¡AHG! No creí que fueras tan violenta – le quita la mochila y la avienta hacia otro lado, cayendo al suelo

-Es que no soy una cualquiera – Ren le toma del otro brazo, empujándola hacia la pared, dejándola acorralada - ¡SHAORAN! – grita con todas su fuerzas, moviéndose lo más que puede para zafarse del agarre

Los dos amigos seguían hablando del problema del castaño, hasta que escuchan ese grito, y cuando llegan, Sakura estaba desesperada por alejarse del tipo que tenía enfrente. Eriol había ido a recoger la mochila de Sakura, observando que Shaoran cambiaba su expresión que era al principio impactada, ahora con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando fijamente con furia a Ren, y acercándose lo más rápido posible.

Ren seguía reteniendo a Sakura, sin esperar que el joven Li le golpeara con la muleta derecha en el estómago, sacándole el aire, cosa que le hace toser y caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras que Shaoran estaba con una mirada gélida que le hace estremecer a Sakura a pesar de que no estaba dirigida a ella, si no a Ren. Hace mucho tiempo que no había visto esa mirada de Shaoran Li, y agradecía internamente que no fuera para ella.

-Tienes suerte de que no se me dio la gana golpearte donde no te da el sol, si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿No? – el otro no se atrevió a decirle nada, y Shaoran solo se alejó de él, mientras que Eriol le indicó a Sakura que salieran del salón, cosa que ella obedece sin dudarlo – si vuelves a acercarte a ella, te juro que te arrepentirás de tu miserable existencia – eso le estaba dando algo de miedo a la chica, yéndose los tres del salón en silencio

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Tomoyo ya los estaba esperando, pero se extraña de ver esa tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tomoyo… ¿Te puedes quedar con Sakura un momento? Necesito calmar a Shaoran – sin esperar la respuesta de la pelinegra, se aleja junto con su amigo, mientras que la chica Daidouji miraba a su amiga esperando que le cuente todo, y Sakura suspiró profundamente, antes de comenzar con la explicación, observando que los dos muchachos se habían alejado a una considerable distancia en la que no iban a escuchar nada

-¿Exactamente lo que te molesta es que no respeten que es tu esposa, o es algo más profundo? – el castaño no decía nada en lo absoluto, lo que hizo que el Hiragizawa le mire con una ceja alzada - ¿Me puedes responder? – luego le vio apretando los dientes con enojo, cosa que le daba más curiosidad, ya que eso podría significar una cosa…

-¿Por qué siento que debí dejarlo sin descendencia? – esa pregunta le causa una carcajada a Eriol, pero al ver la expresión molesta del muchacho, hace lo posible para tomarlo más en serio

-¿Eso es lo que querías? ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Estabas en todo tu derecho si ella es tu esposa – la verdad es que le hubiera dado mucha risa que lo hiciera, pero no tenía que mencionar algo como eso con el mal humor de su amigo

-Siento también… como si no tuviera el suficiente derecho… - la diversión de Eriol desaparece por completo, un poco impresionado por esa respuesta del chico – no sé, pero mi mente me dice que no debería importarme tanto

Eso puede significar dos cosas: que su subconsciente le diga eso porque su matrimonio no era basado en amor, y también porque tal vez no le importaba tanto realmente.

-Entiendo… - comienza a decir el peliazul, pero luego observa que el castaño aprieta en esta ocasión los puños, y como estaba agarrando las muletas, estaba agarrándolas con mucha fuerza

-Sin embargo… otra parte me llena de coraje, y me hace sentirme un imbécil al haberla dejado allí por hablar contigo de mis calificaciones. ¿Eso qué demonios importa realmente? Yo debo cuidarla… ya me da igual si repruebo o no – concluye mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Sakura hablando con Tomoyo, ante la mirada anonadada de Eriol, que después cambia a una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Es en serio? – la pregunta burlona del joven Hiragizawa le exasperaba

-¡No lo sé! – le alza la voz, harto de todo a su alrededor. Simplemente no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, pero su amigo lo estaba entendiendo perfectamente - ¡Me hierve la sangre de solo recordar lo que pasó allí! Pero tampoco quiero reprobar. Ya ni sé porqué digo esas cosas – no sabía cómo explicar esa sensación desagradable que tenía en su interior, cada vez peor al pensar… que los labios de Sakura casi eran besados por un hombre que no era él…

Jamás había sentido algo así, pero dentro de su ser, deseaba regresar a partirle la cara a Ren, y al mismo tiempo, decir que Sakura es solamente para él…

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal un segundo después de haber tenido ese pensamiento. ¿Eso significa que siente algo por ella? No debería extrañarle ya que es natural si ella es su esposa, pero… ¿Entonces por qué lo siente tan extraño? Es como si nunca hubiera estado enamorado de alguien. ¿Podría ser a causa de no recordar nada? Era lo más probable, ya que no encontraba otra respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Eso quiere decir que estás celoso porque no recuerdas haber besado a Sakura, y por eso sientes que él te iba a ganar. Pero no debes preocuparte, ya que él no consiguió su objetivo, además te aseguro que ya la has besado – le dice con una sonrisa leve, sin decirle que eso fue en la boda, y que solamente había sido por obligación, pero eso servía en este momento para calmarlo

-Lo sé, pero por culpa de mi falta de recuerdos no nos hemos besado ni una sola vez después del accidente, y me siento estancado – esas palabras fueron otra cosa que Eriol no se esperaba

-Espera… ¿Quieres decir que ya has querido besarla?

-Bueno… sí, pero no me he atrevido a hacerlo aún. Sé que eso me hace ver como un cobarde ya que estoy en todo mi derecho porque es mi esposa, pero ella está muy incómoda con la cercanía de alguien que no la recuerda, si el vivo ejemplo fue que hoy se puso así después de que se cortó el dedo – exclamó con frustración, sintiendo algo dentro de sí que le daba un sabor amargo de solo recordar ese otro momento de ese mismo día

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué estás enamorado de ella? – esa pregunta era de suma importancia para Eriol, ya que con lo que ha observado, puede que ocultarle las cosas sea cada vez más peligroso en el aspecto sentimental

-Yo… no lo sé – responde con la mirada hacia el suelo, con un leve rubor rojizo en sus mejillas – de lo que estoy seguro es de que desde el principio, cuando la vi en el hospital, la vi atractiva, y rápidamente me he acostumbrado a su presencia

-Lo que dices me da a entender más que en lugar de estar enamorado, estás acostumbrado a la rutina de pensar que es tu esposa

-¡No es eso! – niega casi al momento en que escuchó ese comentario – sé que siento algo más que eso por ella, solo que al no recordar nada, siento que es algo nuevo para mi. No estoy seguro de que se trate de amor exactamente, pero si es verdad que me dan celos lo que pasó con el tarado ese, y que no me gusta que a veces se ponga incómoda con mi presencia, tal vez… es que ella me gusta mucho – termina de decir con una expresión un poco confusa. ¿Así de complicados son los sentimientos? Al parecer así era

-Bueno, puede que pase de eso al amor como puede que no, pero eso ya depende de tu corazón – trata de calmar a su amigo, pero no lo consigue

-Yo me casé con ella amándola, ¿No? Por eso es que estamos estancados y que ella no se siente cómoda conmigo, ya que ha de sentir que aún no estoy completamente seguro de amarla

-¿Y de qué te sirve presionarte? Sea como sea, no podemos forzar a nuestro corazón, así como tampoco podemos forzar el corazón de los demás – el peliazul no estaba dispuesto a responder esa pregunta de su amigo, así que le cambia la pregunta para distraer su atención

-Por eso esperas que Daidouji demuestre menos incomodidad a tu lado, ¿Verdad? – Eriol sonrió un poco apenado, pero lo disimulaba más que Shaoran

-Acertaste – no era difícil adivinar algo así de obvio, pero al peliazul no le molestaba que el castaño se diera cuenta

-Pues espero que tengas suerte – le desea de buena fe, haciendo que su amigo sonriera levemente

-Gracias. Yo espero que puedas pronto aclarar tus sentimientos por Sakura

-Yo también lo espero – admite con pesar el joven Li, suspirando después de decir eso. Seguía molesto (o mejor dicho; celoso) de lo que había pasado por culpa de Ren, aunque debía admitir que se había desquitado un poco con ese golpe, y como no llegó a más, al menos estaba seguro de que incluso en muletas pudo proteger a Sakura, y eso le daba mucha satisfacción

Cuando regresan con las amigas, ellas estaban algo calladas, cosa que solo tensaba la situación, hasta que Eriol decide cortar el pésimo ambiente.

-Sí, y bueno, al parecer están ahora comprometidos – todos le miran sin entender, y él continuó hablando – hablo de Rika Sasaki y el profesor Terada – les recuerda el tema que estaban hablando hace rato cuando Sakura aún no se había cortado el dedo, y ellos al entenderlo empiezan a reírse

-Es verdad, ya nos habíamos olvidado de eso jajaja – Sakura agradecía que Eriol quitara un poco de tensión

Pero a pesar de que habían aparentado más tranquilidad, había algo extraño en el ambiente, aunque nadie dijo nada, hasta que Eriol y Tomoyo vieron que Sakura y Shaoran se habían marchado de la Universidad.

-Eriol – el mencionado mira a la pelinegra, expectante

-Dime

-Li estaba un poco raro, y creo que obviamente se trata de lo que Sakura me acaba de contar – Eriol sonríe levemente al ver la preocupación de la Daidouji, entendiendo la razón de ello

-Puede ser que sus sentimientos por Sakura ya estén floreciendo – esa afirmación solo aumenta la preocupación de la chica

-Pero eso no está bien. Cuando él recuerde todo, las cosas se volverán un completo caos, aún peor de lo que eran antes

-Es probable, pero no sé si has notado que Sakura también está cayendo en las redes del amor

-Eso precisamente es lo que más me preocupa. ¿Qué sentido tendría empezar una relación que tiene altas probabilidades de fracasar? – esa pregunta deja al joven Hiragizawa sin palabras, pero después frunció levemente el entrecejo, viendo en los ojos amatistas de la chica que ese cuestionamiento no se trataba completamente de Sakura y Shaoran

-Si te la pasas temiendo el fracaso, te puedes perder de momentos maravillosos al lado de esa persona tan importante, y algún día puedes arrepentirte de ello – le expresa con serenidad, mientras que su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal a causa de sus propias palabras. No es que no estuviera seguro de ellas, pero sabía que eso podría convencerla de no tenerle miedo al amor, y por dentro esa intriga y suspenso le estaban matando, a pesar de que no lo demostraba abiertamente

Al parecer tuvieron el efecto deseado, ya que Tomoyo había abierto sus ojos más de lo normal, perdiendo el aliento, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules como unos zafiros que le estaban penetrando en el alma. ¿Eso es lo que él piensa de una situación así? Apenas y podía creerlo. No parecía ser un razonamiento lógico o coherente, además de que a la larga eso puede lastimar los sentimientos de uno o hasta de ambos.

-¿No te importa tener que sufrir después si la relación no resulta como esperabas? – el muchacho volvió a sonreír, pero en esta ocasión, era una sonrisa que demostraba tristeza

-Me importa demasiado, pero bien dicen "El que no arriesga no gana" así que pienso que vale la pena arriesgarse si se trata de la persona más importante de tu vida. Buenas tardes – termina con esa conversación, dirigiéndose a su coche, donde entró suspirando pesadamente. Cada vez era más complicado callar lo que siente, y aunque aún no era el momento, ese iba a llegar muy pronto, o de lo contrario su corazón iba a explotar de tantas emociones que aún no había podido transmitir

Ella apenas reaccionó cuando él se había ido, completamente anonadada por esa forma de pensar.

¿Realmente eso era lo mejor? ¿Vale la pena arriesgarse? Desde hace tiempo ella estaba convencida de lo contrario, y nadie había sido capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión sin importar de quién se trata o de sus argumentos. Pero, ahora que Eriol le había dicho algo como eso, estaba pensando de una manera diferente.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez... La idea ya no le sonaba tan descabellada como antes... Solo que seguía siendo igual de peligrosa sin importar del modo en que la vean.

OOOOOOOOOO

En completo silencio, Shaoran conducía el vehículo dirigiéndose al edificio dónde viven. Sakura le mira fijamente, pensando que él no se daba cuenta de ello por estar observando el camino, pero él le habla de la nada.

-¿Qué pasa? – a pesar de que no dejaba de mirar hacia enfrente, sentía la mirada de la chica sobre él. Ella se sorprendió al ser descubierta, pero no tarda mucho en contestar

-Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda – le sonríe levemente, recordando que a pesar de la mirada que tuvo en esos momentos, se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que era dirigida hacia otra persona después de defenderla a ella. No quería parecer una damisela en apuros, pero debía admitir que las cosas que había hecho Shaoran ese día por ella fueron atenciones muy lindas

-Al contrario; yo te debo una disculpa por no prestar la suficiente atención a tu alrededor. Estuve pensando en cosas que a pesar de ser importantes, no se comparan contigo – le confiesa con un tono más suave del que usa actualmente, dispuesto a derribar ese muro que los separa, dejándola impactada por lo que acaba de escuchar

-¿De verdad crees eso? Realmente no creo que sea para tanto. Sé que te sientes con el deber de cuidar de mi por nuestro matrimonio, pero no dejes de pensar en otras cosas solo por eso – le aconseja con una sonrisa leve, pero le sorprende más cuando observa que él frunció levemente el entrecejo

-Es mi deber, eso lo mencioné cuando Eriol me dijo que había sido noble de mi parte el haberte ayudado en el accidente. Pero ya no es del todo un deber, si en este tiempo en que he creado nuevos recuerdos a tu lado, he visto que eres una persona muy inteligente, algo distraída debemos reconocer jeje – ella sonríe algo apenada por eso último – pero sobre todo; has tenido paciencia con un esposo tan inútil como yo

Estar en muletas y no poder recordarla le era demasiado frustrante, y le ha dado demasiada carga a ella con su sola presencia. Pero Sakura ha sabido tolerar está situación con una sonrisa, y eso es algo que aprecia y agradece. Aunque, esto también era un factor importante para que las cosas avancen más en otro aspecto… como en el hecho de que al pensar en lo que ha hecho por él, sienta que dentro de su ser esté seguro de necesitar cada vez más de su cercanía.

La castaña queda sin habla, viendo segundos después que ya habían llegado al estacionamiento del edificio donde viven. Pero antes de que él abriera la puerta, ella se dispone a continuar con la conversación allí mismo.

-Lo que has hecho hoy por mí demuestra todo lo contrario – él sonrió inevitablemente a causa de todo lo bien que se siente al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Sakura. Eso compensa con creces que ella se ponga incómoda con algunas situaciones entre ellos, ya que han tenido muchas otras en que su convivencia era muy buena

-Eso mismo debería decirte con respecto a lo que tú dijiste – comenta sin dejar de sonreír, confundiéndola un poco

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es mi deber cuidar de ti, pero además de lo que ya dije, tú también has hecho cosas por mí que demuestran que eres más importante que un deber. Yo cuidaré de ti, no porque sea mi deber o que tú me lo pidieras: yo lo hago por ti, porque me nace hacerlo; porque quiero hacerlo. Así yo lo he decidido desde hace tiempo

Sakura Kinomoto de no haberlo visto y escuchado no lo hubiera creído jamás. Incluso acaba de ser testigo de eso y aún no podía creerlo… Shaoran Li le ha dicho que ella es importante para él.

Desde que se habían casado su vida tenía un color gris oscuro en él se sentía hundida y ahogada, que nada podía quitar, pero después de ese accidente, ese tono oscuro y triste de su vida estaba cambiando a ser más claro y de un tono diferente, en el que Shaoran Li pareció haber renacido para hacerle entender… que había personas que en fondo tienen un valioso y hermoso corazón, a pesar de que aparentan lo contrario. Ella también sentía que había renacido, y era gracias al muchacho que tenía a su lado.

-Muchas gracias… de verdad – le dice con una sonrisa que le gustó mucho a Shaoran. Las facciones de su rostro, combinados con esa sonrisa y esos ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes, se meten en su ser, como una luz que ilumina su vida. Sin ella no sabía lo que habría hecho en este tiempo, hubiera estado completamente solo en un mundo que no recuerda, desorientado y sin entender nada a su alrededor… pero Sakura le estaba ayudando a retomar poco a poco su vida… ¿Y ella era quien le estaba agradeciendo?

-Gracias a ti, Sakura

Continuará…

Bien, aquí están los resultados de la pregunta de SakuLove48… ¿Habrá o no lemon?:

Mientras unos dicen que no importa si hay o no, la mayoría dijo que sí, así que si habrá lemon en un capítulo futuro. Ya dije anteriormente que no sería ahora, pero así voy pensando en el momento idóneo para ponerlo. Realmente no me desagrada intentar escribir algo así, incluso me da gustó la idea, así que no va a ser forzado hacerlo.

¿De qué pareja va a ser el lemon? Después del conteo de votos, me di cuenta de que unos quieren lemon de ambas parejas, mientras que en las opiniones divididas, la mayoría votó por Sakura y Shaoran, aunque no faltaron los votos para Eriol y Tomoyo. El problema es que… la mayoría votó por ambas parejas a la vez, así que habría lemon de ambas, solo que uno va a ser primero que el otro. No diré cuál, porque ni yo misma lo sé, pero no va a tardar mucho en llegar.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 7. Te Amo

Dos días después de lo sucedido con Ren, ese chico ya no le había hablado a Sakura, y ni siquiera se le acercaba, pero se notaba que de quién más buscaba alejarse era de Shaoran. Los profesores ya habían dicho los temas que iban a necesitar estudiar para los exámenes, causando tensión y nerviosismo en todos los alumnos, aunque el mas preocupado era cierto castaño que no tenía idea de cómo empezar a estudiar todo eso si no entendía casi nada de lo que dicen sus libros o apuntes de sus libretas.

Al finalizar las clases, Shaoran conducía lo más precavido posible, y Sakura se dio cuenta de su temor. Desde que Shaoran había empezado a conducir después del accidente, ella había notado ese detalle, pero apenas quiso mencionarlo.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa el accidente – el castaño sonrió levemente al escucharla, sin desviar la vista del camino - ¿Cómo te fue hoy en las clases?

-La verdad no entendía nada de lo que decían los maestros. Podría ser por no recordar cómo diablos escogí una carrera tan aburrida como administración de empresas y tener planeado estudiar después comercio internacional. Es algo estresante. Eriol me dijo que yo quería estudiar arqueología, pero que por mi familia tuve que escoger otra cosa. ¿Cómo es que se me ocurrió hacer eso? Con lo que he perdido por el accidente tanto de clases como recuerdos de anteriores, voy a reprobar – se quejó mientras bajó la cabeza chocando con el claxon del volante estando el semáforo en rojo, y Sakura ríe un poco a pesar de que intentó evitarlo. Shaoran se veía gracioso para ella en esos momentos

-No creo que llegue a tanto, ya que eres un gran estudiante – Shaoran levanta la mirada hacia la chica

-Pues no recuerdo eso, y en la época de exámenes todo me va a jugar en contra. Sé que no recuerdo sobre mi familia, pero me preocupa que se enteren de que mi promedio bajará de 10 a 5 si sigo así – Sakura estaba muy sorprendida con esas palabras, ya que no había escuchado antes la preocupación de Shaoran en sus estudios sin que estuviera mezclada con enojo o frustración. Luego suspiró resignada, antes de ver que el semáforo se puso en verde y él continuó conduciendo hacia el departamento

-Estaciona el auto en la primera oportunidad – el joven le mira de reojo con algo de confusión

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor – eso fue suficiente para hacerle caso, ya que su expresión era algo preocupada

-Está bien

Se detuvo en una calle poco transitada pero verificando que no hubiera nadie sospechoso como pasa a veces en lugares desolados. Luego le mira esperando que hablara, lo que ella no tardó en hacer.

-Entiendo que te preocupes por tus calificaciones, pero quiero decirte que eso hasta el día del accidente solo causaba que te estresaras demasiado – Shaoran estaba sorprendido por lo que ella decía – a pesar de que no es lo que querías estudiar, hacías un sobreesfuerzo por ser el mejor en todo, y es bueno que no quieras decepcionar a tu familia, pero toma en cuenta de que eso le estaba haciendo mucho daño a tus nervios – el joven baja la mirada hacia el volante, suspirando pesadamente

-¿Eran días difíciles? – quiso saber él, y ella sonrió, pero el chico vio que esa sonrisa era algo forzada

-Imagino que fueron más difíciles para ti que para mí, pero yo no sabía que hacer por ti – murmura mirando las plantas del jardín de una casa cercana a donde se habían estacionado. Realmente nunca pensó en hacer algo para cambiar la situación tensa que se creó después de los primeros días juntos, pero ahora se arrepintió de ello, ya que ha visto que el joven Li demostraba con enojo y estrés lo que por dentro era preocupación y temor a fracasar. Al fin se dio cuenta de eso

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer ahora? – su pregunta fue tan repentina que apenas y Sakura se dio cuenta de que le estaba preguntando a ella y no a sí mismo – siéndote sincero, no sé que puedo hacer para continuar con ese promedio. La época de exámenes empieza en tres días, y no solo debo estudiar de eso – Sakura también lo sabía perfectamente, ya que desde hace dos días había estudiado mucho, y más en las materias que se le complican. Por primera vez desde que está casada con Shaoran Li, intentaba pensar en algo para ayudarle en eso… y tenía que ser una idea rápida y confiable para pasar con buenas notas

-Vamos a estudiar juntos – fue lo que respondió, dejando al castaño incrédulo – no queda de otra. Yo también elegí administración de empresas para ayudar a mi familia, y aunque no entiendo tanto como tú antes lo hacías, te voy a ayudar en lo que pueda, y no solo en ese examen. ¿Quieres estudiar conmigo? – le pregunta al final con una sonrisa, la cual no dejaba de sorprenderle por lo optimista que se mostraba, como si confiara plenamente en que él pasaría los exámenes

Shaoran no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que vio su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor interior: estaba sonriendo agradecido. Ella le estaba ayudando, y su sonrisa era suficiente para saber que con ella, todo estará bien. Era una manera de pensar algo fuera de lógica, pero su propio corazón latiendo aceleradamente mientras se miraban y se sonreían le indicaba que confiar en ella era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Eso fue lo que hicieron esos días: Estudiar. Resolvían cuestionarios, leían, subrayaban lo más importante de los textos, se hacían exámenes orales por turnos y por poco se olvidaron de comer de no ser porque sus estómagos pedían alimentos. Eso fue lo que hicieron en esa época de exámenes. Sakura nunca antes había estudiado tanto, pero si quería ayudar a Shaoran tenía que poner de su parte.

-Creo que entiendo esta parte – señala un texto largo en su libro, el cual ella también estaba leyendo, pero ella llevaba varios minutos intentando comprenderlo sin éxito

-No entiendo esto del tiempo last, ni tampoco sobre las aristas y vértices. ¿Qué tiene que ver algo así en administración de empresas?

-Son términos usados en el PERT – al ver su expresión de confusión decidió empezar por explicarle desde el principio del término – Las Técnicas de Revisión y Evaluación de Programas (o Proyectos), comúnmente referidas con la abreviatura PERT (del inglés, Program Evaluation and Review Techniques), es una técnica estadística y modelo para la administración y gestión de proyectos, lo que es esencial para la carrera que estamos estudiando – ella abrió la boca de la impresión por su explicación, ya que parecía un diccionario

-¿Cómo es que ya sabes tanto de eso? – le pregunta con asombro y curiosidad, pero volvió a confundirse al ver y escuchar que él empezaba a reírse - ¿Eh? ¿Qué dije? – él dejó de reír, pero seguía sonriendo con diversión

-Sakura, lo acabo de leer 9 veces para aprendérmelo. Es normal que me acuerde de algo que leí repetidas veces hace unos momentos, pero te aseguro que se me va a olvidar de inmediato si no lo sigo repasando – las mejillas de la chica adquieren un leve rubor rojizo de vergüenza

-Perdón, no lo había pensado – el volvió a sonreír, pero ahora levemente y sin tratar de reírse para no hacerle sentir mal

-No debes disculparte por eso, si estás solamente conmigo – Sakura sonrió más tranquila por esa frase relajada del muchacho, ya que tiene razón; si estaba con él no tenía porqué avergonzarse de ser ella misma, ya que Shaoran no se avergüenza de ser él mismo con ella

Esos días fueron estresantes para todos los alumnos de la Universidad, ya que muchos de ellos no estaban listos para enfrentar esas pruebas. Pero incluso los que podrían saber todas las respuestas estaban nerviosos, porque incluso Eriol Hiragizawa había leído más de lo que normalmente lee para esta época, y Tomoyo también estudió estos días.

-Estoy nervioso – admite el muchacho de cabello castaño frente a la puerta del salón, exactamente en el día que iba a ser el examen de la carrera de administración de empresas, siendo el último examen de esa época y el último día de estrés. Habían llegado Sakura y él a tiempo, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y el hecho de no haber reprobado aún algún examen hasta el momento, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo bien

-Yo sé que lo vas a lograr Shaoran – esas palabras de aliento que dijo la chica castaña fueron suficientes para calmarlo, recordando que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él, y que a pesar de eso buscaba apoyarlo

-Tú también, yo lo sé – ella le sonrió levemente, antes de que ambos entraran al salón

Shaoran se sentó en su lugar después de recibir su copia del examen, viendo que Sakura hacía lo mismo, pero sentándose frente a él en la última fila, siendo Shaoran el último. Antes de iniciar con el examen ella se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida al momento.

-Bien, ya saben que tienen una hora para responder el examen – comenzó a hablar el maestro a cargo – si sorprendo a alguien copiando a algún compañero o de otro lado, les quito el examen y automáticamente reprueban – los castaños tragaron grueso, no por que fueran a copiar, si no por los nervios de reprobar después de todo ese esfuerzo – Comiencen

Esa indicación fue suficiente para que todo el salón estuviera en completo silencio y orden. Shaoran leyó la primera pregunta, viendo que por suerte la mayoría eran de opción múltiple.

1\. Señale la respuesta correcta

a) La empresa es un sistema abierto porque tiene metas u objetivos

b) La empresa es un sistema natural porque está diseñado por el nombre

c) La empresa es un sistema finalista porque tiene metas u objetivos

d) Las respuestas primera y segunda son ciertas

Esa era una pregunta muy sencilla para Shaoran, por lo cual, aliviado, marcó la opción C. En las siguientes preguntas vio que la dificultad era mayor, pero siempre trataba de conservar la calma.

9\. En el PERT señale la respuesta incorrecta:

a) Un vértice representa a los distintos estados de progreso que atraviesa el proyecto

b) Los vértices se unen unos a otros mediante flechas y aristas

c) El tiempo last es el momento más tardío en el que es posible alcanzar la situación que representa el vértice, sin que el resto del proyecto sufra retraso

d) En las actividades críticas su tiempo early menos su tiempo last es igual a uno

El castaño suspiró profundamente, recordando que la opción D simplemente no podía ser, ya que además de no haber leído algo así, si recordaba haber leído las tres opciones anteriores con Sakura, exactamente a las 5:24 pm del primer día de estudio. Cómo era lo que más se les complicaba a ambos, estuvieron estudiando los vértices, el tiempo last, entre otros términos. Así que después de marcar esa opción, continuó contestando el examen.

Toda esa tensión acabó cuando al día siguiente entregaron las calificaciones. Los exámenes ya estaban calificados, y el profesor les entregó a cada uno el que había hecho. Sakura fue la penúltima en recibirlo, viendo que sacó 8.7, volteando a ver a Shaoran con una sonrisa y mostrándole el examen.

-¡Lo logré! – Shaoran le sonrió levemente, ya que también había recibido su examen calificado, pero aún no se lo había mostrado a ella. Eso le estaba preocupando a Sakura - ¿Qué pasó? – él volvió a mirar el examen que le habían entregado, para después mirarle directamente a los ojos con una expresión neutral

-9.8 – dijo en voz baja, pero ella pudo escucharlo, sorprendiéndose ante su actitud, pero no se esperaba que él siguiera hablando en ese tono - ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Eh… sí – hizo lo que le había pedido, y al levantarse ella, el joven hizo lo mismo sin usar sus muletas y apoyándose en su banca, extrañando un poco a sus demás compañeros y al profesor. Incluso Eriol que estaba sentado cerca de ellos, tampoco se esperaba algo así

Pero todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Sakura es rodeada por los brazos del castaño, quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que ella estaba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, con su cerebro apenas procesando que Shaoran Li le estaba abrazando, para que luego de deshacer el agarre, le sonriera con emoción.

-Lo logramos los dos, y fue gracias a ti Sakura – su cuerpo sentía que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto físico con las personas, pero ya no podía evitar demostrar que Sakura Kinomoto estaba siendo cada vez más importante en su vida. Pudo ver que los demás alumnos estaban impactados al verle hacer algo así, pero no le importaba, ya que estaba abrazando a su esposa, la que le había ayudado a estudiar y a creer en sí mismo, y eso es algo que sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro, jamás quiere olvidar

La chica todavía sentía el aroma del muchacho sobre ella, como si hubiera impregnado dentro de su piel junto con esa calidez que sigue sorprendiéndole, con ese champú de cacao que le daba a su cabello castaño tono chocolate el aroma de ese delicioso dulce, y con sus ojos color chocolate con toques ámbar mirándola fijamente con un brillo especial que era dirigido únicamente a ella. No quería que ese momento acabara jamás, y deseaba con todo su ser que el recuerdo de su aroma quedara en ella para siempre…

Pasaron los días, en los que Eriol les seguía hablando a todos con normalidad, pero había momentos en los que simplemente se despedía sin decir nada más, aunque cuando Shaoran le preguntó al respecto obtuvo la respuesta y lo dejó pasar. Tanto el Hiragizawa como la Daidouji habían pasado también los exámenes exitosamente, así que todo estaba tranquilo en ese aspecto para ellos.

El castaño estaba muy satisfecho cuando le quitaron el yeso al cumplirse un mes y medio desde el accidente (y dos meses y medio desde su matrimonio con Sakura), y tenía que usar las muletas en el proceso de rehabilitación, pero su frustración por no haber recuperado la memoria por completo en todo ese tiempo solo se la había comentado a Eriol, además de que el Hiragizawa a escondidas de las chicas cada día le pregunta a Shaoran si había recordado algo más, y su amigo a veces le daba una respuesta favorable.

Eriol se dio cuenta de que tal vez, la misma mente de Shaoran le podría estar negando la realidad, ya que creía ciegamente en algo que no era, y si bien sus recuerdos más antiguos estaban regresando primero, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su mente empiece recordando a Meiling, y la verdad sobre Sakura.

Shaoran recordaba poco a poco algunos breves momentos, pero aún nada sobre Sakura. Logró recordar los nombres de sus hermanas mayores: Feimei, Shiefa, Fanren y Fuutie, las cuales recordó que eran algo empalagosas con él. También recordó un poco más de Eriol, y se sorprendió mucho cuando recordó que Eriol le dijo la razón por la que está en Tomoeda… había huido de un matrimonio arreglado…

Sentado en el sofá más grande de la sala, Shaoran veía la televisión para distraerse mientras Sakura preparaba la cena en un día en que el invierno estaba entrando a las calles de Tomoeda. El chico estaba pensando en ese recuerdo en que su amigo le había dicho todo sobre su pasado, preguntándose si él hubiera hecho lo mismo en algo así o no… cuando un dolor de cabeza llegó a él, aunque ya sabía lo que significaba…

FLASH BACK

-Estoy de acuerdo. Tú ya estás haciendo mucho por nosotros, y yo no sería capaz de exigirte algo así, te lo juro

-Entonces es un trato Kinomoto Sakura – se levanta de su asiento y le extiende la mano, a lo cual, ella también se levantó y la aceptó, cerrando su trato

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

¿De qué trato habían hablado? No entendía nada. Sentía que ese recuerdo quería decirle algo importante, pero… ¿Qué era?

-¡Ya está lista la comida, Shaoran! – el castaño chocolate salió de sus pensamientos, levantándose con sus muletas y yendo al comedor, donde aún sin ver lo que ella había preparado para cenar, la vio en la cocina tarareando contenta mientras acomodaba algunas cosas

Le miraba fijamente, aún de pie, y ella sin notarlo seguía en lo suyo. Ella trataba tan bien a la vida, siendo tan diferente a él… pero Eriol ya se lo había dicho en la ocasión en que leyeron sobre la amnesia; mientras Tomoyo y Sakura son mejores amigas y se complementan, Eriol y Shaoran igual, siendo también mejores amigos, pero… ese tipo de complementos no solo existen para las amistades, si no también para las parejas, y Shaoran lo estaba comprobando…

-Espero poder recordarte pronto, Sakura… - ella al ver que él había llegado al comedor, le sonríe

Cenaron en completa calma, hablando por un rato de trivialidades, hasta que terminaron y ella estaba levantando los platos, vasos y cubiertos de la mesa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No es necesario, descuida – Shaoran observa que ella seguía en lo suyo, así que no teniendo nada que hacer allí, suspiró profundamente y se aleja hacia la habitación, algo frustrado por no ser de mucha ayuda en labores domésticas a pesar de haber avanzado en la rehabilitación. Sabía que normalmente muchos hombres prefieren no hacer cosas como esas, pero él piensa que si un matrimonio es de dos personas, ambos deben ayudarse mutuamente en todo lo que puedan, sin importar de qué se trate

Unos minutos más tarde, Sakura estaba buscando algo en su mochila, mientras que Shaoran le miraba desde el pasillo con curiosidad. Parecía ser algo muy importante, así que tenía deseos de ayudarle al menos en eso.

-¿Perdiste algo? Yo te puedo ayudar a buscarlo – ella continúa sin mirarlo

-Es un disco que me compré hace tiempo, pero se lo había prestado a Chiharu y apenas me lo devolvió, así que todavía no lo he visto – le explica mientras no deja de buscarlo, cada vez más desesperada por querer encontrarlo

-¿Es este disco? – pregunta con curiosidad el castaño al tomarlo de la mesa del comedor, mientras lee que decía "Kimi no na wa" ("Your Name" o "Tu Nombre"). Sakura al escucharlo voltea a verlo con impresión y vergüenza, antes de ir por él. ¿Cómo es que no recordó que lo había sacado de la mochila y lo había puesto en la mesa precisamente para no perderlo? No sabía qué tenía ella misma en la cabeza

-Sí, es de una película. Dicen que es muy buena, así que quise verla, pero no he tenido la oportunidad – Shaoran por unos segundos mira la caja de plástico que contenía la película, para luego mirarle a ella

-¿Quieres verla? Acaban de terminar los exámenes, así que no tengo problema – esa propuesta le hace abrir la boca de la impresión

-Pero... Es romántica – le hace saber con algo de pena, pero Shaoran sonríe levemente

-No tiene nada de malo, además ya me dio curiosidad verla por el interés que tienes – y era completamente cierto lo que estaba diciendo; de solo ver que ella estaba interesada en esa película, le estaba interesando también, ya que quería acercarse más a ella compartiendo intereses, y tal vez, así se logre romper ese muro que seguía impidiendo un avance en su relación

-Bueno... Si quieres, pero entonces, haré unas palomitas para disfrutar de la película – no quería ser grosera con él, además, se le hacía tierno que quiera ver ese tipo de película con ella, cuando muchos chicos de su edad ni aunque les paguen ven algo así

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y cuando ya estaban listas, ella pone la película y le da "Play", sentándose con Shaoran en el sofá mas grande. Al principio ambos no sabían si reír o avergonzarse por las primeras escenas, pero no dejaron de verla, y cuando concluyó, simplemente no lo podían creer.

-Wow – el joven Li no sabía que más decir, mientras que Sakura estaba anonadada

-¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes? No lo puedo creer. ¡Es asombrosa! Mitsuha y Taki me encantaron – una historia de amor como esa suena algo descabellado, pero a la vez, no se podía evitar adentrarse en la historia

Y eso fue algo de lo que Shaoran también se había dado cuenta. La verdad era que esa película superaba sus expectativas, pero lo que le gustó más, fue ver la expresión de Sakura, quien estaba más que maravillada por esa película. Su rostro se veía lleno de dicha, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban de emoción como si fueran el brillo de dicha piedra preciosa, y sus labios rosas formaban una sonrisa que le parecía irresistible.

No recuerda haber visto otras películas en su vida, pero estaba seguro de que ésta iba a ser una de sus favoritas, porque de verdad le había gustado… y porque a Sakura le había encantado…

OOOOOOOOOO

Paseando por las calles de Tomoeda con un abrigo color lila, pantalón de mezclilla azul, zapatillas lilas sin tacón y con su pelo agarrado en una coleta alta, Tomoyo se sentía completamente sola entre tanta gente, ya que eran unos desconocidos para ella. A veces se preguntaba porqué salía cuando no tenía con quién hablar, ya que eso tampoco era mucho mejor opción que quedarse en casa.

Fue allí cuando lo vio. Estaba observando una pizarra frente a una cafetería, leyendo lo que el lugar tiene para ofrecer de comer y beber. Sin pensarlo siquiera, dirigió sus pasos hacia su encuentro, sintiendo que su soledad desaparecía como por arte de magia. Era curioso como una persona que antes no conocía ahora tenga ese efecto en ella, pero desde hace un tiempo a la actualidad así era, y poco a poco le estaba resultando menos complicado aceptarlo, aunque todavía no sabía admitirlo abiertamente.

-¡Eriol! – el mencionado voltea al escuchar su nombre, sonriendo al saber de quién se trata, y viendo que esa persona se acerca a él – Buenas tardes

-Muy buenas tardes Tomoyo – le llama por su nombre de pila, cada vez más satisfecho de ello - ¿Paseando por la ciudad? Eso mismo hacía yo

-Sí, es una gran casualidad – dijo con una sonrisa leve, y él continuó hablando

-No Existen Las Casualidades, Sólo Lo Inevitable – ella se impresiona un poco ante esa frase, pero después sonríe nuevamente. ¿Eso quiere decir que estaba previsto que a pesar de salir sola a cualquier lugar, Eriol siempre iba a aparecer para ser su compañía? Eso era algo muy importante para ella - ¿Te gustaría acompañarme el día de hoy? – la sonrisa de la chica se hizo más grande al escuchar esa pregunta

-Por su puesto – con el paso de los días esa incomodidad inicial estaba desapareciendo, y eso era algo que aliviaba a ambos. Algunos días parecían volver al principio de su convivencia, pero existían otros días en los que se notaba el avance entre ellos

Entraron juntos a la cafetería, donde ordenaron una rebanada de pastel, solo que la de Eriol era de pastel de cajeta mientras que la de Tomoyo era de pastel de fresa. En lo que sí coincidieron fue en pedir un capuchino. Luego hablaron de trivialidades por un rato.

-Por eso ya no me extraña que mi prima Nakuru tenga rasguños de gato cuando me visita en Inglaterra; siempre busca molestar a mi gato Spinel-Sun – Tomoyo ríe un poco al imaginarse lo que Eriol le había dicho, mientras que el joven de lentes se deleitaba más con la compañía de la chica que con el postre que había pedido

-Pobres de ambos – iba a comer otra cucharada de su rebanada, pero se dio cuenta de que el peliazul puso una expresión seria de repente – ¿Ocurre algo malo? – estaba algo confundida con ese repentino cambio de actitud, ya que se la estaban pasando muy bien esa tarde y no le había dicho nada ofensivo como la vez que fueron a la empresa a leer los documentos

Desde esa tarde en que Eriol le había dicho esa frase "El que no arriesga no gana", se comportaba como siempre, con la excepción de que a veces de repente se despedía sin más y se alejaba de ellos, y no era para hablar con alguien más, si no que solamente estaba solo. Al principio eso les extrañó mucho a todos, a tal grado que Shaoran habló con él al respecto ya que se preocupaba por esa actitud de su amigo. Pero después de tener una conversación con Eriol, ya no tomaba esas acciones como algo raro, lo cual le dio mucha curiosidad a Tomoyo.

¿Qué si ocurría algo malo? La respuesta a esa pregunta era un poco obvia, y los deseos de responder sinceramente podían más con la paciencia que se había prometido tener. Solo esperaba que lo que iba a hacer ahora no fuera demasiado precipitado, o si no… iba a perder todo lo que con esfuerzo había ganado. Si eso sucedía todo su mundo se iría abajo, pero bien dicen que el que no arriesga no gana, así que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón poder ganar…

-Tomoyo... - suspiró decidido, pero también con gran nerviosismo, poniendo su mano sobre la mano de la pelinegra, dejándole anonadada por ese contacto tan cálido – Yo... Desde que había entrado a la misma Universidad que tú, te observaba desde lejos, tratando de tomar el valor para hablarte... Y de saber porqué tus hermosos ojos a veces demostraban una profunda tristeza en tu interior, cuando se suponía que lo tenías todo

-Eriol... - la chica no pudo pronunciar más que el nombre del muchacho, ya que su voz se sentía perdida en la nada, con su total atención a esas palabras que calaban profundo en su ser

-Debo admitir que de no ser por el matrimonio de Sakura y Shaoran, no sé hasta cuando me hubiese animado, pero lo hice – suspiró profundamente para conseguir más valor, continuando después – y contigo comprobé nuevamente que tener todo económicamente no llena el vacío de tu corazón... Hasta que encuentras a la persona indicada – sus ojos azules estaban mirando fijamente los ojos amatistas de la chica, mientras ella misma se preguntaba en sus adentros si esto realmente iba a suceder

-¿Acaso...? - no sabía como terminar la pregunta, ya que su voz nuevamente quedó atorada en su garganta, y Eriol sonrió levemente al notar las sensaciones que él le estaba causando

-Ahora que te conozco mejor, estoy completamente seguro de que... Me he enamorado de ti, Tomoyo Daidouji

Lo había dicho, ya estaba hecho, y no iba a retractarse de ello. Si lo callaba por más tiempo, no iba a poder soportar otra vez que ella diga que no eran nada más que amigos, cuando él quería mucho más que eso… no podría controlar sus impulsos de querer abrazarla cada vez que la ve para hacerle entender que no está sola, y no podría resistir sus deseos de besarla para reclamar esos labios como suyos, no queriendo darle la oportunidad a ningún otro hombre de hacerle feliz...

Ella se quedó sin aliento, completamente en shock. Un chico tan atractivo, inteligente y gentil como él se ha fijado en ella desde que la vio, y ella no se había dado cuenta de eso. Todo parecía tan perfecto que el único detalle que existía para romper esa burbuja, era uno que le causaba mucho dolor a ella. No podía aceptarlo, porque todo iba a llegar a algo que le iba a lastimar en el futuro. Ella siempre tuvo miedo de querer a una persona de esa manera con los riesgos que conlleva entregar ciegamente el corazón, y con la situación de ese muchacho, ese temor era mucho más grande.

-Pero... Tú estás comprometido – Eriol observa con tristeza la expresión de Tomoyo, ya que parecía querer llorar en cualquier momento, y no quería permitir tal cosa

-No me importa; sabes que no la amo y que soy capaz de todo para estar con la persona mas valiosa de mi vida, y esa eres tú – esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Tomoyo derramara lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, si no de felicidad, ya que nunca en su vida había imaginado llegar a conocer tan bello sentimiento del que miles de telenovelas y poemas han hablado

¿De verdad ella estaba dispuesta a tener una relación sentimental con él sabiendo todo el riesgo que hay de por medio? Tal parece que el joven Hiragizawa si lo estaba, y ya no era capaz de seguir negando ese sentimiento que nació gracias a él…

-Yo… yo también te amo – el joven se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas con los dedos

-Pero no tienes porqué llorar. Te prometo que sin importar nada, mientras me sigas aceptando en tu vida, yo no me alejaré de ti

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, antes de cerrarlos y acercar sus rostros, sintiendo en pocos segundos los labios del otro. No tardaron en profundizar el beso, sintiendo algo que nunca habían sentido antes: felicidad plena. ¿Qué tenía de malo querer llamar la atención de las personas que quieren? En este caso ambos estaban dispuestos a pedir la atención del otro, mientras que con ese beso sellaban ese acuerdo, en el que ya no sería necesario pedir la atención de otras personas, si se tienen el uno al otro. Al separarse por falta de aire, Tomoyo miraba que a través de esos lentes que le hacen ver tan bien al darle ese toque intelectual, esos ojos azules que brillaban sin ser opacados por esos mismos lentes, y Eriol veía los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo más alegres y vivos que nunca.

En varias partes del mundo existen personas que ya no creen en el sentimiento llamado Amor, a causa de nunca antes haberlo sentido o por el hecho de que cuando entregaron todo de sí en ese sentimiento, fueron lastimados y dejaron de confiar en su propio corazón y en el de los demás. Pero Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji sabían perfectamente que ese sentimiento si existe, y que era maravilloso sentir algo así.

Pero no siempre iba a ser fácil pasar las pruebas del destino, y tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta de ello.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran recordaba que se parecía mucho a su padre, y de lo estrictos que eran él y su madre. Recordó que vivía en una mansión en Hong Kong, y de lo cálido que era su ciudad natal… cosa que notó más cuando al día siguiente, siendo domingo, Shaoran no había salido de su cama siendo ya las 12: 09 pm.

Sakura observa preocupada a un Shaoran envuelto bajo quién sabe cuántas cobijas, aún acostado en la cama. Ella también tenía frío, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas de esa época, cosa que para el joven Li era algo nuevo, ya que no llevaba ni medio año en ese lugar. Ella se puso de rodillas al lado derecho de la cama del chico, y él al verla tan cerca suyo se sonrojó levemente, lo cual fue bueno para que sus mejillas no se congelaran. Sabía por su expresión que quería ayudarle, y se lo agradece infinitamente, ya que siempre que necesita ayuda, Sakura estaba allí para él…

¿De verdad el estar estancados era por ella? El joven sabe perfectamente que también él tiene la culpa, pero ya se estaba hartando de eso. Si de verdad quiere avanzar en su relación y ser un verdadero matrimonio, debía intentar dar un paso más grande que tratarla bien o interesarse en sus gustos.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un chocolate caliente? – él asintió, pero luego negó, confundiéndola - ¿Eh?

-Haces mucho por mí – fue todo lo que dijo, pero con esas cuatro palabras ya lo había dicho todo. Ella sonrió al escucharlo y negó con la cabeza

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto – se levanta para ir a preparar el chocolate, pero él con su mano le detuvo del brazo, tomándole por sorpresa - ¿Qué pasa? – se empezó a poner nerviosa por esa acción repentina, ya que basada en sus experiencias con ese tipo de actitudes de Shaoran Li, siempre pasaba algo más de lo que podría imaginarse

-Ya no quiero estar estancado contigo; no te lo mereces – afirma con su mirada fija en los ojos verdes esmeralda que le miraban sin entender a lo que se refiere. Desde hace días se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus objetos personales y ropa eran de distintos tonos de verde, lo cual significaba que ese es su color preferido… y observando esos ojos verdes que tenían una pureza impresionante que le hipnotizan, lo había comprobado

Se sentó en la cama aún sin soltarla, y le jala suavemente mientras se acerca más a la orilla, manteniéndola cada vez más cerca de él. Ella le mira con estupefacción, ¿Qué se supone que hace? Una sensación extraña recorrió por todo su ser, todo causado por el agarre del muchacho que tenía frente a ella.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Aún no encontraba una razón, y aunque su corazón le decía que la respuesta era muy simple, su propia mente no podía responder, y no notaba que Shaoran estaba acercando su rostro lentamente al suyo, hasta que sintió otro agarre suave en su mentón fue que reaccionó, y a pesar de que su voluntad le decía que no debía continuar con lo que estaba a punto de suceder, su cuerpo entero en ningún momento le obedeció.

Shaoran al tenerla más cerca de él pudo aspirar el aroma de la chica, el cual tenía el perfume que ella se ponía todos los días, siendo con aroma a cereza. Era irónico cómo es que ella usaba algo con el olor del fruto que tenía su mismo nombre, como las flores de cerezo… como también era irónico que él mismo usara un champú de cacao que le hacía oler a chocolate, siendo ese su sabor preferido de postres y dulces, además de que algunas personas decían que su cabello y ojos eran del color del chocolate. Ahora, más que nunca, vio la combinación perfecta entre los pasteles de chocolate con una cereza encima… la cereza era su complemento…

Sus ojos se cerraron casi al mismo tiempo, antes de sentir como sus respiraciones se mezclaron, y finalmente, sus labios se tocaron haciendo un contacto cálido y tímido. El beso no tardó en profundizarse, mientras que se acostumbraban al calor y la humedad de los labios del otro. Sus movimientos estaban conectados, sus aromas de chocolate y cereza se mezclan… y sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo… sincronizados…

Por falta de aire tuvieron que separar sus rostros unos centímetros, abriendo los ojos y mirándose nuevamente. Shaoran allí había respondido esa duda que su amigo y él tuvieron hace unos días: estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto. Su corazón latía a mil por minuto, sus labios pedían probar más de los labios cálidos y suaves de la chica. Todo su ser… no quería separarse de ella jamás.

Sakura veía frente a sus ojos un mundo completamente diferente, en el que lo único que existe es ese joven, y en que el único alimento que le mantiene viva son los deliciosos labios del muchacho. Ahora la respuesta estaba muy clara para ella… todo su mundo se resume en algo tan importante y tan sencillo a la vez: Shaoran Li.

-Shaoran… - él sonrió al escuchar esa dulce voz pronunciar su nombre a la vez que esos suaves labios hacían unos movimientos tan delicados para complementarlo, y ella sonrió complacida al ver esa sonrisa siendo la que se convierte en el sol que ilumina su mundo

-Te Amo Sakura – confesó al fin, dispuesto a hacerle saber que aún sin recordarla, no pensaba separarse de ella nunca

Sakura abrió más los ojos, pensando que todo lo sucedido era producto de su imaginación. Pero no, todo era completamente real y hermoso. ¿Qué le había pasado? Ella meses atrás juraba amar con locura a Yukito Tsukishiro, pero ahora…

-Yo También Te Amo Shaoran – lo dijo con toda la seguridad posible. No lo amaba con locura; lo amaba con todo su ser y su corazón. Él sonrió aún más, y al normalizar sus respiraciones estaban listos para darse otro beso…

Pero la realidad fuera de ese momento golpeó a la chica de repente, alejándose bruscamente del joven, dejándolo anonadado, preocupándolo después de dos segundos de verle pálida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Emm… es que olvidé que dejé algo en la estufa jeje, ya sabes lo distraída que soy. ¡Ahora vuelvo! – se fue corriendo a la cocina apenas había dicho eso (De haber existido en esta historia las Cartas Clow, ella hubiese competido muy bien con la Carta "Carrera" o incluso la Carta "Disparo")

-Claro… - responde a la nada, sin entender lo que había pasado. Primero estaban demostrándose amor por primera vez desde que ocurrió el accidente, y de un momento a otro ella se fue huyendo a la cocina. Pero no lo pensó demasiado, ya que era algo común en Sakura olvidar cosas y recordarlas en el peor momento, y debía admitir que la parte despistada de Sakura también le encantaba de ella

Pero él no imaginaba lo que ella había olvidado realmente…

Sakura desde la cocina, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, sintiéndose una completa tonta o algo peor que eso. Se acaba de dar cuenta que desde el momento que hizo el trato con Shaoran Li había firmado su sentencia: se ha enamorado de él, cuando el acuerdo entre ellos era que al cumplirse un año de casados, iban a firmar el divorcio. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese detalle tan importante? Apenas Shaoran recupere la memoria, todo ese amor que ahora le jura se iría a la basura. Él realmente estaba enamorado de Meiling, la chica que era su prometida antes de que se hiciera ese acuerdo.

Pero recordar la triste realidad era como despertar de un hermoso sueño para volver a vivir en una pesadilla. El Shaoran Li frío y severo que ella conoció y del que estaba dispuesta a separarse sin dudarlo, desde el día del accidente se había convertido en un Shaoran Li expresivo, cariñoso, atento e incluso divertido que su mente y su corazón jamás iban a poder olvidar, y del que no soportaría estar alejada un día entero sin extrañarlo.

¿Habría alguna esperanza de que al recordar todo, él la prefiera a ella y no a Meiling? ¿Era malo querer estar con él por siempre? Recordar la frase de su hermano diciendo que en algunas ocasiones las opciones pueden ser un arma de doble filo, ahora estaba más clara que nunca.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a decirle la verdad si eso solo va a causar su odio eterno? Ya no había vuelta atrás, y sólo era cuestión de esperar a que recupere la memoria y decidan lo que se va a hacer con ese matrimonio.

Después de unos minutos de llorar en silencio, su mente llegó a una decisión: Iba a aprovechar todo el tiempo posible el amor de Shaoran Li, y si al recordar todo ya no la quería… lo aceptaría. Estaba dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo… El riesgo de que Shaoran Li acepte seguir siendo su esposo al amarla a ella, o el de que exija el divorcio rompiéndole el corazón…

Continuará…

¡Auch! Eso dolió mucho, la verdad. ¿Recuerdan como era Shaoran al principio? Después compárenlo con el Shaoran que es actualmente. ¿Verdad que se nota la diferencia? No se le puede culpar a Sakura por pasar del odio al amor, como el típico cliché. Ella se preocupa mucho por la condición del castaño, sin saber que él ya está recuperando los recuerdos poco a poco.

Aunque la verdad esa inmadurez que tuvo y que aún tiene de ocultarle esa verdad es demasiado arriesgada, y pronto puede pagar el precio de su silencio.

También está la situación de Eriol y Tomoyo. Debo admitir que aunque la imagen tiene a las dos parejas, esta pareja al principio no iba a tener tanta participación, y que la pareja principal de Sakura y Shaoran iba a tener casi todo el protagonismo. Pero conforme iba escribiendo los capítulos, quise poner mucho más de ellos, y sinceramente no me arrepiento de lo que hice después. Fui agregando más escenas de ellos con la idea de hacerlos más indispensables para la historia, pero sin quitarle el protagonismo principal a Sakura y Shaoran, ya que era la razón principal por la que empecé a escribir la historia, además de ser mi pareja favorita como ya lo dije anteriormente. También dije que la pareja de Eriol y Tomoyo me encanta aunque no sea canónica, siendo otra razón por la que les di mayor importancia en la historia.

Pasando a otra cosa… ¿Alguien entre los lectores ya vio la película "Kimi no na wa"? Sinceramente esa película me gusta mucho, y la recomiendo. Si no les gusta o si después de verla no les llega a gustar, lo siento mucho jeje. Para los que no la han visto, es una película de animación japonesa muy popular, pero si después de verla buscan el anime, lamento decirles que solo es la película. Lo digo porque una persona que conozco la vio y me preguntó eso. Tiene doblaje latino así que no se quejen si no les gustan los subtítulos jaja.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! Una lectora me dijo que si vio la película "Kimi no na wa" ("Your Name" o "Tu Nombre") y que le encantó. Yo opino lo mismo, la verdad jeje.

Siendo sincera, yo iba a publicar el capítulo ayer, pero quise tomarme el día, ya que faltaban unas correcciones ortográficas (aunque creo que aún hay faltas XD ) y es que como ayer fue mi cumpleaños, no me dejaron acercarme a mi Fic con el festejo jajaja, así que prácticamente no tuve otra opción. Pero bueno, ya está aquí.

Capítulo 8. Los caprichos del destino

Shaoran despertaba en la mañana del lunes al escuchar el sonido del despertador. Lo apaga con algo de somnolencia, pero al ver a la chica dormida en la otra cama, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, queriendo ver sus ojos abiertos para observar sus esmeraldas brillantes que cada segundo de su vida le cautivan más.

Aunque verle dormida también era perfecto, ya que se veía tan hermosa así… parecía una niña durmiendo, pero a la vez es la mujer más hermosa del mundo para él. No era normal pensar así, pero ella era su niña y su mujer, y estaba muy feliz de ello.

Hace unos días él mismo dudaba tener la respuesta exacta para ese sentimiento que nació en poco tiempo gracias a Sakura Kinomoto. Pero es que la verdad, no toda la gente se enamora después de años estando juntos, o eso es lo que Eriol le dijo hace un par de días…

FLASH BACK

-Esta semana fue pesada, pero jamás tanto como la época de exámenes – menciona el castaño con algo de cansancio, colocando las muletas recargadas junto a él en la banca que ya han usado antes para conversar

-Y que lo digas. Fue estresante hasta para mí. Eso de juntarme contigo me hizo acostumbrarme a las migrañas de la escuela, que horrible – dijo con cara de sufrimiento, cosa que le hace a Shaoran rodar los ojos

-Mejor cállate, que tú la tuviste mucho más fácil que yo. No recuerdo nada de mis estudios y tuve que estudiar todo desde el principio. Tú solo repasaste unas veces lo que yo tuve que repasar días enteros

-Tienes un buen punto, pero tampoco menosprecies lo que hacemos los demás. Con Sakura hasta eres compasivo y a mí quieres matarme si te digo algo así – comenta con una sonrisa burlona, pero en lugar de otro comentario molesto de su amigo, observa que miraba sus propias manos, como si buscara algo muy importante en ellas - ¿Tienes algún otro recuerdo que no me vayas contado? – pregunta para estar seguro. Su expresión no le dejaba pensar en muchas posibilidades

-A decir verdad… solo recuerdo que hice un trato con Sakura – Eriol le mira con sorpresa, aunque no lo demuestra demasiado – pero no recuerdo qué clase de trato. Supongo que fue cuando apenas la conocí, ya que le llamé por su nombre completo. También supongo que fue por los problemas económicos de su familia, así que no le veo demasiada importancia

-Entonces, ¿Qué te pone así? – quiso saber el chico de lentes, curioso por la seriedad de su amigo. Si no se trata del recuerdo… ¿Qué era?

-Creo que… estoy enamorado de ella – confiesa en voz baja, pero su amigo se abraza de él con una sola mano por los hombros, sonriente

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices a ella y a mí sí? Aunque la verdad me gusta que me tengas esa confianza. ¿Me lo dices para tener ideas de cómo declararte? Ni siquiera yo me he declarado con Tomoyo, pero puedo intentar ayudarte…

-¿No es muy pronto? – le interrumpe con el mismo tono de voz, dejando callado a Eriol por unos momentos, dándose cuenta de la razón de esa actitud – digo… sé que estamos casados, pero tus palabras del otro día…

-Piensas que para apenas conocerla nuevamente, es demasiado rápido que sientas amor por ella. ¿No es así?

-Sí… - Eriol suspiró después de adivinar. La verdad es que no era difícil hacerlo conociendo a Shaoran Li. Ese chico aunque no tenga recuerdos siempre duda de su amor por alguien. Recuerda cuando le dijo que antes dudaba de su amor por Meiling, y ahora duda de su amor por Sakura

-No es necesario conocer de años a esa persona especial, Shaoran – el mencionado le mira al escuchar esas palabras – debo admitir que lo de "Amor a primera vista" no es algo real, o al menos no para mí. Sientes atracción por esa persona; te gusta esa persona y quieres conocerla, pero realmente no es amor. En cambio, tu has vivido ya con Sakura. Prácticamente te saltaste el noviazgo y estás casado con ella. La ves todas las mañanas al despertar, y es a la última persona que ves antes de dormir. Convives con ella mucho más de lo que yo he convivido con Tomoyo

-¿Quieres decir que si es amor?

-Eso no lo debo decir yo, si no tú. Entiendo que lo sientas algo rápido, pero el amor llega en un momento, solo que no decides cuando. La verdad al principio, yo dudo haber estado enamorado de Tomoyo con solo verla de lejos – esa declaración asombra mucho al joven Li – me gustó mucho, la quería conocer ansiosamente, pero no era amor aún

-¿Y cómo es que dices estar perdidamente enamorado de ella? – siente que su mejor amigo es un bipolar, o al menos eso parece en temas amorosos

-Fue con nuestra convivencia después de que te casaste con Sakura. Eso ya tiene dos meses y medio, y en tu caso actual, fue desde el accidente de hace un mes y medio, ya que fue exactamente cuando cumplieron un mes de casados

-Eso sí lo sé, pero… - no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía su amigo, pero él le interrumpe

-Muchas relaciones se forman con varios años y pueden terminar en 15 minutos, al igual que las relaciones que empezaron solo porque se gustaban. El amor es algo que puede sentirse o no, sin importar el tiempo que conozcas a esa persona. No vale la pena conocerla de años para asegurar que es la persona con la que vas a pasar el resto de tus días, si realmente no sientes amor por ella

-Pero… - intenta decir otra cosa, pero le vuelven a interrumpir

-Sin embargo, si la conoces lo suficiente aunque no haya sido en mucho tiempo, y sabes que la amas, no importa. Muchos van a criticar eso, porque su forma de pensar no es la misma, pero si tú realmente amas a Sakura con solo recordar un mes y medio de convivencia, es válido para mi, como debería serlo para ti

Eso deja pensativo por unos minutos a Shaoran, para después sonreír levemente viendo hacia donde estaba la mencionada con su amiga. Su corazón latía aceleradamente de solo verla, queriendo estar cerca de ella y ser la razón de sus sonrisas siempre. Cada mañana y noche conviviendo con ella lo atesora en su interior, deseando no olvidar esta nueva etapa de su vida con su esposa. Cada instante de su vida agradece tenerla a su lado, mostrando la mejor y peor versión de ellos mismos… y que aún así sigan adelante juntos.

-Gracias Eriol

-No es nada. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cada facción de su rostro era perfecto para él, incluso su cabello castaño claro algo despeinado le daba ternura. Adora sus defectos y virtudes por igual, porque si solo quieres sus virtudes sin aceptar sus defectos, no es amor de verdad, ya que no querrías una parte de esa persona. Pero él ha visto la torpeza de Sakura, su personalidad despistada, su nerviosismo y preocupaciones. Esa parte de ella es fundamental y la ama, tal y como ama su bondad, sus ojos, su alegría y vitalidad.

Fue así que se dio cuenta de que si era amor de verdad. ¿Y qué importa que cuestionen el tiempo en que se enamoró de ella? Sí a otros les costó más tiempo no los va a criticar, pero no quiere que le critiquen. Si hay noviazgos y matrimonios que no funcionan por el poco tiempo de conocerse, bien, pero… ¿Acaso no es posible que aunque sea uno en un millón, el suyo sea exitoso? Al menos debían darle el beneficio de la duda.

Dejando de pensar en eso, y sabiendo que deben ir a la Universidad, se levanta de la cama, pero sin agarrar las muletas avanza recargándose de su cama, para después de apoyarse de la pared y llegar con ella, sentándose cerca del rostro de la castaña.

-Sakura… Sakura… - suspiró algo frustrado por no poder despertarla, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en su rostro, para luego hablar sonoramente – Sakuraaa… - se acerca a ella lentamente, sintiendo cada vez más cerca la respiración tranquila y serena de la chica, y dispuesto a hacer lo que se le había ocurrido – despiertaaa… - acerca su rostro a los labios de la castaña, dándole un beso, el cual, tal y como esperaba fue correspondido con el pasar de los segundos, y al ver que había abierto los ojos, se aparta – debemos ir a la escuela bella durmiente

-Shaoran… - susurró el nombre del joven que ahora estaba en sus sueños, sentándose impactada al ver lo que el verdadero Shaoran había hecho en la realidad - ¿Dónde… cómo…? – el joven ríe ante esa confusión

-Vamos, aún no es tan tarde, así que podemos desayunar tranquilos – ella pudo recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior, sonrojándose levemente, pero al ver la expresión tranquila de su esposo, decidió dejar que las cosas fluyeran con naturalidad. ¿No era eso lo que más quería?

-Sí, pero antes quiero agradecerte – dijo de repente, asombrándolo. ¿Agradecerle? Pensaba que quien tenía que agradecer era él a ella, ya que gracias a ella era que tantas cosas positivas han pasado – siempre había soñado que alguien se enamore de mi, y que tú lo hicieras es un sueño hecho realidad – él seguía sorprendiéndose más por lo sincera que se veía ella, por lo cual, tomándole por los hombros la abraza, haciendo que Sakura pueda escuchar los latidos acelerados del joven, tan rápidos como los de ella misma en esos momentos. Ya no era raro para ellos que sus corazones se sincronicen, si no que ya era algo especial para ambos

-Yo también te lo agradezco mucho, Sakura – le besa en la frente, provocándole una sonrisa – ahora sí vamos a desayunar

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo viniste hasta aquí sin muletas? – pregunta al ver que las muletas estaban recargadas junto a la cama del muchacho

-Eriol tal vez tenga razón y soy algo terco – fue todo lo que dijo, y ambos rieron un poco

-Con tal de que no lo hagas con grandes distancias todavía

-Por eso no te preocupes… aunque debo admitir, que me gusta mucho que quieras cuidar de mí – ella no deja de sonreír, cada vez más feliz de estar al lado de ese muchacho que le estaba alegrando la mañana

-Yo puedo decirte lo mismo de cómo quieres cuidarme

-Entonces estamos empatados – le dice mientras le guiña un ojo, haciéndole sonrojar levemente por lo bien que se ve en esa actitud positiva y relajada

Cada vez se estaba enamorando más de ese chico tan atractivo y perfecto, que a pesar de que al principio no le agradaba, ahora era todo lo contrario, y estaba agradecida por tenerlo a su lado. ¿Qué mujer no quiere un esposo como Shaoran? O al menos eso es lo que ella piensa. Pero no piensa compartirlo por nada del mundo; Shaoran Li era para ella, y ella era para él.

OOOOOOOOOO

Eriol y Tomoyo veían llegar a Sakura y Shaoran temprano para no estresarse por llegar tarde, y apenas estaban bajando del coche, Tomoyo fue con Sakura y se coloca frente a ella con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Sakura! Qué bueno que llegaste temprano. ¡Estoy tan feliz y necesito contarte algo!

-¿Qué pasa? – su curiosidad aumentó cuando Tomoyo le toma de la mano

-La necesito prestada un rato Li, ¡Nos vemos después! – Shaoran iba a decir algo, pero después vio resignado como Daidouji se llevaba a su Sakura sin más, aunque Eriol le miraba divertido, antes de hablarle a su amigo

-Shaoran, ¿Qué crees que deba regalarle a mi novia? – el mencionado ahora mira al peliazul con fastidio

-¿Quieres dejar de joderme? La primera vez que me hiciste esa pregunta quedé como idiota – dijo para no tener que soportar las tonterías de Eriol, pero el castaño no se esperaba la negativa de Eriol

-La última vez era de broma, ahora es en serio – Shaoran no tardó en mirarle con incredulidad, antes de observar por donde se habían ido Sakura con Tomoyo

-Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba, al menos no después de que huías de ella tratando de no arruinar los avances que ya tenías. Te felicito por armarte de valor – le habla sinceramente, haciendo que su amigo sonriera levemente

-Muchas gracias Shaoran

-No es nada, pero ya entiendo toda esa emoción de parte de Daidouji, como también veo porqué secuestró a mi esposa – dijo ahora algo burlón, y Eriol volvió a hablarle al recordar ese otro tema

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Sakura? – Shaoran baja la mirada algo incómodo, pero le responde después de unos segundos

-Ya hemos avanzado, nos besamos… - el de lentes le mira con sorpresa, haciendo enrojecer a Shaoran de vergüenza - ¡No ha pasado más que eso! – le aclara al ver su cara, pero luego su enrojecimiento era de coraje al ver que su amigo se estaba riendo sin pena alguna - ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

-Yo jamás hubiese imaginado que hicieron algo más pequeño Shaoran. ¡Eres capaz de esperar a que ella de la iniciativa si se trata de hacer el amor! Jajaja – ríe más alto, y el rostro del joven Li era tan rojo como el de una cereza, mientras una venita roja se formaba en su puño derecho

-Mejor cierra la boca Eriol

-No te pongas amargado ahora, si solo fue una broma – Shaoran alza una ceja, después sonriendo levemente, aunque no era una sonrisa común en él, por lo que Eriol no supo que esperar

-La verdad yo debería decir eso, ya que con las largas que le dabas al asunto con Daidouji, llegué a pensar que ella sería la que se te iba a declarar. El año nuevo iba a llegar antes de que fueran novios siquiera. Parece ser ella la que va a mandar en la relación – el joven Hiragizawa debía admitir que si su amigo se desquitaba así, era porque de verdad le había molestado su comentario anterior

Aunque no le iba a culpar, ya que con lo que había dicho, dio a entender que Sakura le iba a quitar la inocencia a Shaoran, y si Sakura era demasiado inocente… realmente eso era una ofensa para un muchacho tan orgulloso como lo es Li Shaoran.

-Hey, tampoco. Vamos a ser equitativos, nadie va a mandar más que el otro

-Sí tú lo dices, pero te recuerdo que huías de ella más ridículamente de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho – le habla con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que el molesto ahora sea Eriol

-¡No es verdad! – el castaño se ríe de la expresión de su amigo, quien tuvo que soportar eso, ya que esa era una de tantas que le debía por molestarlo demasiado

Pero debe reconocer que le gusta que Shaoran se relaje más seguido y se divierta más. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que la amnesia retrógrada total del chico no era tan mala como parecía, al menos no si eso ayuda a Shaoran para que no se ponga tan tenso en asuntos escolares como antes lo hacía.

(Nota: ¿Se imaginan a Eriol huyendo más ridículamente que el Shaoran del anime? Jajaja. El Shaoran de esta realidad no es así, pero creo que su burla hacia Eriol fue más ofensiva si tomamos en cuenta al Shaoran que conocemos)

OOOOOOOOOO

-¿Qué es lo que te pone tan feliz, Tomoyo? – pregunta la castaña cuando ya estaban algo alejadas de los chicos

-¡Soy novia de Eriol Hiragizawa desde el sábado! – reveló al fin con una gran sonrisa, dejando a Sakura estupefacta, pero al procesarlo sonrió contenta

-¡Te felicito Tomoyo! Se nota que Eriol es una buena persona

-¡Sí que lo es! – estaba tan radiante que emana una aura positiva, pero después mira a Sakura con curiosidad - ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti con Li? – la chica castaña baja la mirada un poco apenada. Tal parece que llegó el momento de decirle a Tomoyo de ese tema

-Shaoran y yo… confesamos que nos amamos… y nos besamos… ayer…

-¡AHHH! – ese grito casi detiene el corazón de la Cerezo - ¡Y no pude verlos ni grabarlos! – Sakura ríe nerviosamente por tales palabras, ya que debió imaginar algo así de Tomoyo. Aunque agradecía internamente que no estuvo allí, ya que eso hubiera sido ser mal tercio… además de que parecería una acosadora - ¡Espera! – la pelinegra se pone pensativa, regresando a la realidad, mientras que recordaba la razón por la que eso no era realmente muy buena noticia – pero se supone que no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido antes del accidente – termina de decir con preocupación

Ese último comentario dejó a Sakura blanca como una hoja de papel, impactada por lo que acaba de escuchar. ¡¿Cómo es que Tomoyo sabe eso?! Sabe que su amiga no es capaz de decirle a nadie si ella se lo pide, pero le preocupaba cuál era la fuente de la información.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Eriol y yo teníamos la sospecha, y hace poco tiempo me dijo que no me podía ocultar las cosas que pasan entre Li y tú. Y días después me confirmó que había descubierto que Li padece amnesia retrógrada total causada por la amnesia postraumática, la cual se genera por impactos en la cabeza, tal y como sucedió en el accidente, ya que Li al principio tenía la cabeza vendada – Sakura suspiró con pesar después de esa explicación, preocupada

-¿Y le va a decir a Shaoran la verdad?

-No – esa respuesta dejó incrédula a la castaña – tal parece que Eriol lo sabe desde el primer día que vino Li después del accidente, pero decidió no decirle nada de su vida porque entiende tus razones, además de que se enteró por el mismo Li que le habías tratado de explicar las cosas pero que no te lo permitió y cortó toda comunicación con Meiling. Así que sabemos ambos que tú no tienes toda la responsabilidad de esta situación – Sakura volvió a suspirar

-Puede ser, pero yo también le he mentido… En lo único en que no le mentí, fue en que lo amo con todo mi ser – Tomoyo le mira con preocupación, ya que los ojos de Sakura estaban creando lágrimas lentamente. Ese dolor no desaparece del todo cuando la pasa tan bien con Shaoran, ya que siempre existe ese temor de que llegue el momento que menos quería

-¿Qué harás si él recuerda la razón de su matrimonio? – Sakura cerró los ojos, dejando salir un par de lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas

-Esperar a que decida si regresar con Meiling o si se queda conmigo

La chica Daidouji no sabía que hacer ahora, ya que tampoco su situación con Eriol era completamente feliz estando él comprometido con otra mujer, aunque ella sabe perfectamente que no la ama, pero aún así Eriol no le ha dicho a sus padres la verdad al respecto. Sin embargo, la situación de Sakura era quizás peor que la de ella, ya que cuando Shaoran Li recuerde todo, podría llegar a creer que incluso la única verdad que Sakura le ha dicho, sobre su amor por él, era también una mentira… a pesar de que se nota claramente que es una verdad auténtica.

-No te pongas así ahora. Si esa es tu decisión, debes siempre mostrar una sonrisa ante él, ya que de lo contrario se va a dar cuenta de que algo malo sucede – le aconseja con serenidad, y Sakura asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con su amiga

-Tienes razón

En el siguiente receso, Sakura estaba hablando ahora con sus otras amigas, pero no había rastro de Tomoyo cerca, cosa que extraña mucho a Eriol. ¿Dónde está Tomoyo si no se encuentra con Sakura? Eso era algo nuevo para él.

-Shaoran, ¿Viste a donde se fue mi novia? – le pregunta a su amigo que estaba junto a él

-¿Ya vas a empezar con el acoso y los celos infundados? – en lugar de contestarle se enfoca en seguir molestándolo, cosa que funciona muy bien con el Hiragizawa

-Ya Shaoran, entiendo que te he molestado mucho desde que te conozco, pero no te rebajes a mi nivel – el castaño le mira de reojo al escuchar tal comentario

-Descarado – es todo lo que le dice al respecto, antes de suspirar – cuando estabas guardando tus libros, vi que Daidouji se iba en dirección a la biblioteca, o eso parecía, ya que llevaba un libro que es diferente a los escolares

-Gracias – le dijo antes de alejarse de él, en dirección a la biblioteca, dejándolo allí mientras observa a Sakura

El castaño se acerca a su esposa, teniendo ganas de estar con ella. Se le hace ahora muy extraño no tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo. Si bien no quería aburrirla con un esposo que aún no puede caminar al 100%, ese día desde que llegaron a la Universidad ya no se habían visto más que de lejos. Siente que necesita su cercanía, casi como necesita respirar.

_-"Tal vez el que acosa y tiene celos infundados soy yo en lugar de Eriol" – _reconoce en su mente el joven Li, llegando cerca de donde Sakura estaba hablando con Chiharu, Naoko y Rika

-Pero Sakura, ¿Ya no quieres salir con nosotras por cuidar a tu esposo? Él va a entender que quieras tomar aire fresco de vez en cuando – dijo Chiharu sin notar que él estaba escuchando

-Es verdad; está bien que Li es un poco serio a veces, pero mereces una tarde de chicas – secunda Naoko con una sonrisa - ¿O es que no te deja salir si no es con él? Eso ya es ser un posesivo y un desconsiderado, además de egoísta

-No, no es eso. Solo que… - hace Sakura el intento de aclarar las cosas, pero es interrumpida por la persona que menos esperaba

-Sí eso es lo que quieres, me lo hubieras dicho antes – todas las chicas voltean sin poder evitar tener una expresión de sorpresa, y más la castaña de ojos verdes esmeralda. Shaoran estaba sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos, de forma amistosa – no tienes que renunciar a las cosas divertidas de tu vida solo para cuidarme. Sabes que he mejorado mucho, así que si lo deseas, comienza a salir más seguido – apenas termina de hablar, se alejó de ellas, con la mayor tranquilidad que podía aparentar

Pero en su interior, le dolía saber que ella quería hacer cosas que no hace precisamente por cuidar de él. Se había convertido en una carga para su amada flor de cerezo, y lo que menos quería era que eso la aleje de él en algún futuro. La necesita cada segundo del día, pero prefiere privarse de ella por unos ratos de vez en cuando, en lugar de tener que hacerlo para siempre por su egoísmo.

Se supone que al casarse, las dos personas se hacen uno solo, siendo uno la mirad del otro. Pero nunca imaginó que ella quisiera más libertad, como si estuviera encerrada en el departamento. No consideró lo que Sakura pensaba…

-¡Espera Shaoran! – ella se cruza en su camino, haciendo una señal a sus amigas para que se acerquen, cosa que no tardan en obedecer – Claro que quiero tener una tarde con ustedes – el muchacho sonrió levemente, aunque era algo forzado. Hubiera estado más contento con la idea de no ser porque no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que ella quería. ¿Tan mal esposo era?

-¡Perfecto! – exclama Chiharu con una gran sonrisa, solo que no duró mucho

-Pero no el día de hoy – continúa hablando serenamente, asombrando a los demás – No piensen mal, pero cuando me he dedicado a pasar tiempo con Shaoran no fue solo para cuidarlo, si no también porque eso es lo que yo quería hacer. No me siento encerrada si estoy con él. ¡De hecho hace unos días vimos juntos la película "Kimi no na wa"!

-¿En serio? Yo tuve que convencer a Takashi para que la viera conmigo, diciéndole parte de la trama para que le diera interés – menciona Chiharu al recordar cómo tuvo que hablarle a Yamazaki de la película

-Y ahora… vamos a ver más películas juntos – dijo la chica Kinomoto con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Shaoran, pero después sonríe sinceramente. Ella también quiere estar con él más tiempo… Sentirse importante para alguien como ella dejaba un sentimiento de seguridad y gran felicidad

Después de despedirse de sus amigas, ambos castaños estaban en silencio, solo que Shaoran le habla al impacientarse por saber la respuesta a sus preguntas.

-¿No te aburres estando conmigo?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Si estar a tu lado es mi mayor deseo todo el tiempo. No quiero que pienses lo contrario. En tu expresión de hace unos minutos vi que estabas triste, y eso es lo que menos quiero – con esa última afirmación consiguió el sonrojo del muchacho

Shaoran sentía las mejillas cálidas a causa de su vergüenza. ¿Eso quiere decir que era demasiado obvio? ¿Las amigas de Sakura también lo habían notado? Que vergüenza era parecer un niño que quiere la compañía de alguien, pero…

No podían culparle si era para estar con ella, y aunque le culpen de arruinar su salida, si Sakura quiere estar con él, es más que suficiente para estar contento. La opinión que más le importa es la de ella, de eso se había dado cuenta hace un tiempo.

-Bueno, es que… pensé que ser una carga para ti te estaba hartando – ella niega con la cabeza, mirándolo con seriedad

-No vuelvas a decir o pensar eso. Si así fuera ya me hubiese ido todos lo días – el joven Li le mira con sorpresa y temor, y ella cambia su expresión pensativa ante esa reacción - ¡No quise decirlo así! Yo… lo que quise decir es que… es todo lo contrario a eso – luego le ve bajar la mirada un poco, preocupándole – Shaoran...

Se había equivocado gravemente al decir eso, y estaba arrepentida de ello. Pero… no esperaba que él se riera mientras miraba el suelo, para luego mirarle a ella con una sonrisa divertida. Esa sonrisa de Shaoran Li le sigue sorprendiendo y encantando cada vez que la ve, y escuchar su risa nuevamente le aliviaba.

-Ya entendí, tranquila – le hace saber mientras dejaba de reír, pero su sonrisa seguía intacta – yo también disfruto mucho de tu compañía. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo

Cada una de las palabras que Shaoran decía le causaban una felicidad inmensa, tanto que sus ojos estaban brillantes por el líquido transparente que se estaba acumulando en ellos. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que pase con ese chico los va a atesorar en su corazón y en su memoria, como desea infinitamente que él sienta lo mismo… incluso después de que recupere la memoria…

-Gracias – fue todo lo que le dijo, solo que el joven Li le mira con preocupación al ver las lágrimas que no salían aún de sus ojos

-¿Qué tienes? – ella niega con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente para calmarlo

-Nada, solo estoy feliz de que sientas eso por mi – y de verdad que lo estaba. Toda su vida soñó con que alguien le dijera algo así, y ahora… se dio cuenta de que incluso la realidad puede superar las expectativas de los sueños hermosos…

OOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca, sentada en una de las sillas frente a una mesa para varias personas, a pesar de que estaba completamente sola. Tenía varios libros frente a ella, pero desde hace un rato se había interesado mucho en el que estaba leyendo actualmente.

"_Su alegría era tanta, que su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, sintiéndose tan grande que no cabía en su propio cuerpo. Cada célula de su ser estaba feliz de tener a su lado a la persona con la que quiere pasar todos los días de su vida…"_

La pelinegra dejó de leer, cerrando el libro de golpe. Miraba fijamente la mesa, suspirando pesadamente y cerrando los ojos.

Se quedó pensando en lo que siente por Eriol, recordando cada detalle del rostro del joven Hiragizawa, y evocando los momentos que ha pasado a su lado. Hace el intento de comparar sus propios sentimientos con los que describe el libro… resignándose después de unos minutos.

-Amor…

-Dime – ella abre los ojos al escuchar esa voz, encontrando a Eriol sentado frente a ella

-¡Eriol! No sabía que estabas aquí – el peliazul le sonríe levemente, tomando el libro que ella estaba leyendo hace unos minutos

-Pienso que tus pasatiempos son muy interesantes. A mí también me gusta leer – dijo para que se calme, pero ella suspiró nuevamente

-Me gusta, pero no lo hago seguido últimamente. Solo que de repente me dio el interés de leer un poco – le explica tratando de sonar trivial, solo que Eriol se queda callado mientras observa los libros que ella había escogido

-Ya he leído todos estos libros hace tiempo – le revela, dejándola impresionada con esa afirmación. ¿Eriol lee ese tipo de libros? – si no mal recuerdo, tratan sobre romance. Ese género es uno de los que más me gustan, junto con el de historias fantásticas y leyendas de diferentes mitologías

-Vaya, no sabía que leías tanto. Siempre vi que estabas en la biblioteca cuando no estabas con Li, pero no imaginaba eso – comenta con una leve sonrisa, pero Eriol ya no le dice nada, cosa que le extrañó un poco. Iba a decirle otra cosa, pero él decide hablar al fin

-Estás leyendo sobre romance, justamente cuando nos acabamos de volver novios hace un par de días – ella baja la mirada con algo de vergüenza, y él sonrió enternecido con esa timidez de la chica - ¿Buscas como actuar en una relación? Si es así, no es necesario que intentes ser perfecta; con que seas tú misma es perfecto para mi – Tomoyo vuelve a subir la mirada, anonadada por el romanticismo del muchacho que tiene enfrente, sintiéndose muy afortunada de tenerlo como su novio

Pero… precisamente por eso, es que ella sentía las cosas demasiado rápido. Él dijo estar enamorado de ella, que desde hace tiempo la ha estado observando… pero ella prácticamente apenas lo conoció hace dos meses y medio, así que volverse novia de ese chico fue más un acto impulsivo que razonar bien. Normalmente ahora es muy común que los chicos de su edad apenas se conocen y se gustan se vuelven novios, pero para ella no era correcto. Lo mejor era conocerse más que el tiempo que lleva conociendo a Eriol, y así estaría segura de esa relación.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente cada vez que lo ve, se pone nerviosa cuando se arregla pensando que a él tal vez no le guste como se viste o peina ese día, y cuando le abraza todo su ser quiere saltar de alegría, sintiendo la calidez de ese muchacho, su aroma natural combinado con su colonia de hombre, y su sentimiento de protección hacia ella.

Pero… ¿Realmente estaba tan enamorada como dijo estarlo ese día, o es que se dejó llevar por el momento romántico? Era obvio que le gusta mucho Eriol Hiragizawa, pero haber declarado estar enamorada de él como lo hizo, lo siente demasiado rápido para poder ser considerado amor. Sus dudas eran algo que no debía mostrar abiertamente, ya que de hacerlo, Eriol se entristecería, y tampoco quería eso. Era horrible ilusionar a alguien, pero tampoco está segura de que solo lo esté ilusionando… o si realmente lo ama.

La situación de Sakura le estaba haciendo dudar así, ya que no quería meter las manos al fuego por una relación qué tal vez no resulte a causa del compromiso de Eriol.

-Te lo agradezco, pero dudo mucho que ser yo misma sea suficiente – comenta con algo de vergüenza, mientras que el joven deja los libros de lado para prestarle su total atención

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hay muchos aspectos en los que soy más madura que Sakura, pero… existen otros en los que ella es mucho más madura que yo. Ella es abiertamente una niña despistada la mayoría del tiempo, mientras que yo quiero ser considerada una adulta, pero en el fondo, soy igual o incluso más inmadura de lo que es ella

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero como te dije, no es necesario que quieras cambiar algo de ti. Si queremos que lo nuestro funcione… - no termina de decir. Sin embargo, extiende su mano derecha y toma la mano de Tomoyo, acariciándola suavemente. Ese toque tan delicado y tierno solo le hace confundirse más, ya que dentro de ella, un sinfín de emociones pasaban de un lado a otro – debemos ser nosotros mismos. En lo que sí te pido que te esfuerces, es en seguir siendo la maravillosa persona que eres

Él vio y sintió que ella se tensaba, para después asentir con la cabeza. No era tonto; sabe que ella tiene miedo de estar en una relación sentimental con él, pero que no es sólo por él. Tomoyo Daidouji es una persona dócil y tranquila que fluye con el mundo y las personas a su alrededor, anhela la libertad de su rutina, deseando hacer lo que quiera alguna vez, solo que la inexperiencia le hace temer. Por eso le asustan un poco las situaciones que le hacen poner los pies sobre la tierra, como lo son las relaciones formales.

Pero él le quiere demostrar que estar en una relación sentimental no tenía nada de malo, y menos con lo que sienten en sus corazones. Era una tarea difícil, pero bien dicen que las cosas que más valen la pena son las que mayor trabajo cuestan, y él estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Una semana pasó desde ese día, y todo iba de maravilla entre las parejas, tratando de olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y disfrutar del momento. Pero dicen que no puedes huir de tu destino por siempre, lo cual, había entendido Eriol Hiragizawa la noche en la que recibió un WhatsApp de sus padres.

Había salido de bañarse, con unos shorts azules y sin camisa, con la toalla alrededor de su cuello y sin lentes, los cuales se puso para ver el celular a causa de la notificación que le había llegado. Su cabello seguía mojado, pero a él eso no le importaba tanto. Se dispone a leer el mensaje… quedando en shock por lo que decía.

"_Eriol, hijo tu madre y yo lo hemos meditado y creemos que ya has pasado suficiente tiempo fuera de casa. Tienes actualmente 19 años, edad más que adecuada para casarte con Kaho. Te esperamos en casa en dos días para hacer oficial tu compromiso ante los medios de Londres"_

Lo había recibido hace unas horas, pero haciendo la tarea descuidó su celular; había decidido tomar un baño antes de agarrar su teléfono, y apenas lo había revisado. Eran las 9:36 pm en Japón, así que si en Londres hay 9 horas de diferencia horaria, eran apenas las 5:36 am del mismo día.

Poco importándole eso, en su lista de contactos del celular buscó el nombre del número al que solo llamaba en casos como este. Por suerte no esperó mucho y le contestaron.

-Fuiste tú, ¿verdad Kaho? – no se molestó en saludarle por cortesía, ya que solamente quería ir al grano

-Eriol, ¿Acaso sabes que hora es acá? – sonaba algo molesta, pero él lo estaba aún más

-Eso no me importa Kaho. ¿Por qué convenciste a mis padres de adelantar mi regreso? – ella no tardó en responder

-Porque ya me harté de tus ridiculeces, así que ve alistando tus maletas – el joven estaba enfureciendo a cada segundo que pasaba

-¡Estás loca si crees que voy a obedecer! – la risa de la mujer se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

-¿Y que le piensas decir a tus padres? ¿Qué en realidad has estado huyendo de nuestro matrimonio en lugar de dar la cara para decirles que no quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Qué tú cobardía es más grande que la inteligencia que se supone que tienes? Tú eres el único culpable de que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto; tus padres han estado creyendo que lo que has hecho es prepararte para ser un digno esposo mío, no que su hijo es un cobarde que huye de sus problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos – la respiración de Eriol se detuvo unos instantes, pero Kaho ya no esperó más – te estaré esperando – sin decir otra cosa, le colgó

-Kaho… ¡Kaho!, ¡KAHO! – le llama con exasperación, para luego aventar su celular en la cama - ¡Maldita sea! – él no era alguien que maldecía o que alzaba la voz, pero apenas estaba empezando a ser feliz con Tomoyo, y ya tenía que regresar a Inglaterra – Tomoyo…

No quería volver, ¡No quería dejarla! No quería tampoco dejar a su mejor amigo con su amnesia, ya que el día en que recuerde las cosas no iba a tener a nadie en quien confiar. Tenía que pensar en algo para impedir que el compromiso se formalice, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

Aún tenía mucho que hacer en Tomoeda, como apoyo para Shaoran, y como el hombre que le haga reaccionar a Tomoyo. Si se va en este momento, perdería todo el avance que ha ganado con demasiado esfuerzo, y su amada amatista se alejaría de él sin nada que pudiera hacer. ¿Por qué no le tomó la importancia necesaria al maldito compromiso? Enfocándose en conquistar a Tomoyo, descuidó algo que ahora le impide estar libremente con ella. Su estupidez fue demasiado lejos esta vez.

¿Por qué justamente cuando estaba comenzando a ser feliz, la vida quiere arrebatarle algo tan importante y valioso para él? Era demasiado injusto y triste, pero no quería ceder tan fácilmente a los caprichos del destino.

Continuará…

Es un poco irónico, ¿No es así? Shaoran jura estar enamorado de Sakura en ese tiempo, obviamente no recordando a Meiling, mientras que Tomoyo duda de su amor por Eriol, pensando qué tal vez sea solo atracción. La verdad es que si hay amores que inician algo rápido, y otros que ni siquiera son amores y que fueron confundidos con otra cosa. La pregunta es ¿Qué va a pasar con esa seguridad de Shaoran y esas dudas de Tomoyo?

Además, a Eriol ya le exigen que regrese a Inglaterra, cosa que significa la pronta llegada de Kaho. Uff, esto se va a poner tenso.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 9. Despertando del sueño

Sakura y Shaoran estaban terminando de hacer sus tareas de ese día, aunque era ya de noche. Apenas salían de la Universidad iban ambos jóvenes a la rehabilitación del chico Li, y después regresaban al departamento para bañarse y hacer sus tareas. Últimamente era un poco extenuante, pero ninguno de los dos se ha quejado al respecto.

Sentados ambos en el sofá más grande de la sala, con libros, libretas y demás útiles escolares, los dos castaños suspiran con alivio.

-¡Terminamos! Que bueno – exclamó Sakura mientras estira sus brazos, y Shaoran le sonríe levemente

-Y eso que apenas estamos iniciando la semana

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Por favor. Quiero estar tranquila por un rato aunque sea. Mi cabeza iba a explotar con tantos números de la tarea de matemáticas

-Como digas – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Le daba gracia la forma en que Sakura hablaba de esa materia en específico – No tengo mucho derecho a preguntar algo así, pero… ¿Siempre has odiado las matemáticas? Creo que no es tu fuerte

Ella abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendiendo al castaño. No era común en ella que reaccione así por una pregunta tan simple, así que no sabía que pensar al ver esa reacción en Sakura. Pero no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba recordando inevitablemente un momento desagradable, que prefería no evocar jamás...

FLASH BACK

-Dime que no es en serio – menciona al verle entrar, haciendo que ella le mire con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza, quitándole la libreta de matemáticas al momento

-¡Eso no te incumbe! – parecía estar discutiendo con alguien más entrometido y fastidioso que su hermano, y ya era mucho decir, más allá de los límites que había visto anteriormente

-Ya vi en que otra cosa eres pésima además de la puntualidad – esa afirmación con un leve toque de burla le estaba haciendo enfadar

-¡Eres insoportable! – la expresión del muchacho cambia del todo a una de seriedad, con esa mirada fría que le caracteriza y que a ella no le gusta para nada. Esos ojos todo lo que le han demostrado desde que llegó era frialdad pura y una severidad que le hace sentir que más que un esposo se trata de un padrastro exigente

-Dime lo que quieras, pero eso no va a cambiar que te dije solamente la verdad – ella cerró los ojos para ya no ver esa mirada que ya estaba acabando con su paciencia, y se retira de la habitación después de aventar la libreta encima de la cama

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sus ojos verdes esmeralda seguían con esa sensación desagradable, como si estuviera reviviendo ese día que tanta tristeza le había causado. Recordar esa frialdad de Shaoran Li era lo peor que podría pasarle ese día. Sus ojos se vuelven brillosos poco a poco, pero ella hace el intento de no derramar ni una sola lágrima. Esa sensación de vacío y desolación dominan su ser cuando recuerda cómo era el chico que ama, antes de perder la memoria…

-Sakura… ¿Qué te pasa? – la voz preocupada de Shaoran le saca de sus pensamientos, y ella le mira fijamente un segundo después de escuchar esa pregunta

-¿Eh? – él se acerca a ella, quedando a solo 5 centímetros de distancia, y rodeando con su brazo izquierdo los hombros de la chica, atrayéndola por completo a su cuerpo

Ella se sorprendió mucho con esa acción repentina, pero no lo pudo pensar demasiado con escuchar los latidos del corazón de Shaoran. Eso siempre le ayuda a calmarse, y le hace sentir que él no se ha ido de su lado, que más bien estaba allí con ella para cuidarla.

-Estás tratando de evitar llorar; lo puedo ver en tus ojos – ella baja nuevamente la mirada, con una leve sonrisa, que a simple vista demostraba tristeza

-Es verdad; soy pésima en esa materia a pesar de que me esfuerzo, y llegamos tarde a la escuela siempre por mi culpa – él seguía sin poder creer en lo que escuchaba, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente después de unos segundos de asimilarlo

-Yo no quise decirlo así. No pensé que lo tomarías tan en serio… – ella niega con la cabeza, interrumpiendo al chico, para después hablarle en un tono de voz bajo

-Tú has estado creyendo ser una carga para mí, cuando realmente es al revés – el joven le mira sin entender a lo que se refiere, cada vez más confundido y preocupado de lo que estaba al principio

-¿De qué hablas?

Decirle del compromiso arreglado que él había aceptado, cansándose de eso en muy poco tiempo, a tal grado de llevarse tan mal como antes del accidente, sería un claro ejemplo de que se sentía una carga para él.

Pero no se sentía capaz de revelarle tal cosa, y menos de solo pensar en las posibilidades de que le odie si se entera, por lo que tuvo que usar de ejemplo el recuerdo que acaba de tener.

-Alguien hace un tiempo me dijo… lo mala que soy para la puntualidad y para las matemáticas. Me hizo sentir que era una incompetente…

-¿Quién fue? – Sakura observa a Shaoran cuando escucha el tono de voz que había usado, siendo uno que demuestra abiertamente su enfado. Al mirar su rostro, confirmó que estaba enojado – Dime quién fue para hacer que se arrepienta de lo que dijo. Si su boca solo va a escupir idioteces, se la voy a romper para que no siga hablando mal de ti

-¿Tú… no piensas lo mismo que esa persona? – no le iba a decir que el Shaoran Li que antes fue había dicho esas cosas, porque, ¿Cómo se va a golpear a si mismo? Esa es una tontería

-¡Por supuesto que no! – afirma con total seguridad, sin dejar de abrazarla – te he dicho lo que pienso de ti muchas veces, y si no es suficiente, te lo seguiré diciendo hasta que me creas a mí y no en otras personas – con la mano derecha le toma del mentón, acercando su rostro al de ella. Pero a pocos centímetros de tocar sus labios, no duda en lo que le dice – te dije que las matemáticas no son tu fuerte, pero eres grandiosa en muchas otras cosas. Todas las personas son buenas para unas cosas y malas para otras, pero si no fuera así, la vida sería muy aburrida, ¿No crees?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – pregunta con curiosidad, ya que esas palabras parecían querer decirle algo importante. Él le sonríe levemente al ver que ella prestaba atención, para luego continuar hablando

-Sí todos supiéramos hacer de todo a la perfección, no habría sueños que alcanzar y cumplir, metas que lograr, ni triunfos que conseguir. Nadie tendría una profesión en la que sepa que es bueno, cosa que sería muy monótono y aburrido

Sus afirmaciones daban a entender una clara convicción de parte del muchacho, de la que ella apenas se estaba enterando. Pero, eso quiere decir que hay muchos más lados de Shaoran Li que no ha visto, y que también, tiene la oportunidad de verlos y conocerlo aún más, logrando en ella… que su amor por él crezca más y más.

-Tal vez tengas razón… - murmuró en voz baja, pero eso no evita que él le escuche y prosiga

-Además, todos seríamos unos presumidos que no necesitan de nadie para hacerlo todo bien, y en las relaciones todo sería superficialidad, ya que el verdadero amor es querer virtudes y defectos por igual – dicho eso último, con la mano que tomaba su mentón, le acaricia la mejilla suavemente, sin dejar de abrazarla en ningún segundo – Por eso es que yo te amo y tú a mí; nos aceptamos tal y como somos

-Shaoran… - ella iba a decirle algo, pero él sigue con la explicación

-En las cosas que no eres buena, tú necesitas de mi, y así mismo pasa conmigo; en las cosas que no soy bueno, yo necesito de ti… y créeme que me enorgullece saber esa realidad – lo dijo con tanto convencimiento que le causaba a ella más intriga. ¿Cómo es que depender de alguien es algo que le da orgullo?

-¿Por qué? – Shaoran mira fijamente cada detalle del rostro de su esposa, sintiendo su respiración tan cerca de la suya, y pudiendo aspirar su olor de cerezas que tanto le encanta, porque solamente su amada flor de cerezo tiene ese aroma combinado con esa inocencia y pureza

-Porque significa que encontré a mi otra mitad, a mi complemento ideal

Sakura sintió que su respiración estaba agitada, tanto como su corazón lo estaba en esos momentos. La calidez de Shaoran era como un abrigo que le protege del frío invernal que atravesaba Tomoeda en esos días. La mano de Shaoran pasa de su mejilla a acariciar sus cabellos, con sus dedos muy suavemente pasando entre ellos. No faltó ni un segundo más, ya que recibe un beso que ella no duda en corresponder, sintiendo cada vez más, que se trata de un sueño hecho realidad…

Al separarse por falta de aire, ambos se quedan abrazados por unos minutos, hasta que Shaoran recuerda algo que le dijo Eriol.

-Es verdad, se me había olvidado, y eso que mi mente sigue teniendo mucho espacio en blanco – expresa en modo de broma, confundiendo a Sakura

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eriol me dijo que le avise cuando tenga una tarde desocupada, para trabajar juntos en equipo contigo en una actividad de Administración de Empresas. ¿Recuerdas que acordamos hacer equipo los tres?

-¡Ah! Sí, ya me acuerdo. Jeje, se me olvidó – dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa, pero él le sonríe enternecido con eso

-No hemos tenido tiempo para eso, y debemos entregar ese trabajo en unos días. Como mañana no voy a ir a rehabilitación, ya que me dijeron que me sobreesfuerzo, va a ser un día de descanso para mí – menciona con algo de fastidio, cosa que le hace reír a ella

-Es que te exiges demasiado a ti mismo. Entiendo lo que sientes, pero hacer las cosas tan rápido no va a funcionar como quieres

-De todas formas, le voy a enviar un WhatsApp antes de que se me olvide otra vez – apartando su brazo de ella deja de abrazarla, pero sigue cerca de Sakura - ¿Me prestas tu celular? Sabes que el mío sólo sirve para ver la hora y recibir llamadas si no me acuerdo del patrón de desbloqueo

-Toma – le entrega el celular de funda rosa, mismo que estaba desbloqueado, y él va directo al WhatsApp en el contacto de Eriol

Realmente Sakura no habla con Eriol por medio del WhatsApp, si no que últimamente es Shaoran quien le habla desde el celular de la castaña. Como Eriol sabe eso, a veces le manda mensajes allí, pero sin decir nada más que cosas de la escuela. Para otros asuntos se ven y hablan en la Universidad. El joven Hiragizawa se ha vuelto un amigo importante para la chica, pero siempre le gusta hablarle más en persona.

"_Si estás dormido no importa que me respondas, solo quería decirte que mañana tendremos el día libre para hacer el trabajo en equipo"_

Lo envió y esperó por unos minutos, pero Eriol justamente había estado en línea 4 minutos antes de que se enviara el mensaje. Tal vez había revisado el WhatsApp y se fue a dormir, porque no contestó, ni siquiera volvió a estar en línea esa noche.

-Debe estar dormido porque ni siquiera se metió al WhatsApp otra vez. Bueno, espero que no haya hecho planes con Daidouji para mañana, porque de ser así, no tendríamos ningún día para eso. A menos que intentemos hacer partes en los recesos o algo así – suspiró con resignación, ya que la Universidad era muy complicada para ellos, y más si deben ocupar el tiempo libre en las rehabilitaciones y en las tareas

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo esperaba a su mejor amiga, viendo que llegaba junto con su esposo. El chico Li usaba ya solamente una muleta para caminar, aunque en ocasiones ha intentado caminar sin ella. Por eso dicen que se exige demasiado, a pesar de que llevaba tres semanas de ese mes que debía estar en rehabilitación. Todo debía llevarlo con calma, para regresar a caminar con normalidad. Aunque tampoco iba a regresar a correr o cosas similares, quería dejar de depender de algo que no eran sus piernas.

-Buenos días Sakura, buenos días Li – les saluda la Daidouji con una sonrisa

-¡Hola Tomoyo! Buenos días – le contesta el saludo la castaña, y Shaoran le mira amablemente

-Buenos días Daidouji – pero al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de un detalle importante - ¿Y Eriol? Siempre llega más temprano que nosotros – eso ya no era normal para Shaoran, ya que su amigo siempre responde el WhatsApp sin importar la hora, y siempre llega temprano a la Universidad. Ya no le estaba gustando esa actitud inusual de Eriol, y eso que no lo ha visto desde el día anterior. Muchos dirían que simplemente se quedó dormido o algo así, pero… había algo más profundo; lo presiente

-No ha llegado… - pero sus palabras son interrumpidas por el sonido de una puerta de un coche siendo azotada, y volteando a ver con incredulidad que no solamente se trataba del auto azul de Eriol, si no que estaba del otro lado del estacionamiento, lugar que solía usar cuando todavía no se casaban Sakura y Shaoran. Cuando la boda se realizó, Eriol y Shaoran comenzaron a estacionarse del otro lado donde se estacionaban las dos amigas

El peliazul se acerca a los demás después de un par de minutos parado observando la puerta que había azotado, con una expresión neutral, mucho más común en Shaoran que en él.

-Hola – saluda lo más amable que puede, pero a simple vista se notaba que estaba molesto

-¿Qué ocurre Eriol? – le pregunta su novia con preocupación, pero el mencionado al escuchar su voz se voltea para ver a Shaoran

-Nada – dijo con simpleza, mirando que su amigo estaba extrañado con ese comportamiento – Shaoran, ¿Puedo hacerte una consulta? Necesito un consejo – eso era cada vez menos normal, ¿Eriol pidiendo consejos? Aunque con esa actitud Shaoran ya se lo esperaba

-Claro amigo

-Entonces vamos. Ahora volvemos chicas – las mencionadas les miraron irse, antes de mirarse entre ellas sin entender nada. Pero de algo estaban seguras, y es de que el comportamiento de Eriol indicaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo y que no quería decirles nada

Cuando estuvieron alejados del estacionamiento, Shaoran volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué te hace actuar tan raro? – Eriol suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, y comenzó a explicarle la situación actual

-Mis padres me mandaron un WhatsApp ayer, y eso no me puso nada contento

-¿Fue minutos antes de que yo te envié uno? – esa sería la explicación a que no le respondiera la noche anterior, ya que la actitud de Eriol no era ni parecida a la que acostumbra ver

-Tal vez, ya que escuché el sonido de uno, pero ya no quise revisar. No tenía humor para nada

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué decía ese WhatsApp?

-Que debo volver a Inglaterra en dos días y hacer oficial mi compromiso con Kaho, aunque claro, esa estupidez fue idea de la misma Kaho – dijo con una clara molestia en su voz, dejando sorprendido al chico Li

-¿Entonces debes solo salirte de la escuela, empacar e irte? ¡Pero acabas de iniciar tu noviazgo con Daidouji! – aunque no solo era eso, ya que también iba a extrañar a su mejor amigo, además que no sería nada feliz con esa otra mujer. Era horrible que ese mal presentimiento fuera acertado - ¿No puedes atrasarlo o cancelarlo?

-Lo que debo intentar es cancelarlo, ya que lo he atrasado tanto tiempo que no creo poder con esa farsa de que debo terminar la Universidad aquí; esa excusa ya no me va a servir porque a mis padres parece ya no importarles eso

-Pero por lo que recuerdo, tu matrimonio era un convenio entre tus padres y los de ella. ¿No podrían desheredarte por eso? – Eriol se sorprendió ante esa posibilidad

-¿Crees que llegue a tanto?

-Eriol, se supone que la persona que pensaba más de nosotros eras tú – se quejó Shaoran por esa pregunta tan ingenua – el matrimonio de los padres de Sakura no fue aprobado por la familia de su madre, siendo desheredada por varios años, y de no ser por su tía Sonomi eso hubiera continuado así toda la vida – Eriol se sorprendió momentáneamente por esa descripción

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sakura me lo dijo hace tiempo, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Eriol, sé que te importa mucho más Tomoyo que el dinero, pero debes estar consciente de que el camino no será fácil de ahora en adelante si piensas dejarlo todo por ella – su expresión seria era digna de esas palabras, y Eriol ya tenía su respuesta, no dudando de ella ni un segundo

-Si ellos pudieron tener una familia feliz sin el dinero, estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por Tomoyo – su determinación fue tal que causó una sonrisa leve de parte del castaño

-Debo admitir que me enorgulleces, y sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo – Eriol también sonrió levemente, sin notar en ningún momento que ambos estaban siendo escuchados por las dos chicas que hace un rato estaban con ellos

Tomoyo se alejó de ellos, seguida por Sakura, llegando al lugar donde se habían encontrado ese día. La pelinegra estaba en completo silencio, cosa que estaba preocupando a la castaña.

-Tomoyo… no debes preocuparte tanto por eso. Estoy segura de que Eriol y tú van a encontrar una solución muy pronto – hace lo posible para sonar optimista, pero la pelinegra niega con la cabeza

-Yo sabía que algo así podía pasar, pero decidimos tomar ese riesgo. Ahora lo que va a pasar es que la familia de Eriol va a odiarlo y a quitarle todo si se enteran de que tiene una relación con una chica como yo

-¿No crees que estás dramatizando? No es como en las telenovelas de clases sociales diferentes. Tú tienes igual o más dinero que la familia Hiragizawa por lo que dijo Eriol una vez, así que tal vez se pueda cambiar… a una prometida por otra… - apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, sintiéndose incómoda de repente. Eso sonaba a lo que su tía Sonomi hizo con ella, pero en esta ocasión iba a ser cambiar de prometida por amor, así que no tiene nada de malo

-¿Entiendes que detrás de Eriol hay una loca que lo quiere solo para ella? No la culpo para nada de haberse fijado en él, pero con toda la insistencia que ha tenido en este tiempo, y tomando en cuenta de que yo soy una completa extraña para los padres de Eriol, además del hecho de que ella sabe manipularlos, todo nos va a jugar en contra – dentro de ella, todo estaba viviéndose abajo. No tuvo mucho tiempo de estar dentro de una relación, y ya debe terminarla. Dejarlo ir era algo que no quería hacer, pero no tenía idea de cómo continuar con esa relación, que desde el principio tuvo miedo de empezar, exactamente por ese tipo de riesgos

-¿No quieres estar a su lado? – le pregunta con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, pero su expresión cambia a una de preocupación nuevamente al ver las lágrimas salir de los ojos de su amiga

-¿Pero tengo que arruinarle la vida para eso? ¿Entiendes que voy a destruir más a su familia por ésta relación?

-Bueno… entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero… - no encontraba otro comentario que le fuera de ayuda, y eso no era bueno en esta ocasión

-Siéndote sincera… he dudado de esta relación, exactamente porque Eriol parecía olvidar que estaba comprometido con otra mujer. Empezarla fue un error, así que continuar con ella también lo es – afirma mientras toma aire para calmar sus emociones negativas, y no dejando salir más lágrimas. No tenía que sentir tristeza de algo que desde el principio le causaba inseguridad, y tal vez si se acaba, podría estar más tranquila

-Espera… ¿Piensas en terminar con él? – Tomoyo limpia sus propias lágrimas con la mano derecha, sin mirar a su amiga

-No me importa si tengo que hacer las ridiculeces que se hacen en las películas, si con eso mantengo todo tranquilo con su familia – Sakura le mira con incredulidad y sorpresa, no reconociendo la mente brillante de su prima segunda Tomoyo Daidouji. Parecía ser una persona completamente diferente, pero en este caso eso no significa nada bueno

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? No estás pensando claramente – de haber estado en otro momento, la pelinegra se hubiera reído de ese comentario, ya que se le hacía irónico que la castaña le dijera algo como eso, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se metió por mentirle a Shaoran Li

-Sakura, no sé si ya te diste cuenta, pero ni tú ni yo hemos pensado de forma coherente desde hace mucho tiempo – la chica Kinomoto tuvo que reconocer que estaba en lo cierto, y no tenía mucho derecho de decirle algo así

-Tienes razón, disculpa. Pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente? – nunca antes había dudado de loa planes o de la inteligencia de Tomoyo, pero ese día, la verdad es que no metería las manos al fuego por las acciones que parece querer tomar

¿Qué piensa hacer exactamente? Algo de lo que seguramente se va a arrepentir algún día, pero eso mismo comprueba que ella no está lista para una relación con alguien como Eriol Hiragizawa. Su propia inmadurez era algo que él no debe seguir soportando, y la compañía de alguien tan inestable emocionalmente como ella, es algo que él no merece tener a su lado, si no que él debe estar con alguien mucho mejor que ella. Por su puesto que esa persona no es Kaho Mizuki, pero estaba segura de que Eriol sabrá resolver la situación sin una carga como lo es su nueva relación con ella. Sus temores de salir lastimada seguían allí, y nadie asegura que su relación triunfe.

-Quiero que me apoyes en lo que voy a hacer, por favor Sakura – la mencionada asintió con algo de indecisión, y Tomoyo continúa – sin importar lo que veas que haga, no menciones que escuchamos esa conversación, y no intentes cambiar la situación que yo voy a provocar – la Kinomoto a pesar de ese misterio, pudo entender a lo que su amiga se refiere, pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada, ya que ambos jóvenes estaban regresando

-Tomoyo, tengo que decirte algo importante… - comienza a decir el peliazul con una sonrisa, pero ella le interrumpe

-No eres lo que yo estaba esperando – Eriol abrió los ojos más de lo normal, y Tomoyo no se digna a mirarlo – nuestra relación se basó en huir de nuestra soledad, pero eso no es lo que yo estoy buscando en una relación. Es hora de despertar del sueño y vivir en el mundo real, Hiragizawa

¿Le ha llamado… Hiragizawa y no Eriol? Esas palabras tan frías provocaron que en el interior del chico algo se rompiera, mientras sus ojos estaban haciéndose brillosos por el líquido transparente que se estaba acumulando en ellos. Su voz era incapaz de salir de su garganta ya que sintió en ella un nudo que le impedía hablar, pero aún así lo intentó.

-¿Por qué… qué hice mal? – tanto Sakura como Shaoran estaban completamente impactados al escucharlo, ya que su voz era como la de un niño desprotegido que buscaba entender lo que había pasado, sintiendo que era completamente su culpa y dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para componer su error. Apenas habían llegado a ver con sus propios ojos el lado más sensible de Eriol Hiragizawa, y debían admitir que eso les causaba preocupación y tristeza

-Nada, pero no es suficiente – fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su coche, momento en que Shaoran estaba enojándose

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Eriol es capaz de dejar todo por ti y no parece importarte! – Tomoyo no se detuvo a pesar de ese reclamo; lo que hizo fue avanzar con mayor velocidad hacia el automóvil y al entrar encendió el motor - ¡No te atrevas a huir Daidouji!

Eriol quedó en shock por esa última frase de Shaoran, ya que un recuerdo reciente había llegado a su mente por eso.

FLASH BACK

-¡Estás loca si crees que voy a obedecer! – la risa de la mujer se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

-¿Y que le piensas decir a tus padres? ¿Qué en realidad has estado huyendo de nuestro matrimonio en lugar de dar la cara para decirles que no quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Qué tú cobardía es más grande que la inteligencia que se supone que tienes? Tú eres el único culpable de que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto; tus padres han estado creyendo que lo que has hecho es prepararte para ser un digno esposo mío, no que su hijo es un cobarde que huye de sus problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos – la respiración de Eriol se detuvo unos instantes, pero Kaho ya no esperó más – te estaré esperando – sin decir otra cosa, le colgó

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Su mirada se ensombreció por sus cabellos que le cubrían, mientras que sus puños estaban apretados, tratando de contener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, y escuchando que el coche de Tomoyo se estaba alejando de la Universidad. No, Tomoyo no era una cobarde para él, y jamás lo sería sin importar lo que hiciera… el único cobarde era él, quien no se atrevía a romper un compromiso arreglado para no decepcionar a sus padres, pero tampoco quería casarse con otra mujer. ¿Qué es lo que hizo entonces? Huir de sus problemas en lugar de enfrentarse a ellos.

Pero sin su amada amatista, ¿Qué caso tenía romper el compromiso por amarla a ella? Si ella no lo quería realmente… jamás sería feliz ya fuera casado con otra, o completamente solo por el resto de su vida…

-Debo irme – dijo en voz baja, pero Sakura y Shaoran pudieron escucharlo bien – nos vemos después… - se alejó corriendo hacia donde estaba la Universidad, pero Shaoran abrió los ojos más de lo normal al ver hacia que parte de la Universidad se dirigía… era hacia donde estaba la oficina del director…

¿Iba a darse de baja en la Universidad? ¿Iba a regresar a Inglaterra para cumplir con ese compromiso arreglado? ¡Pero Eriol estaba enamorado de otra mujer! ¡Era completamente injusto y estúpido! ¿No se supone que lo que más importa es el amor? ¿Quién era capaz de dejar de lado sus sentimientos para contraer matrimonio con una mujer de la que no estaba enamorado?

En ese preciso momento, tuvo el dolor de cabeza más fuerte que había tenido, incluso comparándose con el del golpe en la cabeza del accidente.

-¡Shaoran! ¡¿Qué tienes?! – Sakura se alarmó al ver su expresión de dolor

-No te… preocupes… ¡AHG! – con su mano desocupada se agarra la cabeza, sintiendo otra vez esa horrible punzada que le hartaba, pero casualmente era la primera vez que Sakura le veía de esa forma - ¡AHHG! – el dolor era cada vez más intenso, y pronto… se dio cuenta del porqué le pasaba eso justamente cuando se preguntaba algo del matrimonio arreglado de Eriol…

FLASH BACK

-Entonces… ¿Viniste aquí en un principio porque tus padres te lo ordenaron sin decirte la razón? – Shaoran asintió a las palabras de Eriol

-Sí, pero después de tres meses de estar en este lugar, supuestamente hoy me van a decir la razón, la cual dicen que es muy importante

-¿Crees que puede influir sobre tu compromiso con Meiling?

-No estoy seguro, pero sinceramente sería el colmo. Antes ella era la única que quería casarse, pero ahora somos los dos

….

-¡Me niego! – se puso de pie Shaoran, notablemente molesto – ¡Yo ya estoy comprometido con Meiling! Además, ¿No pueden buscar una solución menos drástica?

-Ese acuerdo lo hicieron cuando eran sólo unos niños. Ahora todo es distinto. Además, nuestro propio capital está siendo afectado por esta deuda. Incluso sus abuelos, nuestros padres, ya tenían pensado en unir a ambas familias – argumentó Hien

-¡Pero no pueden obligarme a casarme! – exclama con enojo, para después hablar más enfadado – por eso me mandaron a este lugar, ¿No? ¡Cuando supieron que también quería casarme con Meiling solo se les ocurrió alejarme de ella! No pienso casarme con una desconocida y punto – no esperando respuestas se fue por el pasillo y se encerró donde se ubica la última puerta del departamento

….

-Su deuda no es millonaria, pero es una gran suma por lo que sé. Si todo prospera como esperan, este matrimonio podría durar un año cuando mucho. Pero de no hacerlo, no podría estar más tiempo a tu lado. Un año y medio iba a ser el tiempo que pasaría aquí, y hasta ahora solo llevo tres meses. Soy capaz de estar un año entero con este acuerdo, pero no más – Sakura le mira con asombro, para después llenarse de esperanza para su familia

-¡Acepto! Espero que en ese tiempo todo se resuelva

….

-Pero Li… - Shaoran volvió a mirarle, más serio que antes. Su paciencia estaba llegando a sus límites, tanto que si las cosas seguían así un solo día más iba a pedirle el divorcio y a ver cómo resolver el problema de los Kinomoto sin necesidad de estar atado a ella

-Escucha Kinomoto, si quieres que este teatro valga la pena, debes poner de tu parte. El primer día era aceptable y hasta pensé que no iba a ser tan difícil, pero últimamente ha sido todo lo contrario…

-¡Li! – le interrumpe alterada

-No, nada de "Li", sabes que tengo la razón…

-¡Li, cuidado! – gritó ahora aterrada

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así había llegado a Tomoeda; porque sus padres se lo ordenaron… así fue como se casó con Sakura Kinomoto; fue por un trato que habían hecho, no por amor…

-¡Shaoran! – escuchó la voz de la chica llamándole, pero no le hizo caso

Entonces… todo era una mentira. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué él fue tan idiota como para dejarse llevar por lo primero que se le ocurrió? Ella trató de explicarle todo, y él no se lo permitió, pero… ella después dejó que todo transcurriera de esa manera… no le dijo la verdad, y dejó que él lastimara a Meiling... ¿También su amor era una mentira?

-¿Por qué me mentiste así? – ella quedó helada por esa mirada que le demostraba, ya que era una mirada gélida y hostil… era la mirada del Shaoran Li que conoció antes del accidente… - ya lo he recordado todo, Kinomoto

Sakura sentía como todo su ser le dolía. Él lo había recordado todo, y después de hacerlo, le había llamado Kinomoto… ¿Ya nunca más iba a llamarle Sakura con esa dulzura que usaba solo para ella? ¿Ya no podría abrazarlo ni sentir esa calidez y protección jamás? Su dulce aroma de su champú de cacao que le hacía oler a chocolate, ¿Ya no iba a poder sentirlo tan cerca de ella? ¿Ese dulce comportamiento, se iría a la basura?

¿Acaso jamás… volvería a besar sus labios… o escuchar de ellos un "Te Amo Sakura"?

-Shaoran, yo… - hace el intento de hablarle, pero él no deja que siga haciéndolo

-Me hiciste creer que éramos un matrimonio feliz, que Meiling era solo una ex-novia a la que debía olvidar. ¿Te das cuenta de que la lastimé?

-Sí, lo sé, pero tú estabas por terminar con el matrimonio, cosa que ya no podía suceder después del accidente, y… yo… - no tenía idea de cómo continuar con la explicación, aunque de todas formas, ¿Qué iba a explicarle? ¿Qué decidió mentirle porque él le parecía insoportable antes? Eso iba a empeorar todavía más las cosas, y no iba a servir para nada

-No consideraste sus sentimientos o los míos. Se supone que estabas enamorada de otra persona… - su voz se apaga por unos segundos, para después alzarle la voz con enojo y decepción – ¡Hubiera perdido la memoria o no, jamás esperé que hicieras algo tan bajo como esto!

-Pero… ¡Tú no me dejaste explicarte nada cuando lo intenté! – no quería volver a gritarle como antes, pero él no le estaba dejando otra opción. ¿Acaso el recordar lo ocurrido antes del accidente le hizo olvidar los momentos que pasaron juntos? Eso le estaba haciendo sentir cada vez peor

-Sí, debo admitir que fui un imbécil al creer ciegamente en ti, cuando terminaste mintiéndome de esa manera. Me hiciste creer en falsedades… ¡Me hiciste sentir mal por no ser un matrimonio normal cuando todo fue un estúpido teatro! Te tomaste tu papel más en serio de lo que imaginé – cada una de sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor y gran enojo, siendo lo último que le dijo esperando que ella le dijera algo

Pero ella estaba procesando todo lo que él acaba de decirle, recordando que hace tan sólo unos días, él le había despertado con un beso y con las palabras "debemos ir a la escuela bella durmiente"…

¿De verdad jamás iba a volver ese Shaoran Li del que ella se enamoró? El que le había dicho "tierna" cuando se embarró la nariz de cátsup, el que le había protegido de Ren a pesar de que estaba en muletas, el mismo que había visto con ella la película "Your Name" y que se había entristecido al pensar que ella ya no quería pasar las tardes con él… el que dijo que había encontrado a su otra mitad…

Todo lo que vivió a su lado después del accidente, ya no parecía tener ninguna validez para él… y a pesar de que sabía de antemano que esa era una enorme posibilidad… comprobarlo le regresó a esa oscuridad que le atormentaba… siendo mucho peor que antes…

No lo soportó más y empezó a sollozar, pero bajó la mirada para ya no tener frente a sus ojos esa mirada fría. Sabía que se lo merecía, pero no podía creer que de un momento a otro, lo que temía se había cumplido… su hermoso sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla llamada realidad…

"_Te estás arrepintiendo de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, pero… a pesar de todo, yo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido de esta forma…"_

Continuará…

Ahora sí me siento una desgraciada jajaja. La verdad al leer el capítulo para revisar mi ortografía me sentí fatal de lo que les sucede, pero no se debe perder la esperanza. Era lógico que si Shaoran recordaba momentos de su vida a base de cosas relacionadas, con esas fuertes emociones y esa duda iba a desbloquear todo lo que su cabeza ocultaba.

Tomoyo la verdad aquí no me cayó bien, pero la verdad de estar en su lugar me sentiría como ella y trataría de no ser una carga para esa persona especial para mí. Aunque eso no le justifica realmente. Esta Tomoyo Daidouji no es lo suficientemente madura para estar con Eriol Hiragizawa, que a pesar de ser medio inmaduro en algunas ocasiones, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar toda situación que amenazara su noviazgo con ella. La personalidad de esta Tomoyo la basé en la de una persona de la vida real, la cual a veces es desesperante para mí jeje.

Tal vez la inmadurez de Sakura y la de Tomoyo sea cosa de familia en esta historia, ya que vieron lo que hizo Sonomi por ejemplo, entre otras cosas. En esta historia quise hacer algo diferente con ellas a como son comúnmente, porque quise probar algo nuevo. Les debe tocar a las dos primas segundas madurar lentamente, y eso es algo que deben soportar Shaoran y Eriol.

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, pero no tardaré mucho en actualizar, ya que dejarlos con la intriga tanto tiempo no será saludable para nadie jajaja.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Pensamientos de Sakura"_

"_**Pensamientos de Shaoran"**_

Capítulo 10. Intentos fallidos

"_Mentir no es la respuesta correcta a los problemas, ya que conforme pasa el tiempo, esa mentira se extiende, creciendo de tamaño, hasta que llega el día en que no hay más remedio que revelarla. Es como una bomba de tiempo, ya que la mecha se va acabando, hasta que la mentira ya no puede llegar a más, y explora… puede sonar un poco intenso, pero así son las cosas…_

_Yo ya sabía que eso era lo que iba a suceder, pero no podía adivinar cuándo iba a pasar, ni cómo pasaría… y cuando ya lo supe… todo ese mundo hermoso que se había creado gracias a Shaoran, él mismo lo destruyó, y lo peor del caso, es que fue por culpa mía… no suya…_

_Sí, él colaboró involuntariamente a la mentira, pero tomando en cuenta su amnesia, la que se aprovechó de su condición fui yo… y eso me hace sentir horrible."_

Ya no era capaz de verlo, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. No iba a soportar seguir frente a la persona que ama, sabiendo que él la odiaba de esa manera.

Prefería conservar el recuerdo de que fue el mejor esposo que tuvo y que jamás volvería a tener, que revivir el recuerdo que significa todo lo contrario. Todos esos hermosos momentos los iba a tener en su corazón por siempre, y aunque sabe perfectamente que él ya no le mira de la misma manera que tanto amaba, le da mucha alegría saber que esa mirada cálida y maravillosa si existe, a pesar de que ahora exista para otra persona…

-Perdóname… por haberme enamorado de ti… Shaoran Li… - dándose media vuelta, se alejó corriendo del estacionamiento con rumbo a la carretera, mientras que sus lágrimas salían sin que él pudiera verlas

Eso caló muy profundo en él. ¿Qué era esa opresión en el pecho que siente al escuchar esas palabras? No sabía como reaccionar, pero ya no quería pensar en ella y en sus mentiras, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo reconocer que eso realmente le estaba afectando, y cuando los abrió, trató de distraerse tomando su celular, recordando al fin la contraseña que le ayuda a desbloquearlo.

No tardó en marcar un número, esperando que le contesten, pero al parecer estaba apagado, así que le marca al teléfono de su departamento en Hong Kong, siendo la voz grabada de esa persona del otro lado de la línea todo lo que se escuchó.

_-Hola, soy Meiling. En este momento no te puedo atender, pero si me dejas tu mensaje con gusto te llamaré después. Si eres Shaoran... ¡Vete al diablo!_

Ahora sí se había pasado de la raya, pero tampoco podía culparle del todo después de haberle dicho tantas cosas por teléfono la última vez. Cuando pudo escuchar el "Bip", comenzó a hablar con la mayor paciencia posible.

-Mei, sé que quieres que me vaya al diablo, a la chingada o a lo que quieras, pero necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. Cometí el error de creer en mentiras estúpidas, y te afecté a ti, por eso lo siento mucho. Espero... que me perdones algún día... - dicho eso, colgó, suspirando pesadamente, en un intento inútil de poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero le estaba siendo mucho más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Una disculpa por teléfono no sería suficiente para sentirse mejor, y lo sabía muy bien. Tal vez… hablar directamente con ella era lo mejor

Al volver a fijar su vista hacia la chica de ojos verdes, ella ya estaba del otro lado de la calle, con esa expresión triste que antes de recordar todo le hubiera preocupado. Por un momento tuvo la necesidad de seguirla, pero esas palabras… después de todo lo que había pasado…

-Mentirosa… - apretó los dientes, mientras desviaba la mirada de ella para no ver cómo se marchaba – si me amaras de verdad, no estarías yéndote… huyendo de mí… - apenas se estaba dando cuenta de lo que decía, impactado – ¿Ah? – sus ojos se abrieron lo más que se podían, cuestionando a su propia mente. Así no eran las cosas, todo era una mentira, y él ya no debía seguir creyendo en esa farsa… - ¡Basta! Yo amo a Meiling…

Apenas murmuró eso, no esperó más y entró a su coche, encendiendo el motor y yéndose de ese estacionamiento, ya no teniendo ganas de seguir allí, sin ver que Eriol se había acercado nuevamente a pesar de su tristeza, escuchando incluso lo último que su amigo había dicho.

-El mentiroso eres tú, y te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo. Te conozco muy bien, Shaoran – suspiró después de decir eso, para luego retomar su camino a la oficina del director – tal vez yo también me arrepienta de lo que hago actualmente, pero como dije antes, ya pospuse este momento por muchísimo tiempo

Después de haber llegado a esa oficina y de haber tenido una larga conversación, el director pareció comprender que Eriol ya no iba a continuar sus estudios en ese colegio.

-Entiendo que tenga asuntos importantes que atender en Inglaterra, pero al ser muy repentino, sus documentos no podrán ser entregados mañana como lo está solicitando

-El problema es que no puedo venir otro día, ya que este es uno de los dos días que me dieron para empacar y regresar. Mañana prácticamente es mi último día aquí. ¿No hay forma de que se haga el proceso más rápido?

-No quiero que se ofenda por lo que le voy a decir joven Hiragizawa, pero en su expresión puedo ver que usted realmente no tiene tanta prisa en irse como quiere aparentar – le dice con serenidad, y Eriol no es capaz de contestarle, hasta que desvía la mirada hacia una pared

-Si no puede entregarme mis documentos mañana, entonces después enviaré a alguien para que venga a recogerlos. Ustedes ya tienen mi número, así que por favor avíseme cuando todo esté arreglado. Que tenga un buen día – tomó su mochila y se fue de ese lugar, caminando por los pasillos que estaban vacíos porque los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas clases

Por su puesto que no quiere irse, pero tiene que hacerlo. Si quiere arreglar las cosas con sus padres debe estar en Londres tal y como se lo han ordenado. No le veía mucho sentido intentar romper su compromiso con Kaho si Tomoyo no siente nada por él, pero pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer como esa podría hacer peor su dolor.

Aunque Tomoyo no corresponda su amor, él debe romper con ese compromiso que lo hizo ser un cobarde, aunque le dejen sin herencia. No tener a nadie con quien compartir sus tristezas o frustraciones le hacía sentirse horrible, pero ni siquiera podía recurrir a Shaoran, ya que después de haberse ido así de la Universidad sin importarle ni las clases, significa que de verdad estaba igual o peor que él mismo. Además, como había colaborado en continuar con la mentira del matrimonio feliz, no se sentía muy cómodo si hacía el intento de hablar con él.

OOOOOOOOOO

Llegó al departamento en poco tiempo, y apenas lo hizo, pasó de largo todo, con rumbo a la habitación que compartía con ella. Cada uno de los momentos felices que pasó con Sakura al parecer fueron una mentira, así que no intentó detenerse a sentirse como un imbécil. Tomó una maleta de ruedas color café, en la que empezó a colocar un poco de su ropa, aunque solo puso muy poco en realidad. Con una muleta no iba poder llevar demasiado, aunque le daba igual todo.

Cada vez le importaba menos lo que estaba haciendo, y se retiró del lugar, dejando una nota en la mesa del comedor, la cual decía:

"_**No me busques, iré a resolver un asunto importante"**_

Metió la maleta en la cajuela y condujo hasta el aeropuerto, concentrándose lo mejor posible en el camino que tenía enfrente. Su expresión en todo momento fue neutral, con la mirada hacia la nada, inexpresivo, incluso cuando le sonrieron las azafatas del avión que había tomado, él no les prestó atención en lo más mínimo.

No tenía el deber de seguir sonriendo a personas como si nada, como esa chica lo hace… ya no era importante seguir pensando en ella o en todas esas palabras que resultaron ser falsas. Lo que debía hacer es seguir con su vida tal y como estaba antes de su matrimonio con Sakura Kinomoto, solicitando el divorcio cuando resuelva su situación con Meiling. Ya no debe importarle en lo más mínimo esa chica…

"_**Eso es lo que yo quería creer, pero al mirar mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana del avión, mis ojos estaban expresando todo lo contrario. Una lágrima salía de mi ojo derecho, mientras que el izquierdo ya casi no resistía contener la suya. Era algo involuntario, que yo no podía entender. ¿Por qué mis ojos me decían que estaba triste? No tenía porqué estarlo, si no era real todo lo que sucedió en este tiempo… ella tiene que tomar su camino, y yo tengo que tomar el mío…"**_

El resto del vuelo se la pasó mirando fijamente por la ventana, observando las nubes en el cielo azul. Se veían tan cercanas que parecía poder tocarlas, pero ni siquiera el intento de distraerse de todo era suficiente. Casualmente, lo que más quería era volver a perder la memoria, pero en esta ocasión, lo que quería olvidar era lo que había pasado en estos dos meses y tres semanas. Hasta el día anterior y parte de ese mismo día, creía en cosas que no eran, y sólo quería olvidar eso…

OOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo estacionó su coche en el estacionamiento de su casa, y ni siquiera lo metió a la cochera. Había salido corriendo del automóvil, y había subido las escaleras de su casa también corriendo. Le sorprendió un poco no haberse caído, pero no pudo pensar en ese asunto tan trivial por mucho tiempo, ya que al encerrarse en su habitación, unas cuantas lágrimas cubrieron su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos amatistas brillen, solo que ese brillo era uno que significaba tristeza.

No tenía que arrepentirse tan pronto, así que apenas estaban saliendo esas lágrimas, con su mano derecha se las limpió. No le importaba si Li le decía miles de cosas, ya que su decisión estaba tomada. Solo tenía que evitar la escuela por este día y el siguiente, y después… todo volvería a ser como antes de conocer a Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Fue lo mejor, yo lo sé. Eriol tiene que arreglar sus problemas con Kaho Mizuki antes de pensar en relaciones con otras mujeres, y cuando ya esté libre, va a encontrar a una que de verdad quiera pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Creo que yo… estaré bien – susurró mirando fijamente su habitación, aunque su mente estaba en otro lado

El celular de la chica suena, y al principio no quiere contestar pensando que puede tratarse de su ahora ex-novio buscando una explicación, de Sakura para tratar de convencerla de arreglar las cosas con Eriol, o incluso puede ser Li para seguir reclamándole más. Apagarlo puede ser una buena opción si no quiere escuchar más cosas que le alteren ese día, aunque obviamente al momento de apagarlo va a ver quién era la persona que le estaba llamando.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa de ver que se trata de su madre, así que contesta lo más calmada que puede aparentar.

-Hola mamá, ¿Pasa algo?

_-Hola hija. No pasa nada en especial, solo te llamé para avisarte que en poco tiempo voy a llegar a Japón. Claro que primero voy a tener que pasar a la empresa un par de horas para revisar pendientes, pero después podremos vernos. Hace tiempo que no te veo _– la chica camina por la habitación, sentándose después en su cama

-Esa es una buena noticia que me ayuda a estar más tranquila – le dice sin pensar mucho en aparentar las cosas, mientras que Sonomi estaba extrañada por eso

_-¿Ocurrió algo malo en este tiempo?_

-No, solamente es por la época de exámenes. Acaba de terminar hace poco, y estuve estresada por mis calificaciones, pero estuve mejor de lo que esperaba

_-Que bueno. Tengo que colgar por ahora, pero cuando regrese vamos a hablar como hace años no lo habíamos hecho _– su tono optimista le causa una leve sonrisa de esperanza a la pelinegra, pensando que no todo lo que le ha pasado podría ser tan malo. O eso es de lo que quería convencerse a sí misma

-Entiendo, adiós – ella misma es quien le cuelga la llamada, dejando su celular sobre la cama luego de haberlo apagado. No quería arriesgarse a recibir llamadas de otras personas, todo lo que quería… era por primera vez estar encerrada en esa mansión a la que antes consideraba una prisión lujosa – es muy irónico, ¿No, Eriol? – le pregunta a la nada, solo que después suspiró profundamente tratando de no ponerse mal con lo que iba a decir – es cierto, ya no es Eriol… solo debe ser Hiragizawa…

OOOOOOOOOO

Eriol estaba empezando a empacar su ropa en una de sus maletas, en completo silencio. Las manecillas del reloj que estaba en esa habitación seguían avanzando, y a cada minuto que pasaba, el joven Hiragizawa tenía que limpiar sus lentes empañados a causa del líquido que dejaba salir sus ojos. Nunca antes se había enamorado de una mujer, y llegó a pensar que el amor era algo que no existía, ya que Kaho Mizuki solo estaba atormentando su vida.

Pero cuando vio por primera vez a Tomoyo Daidouji, estaban empezando a despertar las sensaciones agradables que causa la atracción por una persona. Ella ni siquiera le miraba, pero eso al principio no le importaba, ya que con solo observarla desde lejos estaba satisfecho. Sin embargo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, estaba más deseoso de conocerla, escuchar que ella pronunciaba su apellido aunque fuera, para que después pronunciara su nombre…

Lo consiguió, pero después ella regresó al principio, e incluso, en ese principio, ella le puso final a todo.

-Seguramente me veo ridículo… pero de todas formas no importa, ya que nadie me está viendo – menciona con una leve sonrisa amarga al aire, ya que si no fuera por ese oxigeno que seguía respirando, no seguiría creyendo que todavía estaba vivo

¿Quién diría que era cierto que no todos los cuentos tienen finales felices? Comprobarlo en la vida real… era mucho más doloroso de lo que parecía a la vista de las demás personas. Por supuesto que no le desea lo mismo a nadie, incluso a Tomoyo… le desea un final feliz, aunque no sea al lado de él… por más que eso le duela demasiado…

OOOOOOOOOO

Unas horas después, en un departamento en Hong Kong, una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos estaba llegando después de unas horas en el gimnasio. Hace unos días que no asiste a su Universidad, ya que quería despejar su mente. Estaba cansada luego del ejercicio, e iba a poner el celular a cargar porque la batería se había quedado sin energía, cuando ve que el teléfono del departamento tenía un mensaje de voz que no había sido escuchado. Camina lentamente a donde se encuentra dicho aparato, y decide comenzar a escuchar el mensaje.

_-Mei, sé que quieres que me vaya al diablo, a la chingada o a lo que quieras, pero necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. Cometí el error de creer en mentiras estúpidas, y te afecté a ti, por eso lo siento mucho. Espero... que me perdones algún día..._

Ese fue todo el mensaje de esa persona que le había roto el corazón después de decirle que no la amaba. ¿Creer en mentiras estúpidas? Algo andaba mal por allí. No quería parecer que no podía vivir sin él, pero no quiere tampoco dejar ir a Shaoran y dejarlo con esa roba hombres, cuando a pesar de todo, sigue profundamente enamorada de él.

-Debo hablar con él – toma el teléfono y se dispone a marcarle, pero en ese momento llaman a su puerta - ¡Estoy ocupada, vengan otro día! – no le importaba nada que no fuera Shaoran, y sólo le abriría a él en este momento, pero no era muy posible que él llegue a Hong Kong ese mismo día…

-Mei, soy yo, el que debe irse al diablo – escuchó detrás de la puerta esa voz que tanto había extrañado, casi sintiendo que no era verdad lo que sus oídos le indicaban

Pero no se quedó en la duda, y fue a abrir lo más rápido que pudo, encontrando al castaño oscuro de ojos color chocolate con toques ámbar que tanto adora.

-¡Shaoran! – estuvo a punto de abrazarlo como cada vez que lo ve, pero detuvo su impulso al recordar la razón por la que no lo ha visto en todo este tiempo - ¿Qué necesitas? Que yo sepa, estabas muy bien con esa mujer… ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Su molestia fue cambiada por preocupación al ver que lleva una muleta, ya no siendo capaz de mantenerse firme ante él.

-Kinomoto y yo tuvimos un accidente automovilístico hace un tiempo, y sufrí una fractura – su mirada estaba fija al suelo, reconociendo que se siente raro de llamar "Kinomoto" a la chica que se había acostumbrado a llamarle "Sakura" - ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo

-Está bien – es todo lo que le responde, cediéndole el paso y cerrando la puerta cuando había entrado

Pasaron unos minutos en los que todo fue silencio, estando ambos sentados en un sofá de la sala. La maleta y la muleta estaban a un lado de Shaoran, quien no sabía cómo explicarle las cosas. Decirle todo lo que ha pasado no podría ser muy creíble, pero hizo el intento de crear una explicación que fuera sincera y creíble a la vez.

-El primer mes de matrimonio fue sofocante y lleno de estrés; Kinomoto no se levantaba temprano nunca, lo que generaba varios retardos e incluso faltas en las clases – comenzó a hablar, mientras que Meiling escuchaba atentamente – cada día ambos éramos más insoportables para el otro, al punto en que simplemente ya no podía más, y estuve a punto de exigirle el divorcio…

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – ella le interrumpe con una expresión neutral, aunque por dentro estaba llena de curiosidad y tristeza. Él lo pudo notar claramente, ya que la conoce desde hace años. No quería que sufriera más, pero no quería ocultarle lo que pasó

-Porque en la mañana que lo discutíamos, ocurrió el accidente. En el impacto no sólo me fracturé la pierna, si no que también recibí un fuerte impacto en la cabeza, que me provocó amnesia retrógrada total – la pelinegra le mira impactada, acercándose más a él, analizando su expresión, ya que entiende perfectamente que ella no podía creerlo del todo

-Continúa – le pide con algo de impaciencia, cosa que era típica en la personalidad de Meiling. Se le notaba en su rostro que a pesar de no estar creyendo por completo en lo que le estaba diciendo, tenía a sus oídos escuchando todo a la perfección

-Como no recordaba ni siquiera mi nombre, y la única persona que lo supo fue ella, llegué a creer que mi matrimonio era por amor, y no por los problemas económicos de los Kinomoto. Pensé que ese otro tema era aparte. Iba recordando cosas poco a poco, pero no fue hasta hoy que recordé todo – se quedó callado al terminar de explicar, y con su mirada le indicaba a la chica que no había nada más que agregar a la historia, cosa que le deja claramente inconforme

-¿Cómo esperas que crea algo así? – él le observa detenidamente, sabiendo que no iba a ser sencillo convencerla con esa historia que parece más de un Fanfic que de la realidad – no sé si creerte – ella suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos – la conversación de esa ocasión tendría más sentido de ser verdad lo que dices. Por eso… - sube la mirada hacia la suya, sin perder detalle de cada movimiento o acción de Shaoran – mírame y dime que no es mentira lo que me acabas de decir. ¿Es verdad lo que me dices?

El castaño no quita sus ojos de los ojos color rubí que tiene la chica, siendo lo más serio y sincero que puede llegar a ser.

-Es la verdad. De no ser por este engaño, tú y yo estaríamos casados actualmente – la chica al escuchar eso derrama lágrimas de alegría, mientras que su orgullo ya no puede más con sus sentimientos, y lo abrazó, a lo que él le rodea entre sus brazos, aspirando el olor de Meiling y sintiendo su calidez que le acepta incondicionalmente

Pero… no era una calidez del todo cómoda y reconfortante. Su aroma era de un perfume caro que ella siempre usaba, que le hace oler a rosas, y que siempre le había gustado… sin embargo, ya no era como antes. Ahora que compara el aroma de cerezas de Sakura Kinomoto con el de rosas de Meiling Li, se dio cuenta de que el aroma de Meiling no le gustaba, si no que solamente era soportable para él.

¿Cómo es que se pone a pensar en eso ahora? Es una tontería, si para Sakura Kinomoto él no era importante, más que económicamente, si antes de que perdiera la memoria sus vidas eran un completo caos, y creer que hubo algo más que engaños era completamente absurdo. Pero Meiling si lo ama, y es su prometida, la chica con la que iba a casarse antes del matrimonio arreglado con la señorita Kinomoto.

"_**Era una estupidez querer convencerme de algo en lo que creía ciegamente en el momento en que tomé ese avión a Hong Kong. Yo quería arreglar las cosas con Meiling, dejarle en claro cuál era la verdad… incluso antes de verla, mi mente estaba totalmente segura de que estaba enamorado de ella… cada vez me entiendo menos que antes."**_

-Puedes quedarte esta noche, y mañana hablamos con más calma. Te voy a preparar la habitación de huéspedes, así que ve a darte un baño – le guiña un ojo mientras sonríe, y él asintió con la cabeza

Él le obedeció, pensando que el agua de la regadera iba a ayudarle, ya que el agua fría siempre le ha servido para calmar sus emociones negativas e incluso los nervios. Pero en esta ocasión, por más que tardó bajo el agua que caía, todo dentro de sí mismo estaba exactamente igual.

No se detuvo a pensar en nada, y solo terminó de bañarse, para después vestirse con una camiseta azul marino y pantalón de tela gris, estando descalzo. Al salir del baño, con su toalla rodeando su cuello y caminando sin la muleta aunque todavía se le dificulta, pudo sentir el olor de unos Chow Mein (fideos asiáticos, una comida China conocida), y comprobó que en la mesa del comedor, Meiling le había servido de comer.

La pelinegra le sonríe al verle llegar, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Imaginé que harías eso alguna vez. ¿Desde cuando desobedeces a los doctores?

-Desde que tuve el accidente y no recordaba nada – le responde mientras se sienta en una silla que estaba frente a la chica – el doctor me dio una indicación sobre mi cabeza esa vez, y no le hice caso. Supongo que de haberle dicho las cosas serían distintas – reconocer que su ingenuidad de esa y muchas otras ocasiones solo ayudaron a la mentira, le hacía sentirse más imbécil que antes

-Prueba mi comida – le propone ella para cambiar de tema, y Shaoran le vio de reojo, notando que a Meiling no le gustaba hablar de eso

-Sí – le obedece rápidamente, y al probar dicho alimento, él sonrió ante lo que sus papilas gustativas tenían la dicha de consumir - ¡Está delicioso, Sak...! ¡Meiling! Sí – su boca pareció tener vida propia, ya que estuvo a punto de llamarle de una forma que le haría enojar. Estuvo tanto tiempo acostumbrado a elogiar la comida de la chica Kinomoto, que estaba cometiendo el error de llamarle por ese nombre a Meiling

Pero Meiling si lo notó, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Si bien al principio le había sorprendido en sobremanera esa reacción tan energética de Shaoran, después pudo ver la razón del cambio en su personalidad. Él era mas abierto en sus emociones, y eso es algo que agradece mucho, pero el hecho de no haber sido ella la causa y que lo fuera otra mujer, le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Gracias – fue todo lo que le dijo, para luego comer ambos en un ambiente muy incómodo

Apenas terminaron sus alimentos, ella se encerró en su habitación, y él hizo lo mismo, solo que el joven Li se sentó en la cama por no estar del todo acostumbrado a caminar sin esa muleta. Estuvo mirando fijamente una pared por varios minutos, recriminándose por haber sido tan descuidado.

-El golpe del accidente me quitó los recuerdos, pero creo que también me arrebató la inteligencia. ¿Cómo se me ocurre actuar de esa forma?

Ese no era él mismo... o al menos no era el Shaoran Li que le mostraba a los demás. Antes no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por sus emociones, pero de un tiempo a la actualidad, eso había cambiado radicalmente. Observó la soledad de esa habitación unos segundos más, antes de suspirar pesadamente, en un intento inútil de entenderse a sí mismo. Nunca creyó necesario intentar entender su propio ser, ya que siempre estuvo convencido de que se conocía perfectamente a sí mismo. Pero ahora… todo su mundo está de cabeza, a tal grado que no sabía ya quién era.

OOOOOOOOOO

Cuando llegó al departamento que compartía con él, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, así que seguramente no había llegado aún. Un poco menos tensa, entró, y caminó lentamente hacia la habitación que compartió con él por ese tiempo.

Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando buscó ropa para bañarse, ya que vio que parte de la ropa de Shaoran ya no estaba, incluso faltaba una de las maletas del armario, la cual le pertenece a él.

Una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios, bajando la mirada hacia el piso, y en pocos segundos observando que caían unas gotas al suelo que miraba. El viento que había era cada vez más frío, ya que la ventana estaba abierta por un descuido suyo. Las cortinas se movían con el viento, el cual era lo único que secaba esas gruesas y brillantes lágrimas. Pero conforme el viento las iba secando, nuevas lágrimas salían y mojaban su rostro. Había frío en esa habitación, pero muy poco le importaba si se cubría el cuerpo con una manta o con un abrigo, ya que la única calidez que quería en esos momentos, era la de su amado Shaoran, cosa que ahora era prácticamente imposible tener por más que lo deseara.

-Si no me equivoco, creo que ya sé a dónde te has ido… - al decir eso, todo fue silencio por unos segundos más, antes de estallar en llanto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, y agarrando con fuerza las puertas de dicho armario, y ahora todo lo que se escuchó en ese departamento, fueron los sollozos de una chica, que sentía cada vez como se desagarraba su corazón

"_Cada vez que pienso en él, ya no puedo solo recordar esos días en los que me decía que me amaba y que yo era su alma gemela, su otra mitad… ahora lo que casi siempre acabo recordando, es que realmente nunca fue así, y su otra mitad, su complemento, no soy yo… es Meiling…_

_¿Por qué tiene que ser así la vida? Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez hubiera sido mejor decirle la verdad desde el principio, y dejar que siguiera siendo el Li frío y severo que yo conocía. Al menos así siempre hubiera estado segura de la separación. Pero por mis tonterías de preguntarme ¿Cómo sería convivir con Shaoran Li de otra manera? Fue que yo misma me condené a este sufrimiento de no tenerlo a mi lado actualmente._

_Muy en el fondo, sabía que esto pasaría, pero siempre quise aprovechar el tiempo que tenía para estar con él, y ahora… tal vez ya es pueda volver a verlo, más que en el proceso de divorcio."_

A pesar de que se arrepentía de haberle mentido de esa forma, después una nueva sonrisa leve se forma en sus labios, aunque las lágrimas no se detenían.

-Me arrepiento de muchas cosas… pero nunca de amarte, Shaoran

OOOOOOOOOO

Ese departamento en Hong Kong estuvo en silencio por unas horas, hasta que Shaoran escucha unos ruidos que parecen provenir de la cocina, así que salió nuevamente sin la muleta, y al llegar, vio que Meiling estaba sacando mayonesa, mostaza, cátsup, panes y salchichas de una bolsa de uno de los supermercados Li.

-Hola Shaoran – le saluda como si nada, mientras que el castaño alza una ceja sin entender muy bien lo que sucede

-¿Vas a preparar Hot Dogs? – le pregunta con una leve sonrisa divertida, y ella le sonrió al ver ese efecto – no te voy a criticar ya que tú eres la que me invitó a quedarme, pero se me hace extraño que comas cosas así cuando siempre te enorgulleces de tus platillos típicos de China. Incluso comimos uno de ellos hace un rato

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Si las comidas elaboradas son algo que te recuerda a ella, entonces vamos a comer cosas sencillas para que olvides ese engaño más rápido – le argumenta convencida de sus palabras, cosa que impresiona inevitablemente

-Meiling… no es necesario que cambies tus hábitos alimenticios solo por eso. Lo que dije no fue por eso, yo… no sé ni porqué lo dije – su explicación no le convenció ni a él mismo, pero ella no le dijo nada al respecto. No quería adentrarse otra vez en ese tema, así que hace el intento de distraer a Shaoran

-No importa, pero ya que compré estas cosas voy a usarlas. Tengo los demás ingredientes en el refrigerador. ¿Quieres mostaza en el tuyo? – apenas hizo la pregunta vio que Shaoran puso una cara de desagrado

-Ahg, no. La mostaza simplemente me da asco

-¡Oye! A mí me encanta – se quejó ofendida por ese comentario

-Pues cada quien sus gustos, ¿No? El que me dé asco no quiere decir que otros no puedan comerla. Así que siéntete libre de ponerle toda la mostaza que quieras a los tuyos

-Bueno señor "Cada quien sus gustos", ¿tampoco lo quieres con cátsup? – pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, porque si de por sí un Hot Dog sin mostaza no tiene chiste para ella, sin cátsup sería ya demasiado

Pero no recibió ningún comentario del chico, y mucho menos la respuesta a su pregunta. Lo que observó fue que el castaño tenía la mirada perdida en la botella de la cátsup, como si fuera algo de gran importancia.

De lo que no estaba enterada, es que sí significaba algo importante para el joven Li…

FLASH BACK

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Traes un espejo? – le pregunta en lugar de responder, y ella saca un espejo pequeño y circular de su mochila, entregándoselo – mira – le muestra su reflejo, haciéndole ver el porqué de su risa, y haciendo que ella se sonroje de vergüenza

Estaba su nariz manchada de la cátsup que contenía la hamburguesa, y parecía una payasa o la imitación de Rodolfo el Reno. Rápidamente tomó una servilleta y se limpió la nariz, mientras él ya no se reía, pero mantenía su sonrisa.

-Hey, no es divertido

-Sí lo es, y lo sabes. No te preocupes, que nadie más que yo vi eso

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa – dijo a la vez que guarda el espejo, viendo y escuchando que Shaoran vuelve a reírse, lo que inevitablemente le hace reír a ella

-Al menos no te tomé una foto ni subí dicha foto a las redes sociales. Aunque la verdad no recuerdo si tengo alguna cuenta en una o más, pero no me interesa mucho saberlo

-Pero no te iba a dejar tomarme una foto así – le advierte con algo de pena, y él sonrío juguetonamente al notarlo

-¿Ni siquiera como un recuerdo para mí?

-Claro que no – eso también hace reír a Shaoran, antes de tomar una papa frita con cátsup de su orden y acercarla a su nariz - ¡Oye! No te voy a dejar que me hagas eso

-¿Por qué no? Si te veías muy tierna jajaja – simplemente no podía superar el haberla visto así, de tal manera que no se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras en ella

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Haz lo que quieras… no tengo problema. Avísame cuando estén listos – es todo lo que le responde, antes de regresar por donde había venido, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

¿Cómo es posible que hasta la cátsup le recuerde a ella? Por más que hace el intento de no pensar en esa castaña de ojos verdes esmeralda, cada uno resulta fallido, como si su mente le estuviera jugando una broma o quisiera torturarlo con eso. A cada rato recordaba algo que solo le hacía efectos como una daga perforando su pecho. Cada detalle, cada cosa, lo que sea le hacían recordarla a ella…

Lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de pensar en cosas que nada tengan que ver con su convivencia de este tiempo. No debería de ser tan complicado si existen miles de cosas que no hicieron por su fractura y por la Universidad.

Ese último pensamiento le hizo recordar un detalle que no había considerado; dejar la escuela así de repente fue algo precipitado, pero ya no podía seguir en ese lugar después de todo lo que pasó. Después iría y aclararía las cosas con los profesores, aunque el costo de ello iban a ser nuevas tareas extras. Cómo sea, a pesar de que hizo algo que antes no habría hecho en sus cinco sentidos, había una primera vez para todo… ¿O no?

-¡Shaoran! ¿No quieres ver una película? Para distraernos – escucha la voz de Meiling de otro lado de la puerta, pero Shaoran abrió los ojos más de lo normal, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, y sus puños se apretaban tratando de contener sus emociones negativas como lo ha intentado hacer en todo el día

FLASH BACK

-¿Perdiste algo? Yo te puedo ayudar a buscarlo – ella continúa sin mirarlo

-Es un disco que me compré hace tiempo, pero se lo había prestado a Chiharu y apenas me lo devolvió, así que todavía no lo he visto – le explica mientras no deja de buscarlo, cada vez más desesperada por querer encontrarlo

-¿Es este disco? – pregunta con curiosidad el castaño al tomarlo de la mesa del comedor, mientras lee que decía "Kimi no na wa" ("Your Name" o "Tu Nombre"). Sakura al escucharlo voltea a verlo con impresión y vergüenza, antes de ir por él. ¿Cómo es que no recordó que lo había sacado de la mochila y lo había puesto en la mesa precisamente para no perderlo? No sabía qué tenía ella misma en la cabeza

-Sí, es de una película. Dicen que es muy buena, así que quise verla, pero no he tenido la oportunidad – Shaoran por unos segundos mira la caja de plástico que contenía la película, para luego mirarle a ella

-¿Quieres verla? Acaban de terminar los exámenes, así que no tengo problema – esa propuesta le hace abrir la boca de la impresión

-Pero... Es romántica – le hace saber con algo de pena, pero Shaoran sonríe levemente

-No tiene nada de malo, además ya me dio curiosidad verla por el interés que tienes – y era completamente cierto lo que estaba diciendo; de solo ver que ella estaba interesada en esa película, le estaba interesando también, ya que quería acercarse más a ella compartiendo intereses, y tal vez, así se logre romper ese muro que seguía impidiendo un avance en su relación

-Bueno... Si quieres, pero entonces, haré unas palomitas para disfrutar de la película

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y cuando ya estaban listas, ella pone la película y le da "Play", sentándose con Shaoran en el sofá mas grande. Al principio ambos no sabían si reír o avergonzarse por las primeras escenas, pero no dejaron de verla, y cuando concluyó, simplemente no lo podían creer.

-Wow – el joven Li no sabía que más decir, mientras que Sakura estaba anonadada

-¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes? No lo puedo creer. ¡Es asombrosa! Mitsuha y Taki me encantaron – una historia de amor como esa suena algo descabellado, pero a la vez, no se podía evitar adentrarse en la historia

Y eso fue algo de lo que Shaoran también se había dado cuenta. La verdad era que esa película superaba sus expectativas, pero lo que le gustó más, fue ver la expresión de Sakura, quien estaba más que maravillada por esa película. Su rostro se veía lleno de dicha, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban de emoción como si fueran el brillo de dicha piedra preciosa, y sus labios rosas formaban una sonrisa que le parecía irresistible.

No recuerda haber visto otras películas en su vida, pero estaba seguro de que ésta iba a ser una de sus favoritas, porque de verdad le había gustado… y porque a Sakura le había encantado…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¡No quiero! – Meiling desde afuera de la habitación se asustó por ese grito, mientras que el muchacho sin importarle nada, mucho menos su pierna, se sentó en el suelo aún recargado en la puerta, hasta que razonó mejor lo que estaba haciendo – Perdón Mei, es que… quiero estar solo un rato – no debía desquitarse con ella, y menos de esa forma, ya que realmente ella no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando, y solo trata de ayudarle después de lo que le había hecho

Ella suspiró profundamente, mientras que se tocó el pecho sintiendo que su corazón seguía con la impresión de ese susto que le había dado. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que pasaba, y aún de hacerlo, ella podía recuperarlo algún día. Ese era su mayor anhelo…

-Bueno, pero cuando estés mejor, hablaremos – no esperando respuestas se alejó, y Shaoran pudo oír que los pasos de Meiling dejaron de escucharse lentamente. Sabe que ella no merece ese tipo de trato con todo lo que está haciendo por él, pero… no podía evitar reaccionar de esa forma

-No voy a caer, si todo fue una simple mentira… ella no te quiere Shaoran… - se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, levantándose lentamente del piso lo más cuidadoso posible y caminando por la habitación, hasta que se acerca a la cama, aventando la almohada hacia una de las esquinas - ¡No me tiene que interesar esa persona! Si yo no le importaba me tiene que dar lo mismo

"_**Pensarlo y hacerlo son dos cosas totalmente diferentes. En este solo día no pude estar ni un solo minuto totalmente tranquilo. Probablemente ya leyó la nota que le dejé… y eso ella lo puede interpretar como quiera…**_

_**¡¿Entonces por qué pienso tanto en eso?! Maldición."**_

Se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello, preguntándose nuevamente ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? Si él amaba a Meiling, y había regresado a Hong Kong para poder estar con ella. Sin embargo… todo lo que ha estado pensando es en esa chica llamada Sakura Kinomoto. Tan solo pensar en ese nombre le estaba haciendo sentir una punzada en el pecho, aunque hacía todo lo posible para olvidarse de esa sensación desagradable…

Pero nuevamente… era uno de sus tantos intentos fallidos…

Continuará…

Bueno, acabo de darme cuenta de las opiniones divididas de los comentarios. Por ejemplo; unos ven mal a Tomoyo por terminar con Eriol de esa forma, mientras que otros lo ven bien ya que Eriol sigue atado a Kaho. Al igual pasa con Shaoran; unos ven que exageró las cosas y que fue muy cruel con Sakura, y otros opinan que su reacción fue normal y que tardará en perdonarle.

Debo admitir que ambos puntos de vista de esas parejas son válidos, ya que si bien Eriol no debía pensar en relaciones sentimentales con nadie más mientras siga comprometido con Kaho, Tomoyo fue cruel en su forma de terminar con él.

También sucede así con Shaoran, porque exageró, estoy de acuerdo, pero si siguen leyendo tal vez lo entiendan un poco más, aunque no lo justifiquen del todo. Ver ambas caras de la moneda en cuanto a Shaoran puede ser una opción.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! De verdad agradezco mucho sus Reviews, me encanta saber que lo que escribo le gusta a alguien. Al principio no sabía si una historia así iba a funcionar, pero ahí la llevo, o eso creo jeje.

Muchos ya dicen que Shaoran es un idiota, que es miles de cosas, que no se la merece, y tal vez tengan razón, pero la verdad puede que sea mejor seguir leyendo para confirmarlo jeje.

Tomoyo… la verdad no merece a Eriol, al menos no actualmente. Pero igualmente, Eriol no hizo las cosas como eran y eso ayudó a los temores e inmadurez de la pelinegra. Pero bueno, tampoco hay que sacar esas conclusiones tan rápido, si aún no es el final de la historia jeje.

Por supuesto que Meiling no tiene la culpa de nada, y aunque sea un personaje que me agrada mucho, ella también tiene que despertar de un sueño y vivir en la realidad.

"_Pensamientos de Sakura"_

"_**Pensamientos de Shaoran"**_

"Pensamientos de Tomoyo"

"**Pensamientos de Eriol"**

Capítulo 11. Mintiéndose a sí mismo

A pesar de que buscaba constantemente a tres personas en específico, ninguna de las tres estaba en esa Universidad. Mientras Tomoyo dijo estar enferma a pesar de que sabe bien que eso no es cierto, Sakura y Shaoran ni siquiera se molestaron en dar excusas para faltar, así que Eriol simplemente no podía hablar con ninguno de ellos para anunciarles que ese era su último día en Tomoeda.

-Si hasta Shaoran faltó, quiere decir que ya ni la escuela le importa, y si llegó a ese punto de su paciencia… significa que ya hizo una estupidez – suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos, conociendo a la perfección a su amigo. Por más coherente que sea la mayoría de veces, cuando pasa algo que va en contra de su rutina, hace lo que sea para volver a ella, inseguro de que otra cosa sea buena para su vida

No podía ir a buscarlo a su departamento ya que su vuelo salía poco después de terminar el horario escolar de la Universidad, así que debía localizarlo mediante su celular, cosa que no era muy buena idea si Shaoran podía colgar para no escucharlo.

Pensar en su amigo y en su amada al mismo tiempo no estaba ayudando a aminorar su tristeza, pero tenía que compensar a Shaoran el hecho de haber ayudado a la mentira, y tenía que hacerle entrar en razón para que sepa… que no todo lo ocurrido era falso…

"**Quiero hacerle saber a Shaoran que si soy su mejor amigo a pesar de todo… quiero ayudarle a ver qué Sakura si lo ama… porque al menos a él si le corresponden…"**

Sus ojos se cerraron para soportar lo que tenían ganas de hacer, ya que no quería seguir con eso. Simplemente ya no quería desperdiciar más líquido transparente en sus tristezas, porque no era el momento de ponerse así.

"**No puedo permitirme llorar, y menos estando en un espacio como lo es la escuela. Así no soy yo, yo… debo sobreponerme a lo que pasa en mi vida, por más trabajo y tiempo que eso me cueste."**

Huir de su soledad, eso le dijo Tomoyo que habían hecho ellos dos, como queriendo utilizarse el uno al otro para no tener que lidiar con no tener compañía. Pero… él sabe bien que no se trata de eso. Él no se atrevería a utilizar a Tomoyo únicamente para no estar solo; él se enamoró de ella profundamente. Tal parece que ella no siente lo mismo por él, pero decir eso como si ambos hubieran hecho algo así, sonaba demasiado cruel. ¿Acaso no ha notado que él la ama con todo su ser?

Tal vez él esperaba demasiado de ella, pero, jamás esperó que le dijera algo así. Por más que lo pensaba, seguía sin saber qué había hecho mal. ¿Fue el seguir comprometido con Kaho Mizuki? ¿O quizá fue algo malo que le hizo a ella retractarse? Según ella, no hizo nada, pero aún así no había sido suficiente.

¿Qué es lo que ella esperaba en una relación? Era la primera vez que empezaba a cuestionar esas palabras de la pelinegra. No se había atrevido a preguntarle nunca, aunque ya no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo, si ella ya tomó su decisión. De lo que si estaba seguro, era de lo que él mismo esperaba en una relación.

"**Lo**** que yo quería era tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a todos en Inglaterra, y solo ella era quien me daba ese valor; con ella a mí lado tenía un propósito para liberarme de todo, algo que me ayudaría a ver qué mis esfuerzos valdrían la pena… eso era lo que yo más quería, tener mi razón para vivir, y que ella tuviera la suya, estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, avanzando uno al lado del otro, sabiendo que sin importar lo que sucediera, nada ni nadie nos separaría.**

**Ahora, no tengo nada, pero… si ya pude encontrar el amor una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo, y Kaho no debe ser otra vez un impedimento para ello."**

No es que vaya a olvidar fácilmente a Tomoyo Daidouji, pero al menos haría el intento de arreglar su vida, para esa persona especial que tanto ha estado esperando. Porque según dijo Tomoyo… él no era lo que ella esperaba.

Acostumbrarse a las circunstancias difíciles de la vida no es para nada sencillo, tienes que soportar cosas que nunca imaginaste que pasarían, tienes que lidiar con personas que te incomodan para salir adelante, te caes y te tienes que levantar, ya sea con la ayuda de la mano de otra persona, o con tu propio esfuerzo, completamente solo. Existen problemas todavía peores, así que al menos hay que agradecer no vivir situaciones más complejas que las vividas actualmente.

"**Entonces… ¿Por qué me sigo sintiendo tan mal? Nadie dijo que sería fácil a pesar de que existen cosas peores. Solo tengo que ayudar a mi amigo por última vez, empacar mis cosas, e irme en un vuelo a Inglaterra, todo eso en este mismo día."**

OOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Shaoran despertó, estaba acostado en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo de esa habitación, pensando en que si soñó algo la noche anterior, ese sueño ya no formaría parte de sus recuerdos. Su mente estaba en blanco, así que hizo lo que su subconsciente le indicó. Su mirada se dirige a un lado de la habitación, esperando encontrar otra cama con una persona durmiendo en ella, y al no encontrarla despertó completamente, algo sobresaltado.

-Pero… ¿Dónde está? – se pregunta con preocupación, para después reaccionar ante su propia estupidez, frustrado – Carajo, es cierto – se llevó una mano a la cabeza, observando ahora hacia otra dirección, con la mirada apagada y llena de melancolía – acostumbrarme me está costando mucho más trabajo del que pensé

Se quitó la sábana que tenía encima de su cuerpo, levantándose lentamente. En esta ocasión tomó la muleta, ya que tampoco quería excederse más de la cuenta y que se genere algún daño que le haga necesitar de ella por más tiempo.

Cuando sale de la habitación, ve que Meiling estaba saliendo de la suya, mirándose ambos por unos segundos, en completo silencio, hasta que el joven Li suspira, preparándose mentalmente para hablarle.

-Buenos días Meiling – le saluda tratando de sonar animado, y ella le sonríe levemente, más tranquila

-Buenos días Shaoran. ¿Ya estás mejor? – le pregunta con curiosidad, solo que siendo lo más cautelosa posible en ese tema. Él baja la mirada un poco, sabiendo el porqué de su actitud

-Sí, muchas gracias por preguntar

-¿Quieres algo en especial para desayunar? – él niega con la cabeza, mirándole agradecido por cada atención que tiene Meiling para ayudarle a pesar de cómo le habló la noche anterior

-Lo que tú gustes – ella pensó en cómo hacer algo para que se sienta mejor, y a su mente llega un recuerdo con respecto a los gustos de Shaoran, sonriendo más divertida después de unos segundos, cosa que confunde al muchacho

-¡Entonces haré macarrones de chocomenta! – Shaoran suspiró resignado ante esa propuesta. La verdad no debía sorprenderse de las ideas de Meiling

-Mei, sabes que me encanta todo tipo de chocolate, menos revuelto con menta… - un par de segundos después de decir eso, se ríe un poco, confundiendo a la chica. Le daba gusto que se esté relajando, pero a veces él hace cosas que ella no entiende

-¿Qué te da risa?

-Es que a Eriol tampoco le gusta el chocomenta, pero una vez compró accidentalmente dulces de ese sabor y su cara fue épica jajaja – se ríe por unos segundos, hasta que su expresión cambia a una que demostraba decepción, cosa que le impresiona a Meiling. El castaño parecía padecer de bipolaridad en esos momentos, y eso era un poco preocupante para ella

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que… Eriol siempre supo la verdad y no me dijo nada sobre ese matrimonio. Es mi mejor amigo, y no me dijo nada al respecto – apenas se estaba dando cuenta de eso, y sinceramente no se esperaba que su mejor amigo hiciera algo así. ¿Había una razón para actuar de esa forma? La respuesta no era fácil de responder para él

Ella observa que al chico le iba a seguir afectando todo lo sucedido, así que tenían que aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. El día anterior habían hablado de ese tema, pero realmente no habían dejado nada en claro. Si iban a empezar de nuevo, tenían que resolver ese asunto.

-Siéntate – le indica mientras señala el sofá más grande de su sala, y él obedece dejando la muleta a un lado, esperando que ella inicie la conversación, la cual se notaba que iba a ser muy seria por la actitud de Meiling. Ella se sienta al lado contrario de dónde estaba la muleta, suspirando para prepararse – yo no quería continuar hablando de este tema ya que significa un momento poco grato para nosotros, pero dado a que evitarlo no lo soluciona, debemos terminar la conversación que tuvimos ayer

Él sonrió levemente por esas palabras, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que estaban sobre sus propias rodillas, quedándose en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que decide darle la razón.

-Lo siento; pero no puedo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. No es algo sencillo para mí

-Por eso mismo vamos a hablar – le afirma nuevamente, y él asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle

-Está bien

OOOOOOOOOO

Segundo por segundo, la estadía en ese lugar que no era su casa, si no un departamento en el que antes de su matrimonio él vivía… era cada vez más insoportable. Cada rincón, cada pared, cada mueble y objeto era parte de esa etapa feliz de su vida, la que desgraciadamente, ya terminó de vivir, y no podrá hacer nada para que regrese.

Ya no soportaba más estar en ese lugar, no después de todo lo que vivió a su lado en ese mismo sitio. Leer la nota que le había dejado fue suficiente para saber que él ya no volverá con ella. Además… si a quien quiere realmente es a otra mujer, ella debe dejar de suplicar por un amor que no podrá ser jamás.

Escuchaba los ruidos de los coches pasando por las calles afuera del edificio, a las personas que hablaban por teléfono o en persona y que tenían lugares a donde ir, escuchó el canto de un pájaro que se alejaba por el fresco que seguía habiendo en Tomoeda… pero en ese departamento todo lo que escuchaba, eran sonidos únicamente hechos por ella, recordándole una vez más, que estaba en completa soledad.

"_Sí, sé que fue mi culpa este engaño y que esa es la razón principal por la que no me cree, pero... Shaoran pensando que mi amor por él era una mentira, olvidó que había declarado amarme a mí. ¿Tan poco le importó todo lo que pasó a mí lado? Tal vez… mis esperanzas de que su amor fuera auténtico solo fueron pérdidas de tiempo. Reconocer esa realidad… me dan más ganas de llorar, y mis ojos ya están demasiado rojos de tanto haberlo hecho desde ayer._

_Él realmente ama a Meiling, no a mí, así que seguir en este lugar es lo menos adecuado ya que… pronto me voy a divorciar de Shaoran Li._

_¿Mi amor por Yukito fue una ilusión como el amor de Shaoran por mí? Quizás así fue, pero ahora estoy completamente segura de que mi amor por Shaoran es real… y…_

_Y eso no me sirve de nada ahora…"_

A pesar de que sus lágrimas caían sobre una hoja de papel en la que estaba escribiendo, no dejó de hacerlo, y dejó la nota que ahora ella había escrito sobre la cama que fue suya en este tiempo. Permanecer allí solo le estaba causando más daños en su corazón, y más lágrimas derramadas cada minuto que pasaba viviendo allí.

Él ya había tomado su decisión, y ella no podía reclamar por eso. Lo que debía hacer ahora… era tratar de superar esta etapa de su vida.

"_No creo poder hacerlo pronto, y siendo sincera creo que seguiré llorando un poco más, pero… si continúo bajo este techo, seguiré sintiéndome el estorbo que siempre fui."_

Con las maletas que llevó el día de su boda con él, ahora estaba marchándose de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No estaba dudando de su decisión, de lo que tenía dudas, era de cómo empezar desde cero. Pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo no era una opción, ya que su prima segunda últimamente no ha hecho cosas muy confiables en sus decisiones, así que… estaba por su cuenta de ahora en adelante.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debe hacer, pero lo que si sabía, era que es primordial encontrar su camino, sin él…

"_Adiós… Shaoran Li"_

OOOOOOOOOO

Varias bolas hechas de hojas de papel eran aventadas desde un escritorio hasta un sesto de basura, ya que todos y cada uno de sus intentos de diseños terminaban con algo que le recordaba a él. Desde un vestido lila con flores azules, hasta unas zapatillas blancas con un broche azul como adorno. Ese color no hubiera sido el problema… de no ser porque era el tono exacto de los ojos y cabello de Eriol.

Optó por dejar ese lápiz de color azul lejos de ella, pero incluso los tonos más claros u oscuros de azul, le recordaban a él, así que tuvo que dejar esa actividad si no quería quedarse sin hojas ni tampoco quería contaminar el medio ambiente con tanta basura. ¿Tan difícil era dejar de pensar en él? Por más que para muchos sonaría ridículo, esa era la verdad en ese momento para Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Yo misma me condené a esta prisión lujosa a la que se supone debo llamar 'hogar' y fue solamente por miedo. Yo no quiero ser una carga para él, y él debe arreglar sus asuntos sin tonterías como una relación sentimental conmigo.

Hice lo correcto… ¿O no? Hacerme esa pregunta en este momento es ridículo. ¡¿Por qué no estoy segura de nada?! Hace unos días le dije que lo amaba, le correspondí sus sentimientos… y después empecé a arrepentirme. Eso no era como decidir querer una bolsa blanca o una lila, era decidir sobre algo de gran importancia."

Precisamente para no tener que verlo fingió estar enferma y así no tener que ir a la escuela, pero sentía que extrañaba en sobremanera sus atenciones y palabras dulces que le decía... Su mirada azul tan cálida que solo le dirigía a ella exclusivamente y a nadie más, esos lentes que le hacen ver tan guapo e intelectual, tal y como es, su piel clara y su colonia de hombre que le hacía destacar entre los demás. La intensidad de esa fragancia destaca por entregar un balance perfecto entre aromas suaves y dulces, y ese contraste le hacía oler irresistible, sintiéndose segura entre sus cálidos brazos…

Sin notar cuanto tiempo pasó en su computadora, se puso a investigar sobre la fragancia que usaba el joven Hiragizawa, la cual resultó llamarse "El Refugio del Alma Amatista", el cual dice hacerte sentir exactamente como si estuvieras en contacto con la piedra amatista. Les hace sentirse seguro de sí mismos, e incluso al comprarlo regalan una piedra amatista, explicando la razón de la existencia de un perfume que hace alusión a una piedra y no a flores o plantas…

"La amatista es conocida por ser una de las piedras energéticas que más sentimientos positivos puede causar debido a sus propiedades espirituales. Es una piedra que nos invita a ser más intuitivos, a dar salida a nuestros temores hasta eliminar los miedos más profundos. Además, de acuerdo con el significado de las piedras, observamos que la amatista es una piedra protectora que nos ayuda a superar cualquier bloqueo y obstáculo… con ella aumenta nuestra motivación y nos lleva al camino directo en el que podremos conseguir los objetivos que nos propongamos…"

Tanto soñaba con ser amada por alguien algún día, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad… la dejó ir, pensando que el solo intento iba a terminar en fracaso. Pero Eriol…

El siempre tuvo la confianza de que iban a salir adelante juntos, y esta era la viva prueba de ello. Él con esa relación trató de darle a entender que ella era la amatista que le ayudaría a superar sus miedos, bloqueos y obstáculos… pero ella misma teniendo sus ojos de color amatista como Eriol decía, era todo lo contrario a la piedra amatista que él buscaba en ella.

Inconscientemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que no tardaron mucho en salir de ellos. Al fin estaba entendiendo la razón por la que Eriol Hiragizawa quería una relación con ella a pesar de seguir comprometido; en ella estaba buscando su motor para seguir adelante, quería encontrar su valor en ella… estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella… y lo que hizo fue abandonarlo cuando más la necesitaba…

"_¿_Ahora cómo podré verlo a los ojos? Eriol tenía muchas esperanzas en que nos apoyaríamos mutuamente, y yo huí… después de lastimarlo horriblemente…

Eriol merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo… pero al menos debo disculparme con él, y decirle que sí terminé con él, fue por mí y no por él. Eso suena al típico cliché 'No eres tú, soy yo' pero en esta ocasión es toda la verdad. Él esperaba de mí mucho más de lo que yo podía darle, pero incluso le di menos de lo que podía por mi cobardía.

Tendré… que hablar con él mañana…"

Tenía que armarse de valor para decirle al menos eso, ya que no se merecía un trato así después de lo considerado y tierno que fue con ella. Pero, lo que ella no sabía en ese momento, era que Eriol Hiragizawa iba a regresar a Inglaterra ese mismo día…

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran se preparó para escuchar lo que Meiling iba a decirle, logrando estar unos segundos en silencio sentados en ese mismo sofá.

-Cuando viniste ayer, lo hiciste para regresar conmigo, ¿Verdad? – él seguía sin mirarle directamente, asintiendo con la cabeza – pero por alguna extraña razón, siento que lo que te pasó te afecta más de lo que quieres aparentar – eso comentario logró sacar un suspiro del chico, quien decidió darle a entender lo que pensaba

-¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te das cuenta de que todo lo que creías ciegamente era una mentira? – Meiling no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, pero debía admitir que era un gran avance hacer que Shaoran diga lo que siente y piensa

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, y entiendo que te sientes humillado y decepcionado de las personas en quien confiabas allá en Japón, pero no puedes estancarte en eso – acerca su mano derecha y la coloca encima de las manos del muchacho, haciendo que él alce la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido, observando que su mirada roja como los rubís querían hacerle sentir mejor – yo no te voy a decepcionar nunca, así que no debes temer en abrir tu corazón a mí otra vez

-Meiling… yo no te merezco – reconoce después de procesar las palabras tan dulces de la chica que tenía a su lado. Sabe que el amor que ella siente por él es real, y por eso mismo había regresado a Hong Kong

-No digas eso. Además, me merezcas o no, sabes que mi amor por ti es incondicional – él le mira con una expresión de vulnerabilidad, haciendo notar que a pesar de todo intento por parecer el más frío del mundo, por dentro era todo lo contrario, y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Shaoran Li realmente era demasiado sensible, y ahora lo demostraba más que nunca

La pelinegra le abrazó cuidando no lastimar su pierna, y él corresponde el gesto rodeando su espalda con ambos brazos, agradeciendo que ella sea sincera con él.

Ella se sentó más cerca de él al deshacer el abrazo, pero colocando las manos en el pecho del chico, casi desabotonando la camisa blanca que lleva puesta. Su mirada le indica que estaba perdonado, que no debía preocuparse porque su relación se acabe, ya que ella a pesar de todo lo ama con todo su corazón. Sus ojos color rubí estaban deseosos de probar algo nuevo para su reconciliación, y acto seguido, acercó sus labios para juntarlos con los de su amado…

Pero… ocurrió algo que ni siquiera el mismo Shaoran esperaba…

Sus labios no llegaron a juntarse, ya que él había apartado un poco su rostro del de ella, mirándola con sorpresa y con algo de temor. Eso era algo preocupante para Meiling. ¿Acaso Shaoran tiene miedo de dar ese paso?

-Shaoran, ¿Qué tienes?

-Yo… - bajó la mirada un poco, sin ser capaz de ver directamente a Meiling después de lo que acaba de pasar – supongo que sigo algo cansado por el viaje – trata de dar su mejor excusa, pero ella deja de agarrar su pecho, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho, para gran sorpresa de él

-Eso ya no te lo voy a creer – dijo con una expresión de molestia, sin dejar de agarrarle el rostro, y acercándose nuevamente a él – nunca llegamos a hacer el amor, pero siempre hubo uno que otro beso con esta intensidad… y ahora que nos hemos reconciliado, es normal que sellemos la promesa de amarnos por siempre…

Sus labios estuvieron a punto de hacer contacto con los de Shaoran, y después de ese día, todo volvería a ser como antes de casarse con Sakura Kinomoto, incluso daría un gran avance con Meiling…

El celular del joven Li sonó de repente, y ella solo quiso ignorarlo… pero al ser empujada suavemente por él, su cara demostraba una completa estupefacción. Jamás había sido rechazada por Shaoran, incluso él anteriormente le había sugerido a Meiling tener relaciones sexuales, pero ella no quiso hacerlo, ya que no se sentía lista para eso. Él respetó su decisión, diciendo que no iba a presionarla y que cuando estuviera lista, ambos darían ese paso juntos. Y ahora que está lista, que lo estuvo extrañando y que quería sentirlo más cerca… él le ha rechazado.

-Es una video llamada de Eriol. Puede ser algo importante ya que me fui de Japón sin avisarle a nadie – para más asombro de la chica, él se levanta del sofá sin tomar la muleta, caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño y encerrarse

No le gusta para nada hablar por teléfono en un lugar como ese, pero no iba a bañarse mientras hablaba ni nada de eso, si no que solo lo hizo para que Meiling no escuche la conversación en el caso de que lleguen a hablar de Kinomoto.

Sin más, contesta la video llamada dentro del WhatsApp, estando el peliazul del otro lado con una expresión de seriedad.

-¿Dónde has estado? Faltaste a todas las clases de la Universidad ayer y hoy, y tuve que decir que estabas con fiebre y que Sakura te estaba cuidando ya que ella también faltó a todas las clases – el castaño suspiró pesadamente, preparándose para decirle lo que hizo

-Estoy en Hong Kong – Eriol abrió los ojos más de lo normal, incrédulo de que esa respuesta sea real, y Shaoran continúa explicándole – vine para arreglar las cosas con Meiling – de haber estado frente al joven Li, el Hiragizawa ya le hubiese dado un zape en la cabeza, molesto con él por haber acertado en sus suposiciones; Shaoran ya hizo una estupidez, y vaya que era la mayor que iba a hacer en su vida

-Shaoran, ya tengo demasiado en qué pensar con lo de Tomoyo como para que juegues al viaje Pokémon. Te fuiste como si nada, sin decirle a nadie… Espera, ¿Sakura lo sabe? – pregunta con preocupación al final, consiguiendo el enojo del castaño

-Le dejé una nota – dijo como si nada, y el peliazul ya no soportó eso, comenzando a enojarse por ese berrinche de su amigo. Si no detenía esto, iba a empeorar todavía más

-Hay algo que quise decirte desde ayer – menciona con una expresión neutral, y el otro espera que continúe – El mentiroso eres tú – Shaoran le mira con incredulidad y sorpresa al escuchar que Eriol le había llamado de esa forma, pero el castaño le mira con enojo después de unos segundos

-¿No sería al revés? Tú tampoco me dijiste la verdad – todo lo que le había contado sobre Sakura eran un claro ejemplo de que Eriol lo tomó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, cuando en realidad sabía perfectamente que así no eran las cosas

-¿Estás seguro? – la pregunta seria del de los lentes sorprendió al joven castaño – le dijiste a Tomoyo que huía de mí, dices que Sakura huye de ti, pero tú estás huyendo de tus sentimientos. Temes que todas esas mentiras de convirtieran en realidad, pero ya es demasiado tarde – Shaoran no sabía que decir, pero no tardó en responderle con una clara molestia

-¡Deja de decir incoherencias! Yo estaba comprometido con Meiling antes de que Kinomoto llegara a mi vida

-Y tu aceptaste ese matrimonio arreglado, sabiendo que era la mayor estupidez que pudiste haber hecho si realmente amabas tanto a tu prometida. Además, debes admitir que a pesar de tu condición, ella siempre fue pésima diciendo mentiras, y tú nunca te diste cuenta de ello, así que ahora crees que absolutamente todo lo que ella te dijo era falso, cuando no es así – Shaoran casi quería golpear al que supuestamente era su mejor amigo. ¿Era una broma de mal gusto? ¿Cómo quiere que crea en ella después de haber sido engañado en algo tan serio?

-¿Entonces esperas que yo crea que a pesar de que al principio fue mentira, para ella después se había convertido en una realidad? ¿Quéestamos en una telenovela barata con el típico cliché del odio al amor? – su sarcasmo fue un claro signo de molestia, aunque Eriol pudo ver claramente en los ojos del joven Li que eso solo estaba ocultando algo más importante y relevante que eso, pero que hacía lo posible para encerrarlo y nunca más volver a dejarlo salir, así que si quería ayudarle debía ser ahora mismo

-El que sea cliché solo quiere decir que ha sucedido más de una vez, y el que sucediera en este caso no sería nada anormal – continúa con su argumento, buscando las palabras que tuvieran el mayor efecto para invalidar las del castaño – quiero que entiendas que dentro de todas esas mentiras, existe una verdad de gran importancia… - iba a continuar hablando, pero es interrumpido de una manera brusca por el otro muchacho

-¡¿Dentro de mentiras haber una verdad?! ¡Pero si todo fue una mentira descarada! ¡Su amor era completamente falso! – con cada palabra que salía de su propia boca, también salía un intento de olvidarse del tiempo que pasó creyendo algo que no era, sintiéndose cada vez peor dentro de su ser. Ya no quería sentirse así, y Eriol solo le estaba recordando eso

-¿Y eso que tiene de importante? ¿Qué interesa si su amor era solo una actuación?

-¡¿Qué que importa?! ¡Ella se burló de mí! – poco le importaba que se trate de un amigo suyo, si seguía así la conversación, iba a colgarle en cualquier momento por hacerle enojar así

-¿Y? ¿Eso qué? – la actitud tan relajada del peliazul exasperaba al castaño. ¿Era una burla acaso? ¿De verdad estaba preguntándole algo así?

Esa exasperación, esa sensación desagradable de vacío… Eriol le estaba haciendo sentir cada vez más de esa forma, siendo esa la gota que derramó el vaso…

-¡¿Cómo qué "Y eso qué"?! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Ahora tengo que matar todo lo que siento por ella!

Todo había quedado en completo silencio, mientras Eriol sonríe levemente ante la expresión impactada de Shaoran. ¿Acaba de…? ¡No era verdad! ¡Simplemente no pudo caer en un engaño tan bajo! Su respiración estaba agitada, y su corazón latía con una rapidez que solo una persona le hizo sentir, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba temblando al darse cuenta de lo imbécil que ha sido… Era cierto, el mentiroso era él, consigo mismo…

-No necesariamente debe ser de esa forma – escuchó decir a Eriol – ella te ama, Shaoran. Al principio te mintió para no tener que soportar tu frialdad, pero si realmente su amor fue una mentira, ¿Por qué se despidió con esas palabras? Ya no tenía la necesidad de seguir mintiendo si de todas formas no serviría de nada. Ella fue completamente sincera contigo en sus sentimientos por ti

-¿Cómo esperas que crea algo así? Todo fue una mentira… - su mirada se fijó en el suelo, mientras sus cabellos rebeldes la cubrían, no dejando ver su tristeza. Sus recuerdos previos al accidente eran una clara muestra de que ella no le toleraba ni un poco, así que matar sus sentimientos por ella era la mejor opción. Ya no quería seguir con eso, solo… quería dejar de sentir ese amor que tanto dolor le estaba causando – ella no me soporta, a ella no le importa lo que me pase… todo… fue una ilusoria felicidad, ¿No es así?

-Si estuvieras tan seguro de tener razón, no estarías preguntándomelo – Shaoran subió la mirada con asombro, y Eriol volvió a sonreír, pero en esta ocasión era una sonrisa amarga – no dejes que el orgullo acabe con eso. La mayoría de los matrimonios arreglados terminan en fracaso porque esas parejas no se aman realmente, pero el suyo tiene la oportunidad de triunfar

-¿Por qué te importa tanto eso? – quiso saber el chico de Hong Kong, siendo esa pregunta el talón de Aquiles para su amigo de Inglaterra

Eriol no fue capaz de responder por unos segundos, hasta que decide hablar, resignado a que Shaoran le vea vulnerable una vez más.

-Acabas de ver que ahora sin Tomoyo no volveré a ser el mismo… y tú que tienes el amor de Sakura y le correspondes, dejas que el maldito orgullo se interponga y acabe con algo que yo siempre he soñado tener – sus lágrimas salían sin poder evitarlo, y su amigo estaba preocupado por como Eriol Hiragizawa estaba derrumbándose a pesar de que en el estacionamiento se había ido para que ya no le vieran así. Tenía curiosidad por la respuesta, pero de haber sabido que el peliazul iba a ponerse así, no hubiera preguntado nada

-Eriol…

-¡Mi vida en Inglaterra va a ser una pesadilla sin ella! ¡Y tú estás dejando ir a la única persona que te va a dar una verdadera felicidad! ¿De verdad eres capaz de olvidar ahora todo lo que has pasado con Sakura? – Shaoran no sabía que decir, pero Eriol volvió a hablar – si luego de recordar todo lo que viviste con Sakura después del accidente, sigues convencido de amar tanto a Meiling, perfecto – luego lleva su mano al pecho justo donde estaba su corazón, ya que estando en video llamada no podía señalar directamente el corazón de Shaoran – Pero si tú corazón sigue latiendo aceleradamente causado por esos recuerdos con Sakura Kinomoto, deja de lado ese orgullo y que todo inició con una mentira, ya que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una realidad

Shaoran ya no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, ya que Eriol terminó la llamada. A pesar de todo lo que sufría, se atrevió a llamarle para hacerle razonar, y eso lo valora mucho. Realmente él si era su mejor amigo, y debía agradecerle por esto y pagarle cuando exista la oportunidad.

Se recargó en la pared del baño para pensar… cuando inevitablemente llegaron a su mente los sucesos ocurridos después del accidente, esta vez sin negarse a recordarlos…

FLASH BACK

-Shaoran… - él le mira, esperando que continuara - ¿Puedo… abrazarte?

Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿De verdad ella había preguntado eso? Vio en su mirada, esperanza y deseos de que sus emociones sean protegidas por él… y su ser era incapaz de negarse a eso…

-Sí… sí puedes – extendió sus brazos, y ella no esperó más, abrazándolo al momento. El también le abrazó, sintiendo una sensación indescriptible recorrer por su cuerpo, ¿Era una corriente eléctrica? Era algo que no recuerda haber sentido nunca, incluso de tener todos su recuerdos en esos momentos, estaba seguro de que su cuerpo jamás había tenido tal sensación

….

-Pero… ¿De verdad te fijaste en este antipático y creído? Si no hablara con Hiragizawa y ocasionalmente con Yamazaki, sería un completo antisocial al que solo le interesa ser el mejor de la escuela. Se cree superior a todos, incluso se cree más que tú

-Eso no es verdad – dijo ahora sin pensarlo siquiera, firme en sus palabras – normalmente es muy serio y debo admitir que le importan demasiado los estudios, pero si tiene pocos amigos es porque… seguramente quiere tener amigos sinceros, no a hipócritas que hablan mal de él justo como tú lo estás haciendo

-Por favor Kinomoto, no me digas que fuera de la escuela es un príncipe azul y que dentro de ella vuelve a ser el Grinch que todos conocemos… - sus palabras sarcásticas son el límite de la castaña

-¡Al menos es mucho mejor de lo que tú serás! – le alza la voz para callarlo, dejándolo anonadado – en ese accidente automovilístico, él me protegió y recibió todo el daño por mí, y a pesar de eso ha sido muy bueno y amable conmigo. ¡Y tú quieres que me fije en ti cuando no te lo mereces! Él es un gran estudiante y se preocupa por mí, mientras que tú buscas perjudicarlo

Shaoran era el más sorprendido con esas palabras de esa chica. ¿De verdad piensa todo eso de él? Casi había perdido el aliento de escucharla, mientras que dentro de su ser, tenía una sensación agradable que no podía descifrar, pero que le hacía reconocer a Sakura aún más como su esposa. ¿Cómo iba a creer en lo que dice ese sujeto si ella se preocupa todo el tiempo por su salud y bienestar?

….

-¿Cómo es que ya sabes tanto de eso? – le pregunta con asombro y curiosidad, pero volvió a confundirse al ver y escuchar que él empezaba a reírse - ¿Eh? ¿Qué dije? – él dejó de reír, pero seguía sonriendo con diversión

-Sakura, lo acabo de leer 9 veces para aprendérmelo. Es normal que me acuerde de algo que leí repetidas veces hace unos momentos, pero te aseguro que se me va a olvidar de inmediato si no lo sigo repasando – las mejillas de la chica adquieren un leve rubor rojizo de vergüenza

-Perdón, no lo había pensado – el volvió a sonreír, pero ahora levemente y sin tratar de reírse para no hacerle sentir mal

….

-Lo logramos los dos, y fue gracias a ti Sakura – su cuerpo sentía que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto físico con las personas, pero ya no podía evitar demostrar que Sakura Kinomoto estaba siendo cada vez más importante en su vida. Pudo ver que los demás alumnos estaban impactados al verle hacer algo así, pero no le importaba, ya que estaba abrazando a su esposa, la que le había ayudado a estudiar y a creer en sí mismo, y eso es algo que sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro, jamás quiere olvidar

….

-Shaoran… - él sonrió al escuchar esa dulce voz pronunciar su nombre a la vez que esos suaves labios hacían unos movimientos tan delicados para complementarlo, y ella sonrió complacida al ver esa sonrisa siendo la que se convierte en el sol que ilumina su mundo

-Te Amo Sakura – confesó al fin, dispuesto a hacerle saber que aún sin recordarla, no pensaba separarse de ella nunca

-Yo También Te Amo Shaoran

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No… eso no podía ser una mentira… su corazón estaba latiendo desbocado, todo su ser estaba pidiendo a gritos besar los labios de esa chica que es su esposa, estrecharla entre sus brazos, e incluso hacer algo con ella que no ha hecho nunca, ni siquiera se atrevió a hacer eso con Meiling en este momento… hacer el amor… con Sakura Kinomoto…

-Sakura… - el solo mencionar ese nombre le causa una sensación de tristeza y dolor, no pensando que eso le lastimaría tanto

"_**Estaba a kilómetros de distancia, tan lejos de ella, y tenía una gran y profunda desesperación por envolverla entre mis brazos, volver a aspirar su aroma de cerezas que tanto me fascina, de probar sus labios tan suaves y delicados, de ver esas hermosas esmeraldas brillantes que son sus ojos… y de entregarme completamente a ella, uniendo mi cuerpo con el suyo para sentir que ambos somos uno mismo. Este sentimiento es más fuerte que yo, me quiere matar lentamente si no estoy con ella, con mi amada esposa… mi hermosa y delicada flor de cerezo…**_

_**¿A quién demonios quiero engañar? Desde que estuve en el avión vi mi reflejo lleno de lágrimas, causadas por el sufrimiento que sentía pensando que ella no me quería. Me sentí un juguete que ella tarde o temprano iba a desechar, pero en lugar de demostrar mis emociones como realmente son, preferí cambiar mi tristeza por rencor… me desquité con ella…**_

_**Y lo peor del caso, es que yo soy el que ha estado jugando con Meiling, lastimándola a ella y a Sakura en tan poco tiempo. Si realmente amara a Mei, no me hubiese dado miedo besar a otra que no fuera mi esposa."**_

Sonaba un poco ridículo pensar que después de lo que Sakura le dijo en el estacionamiento, seguía teniendo dudas, pero, le era inevitable tener miedo de que fuera mentira. Cuando tomó ese vuelo a Hong Kong, él se convenció a sí mismo de que nada era verdad, y lo quiso enterrar junto con su amor por ella, intentando regresar a lo que era antes del accidente; ese joven desconfiado y severo que una vez fue. Pero Eriol volvió a abrir esa herida, reviviendo al Shaoran relajado y amable en el que se convirtió después del accidente. Y ese Shaoran… confiaba plenamente en Sakura Kinomoto…

Combinados el Shaoran de antes y el de ahora, seguía dudando, pero quedarse con la duda solo le iba a seguir consumiendo el alma.

Abrió la puerta del baño, dispuesto a salir no solo de allí, si no de ese departamento y de Hong Kong, con deseos de regresar a Japón… de regresar a ese departamento en Tomoeda donde estaba ella… si quería aclarar las cosas, no debía ser con Meiling, debía hacerlo con Sakura; tenía que volver a escuchar de sus labios que lo amaba, para poder creer que… ella si corresponde sus sentimientos.

Pero las lágrimas en el rostro de Meiling estaban frente a él, entendiendo al instante que ella había escuchado todo, incluso el susurro del nombre de esa chica que él acaba de hacer.

-¿Por qué…? – no tenía caso completar su pregunta, si él ya sabía que ella era demasiado curiosa y eso le llevaba a escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Lo que menos quería era que ella lo supiera así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás; Meiling ya sabe que él no la ama a ella, si no a Sakura Kinomoto…

Continuará…

Ya algunos me han preguntado: ¿Cada cuánto tiempo publico? La respuesta es que no tengo días específicos para hacerlo. Primero pensaba en tener fechas establecidas para ello, pero a veces suceden cosas que me impiden publicar en un día o fecha que yo establecí para mí misma, así que tampoco puedo asegurar nada para ustedes. ¿Qué pasa si les doy un día o fecha exactos y por alguna razón no cumplo? Se van a quedar esperando el capítulo, así que por eso no pongo nada al respecto.

No es que sea floja para escribir o algo así jajaja, pero en mi vida no puedo tener horarios para publicar Fanfics. Espero que lo entiendan por favor.

En este capítulo me enfoqué más en los pensamientos y emociones de los personajes. Si les parece aburrido perdón jeje, pero sentí que era necesario en este punto de la historia. ¿Me equivoqué? Jajaja. Pronto van a pasar más cosas.

Por último, el dato de que a Shaoran y a Eriol no les gusta el chocomenta proviene del manga Sakura Card Captor Clear Card-hen, así que no me lo inventé jeje.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Felices Fiestas! Normalmente no pongo eso en una publicación ya que alguien en el futuro podría leerlo y decir ¿Para qué lo escribió esta loca? Jajaja, pero bueno, no importa. Independientemente del día que lo lean, les deseo salud y bienestar a todos los lectores de FanFiction, incluso a personas que no leen Fanfics ;) Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2020.

Capítulo 12. La despedida

Eriol secó sus lágrimas después de colgar la llamada con Shaoran. Ya no tenía caso seguir derramando más, si tenía que ser fuerte para soportar los problemas que tendrá en Londres.

Condujo su automóvil rumbo a su departamento, donde estaban sus maletas casi completamente hechas. Solo tenía que guardar unas cosas más para poder irse. Aunque antes de terminar de empacar, suspiró profundamente, volviendo a tomar su celular. Aún le faltaba hablar con Sakura de algo antes de marcharse.

"**Hola" **– fue lo único que se le ocurrió escribirle, pero al ver que ella no contestaba el WhatsApp, dejó el celular de lado. Pasaron unos minutos, en los que ya todo estaba listo para irse, pero antes de salir de la habitación, su celular suena, recibiendo la contestación de la castaña

"_Hola Eriol. Shaoran no está conmigo, y creo que ya puede usar su celular" _– Eriol sonríe levemente, sabiendo que ella no vio que él se enteró de todo

"**No, quería hablar contigo solo para despedirme"**

"_¿Qué? ¿De verdad te vas a Inglaterra?"_

"**Si, pero como somos amigos, quería darte un consejo; independientemente de lo que decida Shaoran, tienes que aprender a quererte tú misma, al igual que debo aprender a quererme yo mismo después de lo que me dijo Tomoyo. Porque aunque hablé con él hace un rato, no sé si sirvió de algo. Entiendo lo que significa sentirse solo sin esa persona, pero hay que recordar que también vales como ser humano. Igualmente yo debo aprender eso"**

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que no recibía respuesta, pero él sabía que ella seguía pensando en lo que le dijo, ya que seguía en línea y no lo había dejado en visto. Finalmente, vio que ella estaba escribiendo, hasta que recibe el mensaje.

"_Muchas gracias Eriol. Te deseo mucha suerte"_

"**Igualmente"**

Salió del WhatsApp al terminar de hablar con ella y guardó el celular en su bolsillo del pantalón, satisfecho de lo poco que podía hacer por ellos. Si su amigo seguía con esa terquedad, Sakura no debía pagar el precio, porque a pesar de que había cometido un error, también era una víctima… del sentimiento llamado Amor.

Observó por última vez su departamento, antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al elevador de su edificio, luego yendo a su coche azul, abrir la cajuela y dejar sus maletas dentro. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la cajuela del auto, inevitablemente llegaron dos recuerdos recientes, que habían sucedido hace poco tiempo…

FLASH BACK

-Yo… yo también te amo – el joven se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas con los dedos

-Pero no tienes porqué llorar. Te prometo que sin importar nada, mientras me sigas aceptando en tu vida, yo no me alejaré de ti

…..

-Tomoyo, tengo que decirte algo importante… - comienza a decir el peliazul con una sonrisa, pero ella le interrumpe

-No eres lo que yo estaba esperando – Eriol abrió los ojos más de lo normal, y Tomoyo no se digna a mirarlo – nuestra relación se basó en huir de nuestra soledad, pero eso no es lo que yo estoy buscando en una relación. Es hora de despertar del sueño y vivir en el mundo real, Hiragizawa

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dijiste que me amabas si no estabas segura de ello? – pregunta al aire, cerrando la cajuela con fuerza, mirando fijamente a la nada, cada momento con más dolor y sufrimiento en su interior – pensé que dudabas de como actuar en una relación, pero veo que me equivoqué. Al parecer… yo también soy muy ingenuo a veces – susurró después con una leve sonrisa triste, reconociendo un detalle importante – si ya no me aceptas en tu vida, creo que debo alejarme. No pensé que… me echarías de tu vida de esa manera…

Ya no quiso continuar lastimándose, así que entró al coche y cerró la puerta, recordando que a pesar de todo, no debía llegar a Inglaterra con ese humor, ya que era lo menos adecuado para arreglar su situación.

"**Cómo decidí antes, no le guardo rencor, solo que… el dolor no desaparece. Es desesperante tener que lidiar con algo así, si mi cuerpo físico estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero a pesar de ello, en mi interior sentía que un gran dolor dominaba mi ser.**

**No debo rendirme tan fácilmente allá en Londres, así que ese pensamiento debe desaparecer de mi cabeza a como de lugar…**

**Cómo siempre dicen: es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¿No podría ser al revés por única vez en la vida? Ya sé que la respuesta es un 'No' rotundo, pero… desearlo inocentemente para matar el tiempo mientras llego al aeropuerto no iba a hacerme daño."**

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Tokio, ya era algo tarde, pero eso no le importaba tanto, así que solamente se dirigió a comprar su boleto, de un vuelo que no tardaba en salir. Si bien era algo aburrido tener que esperar a que revisaran sus documentos, pudo comprar el boleto a tiempo, y al subir al avión y sentarse en lugar, no pudo evitar sonreír sin humor.

-La última vez que me subí a un avión, fue cuando me fui de Inglaterra – susurró para sí mismo, colocándose el cinturón y recargándose en su asiento, observando por la ventana, y suspirando profundamente, dijo las últimas palabras en Japonés que diría en mucho tiempo – Ai Shiteru, Tomoyo Daidouji

(Ai Shiteru: Te Amo)

OOOOOOOOOO

"_**Yo… nunca quise que lo supieras de esta forma, Meiling. Cada lágrima que veo salir de tus ojos es una prueba de que no tengo el derecho de criticar a Daidouji… quise huir de mi amor por Sakura, y solo terminé lastimándome a mí mismo, a Sakura, y a ti."**_

Por más que quiso decir algo para calmarla, no se atrevía, ya que toda palabra que saliera de su boca sería insuficiente para aminorar el dolor que le estaba causando.

No pasó ni un minuto, cuando ella decidió hablar.

-No es mentira; si perdiste la memoria, y ella te engañó para hacerte creer que eran el matrimonio del año – su voz salía apagada, quedando en silencio unos segundos, hasta que la expresión de su rostro cambia a una de total furia – y a pesar de todo lo que te hizo, piensas regresar con ella. Acabas de llegar para volver conmigo… ¡¿Y de repente vas a abandonarme otra vez por esa estúpida farsante?! – él quedó impresionado por esa actitud de la chica, y debía admitir que a pesar de que se la merece, le sorprendió ver ese lado de Meiling

-Mei… yo… - quiso decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió, acorralándolo contra la pared, dejando su rostro peligrosamente cerca del suyo

-¡Tú estabas seguro de que ella te había engañado! Y ahora por culpa de ese chico inglés, estás confundiendo las cosas otra vez. Estás reconsiderando el regresar a ese lugar, ¿No es así?

-Realmente nunca estuve seguro de nada; solo me dejé llevar por un enojo completamente falso. La verdad es que yo… - hizo el intento de ser sincero con ella, pero Meiling le interrumpe bruscamente

-¡Entiende que ella no te ama como yo a ti! Solo te utilizó para que su familia no quede en la calle – cada palabra de la chica destilaba odio y rencor hacia personas que ella no conoce realmente, pero si eran familiares de esa mujer que le estaba arrebatando a Shaoran, debían ser iguales

Shaoran bajó la mirada, sintiendo una terrible punzada en el corazón al pensar en esa posibilidad otra vez. ¿Será que… Meiling tenía razón? ¿Su amada Sakura realmente lo utilizó? Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas que no permitía salir, sintiendo que su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para caminar siquiera, y que sólo podía mantenerse en pie como una estatua sin vida. Sin Sakura ya no se sentía vivo, era nuevamente ese ser que a la vista de todos no tenía sentimientos…

Aunque, en esta ocasión, si había un sentimiento notorio en él, y era una profunda tristeza y desolación en su corazón.

-Sin ella… no soy nada… - Meiling casi quería gritar de la sorpresa, atónita de ver que él realmente estaba perdidamente enamorado… de una mujer que no era ella…

¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo esa tal Sakura Kinomoto había logrado algo que ella no consiguió con la misma intensidad? El amor que tuvieron antes de ese matrimonio arreglado no pudo desaparecer tan rápido; seguramente Shaoran estaba confundido de alguna manera o algo así.

-No digas eso; me tienes a mí – acercó más su rostro al suyo, y cómo él estaba tan apagado, en esta ocasión no se resistió, recibiendo un beso de los cálidos y húmedos labios de Meiling Li

Ella tenía la esperanza de que Shaoran reaccione, que se de cuenta… de que ella estaba allí para él, y que no le haría daño como esa chica que jugó con ese delicado corazón que él tiene dentro de esa coraza de piedra. Estaba dispuesta a sanar a su amado, mientras que él le acepte como prometida nuevamente…

Shaoran estaba siendo besado por esos labios que había sentido varias veces en el pasado, siempre siendo esos contactos más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Esos no eran los labios de Sakura, no era su respiración la que estaba mezclándose con la suya, no era su aroma que le enloquece, ni era su cuerpo el que estaba tan cerca del suyo…

"_**¿Cómo es que llegué a esto? Todo mi ser cuerpo está a merced de Meiling… pero mi corazón y mi alma le pertenecen a Sakura. Siento que dos lágrimas abandonan mis ojos, ya que por más que mi mente o Meiling me lo pidan… no soporto la sola idea de que debo dejar de escuchar, que incluso entre sueños… Sakura decía mi nombre…"**_

Sus ojos apagados y con pocos rasgos de vida, se abrieron de par en par, recuperando de repente el brillo ámbar que tenían sus ojos color chocolate. Ese último pensamiento… no lo había tomado en cuenta…

"_**¿Incluso entre sueños… pronunciaba mi nombre?"**_

FLASH BACK

-Sakura… Sakura… - suspiró algo frustrado por no poder despertarla, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en su rostro, para luego hablar sonoramente – Sakuraaa… - se acerca a ella lentamente, sintiendo cada vez más cerca la respiración tranquila y serena de la chica, y dispuesto a hacer lo que se le había ocurrido – despiertaaa… - acerca su rostro a los labios de la castaña, dándole un beso, el cual, tal y como esperaba fue correspondido con el pasar de los segundos, y al ver que había abierto los ojos, se aparta – debemos ir a la escuela bella durmiente

-Shaoran… - susurró el nombre del joven que ahora estaba en sus sueños, sentándose impactada al ver lo que el verdadero Shaoran había hecho en la realidad - ¿Dónde… cómo…? – el joven ríe ante esa confusión

-Vamos, aún no es tan tarde, así que podemos desayunar tranquilos – ella pudo recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior, sonrojándose levemente, pero al ver la expresión tranquila de su esposo, decidió dejar que las cosas fluyeran con naturalidad. ¿No era eso lo que más quería?

-Sí, pero antes quiero agradecerte – dijo de repente, asombrándolo. ¿Agradecerle? Pensaba que quien tenía que agradecer era él a ella, ya que gracias a ella era que tantas cosas positivas han pasado – siempre había soñado que alguien se enamore de mi, y que tú lo hicieras es un sueño hecho realidad – él seguía sorprendiéndose más por lo sincera que se veía ella, por lo cual, tomándole por los hombros la abraza, haciendo que Sakura pueda escuchar los latidos acelerados del joven, tan rápidos como los de ella misma en esos momentos. Ya no era raro para ellos que sus corazones se sincronicen, si no que ya era algo especial para ambos

-Yo también te lo agradezco mucho, Sakura – le besa en la frente, provocándole una sonrisa – ahora sí vamos a desayunar

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"_**No… eso no puede ser una mentira… ella realmente me ama…"**_

Meiling estaba empezando a profundizar el beso, cuando las manos de Shaoran la apartan bruscamente de él. Ella observa en shock que él le mira son seriedad, revuelta con tristeza. Si el primer rechazo de hace un rato le había dolido… éste terminó de romperle el corazón…

-Te dije que era sincero contigo, pero la verdad es que incluso he estado mintiéndome a mí mismo, y por más que me duela debo ser sincero en este asunto – le habla con total franqueza, sabiendo que esta tal vez sería su última conversación con Meiling

-¿Qué quieres decir? – se atrevió a preguntar, dudando si realmente quería conocer la respuesta

-Que yo en realidad… antes de amar a Sakura, nunca antes había amado a nadie…

La chica apenas reacciona ante esas palabras, después de unos segundos de haber quedado en un completo shock. ¿Acaso… Shaoran le estaba jugando una broma?

-¿Eh? No es cierto… - se alejó del muchacho que tenía enfrente, dando pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarle, y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – antes de que ella apareciera en nuestras vidas… tú estabas enamorado de mi… - sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza – y podemos revivir ese amor que me tenías… sólo debemos estar juntos nuevamente… - hace el intento de acercarse a él otra vez, pero él se aleja por completo, acercándose a la habitación en la que había dormido

-Creí que ese cariño tan grande que te tengo era amor… pero ahora… me doy cuenta de que cometí otro grave error… - ha cometido demasiados errores en su vida, y apenas es capaz de reconocerlo. Creyó amar a Meiling, cuando antes de Sakura no hubo nadie más en su corazón… le dijo palabras de rencor a su amada flor de cerezo, cuando lo que realmente tenía ganas de hacer era llorar y preguntarle si realmente no lo amaba… se fue de Tomoeda para regresar con Meiling… cuando lo que debía hacer era hablar con la que ante la ley y en su corazón, sigue siendo su esposa…

-¡Dime que no es cierto! – escuchó que Meiling estaba acercándose a él, pero caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y la cerró sin mirarle siquiera, comenzando a tomar sus cosas y guardarlas en las maletas. No se atrevía a verle a los ojos después de esto, no después de haberle mentido sin darse cuenta de ello hasta ahora… - ¡Dime que es una maldita broma de mal gusto! ¡Tú me amas!

Shaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose un miserable al causarle todavía más dolor del que le causó con esa llamada de hace tiempo. No tenía derecho de decirle a Sakura ni a nadie más mentiroso… si él se sentía el más vil de ellos.

-Te quiero, pero jamás te amé… Ya no espero que me perdones, solo quiero… decirte que lo siento mucho…

"_**La razón por la que me enamoré tan rápido de Sakura, a pesar de mi falta de recuerdos, no fue precisamente mi amnesia, si no que mi corazón todavía no era ocupado por nadie…"**_

Sin perder más tiempo, salió de ese lugar, y tomó un taxi que lo llevó al aeropuerto. No le importaba llegar de noche si llegaba con ella, con tal de llegar lo más pronto posible, pero… Tal parece que la vida estaba comenzando a castigarlo por haber sido de esa forma.

-Lo lamento mucho joven, pero llegó justo en el momento en que el vuelo a Tokio despegó – Shaoran casi se golpea la frente contra una pared del aeropuerto, mientras que unos que estaban detrás de él le miraban como si estuviera loco, ya que apenas se había contenido de hacerlo

-¿Cuándo va a salir el próximo vuelo? Con tal de llegar a mi destino, pagaré lo que sea que cueste – le dice con total seguridad y seriedad, mientras que espera la respuesta con ansias. No iba a dejarse vencer por el destino tan fácilmente; nada iba a impedir que él llegue a Tomoeda

-Según nuestros informes, por el próximo vuelo con boletos disponibles sale mañana a las 7:00 AM.

-¡¿Está hablando en serio?! – alza la voz algo alterado, después suspirando pesadamente al reconocer que no tenían la necesidad de bromear con alguien en asuntos como ese – Quiero un boleto para ese vuelo – no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo, ya que realmente no tenía de otra

-Enseguida

"_**Lo más estúpido del asunto, es que debo aceptar que me lo merezco por lo que he hecho. El Karma de verdad es una ley universal que actúa demasiado rápido. Aunque en el fondo, no me sorprende tanto que las cosas no me estén saliendo como esperaba, ya que desde que me enteré del compromiso con Sakura, nada en mi vida es igual, e irónicamente, ya siento que es normal vivir tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo.**_

_**Sakura… mañana nuevamente debo despertar sin poder mirar tu hermoso e inocente rostro mientras duermes como el ángel que presenciaban mis ojos, pero ese sería parte de mi castigo por ignorar mis sentimientos por ti en estos días."**_

OOOOOOOOOO

Pasó un día desde que Tomoyo reconoció que debía disculparse con Eriol, y nuevamente asistió a la Universidad, solo que… no encontraba por ningún lado a Sakura, a Li, o a Eriol…

Por su puesto que estaba dispuesta a lidiar con Li si así obtenía la localización de Eriol, pero por más que buscó por los pasillos y salones, no encontró a ninguno. ¿Qué había pasado en estos días que no estuvo? Tenía que hallar respuestas de un modo u otro, porque a pesar de ser muy paciente normalmente, este día había amanecido con muy poca paciencia.

-Buenos días Daidouji – le saluda Chiharu con una sonrisa mientras llega de la mano de Yamazaki

-Buenos días. Emm… ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe por qué Sakura, Eriol y Li no vinieron a clases?

-Como estuviste ausente no lo supiste – responde Yamazaki antes que su novia, obteniendo la atención de la pelinegra – Li al parecer está enfermo y Sakura cuida de él, o eso dijo Hiragizawa ayer

-Entiendo, pero… ¿Y Eriol? – la pregunta de la chica les extrañó mucho a ambos, quienes estuvieron callados por unos segundos, hasta que fue Chiharu quien habló en esta ocasión

-¿No lo sabes? Pero ustedes son novios, o eso creíamos – Tomoyo desvió la mirada un poco de ellos, algo incómoda por tener que aclarar esa duda para que aclaren la suya

-Terminamos hace poco, pero aún tengo un asunto pendiente que atender con él

-Pues no sé si sea posible que lo resuelvas ahora, porque Hiragizawa se fue a Inglaterra después de salir de clases ayer

Tomoyo se quedó sin aire apenas escuchó esa respuesta, y casi cae inconsciente de no ser porque Yamazaki y Chiharu le ayudaron a tiempo para no caer al suelo. Esa noticia a pesar de lo que había escuchado ese día, sinceramente no se la esperaba. A pesar de su edad se le había bajado la presión, y todo por su propia culpa.

-¿Estás bien? Tal vez debamos llevarte a la enfermería o a un doctor – la Daidouji niega con la cabeza ante esa sugerencia de Takashi, perdiéndose en su propio mundo

"Sabía que ese fue el límite que le dieron sus padres para ir a Londres, pero lo establecieron para que Eriol llegara a formalizar su compromiso con Kaho Mizuki. ¿Eso quiere decir que si piensa casarse? ¡Yo no quería que hiciera eso! No… no pensé en las consecuencias de mis acciones… y por mí culpa Eriol va a ser infeliz el resto de su vida.

¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! Soy el peor ser humano que existe en la tierra… Sakura tenía razón, no debí hacer las cosas de ese modo. Eriol… no sé que hacer ahora, pero hablar contigo es esencial. No debo permitir que eches a perder tu vida por mis tonterías."

-Debo irme al departamento de Sakura y de Li; solo él debe conocer la dirección de Eriol en Inglaterra – se decidió dos segundos después de pensarlo, ante la mirada incrédula de los dos que le escuchaban

-No puedes irte así después de que casi te desmayas – le trata de hacer razonar Chiharu con preocupación, pero Tomoyo de suelta de ellos

-¡Pero si no hablo con él en persona inmediatamente, Eriol se va a casar con otra! – gritó completamente alterada, hasta que entra en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir

¿Dijo que se casará con otra? En teoría así era, pero lo había dicho como si estuviera celosa o desesperada porque Eriol no se case por… amarlo. ¿No se supone que rompió su relación al no estar segura de sus sentimientos por él? Cada vez entendía menos a su corazón, que latía igual de desesperado que ella, lleno de más temores de los que tenía antes. No quería que Eriol se casara con Kaho Mizuki… ¡No! La realidad era otra…

No quería que él se casara con ninguna otra mujer…

Ignorando las palabras de sus compañeros, salió de la Universidad y se metió a su coche, respirando agitadamente al haber corrido directo a su automóvil. No tardó mucho adentro para empezar a llorar con fuerza, cada vez más arrepentida de sus actos impulsivos. Independientemente de lo que ella sienta o no por él, jamás debió haber hecho algo tan desconsiderado y cruel, pues terminó haciendo las cosas peores todavía de lo que ya eran, y eso era mucho decir.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que recibió un WhatsApp de su madre, el cual tuvo que revisar para no hacerle sospechar que su hija se sentía como una completa idiota. Tenía que seguir viendo que era una hija que era digna de convivir con ella.

"_Tomoyo, hija, ya llegué a Japón y estoy por llegar a la empresa. Quisiera verte ahora mismo pero sabes que debo atender unos asuntos antes de ir a casa, además de que estás en la Universidad. Solo quise avisarte para que no hagas planes de algo más el día de hoy. ¡Estoy ansiosa porque llegue la tarde para verte!"_

Era el peor momento para un tiempo de calidad con su madre. Tantas veces la estuvo esperando y ahora no podía estar con ella, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, le responde el WhatsApp.

"Mamá, lo que pasa es que surgió algo inesperado y estaré ocupada el día de hoy. Pero puedes encargarte de tus pendientes con calma."

Esperó a que lo viera por un rato, pero Sonomi no volvió a estar en línea, y mucho menos vio el mensaje. Obviamente estaba ocupada y debió poner el celular en vibrador o seguramente lo apagó, así que lo mejor iba a ser verla en persona para decirle, y apenas lo hiciera iría al departamento de Sakura y Shaoran.

No perdiendo más tiempo se dirige a su primer destino, donde no imaginaba lo que le estaba esperando…

OOOOOOOOOO

Por más que Yukito trató de impedir que los otros dos tomaran cartas en el asunto, tanto Yue como Touya desde hace días esperaban la llegada de Sonomi Daidouji, que desde hace unas semanas había salido de viaje, pero que estaba asegurado que pronto iba a regresar.

Desde el día en que Touya se había enterado de la verdad detrás del matrimonio de su hermana, el joven Kinomoto estaba hecho una fiera, y a pesar de que el Tsukishiro de lentes había intentado calmarlo, al enterarse su hermano de lo sucedido también se puso en ese plan, y lo único que podía hacer era acompañarlos cada día al edificio que era sede principal de la empresa juguetera, y los acompañaba para evitar que hicieran una locura.

-¿Por qué no llega de una maldita vez? – las únicas veces en las que Yue decía algo que no eran monosílabos o contestaba a una pregunta casi por obligación, era cuando estaba tan cabreado que demostraba su enojo abiertamente

-¿Qué piensan hacer? – Yukito estaba en duda sobre los objetivos de ellos, ya que por donde sea que lo viera, ahora los únicos que podían deshacer el matrimonio serían los mismos Sakura y Shaoran

Pero su pregunta no pudo ser contestada, ya que en ese preciso instante una limusina negra había llegado frente al edificio, y de ella estaba saliendo la persona a la que tanto han estado esperando. De inmediato los tres se acercan a esa mujer, y ella al verlos quedó algo sorprendida, pero trató de no hacerlo ver demasiado.

-Que gusto verte Touya, aunque se me hace muy raro, ya que es más probable que vea 100 veces a Sakura antes de verte una sola vez a ti – saluda con una sonrisa, pero el mencionado no deja de mirarle con frialdad, haciéndole sentir algo de nerviosismo - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Tu descaro es algo repugnante – las palabras de Touya dejaron perpleja a la mujer, pero Yukito intervino al ver que algunas personas que pasaban por las calles se detenían al escuchar ese comentario ofensivo

-Por favor, si no quiere hacer un escándalo, permítanos pasar a su oficina – ella vio por unos segundos al joven que le hacía esa petición, notando que era muy parecido en personalidad a Fujitaka e incluso usa lentes como él. Eso le irritaba ya que nunca soportó que Fujitaka Kinomoto fuera tan perfecto que encontrar algún detalle del sujeto que sirviera para alejar a Nadeshiko de él fue prácticamente imposible

Pero ese chico no tenía la culpa de hacerle recordar inconscientemente al esposo de su prima, así que asintió a su petición, y sin decir nada más, entraron al edificio y fueron directamente al ascensor, en donde el silencio era tan tenso que ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a romperlo. La única que habló cuando llegaron al último piso fue la secretaria de la mujer para intentar decirle algo.

-Señora Sonomi, me informaron que acaba de llegar a la empresa…

-Por ahora no puedo ver a nadie, estaré atendiendo un asunto con estos muchachos – le corta la frase antes de entrar a su oficina, seguida de los tres mencionados

Al haber entrado a la oficina de Sonomi y después de que Yukito cerrara la puerta con delicadeza, todo siguió en silencio por unos momentos, mientras que el joven de lentes comenzó a susurrarles que no empezaran a gritar o a hacer un escándalo que sobrepase las paredes de esa oficina.

-¿Se puede saber por qué la defiendes? – pregunta Yue con molestia, pero Yukito le responde con su voz de siempre

-No lo hago, pero deben recordar que esta empresa también es de la familia Kinomoto, así que un escándalo mayor sería desprestigiar a ambas familias – les hace razonar con calma, logrando sacar dos suspiros al mismo tiempo

-Haremos lo que podamos – le responde Yue resignado, y Touya asiente con la cabeza, para luego mirar a Sonomi, quien esperaba que le dijeran algo

-Jamás hubiera esperado que prefirieras a Sakura por encima de Tomoyo en algo así, pero el hecho de entregarla como si nada es algo imperdonable – ella puso una expresión de confusión ante lo que decía el muchacho que es el otro hijo de Nadeshiko

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Yue no soportó lo que estaba haciendo esa mujer, así que sin importarle que era mayor que él, se acerca más para encararla

-Del hecho de lavarse las manos a usted y a su hija culpando a los Kinomoto de los fallos en negocios sabiendo que su experiencia en cosas así era prácticamente nula, para después usted misma ofrecer que los Li cambiaran de prometida para liberar a su hija de un matrimonio arreglado – Sonomi abrió los ojos más de lo normal, pero luego frunció el entrecejo con molestia

-¿Quién te dio derecho de hacer acusaciones tan horribles sin tener pruebas de ello? Además yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo a la pequeña Sakura, y Touya lo sabe perfectamente – el Kinomoto golpeó con su puño derecho el escritorio de la señora Daidouji, mientras Yukito esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control

-¡Me hiciste pensar que mis padres eran los peores que pudimos tener Sakura y yo por no haber impedido la estúpida boda, pero tú fuiste la verdadera causante de todo! ¡No lo niegues, las pruebas más obvias son las ausencias más largas de lo normal y él hecho de que era prácticamente imposible que los Li por si solos eligieran ese cambio sin consentimiento de algún miembro de nuestra familia! – Sonomi golpea también su propio escritorio, pero con la palma de su mano

-¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, por más que quiero a Sakura y a Nadeshiko, no podía permitir que Tomoyo terminara de esa forma! ¡Solo dejé de lado eso porque era lo mejor para mí hija!

-¡¿Cómo es que entregar a la mejor amiga de su hija puede ser lo mejor?! – Yue también le había alzado la voz, pero ella no iba a seguir permitiéndoselo

-No tienen ningún derecho de venir a gritarme a MI empresa, así que si no quieren ser sacados por la fuerza será mejor que se vayan por donde vinieron – su amenaza era un claro signo de que sus nervios estaban al borde del colapso, pero Touya en lugar de respetar eso o siquiera asustarse un poco, sonrió levemente al escucharla, con diversión y algo de malicia

-Te recuerdo que la empresa no sería "tuya" de no ser porque tú prima se casó con un hombre al que nunca soportaste, pero que a final de cuentas siempre fue el hombre ideal para ella – él sabe muy bien que esas palabras servían para molestarla, lo cual vio que estaba surtiendo efecto al ver su expresión – además no te pertenece del todo, ya que desde hace 5 años tanto yo como mi familia somos accionistas, así que yo tengo todo el derecho de venir a decirte tus verdades, y doy todo mi permiso para que Yuki y Yue vengan conmigo para hacerlo

-No te creas el dueño solo por tener algo de poder, niño malcriado

El joven Kinomoto no esperaba que le dijera de esa manera, ¿Niño malcriado? ¿Era en serio? Él nunca antes había hecho uso de su poder o de alguna cosa que le distinguiera de los demás, ya que había nacido bajo un techo en que le enseñaron todo lo contrario. Además, el hecho de restregarle en la cara que también es uno de los dueños en menor medida, era nada más para molestarla a ella, y con mucho gusto iba a seguir haciéndolo. Aunque… había algo más con que molestarla, y lo usaría a pesar de lo que le desagradaba decir algo así, pero lo haría para bajar de su nube a esa mujer.

-Tú eres la que no se ha dado cuenta de algo muy importante – ella dejó de entender de lo que él estaba hablando, pero Touya no tardó en continuar – aunque detesto lo que voy a decir, lo haré; en el momento en que entregaste a Sakura y que se convirtió en una Li, cumplió con el acuerdo de los abuelos, el cual tenía establecido legalmente que si llegaba a cumplirse, los miembros de ese lado de la familia que cumplieran con dicho acuerdo, se vuelven automáticamente los máximos dueños de esta empresa, así que técnicamente, yo tengo más derecho de permanecer en este lugar que tú, e incluso que la misma Tomoyo

Ni siquiera Yukito y Yue sabían tal cosa, por lo cual no pudieron evitar sus expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad al ver que ella pareció no darse cuenta de lo que había causado; ella misma de una manera poco inteligente les había devuelto el mando de la empresa a la familia de Nadeshiko, por hacer que Sakura se casara con Shaoran Li, y no Tomoyo como ya estaba establecido desde hace años. Tal y como dijo Touya, era verdad, pero a él no le agradó en lo absoluto reconocer que gracias al "mocoso Li" podía fastidiar a su tía en este momento.

Su expresión neutral no cambió a pesar de ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su tía, ya que realmente él no había hecho más que decirle lo que ella había causado por sus caprichos, pareciendo más ella una "niña malcriada" de lo que él podría llegar a ser en toda su vida.

-To-ya… - el joven Kinomoto voltea a ver a Yukito al escuchar que le estaba hablando, y el de lentes suspiró antes de seguir hablando - ¿Puedo tomar la palabra? – ahora Yue y Touya eran los sorprendidos, ya que no era común ver que Yukito quisiera participar en una discusión como esa, pero la mirada seria del muchacho fue suficiente para convencer al Kinomoto

-Hazlo, y no te reprimas – concedió sabiendo una cosa que Yue también sabía muy bien; cuando Yukito decide participar en una discusión, era prácticamente para dar finalizada ésta, y dejar en claro que tenía razón

-Gracias – dijo solamente, para después acercarse también al escritorio de la mujer, sin dejar su expresión de seriedad – su propósito era que su hija no se sintiera atada a un matrimonio arreglado, para que después no quisiera huir a casarse a escondidas como lo hizo Nadeshiko Kinomoto; no quería que la historia de su prima se repitiera con su propia hija – Sonomi volvió a abrir los ojos más de lo normal, comenzando a sudar frío, ya que no podía creer que ese joven le estuviera leyendo su ser como si fuera un libro abierto – pero no se dio cuenta de que de un modo u otro la alejó de usted con esos viajes constantes y largos, además de que si ella se llega a enterar de lo que hizo, no se lo perdonaría, y aunque nosotros no planeamos decírselo, ella tarde o temprano se va a enterar de la verdad. Buenas tardes

Cuando terminó de hablar, se dirigió a la salida de la oficina, seguido del Kinomoto y de su hermano Tsukishiro, sin importarles la expresión que tenía Sonomi en ese momento. Solamente se alejaban por los pasillos, sabiendo que lo que había dicho Yukito fue más que suficiente para dar por terminada la conversación. Ya los tres jóvenes se habían desahogado, y Touya vio que Yukito tenía una expresión de tristeza.

-Yuki, no hiciste nada más que decirle la verdad… - el de lentes negó con la cabeza, llamando también la atención del de cabello más largo

-Me arrepiento de no dejarles impedir la boda, ya que saben que Sakura es como una hermanita para Yue y para mi – empieza explicándole a Touya con un tono bajo – yo quise respetar la decisión de Sakura, pero en el fondo quería ayudarles a detener esa boda… y no lo hice… - cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero sintió que en ambos hombros se ponía una mano, para que al abrirlos, viera con asombro que del lado derecho era la mano de Touya y del izquierdo la mano de Yue. Ambos jóvenes le miraban con una sonrisa leve, cosa que el de lentes no se esperaba

-La verdad es que hiciste bien en parte, ya que no era correcto dejar de lado la decisión de Sakura, pero también nosotros estábamos en lo correcto al querer impedir una boda en la que no había amor – su hermano Yue era quien le estaba hablando, para gran sorpresa de Yukito – en pocas palabras, nosotros teníamos un punto a favor y otro en contra, al igual que tú

-Así que no te preocupes por eso, ya que este lío tiene solución, aunque primero debemos averiguar en qué situación está ese "matrimonio" para poder ver si hay o no alguna oportunidad de separarlos – dijo Touya comprensivo, y Yukito sonrió agradecido con esos dos chicos, ya que a pesar de lo violentos que pueden llegar a ser, también tienen un gran corazón

Se marcharon definitivamente de la empresa, sin saber que su presencia había causado algo irremediable. Y es que afuera de la oficina de Sonomi, una pelinegra dejó de esconderse detrás del escritorio de la secretaria, y al comprobar que se habían ido, entró sin avisar a la oficina de su madre. Cuando Yukito había cerrado la puerta tan delicadamente, no lo había hecho bien, y por supuesto que no había sido intencional, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sakura?! – Sonomi se sobresaltó al escuchar ese grito, quedando más pálida todavía al ver quien acaba de llegar a su oficina; la persona que menos quería que se enterara de todo…

-Tomoyo…

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran al fin había llegado a Tokio, saliendo del aeropuerto inmediatamente para ir a Tomoeda. No podía esperar más tiempo para llegar con Sakura y hablar con ella… quería aclarar las cosas con la que es su esposa.

Como había usado su coche para ir a ese lugar, solo tuvo que recogerlo en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Tokio, y se puso en camino a Tomoeda. Debía resolver cualquier duda con ella… debía escuchar de su boca… lo que el corazón le indicaba con tanto anhelo…

Al llegar a su destino, estacionó el coche y entró lo más rápido que pudo a ese lugar, llegando al elevador del edificio donde vive con ella desde hace un tiempo. El hecho de tener una muleta no le impedía los movimientos rápidos, aunque debía admitir que estando completamente recuperado sería mucho más veloz.

Al abrirse la puerta del elevador, se dirige al departamento, deseando que ella no haya leído la nota, o que al menos… no se haya marchado del lugar.

-¡Sakura! – abrió la puerta bruscamente, pero no había nadie en la sala, estando el lugar en un completo silencio que le preocupaba y desesperaba. Harto de la muleta, la soltó dejándola caer al piso después de cerrar la puerta, y avanzó como pudo, agradeciendo haber estado yendo a rehabilitación, aunque no podía caminar muy bien aún

Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con ella, sus ojos observaron en shock que el armario estaba abierto y el lado de la chica estaba vacío, además de todas las cosas que le pertenecían a ella, ahora ya no estaban…

"_Perdóname… por haberme enamorado de ti… Shaoran Li…"_

Ahora lo entendía todo; ella se había ido, se ha alejado completamente de él para evitar regresar a como estaban al principio o incluso peor… y más después de seguramente haber leído la nota que él había dejado.

Su atención se fija en una hoja de papel sobre la cama de la chica, y él se sentó en esa cama mientras toma ese papel entre sus manos, comenzando a leer el contenido de este.

"_Cuando leas esto, yo ya me habré marchado del departamento, pero eso será lo mejor. Te mentí, y me arrepiento de ello… pero de lo que jamás me voy a arrepentir, es de amarte como lo hago. Sé por esa nota que te fuiste con ella, pero si eso es lo que deseas está bien, ya que seguramente tu amor por mí fue solo una ilusión creada por ambos. Leerás esto cuando regreses, si es que lo haces, así que seré completamente sincera contigo._

_Sé que no me vas a creer, pero te juro que este tiempo a tu lado fue el mejor de mi vida. Antes, creía estar enamorada de un joven llamado Yukito Tsukishiro, pero… he confirmado que sólo era un amorío de niña que no superaba, y que… mi primer verdadero amor, se trata de la persona que me dio mi primer beso y que me dijo mi primer 'Te Amo', y se trata de ti, Shaoran Li._

_Adiós, y deseo que seas feliz con Meiling."_

Unas gotas caen sobre esa hoja, mientras que quien la sostiene tenía nuevamente su cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro, pero en sus ojos abiertos, se seguían acumulando lágrimas que caían conforme sus ojos se llenaban de ellas. Pudo ver que la hoja tuvo rasgos de gotas que se secaron antes de que sus propias lágrimas cayeran sobre ella, lo que significa que Sakura había estado llorando al momento de escribirla. Eso sólo le hizo sentir mucho peor, pero también confirmaba varias cosas…

Ella realmente lo ama, y lloraba por él, pero a pesar de ello, pensando en que él le iba a odiar, decidió desaparecer…. Marchándose de ese lugar… Y él, se había dado cuenta de ello demasiado tarde…

-No… No me abandones… - ese susurro salió de su boca, para después apretar con ambas manos la hoja arrugándola, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejando caer más lágrimas - ¡SAKURAAA!

"_**Mientras avanzan los segundos, aumenta más mi odio hacia mí mismo, por lo que te hice a ti también. Hice lo posible por llegar contigo… pero llegué tarde, y ahora no sé dónde te encuentras. ¿En qué estarás pensando? Seguramente crees que estoy con Meiling y que soy feliz con ella, pero la realidad es que… estoy completamente solo aquí, muriéndome de amor por ti.**_

_**Cuando estaba cada tarde en rehabilitación, me preguntaban ¿Por qué te exiges demasiado? Y yo nunca respondía que, lo que más deseaba era estar totalmente recuperado, para caminar de la mano contigo sin ningún impedimento, y ahora… no sólo fue tu culpa todo esto, también fue culpa mía, y sin embargo, te eché toda la culpa de lo que ambos causamos…**_

_**Tienes que saberlo. ¡No me arrepiento de amarte, y mucho menos es una ilusión! Pero por favor, entiende que me sentí un juguete que iba a ser desechado tarde o temprano, creí que era solo un objeto ante tu presencia… no medí las consecuencias de mis palabras… de eso sí me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.**_

_**Estás en todo tu derecho de dejarme después de lo que te hice, pero… eso no quita que me siento en una soledad que me da mucho miedo al no saber… qué tan lejos estás de mi ahora, tanto física como sentimentalmente.**_

_**Yo solo quería verte para decirte… Que Te Amo Tanto, Sakura."**_

Continuará…

Creo que ahora sí hay más drama del que había antes. ¿Recuerdan que al principio no había tanto drama como ahora? Pues es que esa era la calma antes de la tormenta. ¿Después de esa tormenta volverá a existir calma? Eso se verá después.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! Es un gran gusto poder estar en este 2020. Agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo esta historia, ya que todavía falta un poco para que termine. No sé si vayan a seguir aquí hasta el final de ella, pero estoy muy agradecida con los que han llegado a este punto.

Capítulo 13. Confusiones y decisiones

Algo dentro de su ser se había roto, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir, y esas manos que hace unos momentos estaban arrugando una hoja de papel, ahora estaban marcando en su celular el número que decía "Kinomoto". Ahora que recordaba su contraseña, la cual era su fecha de nacimiento, podía usar ese teléfono para algo más que ver la hora o contestar llamadas. Ni siquiera Eriol sabía la contraseña, razón por la cual Shaoran tuvo que usar su teléfono de esa manera y había requerido del celular de Sakura para usar el WhatsApp.

Se arrepentía de haberle puesto así hasta de nombre de contacto incluso si solo habían hecho un trato anteriormente, ya que ahora, ese apellido era más que de socios de su familia, y el nombre de esa chica, era ahora el más importante de su vida, llegando a serlo aún más que su propio nombre para él.

Escuchó que por suerte el celular de la chica no estaba apagado, pero no contestaba la llamada a pesar de que le marcó 4 veces. ¿Lo tendrá en modo silencioso o quizás no le quiera contestar? No lo sabía, pero lo único que le importaba era que quería hablar con ella lo más pronto posible.

Se sentía cada vez más como un imbécil, ya que él mismo había sido atento con ella y le había tratado de una manera tan diferente a la de antes del accidente. Mientras ella al principio le había mentido, él desde el principio inconscientemente había hecho méritos para que esa mentira poco a poco se convirtiera en la realidad que ahora estaban viviendo, tal y como le dijo Eriol. ¿Cuál era esa realidad? Que él ya no se sentía incómodo con la compañía de la chica, y su cercanía era algo que cada vez le agradaba más, hasta llegar a este punto sin retorno…

Lo más irónico del asunto, es que ya no quería intentar regresar el tiempo para evitar que esto sucediera, y de lo único que se arrepentía, era de haber sido tan frío con ella al principio. Por eso mismo quería hablar con ella; para decirle que tampoco se arrepiente de lo que ha vivido a su lado.

Dudaba que ella estuviera en la residencia Kinomoto, ya que ella no iría a decir que el matrimonio se acabó ni trataría de fingir algo descaradamente. Tampoco estaría con Daidouji ya que ella no estaba disponible a causa de la situación actual con Eriol.

-Tal vez… en la Universidad averigüe otro lugar donde pueda estar – se decidió por esa opción, tomando sus llaves y saliendo del departamento, ignorando por completo la muleta que estaba recargada en el sofá. Obviamente no podría caminar muy largas distancias sin ella, pero no iba a buscarla a pie, además, odiaba cada vez más esa cosa

"_**Aunque sea lo último que haga, te voy a encontrar, Sakura."**_

OOOOOOOOOO

Eriol apenas estaba llegando a su hogar en Londres, luego de un vuelo de varias horas. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que nadie estuviera esperándolo afuera de esa gran mansión, sin embargo, Kaho estaba esperándolo sentada en una silla, sonriendo levemente al verle llegar.

-Te he estado esperando, Eriol – el mencionado bajó del taxi en el que llegó, recogiendo sus maletas en poco tiempo, caminando a la entrada principal de su hogar

-Ya me di cuenta Kaho, pero no había necesidad de hacerlo, ya que yo mismo puedo reunir a mis padres y a ti en el estudio de papá – le habla mientras le pasa de largo, solo que ella cambia su expresión a una de seriedad

-No puedes hacer eso

-¿Quieres apostar? – se burla con una sonrisa juguetona, pero Kaho no le siguió contestando como antes, si no que parecía más interesada en otra cosa que no era él, lo cual era un poco inusual en ella

-Si lo que quieres es romper el compromiso, te recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces – le advierte con un tono calmado que le impresionó un poco, pero que a la vez le irritó

-No hay nada qué pensar; eso ya lo decidí desde el día en que traté de razonar contigo, siendo inútil hacerte entrar en razón – siguió avanzando sin prestarle mucha atención, pero ella se levanta de la silla y se acerca a él, interrumpiendo su paso, provocando un bufido de frustración de parte del muchacho - ¿Qué piensas decirme para que acepte casarme contigo? – nada de lo que ella le dijera serviría para hacerle dudar, de eso no tendría dudas…

-Es el último deseo de tu padre antes de dejar este mundo – dijo directamente para darle a conocer la situación actual, viendo la expresión estupefacta del joven Hiragizawa, cosa que no le extrañó en lo absoluto

-¡¿Qué?! Kaho, no me jodas, está muy mal jugar con algo tan serio – le reclama con una clara molestia en su rostro, pero ella niega con la cabeza, acción que solo le enojaba más. ¿Qué clase de estrategia era esa? Hasta el momento, esta era la peor de todas

-La razón por la que tus padres decidieron no cumplir su promesa de dejarte en libertad hasta que terminaras la Universidad, es porque tu padre cayó enfermo de cáncer de pulmón

Los ojos azules de Eriol se abrieron lo más que podían, y ni siquiera sus lentes tapaban su expresión de shock total. ¿Cómo era posible algo así? No podía ser verdad, Kaho seguramente estaba engañándolo para que acepte el matrimonio. Desde que la conoce, esa mujer siempre se empeña en que solo tenga ojos para ella; era como una obsesión, o tal vez era por su dinero, ni siquiera se molestó en saberlo, y seguramente debió intentar averiguarlo antes. Pero su actitud hacia él no le daba el interés de hacerlo.

-¡¿Cómo?! Dime que no es cierto… - le toma de los hombros y le mira con una expresión severa, pero que a la vez demostraba temor y preocupación - ¡Cuando me marché de Inglaterra, mi padre estaba completamente sano! Además, en el momento en que me mandaron ese WhatsApp no me dijeron nada al respecto

-¿Recuerdas cuánto tiempo tiene desde que te fuiste? – le cuestionó con esa expresión seria que tiene desde hace un rato – si no me crees puedes ir a verlo en su habitación, incluso tu madre está con él – Eriol apretó los dientes en un intento de no hacerlo con los puños, ya que a pesar de todo lo que la desprecia, no iba a hacerle daño a una mujer

-¡Si compruebo que me mentiste para conseguir casarte conmigo, voy a hacer que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida!

-¿Piensas golpearme? – le pregunta con una ceja alzada, y él desvía la mirada de ella. Sabía que ella era intuitiva, y que vio en él que ese pensamiento había cruzado por su cabeza, pero una cosa era pensarlo un momento, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo

-Jamás haría algo como eso. Yo nunca he golpeado a una mujer, y no pienso hacerlo en lo que me resta de vida – le asegura mientras le suelta, alejándose de ella y comenzando a subir las escaleras de la mansión Hiragizawa – lo digo en otro sentido – continuó hablando mientras subía cada escalón, siendo seguido desde lejos por ella

-Entiendo que me odies por lo que te he dicho antes, incluso por lo que te dije hace dos días, pero yo no quería casarme contigo a base de la enfermedad de tu padre; tenías que regresar a casa dejando de ser un cobarde, no porque vinieras a ver a tu padre enfermo. Incluso tu padre decidió omitir ese tema para evitar que te preocuparas hasta que estuvieras aquí

-Ahora resulta que tienes límites – dijo con sarcasmo el muchacho, sin mirarle siquiera – si llega a ser verdad lo de la enfermedad de mi padre, lo usarías como excusa para acelerar el anuncio del compromiso ante los medios de Londres, y la boda se realizaría en poco tiempo para que él estuviera presente. ¿No sería su enfermedad el escenario perfecto para conseguir lo que quieres?

-No me interesa si no me crees, pero tienes que comprobar que no te estoy mintiendo

-Precisamente eso es lo que haré – fue lo último que le dijo, dejando sus maletas en la puerta de su habitación y yendo a la habitación de sus padres, donde tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran, siendo recibido por Nakuru, para gran sorpresa del joven – Nakuru… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo último que supo de ella es que estaba felizmente casada, aunque a veces su prima visitaba a su familia, con o sin su esposo por asuntos de trabajo del mismo. Si ella estaba allí sola, significa que su esposo no pudo viajar con ella, ya que ambos viven en París.

-¡Primito! – se le aventó dándole un abrazo fuerte y besándole la mejilla izquierda, mientras él sonrió levemente por esa demostración de afecto. Ya extrañaba a su prima, y verla después de tanto tiempo era muy bueno para él – Que bueno que viniste; desde que llegué hace una semana me enteré de que mi tío está muy enfermo y desea verte – continúa hablando con preocupación, siendo suficiente para que el joven volviera a sorprenderse

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta esperando haber escuchado mal, pero después oye a una persona tosiendo con mucha fuerza, y al apartarse de su prima, pudo ver a su madre sentada en una silla junto a la cama matrimonial de esa habitación, donde estaba acostado su padre

Eriol era como una fusión de ambos padres, ya que si bien sacó un rostro idéntico al de su padre, su cabello y ojos salieron con la misma tonalidad que su madre, aunque ninguno de ellos usaba lentes como Eriol. Otra diferencia es que al muchacho nunca fumaba, y es que a su padre le encantaba hacerlo.

Pero ahora… si lo que decía Kaho se confirma con las palabras de Nakuru… A su padre le había dado cáncer de pulmón a causa de ese vicio.

-Papá – las dos personas que estaban presentes fijaron su atención en la puerta donde estaba Nakuru, viendo que Eriol estaba también allí

-Hijo, que bueno que llegaste bien a casa – menciona la mujer que le dio la vida al muchacho, quien se acerca con seriedad

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Kaho cuando llegué? – pregunta directamente, esperando una respuesta - ¿Mi padre está enfermo y no se atrevieron a decirme nada? – les reclama claramente molesto, escuchando nuevamente que su padre tosía, cambiando su expresión a una de preocupación

-No queríamos… que te preocuparas… ¡COF COF! – Eriol volteó hacia la puerta, donde Nakuru ya no estaba, ya que había entrado otra vez a la habitación. Pero allí se encontraba Kaho, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión neutral, misma que le hizo desviar su mirada de ella nuevamente, harto de esa situación. Simplemente esperaba miles de cosas… menos esto. Confrontar a sus padres en este momento sería muy difícil

-De todas formas me iba a enterar… ¡¿A ustedes les interesa más mi compromiso con Kaho que la propia salud de mi padre?! ¡Papá, incluso a ti parece que no te importa! – les alza la voz a todos, pero Nakuru niega con la cabeza

-¡Te equivocas, yo sé como te sientes! Hace muy poco que me enteré porque decidí venir a visitarlos, y de no ser por eso yo aún no lo sabría – se defiende con lágrimas en los ojos, triste por la desconfianza de su primo

El muchacho suaviza su expresión ante eso, comprendiendo mejor las cosas. Era cierto; Nakuru siempre estuvo de acuerdo con él de no formalizar ese compromiso, pero él le pidió no decirle a nadie al respecto. A Nakuru no le importa ese compromiso, pero a Kaho y a sus padres sí.

-A tu padre le detectaron ese cáncer cuando ya estaba muy avanzado, por lo cual ya no hay remedio para ello – el joven Hiragizawa cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que se trate de un mal sueño, pero las siguientes palabras de su madre solo le confirmaron que se trataba de una pesadilla, llamada Realidad… – y su último deseo antes de morir, es ver tu boda con Kaho

-No… ¡No pueden pedirme eso! – les alza la voz nuevamente, abriendo los ojos, los cuales estaban reteniendo sus lágrimas. No iba a dejarse ver llorar, y menos si Kaho estaba presente. Tenía que convencer a su padre de que debía cambiar su último deseo por otro muy distinto – Papá, la verdad de mi viaje a Japón fue mi estúpida cobardía de ese entonces – comienza a explicarle, mientras que tanto él como su madre y Nakuru le miraban sorprendidos. Solo Kaho seguía con esa expresión de hace unos minutos

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunta su madre con curiosidad, dándole el momento para continuar

-A que todo fue una mentira; yo no me fui para conocer más del país donde naciste mamá, ni siquiera fue por afinar mi japonés, si no he tenido ninguna dificultad de pronunciación o escritura desde que iba a la primaria – apretó los puños, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, sabiendo que dirá algo que iba a decepcionarlos – fue porque no quería casarme con Kaho y no tuve el valor de decirles – Nakuru se acercó a él, ignorando las expresiones incrédulas de ambos padres

-Eriol… - le llama su prima con suavidad, pero él no le hizo caso

-Pero precisamente vine para romper el compromiso ya que aún no ha sido anunciado y nadie más que nosotros y los padres de Kaho saben al respecto – volvió a mirar a su padre, tratando de no ceder tan fácilmente ante esta situación – sé que no soy un hijo digno de ustedes por llegar a este punto, pero esa es la verdad; quiero casarme con alguien que yo ame… y que me corresponda… - lo último lo dijo en un susurro, recordando que estaba enamorado de Tomoyo, pero que ella no le correspondía

-Hijo, tú no eres ningún cobarde – le habla su madre con una mirada comprensiva – viniste valientemente a darnos tu opinión, y esa es una digna prueba de que estás madurando – Eriol estaba asombrado de escuchar tales palabras, no sintiéndose merecedor de ellas, aunque si estaba muy agradecido con su madre de decirle eso – Sin embargo… - el joven volvió a prestar atención a su madre, quien cambió su expresión a una de seriedad – dado que tú confirmaste tu regreso sin decir nada más, el compromiso fue anunciado sin tu presencia el día de ayer

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó con toda la fuerza y energía que pudo, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía abajo otra vez - ¡Pero se puede resolver si decimos que se canceló! ¿Verdad? – se gira a mirar a todos a su alrededor, recibiendo la negativa de su padre, la cual le estaba asustando - ¡¿Por qué?!

-Yo si pienso que mi hijo es un cobarde… ¡COF COF COF! – a pesar de que empezó a toser, Eriol pudo entender perfectamente lo que había dicho… que sí era un cobarde ante los ojos de su padre – no te atreviste a romper el compromiso antes, y ahora mi último deseo de verte unido en matrimonio no se cumplirá…

-Pero papá…

-Pensé que mi hijo era más sensato desde antes, pero comprobé que sigues siendo un chiquillo inmaduro…

Eriol volvió a bajar la mirada, sintiéndose impotente ante la mirada de su padre. ¿Su padre estaba decepcionado de él? Era lo más probable, y realmente no le culpa de ello, ya que Kaho tuvo razón al decir que sus padres se habían estado ilusionando con que su hijo se estaba preparando para su matrimonio con ella, y no que estuviera huyendo del compromiso. Igualmente, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo por no haber enfrentado la situación antes.

-Perdón… lo siento mucho. Yo no quería que te sintieras de esa forma – salió corriendo de la habitación, yéndose a encerrarse en la habitación que era suya antes de irse a Tomoeda

No, todo debía ser una equivocación, o un engaño de Kaho… si esto es real… ¿Por qué cada vez que decide enfrentar la adversidad, las cosas ya no tienen solución? Si se atrevía a deshacer el compromiso, su padre iba a odiarlo por lo que resta de su vida, y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Pero… si aceptaba, no sería feliz en ese matrimonio arreglado, ya que no era como el caso de Sakura y Shaoran; sin importar lo que pase, él jamás iba a amar a Kaho, y sabe que ella no lo ama a él.

"**No quiero casarme con Kaho. Si pudiera me hubiese gustado casarme con Tomoyo… pero ella no me quiere… y yo no debo seguir pensando en ella.**

**¿No hay otra opción? Alguien dígame si sería capaz de rechazar un compromiso como ese sabiendo que ese es el último deseo de su padre… porque de ser así, me sentiría con la suficiente confianza de rechazar mi compromiso con Kaho. Pero no, no conozco a nadie así, incluso Shaoran sin tener nada que ver con la familia Kinomoto ayudó a Sakura con ese matrimonio arreglado…**

**Sinceramente, no sé que hacer…"**

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran estaba llegando a la Universidad, estacionando su coche y observando que llegó justamente en uno de los recesos, cosa que le beneficiaba. Aunque tuviera que hablar con amistades de Sakura que no fueran Daidouji, lo haría, ya que a pesar de saber lo que la mayoría de sus compañeros piensan de él, no iba a buscar socializar con ellos, si todo lo que iba a hablar era sobre la localización de Sakura.

Caminó hacia la puerta principal de esa escuela, deteniéndose allí y buscando con la mirada a conocidos de la chica. Como ya no usaba la muleta no iba a esforzarse más de la cuenta, pero tampoco iba a regresar por ella al departamento, aunque le dijeran terco o necio.

Por suerte vio a las chicas llamadas Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y su novio Takashi, quienes estaban platicando animadamente sobre temas cualquiera. Se acerca a ellos lentamente, buscando las mejores palabras para preguntarles, ya que le incomodaba hablar con personas que casi no conoce. Incluso a pesar de llevarse bien con Yamazaki, realmente casi nunca hablaban.

"_**¿Dónde quedó el Shaoran Li que está dispuesto a socializar y a sonreír sinceramente sin pensarlo? ¿De verdad se esfumó solo porque recuperé la memoria del Shaoran Li antisocial y severo que era?**_

_**No, si mi amor por Sakura no se fue, tampoco ese Shaoran, sólo que… me va a costar mucho trabajo dejarlo salir nuevamente."**_

-Eh… hola a todos – les saluda lo más calmado que puede, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes le miran con impresión, cosa que le ponía algo nervioso

-Li, ¿no estabas enfermo? – le pregunta Yamazaki sin entender lo que pasaba, extrañando mucho al joven castaño

-¿Qué? – le costó tres segundos recordar esa parte de su conversación con Eriol, entendiendo la razón de esa pregunta – Sí, pero vine porque… - suspiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque esa timidez era algo nuevo para él, y es que se supone que no debía dudar nunca de lo que hace si en el futuro iba a mandar en una empresa. Pero… no era sencillo ser el Shaoran despreocupado sin memoria sabiendo todas las responsabilidades que tiene

Ellos le observan atentamente, esperando a que continúe, pero vieron que por primera vez, Li no tenía idea de cómo expresarse y explicar las cosas. No sabían cómo ayudarle, pero Yamazaki sonríe levemente, conociendo un poco de ese chico que le cae bien a pesar de lo que se dice de él.

-¿Tienes algún problema? Si necesitas algo, puedes decirme – Shaoran se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras del muchacho, para después sonreír levemente, más tranquilo. Si Sakura confía en las personas, ¿Por qué no lo haría él? Era absurdo no poder confiar en nadie, incluso es un poco triste no poder sentir el apoyo de ninguna persona

-Gracias. Lo que pasa es que Sakura y yo tuvimos una discusión hace un par de días; yo la culpé de algo en lo que ambos somos culpables, y quiero arreglar las cosas con ella – comienza a explicarles la situación, asombrando a los cuatro – la verdad es que no estuve enfermo estos días además de la fractura que ya conocen, pero Eriol dijo eso para justificar nuestras faltas. Primero yo dejé el departamento donde vivimos, y cuando regresé ella ya lo había dejado. Parece una telenovela, lo sé, pero no estoy mintiendo – termina de decir rápido, ya que tenía prisa por encontrarla

Era la primera vez que le hablaba de asuntos personales a gente con la que no convive, pero por su flor de cerezo, hacía lo que sea necesario para dar con ella.

-A ver si entendí bien… - empieza a hablar Chiharu con una expresión pensativa – lo que quieres saber, es donde se encuentra para ir con ella y tener una conversación más fluida – el joven Li asintió a su comentario, esperando que esa chica sea de ayuda – Daidouji no sabe nada al respecto, ¿Verdad? Es que ella hace un rato vino a preguntar de ustedes, y dijo que iría a su departamento a buscarlos para saber la localización de Hiragizawa. Pienso que ella es la que mejor sabría la localización de Sakura al conocerla más que nosotros – los demás asintieron a esa conclusión, sin saber dónde puede estar la chica Kinomoto

-¿Qué? – más que una pregunta, él dijo eso como una expresión de incredulidad. ¿De verdad ella estaba buscando a Eriol después de lo que le hizo?

Apenas pensó en ello, reconsidera esa pregunta. Realmente no podía reclamarle, si él también le había hecho daño a Sakura, pero tampoco va a justificar a esa chica del todo solo por eso. Si Daidouji está buscando a Eriol, y él a Sakura, tal vez… no tendría nada de malo hablar con ella. Aunque todavía su molestia hacia ella no desaparece del todo, seguramente ella estaría molesta también si se entera de lo que le hizo a Sakura.

No era tampoco que estuvieran a mano o algo así, porque eso sonaría muy cruel, pero no perdía nada intentando hablar con ella, incluso podría obtener lo que busca más rápido.

-Nuevamente gracias. Que tengan un buen día – dijo mientras hace una inclinación de cabeza hacia ellos, antes de alejarse rumbo al estacionamiento

-Creo que los alumnos chismosos solo decían cosas malas de Li sin razón alguna – dijo Yamazaki de repente, y Rika asintió con la cabeza

-Tienes razón. Pienso que no debemos juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas. Li está preocupado por Sakura, lo que significa que es una buena persona

OOOOOOOOOO

Sonomi Daidouji no imaginaba que su hija estuviera presente durante su discusión con esos tres muchachos, pero su expresión de enojo y decepción eran la clara prueba de ello.

-¡Contéstame! – le exigió con fuerza, caminando hacia el escritorio y quedando frente a su madre, quien agradeció estar de otro lado de ese mueble de madera - ¿De verdad fuiste tan egoísta como para hacerle algo así a Sakura?

-Hija, yo no lo hice por egoísmo; fue para que no te sintieras presionada como mi prima – comenzó a explicar lo mejor que pudo – Nadeshiko y tú se parecen mucho, y apenas ella se enteró de su compromiso con Hien Li, fue corriendo con Fujitaka Kinomoto para huir de su matrimonio. Si te enterabas de tu compromiso con Shaoran Li seguramente ibas a buscar a quien sea para huir de eso, al igual de ella

-Significa que piensas de mí que soy como ella… – menciona con un tono de voz más bajo, pero que Sonomi podía escuchar bien – Pero estás equivocada; mi tía Nadeshiko ama sinceramente a mi tío Fujitaka, y no se casó con él solo por huir de su compromiso. Además, yo no me hubiera casado con nadie para huir de un compromiso arreglado; yo le tengo miedo al compromiso de cualquier tipo, y fue por el simple hecho de que temía atar mi vida con una persona que dejara de quererme cómo tú lo hiciste cuando papá murió

La madre de la chica le mira con sorpresa e incredulidad, cuestionando a su propia mente; ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Le parecía un poco absurdo, más no iba a mencionar eso ahora con su hija de ese humor.

-No entiendo

-A causa de las dificultades que tuviste, te alejaste repentinamente de mí, y eso me hizo preguntarme; ¿Si yo tuviera un esposo en dificultades, me dejaría de querer? Por más que suena estúpido, ese temor fue creciendo conforme pasaban los años – murmuró mientras dejaba su mochila sobre el escritorio, ante la mirada impresionada de la mujer – no te estoy culpando de mis miedos, ya que la ignorante fui yo, e incluso por eso alejé a la única persona que me ama sinceramente – le confiesa sin avergonzarse de ello, dejando a su madre impactada al escucharla

-¿Qué? ¿Tenías una relación sin decirme nada? – le reclama con algo de molestia, pero su hija le miró con una frialdad que le hizo helar la sangre. Nunca antes Tomoyo le había mirado de esa forma, y debe admitir que no le gusta para nada

-Tú hiciste muchos negocios antes de convencer a mi bisabuelo de arreglar las cosas con mi tía Nadeshiko, y no me dijiste que fue para no tener que depender de la empresa en este tiempo en que los dejaste a cargo de los negocios, y tampoco me dijiste nada de lo que hiciste a mis espaldas

-Considera un poco lo que hice por ti. ¡Traicioné la confianza de mi prima por mi propia hija!

-¡¿Y eso cómo puede ser un argumento para ti?! Yo no te pedí que traicionaras a la única familia sincera que he tenido desde hace años. ¡Hiciste algo completamente impulsivo y egoísta! – le gritó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo, doliéndole un poco la garganta después de decirle eso, y bajando la mirada, suspirando pesadamente – y lo peor es que heredé ese carácter de ti, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir tus pasos; voy a arreglar todo lo que tanto tú como yo hemos causado

-Tomoyo, estás hablando sin pensar en lo que dices. Quiero explicarte todo… - trata de hacerle comprender sus razones, pero su hija nuevamente le interrumpe

-Te equivocas otra vez; estoy completamente consciente de cada palabra que salió de mi boca, y voy a aprovechar esa seguridad para componer todo, empezando con los problemas que causé ya que requieren de una atención inmediata. Que tengas un buen día – se despide, agarrando la mochila nuevamente, y saliendo rápidamente de esa oficina, tomando el elevador de inmediato, para que al cerrarse las puertas, se recueste en la pared, luego dejándose caer sentada en el piso de ese pequeño espacio

Sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera evitarlas, y aún de poder hacerlo, no lo haría, ya que necesitaba desahogarse después de lo que acaba de pasar. Acaba de gritarle a su madre, a la que siempre le pedía un poco de su atención, y justamente cuando ya la tenía, se enteraba de todo esto. ¿Era una casualidad que ella decidiera ir en el momento justo en que Touya y sus amigos fueron a reclamarle?

"Cómo dijo Eriol una vez: 'No Existen Las Casualidades, Solo lo Inevitable'. Es un poco cruel que la inmadurez de mi madre y mía fueran las causantes de tantas tristezas, pero… tal y como le dije a ella, voy a arreglar todo lo que causamos, a como dé lugar.

Sé que mi arrepentimiento no va a servir de nada, pero estoy dispuesta a que me perdones por lo que te hice Eriol, no con palabras, si no con hechos. Tú ya me has demostrado que me amas, y yo… aunque no esté segura de cómo se siente el amor, te voy a demostrar que esta amatista si puede servir para superar obstáculos y miedos. Te lo debo."

No tardó mucho para que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, momento en que la chica Daidouji salió de allí y de esa empresa, yendo hacia el estacionamiento y metiéndose al coche, donde después de tranquilizarse, encendió el motor del vehículo. Si conducía con sus emociones a flor de piel, todo podía terminar en desastre, así que no iba a arriesgarse.

Minutos de camino después, Tomoyo llegó y tocó la puerta del departamento de Sakura y Shaoran, pero tal parece que no hay nadie en el lugar, así que se resigna después de varios minutos, y es que después de marcar varias veces al celular de su amiga, no le contestaba. Suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, y comenzó a alejarse de esa puerta, cuando casi choca con Li en el momento en que estuvo frente al elevador.

-¡Te estaba… buscando, Daidouji! – Shaoran respiraba algo agitado, y es que había salido tan rápido de la Universidad que casi sufre otro accidente automovilístico en el camino

Pero afortunadamente, solo fue el susto, y consiguió llegar entero al edificio. Había corrido desde el estacionamiento del edificio al elevador, caminando en el interior de ese pequeño espacio como león enjaulado, y sinceramente, eso no debió haberlo hecho todavía en sus condiciones. Sakura le hubiera regañado de estar allí, pero ese era otro tema.

-Li… ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? – le pregunta con curiosidad al verle llegar solo, pero él recupera el aliento, dispuesto a hablar con ella directamente

-Tuve una discusión con Sakura, y quiero arreglar las cosas. Sé que estás buscando a Eriol, y yo la busco a ella, así que te pido la posible localización de Sakura por la dirección de Eriol en Inglaterra – esa propuesta le impresionó mucho, y es que parecía importarle más su esposa que su mejor amigo. ¿Eso era posible? No, Li tampoco era tan malo, así que debía haber una buena razón de esa idea

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, porque si lo buscas después de lo que le hiciste, significa que estás arrepentida, al igual que yo, y no tengo derecho de reclamarte – le explica con impaciencia, para después suspirar pesadamente y cerrando los ojos – pero tengo dos condiciones para hacer este acuerdo contigo – ella esperó a que continúe, y él así lo hizo, con una expresión de seriedad – la primera; no vamos a decirle a nadie que hicimos este acuerdo, ya que después si pasa algo similar no podríamos volver a hacerlo. Aunque espero por el amor del cielo que no pase algo así nunca más – ella también deseaba internamente eso, porque estas complicaciones eran horribles

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cuál es la otra condición? – pregunta con ansias, y es que no era mala la idea de Li. Shaoran le mira fijamente, sin cambiar su expresión, sin dudar de sus palabras

-Que nunca más vuelvas a decirle "Te Amo" a Eriol, sin estar segura de tus sentimientos – le contesta con total severidad, la cual es característica del joven Li, y le sorprende en sobremanera a la chica Daidouji – no soy idiota; sé perfectamente que es mucha coincidencia que cortaras tu relación con él después nuestra conversación, si precisamente por eso me enfadé contigo. No puedes huir de tus sentimientos, porque yo intenté huir de ellos y fracasé colosalmente

-Entiendo – por supuesto que lo entendía, porque ella misma había huido de lo que empezaba a sentir por ese muchacho de lentes, simplemente por ser inexperta y ser una inmadura ante la vida

-Que bueno, ya que antes de ir a buscarlo, debes estar consciente de que no te daré la dirección si vas a ir a lastimarlo otra vez – le advierte totalmente consciente de lo que hace, ya que por más que quiere encontrar a su esposa, tampoco va a entregar como si nada la dirección de Eriol. Si realmente ella lo ama, puede arreglar las cosas con él, pero debía estar seguro de que no harían llorar a su amigo otra vez, porque ver algo así, sinceramente es triste para él – Yo te juro que no lastimaré otra vez a Sakura, y ¿Tú qué me dices, Daidouji?

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en lo que el muchacho frente a ella le estaba diciendo. Está totalmente de acuerdo en que ya no debe jugar con los sentimientos de Eriol, y precisamente iba a encontrarlo para arreglar las cosas con él. No tenía idea de lo que ha pasado con Sakura y Li, pero seguramente él recordó todo, lo que les llevó a discutir como antes. Al aclarar sus sentimientos, él quiere hablar con ella, así que su promesa de no hacerle daño a Sakura otra vez, era lo más adecuado para tener ese acuerdo con él.

Así que, completamente decidida por segunda vez en ese día y en toda su vida, le responde con una confianza y seriedad dignas de la amatista que Eriol esperaba en ella.

-Te lo juro. De ahora en adelante, seré totalmente sincera con Eriol

No faltó mucho para que Shaoran sacara su celular, y después de unos segundos, ella recibió una dirección de Google Maps, que para su sorpresa, era de una mansión en Inglaterra. Ya sabía que Eriol era rico, pero no sabía que Shaoran tenía la dirección exacta incluso en esa aplicación.

-Eriol me la dio una vez cuando le pregunté por su casa, al igual yo le di la mía para que la viera desde el Google Maps – le responde a su pregunta mental, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, cosa que le asombra mucho

-¿Cómo…? - ¿Acaso Li le leía la mente como Eriol? Eso de ser mejores amigos le hacía pensar en que eran igual de intuitivos, aunque eso solo le daba algo de miedo ahora hacia Li

-Eres prima segunda de Sakura, así que eres transparente como ella en ocasiones, solo que tú eres más cerrada que ella a veces. Eriol me lo dijo y yo lo acabo de comprobar – sigue explicándole, para luego mirarle con impaciencia - ¿Y bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, perdón, es que me impresiona que me recuerdes a Eriol siendo tan diferente a él – menciona mientras guarda su celular en su bolsa – conociendo a mi amiga, ella jamás iría con otras personas, ya que siempre piensa que no debe molestarlos con sus problemas

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no tengo idea de qué lugar es donde se encuentra. A pesar de no ser muy grande, Tomoeda tiene varios hoteles – claro que había pensado en eso desde el principio, por eso mismo estaba desesperado, ya que no tenía una clave para dar con ella

-Pero solo uno con un patio trasero en el que hay árboles de cerezo – le aclara la pista que necesita, dejándolo anonadado, cosa que le hace sonreír levemente

-¿De verdad hay uno así? – sin necesidad de que respondan a su pregunta, él mismo busca en Google Maps el hotel que tiene esa descripción, encontrando un hermoso lugar, en el que efectivamente, Sakura iría para sentirse mejor – vaya, si hubiera ido contigo desde el principio, no hubiera dado tantas vueltas. Se nota que eres la mejor amiga de Sakura – le mira con agradecimiento, y ella baja la mirada un poco, extrañando al chico castaño - ¿Dije algo malo?

No, no lo había hecho, pero él no estaba enterado de lo que ella ya sabe. Ser mejor amiga de su prima segunda fue muy desafortunado para Sakura, ya que Tomoyo no solo es una mala amiga; también es una pésima prima segunda. Así se siente ahora.

-Antes de que te vayas, debo decirte algo de lo que me acabo de enterar. Y trata precisamente… de tu matrimonio con Sakura – quisiera decirle después de haber arreglado las cosas con Eriol, pero no quería que pasaran más situaciones complicadas entre ellos si Shaoran se llega a enterar de otra forma. Lo que menos deseaba es que él y Sakura sufrieran por culpa de su madre, cuando ya están enamorados

Shaoran alzó una ceja, sin entender muy bien esa actitud de la chica. ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan seria a parte de lo que ya sabe? Nada podía hacerle cambiar de opinión después de lo que sucedió en estos últimos días. Sin importar lo que Daidouji le dijera, él seguirá amando a su Sakura.

OOOOOOOOOO

Una chica castaña estaba saliendo de su cama después de despertar, a pesar de que eran más de la 10 de la mañana. Se había levantado algo tarde, pero eso no afectaba tanto, si ella podía pedir de comer cuando quisiera en ese hotel en el que se había hospedado la tarde en que se fue del departamento, así que pidió por teléfono al servicio del hotel su pedido, para así desayunar tranquila. Pero…

Estaba completamente sola, sin nadie que le acompañe y le haga sentir mejor. Ella así lo ha decidido, y no iba a molestar a nadie con sus problemas para ser consolada. Lo único que debía hacer es tener un tiempo lejos de todo y de todos sus conocidos, para poder hallar la fortaleza que le ayude a salir adelante… sin Shaoran.

"_Cuando se me acabe el dinero, no voy a tener más opción que regresar a casa, donde mis papás y Touya se van a enterar de todo. Al menos cuando ese momento llegue, voy a estar más tranquila, y eso va a ayudar a que las cosas no sean tan complicadas."_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando tocan a su puerta, y al abrirla, observa que había llegado su desayuno en un carrito de dos pisos, con un joven de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, con un gafete que decía "Kōtaro". El joven estaba sonriendo, y ella al verle con detenimiento, puede darse cuenta de algo; ese chico era atractivo, incluso le sorprende que esté trabajando en ese hotel.

-Muy buenos días señorita, ¿dónde quiere que le deje su desayuno? – ella se hace a un lado, abriendo la puerta por completo para dejarle pasar

-Solo déjelo cerca de la mesa. Yo después acomodo todo – el joven entró empujando el carrito, y ella pudo escuchar que reía un poco

-¿Sabe? Eso también podemos hacerlo nosotros, ya que no hace diferencia en la propina; el valor de la misma es voluntad suya – Sakura se sonrojo de la vergüenza, cosa que le hace reír nuevamente - ¿Entonces era eso?

-¡No! No, por supuesto que no – negó constantemente, luego suspirando para relajarse – es solo que no me gusta sentirme como una inútil – dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero apenas termina de explicarle, su expresión cambia a una de tristeza, ya que ese tipo de afirmación le recuerdan a Shaoran y su desesperación por volver a caminar

¿Por qué le desesperaba tanto dejar de depender de ella y de Eriol? Tal vez era por el simple hecho de que Shaoran no era una persona que supiera estar quieta en un solo lugar, además de que era independiente y orgulloso. Ya que… no encontraba otra razón por la que le ponía tanto empeño a su rehabilitación.

Obviamente Kōtaro notó ese cambio en la actitud de la chica, lo cual le dio curiosidad y algo de preocupación. ¿Cómo una persona que irradia una calidez como la suya, también tiene una profunda tristeza en su corazón?

-Si lo desea, puede hablar conmigo de lo que quiera – le propone mientras deja el carrito cerca de la mesa, observando la expresión sorprendida de la chica – tal vez piense que soy un chismoso o un entrometido, pero prefiero que piensen eso de mí a tener que ver personas como usted de esa forma

La castaña le mira en silencio por unos segundos, para luego cerrar la puerta, y sonreírle levemente, agradecida por su atención.

-No sabes cuánto necesito que alguien me escuche – admitió sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo, y es que no le importaba con quién está hablando, con tal de dejar salir todo lo malo que se estaba acumulando dentro de su ser. Él entendió que ella necesitaba ayuda, así que no duda en sus palabras

-Pues aquí estoy yo. Y no se preocupe, que no voy a cobrar por eso – le guiña un ojo al terminar de hablar, haciendo que ella sonriera otra vez

Tal vez, si se desahogaba con ese muchacho, podría superar las circunstancias más rápido. O eso es lo que más deseaba en este momento.

OOOOOOOOOO

Todo estaba en completo silencio desde que Tomoyo había terminado con su explicación, y ella estaba muy nerviosa por la seriedad de Shaoran, quien no decía absolutamente nada; ni un insulto, ni siquiera una reacción molesta típica de él… nada. Eso no era normal; eso es lo único en lo que ella podía pensar.

-Li… ¿Puedes decirme algo? – le pide con preocupación, consiguiendo que él le preste atención nuevamente y suspire pesadamente, cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos, y mirarle con una expresión serena que ella no esperaba

-Sí lo que me dices es verdad, significa que Sonomi Daidouji hizo varias tonterías, pero que al final de cuentas, resultaron bien para nosotros – concluye después de meditarlo unos minutos

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – estuvo a punto de preguntar; "¿Quién eres y qué es lo que le has hecho al verdadero Li?" Pero eso sonaba muy infantil para este momento, así que se contuvo de hacerlo, a pesar de ver la diferencia de actitud del Li que esperaba ver. Él al ver la reacción de la chica, se apresuró a explicarle sus razones

-Daidouji, si las cosas hubieran seguido como estaban, el matrimonio arreglado hubiera sido entre tú y yo, cosa que sería malo para Eriol ya que le gustabas, y también sería malo para mí ya que me sentiría el peor amigo del planeta – Tomoyo se puso a pensar en ese argumento de Shaoran, considerando esas circunstancias

-Bueno, debo admitir que es cierto. Yo no hubiera soportado ni una semana atada a ti, ya que mi pavor a ese tipo de uniones iba a sobresalir, y tú no tienes tanta paciencia como Eriol

-Exacto. Así que dime, ¿No es mejor que el matrimonio fuera entre Sakura y yo para que ese asunto le diera pie a Eriol para hablar contigo? Y aunque mi matrimonio con Sakura al principio estaba destinado al fracaso, con mi pérdida de memoria, su mentira y mi ingenuidad, al final, terminé… enamorado de ella – admite con algo de vergüenza, pero al ver la sonrisa tranquila de la chica, se calma un poco. Eso de ser sincero con cualquier persona ya no era tan complicado como al principio, solo que tampoco podía decir que era algo sencillo

-Tienes razón, Li. Gracias por tu ayuda, y espero que puedas arreglar las cosas con Sakura. Yo debo viajar a Londres, pero te prometo que Eriol no se va a casar con esa mujer

-Suena un poco loco, pero creo que confío en ti, Daidouji. Nos vemos después, gracias y buena suerte – se despide de ella, para irse por donde había venido, solo que ella le siguió, entrando ambos en el elevador – ah, es verdad, los dos vamos a otro lugar que no es este – dijo con una leve sonrisa nerviosa, y ella sonrió también, antes de quedarse callados, mientras esperan que el elevador los deje en el primer piso, y así poder irse cada uno a sus destinos

"_**Sakura, yo te prometo que no te dejaré sola de esa manera… a menos de que tú me lo pidas. Porque al igual que tú, sé perfectamente las consecuencias de lo que hice. Tú sabías que al mentir sobre nosotros era posible enfadarme, al igual que yo sé que al dejarte de esa forma, tú puedes estar enojada conmigo.**_

_**Pero pienso demostrarte que el único amor ilusorio que tuve, fue el que le tuve a Meiling, y que mi amor por ti, es completamente real y genuino. De hecho… como solo estamos casados por el civil, si logro resolver todo esto, estoy dispuesto a unirme contigo nuevamente… en una boda religiosa, para que seas doblemente mía… por el resto de nuestras vidas.**_

_**Si logro que me des el sí, yo te daré a cambio mi vida; seré tuyo por el resto de mi existencia, incluso más allá de la muerte… mi alma te pertenece a ti… mi amada flor de cerezo…"**_

Continuará…

¡Pobre de Eriol! Ahora sí está entre la espada y la pared. Cuando Tomoyo vaya a Inglaterra, se va a encontrar con una situación más compleja de lo que ella espera. ¿Eriol aceptará el matrimonio? ¿Qué hará el chico de lentes al ver a Tomoyo si se está convenciendo de que debe olvidarla? Y por último, ¿Shaoran podrá resolver su situación con Sakura?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 14. Tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos

Tomoyo se apresuró a llegar a la mansión Daidouji, donde apenas abrió la puerta principal, vio que su madre estaba esperándola. No le tomó mucha importancia y siguió su camino, solo que al subir tres escalones, se detuvo por unos momentos, sabiendo que su madre estaba acercándose a ella, así que se dispone a terminar ese asunto que creyó ya finalizado.

-Me voy a Inglaterra por unos días – Sonomi le mira con sorpresa e incredulidad, pero la pelinegra no se inmutó por eso – debo arreglar unos asuntos allá, pero prometo regresar, ya que también tengo cosas que arreglar aquí en Tomoeda – siguió subiendo los escalones, escuchando lo que su madre le dice

-¿Me odias? – pregunta con un claro temor, el cual le hace detenerse nuevamente, sin mirarle, pero siendo totalmente sincera

-No puedo hacerlo, y no tengo deseos de cambiar eso. Más que odio, estoy decepcionaba de ti, pero debo agradecer que los infortunios que causaste llevaron a cosas buenas – esas palabras de su hija eran inesperadas, pero le daban un poco de alivio

-¿Pensaste mejor las cosas? – Tomoyo se volteó a mirarla, con una expresión neutral, tratando de no parecer molesta con ese cuestionamiento. ¿Lo decía porque le ve más tranquila, o porque piensa que le justifica sus acciones? Esperaba que fuera por la primera opción, ya que no quería seguir discutiendo con ella

-No sé en que sentido dijiste eso, pero sinceramente, fue Li el que dijo algo similar – Sonomi abrió los ojos más de lo normal, pero la chica continuó antes de que su madre le dijera algún comentario – él no te odia ya que tanto él como Sakura se han enamorado, cosa que no hubiera sucedido si yo ocupaba su lugar – esa última frase confunde un poco a su madre, así que le volvió a preguntar algo

-Querrás decir que ella ocupó tu lugar, ¿No? – la chica de ojos amatistas frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso, comenzando a cansarse de esa conversación. No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que fue lo más directa posible. Si no apresuraba las cosas, no podría tomar el siguiente vuelo a Inglaterra, y debía hacerlo para llegar pronto con Eriol

-Te he de recordar que siempre fue el lugar de Sakura, ya que su familia era la principal heredera antes del matrimonio de su madre. Yo solo fui una intrusa que iba a ocupar su lugar, pero tú hiciste que Sakura regresara a donde pertenece. Incluso lo hiciste muy bien, ya que de haberlo hecho antes, Touya hubiese sido el afectado al casarse con una de las hermanas de Li. Regresaste a su familia al testamento cuando ellas ya estaban casadas, momento idóneo para que Sakura se viera afectada. Debo admitir que fue inteligente y a la vez absurdo, pero no busco profundizar más el tema por el momento. Hasta pronto mamá

La mujer ya no fue capaz de decirle nada, así que solo observó que su hija se iba al segundo piso, donde ya no la vio después de que cruzó por un pasillo. No tenía el derecho de retenerla cuando estaba tan decidida, ya que no valía la pena tenerla cerca si solo conseguía palabras tan directas de ella.

-Debo reconocer… que de todo lo bueno que ella ha aprendido… yo no le he enseñado absolutamente nada – incluso Shaoran Li le hizo dejar de lado su enojo, cambiando eso por una completa determinación. Si ya estaba decidida antes, ahora lo estaba más aún, y… un chico con el que había jugado al cambiarle de prometida, tampoco le odiaba, y había convencido a Tomoyo de que no la odie

Pero… eso solo le hizo sentirse peor de lo que se sentía.

OOOOOOOOOO

Touya, Yukito y Yue llegaron a la dirección que tenían desde hace un tiempo. Antes no fueron capaces de ver en qué situación estaba el matrimonio de Sakura, pero ahora iban a comprobarlo a como diera lugar. Estuvieron parados allí por casi media hora, hasta que Yukito suspiró resignándose.

-¿También se van a quedar parados aquí hasta que venga alguno de los dos? Creo que es más adecuado preguntar a la recepción si no salieron de viaje o si no se mudaron – les recomendó con una leve sonrisa, la cual pudo convencer a ambos

-Dudo mucho que se hayan ido de viaje, pero debo admitir que tienes razón – reconoce Touya después de unos segundos de silencio – con Sonomi Daidouji preguntamos y al menos ya sabíamos que iba a llegar pronto, por eso la esperamos

-Entonces vamos – indica Yue sin más, siendo seguido por su hermano y su amigo al elevador

No pasaron muchos minutos para que consiguieran respuestas, pero francamente, no esperaban lo que la joven del lugar les había contestado.

-¡¿Qué Sakura y el mocoso se fueron en distintos días?! – Yukito tuvo que hacerle a Touya una señal de silencio, ya que con ese grito había llamado la atención de las personas que pasaban cerca. El joven Kinomoto al ver eso, suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo – Explíqueme, ¿Ellos ya no viven aquí?

-No sabría decirle, ya que se llevaron maletas, pero en ningún momento dijeron que desocuparían el departamento. Incluso el joven Li regresó pero se marchó nuevamente sin decir nada

Esa explicación no tenía sentido, incluso si trataban de sacar conclusiones, había demasiadas posibilidades. ¿Será que ya se habían separado, ya que Li dejó el departamento hasta que ella se fuera? No, de ser así, no tendría sentido que después de regresar, se fuera otra vez. ¿Tal vez salieron de viaje como dijo Yukito? Tampoco era posible, ya que de ser así, ambos se habrían ido juntos y Li no habría regresado tan rápido.

-Por más que pienso en esto, no tengo una respuesta concreta – se resignó Yue, viendo en la expresión de Touya y Yukito que estaban en la misma situación. Sakura no contestaba ninguna llamada, cosa que tampoco era muy favorable para resolver ese misterio. ¿Podría ser que les estén ocultando algo?

-Lo mejor será buscar a Tomoyo – sugiere el de lentes, para sorpresa de ambos muchachos, pero no necesitaron ni dos segundos para entender a lo que se refiere

-Es verdad; ella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, así que lo más probable es que ella sepa todo lo que está pasando – Touya apenas dijo eso, sacó su celular y le marcó al número de su también prima segunda, con la que sinceramente no hablaba mucho, y menos después de que se enteró de todo. Por supuesto que no le estaba culpando, pero no quería fingir nada ante ella

Sin embargo, esta situación requiere este tipo de medidas.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que Tomoyo tardó en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, se escuchaba algo extraña para su tono de voz normal.

_-¿Bueno?_

-Tomoyo, soy Touya. Sé que tú sabes en donde se encuentra Sakura, ya que en el departamento en el que estaba viviendo con ese mocoso, ya no está ninguno de los dos – decidió ir directo al grano, mientras que Yukito se lleva una mano a la cabeza, avergonzado del poco tacto que tiene Touya cuando está impaciente por saber algo

_-Realmente no me dijo nada, ya que he tenido problemas con mi madre y todavía yo causé problemas que debo corregir, así que no he hablado con Sakura desde hace días _– si lo veía desde su punto de vista, no le estaba mintiendo a Touya, ya que era cierto que no había hablado con ella desde que terminó con Eriol, más tampoco le iba a decir sobre la suposición que le dijo a Shaoran, ya que no era adecuado que Touya y compañía fueran antes de que ese asunto se arregle, porque su presencia podría empeorar las cosas

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? – le cuestiona sin poder creerle, y la pelinegra del otro lado de la línea suspiró al escucharlo

_-Es la verdad; no puedo ver a Sakura a los ojos por el momento, no después de enterarme de lo que le hizo mi madre _– esas palabras fueron suficientes para sorprender al Kinomoto, quien se quedó en silencio mientras ella continúa hablando – _escuché la discusión que ella tuvo con ustedes, pero precisamente por eso, debo arreglar un asunto en Inglaterra antes de hablar con Sakura. Te puedo jurar que ella no me dijo nada _– por supuesto que era verdad eso, pero tampoco le iba a decir una posible pista para dar con ella, al menos no por el momento

Touya observa a los otros dos chicos presentes frente a él sin decir nada, hasta que suspiró con resignación y frustración. No tenía caso insistirle después de lo que había escuchado, ya que obviamente sería una pérdida de tiempo que no les llevaría a nada.

-Te creo, en serio. Espero que puedas arreglar todos tus asuntos pendientes, y disculpa por lo que nosotros causamos

_-No debes pedir disculpas, ya que ustedes no hicieron nada malo. De hecho, gracias a ustedes, tengo el valor que necesitaba desde hace años. Que tengas un buen día_

-Igualmente – termina la conversación, colgando la llamada después de decir eso. Tal parece que debían buscar a Sakura de otra forma, además de que ya entendía el porqué del tono extraño que usaba Tomoyo; estaba triste, pero a la vez decidida, cosa que le enorgullece de ella. Esta situación le ayudará a Tomoyo para que empiece a madurar, así que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila por el momento

Pero no iba a dejar el asunto de Sakura por la paz, porque iba a deshacer su matrimonio con Shaoran Li a como diera lugar. Su sexto sentido le indicaba que Sakura estaba pasando por un mal momento, y si ese mocoso era el causante, se iba a encargar de que se arrepienta hasta en sus siguientes 40 reencarnaciones.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura estaba sentada en el único sofá de esa habitación, mientras que Kōtaro estaba cerca de ella sentado también allí, ya que cabían dos personas sin problemas. Ella se sentía una tonta por hacer que él ocupe su tiempo en escucharla, cosa que no era justa, así que decide hablarle al respecto.

-Creo que no es correcto que te haga perder el tiempo, ya que estás trabajando – el joven le mira con una sonrisa leve, negando con la cabeza

-No tengo problema con eso. Solo dígame lo que quiera – le aconseja con un tono tranquilo que le ayuda a confiar más. Así que, después de meditarlo unos momentos, con la mirada baja y sus emociones apoderándose de su ser, comienza a dar su explicación

-Quiero que mi corazón deje de tener ese sentimiento de dolor y sufrimiento. Realmente no debería estar sufriendo por una persona que escogió a otra mujer en vez de a mí, ya que le mentí, pero no considero justo que después de haberle dedicado cada día… se olvide de mí con el simple hecho de estar al lado de ella – su voz se fue apagando lentamente, hasta que terminó cambiando su tono normal por unos leves sollozos, mientras que unas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, siendo cada vez más constantes. El dolor estaba pesándole cada vez más, como grandes y pesadas piedras que le impedían seguir avanzando

-¿No será que la dejó por despecho? – le pregunta él tratando de no ser muy imprudente, pero ella niega con la cabeza. Si fuera por eso, desde un principio no se hubieran llevado tan mal ya que Shaoran amaba a otra

-No lo creo, ya que nosotros solo nos unimos por un matrimonio arreglado. Estábamos comenzando a ser felices, pero yo siempre supe que tarde o temprano esa ilusoria felicidad se iba a terminar – Kōtaro desvía la mirada de ella, pensando por unos segundos, hasta que decide decirle su opinión, esperando que ella la tome en cuenta

-En la vida, hay que vivir de realidades, no de ilusiones – Sakura deja de lado su llanto, mirándole con impresión, ya que no se esperaba ese tipo de afirmación – no sé realmente lo que sucedió, pero vivir en una ilusión evitando la realidad, tarde o temprano debía terminar. Hay que aprender a aceptar la realidad por más dura que sea, y sobreponerse a ella para salir adelante y seguir con tu vida

Sakura se queda callada por unos momentos, mirando fijamente a la nada, y Kōtaro solo le observa sin decir palabra alguna. Ver sus ojos color verde esmeralda con esa tristeza no le gustaba, y eso que acaba de conocerla. Sabía que no debía perder el tiempo hablando con ella por su trabajo, pero no le importaba tanto.

-Tienes razón. Un amigo mío me dijo que debo aprender a quererme yo misma, ya que mi convivencia con Shaoran me hizo depender mucho de él. Shaoran dependía de mi también, incluso me dijo que eso significaba que había encontrado a su otra mitad… a su complemento… pero todo resultó ser una mentira que también se dijo a sí mismo – no quería culparle a él de lo que ella había causado, pero tampoco le podía justificar del todo que si no estaba realmente enamorado de ella, le haya dicho esas palabras tan hermosas que ahora le lastiman como una daga perforando su pecho

En lo que ella nunca le había mentido, era en su amor que sentía por él. Sin embargo, él se había dejado llevar por eso y le había dicho que también le amaba. Tal vez… al igual que Tomoyo, él solo se había dejado llevar por el momento y por su matrimonio para decirle eso. Por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba otra explicación.

-No debes llorar más: Después de una tormenta, volverá a brillar el sol – la castaña volvió a mirar al muchacho que estaba con ella, y ya no soportando más sus emociones negativas, lo abrazó, y él corresponde el gesto sin pensarlo siquiera, decidido a decirle algo más – si él realmente te amara, no te hubiera dejado de esa forma, así que no merece tu sufrimiento

Sakura miró hacia la nada, pensando en esas últimas palabras de Kōtaro. ¿De verdad Shaoran no merecía su amor y su tristeza? ¿Debía olvidarlo como él se había olvidado de ella al irse a Hong Kong? De ser así, tendría que hacerle caso a su consejo.

"_Me gustaría ser más fuerte. Tal vez Kōtaro tiene razón, y yo sigo perdiendo el tiempo pensando en Shaoran. Mi amor por él… me hace mucho daño…_

_Es extraño, no me siento incómoda con este muchacho. No digo que me guste o algo parecido, pero él tiene un aura cáli__da que me recuerda un poco a Shaoran… otra vez, pienso en él. Soy una tonta, él seguramente jamás regresará a Tomoeda, ya que sus padres lo obligaron desde un principio."_

OOOOOOOOOO

Eriol estaba recostado en su cama, lugar donde había estado desde hace un par de horas. No había podido dormir ni en el vuelo ni en casa, cosa que solo ayudaba más a alterar sus nervios. Estaba completamente solo en esa enorme habitación, recordando las quejas de Tomoyo por su soledad, las cuales estaban más presentes en este momento y tampoco eran pensamientos muy gratos para él.

Solamente tenía como compañía su almohada y ese eterno silencio, hasta que escucha que tocan a su puerta. Sin intención de levantarse, solo se removió en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo de esa habitación en la que en su niñez estuvo solo mucho tiempo, mientras que Nakuru y sus padres le dejaban solo, como si no le importara. ¿Cómo podía quererlos después de eso?

La respuesta era simple; Nakuru no era mala, incluso él fue el que le propuso ese acuerdo de que ella se fuera cuando quisiera y que él iba a fingir que siempre tuvo su compañía. Y en cuanto a sus padres, realmente ellos querían lo mejor para él, pero su perspectiva y la de ellos no era la misma. Él nunca les guardó rencor, ya que no quería tener ese tipo de sentimiento en el corazón. Solo quería tener a personas que no le dejen solo cuando más lo necesita, y él tampoco los abandonaría jamás.

-Sí eres Kaho, lárgate – es todo lo que respondió, sin moverse de su sitio siquiera. No tenía ganas de nada, y sus ojeras eran un claro signo de cansancio

-Soy yo Eriol, debo hablar contigo – escucha la voz de Nakuru del otro lado de la puerta, suspirando pesadamente y levantándose de la cama, yendo a abrir la puerta, y dejando entrar a su prima antes de cerrarla – te vez terrible – comenta apenas ve las ojeras del muchacho, quien alzó una ceja por esa tontería

-Gracias, estoy practicando para Halloween – dijo con sarcasmo, el cual hace que ella se riera un poco, cosa que le irritó - ¿Vas a burlarte de mí? Ahorita tengo un humor digno de Shaoran Li, así que no te recomiendo que hables conmigo

-¿Shaoran Li? – pregunta sin reconocer a nadie que se llame así, ya que no conoce a ninguna persona con ese nombre

-Mi mejor amigo de Japón. Él ni ha de estar enterado de lo que ocurre conmigo dado que tiene problemas con su esposa, y no quiero hablar con nadie por ahora

-Es que… cuando vine hace unos días, tuve una discusión con Kaho – comienza a explicarle, pero se detiene al ver que su primo se encoge de hombros, no tomándole importancia

-Eso no es nada nuevo; Kaho tiene como hobbie hacer arder el mundo con su sola presencia. Es más, me sorprende que no se haya hartado de sí misma – comenta con una sonrisa sin humor, pero no esperaba que Nakuru le mire con molestia

-Te lo digo porque debes saber la razón de su obsesión por ti, para que vayas con más cuidado

-¿Y eso a qué viene? Siempre me he tenido que cuidar de ella – no por nada escapó de ella yéndose a estudiar a Tomoeda después de discutir con ella en plena luz del día en un restaurante, para luego en la mansión de su familia convencer a sus padres de irse y discutir con Kaho por última vez en ese entonces

-Por eso mismo, debes saber todo de ella para poder liberarte de este matrimonio – Eriol frunció el entrecejo levemente, algo confundido con todo esto. ¿No era dinero lo que Kaho buscaba? Al menos los padres de esa mujer sí, así que supuso que ella buscaba lo mismo. Aunque a veces no parecía eso, pero no se había interesado en saber al respecto

-¿Y tú lo sabes todo de ella con solo haber discutido una vez? Yo he discutido con ella miles de veces – le cuestionó mientras se recuesta sobre la cabecera de la cama, esperando que ella continúe hablando

-Pero no te ha dicho lo que me dijo a mí. Además, a base de esa pista, me encargué de averiguar más sobre ella – el peliazul le mira en silencio por unos segundos, para después acomodarse mejor en su cama. Aunque no iba a dormir, estaba agotado, y francamente no quería seguir hablando con nadie, pero si Nakuru insistía, debía ser algo importante

-Ok, te escucho – se resignó la ver su mirada suplicante, y es que tampoco le gustaba discutir con mujeres. Aunque claro, Kaho siempre le sacaba de quicio. Pero bueno, si debía saber más de esa mujer, no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran había llegado al hotel que era su única pista, que obtuvo gracias a Tomoyo. Realmente deseaba que Sakura se encuentre en este lugar, ya que de no ser así, tendría que buscarla nuevamente desde cero. Se fue a la recepción, donde la mujer que atendía estaba ocupada con unos papeles, mientras que una chica del servicio estaba limpiando el piso cerca de ellos.

-Disculpe, ¿Me puede decir si aquí se hospeda Sakura Kinomoto? – pregunta con algo de impaciencia, pero la mujer no le mira siquiera, cosa que le estaba empezando a molestar - ¿Hola? Si no puede atenderme, al menos dígamelo antes de dejarme esperando como idiota – la mujer le mira de reojo, después regresando a lo suyo

-Hiromi, encárgate de esto. Yo debo arreglar un asunto – fue todo lo que dijo, antes de agarrar los documentos y entrar por una puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado"

Shaoran bufó con frustración, después mirando que la chica que limpiaba dejaba eso y se acercaba al registro del hotel.

-¿Es usted algún familiar o conocido de la persona? – le pregunta con curiosidad, aunque también era parte del reglamento del hotel

-Ella es mi esposa, y necesito hablar con ella urgentemente

-No es la primera vez que dicen eso – dijo con una leve sonrisa burlona, que irrita al joven castaño

-Es la verdad. Tuve una discusión con ella y me arrepiento de no haber aceptado mi parte de la culpa cuando debía, y ahora la busco para arreglar las cosas con ella – le revela dejándola impresionada por la sinceridad que demuestra en cada una de sus palabras, además combinadas con su mirada tan profunda y llena de soledad, le hicieron sentir una punzada en su interior

-Ok, voy a revisar – no pudo evitar creer en sus palabras, y es que por más inocente que parezca, ella estaba segura de que ese chico estaba enamorado de esa persona que busca. Ella deseaba que Kōtaro la viera de esa manera, pero ese era un asunto diferente. Después de un par de minutos, sonríe satisfecha – sí, se hospeda aquí, y si quiere con gusto lo llevo a la habitación

Shaoran por fin después de varios días, pudo sonreír con alivio y felicidad, cosa que sonrojó levemente a la chica que le estaba guiando por los pasillos. Si no estuviera enamorada de Kōtaro, juraría haberse enamorado de ese muchacho tan atractivo con solo ver esa sonrisa.

No pensando más en ello, llegaron a la puerta que él buscaba, y se dispuso a tocar, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se puso frente a él, cosa que le extraña mucho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si ella está enojada no le va a dejar entrar, así que con su permiso – dijo con una leve sonrisa, sacando un llavero y apartando la que corresponde a esa puerta, para usarla con cuidado y abrir la puerta lentamente – nada más que no vayas a regarla otra vez – le susurró con un leve tono burlón, pero en lugar de conseguir otra expresión molesta del muchacho, vio una sonrisa leve y un asentimiento de cabeza

-Te lo prometo. Muchas gracias… Hiromi – menciona su nombre al final, después de recordarlo, entrando a la habitación. Ella se quedó impresionada, incluso él mismo lo estaba, ya que no era común en él llamarle por su nombre a una persona que no conoce… o mejor dicho, no era común en él Shaoran Li que era antes, ya que este Shaoran, estaba dispuesto a ser una mejor persona para ser digno de Sakura

Pero lo que vio frente a sus ojos fue una escena que no se esperaba ni en sus peores pesadillas: Sakura estaba abrazando a un muchacho de su edad, perdidos en su mundo, sin notar su presencia. Cada segundo que pasaba viendo eso, era como una aguja que atravesaba su cuerpo, tal vez ni siquiera ese ejemplo era suficiente…

"_**No, no es suficiente, porque no era una aguja por segundo; eran 1000 de ellas en una sola. No pudo haberme olvidado tan pronto… ¿O sí? Hace tan sólo unos días me dijo que me amaba, y ahora la veo abrazando a otro. Mis ojos tiemblan, mis manos también lo hacen, y mi corazón, me pide a gritos hacer lo que sea para dejar de ver esto.**_

_**¿Sería correcto marcharme?**_

_**No, porque le prometí a Daidouji y a esta chica no cometer errores como ese otra vez. No se están besando… solo se abrazan, y eso no debe enfadarme. ¿Será ese chico el tal Yukito Tsukishiro? Nunca supe si ese hombre estuvo en la boda, ya que no me interesó en ese entonces saberlo. Ese fue otro de mis tantos errores.**_

_**¡Basta! Ya no quiero ser el mismo de antes. Me arrepiento de haber desconfiado de ella esa vez, y no quiero que vuelva y suceder. Voy a confiar en ella… aunque ahora a quien quiero dejar sin descendencia es a otro."**_

-Sakura – la voz del chico interrumpe el momento, ya que la mencionada le mira impactada, alejándose de Kōtaro apenas reaccionó. El otro muchacho miró a la chica y después al joven que le había hablado a ella, deduciendo rápidamente que se trataba del tal Shaoran. ¿Qué hacía ahí y cómo pudo entrar a la habitación? Seguramente Hiromi y sus actos imprudentes habían provocado eso

-Shaoran… - se levanta del sofá y se queda de pie en ese lugar, sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar. ¿Qué hacía Shaoran allí si se supone que estaba en Hong Kong con Meiling? Su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente causado por su sola presencia, pero todo lo ocurrido también le causaba tener presente esa herida en su corazón - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven Li camina lentamente hacia ella, pero deja de avanzar cuando estuvo a dos metros de distancia suya, ya que tampoco quería precipitarse. Además, ese chico seguía allí, cosa que le incomodaba mucho, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él mismo ante esa presencia desconocida.

-Acepto toda la responsabilidad que recae sobre mi – fue lo primero que dijo, para gran sorpresa de ambos presentes. Sakura vio la expresión seria del joven, la cual a pesar de ello no estaba combinada con esa severidad y frialdad que tanto temía ver en él – yo también tuve la culpa de haber sido tan ingenuo, y quise creer ciegamente en lo que me dijiste – bajó la mirada un poco, pero la subió segundos después para verle a los ojos y que ella sepa que está siendo sincero – por eso cuando recuperé la memoria, reaccioné así, porque creí que todo era mentira

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Kōtaro con incredulidad, y es que lo que acaba de decir ese castaño era demasiado absurdo para ser real. Shaoran le miró con frialdad al escucharlo, cosa que molestó a Kōtaro, y sorprendió a Sakura. El Shaoran del que se enamoró, siempre que había un muchacho cerca de ella que no fuera Eriol o él, ponía esa expresión, pero no se la dirigía a ella

-Haré de cuenta como si no hubiera visto ese abrazo, ya que por más celos que me den, confío plenamente en ti – la chica de ojos verdes esmeralda los abrió lo más que pudo, completamente anonadada por esa actitud del muchacho. Todo su ser estaba más tranquilo de ver que parecía ser el esposo que había cautivado su corazón

Sin embargo… por más que lo intentaba, no podía olvidar tan fácilmente lo que sucedió esa mañana en que recuperó la memoria. Ese cambio tan repentino de ahora no era normal. ¿Había ocurrido algo con Meiling? Esa duda estaba carcomiendo su ser.

-Disculpa, pero parece que confundes las cosas – habló Kōtaro con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, mientras se levanta del sofá, quedando algo cerca de Sakura, cosa que le molestaba más al castaño – Seguramente la mujer que buscabas te rechazó y por eso vienes por Sakura, pero no creas que la vas a convencer tan fácil – dijo con toda la intención de que Sakura no perdone a ese muchacho, ya que no era la primera vez que lidiaba con "Esposos tóxicos" como ese. Además, ella era una chica muy guapa, a la cual no podía dejar ir tan fácilmente

-¿Qué? – la chica cambia su expresión a una de tristeza y decepción, pero Shaoran apretó los puños con fuerza, enojándose

-¡Te equivocas! Sakura no es un plato de segunda mesa; es MI esposa, y aunque confío en ella, en ti no, así que te pido que te retires, porque quiero hablar con ella a solas – le dijo más como una orden que como una petición por el tono que usó, cosa que solo hizo que Kōtaro se colocara en frente de la chica, para sorpresa de ella y enojo del chico Li

-Ella estaba sufriendo mucho por tu culpa, así que pedirle disculpas no será suficiente

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero tu presencia no ayuda en nada – Kōtaro casi se ríe de ese comentario, pero se contuvo para responderle

-Ella ya se estaba poniendo bien hasta que llegaste. Una compañía sana da como fruto una sana conversación – dijo de la forma más sabia que podía aparentar, lo cual exaspera a Shaoran. ¿Quería decir que ese tipo de sentía lo suficientemente bueno para reemplazarlo como el esposo de SU Sakura? Si sintiéndose poco digno la quería a su lado, ¿cómo ese sujeto que era menos digno de darle algo bueno se sentía mejor que él?

-¿Compañía sana, tú? No me hagas reír. ¡Lo que tú querías era aprovecharte de ella por su tristeza! – le alza la voz perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, lo que causa la misma reacción de Kōtaro

-¡Yo no soy como tú! – le sorprendió mucho ver que ese castaño adivine tan rápido lo que quería de ella, pero no iba a revelarle eso. Apenas esas 5 palabras salieron de la boca de Kōtaro, el joven Li le fulmina con la mirada, ya casi no pudiendo contener sus impulsos de querer golpearlo

-¡No tienes idea de quién soy yo y de cómo soy, así que no tienes derecho de juzgarme!

-¡Cuando una persona lastima a otra una vez y le perdonan, seguirá lastimándote! – la castaña se sorprendió más al escuchar esa frase de Kōtaro, cosa que fue notada claramente por Shaoran, pero ella seguía pensando en esas palabras. ¿Será que si le creía a Shaoran, él iba a lastimarla? Sus acciones tan impredecibles no le dejaban pensar en otra cosa

-¡Deja tus frases sacadas del Google de una maldita vez! – le grita más fuerte el castaño mientras se acerca al joven, apretando uno de sus puños, listo para lo que sea que le calme las ganas de callarlo a golpes

-¡BASTA! – grita Sakura hartándose de la situación, dejando en completo silencio la habitación de ese hotel. Ella tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido, mirando fijamente al muchacho que acaba de entrar – Si viniste a verme diciendo que soy tu esposa, significa que no viste a Meiling… ¿Verdad? – le pregunta con la esperanza de que las palabras de Kōtaro sean una mentira; si Shaoran no vio a Meiling y regresó por ella, entonces no era por haber sido rechazado por Meiling

El castaño se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que incluso aceptó un beso de Meiling sin darse cuenta hasta que pudo confiar en su esposa? Aunque la primera vez que Meiling intentó besarlo, él le había rechazado, la segunda vez no, y de eso también se arrepentía. Sus celos se habían apoderado de él a pesar de que intentó no explotar de esa manera, pero ahora con ese estúpido comentario de ese intruso, no tenía ningún argumento a su favor.

-Yo… si la vi – le confiesa decidiendo ser sincero, ya que ha comprobado en carne propia que las mentiras solo eran una falsa alternativa que terminaría en fracaso tarde o temprano. Iba a tener que intentar explicarle todo, y solo esperaba que el Karma no le hiciera otra mala jugada precisamente ahora

Pero para su pésima suerte actual, vio que la expresión de Sakura volvió a cambiar, comenzando a derramar lágrimas nuevamente.

-Entonces… si es por eso…

-¡No es cierto! Sakura, sé que yo no te escuché en el momento que debía, pero te suplico que me escuches – por más que hacía el intento, no podía evitar sentir miedo de que ella no quiera escucharlo. Había hecho muy mal, pero no quería que ella pensara por más tiempo que ama a otra, cuando claramente no es así

-No lo sé… - murmuró con pesar, haciendo que Shaoran le mire con estupefacción – recuerdo perfectamente tus palabras de una noche antes de que recuperaras la memoria. Dijiste que era tu otra mitad, tu complemento ideal… pero te fuiste al día siguiente diciendo que arreglarías las cosas con Meiling. Y ahora, regresas diciendo que quieres hablar conmigo, reclamando tu derecho como esposo… del cual te habías olvidado como si nada cuando estuviste con ella. Por más culpa que yo tenga, no tiene sentido lo que haces

Shaoran comenzó a desesperarse por tener argumentos que le ayuden a convencerla, pero en este caso se estaba poniendo nervioso pensando que podría perderla si no dice las palabras correctas, cosa que obviamente, no le ayuda en nada.

-¡No lo olvidé! Estuve pensando en ti cada segundo. Debo admitir que intenté olvidarte, pero no pude hacerlo, por eso regresé. Me di cuenta de que cometí un error estúpido, y vine para arreglar las cosas con quien realmente debía hacerlo – Sakura baja la mirada, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Esa seguridad de Shaoran le recordaban a todo lo que le dijo antes de recuperar la memoria, pero… también quiere decir que si había intentado olvidarla, fue intentando regresar con Meiling, y eso le hizo sentir más tristeza que antes

-Solo quiero estar sola para pensar. No quiero a nadie en este lugar… por favor – ya no sabía que creer o pensar. Quería volver a creer ciegamente en Shaoran, pero el temor de que su amor sea una mentira le impedía hacerlo. Con ellos allí diciéndole cosas tan diferentes solo se ponía peor, así que quería estar sola, para así razonar ella mejor las cosas

-Muy bien, señorita Kinomoto, le deseo un buen día – Kōtaro se despide y se retira de la habitación, pero Shaoran no se movió de su lugar, cosa que Sakura notó inmediatamente

-Quiero aclarar mi propia mente, y hablando contigo solo me estoy complicando más las cosas – le explica su sentir para que el entienda, cosa que le molestó al pensar que se sentía mejor hablando con ese tipo que con él

-Si eso es lo que quieres, lo acepto, pero si lo que necesitas es hablar con una persona, no busques a otro tipo como ese, y mucho menos a ese – Sakura alza una ceja por esa advertencia, ya que eso contradice las palabras anteriores del muchacho

-Dijiste que confiabas en mi

-¡Lo hago! Pero no en él

-Entonces… ya no hablaré con él, pero tampoco contigo por ahora – se decide por esa opción para dejar ese asunto por la paz, observando y escuchando que él suspiraba pesadamente, cerrando los ojos, en un intento de tranquilizarse

-Bien – comienza a alejarse de ella, pero antes de salir de la habitación, se gira un poco para mirarle nuevamente. Era fácil deducir que ella por su tristeza y por culpa de las palabras de ese sujeto estaba perdiendo su confianza en él, pero si no lo ha rechazado por completo, quiere decir que todavía hay esperanza de que Sakura vuelva a creer en él, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad por mínima que ésta sea. Así que, teniendo en mente un recuerdo de sus días juntos, dice una última cosa – "Solo quería decirte, que donde sea que estés en el mundo, te voy a volver a encontrar pase lo que pase"

La castaña abrió más sus ojos que antes, los cuales brillaban intensamente, recordando perfectamente de dónde provenían esas palabras: eran las mismas que había dicho el personaje masculino llamado Taki en la película Kimi no na wa, cuando ya no pudo ver a Mitsuha. Esa escena era una de las más hermosas de la película, y ella misma le había dicho a Shaoran que le habían encantado esas palabras.

Vio como la puerta se cerraba, pero tenía presente aún a Shaoran diciendo esas palabras que tantas cosas le hacen sentir. Él no ha olvidado sus momentos con ella, a pesar de haber recuperado sus otros recuerdos. ¿Será que él le esté diciendo la verdad? Dejarse llevar por las palabras de Kōtaro no era la mejor opción, pero necesitaba pensar, aunque sea un solo día, en todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente.

Estaba aceptando la partida de Shaoran, pero justamente en ese momento, él había regresado. Obviamente no era sencillo regresar a lo que eran antes.

"_Pero… tampoco significa que eso sea imposible… No voy a creer ciegamente en Kōtaro, pero debo pensar sobre lo ocurrido con Shaoran. ¿Será que… si me ama a mí?_

_Ya no quiero ver esa mirada fría dirigida hacia mi, sé que yo cometí el error de mentirle, pero… ¿Por qué me cuesta trabajo creer que regresó por mi?_

_Porque ya me estaba haciendo la idea de que debía dejarlo ir, mi mente ya lo estaba aceptando, pero mi corazón no. Debo hacer que ambos estén de acuerdo en lo que debo decidir, ya que no quiero sentirme abatida otra vez. Si él se vuelve a enojar así conmigo… ¿Se iría otra vez buscando regresar con Meiling? Yo… ya no podría soportar eso una vez más._

_Pero estoy sintiéndome como Tomoyo cuando no confiaba en el amor de Eriol, y tampoco quiero tomar la decisión equivocada de alejarlo como si nada. Por eso quiero pensar con la cabeza fría antes de decidir algo, ya que esta elección, será la más importante de mi vida."_

OOOOOOOOOO

Kōtaro se acercó a Hiromi, quien estaba limpiando en el piso donde estaba la habitación de Sakura, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. De lejos, Shaoran había salido al pasillo y cerrado la puerta de Sakura, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Por qué le dejaste entrar a la habitación? – le pregunta Kōtaro a ella con molestia, cosa que le fastidia a ella

-¿Por qué estabas dentro de la habitación de esa chica? Ella está casada con él, y debes respetar eso. Ella solo pidió comida, pero te quedaste en la habitación como si nada – le reclama tratando de ocultar sus celos, además de que no le gustaba que fuera tan aventado con una chica casada. Y por si fuera poco, estaba impidiendo una conversación coherente entre ellos por su capricho

-Ella estaba muy triste, y me preocupé por ella – Hiromi se ríe de esa afirmación, para después mirarle con seriedad

-A mi no me engañas; Sakura Kinomoto te gustó al verla – el estúpido problema de Kōtaro, era que es un mujeriego, razón por la que ella no le decía lo que sentía por él. Y ahora por sus tonterías, estaba intentando separar a ese castaño de su esposa, solo porque le gustó

-¿Y qué si es así? Ella es muy bonita y necesita a alguien que la consuele

-Lo sabía – llegó Shaoran con ellos, mirando a Kōtaro con enojo y celos – al principio pensé que eras Yukito Tsukishiro, pero ahora que sé que acabas de conocerla, déjame decirte que no solo porque la veas bonita ya creas que debe tener algo contigo

-Claro que no, pero por algo se empieza, ¿No? Además, no la voy a lastimar como tú – Hiromi le miró con más enojo que antes, enfadada por su descaro. ¿Qué ganaba Kōtaro buscando problemas que no le conciernen? Se estaba metiendo en un asunto serio por idiota, cosa que tarde o temprano, le podría costar caro

Pero ninguno se esperó que Shaoran sonriera, de una forma inesperada; era una sonrisa burlona y descarada, que había aprendido muy bien de Eriol, aunque claro, ellos no lo sabían.

-Pues para que veas que no te la voy a dejar tan fácil, voy a registrarme en este hotel, en la habitación desocupada más cercana a la de MI esposa. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso, Hiromi? – si ese tipo quería jugar, él también podía hacerlo. No iba a dejar a Sakura sola con ese sujeto, aunque no esté en la misma habitación que ella, iba a impedir que ese chico tenga otra oportunidad de hablar con su esposa

-Sí, en seguida – Kōtaro observa con fastidio a ambos, volviendo a hablarle a Shaoran

-Eres un acosador – dijo para molestarlo, pero tuvo un efecto contradictorio, ya que ver que no quitaba su sonrisa solo le hartó más

-No, solamente soy su esposo, y no pienso dejar a MI mujer sola contigo otra vez. Así que vas a tener que soportarme, porque seré un huésped más de este hotel – termina de decir, antes de ver que ese tipo de iba, para después recargarse en la pared, quitándole algo de peso a su pierna. Obviamente no quería regresar por la muleta, pero debía dejar de olvidar que debe moderarse en sus movimientos

Aunque claramente, no pensaba mucho en eso, ya que estaba satisfecho de ver la expresión molesta de ese chico.

"_**¿Quién diría que me encanta joderle la vida a los pretendientes de Sakura? Ese es un lado de mí que ni yo mismo conocía hasta ahora.**_

_**Sakura, ¿De verdad mi amor por ti me ha cambiado tanto? Me desespera no poder tenerte a mi lado tampoco esta noche, ya que a pesar de dormir en el mismo hotel que tú, no estamos realmente juntos como yo quiero.**_

_**Te tengo tan cerca de mí… pero a la vez tan lejos… aunque yo me voy a encargar de que esto no dure mucho, ya que no soy el único que nota lo hermosa que eres, y temo perderte, más de lo que había temido perder algo en toda mi vida."**_

OOOOOOOOOO

-Buenas tardes, quisiera saber si puedo comprar un boleto de avión para viajar a Tokio lo más pronto posible – pregunta una voz femenina en una llamada telefónica, esperando la respuesta

_-Buenas tardes. Sí, existen boletos disponibles para un vuelo que sale en 3 horas. ¿Cuántos boletos piensa adquirir?_

-Solo uno, en primera clase si es posible, y de no ser así, el mejor que tenga disponible

_-Por supuesto señorita. ¿A nombre de quién será?_

-Li Meiling – dijo su propio nombre, mientras piensa en la razón de su próximo viaje

No podía permitir que Shaoran se vaya de su lado con una mujer que le hizo tanto daño. Incluso si no la ama a ella, se iba a encargar de arrancarle del corazón a la chica llamada Sakura Kinomoto. Verle tan lastimado por amar a esa mujer y no poder olvidarla fue horrible, y hasta se fue convencido de que si estaba enamorada de él, por culpa del mejor amigo.

¿Por qué no podía amarla a ella a pesar de todo lo que pasaron juntos? Tal vez su relación con él no fue digna de un cuento de hadas, pero Shaoran estaba dándole lo que siempre había soñado con él: aceptó su compromiso seriamente, iban a casarse cuando él terminara la Universidad, hasta le había propuesto hacer el amor con ella.

Se sintió una estúpida por no haber aceptado tener relaciones sexuales cuando él quiso, ya que de haberlo hecho sin protección, hubieran tenido un hijo y sus tíos no hubieran podido alejarlo de ella ni mandarlo a Japón. Hubieran sido felices juntos, ya que él jamás habría conocido a Sakura Kinomoto ni se habría casado con ella por los problemas económicos de esa familia. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a saber de los tratos que habían hecho su abuelo y el de esa familia? No le dijeron nada a propósito para que no hiciera nada.

-Lo voy a recuperar, él era mío hasta que lo apartaron de mi lado… Xiao Lang Li es mi futuro esposo

Continuará…

Have A Nice Life: Me sorprendió que dedujeras la futura aparición de Meiling, y es que Shaoran le dejó en claro que no la ama, pero para ella no fue suficiente. Después de tantos años de ilusiones, y de pensar que Sakura es la mala del cuento, tiene aún la esperanza de que Shaoran le corresponda algún día. ¿Es demasiado predecible mi Fic o tienes una gran habilidad para predecir las situaciones en las historias? Jejeje.

Sinceramente, son demasiadas emociones para Sakura, y no está mal que ella pida un tiempo a solas para pensar. A final de cuentas, ella no quiere salir lastimada, pero tampoco quiere hacer las cosas al trancazo como lo hizo Tomoyo. Quiere tomar la decisión correcta que va a definir un futuro a largo plazo, ya que no estaba tomando su matrimonio como el acuerdo de terminarlo en un año; estaba pensando en una posible unión por el resto de su vida.

Realmente algunas de las frases de Kōtaro son convincentes, aunque en el fondo ya se sabe que no busca solo ser la compañía de Sakura.

¿Conseguirá Touya deshacer el matrimonio de su hermana? ¿Qué cosa le dijo Nakuru a Eriol sobre Kaho? ¿Llegará Tomoyo a tiempo con Eriol? ¿Sakura logrará aclarar su mente? Y otra cosa… ¿Cómo va a influir la presencia de Meiling en Tomoeda?

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Muy bien, quiero decirles que si ven primero que escribo sólo de una pareja, no se enfaden, ya que una mitad está dedicada a una pareja y la otra mitad a la otra, y es que por la diferencia horaria de Inglaterra y Japón, los sucesos de una pareja tuvieron que pasar antes que los de la otra, por eso mismo lo hice así.

Liz Padilla: ¿Pensaste que era el final? Jejeje la verdad no, y no vayas a creer que estoy alargando todo como lo hacen otras personas jajaja, yo tenía pensado desde un principio todo esto. Si no tengo casi toda la historia en mente antes de escribirla, no podría continuar, y creo que ya lo había mencionado jeje. Pero también como ya dije antes, cuando empecé a publicar ya tenía gran parte de la historia hecha, solo que siempre debo "afinar" algunos detalles de ortografía y redacción (aunque todavía no soy una experta, doy mi mejor esfuerzo)

Sakurale 27: Jajaja no voy a hacer que el avión de Meiling se estrelle, así que lamento desilusionarte XD Por cierto… ¿No vas a decir nada sobre Eriol y Tomoyo porque viene algo "suculento" con ellos? Jajaja, ¿qué cosas piensas? En este capítulo no hay lemon, así que también lamento eso jeje. Pero falta poco para eso. Ya dije que no soy experta en eso, y para hacer dos lemon quiero hacer las cosas bien… solo espero lograrlo =_=U

Agradezco todos sus comentarios y saludos, ¿Me había tardado mucho? Vaya, jajaja, yo pensaba que no tardaba tanto ya que hay personas que tardan meses o años en actualizar. Pero bueno, quiero que sepan, que aunque no respondo todos los Reviews, leo todos y cada uno de ellos, y respondo a dudas que puede tener más de una persona. Si hay algunas que no respondo, no es por ignorarlas, es porque responderlas sería adelantar algo que no quisiera revelar tan pronto.

Bueno, sin más parloteo, les dejo leer lo que sigue.

Capítulo 15. No te dejaré

Tomoyo había empacado sus cosas y se había marchado de la mansión Daidouji. Tardó un rato en llegar al aeropuerto de Tokio, donde después de poner en orden sus papeles, pudo comprar un boleto a Londres, aunque el hecho de tener que esperar 10 horas con 6 minutos para llegar era un poco desesperante, ese tiempo a solas consigo misma le iba a ayudar.

Obviamente iba a tener que cambiar los yenes japoneses por libras esterlinas cuando estuviera en Inglaterra, pero en eso pensaría después. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para abordar el avión, cuando palideció por completo ante lo que sus ojos color amatista observaban detrás de un vidrio de una tienda para turistas. Unas cuantas personas que pasaban le miraban como si estuviera loca, pero a Tomoyo eso muy poco le importaba, ya que su cabeza solo tenía lugar en ese momento para lo que acaba de ver.

Pudo correr directo a ese sitio, tomando entre sus manos una revista internacional, y aunque no estaba en japonés, ella podía leer muy bien el inglés.

Solo que eso le hizo sentirse todavía peor que al principio. Y es que la portada de esa revista, tenía la noticia que a pesar de ya esperarla, le causaba rabia consigo misma. Así que fue a la página 11, indicada por el índice, viendo que todo empeoraba más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

"¿La pareja perfecta? ¿O la pareja disfuncional?"

"Según una entrevista personal con los magnates Hiragizawa, su único hijo se unirá en matrimonio con una mujer que es un poco mayor que él. Lo curioso es que Eriol Hiragizawa no ha estado presente en Londres para confirmar dicha afirmación, pero se dice que llegará en muy poco tiempo para que su boda con la señorita Kaho Mizuki se realice.

Algunos afirman que la noticia era de esperarse, mientras que otros dicen que la boda se adelantó dado que el señor Hiragizawa cayó enfermo de cáncer de pulmón, y quiere que su hijo se una en matrimonio antes de su partida.

No se había sabido nada del muchacho heredero de la fortuna Hiragizawa después del escándalo que hizo su ahora prometida con él en pleno restaurante teniendo una acalorada discusión, después enterándonos de que se fue a estudiar al extranjero. ¿De verdad esos dos son el uno para el otro? ¿Será que de verdad del odio al amor solo hay un paso? Estaremos pendientes de cada paso que den, y veremos cómo se mantiene la relación ante los medios de Londres."

-Ahora sí, soy una desgraciada – susurró después de haber estado 3 minutos sin decir ni hacer nada, para luego ir a la caja donde estaba una chica atendiendo – quiero comprar esta revista

Eriol estaba pasando por más dificultades de las que creía, ya que conociéndolo, era capaz de aceptar el matrimonio por la enfermedad de su padre. Si no lo detenía y lo sacaba de esto rápido, él iba a terminar atado a una mujer que solo le causaba problemas.

Según la revista, Eriol todavía no llegaba a Inglaterra, así que no era de ese mismo día, ya que él se había ido la tarde del día anterior. ¿Después de lo que está pasando, él le perdonará por haberlo dejado solo cuando más la necesitaba? Temía por la respuesta, pero no podía abandonarlo otra vez…

"Porque… creo que estoy enamorada de él. No puedo volver a decirle eso sí no estoy completamente segura de ello, ya que se lo prometí a Li, pero…

Por no haberle hecho caso a mi corazón, por cobardía, le rompí el corazón en el momento menos indicado. Tenía miedo de fallar en el intento, de que si me esforzaba podría no valer la pena… y terminé imitando a mi madre en las acciones egoístas y poco inteligentes. Conseguí lo que quería en ese momento; lo alejé de mí, y…

Ahora lo quiero a mi lado más que nunca. Quieras o no, volveré a tu lado, Eriol Hiragizawa. No volveré a dejarte ir."

Con esa actitud, abordó el vuelo, sabiendo que a pesar de lo que tardaría en llegar, si eran las 3:30 PM de ese día, y llegaría en 10 horas con 6 minutos, lo que en Japón serían las 12:36 AM del día siguiente, serían las 4:30 PM del día en el que estaba ahora al llegar a Inglaterra, ya que había 9 horas de diferencia horaria, siendo Japón el adelantado para Inglaterra. Sonaba complicado, pero a base de eso, si tenía algo de suerte, vería a Eriol poco después de llegar, ya que la mansión Hiragizawa no estaba muy lejos del aeropuerto.

OOOOOOOOOO

Miraba por el balcón de su habitación después de haber dormido un poco después de varias horas de intentarlo. Su vista estaba fija en el patio trasero de la propiedad de la familia Hiragizawa, para escuchar segundos después que la puerta de su habitación se abría, y detectando el aroma fuerte de un perfume caro, suspiró con resignación, antes de hablarle a esa persona que acaba de entrar.

-¿Qué quieres Kaho? No estoy de humor para discutir contigo – la mencionada le mira con una leve sonrisa, sentándose en la orilla de la cama algo desacomodada del muchacho

-Solo quería preguntarte si habías dormido bien – Eriol rodó los ojos, pero trató de contestarle lo más amable que pudo, a pesar de que no quería hablar con ella. Aunque… tal vez podría servirle de algo

-Pues tomando en cuenta la noticia sobre mi padre, no fue sencillo conciliar el sueño, pero unas pastillas para dormir son de gran ayuda en estos casos – le confiesa sin avergonzarse de tener que recurrir a eso, ya que tampoco era un fármaco dependiente o algo por el estilo

-Espero que no te vayas a exceder amor – una segunda vez diciéndole algo tan dulce fue el límite del joven Hiragizawa; no soportaba más esa actitud de Kaho

-Kaho, basta. Sé que no me estás hablando a mí – le afirma con seriedad mientras se acerca a ella, sentándose en la cama, solo que a un metro de distancia. No le gustaba hablar con ella si iban a discutir, pero era peor todavía que le trate bien, sabiendo de antemano la razón de ello

-Pero si no hay nadie más que tú – le comenta sin entender a lo que se refiere, y es que parece que Eriol no había dormido muy bien, pues decía cosas carentes de sentido

Pero para el muchacho si lo tenían, y mucho, así que decidiéndose por ser directo, comienza a aclararle su duda.

-Al principio no tuve interés de saber sobre tu vida personal, ya que creía que solo te importaba el dinero. Pero el día de ayer Nakuru me dijo algo muy interesante – la mujer le mira con curiosidad, pero a la vez no le veía el caso que le preste atención a la loca de su prima

-¿Qué se supone que te dijo? – Eriol esperaba esa pregunta, y se dispuso a contestarle lo antes posible y sin dudar de lo que le diría

-Discutieron hace unos días cuando ella llegó, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con los planes que tenían de la boda. Pero curiosamente, le dijiste algo que no entiendo – hizo una breve pausa, pero sin perder ningún detalle del rostro de la mujer, ya que quería comprobar si todo lo que le dijo Nakuru era verdad – dijiste que no ibas a permitir que regrese con Yūko Ichihara, cuando yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre – Kaho abrió los ojos un poco más que antes, para luego fruncir levemente el entrecejo

-No sé de lo que estás hablando – Nakuru Akizuki se las iba a pagar algún día por haber hablado de más, pero claro que Eriol no debía saberlo. No iba a permitir que después de estar tan cerca de tenerlo a su lado, se lo arrebaten. Sin embargo, Eriol ya lo sabía, y estaba complacido de ver cómo estaban resultando las cosas

-Lo sabes, porque de lo contrario, no pondrías esa expresión. Yo no conozco a esa persona, y tampoco soy la persona que buscas – dijo con toda intensión de acabar con ese asunto de una vez, ya que si lograba hacerle confesar la verdad, podría ir con sus padres para detener la boda antes de su inicio

Pero Kaho no se la iba a dejar tan fácil como pensaba.

-¡Tú eres la persona con la que voy a pasar el resto de mis días! Así que deja de ser tan terco – le alza la voz buscando que él se distraiga del asunto y comience una discusión con ella. Esa era su única oportunidad de zafarse de lo que el joven Hiragizawa estaba tratando de causar. Pero no imaginó que Eriol sonriera levemente, como si esas palabras fueran precisamente lo que estaba buscando

-¿Terco como quién? ¿Tu ex-novio Reed Clow? – ella no dijo nada, completamente impactada, lo cual solo significaba que había dado en el clavo – Kaho, según lo que averiguó Nakuru, él y su novia murieron 4 años antes de que me conocieras. Solo porque viste mi parecido físico con él, comenzaste a creer que él y yo éramos el mismo – dijo completamente seguro de lo que decía. No le gustaba para nada tener que saber algo así, pero después de este día, seguramente Kaho debía ir con un especialista

-¡Cállate! – le alza la voz a la vez que se levanta de la cama, completamente furiosa – no me tomes por loca, que eso no te va a funcionar para deshacer el compromiso a estas alturas del partido. Tú y yo ya estábamos comprometidos años antes de lo que dices, así que no me vengas con esos disparates

-Pero casualmente te interesó el matrimonio cuando me conociste directamente. ¿No es verdad? – le cuestionó con una ceja alzada, observando que ella se alejaba de él y se dirigía a la puerta

-En algo tienes razón; te pareces a él, pero solo porque ambos son igual de desesperantes. Yo solo quise ser amable, pero como veo que no estás de humor, te dejo por hoy – dijo dispuesta a irse y no hablar más con él por el momento, siendo algo que por su puesto, no le convenía al peliazul

-Espera, ahora que viniste, debemos dejar claro este asunto – no debía permitir que ella se fuera como si nada; ahora que estaba tan cerca de la libertad, no iba a dejarse vencer por ese encierro

-¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo? Te tengo noticias; yo no quiero en esta ocasión – se alejó al ver que le estaba siguiendo, saliendo de la habitación y caminando por los pasillos. Pero al ver que él insistía, se estaba hartando de su presencia, más no iba a ceder tan fácilmente

-Kaho, no me evites, que detesto que me hagan eso – le reclama con una combinación de molestia y melancolía, ya que incluso Kaho por unos segundos, le estaba recordando a Tomoyo

-Tú me evitaste por años, así que no me vengas con ese reclamo tan ridículo – se burla de él en otro intento de iniciar una nueva discusión con él, pero antes de que el joven le conteste, una sirvienta de la mansión se acerca a ellos, con un poco de timidez

-Disculpe joven Hiragizawa – el mencionado voltea a verla, pero nota que Kaho aprovecha eso para seguir alejándose de él

-¿Qué? – pregunta con impaciencia, tratando de acabar con esa interferencia rápido

-Lo buscan

-¿Quién es? – no conocía a casi nadie de Londres a pesar de que era su hogar, ya que realmente antes no hablaba con nadie que no fueran Nakuru o sus padres, y no fue hasta que llegó a Tomoeda que comenzó a hablar un poco con Yamazaki, para después hacerse el mejor amigo de Shaoran, hasta que también se hizo amigo de Sakura tiempo después. Y claro, también contaba...

-Me dijo que le reconocerá al verle – la chica interrumpe sus pensamientos, logrando sacarle un suspiro de resignación, para luego ver que Kaho ya no estaba en su rango de visión

-Más le vale a esa persona que sea importante, porque acaba de quitarme tiempo valioso – se queja mientras se dirige a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso, justo a la sala principal, con una velocidad que demostraba su poca paciencia en este momento

Pero al pisar el último escalón, todo su cuerpo quedó petrificado en ese sitio, mientras que sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Frente a él estaba una chica de cabello negro y ojos color amatista que lleva puesto un vestido lila, con la falda a la altura de las rodillas, y con unas zapatillas del mismo color, combinando perfecto con una bolsa lila que reconoce muy bien… era la que le había recomendado comprar cuando la siguió al centro comercial. Su corazón casi se detiene al terminar de bajar las escaleras por completo, admirando a esa persona cada segundo.

-Hola Eriol – le saluda con una leve sonrisa divertida, y es que verlo en esas circunstancias casi le hizo reírse; el joven estaba algo despeinado, vestido con lo que obviamente era una pijama que consiste en una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de tela del color de sus ojos, además de que estaba descalzo. Era la primera vez que veía a Eriol de esa forma, pero eso no le quitaba su atractivo

-Tomoyo… ¿Qué haces aquí en Londres? – ella al ver que él estaba serio, decide confesarle desde el principio la verdad de su estadía en Inglaterra. No iba a dejar que sus temores se apoderen de ella, ya que él no merecía más dolor de su parte

-Eriol… vine para pedirte que no cometas el peor error de tu vida. Sé que te fallé, pero después de lo que pasó, no pienso abandonarte, incluso si no me quieres cerca de ti, no te dejaré solo otra vez

-¿Qué? – apenas y reacciona ante esas palabras tan llenas de seguridad y seriedad, observando con asombro que las amatistas que son sus ojos, no estaban evitando su propia mirada como antes

-Estoy al tanto de tu situación, y créeme que estoy pensando en cualquier solución que sirva para que la locura del compromiso se acabe, pero necesito tu ayuda para poder ayudarte a ti – continúa con su explicación al ver que él ya no le decía nada, pero eso solo le intriga más que antes

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso ahora? – le pregunta al estar en silencio por unos segundos, esperando que ella le responda con sinceridad. Cuando fueron novios ella nunca quiso hablar de eso, y él respetó su decisión para no incomodarla. Pero ahora, Tomoyo estaba demasiado enfocada en ese tema, buscando una solución para ayudarle. Por más que ese cambio le agradó, también era un poco inusual que fuera tan rápido, porque… ella le dijo que no era suficiente hace pocos días…

Ella por un momento baja la mirada, pero no se deja llevar por su temor de ser rechazada por él ahora. Si quería recuperarlo, debía admitir su estupidez. Por no haber sido sincera antes, ahora estaban en esta situación, y francamente, ya estaba lista para comenzar desde cero.

-Porque fui una idiota que no quiso dejarte en la calle por mi culpa, pero que tomó eso de excusa por miedo a que no valiera la pena – a pesar de que esa explicación no fue muy amplia, fue suficiente para causarle miles de sentimientos encontrados en el peliazul de lentes, solo que obviamente, no fueron más que negativos

-¿Qué no valiera la pena? – el joven Hiragizawa sintió un nudo en la garganta que casi le impide hacer esa pregunta, pero lo consiguió, aunque en el fondo, no tenía muchos deseos de que ella le respondiera sus preguntas, si eso iba a lastimarlo más - ¿Entonces qué haces aquí si piensas que lo nuestro no vale la pena? – no tenía sentido que ella vaya a verlo solo para decirle eso. No toleraba escuchar su voz en ese momento, cada sensación agradable y dulce que tiene al verla, Tomoyo la estaba matando con sus palabras dejando solo sensaciones desagradables que no quería tener ya

-Es que ya no lo pienso ahora… - intenta explicarle todo, pero él comenzó a alejarse de ella subiendo las escaleras, para gran sorpresa y temor de la pelinegra. ¿Por qué se iba de esa forma? - ¡Espera! – él no se detiene a pesar de haberla escuchado, pero decide continuar hablando, con un tono serio que no había usado nunca con ella… hasta ahora

-Perdóname por no ser lo que estabas esperando esa vez y tampoco ahora, pero no tienes que venir a ayudarme solo porque te sientas culpable de mi partida; esa ya debía pasar de todas formas. Buenas tardes… Daidouji – no quería tenerla a su lado solo por lástima; eso solo iba a dolerle más que antes

-¡Eriol, escúchame por favor! – el muchacho ya no le hace caso, y al terminar de subir las escaleras, se aleja por un pasillo, donde Tomoyo ya no podía verlo, cosa que le dio más miedo a la chica, ya no pudiendo más con su tristeza - ¡Yo Te Amo! – le grita con gran fuerza, esperando que él al escucharla regrese y que acceda a una explicación. ¿De verdad no quería escucharla? ¿Tanto era su odio hacia ella después de lo que le hizo? Debía decirle todo, si tan solo le diera una oportunidad para demostrarle que estaba cambiando, la tomaría sin dudarlo

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, así que no lo soporta más, ya no queriendo quedarse más en ese lugar, ya que ahora era Eriol el que parecía no quererla en su vida, salió de la mansión lo más rápido que pudo, dejando la puerta abierta.

Pero ella no había notado que… él le observaba a lo lejos, con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, completamente impactado, mientras que todo su cuerpo estaba agitado como su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente, causado por las últimas tres palabras que había escuchado salir de la boca de la chica. ¿Tomoyo lo ama? ¿Será que… ella fue a buscarlo para decirle eso? Era muy valiente de su parte enfrentarse a él, y tal vez… la habría aceptado nuevamente…

De no ser porque… seguía comprometido con otra…

Cerró los ojos al recordar ese impedimento, en un intento de calmar a todo su ser para que ya no reaccione de esa forma, solo porque el amor de su vida le estaba diciendo nuevamente que le amaba.

"**Tomoyo… perdóname, pero todavía no soy libre. No cometeré otra vez el error de esperar que seas mi fuerza, la amatista que me ayudaría, ya que no quiero que Kaho sepa de tu existencia hasta que ya esté liberado del compromiso. Si supieras todo lo que me dijo Nakuru, solo te quedarías a mi lado, cuando debo alejarte por el momento. Te arriesgaste mucho el día de hoy, pero por fortuna, Kaho no está cerca. Lo único que temo es que pudo haber escuchado ese grito.**

**Yo También Te Amo, pero… por ahora debo callármelo. Porque si no… terminarás involucrada como Yūko Ichihara cuando se hizo novia de Reed Clow…"**

Pero él no sabía que Tomoyo salió de la propiedad, pero no continuó alejándose de ella. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sus sollozos se hicieron presentes… pero su decisión estaba tomada. Su corazón estaba sufriendo, pero sentía que estaba bien, ya que seguramente, este dolor fue el mismo que le había causado a Eriol cuando le dijo que no era suficiente. Se lo merecía, así que no iba a quejarse de ello.

"Te dije que no iba a dejarte solo, y voy a cumplir con mi palabra, aunque no quieras tenerme cerca. Si lo que quieres es dejar de verme, está bien, pero te voy a ayudar en lo que pueda, para que dejes de estar atado a esa mujer."

OOOOOOOOOO

Ya era de mañana en Japón, y Touya junto con Yukito estaban esperando que Yue regrese del encargo que le hizo el joven Kinomoto. Por supuesto que el Tsukishiro de lentes sintió muy drástico el método que quiso usar, pero como fue por mayoría de votos y Yue estuvo de acuerdo, no tenía más remedio que apoyarlos.

Sentados ambos en unas sillas afuera de una oficina, cada uno estaba callado, solo que cada vez que Yukito veía impaciente a Touya, le decía algo para calmarlo.

Pronto vieron llegar al joven de cabello largo, quien tenía una expresión neutral como la mayoría de veces.

-¿Y bien? – le pregunta Touya esperando una respuesta favorable

-Después de que Kobayashi rastreó su celular, nos enteramos de que Sakura sigue en Tomoeda, y se localiza en un hotel que no está muy lejos de aquí – Yukito sonrió con alivio, mientras que Touya suspiró más tranquilo

-Perfecto, solo es cuestión de ir a buscarla y saber porqué no está donde se supone que vive, además de sacarle la verdad sobre su situación con el mocoso

-Entonces vamos – se anima Yukito mientras se levanta de su asiento, seguido por los otros dos. También quería ver a la pequeña Sakura, y saber cómo se encuentra. Si estaba bien todo con ella y con su esposo, iba a calmar las cosas con su hermano y con Touya

Pero de tener problemas con ese muchacho, tal vez apoye la causa de sus dos acompañantes. No le gustaban los conflictos, pero prefería eso a que Sakura sufriera si es que ese era el caso.

OOOOOOOOOO

Una castaña estaba sentada en una banca que se encontraba en el patio trasero del hotel en el que se hospeda, porque desde que se había levantado, había ido a ese lugar a pensar en todo lo que le ha ocurrido últimamente. La fresca brisa de la mañana mueve lentamente sus cabellos, de una forma tan delicada que combinaba perfecto con su rostro al cerrar sus ojos, aspirando el aroma de los cerezos que estaban frente a ella.

Estaba completamente sola en ese sitio, libre de las discusiones de esos dos chicos… o eso es lo que ella pensaba, ya que desde la ventana de su habitación, en completo silencio y admirando cada detalle de su amada, Shaoran se había percatado de que Sakura estaba allí, y es que casi no poder dormir no fue solo algo que le pasó a ella la noche anterior, si no que él apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño.

"_**Sakura, me sigo sintiendo un imbécil al no haberme dado cuenta que tú amor por mí no era mentira. Quiero decirte que no te quiero cerca de ese mujeriego, porque Hiromi Tsuzuki ya me contó todo sobre el tal Kōtaro Hishinuma. Voy a salir, voy a hablar contigo, y te diré lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que me odio a mí mismo, porque a pesar de todo, a ti jamás pude odiarte. Ni cuando empezó nuestro matrimonio, ni cuando recuperé la memoria…**_

_**Tal vez… siempre estuve destinado a amarte, y por eso nunca te odié, aún cuando no sentía nada por ti."**_

Se dirige a la puerta por donde iba a salir, abriéndola y no dudando de nada… hasta que vio frente a sus ojos a la persona que menos esperaba…

-Hola Shaoran – le saluda esa chica de pelo negro y ojos rojos como los rubís, con una sonrisa leve, viendo que el mencionado apenas estaba reaccionando ante esta situación repentina, y demasiado inoportuna

-Meiling, ¿Qué haces aquí? Precisamente en este lugar es donde menos deberías estar ahora – salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, sabiendo que sería peor meterla allí para que no la vieran, y es que sería mucho peor si Sakura o ese tal Kōtaro la veían dentro de la habitación. Lo mejor sería sacarla del hotel inmediatamente

-Vine a decirle a esa mujer que deje de engañarte – el joven Li frunció el entrecejo, observando que no muy lejos de ellos, estaba Kōtaro con una expresión burlona, haciendo que le hirviera la sangre. ¿Cómo es que contactó a Meiling? ¿O es que ella fue la que viajó a Japón para verlo? Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades no importaban, ya que estaba allí, y no debía estarlo

OOOOOOOOOO

Touya, Yukito y Yue llegan al hotel que buscaban, llegando a la recepción, donde la verdadera recepcionista no estaba más que perdiendo el tiempo, así que Hiromi los atendió.

-Disculpe… ¿Puede decirme en qué habitación se hospedan Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li? Somos conocidos suyos, y queremos visitarlos. De hecho, el castaño de allí es el hermano mayor de Sakura – dijo a la vez que señala a Touya, con una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con las caras del mencionado y del otro acompañante

-¿Eh? – ella tragó saliva, algo nerviosa, pero no podía negarse a la amabilidad de ese muchacho, además de la seriedad de los otros dos. Así que, resignada, revisó lo que le pidieron – Habitación 56 y 57, en el piso… - no termina de decir cuando los otros dos se alejan rumbo a uno de los dos elevadores que habían, haciendo suspirar pesadamente a Yukito

-Perdone, es que son algo impacientes… - trata de decir el joven de ojos color miel, pero es interrumpido al momento

-¡Yuki, si no vienes, te dejaremos atrás! – le llamó Touya con seriedad, así que Yukito no tiene más remedio que seguirlos, por supuesto, después de haberle preguntado en qué piso estaban esas habitaciones

Entraron al elevador, y después de que Yukito indicara el piso donde debían ir, Yue se cruza de brazos como acostumbra, pensativo.

-Lo curioso es que no se hospedan en la misma habitación cuando se supone que están casados – menciona de la nada, solo que Touya le mira con una ceja alzada

-¿Curioso? Yo diría que es lo mejor – dijo como si nada, y Yue asintió con la cabeza después de ese comentario

-Tienes razón – Yukito suspiró nuevamente al escuchar a su hermano, pensando otra vez en cómo es posible que tengan una mente tan cerrada a veces. ¿No era lo más normal que estando casados, estuvieran en la misma habitación? Sea o no una situación extraña, esos dos dirían eso de todos modos

-No tienen remedio – murmuró mientras se recargaba en la pared del elevador, esperando que lo que sea que esté pasando, se resuelva pronto

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran seguía intentando razonar con Meiling, cosa que al parecer, era imposible. Con cada argumento que le daba, ella se quejaba y decía su opinión, lo cual le estaba cansando y preocupando. ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura llegaba y Meiling decía esas cosas frente a ella?

-Entiende que Sakura no me está mintiendo más; ella me ama tanto como yo a ella, así que no puedo permitir que le digas algo que empeore las cosas – la pelinegra le mira con molestia y frustración, pero a la vez con algo de confusión

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ella ahora duda de mi amor, así que si me estuviera engañando, me hubiera aceptado en el momento en que llegué – le dice otro argumento que esperaba le ayude con esto, pero al ver que ella solo se ponía más enojada, supuso que lo tomó de otra forma

-¿Qué no entiendes que se está haciendo del rogar para que le creas? – Shaoran apretó los dientes, hartándose de su necedad

-¡Basta Meiling! No quiero discutir contigo, pero tampoco quiero perder a Sakura, así que debo pedirte que te marches

-¡No lo haré! Apenas pude dar contigo después dete fuiste – se quejó cruzándose de brazos, siendo su último comentario algo que intrigó un poco a Shaoran

-Hablando de eso… ¿Se puede saber cómo me encontraste? – miró a Kōtaro de reojo esperando que no haya sido él, aunque veía complicado que él supiera como contactarla si no sabía nada de ella

-Fácil, por el uso de tu tarjeta de crédito que es financiada por la empresa de nuestra familia. La usaste para pagar tu estadía en este hotel ayer, y apenas lo supe tomé un vuelo a Japón – le dice como si nada, cosa que sorprendió más y preocupó al joven castaño. ¿Tanto era su afán de tenerlo a su lado? Se sentía cada vez peor de no poder corresponderle, pero ella misma vio que él intentó mandar a su corazón, cosa que no consiguió

-Mei, por favor, si quieres podemos hablar en otro momento y en otro lugar, pero ahora no – intenta pedirle lo más amable que puede, haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que le quedaba, haciendo pensar un poco a Meiling sobre esa opción

-¿Qué te pasa Li? ¿Se te juntó el mandado? – pregunta Kōtaro con diversión, pero luego escucha pasos acercándose, observando que llegaban desde el elevador unos sujetos que no conocía, siendo sólo uno el que se acerca directamente al chico Li, quien seguía molesto con las estupideces de Kōtaro

-¿Dónde está Sakura? – le interroga Touya apenas llega con él, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía con Meiling, y por supuesto, llamando la atención de los presentes

-¿Disculpa? – Shaoran le mira seriamente, cosa que también hace ese tipo, pero no tardó mucho en recordar dónde los había visto antes, siendo precisamente el día de su boda con Sakura – espera… ¿Tú eres el hermano mayor de Sakura?

-Sí, por eso te exijo que me digas en donde está mi hermana, como también quiero saber el porqué no están en ese departamento donde se supone que estaban viviendo – Shaoran se sorprende al escucharlo, entendiendo al instante que ellos ya habían ido al departamento cuando Sakura y él se habían marchado

¿Cómo diablos le va a decir todo lo que ha pasado? Dudaba mucho que le creyera ese tipo, ya que Meiling teniéndole confianza tardó en creerle sobre su amnesia. Aunque tal vez Sakura podría convencerlo, pero… mentir no es una especialidad de la chica, y decirles la verdad del trato que hicieron en un principio fue algo que prometieron no decirle a nadie más que a Daidouji, Eriol, y a Meiling…

Palideció un poco al pensar en la última persona que lo sabía, sin saber que hacer ahora.

"_**Maldición, Meiling. Que no se le ocurra decirles, porque su versión no me va a ayudar en nada."**_

-Es complicado, pero te lo explicaremos después. Ahora debo arreglar un asunto con mi prima – le dijo mientras toma a Meiling de la muñeca derecha, comenzando a alejarse de ellos, pero ella se soltó al no tener un agarre fuerte, regresando a enfrentarlos

-¡Nada de eso! Ya que sé que es el hermano, debo decirle las verdades sobre su hermana – empezó a hablar, extrañando a los tres recién llegados – esa mujer todo lo que ha hecho es lastimar a Shaoran, le mintió por mucho tiempo y ahora se hace la víctima para que Shaoran se deje engañar otra vez

-¡Ya no digas eso! – le calla el castaño cada vez más alterado, observando después las expresiones incrédulas de esos tres

-¿Se puede saber de qué habla está chica? Sakura sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien – pregunta Yue sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad, incluso Yukito estaba con esa misma expresión, ya que no le gustaba para nada que hablen así de Sakura

-Esta chica tiene nombre, y es Li Meiling, así que respeta. Además, estoy hablando solamente con la verdad. ¡Esa mujer solo quiere separarnos a Shaoran y a mí! Él va a casarse conmigo apenas se separe de esa mujer, y te aseguro que no será cuando se cumpla el plazo de un año como acordaron

El chico Li por primera vez quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, ya que ver la expresión furiosa del hermano de Sakura, la molesta del peli plateado, la sorprendida del de lentes, incluso la incrédula de Kōtaro, solo estaba aumentando sus nervios y desesperación. ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura estuviera allí y no en el patio trasero del hotel? Era lo único que agradecía de lo que estaba pasando, pero claro, a él le tocaba resolver todo ese embrollo si no quería involucrarla a ella.

Pero, justo en ese momento, ella subió por el otro elevador del edificio y se quedó observando desde la esquina de un pasillo donde no se notaba su presencia, en un completo shock. ¿Cómo es que estaba pasando esto? Su hermano Touya, Yue, Yukito… y Meiling estaban hablando de ella, mientras que no se daban cuenta de que ella estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

No podía estar más tiempo mirando, así que regresó por donde había venido, haciendo que se cierren las puertas del elevador, y recargándose en la pared apenas eso había pasado. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir, y sus sollozos fueron aumentando conforme bajaba cada piso. Miraba el suelo fijamente, mientras que gotas lo iban mojando poco a poco. Cada una de esas gotas representan cada momento feliz que se desvanecía con este suceso, solo que… en su interior, seguían siendo recuerdos que ya sabía que no iban a volver.

"_¿Por qué huí de allí? Me siento una cobarde… pero no puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo te atreviste a venir por mí si después de todo, vas a casarte con ella? Quisiera regresar el tiempo, disfrutar de tus besos una vez más, de esa sonrisa que me llenaba de alegría el alma, y quedarnos congelados en ese momento, para que no sucediera lo que ahora hemos vivido. ¿Por qué no puede concederse ese deseo? ¿Por qué hay personas que deben ser felices a costa del sufrimiento de otras? Eso no es justo… no para los que sufrimos._

_Ellos no sabían nada del trato que él y yo hicimos, pero ahora… todo se ha ido por el drenaje. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si ellos me encuentran, solo me van a hacer preguntas al respecto, y lo que menos quiero ahora es tocar el tema._

_Solo quiero alejarme por un rato, y regresaré apenas deje de llorar, se los prometo."_

Cómo nadie supo de la presencia corta de Sakura, todo seguía igual con ellos, pero quien se atrevió a romper ese tenso silencio, fue Touya, quien razonó mejor lo que escuchó. Comenzó a pensar en que realmente, esa situación era perfecta para lo que quería hacer. ¿Qué caso tenía enfadarse? Eso significa que nunca tuvieron noche de bodas, o que a excepción de la boda civil, no se han besado ni nada.

-Muy bien, entonces si lo que deseas es separarte de mi hermana, solo deben firmar unos papeles de divorcio y serás libre para casarte con esta señorita

-¡Vaya, eso es ser razonable! – exclamó Meiling con una sonrisa de satisfacción, volteando para ver a Shaoran - ¿Lo ves? Si el hermano está de acuerdo, solo debemos convencer a esa chica de que firme y serás libre para casarte conmigo

-Sí eso es lo que quieren… - comienza a decir Yue con su actitud de siempre, pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso dentro de la paciencia de Shaoran Li

-¡CÁLLENSE! – el potente grito del muchacho sobresaltó a Meiling y a Kōtaro, mientras que Yukito estaba impactado, Yue y Touya estaban algo impresionados. De solo ver la expresión severa y la mirada fría como el hielo dirigida a todos, nadie más decía nada, hasta que Meiling intentó hablarle para calmarlo

-Shaoran… - él no le presta atención, y ella no hace otro intento de hablarle, ya que tenía algo de miedo por esa mirada. Sabía muy bien que él no le haría daño a nadie, pero con esa sola mirada, era suficiente para entender que nada iba a detenerlo

-Ella y yo estamos casados porque nos amamos, ¡esa es toda la verdad! Al principio todo era un estúpido teatro, y ustedes lo sabían perfectamente, solo que ignoraban que ella y yo íbamos a divorciarnos apenas se cumpliera un año de matrimonio. Pero… esa farsa se fue convirtiendo en una realidad, por más cursi y ridículo que suene… ¡Así que solamente matándome van a conseguir separarme de mi esposa! – sonaba algo drástico decir algo como eso, pero esas eran las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Incluso estaba completamente seguro de que ni la muerte iba a separarlo de Sakura Kinomoto

-¡Ella es mi hermana, así que tus estupideces no me van a convencer! – continúa alzándole la voz para hacerle ver que no le tiene miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero eso solo le dio el impulso que necesitaba para estallar por completo, harto de todo y de todos

-¡Me vale mierda si te convence o no, yo no lo dije para conmover a nadie! ¡Lo dije porque quien está diciendo la verdad soy yo! – ese último grito fue el definitivo, con el cual se alejó con rumbo a un elevador, poco importándole haber dicho una grosería frente a varias personas. No es algo que le guste hacer, pero ya estaba en su límite. ¿Quién diría que el correcto Shaoran Li iba a mostrar otra faceta suya que apenas conoce, y todo por Sakura?

Bajó por un elevador del hotel, dirigiéndose al patio trasero del mismo… pero Sakura ya no estaba allí.

-Si buscas a tu esposa, ella acaba de salir del hotel, ya que dijo que iría a caminar, y que regresaría pronto para aclarar las dudas de todos – escuchó la voz de Hiromi acercarse, volteando a verla y comprobar que no era su imaginación

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó aún más desesperado que antes. Si Sakura había dicho eso, significa que escuchó parte de la discusión, pero… no la había escuchado toda - ¡Si regresa, avísame a este celular por favor! – le toma de la mano y agarra un lapicero que ella tenía en esa misma mano, anotando su número, y con una mirada de preocupación y temor que le hizo sentir muy mal por no haberla detenido

-¡Sí, descuida! Te avisaré a ti antes que a nadie más

-Gracias. Regreso después – estaba listo para marcharse en búsqueda de Sakura otra vez, pero Meiling salía del otro elevador, alcanzándolo apenas lo vio

-¡Shaoran! ¿Por qué haces esto? – el castaño bufó con frustración al verla, viendo que ella se detuvo cerca de él

-Meiling, creí que ya te había quedado claro. ¿Por qué haces esto tú? No entiendo cómo insistes tanto, si ya te dije que ella no tuvo toda la culpa del enredo en que nos metimos – ella baja la mirada un poco al escucharlo, sintiéndose regañada por él

-Es que… no quiero verte así otra vez – le dice con preocupación y tristeza, cosa que le hace sentir mal a Shaoran. Era comprensible que después de haberla ilusionado otra vez se comporte así, ya que le había hecho tener esperanza nuevamente en esa relación. No podía culparle por ello, pero si quería arreglar las cosas con Sakura, tenía que hacerlo antes con Meiling para que no suceda algo así otra vez

-Mira, entiendo que los momentos que pasamos juntos fueron algo agradable y que no volveré a olvidar – ella alza la mirada con un pequeño brillo de emoción, pero él al ver eso, decide continuar hablando – sin embargo, debes entender que las cosas no son como quisiéramos que fueran. Sabes muy bien que yo quise regresar a lo que éramos antes, pero siempre terminaba recordándola a ella

-Lo sé, pero...

-No, ya no hay pero – le interrumpe al ver quería decirle algo para convencerlo – te dije que te quiero, eso es verdad, y a quien amo es a alguien más. Estás cometiendo el mismo error que yo, por eso no estoy enojado contigo. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad y el cariño de primos que siempre te tuve. Alguien más llegará a tu vida y ocupará ese lugar que yo quise ocupar, y vas a ver que a quien realmente le corresponde estar a tu lado, no es a mí

La pelinegra quedó anonadada al ver esa madurez de Shaoran, ya que a pesar de que siempre fue muy maduro desde pequeño, ahora era maduro en otros aspectos. ¿De verdad esa chica estaba haciendo tantas maravillas en él? Cuando él estaba contento solo de probar comida deliciosa, cuando se reía de que a su amigo tampoco le gustaba el chocomenta... ¿Será que sus cambios causados por ella si eran para bien?

-Veo que ya elegiste tu propio camino, ¿No es así? – por más que le costaba admitirlo, debía respetar su decisión. Al principio había viajado porque ya no quería que siguieran lastimando a su adorado Shaoran, pero... tal vez ella misma estaba impidiendo su felicidad, y eso es lo que menos quiere

-Exactamente – responde con una sola palabra, que decía todo, y que bastaba para entenderlo al fin

-Creo... Que ya lo entendí... – murmuró después de unos segundos de no decir nada, y él sonríe levemente al ver que era sincera. Esto era lo mejor para ambos, simplemente esa relación era algo que no olvidarán, pero solo debía quedarse así; como un bonito recuerdo que no debía arruinarse

-Gracias, ahora debo irme. Nos vemos, Meiling – fue lo último que escuchó que le dijo, para ver después cómo se iba corriendo, solo que a un par de cuadras lejos del hotel, tuvo que detenerse, recargando su mano derecha en la pared de una casa, con dolor en su pierna izquierda

"_**Si antes consideraba que el Karma era justo, ahora pienso que se desquita con la persona equivocada. Una cosa es que esa Ley Universal que me haga sufrir a mi, y otra muy distinta es que le haga daño a ella. Sakura ya no merece más dolor del que le causé, y sin embargo, todavía siguen haciéndole sufrir las circunstancias.**_

_**Sakura… ¿En dónde te has metido ahora? ¿Y por qué mi corazón me transmite una enorme sensación desagradable de miedo y preocupación?"**_

Justamente como lo ha hecho en estos últimos días, hizo lo posible para no enfocarse en el dolor de su cuerpo, si no en el del corazón, así que comienza a dar pasos lentamente, ignorando por completo todo, menos su determinación. ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en encontrarla? ¿Qué le hacía ser tan descuidado con su propio cuerpo si se trataba de una chica solamente? ¿Por qué tenía esa infinita desesperación por encontrarla?

"_**Porque ella forma parte de la única etapa feliz de mi vida, y no quiero que eso se acabe. Por unos días creí tontamente que al perder la memoria había dejado de ser yo mismo, pero la realidad es que… eso me dio la oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo quién era Shaoran Li en verdad. El mundo en el que me había encerrado me impedía ver la realidad, pero con Sakura, descubrí el gran valor del verdadero amor. ¿Ridículo? Así es el amor siempre.**_

_**Ya no te alejes Sakura, por segunda vez no. No lo soporto. El único consuelo que tengo es que no te llevaste ninguna maleta, pero debo hablar contigo sin interrupciones de una vez por todas.**_

_**Seguiré adelante, no permitiré que me detenga un dolor sin importancia. Ya no volveré a abandonarte… ya no te dejaré sola, Sakura."**_

Continuará…

Por favor no me critiquen por las estupideces que ahora comete Eriol XD ni tampoco porque Sakura volvió a irse, ya que como dijo Shaoran, no se llevó maletas esta vez. La verdad es que hay adolescentes peores que ellos, solo que tampoco justifico sus acciones.

Sobre lo de Kaho… Ejem… se verá después, no diré nada más al respecto por ahora.

La verdad es que este capítulo me salió muy largo y tuve que partirlo a la mitad, razón por la que lo veo mal. Parece como si se me estuvieran acabando las ideas y que la escapada de Sakura solo es eso como la primera vez… pero… ¿Se dan cuenta del porqué Shaoran siente ese miedo y preocupación? No saquen conclusiones apresuradas, es todo lo que diré por ahora, aún no llega "El Momento" XD creo que soy mala al imitar a las CLAMP en eso de la incertidumbre, pero no me tardaré mucho en continuar.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! Detesto actualizar los lunes, pero hoy tuvo que ser así jeje.

Capítulo 16. Dejando el miedo de lado

Cuando Shaoran pudo caminar otra vez, ya no se esforzó por correr, sabiendo que no llegaría lejos si lo intentaba. Su vista estaba de un lado a otro, y su boca solo preguntaba a las personas que se encuentra, ¿Ha visto a una castaña claro de ojos verdes esmeralda? Sin obtener resultados favorables, cosa que le estaba hartando, pero no iba a rendirse, por más que la vida le ofrezca la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pasó por un puesto de periódicos y revistas sin darle importancia, pero quedó impactado al ver una en la que Eriol aparece exactamente en la portada con una mujer que no conoce, así que toma la revista y al abre en la página 11, leyendo precisamente lo mismo que Tomoyo había leído hace poco. Leer sobre el padre de Eriol y del escándalo que provocó la partida de Eriol a Japón, solo confirmaba que tenía problemas serios, y que no estaba allá para apoyarlo.

-Que no cometa una estupidez, por favor – saca su celular y marca el número de su amigo, esperando que le conteste, pero le indicó que estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio, por lo cual dejó de insistirle – si te casas, no te lo perdonaré – susurró a la vez que observa la revista cerrada, luego viendo que decía algo más que le interesó ver, así que la abre en la página 18, donde comienza a leer el significado de una palabra que influye mucho en su vida

"_**El Karma es una ley universal que te recompensará por cada buena acción, pero te castigará por cada mala, pues el sufrimiento solo es una prueba para comprobar si eres o no merecedor de la recompensa que te prepararon, y de serlo, luego de pagar el precio del sufrimiento y dolor, vendrá a tu vida felicidad y gozo. Pero en el caso de no ser merecedor, la vida seguirá lastimando tu alma y sentimientos.**_

_**El equilibrio dicta que para merecer recompensas es necesario pagar un precio, y de causar dolor a otro ser sin culpa, también debes pagar el precio por el dolor causado. Tarde o temprano, en un día o hasta en 10 años, no importa cuánto tiempo tarde, el Karma te dará lo que mereces, sea premio o castigo, pero siempre cumple de algún modo. Esta ley universal no debe tomarse a juego, porque de ella depende tu éxito o ruina en la vida…"**_

Deja la revista donde la había tomado, siguiendo con su búsqueda. Si él tuvo dolor causado por el accidente… ¿era un castigo o una prueba para merecer la recompensa? Últimamente ha pensado que el Karma solo estaba castigando sus malas acciones, pero… ¿Alguna vez lo ha premiado por las buenas acciones que hizo?

"_**Ya lo entendí. Cuando quise regresar a Japón y cuando llegué al departamento sin encontrar a Sakura, el Karma me estaba castigando por haberle lastimado. Pero… lo que está haciendo ahora mismo, es ponerme a prueba, para saber si soy merecedor o no de la recompensa que profundo vida me ha preparado. Y esa hermosa recompensa… es el amor de Sakura."**_

Ya no quería huir de sus propios sentimientos, y mucho menos quería que Sakura lo hiciera, ya que ella era una chica que siempre enfrenta sus problemas y adversidades. Ahora puede ver claramente que este matrimonio arreglado era parte de su destino, y que si aceptó ese día un trato como ese si supuestamente amaba a otra mujer, era porque el destino era tan caprichoso como para crear un amor profundo y verdadero hacia Sakura Kinomoto. Y realmente, debe admitir que no se arrepiente de ello.

La buscó por la calle donde estaba, pero no daba con ella, así que intentó nuevamente preguntándole a las personas con las que se topaba.

-Disculpa – le llama ahora a una chica de secundaria con su uniforme, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, quien se acerca a él con una sonrisa al ver que el joven que le estaba llamando es muy atractivo

-Dígame si le puedo ayudar en algo

-Sí, es que estoy buscando a una chica de mi edad, de cabello castaño claro algo corto y ojos color verde esmeralda. Tiene la piel clara y es un poco más alta que tú – eso le decepciona a ella, pero también le dio curiosidad saber porqué buscaba a esa chica que menciona

-¿Es su novia? – Shaoran sintió que sus mejillas adquirieron un rubor rojizo, pero negó con la cabeza fuertemente tratando de enfocar su mente en la situación, ya que no debía sentir pena de algo así, y menos si Sakura ya es legalmente su esposa - ¿No lo es? Entonces no entiendo porqué la busca – dice al ver que él había negado con la cabeza, pero el joven reacciona ante esa otra pregunta

-Ella es mucho más que una novia; ella es mi esposa y la amo – su seguridad fue tal que la chica se decepciona por completo, pero ya era demasiado bueno para ser verdad el conocer a un joven como él y soltero – quiero saber si la has visto o no – repite con impaciencia, ya que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esa niña de secundaria

-Bueno… sí, se fue por allá – dijo señalando hacia una esquina indicando que se había ido por el lado derecho, recordando a una chica de la edad de él que pasaba mientras lloraba, pero no se atrevía a decirle ese detalle

-Muchas gracias – después de decir eso, se aleja de ella en esa dirección, dejándola sola en la calle. Ahora que tenía más exacta la ubicación de su esposa no iba a seguir perdiendo su pista

-¿Por qué los hombres perfectos como él son inalcanzables? – pregunta la joven hacia la nada cuando ya no lo veía cerca, antes de continuar con su camino, deseando encontrar a uno como él algún día

OOOOOOOOOO

Por más que sabía la hora que era en donde estaba, Eriol no podía dormir otra vez, viendo que el reloj de su habitación tenían las 12:24 AM., significando que en Japón eran las 9:24 AM del mismo día… o noche en el caso de Inglaterra, ya que solo era cuestión de unas horas para que amaneciera.

Quizá no pueda conciliar el sueño por no adaptarse aún al horario tan diferente de su hogar después de vivir tanto tiempo en Japón, pero ni siquiera se molestó en tomarse otra pastilla para dormir, ya que quería resolver una duda de una vez por todas. ¿Cómo era posible que Tomoyo lo haya encontrado si nunca le dijo su dirección de Inglaterra? Podría haber sido por su número de teléfono contratando a alguien para rastrearlo… o bien pudo haber sido algo menos drástico, pero igual de importante, ya que a una sola persona en Tomoeda le dio su dirección.

Se sentó en la cama donde antes estaba acostado, tomando su celular y encendiéndolo, viendo que tenía una llamada perdida de Shaoran, comenzando a marcar su número, esperando que le conteste, cosa que fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.

_-Hiromi, ¿Ya llegó Sakura al hotel? – _su amigo sonaba desesperado, pero eso no impidió que Eriol sintiera curiosidad por lo que acaba de escuchar

-¿Disculpa? Shaoran, la próxima vez que contestes una llamada, revisa si es de la persona que esperas o no. Tú me habías marcado antes. Además, ¿Quién es Hiromi, y por qué le llamas por su nombre si nunca haces eso con personas que no conoces?

_-Ah, perdón Eriol, es que estaba esperando encontrar a Sakura. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste y yo regresé a Tomoeda. Sakura se fue del departamento donde vivíamos y tuve que buscarla dando con ella en un hotel, pero Meiling, el hermano de Sakura y dos amigos del hermano llegaron a hacer su escena, y ahora debo encontrarla otra vez – _le explica lo más resumido que puede, sorprendiendo a su amigo al ver que no solo él tenía problemas. Pensó que tal vez ya estaría resuelto el asunto de Sakura y Shaoran, pero acaba de saber que no es así

-¿Y la tal Hiromi es alguien del hotel?

_-Sí, y le pedí que me avise si ve a Sakura regresar. Y la razón por la que le llamo por su nombre… pues… _\- escuchó que el tono de Shaoran cambia un poco, algo incómodo con lo que iba a decir – _cuando Sakura confía en alguien, le empieza a llamar por su nombre, así que quiero intentar hacer lo mismo. Dicen que cambiar lo que eres por una persona no está bien, pero en mi caso, estaría demostrando quién soy realmente, por ella_

El joven de lentes debía admitir que su mejor amigo se estaba cambiando mucho, pero era para bien, al igual que Tomoyo… y fue precisamente por amor… era simplemente impresionante que haga algo así, sintiéndose satisfecho de haberle llamado cuando el castaño estaba en Hong Kong.

-Mira, debo reconocer que estás haciendo un esfuerzo admirable, pero por alguna razón, he llegado a pensar que tú le diste mi dirección de Inglaterra a Tomoyo – esperó la respuesta del chico, pero al escuchar que solo estaba respirando, sin decirle nada, suspiró con frustración – Shaoran, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Tomoyo no puede estar cerca de mí, no cuando Kaho se ha hecho un peligro peor – bajó la voz cuando dijo eso último, dejando a su amigo algo sorprendido por esa acción de Eriol

_-¿Qué hizo para que bajes la voz como si fuera película de terror? Si es lo que creo que es, no te atrevas a hacerlo – _el joven Hiragizawa por unos segundos se ríe de la tontería de su amigo, pero continuó con su explicación

-No he comprobado que haya hecho algo malo tal cual, pero tengo sospechas. Así que… tuve que dejarla irse de mi casa, para no ponerla en riesgo mientras me quito a Kaho de encima – del otro lado de la línea, Shaoran miró al cielo implorando porque se trate de una estúpida broma, pero claro, últimamente nunca se le concede lo que quiere

_-¡No me jodas Eriol! Ya me di cuenta porqué te gustó Daidouji desde el principio: ambos son igual de inmaduros e inestables. Ella no se va a rendir tan fácilmente después de que fue a buscarte. ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque ella está haciendo lo mismo que yo. Sigo buscando a Sakura, porque la amo, porque cometí un error, y si ella está en problemas yo iré indudablemente a ayudarle. Después de que ella se ha decidido, seguramente buscará la forma de ayudarte aunque no quieras_

-¿Me estás diciendo que te compadeces de ella solo porque quieres que Sakura te perdone a ti? – su pregunta tenía un tono sarcástico que a Shaoran le estaba irritando. Tal vez en el fondo sea cierto ese cuestionamiento de Eriol, pero independientemente de eso, el peliazul se comporta de una manera que no tolera – además, todavía no cumples con tu tarea que te encargué. Sigues sin arreglar las cosas con tu esposa

_-Para tu información maestrito de segunda, ya hice lo que me pediste, solo que no es tan fácil como parece. Pero olvídate de mis problemas por un rato y toma en cuenta mis argumentos. Sé de tus problemas y créeme que yo tampoco la tendría fácil, pero no tiene caso complacer a tu padre en sus caprichos mientras aprovecha su enfermedad para ello. ¿Por qué se te hace tan difícil enfrentar la realidad? ¿Por qué te cuesta demasiado trabajo aceptar que Daidouji y tú ya no deben separarse?_

El chico de lentes tardó en responder esas preguntas, y es que realmente no tenía una respuesta convincente para que Shaoran le deje en paz. Solamente diría lo primero que le venga a la mente.

-Porque tú tienes más suerte en el amor que yo – dijo con un leve tono burlón, pero estaba mezclado con melancolía

_-No sabía que tener más suerte que tú sea enamorarme de alguien por un accidente automovilístico y amnesia postraumática _– el Hiragizawa debía admitir que era un buen punto, ya que realmente Shaoran de haber sufrido mayores daños no estaría vivo. Pero no quería lidiar más con él, no ahora

-Detalles más, detalles menos – nuevamente Eriol sacó de sus casillas al joven castaño. ¿Qué era ese afán de decirle tantas estupideces en tan pocos minutos?

_-¡Escúchame bien Harry Potter sin cicatriz! _– el de lentes quedó estupefacto por lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ya que Shaoran sabía perfectamente que él odia que le comparen de esa manera - _¡Me dijiste cobarde por huir de mis sentimientos, y ahora yo te digo cobarde por huir de tus problemas con ella! _– Eriol cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchando cada palabra que ese chico le estaba diciendo - _¿Qué estás esperando para romper ese compromiso? Sea cual sea la dificultad, dijiste que ibas a dejarlo todo por ella. Tú no eres el único que está sufriendo, así que piensa mejor en lo que haces _– no iba a ser un mal amigo después de lo que el de lentes había hecho por él, así que aunque fuera por llamada, tenía que hacerle entrar en razón de un modo u otro

Eriol ya no tuvo argumento o comentario sarcástico para negar las palabras de Shaoran, ya que en eso él tenía razón; Tomoyo fue solamente para verlo, y él se fue sin darle la oportunidad de hablar. Le estaba pagando con la misma moneda sin darse cuenta… y eso es lo que menos quería hacer.

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias por tus palabras, y deseo que puedas encontrar a Sakura

_-Gracias a ti, y yo espero que no olvides que no estás solo, aunque estemos a kilómetros de distancia. También deseo que tus problemas se resuelvan _– fue lo último que escuchó, para luego ver que había colgado la llamada. Nunca logró entender porqué veían a Shaoran como si fuera una mala persona. Cada ser humano comete errores, y solo pueden perdonarse si está realmente arrepentido de ellos… cosa que precisamente, estaba haciendo su amigo

"**No voy a temer de Kaho, no ahora que ya tengo la clave para liberarme de ella. No sólo lo haré porque Shaoran me lo pidió o porque Tomoyo no merece sufrir… esto debí hacerlo por mí desde un principio. Ahora, lo hago por una vida feliz al lado de las personas que de verdad me quieren a su lado, Sakura, Shaoran… y Tomoyo…"**

OOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que en ese momento se encontraba en un lugar donde casi no pasaba gente, por unos instantes pensó que era mucho mejor para que nadie le viera derramar lágrimas mientras caminaba, pero unos minutos después de ese pensamiento, se pudo dar cuenta de que las calles por las que estaba pasando eran unas cada vez más alejadas de los lugares que ella conoce.

Aunque al principio no le había tomado importancia, al cabo de unos minutos pudo notar que una persona iba detrás de ella desde hace más de 5 calles. Decidió no alarmarse y tratar de pensar que era una simple casualidad el que ese hombre estuviera tomando ese camino por algún motivo más importante que el de ella, ya que ella realmente no tenía a dónde ir ni sabía a donde se dirige ella misma.

Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, sus nervios aumentaron, ya que el hombre que se veía de unos 26 años, se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Se fue por lados diferentes, desde girar a la derecha como a la izquierda, pero no perdía a esa persona. No fue hasta que llegó sin querer a un callejón sin salida que se volteó a mirarlo directamente con una expresión de molestia, intentando inútilmente de esconder su miedo. Tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarse ver más vulnerable de lo que se ha visto, aunque eso le cueste trabajo.

-¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo? Eso no es normal; es muy incómodo – se queja mientras observa mejor a ese sujeto, que tenía el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, y vestía ropa casual que consistía en una camiseta gris y pantalón de mezclilla azul, con zapatos negros

-Al principio era por una razón, y ahora debo admitir que es por dos razones – dijo el tipo como si nada, preocupando más a Sakura por no saber exactamente lo que quería decir con esas palabras, pero su mente no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse por más que lo intentó

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – no sabía si había hecho la pregunta adecuada, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás

-No te preocupes preciosa, estoy seguro de que lo vas a disfrutar – dijo mientras se acerca a ella rápidamente, y aunque Sakura hizo el intento de alejarse de él y del callejón, el sujeto le agarró por la fuerza y le tapó la boca, impidiéndole gritar

La chica derrama lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, ya que por más que trataba de zafarse del agarre, él era muy fuerte para ella, y a pesar de que le dio más de un pisotón y codazos, todo estaba siendo en vano.

Incluso en una situación como esa, ella solo podía pensar en algo que le desgarraba el alma, y era que en su mente y en su corazón, ya se había jurado a si misma ser solamente de una persona, y si esa persona no la quería más a su lado, simplemente no sería de nadie más.

"_Shaoran…"_

OOOOOOOOOO

Eriol salió de la habitación sin importarle que eran las 12:33 AM., caminando por los pasillos de la mansión y dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus padres. Dijeran lo que le dijeran, su padre no podía obligarlo a casarse con Kaho si no conocen todo de ella, y trataría nuevamente de convencerlo. Llegando a la puerta que buscaba, estaba a punto de tocar, ya no se iría por más que le dijeran chiquillo inmaduro o cobarde, todo acabaría allí mismo… cuando una voz femenina se escucha desde adentro, interrumpiendo su acción.

-Debemos acelerar las cosas. Eriol está empezando a inventar excusas para no casarse. Dice que estoy loca y que lo confundo con alguien más, solo para que ustedes no confíen en mí – claramente era Kaho la que estaba hablando con sus padres, enojándolo con esas palabras tan descaradas, y dispuesto a interrumpir esa conversación

Pero una cosa le hace detenerse otra vez, y es que escucha la risa de su padre, lo cual le deja impactado. ¿Cómo es que su padre está riéndose así si tosía cada vez que hablaba? ¿Cómo podía reír sin toser? Si estaba grave su enfermedad. Algo no andaba bien en todo esto, así que acerca su oído a la puerta, tratando de averiguar lo que ocurre.

-No te preocupes; sin importar lo que nos diga, Eriol va a casarse contigo antes de que se cumpla el mes. Él dejó de ser valiente cuando le dije inmaduro. Lo conocemos mejor que nadie; es demasiado influenciable ese hijo que nos tocó – dijo el único hombre que estaba dentro de esa habitación, haciendo que el joven abriera los ojos más de lo que estaban, mientras que se humedecían lentamente y su boca se abrió un poco, a la vez que en su cabeza todo al fin encaja perfectamente… y en su corazón todo se rompía nuevamente, siendo en esta ocasión una causa completamente diferente

-¿No creen que lo mejor sería que Eriol quiera casarse con Kaho? Hay que convencerlo por las buenas para que ante la prensa se vea como el feliz matrimonio que serán en el futuro. Mi hijo es algo caprichoso, pero no creo que el berrinche le dure mucho más tiempo después de que su padre enfermo le pida la boda – Eriol cerró los ojos, derramando unas lágrimas al escuchar que su madre pensaba eso de él, cuando antes había dicho que era valiente y fuerte. ¿Acaso… era mentira?

-Yo no puedo creer que ni fingiendo estar muriendo nuestro hijo no se compadezca del padre que le ha dado todo. Se nota que es un malagradecido – se quejó el hombre con molestia, siendo eso lo último que el peliazul pudo soportar

Abrió la puerta de tal forma que golpeó fuertemente la pared, provocando que los tres presentes vieran al muchacho del que estaban hablando, completamente fúrico. Kaho estaba sorprendida y a la vez frustrada, mientras que su padre frunció el entrecejo, y su madre estaba completamente asustada.

-Eriol, hijo, creímos que estabas dormido… - comenzó a hablar su madre con dulzura, pero ni eso fue suficiente para aminorar su furia. Todo este tiempo…

-¡Lo único que hicieron fue destruir la poca confianza que les tenía! – poco le importó gritarles y despertar a la servidumbre junto con Nakuru, ya que simplemente solo pensaba en desahogarse - ¡Lo que yo no puedo creer, es que solo soy un vudú manipulable para ustedes! De verdad llegué a pensar que ustedes no se merecían que su hijo fuera un cobarde, que debía buscar la manera de que estuviéramos de acuerdo en la ruptura del compromiso…

Eriol bajó la mirada, derramando más lágrimas, las cuales se limpia apenas salían para que no le vieran llorar, reteniendo las demás que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Nunca lo quisieron realmente; solo fue un niño criado para hacer lo que ellos quisieran en el futuro, pero ya no más. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de que la "enfermedad" de su padre, fue demasiado repentina para ser verdad? Kaho lo convenció de sentirse culpable al no estar enterado, y ahora… todo el tiempo resultó ser una vil mentira para acelerar la boda.

-Pero si podemos estar de acuerdo – escucha a su padre hablar con tranquilidad – solo debes hacerme ese favor sin necesidad de que creas mi pronto fallecimiento

De haber estado alguno de sus amigos o Tomoyo allí, ellos hubiesen sido su fuerza para continuar firme ante ellos, le hubieran ayudado mucho con su sola presencia, para hacerle entender que no está solo. Pero él mismo alejó a Tomoyo de él, así que ese era su castigo por ello; estar completamente solo entre tanta gente insensible…

Abrió más los ojos nuevamente, completamente asombrado de sus pensamientos, y es que, la voz de Sakura, Shaoran y la de Tomoyo resonaban en su mente como si de verdad estuvieran junto a él, diciéndole exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar…

"_Muchas gracias Eriol. Te deseo mucha suerte."_

"_**Gracias a ti, y yo espero que no olvides que no estás solo, aunque estemos a kilómetros de distancia. También deseo que tus problemas se resuelvan."**_

"Eriol… vine para pedirte que no cometas el peor error de tu vida. Sé que te fallé, pero después de lo que pasó, no pienso abandonarte, incluso si no me quieres cerca de ti, no te dejaré solo otra vez"

No, no estaba solo, ya no lo estaba, y no podía seguir decepcionando a las personas que realmente lo querían, que siempre se reían de sus estupideces, pero que también… le apoyan incondicionalmente aunque no estén directamente allí. Ellos no merecen saber que se dejó influenciar por estas personas, lo que deben ver… es a un Eriol Hiragizawa que valga la pena conocer.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Me largo! – ya no tenía el deber de permanecer un solo segundo más en ese lugar; a partir de ese momento, era completamente una persona sin compromisos, más que el de ser digno de sus verdaderos seres queridos por siempre, aunque suene un poco tonto algo así

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – escucha que Kaho le grita y le sigue, pero Eriol no se detiene, aunque se da cuenta de que sus padres habían salido de la habitación, mirándole

-¡A dónde se me de la gana! ¡Soy libre de largarme a donde quiera! – exclamó mirando a sus padres más que a la misma Kaho, dejándoles en claro que no iban a seguir manipulándolo y humillándolo así - ¡Y si quieren quitarme la herencia y dejarme en la calle, perfecto! ¡Prefiero vivir bajo de un puente antes que vivir en esta prisión lujosa! – por un segundo se sintió como Tomoyo cuando decía que su casa era una prisión disfrazada de mansión, pero le entendía perfectamente

-¡Tú no te vas de aquí, debes casarte conmigo! – allí el peliazul tuvo que prestarle toda su atención a Kaho, quien le gritaba como si tuviera derecho de reclamarle algo. Obviamente las cosas no podían seguir así, y si quería terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas, ya no podía dejar que ella se salga con la suya

-¡¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que no te amo?! – era más que obvio; la idea de la enfermedad de su padre fue un plan de Kaho para retenerlo en Londres y conseguir que se case con ella, pero las cosas no le estaban saliendo como ella pensó, y Eriol agradece infinitamente que no se le ocurrió aceptar en ningún momento

La mujer ya no tolera más esa pregunta que tantas veces había escuchado de él. ¿Acaso no lo entiende?

-¡Jamás voy a aceptar que me hayas dejado por otra, entiéndelo de una maldita vez, Clow!

Solo la respiración agitada de los presentes era lo que se escuchaba entre ese tenso silencio, mientras que Nakuru a lo lejos observa las expresiones incrédulas de sus tíos, acabando de llegar para ver lo que pasaba. Vio después a Eriol, quien cambia su expresión de furia a una neutral, con una mirada gélida que jamás había visto en él, y que solo la misma Kaho vio antes de ese muchacho.

-Si eso es lo que quieres creer, hazlo, pero acabas de condenarte por completo. Yo no te puedo dejar por otra, porque nunca fuimos nada. Créeme, que en lo único que estoy de acuerdo con ese tal Reed Clow, es que lo mejor es sacarte de nuestras vidas. Dile a tus padres que necesitas un psicólogo o un psiquiatra, porque a mí no volverás a verme por lo que resta de tu vida – dicho eso, se alejó de ella con rumbo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y agarrando sus maletas, para comenzar a guardar todo lo que había llevado

Con esto, sus padres acaban de ver que Kaho no estaba bien, y que comprometerlos fue un error, aunque ya no le importaba tanto la opinión de esas personas.

"**Shaoran tiene razón; soy igual de inestable que Tomoyo. Yo… de lo que tenía miedo realmente no era de Kaho. Tenía miedo de que las palabras de Tomoyo fueran mentira. Después de que ella misma dijo que yo no era suficiente, no me sentí capaz de aceptarla a mi lado si tarde o temprano iba a hacer lo mismo. En algo tenía razón mi papá: soy un cobarde y un inmaduro.**

**¿Sería mala idea… hablarle?"**

Tomó su celular, pero no hizo ninguna llamada. Sin embargo, entró al WhatsApp, mandándole un mensaje, con algo de temor y un leve temblor en ambas manos. Siempre se ponía nervioso con la sola idea de hablar con ella, razón por la que no lo había hecho hasta después de la unión matrimonial de Sakura y Shaoran. Después, parecía tan sencillo hablar con la pelinegra, que el miedo se fue rápidamente. Ahora, tenía miedo otra vez, pero ya no quería ser el mismo de antes.

"**¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar que no sea mi casa?"**

Lo mandó pensando que era probable que no le responda después de lo que le dijo, o tal vez por estar dormida ya que era de noche en Inglaterra. Pero para su sorpresa, recibió la respuesta solo 30 segundos después de haberle enviado su WhatsApp.

"Nos vemos en la entrada del hotel donde me hospedo. Te mandaré la dirección en un momento."

Sonrió levemente al ver que aceptaba verlo, cosa que comprueba las palabras de Shaoran; Tomoyo Daidouji estaba dispuesta a cambiar por él, así que debía hacer lo mismo si quiere merecer su amor, porque el amor de su amada amatista si vale la pena para él…

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura Kinomoto seguía con sus esfuerzos a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba agotado, y al ver que la mano que tapaba su boca iba perdiendo fuerza inconscientemente, hizo lo posible por gritar.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por fa…! – su boca volvió a ser cubierta por esa mano, mientras le obligaba a acercar su rostro a suyo, haciendo que ella derrame más lágrimas a causa del dolor físico y emocional que le estaba ocasionando

¿Resignarse era la mejor opción? Jamás, así que seguía moviéndose bruscamente para lograr escapar del sujeto que le estaba reteniendo, solo consiguiendo su enojo.

-¡Deja de moverte! – ella desvía la mirada hacia el suelo, pero al ver una sombra detrás de ellos acercándose, imploró en su mente que esa persona sea alguien de ayuda y que no solo sea su imaginación - ¡Ahg! – fue todo lo que ella escuchó, antes de que el hombre que le estaba agarrando cayera al piso inconsciente, logrando dejarla en libertad

Respirando con alivio, se volteó a ver a su salvador, pero al reconocerlo, sintió que su alma regresaba por completo a su cuerpo mientras observa los cabellos castaños chocolate de esa persona, y sus ojos del mismo color, solo que con toques ámbar que le hacían más brillantes, y que le estaban mirando fijamente.

-Sha… ¡Shaoran! – el muchacho tomó de la muñeca derecha a la chica, alejándose rápidamente de ese lugar, haciendo que ella note un detalle en la forma de caminar de Shaoran; seguía sin usar muletas como el día antes en que fue a su habitación del hotel, pero eso también demostraba que había caminado mucho hasta que la encontró

No sabía si agradecer su acción o si regañarle por no usar muletas cuando se nota claramente que le dolía su pierna izquierda, y que hacía un sobreesfuerzo para caminar bien sin quejarse del dolor.

-Vámonos antes de que despierte, ya que solo le di un golpe en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente – fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó de él, y ella no protestó contra eso, caminando de regreso por donde había venido. Le vio después marcando en su celular un número, sin soltarle, con la otra mano, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que entienda lo que estaba haciendo – Sí, quiero hacer una denuncia, sobre un tipo que quiso asaltar a mi esposa. Quiero que lo arresten y nosotros iremos a declarar cuando estemos más tranquilos. Le daré la dirección

Ella seguía escuchando cada palabra que él decía, mientras observa que seguían alejándose del lugar, dándole a entender que antes de ir con las autoridades a declarar, Shaoran iba a hablar con ella. Ya se lo esperaba, pero no sabía si estaba lista después de ese momento amargo. Realmente no se siente tan mal con lo que pasó, ya que prácticamente no ocurrió nada más que el susto, porque… Shaoran Li le había salvado, tal y como le había salvado de Ren.

Ambos estaban en completo silencio, mientras Sakura todavía sigue agarrada de Shaoran, y él había dejado de hablar por teléfono. Pero antes de cruzar una calle, ve que él reprime un quejido de dolor, por lo cual, suspira profundo y decide romper con esa tensión.

-Hay un parque aquí cerca. No es como el parque Pingüino, pero hay unas bancas allí; así podrás descansar tu pierna

-No te preocupes por eso; todavía puedo caminar – le asegura con una leve sonrisa, pero ella niega con la cabeza

-Te has esforzado más de la cuenta, y así no te vas a recuperar por completo. Yo también quiero descansar un poco, así que vamos

-Está bien – se resigna después de unos segundos, pensando en que a final de cuentas, ella iba a estar con él, y así podrían hablar antes de regresar al hotel donde los esperaban esos tres sujetos. Aunque claro, antes de eso, irían a declarar

No tardaron mucho en sentarse en una de las bancas blancas de ese parque, donde Shaoran suspiró aliviado de ya no sentir presión en su pierna, ante la mirada preocupada de Sakura.

-¿Es mucho el dolor? Tal vez debas ir al hospital a que te revisen

-No, yo creo que con un poco de descanso se me quita. Además… debemos hablar antes de hacer otras cosas. ¿No crees? – le dice mientras miraba hacia la calle por donde no pasaban casi vehículos, distrayéndose un poco de su dolor

-Pues… sí – reconoce ella después de pensarlo un momento, siendo la primera en hablarle del tema – ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Shaoran le mira fijamente al escuchar esa pregunta, sin dudar en ningún momento sobre sus palabras

-Creo que ya te lo había dicho: Donde sea que estés en el mundo te voy a volver a encontrar pase lo que pase – ella abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, quedando asombrada nuevamente al escuchar esa frase. Shaoran se lo había tomado en serio, y la buscó otra vez, sin importarle en lo absoluto su propio bienestar… por cuidar el de ella…

-Muchas gracias. De no ser por ti, no quiero saber que hubiera pasado – él vuelve a mirar hacia la carretera, apretando sus manos tratando de descargar así su furia, cosa que estaba asustando a la Kinomoto - ¿Qué…?

-Yo si sé que hubiera pasado, así que no quiero hablar de ese tema en lo que resta de nuestras vidas, ya que de lo contrario regresaré a partirle la cara a ese miserable – por supuesto que no le culpaba a ella, aunque Sakura fue muy ingenua yendo a lugares desconocidos para ella. La razón del porqué no dejó sin descendencia a ese sujeto que obviamente se lo merece, es simple; no puede hacer más movimientos bruscos. De haber estado en óptimas condiciones, antes de dejarlo inconsciente le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida

-Está bien – dijo con un tono de voz bajo, para después volver a hablarle con algo de timidez – lo último que te diré de ese tema es que te lo agradezco – Shaoran suspiró profundamente, calmándose poco a poco

-También te dije que siempre puedes contar conmigo… Sakura… - la mencionada le mira directamente, completamente impactada por lo que él acaba de decir… eso significa que él no ha olvidado tampoco ese día en que él le había consolado, el cual fue hace tiempo – no vuelvas a hacer eso, me preocupaste mucho – cada momento que pasaba, estaba más asombrada por lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban – y no solamente esta ocasión, si no también cuando te fuiste del departamento

-Shaoran… digo, Li – se corrige a si misma con tristeza, ya que no se sentía con el derecho de llamarle por su nombre como antes – yo te dejé una carta…

-Tú no tienes el deber de tratarme con tanta formalidad. Para ti sigo siendo Shaoran – le afirma con seriedad, aún mirando hacia la carretera, pero al mirarle de reojo pudo ver que ella se sorprendió nuevamente – y si la leí. Yo estaba molesto contigo por no haberme dicho la verdad, pero no era para que hicieras cosas tan extremistas como yo lo hice. Ese ejemplo que te di fue una estupidez de mi parte – frunció el entrecejo al mirarle por un momento, pero suaviza su expresión al ver la tristeza en su rostro

-Lo sé… pero tú tratabas de llevarte bien conmigo y… yo… - no puede terminar de hablar, ya que él vuelve a interrumpirle

-Quiero que seas sincera conmigo, porque de ti dependerá el futuro de este matrimonio – fue directo en sus palabras, mientras se gira a verle a los ojos, dejándola confusa

-¿De qué hablas? – él suspiró profundamente por segunda vez, sabiendo que debe estar tranquilo en este momento tan importante. Haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones negativas en ocasiones anteriores fue fatídico para su relación, así que debía controlar esos malos impulsos si quería arreglar todo de inmediato, porque sinceramente, ya no le quedaban energías para buscarla una tercera vez

Aunque, si ese fuera el caso, volvería a buscarla, sin importarle nada más que ella.

-¿Estabas consciente del riesgo que tomaste al no aclarar el malentendido? Al recordar todo, era lógico que yo iba a tomar una decisión para componer las cosas – ella baja la mirada, entendiendo a lo que se refiere; todo lo que pasó se originó no solo del matrimonio arreglado, si no también de la amnesia retrógrada total de Shaoran desde del accidente automovilístico

-Sí, lo estuve desde el principio – él se sorprende un poco ante esa respuesta

-¿Entonces por qué dejaste que las cosas pasaran como lo hicieron? – cada palabra de sus respuestas iba a ser de suma importancia, así que toda su atención estaba en ella

"_**¿Será posible que ella sintiera algo más por mí desde que estábamos casados en ese matrimonio que antes no queríamos, y que por eso no me dijera nada?**_

_**No lo creo muy probable, y es que en lo único en lo que estábamos de acuerdo en ese primer mes de matrimonio, era en que esa convivencia era insoportable. Por más que sonaría tierno que ella me quisiera desde el principio, también sería absurdo. Hasta yo reconozco que fui insoportable ese primer mes, así que… ella seguramente se enamoró después de que inició nuestra segunda convivencia, al igual que yo."**_

-Ya te lo dije… quería llevarme bien contigo, aunque fuera por un periodo corto de tiempo. Esa fue mi convicción todo el tiempo – dijo con una leve sonrisa sin humor, sin mirarle siquiera, recordando esos días que extraña y que ya no volverán

-¿Sólo fue por eso? – esa respuesta le dejó decepcionado, ya que esperaba mucho más que solo un intento de buena convivencia, o al menos esperaba eso en un después, pero… ella había dicho "todo el tiempo". ¿Significa que… eso es todo lo que pasó para ella? ¿Se llevaron bien solamente?

-Sí… - Shaoran cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón sufría por esas palabras, con un dolor muy fuerte que solo ella le causaba. Su dolor físico no era nada en comparación con el que su alma estaba recibiendo con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sakura. Jamás imaginó llegar a querer tanto a una persona, siendo esa persona la que podría hacerle completamente feliz… o ser su mayor dolor y sufrimiento en su vida… – pero solo al principio – el joven volvió a abrir los ojos, ahora observando que ella había desviado su mirada hacia la calle, tal y como él lo había hecho antes

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – esa última frase, era su esperanza. Ya había leído en esa misma carta que ella lo ama, pero quería que lo dijera una vez más; poder escuchar de sus labios con su hermosa voz que no era mentira todo lo que le dijo a Meiling para convencerla… que Sakura si lo ama, y que sus problemas pueden resolverse teniendo una conversación sin terceros que los fastidien

-Eso… es algo que ya no viene al caso…

-Creo que dejé muy claro que de tus respuestas dependerán este matrimonio – le vuelve a decir con esa seriedad que le caracteriza, siendo muy poco común en la mayoría de jóvenes de su edad. Ella estaba evitando responderle, estaba empezando a huir de sus sentimientos, cosa que no le gustaba para nada – responde, y con la verdad – Sakura le mira al fin, con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que se acumulan en ellos, lo cual le sorprendió y le preocupó en sobremanera

-¿Por qué me lastimas así? – su voz quebrada fue suficiente para que Shaoran deje de lado esa actitud, sin dejar de ver las expresiones de la chica - ¿Qué más da si solo fue por querer una buena convivencia o fue por algo más? Sin importar lo que yo diga, tú vas a regresar al lado de Meiling

"_Estaba empezando a creer en ti otra vez, y me dirigía a verte para decirte que podíamos intentarlo de nuevo… pero vi que mi hermano estaba ansioso por separarnos, que Yukito y Yue estaban con él, que Meiling había aparecido diciendo que te ibas a casar con ella cuando me habías dicho que no era así… y simplemente no pude evitar decepcionarme de ti de tan solo pensar que me estabas mintiendo."_

-¿Vas a creer en las palabras del tal Kōtaro? – le cuestiona con algo de molestia, pero intentando no perder la paciencia – Meiling fue al hotel a buscarme, pero yo le dejé en claro que ella y yo ya no tenemos nada. Nuestra relación dejó de funcionar desde el momento en que perdí la memoria, y simplemente no podíamos regresar a lo que éramos antes

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres de mí? – ya no soportaba estar allí con él, si no lo iba a tener a su lado no podía seguir cerca de Shaoran Li… no con todo lo que su sola presencia le hace sentir – yo arruiné tu relación con ella, así que no tiene caso que vengas conmigo diciéndome tantas cosas bonitas si lo que buscas es vengarte por lo que causé

-¿Quién te dijo tal cosa? ¿Fue ese imbécil? – le pregunta con una clara molestia en su voz, pero deja esa emoción negativa de lado para aclarar ese asunto de una vez por todas – yo jamás me atrevería a vengarme. Dejé ese enojo que te tenía desde antes de regresar a Tomoeda

-Si eso es cierto… ¿Qué ganas hablando de esto?

El castaño se mueve un poco en la banca, acercándose un poco a la chica de ojos verdes esmeralda, observando cada facción de su rostro, cada detalle y cada lágrima que recorría sus mejillas como gotas de lluvia brillantes. El aroma de cerezas se sentía más cercano, y su respiración estaba mezclándose un poco con la suya. Todo eso era más que suficiente para confirmar algo de lo que ya estaba seguro, pero que con todo lo que había pasado le hizo dudar incluso de sí mismo, y peor aún, dudó de ella…

-Yo…- ella observa hipnotizada los ojos color chocolate con toques ámbar que le miraban, sus cabellos rebeldes que le encanta tocar con sus manos, las facciones tan perfectas del muchacho, podía respirar nuevamente su champú de cacao que le hace oler a chocolate… y podía tener tan cerca esos labios que tanto desea volver a besar... – solo quiero… saber que no es mentira lo que decía la carta… que me amas… como yo te amo a ti – lo dijo al fin, sin pensarlo siquiera, dejando que su corazón tome la palabra, y demostrando abiertamente que ella estaba equivocada… que ya no la quería dejar nunca...

Continuará…

¿Por qué será que muchos enfermos buscan a la inocente de Sakura? Bueno, a final de cuentas, no pasó nada porque Shaoran llegó a tiempo.

Falta la conversación de Eriol y Tomoyo, además del resto de la conversación de Sakura y Shaoran. ¿Qué más puedo decir en este momento? Mmm… ¡Ya sé! Jeje

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! No puedo creer que ya esté listo el capítulo 17 de esta historia. La verdad es que no pensé que llegaría tan lejos jajaja. Lo digo porque no había escrito tanto en mi vida que no fueran trabajos escolares. Pero bueno, ya rompí mi propio récord XD

Parece que no soy la única que notó algo inusual en la pareja de Eriol y Tomoyo: sus acciones a veces no tienen nada que ver con sus personalidades originales. Más de una persona me lo ha dicho, pero en esta historia los puse de otra forma, por el simple hecho de querer hacer algo diferente. Aquí, sus formas en que vivieron los hicieron algo inmaduros e inestables, tal y como dijo Shaoran. Pero al menos ya empiezan a ver más claro las cosas.

En cuanto a Sakura y Shaoran… No entiendo nada con respecto a sus opiniones jajaja. Primero decían que Shaoran era un insensible y que Sakura no debía perdonarlo a la primera y debía esperar, y ahora se quejan de que ya se está tardando en perdonarlo jajaja. La diferencia es que antes Shaoran estaba hecho una furia y no veía las cosas claramente, mientras que ahora ya está decidido y mucho más coherente. Ha demostrado que es digno de confianza, y ella no se decidía. Con tanta cosa en su cabeza ella no sabía que hacer, pero ya se verá lo que pasará entre ambos.

Capítulo 17. Haciendo locuras juntos

Desde que recibió esa respuesta de parte del muchacho de lentes, Tomoyo se alejó con rumbo a un hotel, pero en lugar de hacerle caso a la petición de dejarlo en paz, ella se puso a investigar sobre la mujer que quería retener a Eriol con ella.

Pero lo que encontró en internet, era información que le hizo tener un ligero escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo.

"Espero que sean solo chismes amarillistas, pero de no serlo… Eriol debe tener cuidado con esa mujer…"

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal al darse cuenta de lo que pasó cuando fue a la mansión Hiragizawa; Eriol no le permitió hablar, cuando antes decía que le encantaba oír su voz…

"¿Será que… Eriol sabía esto y no quiso involucrarme en sus problemas? Pero… él viene hacia acá, así que puedo preguntarle personalmente eso, y es que pedirme hablar con él en un lugar que no fuera la mansión, solo ayuda a confirmar esas sospechas."

Escucha que tocan a su puerta, y ella se dirige a abrir, encontrando del otro lado a esa persona que tanto le había hecho feliz y que no supo apreciarlo en ese entonces, y esa persona se llama Eriol Hiragizawa…

Sin poder presentirlo, sintió su mano cálida posarse sobre su hombro, y pareció percibir en el ambiente un aroma de colonia de hombre, pero… una que tenía un aroma muy conocido… e irresistible para ella… sin duda se trataba de él, los sentidos de la vista y el olfato se lo confirman, viendo enfrente suyo, unos ojos azules como los zafiros, detrás de unos lentes, los cuales no cubrían el brillo que poseían, llenos de calidez… y una profunda preocupación…

¿Por qué preocupación? Era simple la respuesta… verla derramar lágrimas le causaba ese sentimiento.

-Eriol… - el joven que le estaba observando fijamente sin decir nada, después de haber escuchado su propio nombre salir de los labios de la chica, se atrevió a hablarle

-Al parecer no estaba tan loco al creer por unos momentos que podrías querer verme, pero creo que se me pegó el efecto retardado de Shaoran – comenta con un leve tono burlón. Sin embargo, luego mira con preocupación a la chica nuevamente – no llores. Sé que no hice bien al fingir ignorarte, pero te juro que cada una de las palabras que me dijiste siguen grabadas en mi mente. ¿Puedo pasar? – le pide con una leve sonrisa, y ella asintió sin decirle nada por unos segundos – muchas gracias

-Eriol… ¡Eriol, yo…! – sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, bajando la mirada con algo de pena al ver que él entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Nunca antes había estado con él en un lugar como ese, y de verdad que la situación de Sakura y Shaoran sobre su matrimonio arreglado de solo recordarla le daba más pavor que antes – sobre… el mensaje que me mandaste hace rato…

-¿Hay algo interesante en el piso? – le interrumpe con una sonrisa al ver que su comportamiento era muy tímido de repente, el cual debe admitir que le enternece mucho – yo también me quiero entretener

-¡No es eso! – exclama levantando el rostro, completamente roja y llena de vergüenza por haber actuado de esa manera al verlo – yo… - pero en ese instante recordó todo lo que tuvo que pasar para encontrarlo, y todo lo que se arrepentía de haberle mentido diciéndole que no lo amaba, ya que sucede todo lo contrario. Así que, ahora llena de seguridad, habló por segunda vez con el corazón – yo te sigo aceptando en mi vida, y no quiero que dudes jamás de eso, porque yo te amo Eriol

El peliazul le mira con sorpresa, mientras sus ojos se vuelven brillosos a causa de sus emociones, aunque por más que intenta sentirse plenamente feliz, no logra entender la contradicción de esas palabras que le estaba diciendo.

-Pero tú… dijiste que no me amas… y que sólo estabas conmigo para ya no sentirte en soledad… sé que llegaste a decirme que me amas, pero siéndote sincero, no logro entenderlo – ella niega fuertemente con la cabeza, tomando con ambas manos de los hombros al muchacho que demostraba abiertamente su tristeza. El solo verle así le hacía sentirse cada vez peor, pero estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad de ahora en adelante

-Te mentí – siendo solamente dos palabras, hicieron que el Hiragizawa quedara estupefacto, antes de mirarle con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, mientras que en su corazón sentía una infinita confusión

-¿Por qué? – ella cerró los ojos, sabiendo que él iba a hacerle esa pregunta, para después abrirlos nuevamente y mirarle directamente a los ojos

-Porque no quería que dejaras todo por mí incluso renunciando a tu herencia al no casarte con Kaho en unos días – el joven a cada momento que pasaba, le asombraba más las explicaciones que le daba la Daidouji. ¿Eso quería decir que ella había escuchado su conversación con Shaoran? – por más que sea algo hermoso, estarías arriesgando demasiado solamente por una chica común y corriente… pero… - volvió a cerrar sus ojos, derramando un par de lágrimas en el proceso – no lo soporté. Tú estabas triste por lo que te hice, y después de lo que ha pasado… ya no quise dejarte ir… perdóname… por ser tan egoísta como para no permitir que fueras de otra mujer…

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas y cayendo finalmente al suelo, gota tras gota, así iban a seguir… hasta que sintió que su rostro era tomado entre ambas manos del joven, y ella al mirarle, pudo ver que él estaba secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares, mientras su expresión era completamente serena y en sus ojos demostraba la calidez que le quiere transmitir.

-Estoy más que agradecido porque en lugar de seguir firme en esa idea, tu corazón pudo más que la razón, y estás aquí actualmente. Lo único que no tolero son dos cosas: que sigas llorando cuando lo que me gusta más de ti es tu sonrisa, y que te digas a ti misma común y corriente, ya que para mí eres la mujer más valiosa e importante de mi vida

-Pero… - la sonrisa del muchacho fue más que suficiente para hacerle callar, y es que él parecía desconocer los efectos que tiene esa sonrisa en ella, pero casualmente la usaba en el momento justo

-Entiendo lo que intentaste hacer, pero te describiste como si fueras menos que Kaho, y créeme si te digo que eres mucho más que ella. Ni siquiera mis padres o ella podrían quejarse de tu posición económica y social, aunque te aseguro que eso es lo que a mí menos me interesa, y menos después de enterarme de lo egoístas que han sido. Incluso… yo también estaba siendo muy egoísta

Esa última parte fue un poco confusa para la chica, quien le mira con curiosidad, y es que la mirada de Eriol se había ensombrecido por unos instantes. ¿Había pasado algo además de lo que ya sabe? Tal parece que no solo ella ha vivido momentos complicados últimamente, aunque ya sabía que no era la única.

-¿A qué te refieres? – el joven Hiragizawa pensó en su respuesta por unos segundos, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que le daba nostalgia, y que era ideal para ambos

-Es una larga historia, pero te la contaré… con la condición de que me cuentes cómo es que decidiste venir a buscarme después de tu anterior decisión

-Eso suena… como la vez en que nos contamos cosas – le dice con una leve sonrisa al recordarlo, y él asintió con una sonrisa similar – sí, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Empiezo yo como esa vez?

-Como gustes

Por supuesto que iban a ser sinceros otra vez, si desde antes de ser novios habían dicho algo importante de sus vidas, ahora aunque ya no eran nada, el sentimiento que compartían era mucho más fuerte y profundo que antes.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Tomoyo supiera todo lo que ha pasado Eriol, además del problema de su ahora ex-prometida, al igual que Eriol se enteró de todo lo ocurrido con la madre de Tomoyo y la verdad detrás de ese matrimonio arreglado de Sakura y Shaoran. Cada uno había pasado por tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo, y por la inmadurez de ambos, no los habían enfrentado juntos, como ahora quisieran que hubiera sido.

Pero bien dicen que el hubiera no existe, así que solo quedaba resignarse a ello, y… empezar a tomar decisiones que no tengan que ver con separaciones.

"**Me pregunto si… volver a tomar decisiones apresuradas sea lo adeudado, aunque… creo que así somos Tomoyo y yo. Vaya, la vida se tomó muy en serio eso de ser la media naranja del otro. Pero… No Existen las Casualidades, Solo lo Inevitable, al igual que… el que no arriesga no gana.**

**Eso de conservar aún la mente de un adolescente es peligroso jeje."**

El peliazul suspiró profundamente, intrigando a la chica por esa acción repentina. Obviamente ella ignoraba lo que él pensaba, pero no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

-Quisiera saber… si estarías dispuesta a hacer una locura conmigo – si va a cometer tonterías, quería que fueran junto a ella y no lejos de su amada amatista. Eran iguales en más cosas de las que imaginaba; el dinero nunca les faltó, tenían lujos por donde sea, sus mentes eran inmaduras y sin coherencia en varias ocasiones, personas que les dieron la vida les habían dicho mentiras… y a pesar de eso, se enamoran uno del otro cada segundo que transcurre en esa madrugada en Londres, donde muchas personas ya estaban dormidas, pero eso es lo que menos importa para ellos…

-¿Una locura? – él asintió, y ella sonrió con emoción y alegría – si es contigo, hasta me pongo tenis en una fiesta de etiqueta – Eriol no pudo evitar una carcajada al escuchar tal afirmación, ya que sabe muy bien que la moda es una prioridad para Tomoyo Daidouji

-No sabes la falta que me hacía escuchar tu hermosa voz decir algo tan tierno – para él era realmente tierno que dijera cosas como esa, ya que eso quiere decir que a pesar de la edad de la chica, su inocencia y pureza seguían allí, y eso es algo que adora de ella – te amo – con esas dos simples palabras lo dijo todo, y ella sonríe levemente, reconociendo que todo lo que pasó para dar con el peliazul, ahora valía la pena

-Yo también te amo

OOOOOOOOOO

Meiling había regresado al piso donde todo era un caos, y es que ella vio como él joven de lentes y el de cabello largo detenían al hermano mayor de Sakura de darle una paliza al empleado del hotel que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Aunque Li no me agrada en lo absoluto, tu faceta de hermano sobreprotector es algo ridícula. ¿No crees que la señorita Kinomoto ya está grandecita como para que arregles sus asuntos por ella? Yo al menos quería ayudarle, no tratarla como una bebé de 2 años… ¡AHG!

Todos los presentes observan que la chica de la recepción le había jalado de la oreja al muchacho, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Ya basta Kōtaro! Tú solo querías ligarte a la chica. Desde que Kaoru jugó contigo, te has dedicado a hacer lo mismo con cada mujer que tienes enfrente, así que deja de meterte en problemas ajenos solo por no poder superar eso… - el joven se aparta bruscamente de ella para que le suelte, cosa que le funciona bien

-¡Cállate! – le alza la voz con enojo, antes de irse corriendo, alejándose lo más pronto posible de esas personas que escucharon las palabras de Hiromi. Ella suspiró con pesar, antes de mirar a los demás con una expresión de serenidad

-Les pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi compañero. Pueden seguir con… su conversación – dijo no muy segura de que sea una "conversación", ya que más bien se trata de una discusión, pero no iba a decir nada más al respecto. Se alejó de ellos al terminar de hablarles, mientras que Yukito y Yue soltaban a un Touya más tranquilo

-Disculpa… - le llama Yukito a Meiling, quien le mira expectante - ¿Podrías explicarnos cuál es la verdad en todo esto? El joven Xiao Lang dice algo completamente distinto a lo que nos estabas diciendo

-¿Para qué le preguntas, Yuki? Ella estaba hablando mal de Sakura, así que no creo que dijera verdades – se queja Touya mientras se cruza de brazos, pero el mencionado no deja que eso le detenga

-Es que… precisamente regresé a decirles la verdad – reconoce ella con algo de vergüenza y tristeza, pero sin dejar de lado su convicción. ¿De verdad iba a dejar ir a su amado Shaoran después de lo que habían pasado juntos?

Si, porque simplemente ya no podían regresar a lo que una vez fueron y que ya no serán. Ahora que lo ve desde la perspectiva del castaño, era cierto; él antes le decía que la amaba, pero nunca se expresó de la misma forma que con Sakura Kinomoto. Todavía le estaba costando mucho reconocer que ese amor que le profesaba era mentira, una que… incluso se dijo a sí mismo, así que no podía culparlo por confundir sus sentimientos cuando ella siempre lo presionó para que tuvieran una relación.

La culpa fue de ambos, por iniciar una relación que a pesar de aparentar ser estable y duradera, estaba desde un principio destinada al fracaso. En cambio, la relación de Shaoran con esa chica inició con un matrimonio arreglado y sin amor, pareciendo que estaba destinada al fracaso desde el principio… y ahora resulta que hay un profundo amor que los une. Qué irónico.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura Kinomoto simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¡Eso debía tratarse de un sueño! No podía ser real que… Shaoran le diga que la amaba a pesar de que recordaba todo. ¿No se supone que estaba enamorado de Meiling? Dijo que había regresado por ella… pero después de haber vivido en un sueño tan hermoso del que despertó brusca y dolorosamente, le costaba mucho trabajo creer que esto era real.

-Pero… ¿Y Meiling? Te casaste conmigo amándola – el joven Li volvió a fruncir levemente el entrecejo al escuchar esa pregunta. Al parecer no era siempre el terco de la relación después de todo

-Tú también te casaste conmigo "amando" al tal Yukito Tsukishiro, y sin embargo me has dicho que me amas a mí – dicho eso, levanta su mano derecha y la acerca al rostro de la chica, limpiando sus lágrimas suavemente. Ella ante ese toque se estremeció, y él le sonríe levemente, enternecido al notar lo que provoca en su esposa – déjalos de lado, olvídate de ellos por ahora… por favor… dime que me amas a mí… y solamente a mí…

Sin decir nada más, acercó su rostro al de la chica, cerrando los ojos y dándole un beso, a lo que ella también cierra los ojos y corresponde sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Con sus brazos se aferra al cuello del muchacho, y él con su mano derecha sigue agarrando su rostro, pero con el brazo izquierdo le rodea de la cintura para apegarla más a su propio cuerpo, intensificando así el beso, mezclándose por completo los aromas de chocolate y cereza, volviendo a ser la combinación perfecta...

Solo la falta de aire les hizo cortar ese beso, pero el joven junta su frente con la de ella, y se miran fijamente sin decir nada, y sin importarles en lo absoluto estar en medio de un parque público. Estaban casados y estaban en todo su derecho de demostrar abiertamente su amor, así que no le veían problema.

-Te amo Shaoran… solamente a ti, y a nadie más – ella accede a cumplir con la petición del muchacho, quien inevitablemente sonríe sin dejar de mirar a las brillantes esmeraldas que eran unas joyas preciosas, que solamente él tiene derecho de admirar a esa corta distancia

-Yo también te amo a ti, y jamás dejaré que este sentimiento se extinga

Tenía que hacerle entender que no dejaba de pensar en ella ni un solo instante, y que… no tenía deseos de hacer que eso deje de pasarle. A veces se sentía algo cursi o ridículo al decir cosas como esas, pero… si ser algo cursi es necesario para ser feliz con ella, empezaría a serlo nuevamente, aún después de haber recuperado la memoria. Ella sonrió contenta de poder estar al lado de ese chico tan atractivo y dulce, sintiendo cada vez más que tiene una nueva oportunidad que ni loca va a dejar ir. Sus labios estaban por juntarse otra vez, cada vez más cercanos…

En ese momento el celular del muchacho suena, pero al ver que se trataba del número que decía "Eriol" no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente, mientras Sakura le mira con atención. ¿No podría culparles de hacerlo a propósito? Lo duda mucho, si estaban tan lejos que no se darían cuenta de que había interrumpido un momento con su esposa, así que se dispone a contestar, resignado.

-¿Bueno?

_-¿Ya encontraste a Sakura? _– vaya, esa pregunta tan directa no se la esperaba, aunque era algo irónico que Eriol le haga esa pregunta precisamente después de haberlos interrumpido. Pero bueno, no le vio el caso decirle eso por ahora

-Sí, y está conmigo en este preciso momento. Supongo que también has localizado a Daidouji después de nuestra conversación – la castaña observa al joven que tiene a su lado, expectante y curiosa

_-Supones bien querido amigo, pero te pido que pongas el altavoz en esta llamada para que Sakura escuche lo que vamos a decirles_

-Claro – aparta el celular de su oído, y hace lo que le pidió su amigo - ¿Qué es lo que van a decirnos?

_-Que están cordialmente invitados a mi boda con Tomoyo Daidouji, el día de mañana, en el mismo registro civil en el que se casaron ustedes_

-Ah, gracias… ¡¿QUÉ?! – apenas reacciona ante esas palabras, completamente impactado

-¡HOOOOEE! – Sakura había reaccionado dos segundos después, creyendo haber escuchado mal. Y no era para menos; ¡Ese par estaba también en un proceso de separación que apenas se había revertido! Simplemente no podía ser posible que tuvieran una idea como esa tan pronto

-Eriol, el día de los inocentes es hasta el 28 de diciembre – le recuerda Li con molestia, luego escuchando la risa del chico, y también la de una chica, reconociendo que era Daidouji. Si de verdad pensaban en hacer eso, ahora más que nunca pensaba que eran tal para cual, y que si pensaban casarse, debían hacerlo en un psiquiátrico

_-Eso ya lo sé Shaoran, y no es mentira. Soy mayor de edad, amo a Tomoyo y no me importa lo que digan mis padres o Kaho _– dice ahora con seriedad, antes de volver a calmar su voz – _entonces… ¿Contaremos con su presencia? Y de paso les pedimos ser nuestros testigos _– Shaoran aún no creía tal locura de su amigo, y es que a pesar de haberse enamorado de Sakura en una situación poco ortodoxa, tampoco era para que Eriol espere los mismos resultados en un matrimonio, ya que no es cosa de juego

-¿Estás seguro de que tienen la madurez suficiente para casarse?

_-Pues… no, pero ustedes tampoco la tienen del todo y estaban casados hasta antes de enamorarse. ¿Y bien, irán? _– el castaño suspiró pesadamente, sin saber qué responder, ya que no estaba muy seguro de esta idea, pero Sakura fue la que respondió esta vez

-¡Claro que iremos! – ahora Shaoran observa con algo de incredulidad a la chica, esperando que la actitud de su esposa tenga justificación, porque sinceramente no le encontró sentido alguno – tal vez sea algo precipitado, pero si en verdad se aman, no importa, con tal de que sean felices – eso fue más que suficiente para cambiar un poco la perspectiva del muchacho, quien le responde con seguridad a su mejor amigo

-Nos vemos allá, cuenta con nosotros – sin esperar nada más, cuelga la llamada y guarda su celular en un bolsillo del pantalón – no sé que pasará con la madre de Daidouji o con los padres de Eriol, pero si no apoyo a mi amigo en esto, no me lo perdonará. Tal vez… estoy también algo loco como esos dos – ella sonríe al escucharlo, aferrándose de él con su brazo derecho, mientras que él hace lo mismo con su brazo izquierdo

-Yo tampoco creo que sea muy coherente, pero dado que yo también debo apoyar a mi mejor amiga, podría decir lo mismo que tú dijiste hace un momento – él asintió con la cabeza, antes de que el sonido de una patrulla llamara su atención, viendo que la policía llegaba por el sujeto que seguía inconsciente en el callejón, y buscaba a los que hicieron la denuncia – creo que vamos a tener que hablar de ya sabes que tema por una vez más – dijo con un tono algo bajo, y él al ver a ese sujeto esposado miraba a esa dirección con enojo

-Por desgracia sí, pero júrame que después de este día no volveremos a tocar ese tema, a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario como ahora

-Lo juro – él suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, antes de que ambos se levanten de la banca al mismo tiempo, son soltarse en ningún momento

-Entonces vamos allá – si no completaban ese proceso, ese tipo iba a quedar en libertad, así que ese día se iban a enfocar en eso, y tendrían al día siguiente la libertad de ir a la boda de sus amigos. Además, ni muerto dejaba escapar a ese desgraciado

-Sí

OOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo vio que Eriol estaba pensativo mientras miraba su celular, cosa que le extraña un poco.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – él niega con la cabeza, antes de mirarle con una expresión tranquila

-Tengo la sensación de que interrumpimos la reconciliación de nuestros amigos – dijo recordando el tono que había usado Shaoran al contestar la llamada, pues sonaba resignado a algo

-¿Y eso te causa gracia? – pregunta al ver la sonrisa del joven

-La verdad sí, pero a medias, ya que tampoco era mi intención hacer eso jajaja – se ríe por unos segundos, hasta que se calma para continuar la conversación que tenía con ella - ¿Estás segura de aceptar? Sabes que no será una boda costosa y llena de lujos, ya que seguramente para mañana me habré convertido en pobre. Lo único bueno es que no me han dado de baja en la Universidad porque yo se los pedí cuando llegué a Londres, y la colegiatura está pagada por adelantado

-La verdad… como nunca pensé en casarme, jamás me pasó por la cabeza ilusionarme con los vestidos de novia ni con hermosas decoraciones o banquetes. Si lo que realmente me importa es que la persona a mi lado quiera estar conmigo siempre

Él sonrió enternecido con la actitud positiva de la chica, antes de acercarse a ella lentamente, y ella al ver lo que él quería hacer, cierra los ojos y acepta unir sus labios en su beso, el cual era suave y delicado. ¿Realmente ella era capaz de estar con un joven como él, que ya no tiene ni dónde caerse muerto después de esta noche? Eso solo demostraba… que su amor era sincero y genuino. Con ese beso, quería sellar la promesa de que no iban a dejar solo al otro nunca más.. Un amor como ese no tiene coherencia, pero ellos no pensaban en eso, pues lo que querían, era crecer y madurar lentamente, aprender y mejorar como personas… juntos.

Pero con sentir el aroma de Tomoyo, Eriol no quería dejar de besarla; quería seguir disfrutando del sabor de los labios de la chica, de los cuales había estado separado por varios días. De tan solo recordar lo horrible que se sintió de solo pensar que ella no lo quería antes, le hace sentirse completamente dichoso de que la realidad sea otra, en la cual, esa hermosa amatista le amaba tanto como él a ella. Así que no se separó de ella, si no que hizo lo posible por alargar ese beso lo más que puede, haciéndolo a cada momento que pasaba más intenso y pasional.

Tomoyo no esperaba que Eriol le estuviera besando de esa forma, y mucho menos esperó escuchar de sus propios labios un gemido cuando sintió que él le había agarrado de la cintura y había pegado su cuerpo con el suyo. Al separar sus labios por falta de aire, ella vio que la mirada del peliazul expresaba un sentimiento muy diferente al de siempre: estaba empezando a estar excitado, ya que ese brillo de lujuria y deseo a pesar de no haberlo visto antes en nadie, era una clara señal de ello. Sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas por la falta de aire, pero él no dejaba de mirar los labios de la pelinegra.

-Tomoyo… creo que… otra vez estoy empezando a hacer incoherencias, pero... son más extremas que antes – reconoce sin saber qué hacer, pues en su interior, su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente causado por esas sensaciones, mientras que más abajo... estaba comenzando a sentir que él pantalón se le estaba haciendo algo apretado en una parte específica. Si no se detenían ahora, podrían llegar a hacer algo muy serio, además de que podría no ser del gusto de Tomoyo hacer algo así por el momento

Ella allí comprobó que estaba en lo cierto: Eriol estaba tratando de contener sus deseos de hacer más que solo besarla. Pero de solo pensar en lo que pasará si no lo detiene… le daba algo de miedo.

Pero a la vez… le estaba dando curiosidad por saber si hacer más que solo besarse sería mucho mejor de lo que ya es.

-Yo también quiero empezar a hacerlas – se decide por esa respuesta después de pensarlo unos segundos, viendo la expresión de sorpresa que él tenía en su rostro – sé de lo que estás hablando, como también veo que no quieres hacer algo que me haga enojar, pero… ¿Y si no me enoja nada se lo que sea que vayas a hacer conmigo esta noche? Te daré esa libertad, si tú me la das a mí

-Pero… no sabes lo que mis manos quieren hacer. Parecen tener vida propia. A pesar de que sería mi primera vez, parecen ellas saber más que yo mismo – le advierte no muy seguro de la decisión que ella ha tomado, pero al ver su sonrisa, no supo que más decir. Esos labios tan suaves y delicados de la chica parecían pedirle ser probados por él otra vez, y si seguían así, él iba a ceder muy pronto

-También sería mi primera vez. ¿Sabes que te aconsejo? – él le mira esperando que le diga, y ella no tarda en continuar – no las detengas… déjalas sentir – dijo con un tono menos inocente, siendo ella la que le besa en esta ocasión, sin que él pueda creer del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero de tan solo sentir que Tomoyo con una de sus manos le había quitado los lentes y lo había dejado sobre una repisa, para luego rodearle su cuello para acercarse más a él, no pudo seguir soportando más sus deseos carnales

La apretó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo con sus manos la espalda de la chica por debajo de la blusa, bajando lentamente hacia los glúteos de Tomoyo, apretando levemente uno con una de sus manos, cosa que sacó un gemido más de la chica. Cuando sus labios tuvieron que separarse una vez más, él ya no quiso esperar hasta recuperar el aliento, y comenzó a depositar varios besos en la mejilla, bajando por el mentón de la chica, besando después su cuello, hasta llegar a su hombro derecho.

Quería probar más de ella, así que le empezó a quitar la blusa, y ella no se lo impidió en ningún momento, incluso se sintió liberada cuando él también le había quitado el sostén. Después la fue empujando hasta que le hizo caer acostada en la cama de la habitación, para luego seguir bajando sus besos hasta llegar a los pechos de Tomoyo, con los que empezó a jugar con su mano izquierda, besando el derecho y dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas en ellos, ya que también le daba unas pequeñas mordidas que no le lastimaban, si no que le hacían gemir llena de placer.

Ella no se quedó atrás, y empezó a besar el cuello el joven, jugando de vez en cuando con la oreja del muchacho, notando que él se estremece con ese contacto.

-Espera… - se aparta de ella un poco, mientras que ella ve como él estaba más excitado, a tal grado que se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta, aventándola al piso, luego regresando a besarle los senos. Ella se movía seguido al sentir que él fue bajando sus besos y caricias hasta su vientre, teniendo la necesidad de llegar más lejos

Sintiendo con sus manos el torso desnudo del muchacho, pudo sentir lo caliente que estaba, pero al bajar sus manos un poco más, sintió algo que le estaba estorbando: el cinturón y el pantalón de Eriol. Al sentirlo tan entretenido en su vientre, ella misma comenzó a quitarle como pudo el cinturón, y él al darse cuenta de ello, sonrió entre uno de sus besos, para luego alejarse un poco de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta ella confundida de ver esa sonrisa burlona, y él solo se ríe de lo que pasaba, alzando una ceja, siendo más atrayente para la chica. De por sí con lentes era atractivo, y verlo sin ellos era algo nuevo y perfecto ante sus ojos

-¿Tan desesperada estás? – pregunta sin dejar de sonreír, y ella al entender lo que decía, se levanta un poco hasta quedar sentada en la cama

-Me lo dices como si yo fuera la que empezó – dijo en su defensa, ya que tampoco quería parecer una necesitada de sexo, además de que él lo decía como si estuviera presumiendo de su atractivo. Él al escuchar esa respuesta, se acercó a ella, recargando ambas manos en la cama alrededor de Tomoyo, con una sonrisa algo arrogante y narcisista

-Pero bien que aceptaste continuar – lo peor para ella, es que era en parte cierto, pero tenerlo tan cerca sin sentirlo como hasta hace unos segundos, le estaba exasperando, y más al escuchar esas palabras, pues se notaba a leguas que estaba disfrutando mucho de esto

-¡Eriol! – el peliazul volvió a reírse al escucharla, pero se aparta para hacer lo que le pidió

-Ya voy, tranquila – dijo a la vez que empezaba a quitarse en cinturón, pensando en que jamás había hecho algo como eso, pero debía admitir que le encantaba ver la expresión impaciente de su amada amatista. Después de quitarse el cinturón por completo, comenzó con el pantalón, y mientras se lo bajaba, ella no pudo evitar morderse los labios al ver que debajo del bóxer azul marino de Eriol, había una gran excitación que sobresale. Aún sin verlo directamente, ya supo que el miembro del muchacho no le decepcionaba para nada, hasta era más de lo que esperaba

-Cielos… - él al escuchar ese suspiro de la chica, volvió a sonreír, aventando el pantalón sin pena alguna, volviendo a acercarse a ella, besándole los labios y aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Al cortar el beso, una de las manos del muchacho bajó directamente a la falda de la chica, mientras que la recuesta sobre la cama con la otra mano

-Tú también me haces suspirar de esa manera. Aún sin verte del todo, sé que eres perfecta – dijo con sus labios demasiado cerca de los de Tomoyo, sintiendo ella el cosquilleo de las respiración de Eriol en su rostro. Él volvió a besarla, mientras que con sus manos le intenta quitar la falda lentamente, pero ella al sentir eso corta el beso, haciendo que Eriol le mire con extrañeza - ¿No quieres continuar?

Ella sonrió al ver que el joven quería aparentar tranquilidad, pero se le notaba a leguas su preocupación por ella. Tal vez piense que ella estaba poniéndose nerviosa y que estaba retractando de esto, cuando se trata de todo lo contrario. La inseguridad del muchacho volvía a verse, dando a entender que su narcisismo de hace un momento era solo una tontería suya.

-Solo quiero ayudarte con eso – dijo a la vez que ella misma empezaba a bajarse la falda, después de desabotonarla de un lado, dejándolo anonadado

-Tomoyo, tú…

"**¿De verdad quieres dar ese paso conmigo? ¿Quieres que antes de irnos a Japón hagamos el amor aquí?**

**Porque, si eso es lo que deseas, te voy a demostrar que no eres la única que piensa eso, ya que ambos queremos exactamente lo mismo…"**

Sus instintos se apoderan de su mente, ya que ver cómo la falda de la chica deja de ser parte de su vestimenta, quedando solo con su pantaleta color lila, le estaba haciendo sentir deseoso de tocar más allá de lo que ha hecho, y así lo hizo. Por encima de la pantaleta, los dedos del muchacho tocaban y acariciaban esa parte de la chica, haciéndole gemir cada vez más alto, y es que esos toques aún sin ser directos, eran los primeros que recibía en su vida.

-E… Eriol… - no quiso quedarse atrás, y volvió a acercar sus manos a la cintura del joven, pero bajó un poco más su objetivo, llegando a la excitación del chico, que seguía también cubierta por su bóxer azul. Dudó por unos segundos si tocar esa zona o no, ya que le daba pena. Nunca antes ha tocado a un hombre de esa forma, y aunque no era directamente, era algo completamente nuevo y atrevido para ella

Pero de solo sentir que Eriol estaba quitándole la pantaleta para acariciar directamente su entrada, dio un gemido agudo que se escuchó por toda la gran habitación, siendo suficiente para tomar valor y tocar por encima del bóxer el miembro del muchacho. Pero apenas lo hizo, él trató de soportarlo, y terminó dejando salir un ronco gemido.

-Tomoyo… ya no puedo… - su cuerpo era demasiado sensible en esos momentos, pero el límite fue ese para él. Terminó de quitarle la pantaleta a la chica, para después quitarse el bóxer, que ya era insoportablemente incómodo. Ella estaba recostada en la cama, sintiendo que él separa sus piernas, y colocándose muy cerca de ella, y listo para continuar. Pero antes de hacerlo, le mira buscando una respuesta, ya que no estaba dispuesto a continuar si ella decía lo contrario

Pero de solo ver su mirada tan decidida y llena de amor hacia él, fue más que suficiente para saber que ella no se arrepiente de nada, así que él tampoco debía retractarse de lo que ha hecho y hará de ahora en adelante.

Eriol empezó a entrar lentamente en ella, provocando que ella ahogue unos quejidos de dolor. El joven Hiragizawa sintió como dentro de Tomoyo algo se rompía, siendo ese el sello de su virginidad. Ella ya no soporta el dolor y grita, mientras con sus uñas marca la espalda del muchacho, quien se lo permitió sabiendo que así desquitaba su propio dolor. Sin embargo, al ver las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de su amada, no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella.

-Eriol… - habla ella después de un quejido, y él le mira más preocupado que antes. Más que su propio placer, es mucho más importante el bienestar de Tomoyo para él

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-¡No! Yo puedo… aguantar… - él acerca su rostro al oído de la chica, sin mover más de su cuerpo para que ella se acostumbre a él

-Sabes que estoy contigo – ella escucha ese susurro que sale de los labios del chico, antes de recibir un beso que le ayuda a distraerse del dolor, acostumbrándose poco a poco. Cuando cortaron el beso, ella con otra mirada le indica que puede continuar, y él no tarda en obedecer

Los gemidos que al principio eran de dolor, fueron reemplazados por unos de infinito placer y satisfacción. Entre suspiros y jadeos él le toma de la cintura para apegarla más a su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, continuando con los besos en su cuello y hombros. Ella para no quedarse atrás hacía lo mismo, solo que también besaba y acariciaba la oreja del muchacho, sabiendo lo sensible que era esa zona para él.

Cada vez la velocidad aumenta más, y con ella, la pasión, el calor de ambos cuerpos unidos, el deseo incontrolable y el amor. Tomoyo fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo, gritando el nombre de su amado con toda la fuerza que le dio su voz. Eriol llegó al orgasmo poco después de ella, también gritando lo más que pudo el nombre de su amada amatista, siendo el límite para el líquido que contiene en su interior, el cual salió dejando una sensación de alivio indescriptible. La pelinegra sintió dentro de su cuerpo como un líquido caliente se adentra en ella, también sintiendo ese alivio que termina con su primera vez.

Eriol sale por completo de ella y se recuesta al lado de Tomoyo, abrazándola de la cintura y dejando que ella recueste su cabeza en su pecho, con la respiración agitada, sintiendo la calidez del otro que les reconforta en sobremanera. Habían hecho el amor por primera vez en su vida, y se sentían plenos, sin arrepentirse de todo lo que esa habitación ha presenciado.

-Espero no salir embarazada después de esto, ya que no usamos protección – dijo de repente recordando ese detalle hasta ahora, captando la atención del peliazul

-¿Temes tener un bebé conmigo? – ella escucha ese tono algo preocupado del muchacho, buscando componer lo que estaba causando

-Pues… no lo había pensado, pero no tengo deseos de hijos por el momento. Aún no somos lo suficientemente maduros como para eso – fue lo más sincera que pudo, pero no esperaba que él se riera de lo que dijo. No sabía si Eriol era bipolar en este momento, pero no era normal que cambie de humor tan pronto

-Lo pensaste algo tarde mi amor – ella también se ríe con esas palabras, reconociendo que era verdad

-Además, la luna de miel va después del matrimonio

-Pero si nos vamos a casar mañana, no le veo la diferencia entre un día u otro – ella vuelve a reírse al escuchar ese argumento. A veces Eriol parece muy indeciso, pero otras es demasiado despreocupado

-Tienes razón. Pero… ¿No debemos irnos ya? Un vuelo de Londres a Tokio tarda 10 horas, y tomando en cuenta de que debemos estar allá para mañana…

-Pues si son como la 1:00 AM acá y allá son como las 10:00 AM por las 9 horas de diferencia horaria, si llegamos en 1 hora al aeropuerto y alcanzamos un vuelo, sumándole a esa hora las 10 horas, llegaríamos a las 12:00 PM de aquí, siendo las 9:00 PM allá del día de hoy. Entonces para mañana si estamos allá. Dormimos en el avión o en la noche de Japón, y llegamos frescos y despiertos a casarnos

-Eriol, entendí lo que dijiste, pero creo que no muchas personas puedan hacer lo mismo – dijo con una leve sonrisa divertida, y él le sonrió igual

-Me basta y sobra con que tú me entiendas. ¿Entonces nos vamos?

-Sí, solo nos vestimos, guardo unas cosas en mis maletas y salimos

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura y Shaoran fueron a declarar para que ese sujeto no saliera en libertad, pero regresando en taxi al hotel, ya que ella no quería que Shaoran se esfuerce más de lo que ya había hecho. Al llegar, por suerte para el castaño, Kōtaro no estaba cerca, solo Hiromi estaba en la recepción, pero cerca vieron a Meiling, Touya, Yukito y Yue, quienes al verlos se acercaron, haciendo que ambos jóvenes suspiren resignándose a una larga conversación.

-Bueno… - empieza a hablar Shaoran, pero Meiling le interrumpe

-Ya les expliqué toda la verdad, Shaoran – dijo con una leve sonrisa, sorprendiendo a ambos castaños, solo que el joven Li no estaba muy seguro de lo que sea que Meiling les había dicho a esos tres sujetos

-¿Exactamente qué les dijiste? – ella iba a responder, pero Yukito se adelanta a hablar

-Que era cierto que Sakura y tú iban a separarse al cumplir un año de casados, pero después terminaron enamorándose, tal y como dijiste. Tuvieron una discusión, pero estabas dispuesto a arreglar las cosas. También dijo que ella antes pensaba que no era cierto, pero que después de hablar contigo, pudo entender las cosas – ahora el más impresionado era el mismo Shaoran, y más al ver la expresión tímida de la pelinegra, quien no dijo nada para retractarse o para negar lo que ese muchacho había dicho, por lo que debía ser cierto

"_**Meiling… ¿De verdad has sido tan amable de explicar las cosas, omitiendo el accidente automovilístico y mi amnesia retrógrada? Fue muy amable en inteligente de tu parte, ya que explicarles todo solo iba conseguir que no nos creyeran nada.**_

_**¿Entonces… ya aceptaste nuestra realidad? A pesar de eso… te quedaste y nos hiciste un favor…"**_

-¿Sobre que se supone que discutieron? – Touya interrumpe los pensamientos del chico, pero decide responder lo más sincero y creíble que puede

-Sobre nuestro matrimonio. Poco a poco nos hemos enterado de todo lo que ha pasado, y nos afectó, pero vamos a salir adelante juntos – dijo a la vez que toma la mano derecha de la chica, acción que molesta al hermano mayor de la chica, quien no se resistió a protestar

-¿Cómo voy a saber si es cierto lo que me dicen si desde el principio nos han estado ocultando cosas? Sakura bien podría estar aceptando esto solo para ayudar a nuestra familia, y yo no estoy dispuesto a que siga con esa carga

Shaoran por unos segundos pensó en esa posibilidad, pues hasta su hermano mayor decía lo mismo que había dicho Meiling. ¿Eso es lo que haría Sakura entonces? ¿Eso es lo que conoce Touya Kinomoto de su hermana menor? Sakura si era capaz de hacer algo así al principio, eso no lo olvida. Entonces…

"_**Tal parece que algo no cuadra aquí."**_

Continuará…

Por favor, no se quejen si puse primero el lemon de Eriol y Tomoyo, pues ellos ya estaban dentro de una habitación de hotel, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran seguían en el parque. A final de cuentas, ya falta muy poco para el otro lemon. Obviamente les di más importancia a Eriol y Tomoyo en este capítulo por el lemon, pero cuando les toque a Sakura y Shaoran ellos van a tener su momento especial. ¡Saben que en todos los animes (o casi todos, no sé) se les da preferencia a los protagonistas! Solo que siempre existen los capítulos dedicados a otros personajes.

¡Además sé que me salió horrible! No sé si pueda mejorar en el futuro XD pero por algo se empieza, ¿No? Desde un principio advertí que no había escrito lemon antes, así que… así quedó jajaja.

¡Ya falta poco para el final de la historia! ¿Cuántos capítulos faltan exactamente? Es según que tan largo me salga el final en total jeje. Y no, en el próximo capítulo no empieza el final aún XD

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 18. Iniciar desde cero

La expresión seria de Shaoran no ayudaba a calmar los nervios de Sakura. ¿Acaso él piensa que es verdad lo que dijo Touya? Hace unos minutos se veía tan seguro de todo que ese cambio radical le entristece mucho. Solo esperaba que no fuera cierta esa suposición.

Pero no se imaginaba que el mismo Shaoran hable después de ese tenso silencio.

-¿Conoces bien a tu propia hermana? – la pregunta fue dirigida únicamente a Touya, quien le mira sin entender a lo que se refiere, pero aún así no le gusta para nada que duden en algo así de importante para él

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por su puesto que la conozco como la palma de mi mano! – desde el día en que nació, él decidió que la iba a cuidar de todo mal que se quiera acercar a su pequeño monstruo, iba a molestarla solo por diversión con ese apodo, pero siempre iba a ser la pequeña hermana a la que nunca quiere que le pase algo malo

Shaoran al ver esa reacción del joven Kinomoto, frunció el entrecejo, ya que como había pensado antes, algo no cuadra bien allí.

-¿Entonces por qué piensas que ella mentiría descaradamente sobre el amor? – le cuestionó con una expresión neutral, cosa que Yukito y Yue veían y escuchaban en silencio, dándose cuenta del punto del muchacho, solo que el mismo Touya no pensaba claramente por su mal humor - ¿Crees que tu hermana es capaz de mentir sobre su amor por una persona? – Sakura miraba algo confundida y asombrada a su esposo, mientras que Touya se estaba enojando más con esas palabras estando su hermana presente

-¡Ella jamás haría algo como eso! – esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para darle a Shaoran el impulso que necesitaba

-¡¿Entonces por qué precisamente conmigo miente según tus palabras?! – le alza la voz del mismo modo, hartándose de la actitud de ese sujeto. ¿De verdad era hermano de su amada flor de cerezo? Touya observa con impresión al chico, admitiendo en su mente que tiene un buen punto - ¡Ella me ha dicho varias veces que me ama, y yo he creído en su palabra porque sé que no me miente! – baja la mirada hacia el suelo después de decir eso – ya cometí una vez el error de no creer en ella cuando me enteré de varias cosas, pero no volverá a pasar – Yukito y Yue fruncieron el entrecejo al escuchar esa última frase, pensando en las posibilidades de que ellos sepan más de lo que creían – así que… ¿Puedes decirme si ella me ha mentido cuando juras que ella es incapaz de algo así?

-Pero tú sí eres capaz de eso – trata de componer el error que cometió con ese "mocoso"

-¿Y quién te dio esa información? Eso ya sería Fake News – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Sakura sonriera más tranquila, ya que eso significa que él sí confía en ella. Meiling y Yukito al escuchar esa tontería se aguantan la risa, mientras que Yue alza una ceja por esa faceta tan diferente del joven Li; era totalmente distinto a lo que era antes, incluso se atrevería a decir que se trataba de una persona diferente

-¿En serio le crees a este tipo, Sakura? – le pregunta Touya a su hermana menor, quien no dudó en la respuesta que le dio

-Sí, porque él si cree en mí palabra, cuando tú acabas de decir que yo estaba fingiendo mi amor por él para salvar a nuestra familia. ¿Y así crees que me conoces? – le cuestiona con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, con un tono más de tristeza que de enojo, sorprendiendo al otro Kinomoto – Shaoran y yo acordamos que después de un año de casados íbamos a separarnos, pero si ambos estamos de acuerdo en seguir juntos, no veo porqué sigues interesado en separarnos

-Yo… no quise decirlo así – baja un poco la mirada, pero no aparta del todo la vista de su hermana

-To-ya, no mides tus palabras cuando te enojas – dijo Yukito con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Touya le mira algo impresionado, ya que si Yukito estaba diciéndole eso, quiere decir que si estaba yendo algo lejos. Así que, volviendo a ver a la castaña, le habla otra vez

-Monstruo, ¿Estás segura de seguir al lado de este mocoso? – a pesar de su seriedad, aprovecha para llamarle así, y para el asombro de todos los presentes, ambos castaños enrojecieron al escucharlo, y no era precisamente de vergüenza. Touya solo esperaba eso de Sakura, pero debía admitir en su interior que ver a ese muchacho del mismo modo le causaba algo de gracia, aunque no lo diría abiertamente

-¡Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo!

-¡Y yo no soy ningún mocoso! – Meiling debía admitir que en algo si se parecen mucho; son igual de infantiles cuando les dicen un apodo tonto o los molestan con tonterías. ¿Será que se parecen en más aspectos?

-A mi parecer son más compatibles de lo que pensé – menciona de repente el peli plateado con los brazos cruzados, alzando una ceja por las expresiones de los dos castaños. Touya al escuchar ese comentario voltea a verlo con incredulidad

-¿Es en serio, Yue? – el mencionado asintió con la cabeza, causando más molestia en el muchacho, pero Yukito también decide dar su opinión

-Yo también lo pienso, pero Xiao Lang mencionó algo que me tiene intrigado. Si se enteró de cosas que afectaron en algo su relación… eso quiere decir que ustedes ya saben sobre lo ocurrido con Sonomi Daidouji. ¿O me equivoco? – la tensión en el ambiente era fácil de verse, solo que Meiling no sabía bien de lo que estaban hablando ahora

Sakura y Shaoran agradecieron en su interior que hayan sacado esa deducción antes que otras, ya que era más sencillo hacerles creer que fue por eso que decirles lo del accidente y la amnesia retrógrada que tuvo el joven Li.

-Sí, yo sí lo sé – responde Sakura con un tono bajo, a pesar de estar algo impresionada al enterarse de que ellos ya saben al respecto

-Yo también – secunda el joven Li, dejando impactada a la chica Kinomoto, quien le miró con sorpresa – Daidouji me puso al tanto antes de irse a Inglaterra – le aclara él a la chica de ojos verdes esmeralda, quien entendió mejor las cosas – esa mujer fue la principal causante de que mi matrimonio arreglado fuera con Sakura Kinomoto y no con Tomoyo Daidouji – Meiling abrió la boca de la impresión, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa información

-Exactamente – dijo ahora Yue, con una expresión neutral – pero precisamente por eso, no podíamos dejar las cosas como estaban – ante esa afirmación, ambos castaños le miran con incredulidad y sorpresa. ¿Acaso… ellos piensan…? – No, no se trata de eso – se adelanta el joven de ojos grises al ver sus expresiones – no tenemos en mente un emparejamiento entre Tomoyo y el joven Li, si no todo lo contrario

-Entonces mi suposición era cierta – vuelve a hablar Shaoran, ahora con una expresión pensativa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes – algo no cuadraba en la intención tan cerrada de separarnos. Ya vi que el hermano mayor de Sakura es un necio y de por sí haría algo así – Touya iba a protestar por esa falta de respeto, pero el muchacho no le deja hablar – pero también noté que había otra razón

-¿Cuál? – Sakura no había notado eso en ningún momento, ya que no le extraña en lo absoluto ese comportamiento de Touya, pero si había alguna otra razón, quería saberla

-Si se trata de algo relacionado con Sonomi Daidouji, significa que ustedes querían usar nuestro divorcio como una razón para destituirla de su cargo en la empresa, ya que a pesar de que con nuestro matrimonio el liderazgo es cedido por completo a la familia Kinomoto, si Sakura no accede a reclamar su puesto al mando, cosa que obviamente no hará dado su corazón noble, el mando sigue siendo de Sonomi Daidouji – deduce sin pena alguna, dejando asombrados a todos, pero Yue asintió con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión

-¿Pero de qué forma nuestro divorcio ayudaría en eso? ¿No más bien sería todo lo contrario? – pregunta la castaña sin entender esa parte, pero es Touya quien responde en esta ocasión

-La idea de cambiar a una prometida por otra fue de nuestra tía, y si el matrimonio no funciona y se deshace antes de pagar nuestra deuda con la empresa Li, la responsabilidad recae en la que tercamente exigió ese cambio, ya que los señores Li pueden pensar que con Tomoyo las cosas hubieran funcionado. Obviamente no es así, pero ahora solo quedaría esa duda para esos señores – Yukito asintió a las palabras del Kinomoto, tomando la palabra cuando había terminado de hablar

-Y siendo así, buscarán respuestas del porqué no aceptó a Tomoyo como prometida. ¿Cuál es la respuesta? Para ellos la razón de Sonomi sonará como un capricho, y no estarán dispuestos a seguir haciendo tratos con ella por su falta de profesionalismo, por lo cual los accionistas deberán tomar cartas en el asunto, entre ellos Touya, el señor Fujitaka y la señora Nadeshiko, además de Sakura y Tomoyo. Simplemente no se puede dejar ir a sus socios más importantes y que más apoyo económico les dan, por lo cual destituirla será sencillo

-Pero… ¿Por qué quieren destituirla? ¿Por venganza? – pregunta Sakura con incredulidad al ver que incluso Yukito apoyaba la idea de Touya, siendo su hermano quien contesta nuevamente

-No precisamente Sakura. A mis padres ya les dijimos lo mismo hace unos días…

FLASH BACK

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka estaban en la sala principal de su residencia frente a Touya, Yukito y Yue, escuchando las explicaciones de los jóvenes.

-No podemos quitarle la empresa a Sonomi y a Tomoyo. Touya, eso sería hacer las cosas como las hizo Sonomi – le dice Fujitaka con una expresión seria a su hijo, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Pero papá, no estoy diciendo que vayamos a dejarlas en la calle o algo así, pero pienso que no es correcto que una empresa que ha avanzado desde orígenes humildes y ha llegado tan lejos, ahora esté bajo el mando de una mujer como ella. Además, quieras o no, ya somos los dueños mayoritarios de esa empresa, ya que como sabemos, Sakura se casó con ese mocoso

-Si me permiten decir algo – empieza a hablar Yue con una expresión neutral – pienso que Touya tiene razón. Sonomi Daidouji se deja llevar por los caprichos para hacer las cosas, y no creo que eso sea adecuado para dirigir una empresa con tantas personas que necesitan sus empleos. Él no quiere quitarles su mansión, dinero ni nada por el estilo; quiere que ella deje de manipular a las personas con su poder

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se miran entre ellos, pensando en que por más que no les gusta participar en conflictos, en eso tenían un buen punto. Sonomi no estaba capacitada para dirigir la empresa, pero no hablando de la experiencia en dicha empresa, si no en su propia mentalidad parece no interesarle que por no participar en los negocios y dejarlos a ellos que no tenían experiencia, la empresa juguetera estaba pasando por problemas económicos.

Realmente les preocupa que por ese tipo de acciones, la empresa llegue a la quiebra y miles de trabajadores queden sin empleo.

-Entendemos lo que quieres decir hijo, y tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a Sonomi – las palabras de Nadeshiko hicieron que Touya sonriera levemente, Yue también sonrió de un modo casi imperceptible, y Yukito sonríe sin pena alguna

Ya tenían a Fujitaka y Nadeshiko de su parte, ahora solo era cuestión de moldear la situación a su favor, fuera cual fuera, y así poder librar a Sakura de su matrimonio con Shaoran Li.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pero ahora, si ellos se aman tanto como dicen, deberán empezar otra estrategia desde cero. De eso Shaoran pudo darse cuenta fácilmente, pero en pocos segundos, tuvo la estrategia perfecta… o al menos si es que aceptaban su ayuda, cosa que no veía nada fácil con ese hermano malhumorado llamado Touya.

-Con nuestro matrimonio, no solo Sakura tiene derecho a la presidencia de la empresa – menciona con una expresión serena, para gran sorpresa de todos – yo también soy un candidato desde que me casé con ella, por lo cual la presidencia sería compartida por nuestro matrimonio. Si ella no acepta su mitad de la presidencia, yo puedo aceptarla en su totalidad, y destituir a Sonomi Daidouji de todo cargo posible

-¡¿Estás demente?! Jamás dejaré que te adueñes de la empresa de nuestra familia. Apenas tengas el poder, te vas a deshacer de Sakura y de nosotros cuando tengas la oportunidad – Shaoran rodó los ojos con fastidio, y Sakura se estaba molestando más con la actitud cerrada de su hermano mayor

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos fastidiados por esto.

-¡Basta ya Touya! – el grito de Yue dejó a todos impactados, y es que ver la expresión molesta del peli plateado era algo no muy común, a menos de que lleguen a su límite de paciencia - ¡Te estás basando en tu opinión personal a causa de tu cegadora y asfixiante sobreprotección con Sakura! Al principio estaba dispuesto a ayudarte en todo, pero si sigues con tu berrinche de kínder garden, te juro que yo mismo te romperé la cara – el mencionado no supo que decir, pero Yukito sonríe levemente para calmar la situación

-En algo mi hermano tiene razón, To-ya; este joven realmente no ha hecho nada malo como para que desconfíes así de él. Además, no necesariamente será el máximo dueño si la pequeña Sakura acepta su mitad de la presidencia – la mencionada les mira sin decir nada por unos segundos, pero decide después hablar al ver que esperan su respuesta

-La voy a aceptar, pero con la condición de que no digas ningún insulto más hacia Shaoran. ¿De acuerdo, hermano? – Touya mira con incredulidad y molestia a la chica, y estaba por protestar, cuando Yukito y Yue le miran fijamente; el de lentes le pedía eso como un favor y el de pelo largo se lo decía como una advertencia, así que, sin más remedio, tenía que aceptarlo si no quería el enojo de las personas en quien más confía

-Si no tengo otra opción – se resigna después de pensarlo bien, ya que si esos dos estaban convencidos de confiar en Shaoran Li, con lo analítico que es Yue y lo inteligente que es Yukito, tal vez no debe desconfiar tanto como había pensado

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Yue – dijo Sakura hablándole al de cabello largo, para después mirar al de lentes – y también a ti, Yukito

Shaoran abrió los ojos más de lo normal, en shock. Yukito… es el nombre de la persona a la que Sakura quería cuando se casó con ella. Si no fuera porque cree en ella y por las palabras de ese sujeto, tal vez hubiera reaccionado con celos, pero tomando en cuenta de que Meiling está allí todavía, tenía menos derecho aún de hacerlo. Además, no hay necesidad de ello si Yukito no es igual de fastidioso e irritante como Kōtaro.

"_**Por cierto… agradezco que ese infeliz no esté cerca de aquí."**_

El castaño voltea a ver dónde está la recepción, y Hiromi miraba de un lado a otro para asegurar que ese chico no se acerque, pero al sentir que alguien le observaba, sonrió levemente, y Shaoran hizo lo mismo.

"_**Si no me equivoco, creo que la ausencia de ese idiota ahora es gracias a Hiromi. Debo agradecerle después.**_

_**Mi mentalidad de que no debía confiar en todas las personas era correcta, pero me la tomé más en serio de lo que debía. En cambio… la mentalidad de Sakura sobre confiar más en las personas, también es correcta, ya que hay tanto buenas como malas personas en el mundo. Ella y yo somos como el Ying y el Yang, y eso… la convierte nuevamente en mi otra mitad."**_

OOOOOOOOOO

Eriol y Tomoyo ya estaban en el aeropuerto con sus maletas listas, y después de haber comprado dos boletos de avión a Tokio, ya estaban preparados para abordar el vuelo.

-Solo espero que el dinero que tengo sea suficiente mientras encuentro un empleo de medio tiempo para no descuidar la Universidad. Muchas personas lo hacen y les funciona – dijo Eriol tratando de sonar optimista, y Tomoyo sonrió levemente por una idea

-¿Y si pides trabajo en la empresa de mi familia? Sakura y yo somos accionistas, así que entrarás aunque mi madre diga que no, ya que Li también se convirtió en un accionista de la empresa al casarse con Sakura, y no pueden contradecir al hijo de los socios más importantes que tienen

-Prácticamente entraría con palancas – admite el Hiragizawa con seriedad, y ella no supo que decir al respecto, ya que no esperaba esa reacción del peliazul – no creo que las personas me vean bien si hago eso, ni siquiera yo lo vería bien

-Pero… ¿Y si empiezas desde abajo como todos? Y conforme vayas avanzando, los ascensos llegarán – el peliazul parece pensarlo mejor, aunque no se veía muy convencido. No quería aprovecharse de la amistad de Sakura y Shaoran para eso, pero si no tuviera otra opción… tal vez podría considerarlo

-Tal vez así aceptaría, pero creo que debo ver eso como el plan B si el plan A no funciona, ya que tampoco soy tan terco como para dejarte sin comer, pero debo ser algo orgulloso. ¿No crees? – ella sonríe al escuchar esa tontería, pero entiende que tampoco era correcto valerse siempre de los demás

-Sí quieres yo también puedo buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudarte – sugiere sin dejar de sonreír, y él borra su sonrisa en ese momento. A ella le extrañó que Eriol tarde en contestar ante su idea, pero pronto recibió su respuesta

-Deja eso como el plan Z, ¿Sí? – le pide con una leve sonrisa que no demostraba sinceridad en esta ocasión, pero tampoco mostraba signos de burla como otras veces. ¿Eso significa que simplemente no iba a tomarla en cuenta para ayudarle?

-Eriol… - el mencionado suspiró con frustración al escuchar ese tono seco de la chica, desviando su mirada de la expresión algo molesta que tenía. Hablar de un tema así iba a ser inevitable de ahora en adelante, pero simplemente no quería discutir con ella ahora

-Bueno, entonces que sea el plan F, porque sería cuando te fallé – la chica abrió un poco la boca de la impresión, viendo que él se tomaba esa sugerencia de forma negativa. Tal vez piensa que no le considera suficiente para lograr su cometido solo, pero tampoco era correcto dejarle tanta carga a él cuando prometieron ser un apoyo mutuo

-No digas eso; ni siquiera lo has intentado – él suspiró otra vez, pero en esta ocasión vuelve a mirarle a los ojos, para que entienda sus razones. No quería parecer machista o algo por el estilo, pero no quería decir abiertamente que ambos fueron criados como unos niños mimados, y que sería igual de difícil para ambos el adaptarse a trabajar, aunque él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para que ella continúe con su sueño de diseñadora de modas

-Por eso mismo, no lo he intentado y tú quieres ayudarme. Sé que una pareja es de dos, pero quiero que reserves tus energías para estudiar Diseño de Modas, ya que esa es tu pasión… aparte de mí, claro – dijo eso último con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que la chica se sonroje al entender el doble sentido de sus palabras

-¡Eriol! – el joven Hiragizawa se ríe con la reacción de la pelinegra, agradeciendo que sus tonterías ayuden a desviar el tema un poco. Tampoco es que dude de la capacidad de Tomoyo, pero no quería que ella cambie su vida más de lo que ha hecho

-¡Solo es una broma! Jajaja, sabes que soy así a veces. Pero independientemente de eso, entiendes a lo que me refiero, ¿No?

-Sí. Además, la F al menos está más cerca que la Z – el joven de lentes vuelve a reír un poco, antes de escuchar que les llaman para abordar el avión, mientras que unas personas observan que entraban tomados de la mano, sin pena alguna y sin pensarlo siquiera

Solo que en la mente de Eriol, había un pensamiento rápido que determina su convicción, y algo que Shaoran llamaría como terquedad.

"**Solo espero no tener que recurrir a esa letra jamás."**

OOOOOOOOOO

Touya, Yukito y Yue se habían marchado, pero Meiling seguía allí, al fin sintiendo la confianza de hablar sin que los tres que se acaban de ir se enteren de más detalles de los que necesitan saber.

-Si no me equivoco, esos tres sujetos no tienen idea del accidente de auto que tuvieron ni de la amnesia retrógrada de Shaoran – comenta a los dos castaños cuando ya no había moros en la costa (o pájaros en el alambre, como quieran decirlo)

-Así es, y te agradezco mucho que no lo hayas mencionado. Incluso nos ayudaste mientras no estábamos – le dice Sakura con una sonrisa, ya que no le guarda ningún rencor a Meiling a pesar de todo, si les estaba ayudando ahora tal y como lo hace Yukito. La chica de ojos color rubí baja un poco la mirada, algo apenada por todo lo sucedido hasta el momento

-Es todo lo que podía hacer después de que… llegué a hacer un escándalo. Solo quiero pedirte un favor a cambio de eso – Sakura espera a que prosiga, y Meiling continúa hablando con una expresión seria – cuida de Xiao Lang – el mencionado no pudo evitar su expresión de asombro cuando escuchó esas palabras de su prima, quien siguió con su petición – cuando fue conmigo a Hong Kong, estaba enojado contigo, e hizo lo posible por olvidarse de ti… pero no pudo hacerlo por más intento que hizo

-Meiling, no es necesario... – el muchacho hace el intento de que ella no hable de ese tema, pero ella le interrumpe sin hacerle caso

-Yo hice lo que pude para que fuera el mismo de antes, para que nuestra relación se hiciera más fuerte después de ese tropiezo, pero… - unas lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas, haciendo que él abriera sus ojos más de lo normal, completamente impactado – su corazón latía solo por ti, y eso hizo que quisiera regresar a Japón. Admito que hice un intento de detenerlo y convencerlo de que no eras digna de su amor… y te juro que su reacción me partió el corazón – el muchacho ya no quería recordar ese momento, y menos que Meiling lo hiciera, ya que se estaba lastimando a sí misma con intentar decirle eso a Sakura

-Meiling, ya no digas nada, es suficiente. No quiero que te pongas así por eso

-Por favor Shaoran, déjala continuar – le pide la Kinomoto con seriedad, para sorpresa del joven Li, viendo que su esposa se acerca a Meiling lentamente - ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Shaoran? – pregunta sin evitar dejar ver su curiosidad e impaciencia. No le gusta ver llorar a nadie, pero no podía quedarse con esa historia a medias. La pelinegra sonrió levemente al ver eso, para luego continuar

-Imagina mi expresión y mis lágrimas de ahora, pero en el rostro de Shaoran – Sakura quedó sin habla al darse cuenta de lo que significa eso, mientras que la otra chica seguía hablando – dijo que sin ti no es nada, y de solo verlo se notaba que su amor por ti estaba consumiendo su alma si no regresaba contigo… ¡Por eso no quería que le hicieran más daño! ¡Así que quiero que lo cuides por mí y que no permitas que llore así por ti otra vez, porque si vuelvo a verlo llorar nunca te lo perdonaré!

Cuando su discurso había terminado, la expresión de la chica cambia a una de seguridad y determinación, asintiendo con la cabeza ante las últimas palabras de Meiling Li.

-Lo juro – la pelinegra sonrió levemente al escucharla, para luego comenzar a alejarse de ellos con rumbo a la salida del hotel, pero Shaoran le habla antes de que cruce la puerta principal

-Meiling… muchas gracias – no sabía que más decirle, ya que prácticamente ya le había dicho todo antes. No le gustaba para nada hacer sufrir a esa chica, ya que antes él creía ciegamente estar enamorado de ella. Ahora, a pesar de saber que su primer amor es Sakura Kinomoto, no le impide pensar que Meiling contaba como su primer novia y la primera chica que se fijó en él

Ella se detuvo unos instantes, volteando un poco a verlo. Estaba completamente segura de que dejaba a su amado en buenas manos, así que no tenía nada más que hacer en Japón. Tal vez cuando vuelva a ver a Shaoran no le dolerá como ahora; solo tiene que dejar que el tiempo cure sus heridas.

-Nos vemos

Ambos castaños observan como ella se iba, pero después de ya no verle, Shaoran se dirige a la recepción, donde Hiromi seguía parada.

-Hiromi, ¿Tú eres la que atiende originalmente este puesto? Cuando llegué ayer había otra mujer aquí que te puso a cargo de la recepción – Sakura se impresiona al presenciar algo no muy común en el castaño; trata con familiaridad a esa chica, cuando solamente con amnesia hacía algo así. ¿Sería a causa de tener ambas memorias en su mente ahora? Aún así… le parece un poco extraño

-No realmente, ya que eso le corresponde a Kaoru, pero ella se fue de vacaciones ayer mismo, razón por la cual no quiso atenderte y el tarado ese que ocuparía su puesto temporalmente no va a dar la cara a ustedes después de lo que dije frente a las personas que acaban de marcharse

-Te lo agradezco, ya que ese idiota solo se la vivía jodiéndome. Te presento formalmente a mi esposa Sakura – dijo a la vez que tomaba de la muñeca derecha a la mencionada, acercándola a la otra chica. Por su puesto que a Sakura le sorprendió más aún esa acción, como si se tratara de una amiga del chico, aunque tampoco le molestaba ya que la presentaba como su esposa – Sakura, ella es Hiromi, una chica que ha sido muy amable conmigo, y que se encargará de darnos una habitación matrimonial para esta noche. ¿Verdad?

A cada segundo la Kinomoto se asombra más de cada acción del muchacho, pero la otra chica sonrió al escucharlo.

-¡En seguida haremos ese cambio! Es un gran gusto conocerle y saber que están juntos – Shaoran sonrió con esa actitud de esa chica, ya que parecía emocionada con la reconciliación de ambos aún sin conocerlos

-Muchas gracias

La chica no tardó en hacer su trabajo, y las habitaciones 56 y 57 que antes eran de ellos fueron desocupadas, ocupando ahora la habitación 112, donde sus maletas fueron llevadas lo mas pronto posible. Shaoran observa todos los rincones de la habitación que comparte con la chica después de instalarse por completo, mientras que ella piensa en como formular su pregunta a la vez que se da un baño. Cuando salió, fue directo a ese asunto, vistiendo una blusa manga corta rosa y unos shorts color crema.

-¿Por qué pediste una habitación matrimonial si bien podemos regresar al departamento?

-Porque tú viniste a este lugar a relajarte con las flores de cerezo del patio trasero, y no está de más quedarnos una noche aquí antes de regresar. Además… - detiene su hablar por un momento, intrigando a la chica – desde que nos casamos, hemos dormido en la misma habitación, solo que en camas individuales. Empezar a dormir en la misma cama hará que no parezcamos estar en proceso de divorcio todo el tiempo – dijo con una leve sonrisa divertida

Ella apenas se dio cuenta de lo que significaba eso, lo cual le hace sonrojar inevitablemente, del color de una cereza, cosa que hace a Shaoran reírse por la ironía, ¿Olía como una cereza, tenía el nombre japonés de la flor de cerezo, y ahora era del color de una cereza?

-Eh… pues… - no tiene idea de que decir, pero él vuelve a hablar

-Me voy a bañar. Si quieres decirme algo piénsalo mientras tanto. Si lo que quieres decirme es que te da pena no debería ya que eres mi esposa, y si lo que realmente quieres es seguir como estábamos, solo tienes que decírmelo para que hagamos el cambio otra vez o regresemos. Permiso – Sakura no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que tal y como dijo Shaoran, fue a bañarse cerrando la puerta del baño

Ella se sentó en la cama que iban a compartir esa noche, pensando en cómo estaba malinterpretando las cosas. No es que tenga miedo de dar ese paso ahora que todo estaba bien entre ellos y ya estaban casados desde hace algo de tiempo, pero… ¿De verdad él estaba dispuesto a esperarla de esa forma? ¿Incluso ya siendo marido y mujer? El que a ella le de pena algo así estaba de más, por no decir que era una ridiculez total.

Estuvo esperando a que él saliera de bañarse, y al verlo, se le corta la respiración, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleran al ver su cabello rebelde mojado y algunas gotas cayendo de él. Estaba vestido con una camiseta color ladrillo y unos shorts negros, con la toalla alrededor de su cuello. Parecía querer seducirla con su apariencia justamente para lo que ella malinterpretó, pero sabe bien que él solo se bañó como lo acaba de hacer ella.

-Yo… yo si quiero dormir junto a ti – dijo tratando de enfocar su mente en la respuesta que ya tenía definida, pero de solo verle sonreír y sentarse en la cama junto a ella, le estaba causando efectos que no creía posibles sentir

Él no dijo nada más al respecto, solo le rodea con su brazo izquierdo de la cintura y con la mano derecha le toma del mentón, dándole un beso. Ella corresponde y con ambas manos le quita la toalla del cuello para con sus brazos poder rodearlo. Inconscientemente ella comenzó a jugar con los cabellos castaños chocolate del joven con sus dedos, lo que a Shaoran le causa cosquilleos y que su mente deje de razonar con la cercanía de Sakura.

Sin entender cómo es que llegó a lo que pasó, el chico Li había dejado de probar la boca de Sakura, y sus labios llegaron a experimentar algo completamente nuevo para él… comenzó a besar el cuello y hombro izquierdo de la chica. Empezó con unos besos castos y suaves, para después hacerlos más intensos mientras que la mano que sostenía el mentón de la joven, había bajado hasta llegar al abdomen de Sakura, donde sintió que la blusa que lleva puesta le estorba, llegando a subirla un poco para que su mano toque directamente su vientre, el cual estaba tibio y suave, excitándolo más. Incluso regresó a su cuello para llenarle de besos mientras acariciaba su vientre, queriendo sentir más del calor de la chica.

Sakura suspiraba al sentir los húmedos labios de Shaoran besar su cuello y hombro, y se estremece al sentir su cálida respiración chocar contra su piel, pero lo que le estaba haciendo sentir más explosiones de sensaciones en su interior, fue sentir la mano del joven acariciar su vientre por debajo de la blusa.

-Shaoran… - el mencionado deja de besarle el cuello, para acercar sus labios a la oreja de la chica, quién se volvió a estremecer al sentir esa respiración en la entrada de su oído

-¿Quieres continuar? De ser así, voy a hacer lo posible para no decepcionarte en esta primera vez – le susurra al oído, haciendo que ella abra los ojos más de lo normal, mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente causado por el tono que había usado Shaoran – pero… si no crees estar lista, podemos posponerlo…

Allí ella pudo notar que él le estaba dejando decidir, y eso lo aprecia mucho, pero también le hace pensar en que si ella le dice que no, él le obedecería a pesar de desear continuar. Pero… en el caso de decirle que sí… ¿Las sensaciones serian aún mejores si apenas estaban empezando? Y lo más importante, ¿Ella también quería continuar? De tan solo recordar lo que acaba de sentir, le hace tener la necesidad de llegar a más… mucho más…

-Será… la noche de bodas que debimos tener… así que… creo que ya nos habíamos tardado – Sakura pudo sentir y escuchar en su oído la risa del muchacho

-En eso tienes razón. Entonces… no dudes en lo que sientas que debas hacer, solo déjate llevar por el momento. Ambos somos inexpertos en esto, así que no hay porqué estresarse por cómo lo hagamos. ¿Ok?

-Ok – responde ella con una sonrisa, antes de que Shaoran se separe de ella un poco, y sentir nuevamente como sus labios eran aprisionados por los del joven castaño

Sakura volvió a jugar con los cabellos de Shaoran, pero con una sola mano, ya que la otra estaba acariciando su espalda. Después se acerca a él de modo en que se sienta en sus piernas y se mueve conforme siente las nuevas caricias en su vientre que le hacía la mano del joven. A Shaoran eso le dolió un poco al principio, pero no sé enfocó en eso para no arruinar el momento. Lo que hizo fue que subió un poco más su mano por debajo de la blusa, encontrándose con el sostén de Sakura, pero eso no le importó, y metió su mano para tocar el seno derecho de su esposa, cosa que sacó un gemido de ella. Él sonrió entre ese beso, para después cortarlo y mirarle a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada si podía quitar a los estorbos, a lo que ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, siendo suficiente para que Shaoran le comience a quitar la blusa, y al haberse deshecho de ella se deshizo también de su camiseta, antes de empezar a quitarle el sostén a Sakura para que no le impidiera tocar libremente sus pechos.

Apenas vio completamente desnuda la parte de arriba, pudo apreciar la blanca y suave piel de su esposa, no pudiendo resistir la tentación de depositar varios besos desde su nuca, bajando lentamente cada beso por la espalda de la chica, sacando de ella un gemido más sonoro que al principio, y más cuando llegó hasta más abajo, siendo sus besos interrumpidos por los shorts que ella aún lleva, por lo cual decide continuar con lo que pensaba antes.

El joven le hizo a ella acostarse sobre la cama, y al ver nuevamente lo perfectos que eran los atributos de la mujer que ama, no pudo resistir besar y acariciar ambos por igual. Comenzó a hacerle pequeños chupetones que sacaban cada vez más suspiros de Sakura, pero ella no quería ser la única que sintiera tales sensaciones, por lo cual mientras él estaba con sus senos, ella empezó a besarle el cuello y hombro tal y como él lo había hecho. Pero un chupetón en especial le hizo estremecer, ya que el joven Li había probado con su boca por unos segundos un pezón de la chica.

-Ah… - ella volvió a estremecer al sentir que los besos y caricias de Shaoran iban bajando de sus pechos al vientre, y se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que él le estaba quitando los shorts, pero no pudo resistir gritar cuando después de que le quitó la pantaleta le acarició su zona íntima en más de una ocasión, rozando las orillas de su entrada - ¡AHG! ¡Shaoran! – él volvió a sonreír, satisfecho al ver que a pesar de que es su primera vez, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo – no puedes… - el chico se detuvo unos momentos para escuchar las palabras de su esposa – hacerlo todo tú solo…

Dicho eso, ella se vuelve a sentar, empujando a Shaoran y dejándolo acostado en la cama, para luego comenzar a bajarle los shorts y su bóxer gris. De solo ver el miembro del muchacho suspiró profundamente, ya que nunca antes había visto esa parte de un hombre, pero estaba segura de que esa parte de Shaoran Li jamás iba a decepcionar a una mujer, y ella era infinitamente feliz de saber que él iba a estar con ella, y con nadie más, porque va a cuidar de su esposo todos los días de su vida.

Lentamente acerca sus manos para acariciar esa parte de Shaoran, y sin desaprovechar el tiempo también besaba el abdomen del joven. El castaño al sentir el agarre en su parte baja hace un gruñido leve de placer, pero con forme pasaban los segundos eran cada vez más fuertes.

-¡AHHG! Sa… Sakura… no sé si pueda aguantar mucho… - le hablaba con la voz entrecortada. Ella comenzó a besar cada vez más cerca de donde estaba la excitación de Shaoran, lo cual lo provocaba más, hasta el momento en que ella aprieta un poco más sus agarres, siendo ese el límite para el muchacho - ¡AHHG! ¡Basta! – exclamó con desesperación mientras le toma de ambas manos, volviendo a acostarla boca arriba y abrirle las piernas – me tienes como loco – a causa de lo que había hecho Sakura, el miembro de Shaoran mostraba grandes rasgos de excitación, y ya estaba deseoso de continuar. Era como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar, ya que ella la había acelerado con sus caricias ese momento

-Esa es la idea – dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado mientras que en sus ojos había un brillo especial, uno que demostraba que ella estaba tan deseosa como él. El joven le devuelve la sonrisa sabiendo que sus propios ojos tenían también ese mismo brillo, acercando su rostro a la oreja de la chica

-Ahora yo te quiero hacer enloquecer… quiero que grites mi nombre, y que seas mía… solo mía…

No necesitó decir nada más, y se posiciona en la entrada de la chica, comenzando a penetrarla lentamente. El grito de Sakura no se hizo esperar, y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al sentir que algo dentro de su ser se desgarraba, lo que era precisamente la barrera de su virginidad. Al escucharla gritar y ver sus lágrimas, le da un beso para distraerla de su dolor. Ella aferró sus manos a la espalda del muchacho, arañándolo, pero en lugar de que él se queje por eso, solo le excitaba más.

Cuando Sakura estuvo acostumbrada a la penetración del joven, con una sola mirada que cruzaron, se dijeron que era momento de seguir. Shaoran se empieza a sostener de una sola mano en la cama, ya que con la otra levanta a Sakura y envuelve su cintura para pegar su cuerpo al suyo. Al hacerlo, él entraba y salía de ella, haciéndole gritar otra vez, pero en esta ocasión era de placer puro. Para hacerle tener mejores sensaciones en todo el cuerpo, el chico vuelve a besarle el cuello y hombro, y ella hace lo mismo con él, aunque a ratos el otro escuchaba los gemidos de su pareja en el oído, cosa que solo los excita mucho más.

A cada embestida del muchacho, ella sentía dentro de su ser un ardor infinito, pero lleno de placer y ganas de no acabar nunca. Shaoran estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo; un millón de emociones, con sus dos corazones latiendo aceleradamente, y una vida que compartir. No necesita pensarlo ya; eso justamente es lo que él desea… compartir con Sakura Kinomoto cada día de su vida.

-¡SHAORAN! – grita su nombre cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo que cada célula de su cuerpo estaba caliente, esos besos le complacen, y las caricias del joven Li calentaban como si un fuego ardiente lleno de amor y pasión llenaran su cuerpo y su alma

-Ya… no seas… Sakura Kinomoto… - ella escucha atentamente sus palabras, con un tono algo ronco que apenas conoce del muchacho debido a la excitación – quiero que… a partir de hoy… digas con orgullo que… eres Sakura Li… - la chica abre los ojos más de lo normal, y con su respiración agitada trata de formular una pregunta para el castaño, pero él continuó hablando – eres mi esposa… eres mía… y yo soy tuyo… - Shaoran jamás imaginó llegar a decirle algo así a una mujer, pero esa castaña de ojos verdes esmeralda había logrado domar al lobo solitario Xiao Lang Li

Sakura no esperaba esas palabras tan posesivas del joven, pero al mismo tiempo eran muy hermosas, ya que en eso tiene mucha razón; a partir de esa noche, ella era completamente suya, y él era completamente suyo. Ella recordaría por siempre que fue Sakura Kinomoto, pero de ahora en adelante, tiene el derecho y deber de decir que es Sakura Li.

El clímax no tardó en llegar, y en ese preciso momento el miembro de Shaoran dejó salir todo lo que tenía contenido, su líquido salió haciéndole sentir un alivio infinito, mientras que Sakura sintió que en su ser un líquido caliente se esparce dentro de ella. Al terminar, Shaoran se acostó en la cama, atrayendo a Sakura abrazándola de la cintura, y ella se abraza de él y recuesta su cabeza en el pecho del chico, escuchando sus latidos acelerados. El muchacho toma una sábana para cubrirse a sí mismo y a ella, para después besarle la frente a su esposa.

-Te Amo Sakura – ella sonríe y aspira el aroma de chocolate que él tenía, apegándose más a él y sentir su calidez

-Yo también Te Amo Shaoran – él vio la sonrisa de la chica, y también sonrió, sintiendo que su vida al fin tenía felicidad y plenitud… con solo haber visto la sonrisa de Sakura. Pronto ella le mira algo curiosa al notar algo – tu cuerpo se siente como si tuvieras fiebre – menciona al sentir más el cuerpo del muchacho, quien vuelve a sonreír

-No, no tengo fiebre, pero… debo admitir que sube mi temperatura a tu lado – la castaña abrió la boca de la impresión, antes de sentir que sus mejillas también suben de temperatura, y él al notarlo ríe un poco – la verdad es que no sé cómo es que digo cosas así, pero tal vez sea que la personalidad de mí yo antes del accidente y mi yo del después del accidente se han fusionado, supongo – ella seguía escuchando los latidos del corazón de Shaoran, asintiendo con la cabeza

-Shaoran – le llama y él le mira con curiosidad

-Dime

-Sé que sonará tonto, pero… quisiera detener el tiempo para que este momento nunca termine – él estaba enternecido con su forma de pensar, y también quería lo mismo. Irónico, ¿No? Cuando no sabes cómo es el amor realmente, piensas que palabras como esas son ridículas, tontas y absurdas, pero cuando encuentras a la persona indicada, te das cuenta de que frases así tienen más sentido del que puedes llegar a imaginar

-Yo también

Shaoran quería agregar una cosa a las palabras de Sakura: con ella quiere despertar cada mañana e irse a dormir juntos cada noche. Eso no necesita pensarlo mucho para estar completamente seguro de ello.

OOOOOOOOOO

-¡¿Dices que iba acompañado de una chica cuando tomó el vuelo a Japón?! – gritó una voz femenina con exasperación a un hombre que estaba fuera del aeropuerto de Londres. A pesar de ser de madrugada en ese lugar, ella pudo conseguir que siguieran a su prometido, descubriendo la razón de su parada en un hotel, cosa que provoca su furia total

-Sí, y era muy hermosa…

-¡No me interesa saber algo así, inútil! – le interrumpe con otro grito llena de coraje – quiero que compres un boleto para el próximo vuelo a Tokio, y yo depositaré en tu cuenta el dinero equivalente al precio del boleto y el monto que acordamos

-Está bien, señorita Mizuki

En Japón lo primero que iba a hacer es buscar su ubicación, y también, buscará a la chica que le acompaña. No iba a permitir que Eriol se fuera con otra mujer, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Continuará…

Esto se está poniendo feo jajaja, no creo, o no sé, eso depende de la opinión de cada quien. Obviamente Kaho no se iba a quedar así, además de que se debe arreglar el asunto del mandato de Sonomi. No crean que se me ha olvidado jajaja, si precisamente por estas dos mujeres es que cada pareja se juntó. Parece una copia del viaje de Meiling… ¿Verdad? Solo que Kaho no va a entender con palabras por más que le digan. ¿Qué piensa hacer y cómo va a afectar a ambas parejas?

No me digan que soy mala jajaja, es que alguien como Kaho no podía solo desaparecer de la historia para el "final feliz" que todos esperan. ¡No digo que vaya a ser un final trágico o algo así! Tampoco vayan a malinterpretar mis palabras, solo que dejar a Kaho suelta no sería muy coherente para acabar la historia allí, además de que como ya dije antes, todavía no se ha resuelto por completo la situación de las empresas.

¿He mejorado o empeorado con el lemon? ¿O de plano fue muy intenso para ser la primera vez? ¡Es que esos dos ya se estaban tardando! Ya están casados, la noche de bodas ya debía pasar.

Kara: Si, se acerca el final de la historia… ¡Pero tampoco es en el próximo capítulo o algo así! Jeje, digamos que faltan pocos capítulos, cada vez son menos, porque a la autora ya se le acabó la imaginación XD jajaja, no, más bien es porque cuando escribo una historia ya tengo casi toda la trama y el final en mi mente porque de lo contrario no la puedo continuar jajaja. ¿De verdad te gusta tanto la historia? ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! Pero sabes que debe haber un final.

Lin Lu Lo Li: Esa parte en especial de tu comentario… "Me gusta este Eriol tuyo, fuera del cínico todopoderoso que estamos acostumbrados a leer." Jajaja, me dio risa, pero en parte es cierto, ya que el Eriol que conocemos parece jugar con las personas a veces, pero sabemos que no es malo, y que siempre tiene una explicación del porqué hace las cosas… excepto por lo de hacer que Spinel-Sun se emborrache con los dulces jajaja, eso sí fue crueldad del peliazul. Pero bueno, recuerdo que en muchas historias que he leído de Sakura Card Captor, ya sea un ExT o no, ponen a Eriol un poco arrogante (como en el lemon del capítulo anterior jajaja, eso fue solo una tontería suya) y pues ya dije que me gusta hacer a veces las cosas diferentes.

Cherry's Feathers: Jajaja tú te reíste en el capítulo anterior y yo me he reído con tu comentario. Sin ofender, pero pusiste que Sakura y Shaoran después de la luna de miel se pueden matar jajaja, ya viste que Shaoran realmente no dudó de Sakura, si no que sospechaba de la actitud de Touya. Y no, Touya no es un convenenciero, solo que buscaba la excusa ideal para separar a su hermana del "mocoso" jajaja, pero no se le hizo, y no le queda más remedio que aceptarlo.

¡No puedo creer tener tantos comentarios en mi historia! La verdad no esperaba mucho de ella, y la iba a dejar olvidada en mi Word, pero quise ver lo que pasaba y… no esperaba este resultado. Todo se lo agradezco a ustedes. ¡Encuentro a lectores de mi historia en Facebook! Vaya, de verdad que me da pena jeje.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Debo admitir que en esta ocasión me tardé en actualizar unos días más de lo que normalmente lo hago, pero no fue intencional. Un familiar murió hace unos días, y no tenía cabeza para escribir. Anteriormente cada capítulo que publicaba ya lo tenía escrito y solo le hacía unas modificaciones antes de subirlo, pero conforme avanzaban las actualizaciones, tuve ocupaciones que no me permitieron más que modificar los capítulos ya escritos, faltando precisamente desde el 19 hasta el final. Perdonen la demora pero no por eso voy a dejar la historia, ya que por eso mismo me puse a escribir y lo tengo listo.

El final ya lo tengo en mente, solo hace falta plasmarlo en el Word jaja, así que no se preocupen, que si va a llegar.

"Pensamientos de Tomoyo"

"**Pensamientos de Eriol"**

"_Pensamientos de Sakura"_

"_**Pensamientos de Shaoran"**_

Capítulo 19. La confusión

Apenas sonó la alarma de su celular, el joven Li entreabrió los ojos, pero en lugar de sentarse en la cama como de costumbre, estiró su brazo y apagó la alarma, harto de escuchar ese sonido agudo cuando en esta ocasión no tenía ganas de hacerle caso. Este día era capaz de saltarse la primera clase con tal de seguir durmiendo y abrazando a Sakura por un rato más. Incluso dudaba poder asistir a la Universidad ya que Eriol no le ha confirmado la hora para su boda. A final de cuentas; ya ha perdido varias clases con su amnesia y pudo ponerse al corriente sin recordar nada, así que por estos días que no fue y este podría recuperar ese tiempo más fácilmente.

Ella apenas se removió un poco, pero no se despertó, lo cual no sorprende en lo absoluto al chico, que seguía abrazándola de la cintura. Después de que lo habían hecho por primera vez en sus vidas, hicieron el amor unas veces más, durmiéndose en la madrugada, razón por la que ahora ambos estaban más agotados de lo normal. De solo ver su rostro tan inocente y pacífico le dieron ganas de velar su sueño, hasta que después de unos minutos decidió dormir un rato más para no llegar medio dormido a ver a sus amigos. Lo último en lo que pensó antes de dormirse otra vez, fue en una pregunta algo inocente; ¿Cómo se vuelve una noche hacia atrás? Quería repetir esa noche miles de veces más…

Después de media hora, Sakura al fin abre los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que ve frente a ella es el rostro sereno del muchacho, haciendo que ella sonriera al recordar lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Pudo dormir en él de una manera maravillosa, y con tan solo pensar en él ella podía sentirse feliz. Todo era perfecto… hasta que vio la hora que era.

-¡HOOEEEEEE! – Shaoran aún dormido frunció levemente el entrecejo, tratando de seguir durmiendo - ¡Shaoran, vamos a llegar tarde! – él finalmente abrió los ojos con pesadez al sentir que ella deshizo el agarre de la cintura al sentarse

-No importa… duérmete un rato más, ¿Sí? Ayer no dormimos casi nada – le jala suavemente del brazo para recostarla nuevamente en la cama, y apenas lo hizo, volvió a agarrarle de la cintura, para la enorme sorpresa de la Kinomoto – de todas formas hoy iremos a la boda de ese par de locos, y ya mañana retomamos las clases

-Ahora sí creo que tienes fiebre – ella con su mano le toca la frente, pero él ríe un poco por ese comentario

-No es eso. Ayer casi no dormimos, y la verdad es que con lo que recuerdo en nuestro primer mes de convivencia, no sería la primera vez que vamos tarde, y tomando en cuenta el accidente, tampoco es la primera vez que faltamos – ella se sonroja de vergüenza recordando que en todas esas ocasiones había sido su culpa a pesar de que no fue a propósito – ahora sería la primera vez que no iremos por culpa mía del todo, así que no te preocupes por eso – dijo mientras cierra los ojos, acomodándose nuevamente en la cama

-Pero… no quiero que se te peguen mis malos hábitos – le habla a la vez que se acomoda en su pecho como en la noche anterior, sintiendo y escuchando que él volvía a reír un poco

-Amor, una vez al año no hace daño – dijo con un leve tono burlón, y ella cierra los ojos al escucharlo

-Sí, supongo… ¡HOOEEEEEE! – Shaoran tuvo que despertarse ahora sobresaltado de escuchar tal grito tan cerca de su oído, viendo después la expresión impactada de la chica

-¡AHG! Sakura, no grites así – ambos se sientan en sus lugares, él aún algo asustado y ella sin poder creer lo que había escuchado - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Es que… me… me llamaste "Amor", y… - el joven pudo entender entre esos tartamudeos la razón de ese grito, suspirando pesadamente. Está bien que él antes del accidente no era agradable, pero después del accidente era más romántico, y no debía sorprenderle tanto algo así después de todo lo que ya le ha dicho

-Mira AMOR – le repite el apodo para hacerle entender que no estaba soñando ni era producto de su imaginación o algo así. Ella volvió a sorprenderse por la actitud del chico, escuchando que continúa hablándole – te recuerdo que estamos casados, así que no es nada raro o anormal que te diga de esa forma en algunas ocasiones

-Sí… pero… la verdad no me lo esperaba jeje – ríe nerviosamente, y él sonríe levemente al ver la timidez de su esposa. Realmente no le culpaba, ya que sentía que en otras realidades, ambos podían llegar a ser igual de tímidos, aunque no entendía porqué tenía esa sensación

-Tranquila, yo tampoco me esperaba llegar a ser así de cursi jeje. Además, tampoco te voy a decir "mi cielo", "mi vida", o en el peor de los casos "mi osita" – cuando decía los apodos entre comillas, usaba un tono burlón, para después ambos reírse, olvidándose por completo de la Universidad ese día

"_No sabes cuánto extrañaba tenerte así, Shaoran. No me importa ya el pasado, con tal de tenerte en mi presente y saber que te voy a tener en mi futuro. Se nota que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo por ser más abierto en tus emociones y sentimientos, además de que intentas confiar más en las personas, por mí. Haces lo posible para ser un buen esposo, cuando ya eres el esposo perfecto para mí, lo que haces por mí lo comprueba."_

Unas horas después, al haber dormido un rato más y haber desayunado juntos, empacaron sus cosas y decidieron regresar al departamento, despidiéndose de Hiromi, para encontrar el lugar donde viven hecho un desastre. Y lo peor es… que ellos mismos lo habían hecho.

Había trastes sucios del último desayuno que compartieron allí antes de que Shaoran recuperara la memoria, además de que la habitación era un caos después de haber buscado sus cosas cada uno para irse, sin contar que había cosas fuera de su lugar o tiradas por todos lados.

-Bueno… podemos decir que el departamento es un reflejo de nuestros sentimientos de hace unos días – comenta ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, y él suspiró profundamente tratando de no tomarlo a mal, ya que sabe bien que Sakura fue la que desordenó todo eso, pues lo único que él había hecho fue desayunar con ella, para después regresar y empacar sin tocar nada más. Incluso había dejado las muletas acomodadas en un armario para que no fueran un estorbo, pero se siente mal porque eso significa que ella en ese momento estaba hecha un caos, pero no quería hablar de ese tema nunca más

-Todo lo que nos queda es limpiar y ordenar todo antes de prepararnos para ver a Eriol y Daidouji – Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, antes de ponerse de acuerdo en hacer cada uno la mitad de las labores domésticas; Sakura iba a lavar los trastes sucios mientras Shaoran levantaba todo el desorden del piso y acomodaba las cosas en su lugar, para después ambos desempacar y acomodar su habitación, además de asignarse la mitad del departamento a cada uno para limpiar el piso y sacudir el polvo

Al haber terminado, ambos se sentaron en el sofá más grande de la sala, completamente exhaustos al haber hecho todo eso en el menor tiempo posible, ya que aún no recibían el mentado mensaje de alguno de sus amigos para confirmar la hora.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer? Para como están las cosas, esto va para largo – le propone la chica mientras le mira esperando su respuesta, y él asintió con la cabeza

-Tienes razón. Y si nos salen con alguna estupidez como: "Nos vemos en 20 minutos" mientras comemos, soy capaz de mentarle la madre a ese amigo de pacotilla – Sakura no puede evitar reírse del comentario de Shaoran, para luego decir su opinión

-No creo que seas capaz, ya que normalmente no dices cosas así

-Con Eriol a veces sí, además… - que acerca lentamente a ella, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella - ¿Cómo puedes medir si soy o no capaz de algo? Eso de subestimar a tu esposo no es bueno, Sakura

Ella se puso algo nerviosa con la cercanía del muchacho y el tono que había usado, para después sonreír levemente, recordando que no debe ponerse así después de lo que acaba de pasar la noche anterior.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero por el momento debemos dejar ese tema de lado y almorzar algo – le recuerda con calma, y él se aleja de ella después de darle un beso

-Lo sé

-¿Quieres comer algo en especial? – hace un intento por cambiar el tema, no queriendo llegar a algo más en ese momento sabiendo que no era posible

-Mmm… pues un ramen casero no estaría mal, ya que lo preparas excelente – ella se sonroja levemente por ese cumplido, para luego levantarse del sofá llena de energías. El que le digan algo así de su comida era hermoso para ella, y más viniendo de su amado castaño chocolate

-Entonces eso haré – él también se levanta, dispuesto a ayudarle y pensando en cómo invalidar sus futuros argumentos, porque la conoce tan bien como para adivinar sus palabras exactas

-¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar? – ella le mira sin estar muy convencida, cosa que él ya se esperaba

-Pero…

-Ya te ayudé a asear el departamento, además de que detesto no haber cumplido con la única condición de nuestro acuerdo que no quiero cambiar – ella se pone a pensar en lo que habían hablado cuando estaban recién casados, descartando las que nada tenían que ver con este tema

-¿Hablas de cocinar por turnos? ¿Es en serio? – le pregunta con incredulidad, y él asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión de seriedad para demostrarle que no estaba diciéndolo en broma

-Hey, yo no soy un machista, además si sé hacerlo, ¿Por qué no puedo? Me cansé de no haberte ayudado mientras estaba en muletas

-Aún deberías usar una de ellas – le dice mientras alza una ceja al ver que él ha desobedecido las recomendaciones del médico. Aunque, si lo piensa bien, desde que perdió la memoria y decidió no decirle nada al doctor a pesar de que dijo que le avisaría, ya le había desobedecido. Tal parece que Shaoran es demasiado terco cuando quiere o no quiere algo

-Si quieres ya no camino mucho ni cargo cosas pesadas, pero no me hagas usar de nuevo esa cosa – le pide con una expresión de súplica, ya que a pesar de no ser de los que hacen eso, cuando hablan de las muletas tiende a hacer esa expresión. Ella le mira fijamente sin saber qué decir, hasta que suspira resignada

-Está bien, puedes ayudarme y no usarás muletas ya, pero a mí sí debes prometerme que me dirás la verdad si el dolor de tu pierna llega a empeorar – el joven Li sonrió agradecido y asintió con la cabeza, para luego levantarse del sofá

-Te lo prometo

Sin más que decir, se pusieron a cocinar el ramen casero, sin preocuparse de nada, para después irse a bañar y vestirse. Sakura se puso un vestido color verde esmeralda que le llegaba a las rodillas y zapatillas del mismo color con tacón bajo, mientras que Shaoran se puso una camisa manga larga blanca con una corbata verde oscuro, usando un saco negro encima que combina con su pantalón, cinturón negro de hebilla plateada, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros. A pesar de que la boda no iba a ser un evento tal cual, tenían que vestirse para la ocasión.

OOOOOOOOOO

Saliendo del aeropuerto de Tokio, una mujer con una sola maleta color rojo salía rumbo a una camioneta blanca, en la que un hombre le estaba esperando sentado en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Tienes su ubicación? – es lo primero que ella le pregunta cuando estuvo frente a él, quien asintió con la cabeza

-Por supuesto. Un contacto me envió la localización del celular que le pertenece al muchacho – le responde mientras le muestra un mensaje de WhatsApp, en el que aparece una dirección de Google Maps, y ella al ver el lugar donde estaba la persona que busca, apretó un poco la puerta del coche por donde iba a subirse

-Entonces vamos, que no tengo todo el día – le ordena apenas se sube al vehículo, dejando la pequeña maleta en el asiento trasero

-Sí señorita Mizuki – es todo lo que responde antes de obedecer, mientras que ella pensaba en todo lo que iba a hacer apenas llegue a su destino, y más sabiendo la razón por la que podría estar en ese sitio

-¿Tienes lo que te encargué?

-No fue difícil conseguirlo – le dice mientras sale del estacionamiento del aeropuerto, comenzando el trayecto que ella esperaba fuera lo más corto posible. Si era lo que estaba pensando, tenía que impedirlo a como dé lugar, porque de lo contrario… tendría que hacer lo mismo que hizo hace años atrás… con Red Clow y Yūko Ichihara…

OOOOOOOOOO

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban llegando al estacionamiento del lugar acordado, en el coche del peliazul, después de haber pasado la noche en el departamento del Hiragizawa. Sonomi en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la llegada de la chica, aunque no era por querer ocultarle las cosas, si no porque la madre de Tomoyo se había encerrado en su habitación y no quiso recibir noticias de nadie. La pelinegra junto con Eriol acordaron decirle a Sonomi unos días después de la boda, mientras que el joven le avisaría a sus padres cuando le dieran ganas de lidiar con ellos, cosa que no sería por el momento.

Tomoyo tenía puesto un vestido lila que le llegaba a los talones, zapatillas lilas de tacón alto, mientras se había agarrado el cabello de una coleta alta, adornándola con una flor lila del lado derecho. Su maquillaje era leve, combinando todo, pero a ella le gustaba como se ve Eriol más que ella misma. El joven Hiragizawa vestía una camisa manga larga blanca con una corbata azul marino, usando un saco y pantalón negro, con un cinturón del mismo color y usando unos zapatos negros. Usaba sus lentes como siempre, además de que metía sus manos a los bolsillos constantemente. Usualmente la novia viste de blanco, pero Tomoyo quiso algo diferente, y Eriol estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

No asistieron a la Universidad, diciendo varias excusas tanto por ellos como por Sakura y Shaoran, sabiendo que ese par no se había molestado en dar alguna. Veían que el coche gris de Shaoran aún no llegaba, impacientándose a cada momento que pasaba.

-¿Crees que no hayan leído el mensaje? – le pregunta Tomoyo a Eriol con algo de preocupación. Él también estaba igual o más nervioso que ella, pero hacía lo posible por aparentar tranquilidad

-Puedo asegurar que sí lo leyeron… - el de lentes no termina de decir, cuando ambos ven que llega el coche que esperaban, bajando de allí Sakura y Shaoran – Buenos días… ¿O ya buenas tardes? – no se había fijado en la hora desde hace un rato, a pesar de estar nervioso por si llegarían a tiempo o no

-Muy buenos días jeje, aún son las 11:56 AM – saluda Sakura al ver a sus amigos

-¿Por qué llegan tan tarde? Revisaron el mensaje una hora después de que lo envié – pregunta Eriol ahora con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes castaños. Se habían quejado de que no recibían el mensaje, cuando Shaoran había apagado el celular por las alarmas y Sakura no había revisado el suyo

-Nos quedamos dormidos y después nos pusimos a limpiar el departamento, no es algo interesante para platicar – responde Shaoran con un tono seco, pero eso solo les da más curiosidad a los otros dos

-¿Es verdad eso, Sakura? – le pregunta directamente a la chica de ojos verdes, quien se tensó ante el cuestionamiento del joven Hiragizawa. Sabía que si lo habían hecho, pero también sabe que Eriol se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa, la cual casualmente si habían hecho

-Eh… sí – Tomoyo ríe bajito al ver que su amiga era demasiado obvia cuando dice una mentira. Shaoran también vio eso, y se preguntó a si mismo en su mente ¿Cómo es que mientras no recuperaba la memoria le había creído si ella era pésima mintiendo? Eso se tener la mente en blanco y no ver más de lo que quería su mente en ese entonces le hizo sentirse muy ingenuo, aunque en el fondo agradece haber sido así

Pero la pelinegra deja de reír y ahora observa alarmada algo en su prima segunda.

-¡Sakura, tienes una parte del cuello roja…! – su grito de preocupación se fue apagando hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sucede, comprobándolo al ver que los castaños quedaron en shock, pálidos como una hoja de papel - ¿Ustedes…? ¡Discúlpenme! No lo sabía. No lo había pensado porque su relación es algo lenta – Eriol se ríe a carcajadas después de procesar todo lo ocurrido, haciendo que la palidez de Sakura aumente, pero la de Shaoran desaparece dejando un tono rojo de exasperación y vergüenza

-¡Deja de reírte!

-Es que tampoco yo lo puedo creer jajaja. ¿Te crees vampiro marcando a su víctima? Al menos Tomoyo y yo somos más discretos que ustedes jajaja – la mencionada se avergonzó un poco por la forma en que Eriol dijo que ya lo habían hecho, pero pareció no darse cuenta del detalle que acaba de revelar. Por suerte para ella, Sakura no escuchó por su propia vergüenza y Shaoran igual

-¡Ya no jodas Eriol! – se acerca a él tapándole la boca con una mano, pero al sentir algo mojado de su boca aparta su mano asqueado - ¡Puaj! Qué asco, me lamiste la mano – con su otra mano busca algo en el coche para limpiarse, encontrando un gel antibacterial que lleva consigo en casos como ese, porque para su desgracia, no era la primera vez que Eriol hacía algo así cuando intentaban callarlo – eres asqueroso – le reclama después de desinfectar su mano y guardar el gel en su coche otra vez

-Aja, lo dice el que aprovechó una noche antes de la boda de sus amigos – le responde con diversión, siendo el límite del joven Li

-¡Si nada más nos llamaste para esto, nos vamos! – exclama bruscamente mientras le toma de la mano a Sakura, pero el joven Hiragizawa vuelve a hablarle después de calmar su risa

-Hey, tranquilo, sabes que no fue mi intención llegar a este punto. Perdón por ser tan indiscreto – el castaño le mira sin decir nada, hasta que suspira profundo y suelta la mano de Sakura

-De todas formas no podemos irnos. Eres algo idiota a veces, pero eres mi mejor amigo

-Y tú eres el mío – dice el de lentes con una sonrisa agradecida, haciendo sonreír a las chicas con diversión por la inusual amistad que tiene Eriol Hiragizawa con Shaoran Li

-Además, debo admitir que no estoy molesto realmente, sólo que me da mucha vergüenza que fuimos tan obvios como para que nos descubrieras – admite con un leve rubor rojizo en sus mejillas, y la otra castaña estaba del mismo modo, lo que divierte a sus amigos – los quería evitar más por vergüenza que por enojo

-Jajajaja, aún así me disculpo por eso… - comenta el peliazul al escuchar tal revelación, para luego poner una expresión neutral, sabiendo que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano – Shaoran… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – la expresión del chico Li cambia a una más seria, viendo esa actitud del Hiragizawa

-Sabes que sí – Eriol trató de no darle más vueltas al asunto, aunque le estaba costando mucho trabajo hablar sin pensar

"**Tal vez… cuando hago las cosas sin pensar en nada, no pienso en las consecuencias, tal y como sucedió cuando le pedí a Tomoyo ser mi novia sin haber roto mi compromiso con Kaho. Pero… cuando solo pienso en las consecuencias tal y como lo hice al huir de mis padres en el pasado, me convierto en un cobarde. Soy… más inestable de lo que pensé."**

Hablar con Shaoran del tema era una buena opción, ya que es su mejor amigo y compañero. Pero… Shaoran en ocasiones ha sido algo inestable también, por lo cual, solo le quedaba una opción. Incluso podría no ser una buena idea, pero… debía saber de esa persona lo que pensaba al respecto, ya que de Shaoran lo sabe perfectamente.

-¿Podría hablar un momento con Sakura a solas? – esa pregunta dejó sin habla al muchacho, para después ver que Eriol se acercó a él para hablarle al oído – es que… quiero preguntarle algo con respecto a Tomoyo – Shaoran pudo notar claramente que su amigo estaba nervioso, y no precisamente por mentir como Sakura, ya que Eriol no es así. Su nerviosismo era exactamente por lo mismo de siempre; ¿Era lo suficientemente bueno para lo que esperaban de él? Desde que lo conoció, siempre se ponía nervioso con respecto a sus padres, y ahora, era por Tomoyo Daidouji

-Entiendo. Si quieres entramos Daidouji y yo mientras tú hablas con Sakura afuera con mayor libertad de que tu futura esposa no escuche nada – por supuesto que no desconfía de él ni iba a ponerse celoso por eso, ya que no había la necesidad de algo así

-Te lo agradecería muchísimo – apenas dice eso, se aleja del castaño – Tomoyo… ¿Podrías entrar con Shaoran mientras hablo con Sakura?

-Sí – responde con una expresión curiosa, pero obedeció dejándolos solos, mientras entraba con el joven Li al registro civil de Tokio - ¿Qué crees que quiera Eriol con Sakura? – Shaoran sonrió levemente al escuchar esa pregunta

-Nada malo, porque de ser así no habría permitido eso

-Eso ya lo sé, pero me refiero a la actitud inusual de Eriol

-Nervios de boda, ya sabes – dijo con un leve tono despreocupado, para luego reírse de sus propias palabras – la verdad no tengo mucho derecho a decir eso – Tomoyo sonrió al escucharlo, recordando que la forma en que se casaron Sakura y él fue muy distinta a la de ella con Eriol

-Es verdad que ustedes no se casaron por amor como nosotros, pero te aseguro que a pesar de eso si se vieron nerviosos, hasta tú con tu frialdad te mostrabas tenso por la situación, solo que antes no te gustaba mostrar abiertamente tus verdaderas emociones y sentimientos – el joven Li lo pensó por unos segundos, hasta que sonrió levemente

-Tienes razón. En el fondo si estaba algo nervioso por cómo iba a terminar esto, además de que nunca entendí porqué me estaba casando con una completa extraña cuando se supone que amaba a mi prometida Meiling – Tomoyo se quedó un momento en silencio después de escuchar eso, pensando si era o no adecuado hacer esa pregunta. Al final, decidió hacerla, ya que no perdía nada intentándolo

-¿De verdad solo te casaste con Sakura en ese entonces para ayudarle a ella y a la familia Kinomoto? La verdad… yo no le encuentro sentido a lo que hiciste, ya que en ese tiempo apenas y sabías que ella existía y que era compañera tuya por sentarse delante de ti en la clase de Administración de Empresas. Por más noble que seas en el fondo, dejar de lado el amor de esa tal Meiling fue un acto demasiado extraño

Shaoran se queda pensando en su respuesta, como varias veces lo ha hecho desde que había aceptado el trato con Sakura. Meiling le hizo esa pregunta cuando habló con ella para decirle lo del acuerdo, incluso Sakura le hizo la misma pregunta cuando se dirigían al departamento apenas se habían casado. Él mismo se hizo esa pregunta en varias ocasiones… sin encontrar una respuesta coherente.

"_**Aunque fuera mi destino amar a Sakura, simplemente no es normal lo que hice en un principio. ¿Por qué lo hice si no quería? A pesar de no haber amado a Meiling, yo creía ciegamente que sí, y pude seguir creyendo eso, pude casarme con ella y vivir tranquilo pensando que amaba a mi prometida…**_

_**Sin embargo, no fue así, y cambié radicalmente mi vida… sin una verdadera razón para ello.**_

_**Aunque no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, quisiera una respuesta a esa pregunta."**_

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura estaba esperando que Eriol dijera algo, pero al ver que el joven Hiragizawa estaba tan callado, decidió hablar ella misma para romper el hielo.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – el peliazul baja la mirada hacia el suelo, comenzando a temblar levemente, sorprendiéndola y llenándola de preocupación - ¡Eriol! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

-Eso mismo quisiera saber – dijo al fin, sin mirarle siquiera, con los ojos brillosos a causa del líquido transparente que se empezó a acumular en ellos. Ahora que Tomoyo no le estaba viendo no tenía la necesidad de hacerse el fuerte, sabiendo que es todo lo contrario – tengo miedo, Sakura… - ella le mira con incredulidad y sorpresa, y él continuó hablando, con un tono de tristeza y coraje consigo mismo – no quiero dejar plantada a Tomoyo después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero… a mí se me ocurrió la estupidez de casarme con ella sabiendo lo difícil que será hacerle feliz con mi nueva vida en la quiebra total

-Eriol… - nuevamente le costaba mucho trabajo creer que el mismo chico que hacía comentarios descarados y les hacía reír, tuviera demasiadas preocupaciones y dilemas. Eriol siempre quería parecer el más despreocupado se todos, y termina siendo de los que toda la vida se preocupan por cada detalle. Él quería obligarse a sí mismo a ser fuerte, pero eso siempre le hacía colapsar en momentos importantes como éste

-Shaoran siempre ha estado allí para apoyarme, incluso teniendo problemas contigo se dio un espacio para hacerme entender que pongo excusas ante cualquier situación desconocida que me causa temor. Pero… ¿Cómo quiere que evite ser como soy? ¡No puedo entender qué espera él de mi exactamente, ni tampoco qué es lo que Tomoyo esperará de mí apenas estemos casados! ¡Sé que si lo intento, puedo lograrlo, pero al mismo tiempo, temo hacer algo que eche todo a perder!

-¿Por qué piensas algo así? – trató de entender lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque algo le había quedado claro; habla con ella porque no es capaz de preguntarle a Shaoran de sí mismo, sabiendo que su respuesta no dejaría a Eriol conforme

-Porque ya lo estaba haciendo – le confiesa sabiendo que no se lo dijo ni al mismo Shaoran, y no se atrevía a mirar la expresión impactada de la chica – cuando Tomoyo fue a buscarme a Inglaterra, fui muy frío con ella, pensando que Kaho podría hacerle daño si se enteraba de lo nuestro… pero mi corazón me decía que fue por otra razón

-¿Cuál? – pregunta al ver que no continuaba, y él tuvo que seguir con su explicación

-Temía ser lastimado nuevamente al entregarle así mi corazón. Ella se encargó de destrozarme una vez, y tuve miedo de que lo hiciera de nuevo. Pero pensando en eso, no vi que ella estaba siendo sincera, y casi la pierdo. De no ser por Shaoran, no me habría dado cuenta de ello

-¿Entonces a qué le temes si sabes que ella te ama y ya le correspondes? – le pregunta sin entender muy bien las cosas, y él le responde al momento

-Cuando todavía no conocía a Shaoran, mi mayor temor era no ser lo que mis padres esperaban de mi. Pero… cuando me enteré de la verdad de sus mentiras, supe que a quienes de verdad debo demostrarles que valgo, es a ustedes – Sakura estaba anonadada por lo que estaba escuchando, y él no duda en continuar hablando – por eso quiero saber qué hacer para no decepcionar a mi mejor amigo y al amor de mi vida. Pero siempre voy por la vida temiendo dar pasos en falso, y cuando decido no tener miedo, es cuando doy esos pasos en falso. Por eso… quiero saber si realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto ahora mismo… no quiero cometer otro error

La castaña baja un poco la mirada, no pensando mucho en su respuesta, ya que era más clara que el agua. No era difícil saber qué decirle, al menos no para ella a pesar de todo. Así que, alzando la mirada, habla con un tono lleno de seguridad.

-Lo que ellos esperan de ti, es que seas tú mismo, sin fingir en ningún momento – el peliazul alza la mirada hacia ella, completamente impactado, y ella no deja de lado su expresión de seriedad – hay una mitad de ti que siempre compartes con todos; a ese Eriol despreocupado, arrogante y divertido que todos conocemos. Pero siempre quieres ser ese Eriol, aún cuando la otra mitad de ti es un Eriol inseguro y temeroso. No debes de ocultar tus miedos en ningún momento, ya que cuando explotas así, terminas preocupándonos mucho

El peliazul vuelve a bajar la mirada, con una melancolía sobre sus errores pasados que no supo corregir a tiempo, al igual que su preocupación por el futuro incierto que se aproxima.

-Yo… no quiero tener miedo de nada, y tampoco quiero seguir cometiendo errores; quiero seguir siendo parte de tu vida y la de ellos – ante esas palabras ella sonrió levemente, ahora entendiendo perfectamente lo que Eriol le estaba diciendo

-Es que tener miedo es normal, porque todos tenemos miedo de algo siempre. Al igual no puedes tratar de no cometer errores, porque sabes que es imposible. Shaoran ha cometido errores, Tomoyo también, al igual que yo. No importa si cometes errores o si tienes miedo de algo; nosotros no vamos a dejar de quererte, Eriol. Siempre vas a tenernos sin condición alguna – el muchacho se queda sin habla al escuchar todo lo que Sakura dijo, creyendo por un momento que estaba hablando de otra persona…

Pero no, estaba diciendo su nombre, y si Sakura siendo tan sincera dice eso, significa que estaba bien tener miedo, pero no por eso debe seguir huyendo de la realidad, ya que desde hace tiempo, ellos son parte de su realidad, y está infinitamente agradecido por eso. Así que sin dudar ya de sus acciones, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, a lo que la castaña corresponde su gesto apenas lo sintió.

-Muchas gracias Sakura

-No debes agradecer nada

Desde otro punto de vista, ese abrazo puede significar para otras personas que son muy buenos amigos, o quizás… algo más. Por supuesto que era solo una bonita amistad, aunque… no todos podrían pensarlo así.

Una pelirroja alta, bien desarrollada y con un vestido del color de su cabello y zapatillas de tacón alto que combinan perfectamente, iba acompañada de otra persona, cerca de ese lugar, y estaba apretando el asiento del automóvil donde estaban, llena de furia y envidia. Apenas habían llegado a la ubicación que recibió, encontrando a su prometido abrazando a otra mujer de una manera muy cariñosa, y por supuesto, que no iba a permitir.

-Ya es hora, Eiji – le indica mientras sale del coche inmediatamente, seguida de ese sujeto, solo que antes habían agarrado algo del interior del auto

Sakura iba a separarse de Eriol, pero antes de poder hacerlo, fueron separados bruscamente, para luego sentir que cubrían sus rostros con unos trapos húmedos. Sakura trató de soltarse, sin poder reconocer a la persona que le estaba agarrando, viendo que Eriol también era aprisionado por una persona que no conoce. Solo Eriol pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba agarrando a Sakura, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, alterándose.

"**¡¿Qué hace aquí?! Tomoyo… no salgas… no quiero que… te vea… Kaho…"**

Ese último pensamiento pasó por su mente, antes de que todo se volviera negro para él.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran seguía pensando en la respuesta que iba a darle a Daidouji con respecto a su pregunta, cuando de repente sintió una punzada en el pecho, y sin avisar salió corriendo a la salida, ante la mirada confusa de la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa Li? – le siguió a su propio ritmo, llegando afuera del establecimiento, donde los rayos del sol les esperaban, además del aire fresco y las nubes del cielo azul…

Pero, nadie más estaba en las cercanías del lugar, estando los coches gris y azul estacionados juntos como los dejaron, sin ninguna persona además de ellos dos.

-¡Sakura! – le llama con preocupación, sin recibir respuesta alguna, por lo cual, Tomoyo hizo lo mismo

-¡Eriol! ¡¿Dónde están?!

-¡Eriol, si esto es otra de tus bromas, te vas a arrepentir! – amenazó con una clara molestia, pero por más que había gritado, nadie le respondió

Tomoyo duda que se trate de una broma, ya que a pesar de lo juguetón que es Eriol en algunas ocasiones, sería incapaz de irse sin decirle nada, además de que Sakura tampoco estaba, y ella era todavía menos capaz de bromear así, y eso Shaoran también lo sabía, pero solo le estaba preocupando todavía más.

-Tengo una idea – menciona la chica, antes de entrar nuevamente, ante la mirada expectante del muchacho, quien después de mirar por última vez la calle, entró detrás de ella, viendo que inmediatamente fue directo a una puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado"

Shaoran observa que ella toca la puerta insistentemente, hasta que le abre un guardia de seguridad, que les mira con molestia. Se notaba que se había quedado dormido, ya que bostezó antes de hablarles.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hacen tanto escándalo?

-Señor, es una emergencia. ¿Hay cámaras de vigilancia en el estacionamiento? – le habla ella con el tono más amable que puede a pesar de su desesperación, mientras que Shaoran estaba cruzado de brazos, impacientándose

-Sí, pero no entiendo porqué pregunta algo así – el castaño se harta de la actitud de ese tipo, entendiendo lo que Tomoyo estaba tratando de hacer

-¡Le dijimos que es una emergencia! ¡Y si no se quita, voy a hacer que lo despidan y que dejen una marca en su expediente para que se quede desempleado por el resto de su vida!

El hombre no quiso seguir protestando, así que les abre paso a los dos, quienes se adentran y se acercan a los diferentes monitores.

-¿Cómo podemos ver lo que sucedió hace unos minutos? – pregunta ella con impaciencia, y el guardia se acerca para hacer lo que le pidieron

-Lo voy a regresar para que dejen de dramatizar – comenta sin darle mucha importancia, para después hacer lo que había dicho, mostrando en esa zona a Sakura hablando con Eriol, para después abrazarse, cosa que les incomoda un poco. No iban a empezar a pensar mal de ellos en este punto de su vida, solo que verlos abrazarse en el vídeo y luego no verlos en la calle no era muy alentador… hasta que Sakura iba a separarse del abrazo, fue que supieron lo que realmente pasó

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés de camiseta blanca manga corta, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y tenis blancos, había aprisionado al peliazul entre sus brazos, tapándole el rostro con un trapo húmedo, mientras que una pelirroja había hecho lo mismo con Sakura, dejándolos inconscientes, para luego llevarlos a una camioneta blanca.

Lo peor del caso, fue que ambos reconocieron a la mujer que se había llevado a la castaña, siendo la misma que apareció en la portada de la revista donde hablaban de Eriol y su prometida.

-Usted es un incompetente por no haber visto algo tan grave – fue todo lo que le dijo el muchacho, y sin esperar nada más, salió corriendo hacia la salida, mientras que Tomoyo no supo que hacer, y no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Shaoran

Lo encontró abriendo la puerta de su coche, comenzando a entrar, pero ella pudo llegar con él antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer? – él le mira como si estuviera haciendo la pregunta más tonta del planeta, pero solo se limitó a responderle

-¡¿Qué crees que hago?! ¡Voy a ir por mi esposa y mi mejor amigo! – era obvio que habían usado cloroformo para dejarlos inconscientes, y ese detalle le estaba dando más temor por sus vidas. ¿Se había molestado esa mujer en crear un plan para secuestrar a Eriol? No estaba muy seguro de querer saber esa respuesta

-¡Pero no sabes dónde se encuentran! – le recuerda usando ese mismo tono, viendo que él estaba apretando el volante con ambas manos apenas dijo eso

-¡¿Por qué se la llevó a ella si no tiene nada que ver?! ¡¿Por qué sigue con la terquedad de casarse cuando sabe que Eriol no la ama?! ¡¿Por qué la vida quiere arrebatarme a dos de las personas que me quisieron por lo que soy y no me despreciaron como los demás?! – gritó lo más alto que su voz le dio, completamente desesperado por hacer todo para salvarlos de esa mujer

-¡Yo también me siento horrible, pero sin tu ayuda, no podremos traerlos a salvo! ¡Li, no sé que hacer ahora! – Shaoran no tardó en darse cuenta de que tiene razón; ella debía estar igual de desesperada que él, ya que Sakura es su mejor amiga y Eriol el amor de su vida, mientras que en su caso es al revés, pero el cariño y amor termina siendo el mismo por esas dos personas tan importantes para ellos. Eso es algo que tienen en común, y lo sabe perfectamente

-¡Ven conmigo y tratemos de seguir a esa camioneta! – ella se quedó impactada por un par de segundos, hasta que frunciendo el entrecejo levemente, se dirige al otro lado del coche gris, abriendo la puerta, entrando al coche y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. Acto seguido, Shaoran enciende el vehículo y se alejan de allí, con rumbo hacia donde el vídeo les mostró

Tomoyo estuvo en silencio a partir de que comenzaron su camino. Desde que había ido a buscar al muchacho a su departamento para preguntarle por la dirección de Eriol en Inglaterra, no había estado a solas con él. No es que sienta alguna atracción por él ya que solo tiene ojos para Eriol, aunque eso no quiere decir que ella ve perfectamente cuando una persona es atractiva o no, y era obvio que Shaoran Li a pesar de no gustarle, es sumamente atractivo.

El verdadero problema es que no está muy acostumbrada a su compañía, y menos con esa actitud tan seria que tiene en este momento. No es que le tenga miedo, pero ya entiende a Sakura cuando al principio de su convivencia se ponía nerviosa con la severidad de Shaoran Li. Lo que le alivia es que sabe bien que es una buena persona, y que le está ayudando a salvar a Sakura y a Eriol, porque los quiere tanto como ella.

"De verdad agradezco que Sakura tenga a un esposo como Li que la quiere tanto y que es capaz de darlo todo por ella, mientras que Eriol tiene un amigo incondicional que a pesar de todo, siempre busca como ayudarle. A pesar de tener a esas dos personas tan valiosas en común, no tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros. Tal vez… ser amigos entre nosotros y no solo compartir a los nuestros, sería buena idea, pero se lo diré en otro momento, cuando ellos estén a salvo.

Li… al igual que Eriol empezó a llamar a Sakura por su nombre y viceversa, me gustaría llamarte Shaoran, y que tú me llames Tomoyo, ya que… ser amigos no tiene nada de malo.

Deseo tanto como tú recuperarlos, y prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvar a Sakura, que es mi mejor amiga y prima segunda, como mi hermana, y a Eriol… mi futuro esposo, el hombre al que amo con todo mi ser, y con quien quiero compartir mi vida entera."

Por algunos minutos no tuvieron avances, hasta que el joven Li observa en un semáforo de una cuadra adelante, a una camioneta como la que estaban buscando.

-¿Crees que sea esa? – pregunta Tomoyo sin estar segura, pero Shaoran estaba completamente concentrado en lo que hace

-Saca tu celular, toma una foto a las placas y llama a la policía – indica sin quitarle la vista a su objetivo, pero ella le mira algo dudosa por su actitud

-Pero…

-¿Sabes por qué sé que es esa? – le interrumpe sin pena alguna, avanzando apenas el semáforo se puso en verde, observando cada movimiento de ese vehículo. La pelinegra le mira expectante, esperando su respuesta – la empresa de los padres de Eriol es de automóviles, y como yo no sabía mucho del tema me puse a investigar las diferentes marcas y modelos. Ese automóvil es occidental, ya que el conductor está del lado izquierdo del automóvil, mientras que los orientales tienen el volante del lado derecho

-Pero en Inglaterra usan los automóviles igual que en Japón y Hong Kong; con el volante del lado derecho, así que no es posible que Kaho o su cómplice tengan la peculiaridad de conducir autos diferentes

-Debes tomar en cuenta que la empresa de la familia Hiragizawa exporta automóviles a diferentes países, teniendo de ambas opciones. Por eso mismo pienso que la tal Kaho Mizuki y su acompañante podrían ser de otro país con automóviles diferentes a los nuestros y que busquen siempre uno así por la costumbre. Exactamente ese es su punto débil y una pista para dar más fácilmente con ellos; por su automóvil occidental. El automóvil en el que se llevaron a Sakura y a Eriol es occidental por lo que vi en el vídeo, y lo poco que recuerdo de sus placas es lo mismo, así que no me cuestiones y haz lo que te pido

-Está bien – es todo lo que le responde, antes de sacar su celular de la bolsa lila que Eriol le sugirió comprar hace tiempo y que ahora siempre lleva consigo, tomándole una foto a las placas de esa camioneta, y marcando el número de la policía - ¿Bueno? Necesitamos su ayuda…

Shaoran trató de concentrarse en su persecución, pero sin dejar de fijarse en los semáforos, ya que no quería otro accidente, y menos ahora que su amada flor de cerezo y su mejor amigo al que aprecia tanto, dependen de él y de Tomoyo para salvarlos.

"_**No sabes cuánto extraño tu presencia, y la verdad me da lo mismo la razón del porqué acepté casarme contigo al principio; porque gracias a eso yo te amo Sakura, y no quiero perderte, como tampoco quiero perderte Eriol, así que no quiero que les pase nada malo, porque si ocurre algo con ustedes… no podré soportarlo.**_

_**Ustedes son muy valiosos para mi, como lo son para Daidouji y para muchas personas, así que lo hagan por mí o por ellos, no importa, pero cuando los encuentre quiero verlos a salvo.**_

_**Por favor… no me los quiten, Eriol es como un hermano para mí, fue mi primer verdadero amigo, como yo fui el suyo, así que a ese menso que me hace enfadar y reír lo quiero a salvo. Y a Sakura… es obvio que la amo más que a mí mismo, sin sus sonrisas al despertar y antes de dormir, yo no sé si podría seguir viviendo. No quiero llorar frente a Daidouji para ser fuerte, pero no sabe el enorme trabajo que me está costando él no derrumbarme en este mismo instante. Seré fuerte para no preocuparla, seré fuerte por ustedes… porque gracias a que existen personas como ustedes, es que yo puedo ser feliz."**_

Continuará…

Uff, ya empezó una persecución. La verdad lo que había hecho antes en el Fic y lo de ahora son cosas distintas. No, no me copié de las telenovelas Jajajaja, ya que de haberlo hecho, no se me hubiera ocurrido hacer que secuestren a la chica equivocada jajaja. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Kaho sepa que tiene a la chica incorrecta? Vaya.

Siendo sincera, a mí me gustan un poco los asuntos policíacos, aunque no los veo muy seguido. Cómo sea… ya lo hice así, y si no les gusta, pues ni modo jajaja. Ya sabíamos que Kaho iba a hacer una locura, pero terminó metiendo a Sakura y Shaoran en el embrollo. Estamos ya en la recta final, aunque en el próximo capítulo no va a ser el mero final de la historia, ya está muy cerca.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Agradezco muchísimo a las personas que comentaron con respecto a mi pérdida, como también agradezco que sigan leyendo mi historia.

"Pensamientos de Tomoyo"

"**Pensamientos de Eriol"**

"_Pensamientos de Sakura"_

"_**Pensamientos de Shaoran"**_

Capítulo 20. La respuesta

Gracias a que Shaoran no le quitó la vista a la camioneta en ningún momento, fue que llegaron a una propiedad abandonada en la que había una casa de un solo piso, en malas condiciones, en la que estacionaron el vehículo y sacaron al peliazul y a la castaña, para luego meterlos dentro de dicha casa. Apenas vieron lo que pasaba, el castaño miró a Tomoyo con impaciencia.

-¿Acaso van a tardar tanto los policías? No sabemos lo que piensa hacer esa lunática con ellos, y no podemos arriesgarlos a nada – apenas dijo eso, comenzó a abrir la puerta del coche, pero Tomoyo se apresuró a hablarle

-¿Y piensas arriesgarte tú? No sabes si están armados, y si haces algo imprudente puedes arriesgar de verdad a que les hagan daño solo con verte. Apenas los llamé, y dijeron que no van a tardar en llegar – trata ella de convencerlo para que no haga una locura, pero Shaoran le mira con un claro fastidio

-¿Entonces esperas que nos quedemos aquí a disfrutar del día soleado mientras tanto? ¡¿Qué pasa si les quiere hacer daño apenas estén adentro?! – le alza la voz cada vez más harto de quedarse sin hacer nada, provocando que ella se exaspere de esa actitud tan cerrada que él tiene

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡Jamás creí vivir una situación así! No puedo pensar claramente; jamás he podido hacerlo, y por lo que veo tú tampoco, ya que tu impaciencia es desesperante – Shaoran le mira de reojo pensando en la ironía de sus palabras, pero sin poder distraerse de su objetivo principal

-Sakura ya me lo dijo antes, muchas gracias – dijo ahora con un tono sarcástico, el cual solo le hizo enfadar más

-¡Osh! No entiendo cómo ella se enamoró de un terco como tú – exclama esperando su respuesta, pero lo que Shaoran hizo al escuchar ese comentario fue bajar la mirada, y quedándose callado por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente le contesta

-La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero precisamente por eso es que debo salvarla – dijo cambiando su expresión a una melancólica, para gran sorpresa de la chica Daidouji – no sé que vio Eriol en mí para querer mi amistad, como tampoco sé que vio Sakura para enamorarse de mi, pero les importo, y eso es más que suficiente para dar mi vida por ellos, porque personas que ven el lado bueno hasta de lo peor valen demasiado como para terminar así

Tomoyo quedó anonadada por las palabras del joven Li, olvidándose de su enojo por completo, entendiendo a la perfección de lo que estaba hablando, y es que exactamente eso mismo es lo que piensa y siente ella con respecto a ellos, haciendo nuevamente el intento de entender mejor a Shaoran y su forma de expresar su preocupación.

-Creo que… yo te puedo decir exactamente lo mismo – él le mira de reojo ante lo que ella dijo, buscando entender si le iba a dejar ir o no

-¿Entonces? – Tomoyo suspiró profundamente, tomando una decisión, solo deseando que no pase nada malo de ahora en adelante

-Te acompaño – Shaoran se asombra mucho al recibir esa respuesta, pero luego asintió con la cabeza, saliendo ambos del automóvil del muchacho, mientras que ella seguía pensando en lo que él acaba de decirle

"Lo que vieron en ti es lo que yo estoy viendo, Li; tienes un corazón igual de noble que el de ellos, pero te cuesta trabajo demostrarlo. Sakura tardó un poco más que Eriol en verlo, y yo tardé todavía más en verlo, pero así es, y debo admitir que aunque me desesperas ahora, me alegra saber que cuento contigo para salvarlos."

OOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Sakura despertó, se vio a sí misma sentada en el suelo de una habitación que no tenía más que una mesa de madera y dos sillas, siendo de pequeño tamaño y con una puerta de madera cerrada. Lo único relevante era que en esa mesa había una bolsa de mano negra que al parecer le pertenece a Kaho, la cual podría ser su oportunidad de escapar. Quiso moverse para levantarse, pero sintió que sus pies estaban atados con fuerza, y al tratar de usar sus manos, sintió que las muñecas de éstas estaban atadas de igual forma, solo que pareció sentir las manos de alguien más muy cerca de las suyas.

-¿Ya despertaste? – ella escucha de repente una voz masculina joven que no tardó en reconocer, ya que le pertenece a ese amigo al que estaba aconsejando antes de que los separaran y dejaran inconscientes. Trató de voltear a ver a esa persona, pero cuando pudo verlo un poco, supo que estaba atado exactamente igual que ella, dándole la espalda y sin poder hacer nada para zafarse de su agarre

-Eriol… ¿Dónde estamos?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, pero no he visto a nadie desde que desperté hace un momento. Ya he intentado gritar pero al parecer nadie nos escucha, ya que ni siquiera vinieron a callarme. Por eso mismo al principio me preocupé de ver que no despertabas con mis gritos, pero me alivia saber que no te hicieron nada y que sólo fueron los efectos del cloroformo

-También me alivia saber que estás bien – dijo con una leve sonrisa a pesar de saber que no le estaba viendo, pero escucha un suspiro de su parte, prestando atención a lo que después le dice

-Te pido disculpas por lo que estás pasando y por la preocupación que Shaoran seguramente tiene en este momento – ella se extrañó mucho cuando el de lentes se expresó así, sin entender a lo que se refiere

-¿Te sientes culpable? Pero tú no sabías que iban a secuestrarnos

-No, pero es mi culpa que estés aquí, ya que quien nos secuestró fue mi ex-prometida Kaho – Sakura se voltea lo más que puede para mirarlo, y él le mira también, solo que sintiéndose mal por todo esto – a pesar de estar consciente de que ella no está bien de su cabeza, no verifiqué que todo estuviera en orden para estar con Tomoyo

-Pensaste que ya todo estaba bien, ¿Verdad? – pregunta a pesar de adivinar la respuesta, y él suspiró con pesar otra vez

-Sí, y debo admitir que fue una estupidez confiarme así, pero no creí que Kaho me siguiera desde Inglaterra cuando la primera vez que me fui no lo hizo. Aunque no entiendo porqué te secuestró a ti también, si nos abrazamos solamente, cuando a Tomoyo la he besado y le he tomado de la mano en público. Pudo haber aprovechado otra oportunidad en la que Shaoran y tú no estuvieran presentes para secuestrarnos a ella y a mí, pero lo hizo de esta forma que no entiendo – pensaba en voz alta tratando de entender a esa mujer, sembrando la misma duda en la castaña

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando en confianza, ya que la puerta se abre en ese instante, entrando la mujer de la que estaban hablando, con una expresión neutral que no indicaba lo que estaba pensando.

-Veo que tú y tu amada ya despertaron, Eriol – tanto Sakura como él abrieron los ojos más de lo normal, completamente incrédulos ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban, solo que Eriol fue el que le habló

-¿Qué? Kaho, ahora veo que estás peor de lo que pensé. Sé que esta chica es muy linda y amable, pero no tenemos la relación que tú piensas – le afirma para hacerle ver su error, pero la pelirroja cierra la puerta con fuerza, mostrando su enojo abiertamente

-No mientas; cuando le encargué a un idiota vigilarte, me dijo que estabas con una chica en el aeropuerto, y al llegar a Japón contraté a otro que ya conozco para traerlos aquí

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para darle la respuesta a ambos sobre la razón de este extraño secuestro; todo se trataba de una confusión.

"**Ya entiendo; el hombre que contrató la primera vez no le dio la descripción de Tomoyo, y Kaho asumió que se trataba de Sakura cuando nos vio abrazándonos. En parte me siento aliviado de que mi amada amatista esté a salvo, pero me siento terrible al haber involucrado a Sakura en esto, además de que Shaoran ha de sentirse fatal. Simplemente hubiera sido mejor que solo me secuestrara a mi en lugar de poner en riesgo a alguien más."**

Sakura también estaba pensando en lo que acaba de enterarse, así que, completamente decidida, se atrevió a hablarle a esa mujer desconocida para ella.

-Nos secuestraste para… hacerme ver que Eriol no puede estar conmigo, ¿No es así? – le cuestiona llamando la atención del mencionado y de esa mujer, solo que el peliazul no sabía a lo que Sakura quería llegar con eso – querías que… frente a mis ojos viera que yo no puedo… tener a mi amado conmigo – dijo con algo de nerviosismo y vergüenza, sabiendo que su habilidad de mentir era peor que la paciencia de Shaoran, pero también segura de lo que iba a hacer

Eriol le mira con impresión, pero a la vez notando claramente lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer, sintiéndose todavía peor que antes.

"**A pesar de que no eres buena diciendo mentiras, haces lo posible para que Kaho no sepa que tiene a la equivocada, ya que no quieres que vaya después tras de Tomoyo. Ese es un acto muy noble de tu parte, pero a la vez es un acto suicida, y no puedo tampoco hacerle eso a Shaoran, además de que Tomoyo también te quiere mucho, Sakura.**

**Tengo que ver la forma de salvarte y a la vez de asegurar que Tomoyo no pague las consecuencias."**

-Exactamente – dijo Kaho con una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose a la chica de ojos verdes esmeralda, quien le mira con temor, sin poder evitarlo por más que quiso hacerse la valiente, y es que las palabras de Eriol no fueron muy alentadoras con respecto a confiarse tratándose de esa mujer – Eriol es solamente mío, y tú eres una intrusa que nos quiere separar

-Kaho, te propongo un trato – dijo ahora con seriedad el joven Hiragizawa, haciendo que la mencionada alce una ceja, intrigada por esa actitud nueva del muchacho – si acepto casarme contigo e irme a donde quieras, vas a dejarla ir. Su vida realmente no te importa, pero no creo que quieras mancharte las manos si puedes tenerme por mi propia voluntad como siempre has querido

-Eriol, no lo hagas – le pide Sakura con preocupación, cada vez teniendo más miedo de lo que estaba pasando. Pero él fingió no escucharla, continuando con su propuesta

-Nunca más voy a escapar de ti, y voy a ser el esposo perfecto que siempre has soñado. Te lo debo… después de haberme esperado tantos años – dijo con un tono frío, aunque intenta aparentar arrepentimiento por lo que hizo, mientras que Kaho le mira con impresión – así, no vas a tener la necesidad de encerrarme, si no que vamos a poder salir ante el público sin ningún escándalo. ¿Qué dices?

La castaña no sabía que hacer para evitar esto, ya que era obvio que Eriol estaba haciendo eso por ella, y no delataba que no era Tomoyo porque quería proteger a las dos. Él era capaz de hacer algo así por ellas, solo que otra vez no estaba midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo se acercó al hombre que estaba vigilando en la entrada de la casa, quien al verla no pudo evitar distraerse con esa chica bonita. Pudo ver de pies a cabeza que ella parecía partida en ese lugar, ya que miraba de in lado a otro buscando algo o a alguien.

-Disculpe, ¿Puede indicarme por donde irme para llegar a Osaka? Estoy perdida en la ciudad de Tokio – le pide con un tono preocupado, y el hombre le sonríe antes de contestarle

-Por supuesto señorita. Mire, se va por aquí derecho para llegar a una calle transitada… - le empieza a indicar el camino, y ella finge interesarse por entenderle, mientras que por detrás, Shaoran se acerca tal y como lo hizo con el tipo que había acorralado a Sakura. Pero éste tipo vio la sombra del muchacho antes de recibir el golpe, esquivándolo y dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, logrando que Shaoran se doble del dolor y diera un paso hacia atrás para no caerse por el golpe – con que muy valiente, atacando por la espalda – intenta darle un segundo puñetazo, pero Shaoran le agarra de la muñeca, reponiéndose del golpe

-Tengo mis razones para haber intentado evitar una pelea, pero viendo la situación, no tengo más remedio – dijo a la vez que detiene el otro puño de Eiji, usándolo de impulso para darle una patada con su pierna derecha en el estómago del hombre, solo que al regresar al suelo tuvo que recargarse primero en su pierna izquierda, poniendo una expresión de dolor al sentir la presión en esa parte. Todavía no estaba listo para hacer movimientos de artes marciales sin que se lastime

"_**Maldición, si esto se extiende, no voy a poder salvar a Sakura. Debo hacer algo para evitar que este imbécil me haga algún daño que me impida ir con ella."**_

Tomoyo sin embargo, abrió la puerta de la casa para buscar a Sakura y Eriol, ya que el peliazul también practica deportes de vez en cuando, siendo el ideal para ayudar al castaño. Y es que por más que buscó algún objeto para golpear al sujeto, no lo encontró, y su bolsa era muy blanda para causar daños. Así que no le quedó más remedio que entrar a la casa, viendo que estaba vacía, solo que había una puerta cerrada que no ha revisado, y en la que estaba segura de que se encuentran las personas que busca.

Se puso a escuchar a través de la puerta para averiguar en qué situación estaban y así no cometer algún error que lamentaría, pero quedó en shock ante lo que estaba escuchando, y es que reconoce la voz de Eriol sin importar el tono que use ni la distancia que los separe, siendo ésta la de una puerta cerrada.

-Nunca más voy a escapar de ti, y voy a ser el esposo perfecto que siempre has soñado. Te lo debo… después de haberme esperado tantos años. Así, no vas a tener la necesidad de encerrarme, si no que vamos a poder salir ante el público sin ningún escándalo. ¿Qué dices?

"Eriol… ¿Qué estás diciendo? No puede ser que aceptes estar con Kaho después de todo. Es… imposible…"

Pero no tardó en pensarlo mejor, recordando que no puede dejarse llevar por la primera impresión, y que sacar conclusiones apresuradas era su peor opción. Además, sabe perfectamente que Eriol no soporta a Kaho Mizuki, por lo que debe haber una explicación más coherente que la que estaba pensando.

"A no ser que…"

-¿Eres capaz de estar conmigo para salvar a esta niña común y corriente? No sé si sentirme feliz de tenerte al fin… o sentir repugnancia porque lo vas a hacer por alguien que no soy yo

Escuchar la voz de una mujer que no conoce fue lo que ella necesitaba para confirmar la realidad; Eriol estaba haciendo un intento de salvar a Sakura, pero entregándose él mismo a Kaho Mizuki para que dejen a la castaña irse. ¿Acaso él no piensa que esa mujer no dejará escapar a una testigo? Además, aunque aceptara, él sería infeliz al lado de alguien a quien no ama, cuando se esforzó por encontrar el amor verdadero.

-Basta – exclama Tomoyo con enojo, abriendo la puerta de golpe, haciendo que los presentes en la habitación la vean con sorpresa, sobre todo Eriol, quien no podía creer que Tomoyo fuera capaz de hacer una locura como esa - ¡Si te atreves a irte con esta mujer, no te lo perdonaré!

-¿Se puede saber quién eres y como entraste? Eiji es un mediocre – reclama Kaho con molestia mientras se aleja de la puerta para acercarse a Eriol, cosa que fue notado inmediatamente por la pelinegra, quien estaba empezando a sentir como sus celos florecían. Por más que sepa el amor que le tiene Eriol a ella, era irritante como Kaho quería tenerlo como si fuera de su propiedad

-Tu cómplice está muy entretenido con el esposo de esta chica – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, dejando impactados a todos, pero fue por razones distintas

-¡¿Shaoran está aquí?! – Sakura hizo el intento de asomarse por la puerta abierta para ver si estaba cerca, pero todo lo que pudo hacer es escuchar que había ruido allá afuera, reconociendo la voz de su esposo a lo lejos. Pero Kaho estaba enojándose conforme procesa esas palabras, y más al ver la preocupación de la castaña por otra persona que no es Eriol

-¿Su esposo? ¿Entonces…? ¡¿Prefieres estar con una mujer casada antes de tenerme?! – le reclama al chico alzándole la voz, pero Tomoyo se apresuró a aclarar las cosas

-Estás equivocada; secuestraste a la chica incorrecta, ya que la novia de Eriol soy yo

-¡No debiste haber venido! – le dice Eriol empezando a alterarse, pero ella le mira con seriedad, sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando

-¡¿Querías entonces que te dejara solo?! Sé lo que es no sentirse suficiente ante las personas que admiras, para después darte cuenta de que todo resultó ser una mentira… - comienza a decir con un tono de tristeza, el cual le sorprende en sobremanera al muchacho

-Tomoyo… - apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que tanto a él como a ella les había pasado algo similar; dependían emocionalmente de la atención de sus padres, temiendo hacer cosas que les decepcionen, y al final los decepcionados fueron ellos mismos, y todo casualmente teniendo que ver con la economía y matrimonios arreglados

-Pero después descubres que tienes a otras personas que realmente valen la pena, y que no debemos dejar por nada del mundo – termina de decirle, para después mirar con seriedad a la mujer que interrumpió su boda – así que aquí me tienes Kaho Mizuki; yo soy la mujer que pudo enamorar a Eriol Hiragizawa, cosa que tú no pudiste hacer ni siquiera con Reed Clow

-¡Cállate! – le alza la voz ahora a la recién llegada, enfadándose y alarmándose por lo que esa chica a la que no conoce, ahora sabe de ella como si la hubiera investigado antes, o cómo si Eriol le hubiera dicho al respecto, cosa que no le conviene en nada

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran seguía forcejeando con Eiji, quien se estaba hartando al ver que la chica ya no estaba. ¿Eso quiere decir que le han engañado?

-¿Se puede saber por qué te metes donde no te llaman? – le pregunta a la vez que intenta darle una patada en el costado izquierdo, pero el joven Li fue más rápido y la detuvo con su mano, dándole un rodillazo en las costillas aún sin soltarle para que el sujeto no pudiera esquivarlo

-¡Eso a ti no te interesa!

"_**Lo hago porque adentro está la mujer que amo y mi mejor amigo, así de simple. No puedo dejarlos solos, no después de cómo los trataba antes de tenerles confianza."**_

FLASH BACK

Shaoran estaba leyendo un libro en uno de los salones de clase, sentado en su banca mientras todavía no daba inicio la primera clase, cuando escuchó que por la puerta entró el chico que se la pasaba molestándolo desde que llegó de Hong Kong. A pesar de que el otro era de Inglaterra, era algo imprudente para ser inglés, y sin avisar, se sentaba junto a él y empezaba a hablarle, como ahora.

-Buenos días Li – le saluda apenas se sentó, pero el mencionado no se molestó en mirarle para contestar

-Buenos días Hiragizawa – el de lentes al ver que su nuevo intento de hablarle era fallido, iba a darse por vencido definitivamente… hasta que vio su última oportunidad de hablar con el chico nuevo

-Ese libro es muy interesante. No creí que te gustara la arqueología. Yo ya lo leí dos veces

-¿Ah, sí? Que bueno – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que no quería dejar de lado su lectura para socializar cuando él fue obligado por sus padres a estar en Tomoeda y alejarse de Meiling

Solo que no contaba con que el muchacho peliazul cuando ve una oportunidad, hace lo posible para aprovecharla, y eso es precisamente lo que hizo.

-¿Sabías que a pesar de que hay varias pirámides dedicadas al mismo emperador, solo una de ellas es su verdadera tumba? – el castaño reacciona con asombro, alzando la mirada y volteándose para verlo mejor, pero sin soltar el libro en ningún momento – las otras están dedicadas a guardar sus tesoros, pero no todas las pirámides pueden ser tumbas de la misma momia, ya que su cuerpo sigue entero en el sarcófago de la pirámide principal

-¿Eso dice en este libro? – pregunta a la vez que lo cierra dejándole un separador antes para no perder la página

-No, eso lo dice en este otro – le dice antes de sacar un libro de su mochila, colocándolo encima del libro que Shaoran estaba leyendo – es de la biblioteca escolar, y dice datos muy interesantes. Recién lo acabo de terminar. De hecho hay varios del mismo tema, solo que cada uno abarca datos diferentes e igual de interesantes

-Vaya… - Eriol vio como le brillaron los ojos a Shaoran al darle esa información y ponerle frente a él otro libro de arqueología, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que su último recurso tuvo buenos resultados, además de que fue más fácil de lo que había pensado

-Pareces un niño al que le acaban de regalar un dulce – comenta sin dejar de sonreír, provocando la vergüenza del castaño, quien desvió la mirada a la ventana

-Eres fastidioso… pero no del todo irritante – ya no podía ignorarlo después de ver que tenía intereses similares en lectura, solo que no le iba a considerar un amigo todavía

-Creo que eso fue un cumplido – el joven Li suspiró resignándose ante el tono amistoso del peliazul, pensando que tampoco tenía nada de malo hablar con él de vez en cuando

-Tómalo como quieras

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

A pesar de la situación que tenía con ese sujeto, Shaoran podía distraerse lo suficiente para no perder ni tampoco dejar de lado sus pensamientos, ya que a pesar de llevar un tiempo sin practicar artes marciales, el otro tipo no tenía ninguna experiencia en ello.

"_**Sin darme cuenta de cómo sucedió, en poco tiempo Eriol se había convertido en mi mejor amigo. Con Sakura fue diferente, ya que si no hubiera sido por mi amnesia retrógrada, yo le hubiera exigido el divorcio ese mismo día al no mejorar la situación entre nosotros.**_

_**Por eso mismo no entiendo aún, ¿De verdad sólo me compadecí de ella y su familia a tal grado de alejarme abismalmente de Meiling? Si ella solo se sentaba frente a mí, y antes del día en que nos reunieron solo habíamos hablado una sola vez, y fue por unos segundos…"**_

Pudo detener un puñetazo que iba directamente a su rostro, con una sola mano, solo que fue por acto reflejo, ya que su mente estaba en otro lado, mientras que sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, completamente impactado ante el recuerdo que vino a su mente en ese preciso momento, cuando ni antes del accidente ni después de recuperar la memoria tuvo en cuenta algo así.

"_**Esa… esa sola vez…"**_

FLASH BACK

Eriol había conseguido su propósito; ser amigo del chico nuevo, al punto en que ya eran mejores amigos. El problema de hablar casi todo el tiempo solo ellos dos, se prestó a malinterpretaciones de parte de algunos alumnos. Y fue precisamente uno de esos días en que les miraban mientras hablaban, que Shaoran se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Habían regresado de un receso, ya estando sentados en sus respectivas bancas, solo que el maestro que tocaba aún no llegaba.

-Eriol – le interrumpe de repente al joven Hiragizawa, quien le mira sin entender por su repentina actitud seria – a pesar de que no hablas mucho con los demás, seguramente has de saber la razón del porqué nos miran así a veces. ¿No es así? – la chica castaña que se sienta frente a Shaoran escucha esa pregunta, entendiendo que no se había dado cuenta de los chismes que dicen de ellos. En cambio, Eriol si lo sabía, pero no quiso mencionarlo ni supo cómo hacerlo antes

-Emm… sí, pero no creí necesario decírtelo, ya que yo he aclarado las cosas varias veces – le asegura tratando de restarle importancia, pero el otro chico no se convenció con esa respuesta

-Si se trata también de mí debes decírmelo, además de que como se ve la situación, tus explicaciones no han funcionado – le argumenta con la intención de que no le de más vueltas al asunto, consiguiendo un suspiro de su parte

-Algunos piensan que nuestra amistad no es normal porque solo hablamos nosotros dos – el castaño alzó una ceja sin entender a lo que se refiere, así que Eriol resignado, tuvo que especificar – piensan que somos homosexuales y que tenemos una relación amorosa

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó con la mayor fuerza que pudo, levantándose de su banca bruscamente, completamente enfadado - ¡Entonces que me lo digan en la cara! – Eriol también se levanta de su asiento, pero fue para calmar a su amigo

-¡Shaoran, por eso no te lo había dicho! No armes un escándalo. A mí tampoco me gusta que levanten falsos, pero no es necesario llegar a extremos si sabemos que no es verdad

-¡¿Cómo de que no es necesario?! ¡A ver, díganme en mi cara lo que piensan de nosotros! – nadie se atrevió a hablarle al muchacho, y menos viendo la expresión molesta que tenía, ya que parecía querer matar con la mirada a todos los alumnos del salón. Shaoran al ver que nadie quiso hablar, mira a todos con frialdad – detesto que las personas hablen a espaldas de los demás, y en el momento en que deben dar la cara se acobardan

-Pienso igual – dijo de repente una voz femenina, llamando la atención de todos, y más de los dos amigos, quienes vieron que su compañera castaña se levanta también de su lugar, con una expresión seria – también he escuchado chismes de ustedes y de otros compañeros, y nunca me gustó que se expresen así de las personas. Si no piensan dar la cara los que inventan cosas de los demás, al menos dejen de hacerlo si no quieren problemas con nadie

-Gracias – le dice Shaoran algo impresionado por la forma en que ella se había expresado, recibiendo una sonrisa de la chica, cosa que volvió a sorprenderle. Esa forma de ser no es normal, pero precisamente por eso es curiosa y no quiere decir que sea mala, si no todo lo contrario

-No es nada

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"_**Lo había olvidado… a partir de ese día, no volvimos a hablar, pero ya no pude evitar estar de vez en cuando al pendiente de ella por si se le ofrecía algo con que devolverle el favor, hasta que verla de lejos en algunas ocasiones, se había vuelto una costumbre. Como Eriol se la pasaba viendo a Daidouji, y esa chica siempre estaba con ella, se me hizo normal quedarme mirándoles al ver que él lo hacía… sin notar que yo casi nunca miraba a Daidouji, si no a Sakura…**_

_**Es irónico que sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, miraba de vez en cuando esas sonrisas y expresiones que ponía…"**_

Recibe un golpe en el rostro del hombre con el que pelea, a causa de su distracción tan prolongada, pero al dejarle la mejilla izquierda enrojecida por el golpe, Shaoran no dudó en devolvérselo con el doble de fuerza, dejándolo al fin inconsciente por haberle tomado desprevenido.

-¡Está bien que no soy vanidoso, pero tampoco quiero que me rompas la cara! – le grita a pesar de saber que ese hombre no podía escucharlo, así que entró sin dudar más de lo que estaba haciendo, teniendo al fin la respuesta que tanto tiempo ha estado buscando

"_**La razón por la que acepté casarme con Sakura, fue porque estaba empezando a gustarme, aunque no fue con la misma intensidad con la que Eriol se sentía atraído por Daidouji, si no que era apenas una pequeña atracción hacia ella de mi parte. Como yo no estaba realmente enamorado de Meiling, no me costó trabajo dejar de lado mi compromiso con ella y casarse con Sakura para ayudarle, solo que en ese entonces no quise aceptarlo.**_

_**Al estar tercamente con la convicción de que amaba a Meiling, no fui capaz de ver que me gustaba un poco Sakura, y no fue hasta que perdí la memoria, cuando en mi mente ya no estaba el recuerdo de ese falso amor, que mis sentimientos por Sakura crecieron y se fortalecieron, hasta llegar al punto en que esa pequeña atracción… se convirtió en este profundo y sincero amor por ella…**_

_**Finalmente tengo la respuesta; siempre estuve destinado a amarte, Sakura, solo que antes no fui capaz de verlo."**_

Cuando entró a la habitación donde había entrado Tomoyo, vio que su esposa y su mejor amigo estaban atados de manos y pies, mientras que la mujer causante de todo estaba hecha una furia. A pesar de todo, no tuvo miedo de nada, mirando con seriedad a Kaho Mizuki.

-Devuélveme a mi esposa y a mi mejor amigo; si quieres que realmente te amen no debes obligar a otros a hacer tu voluntad y esperar a que esa persona llegue

-¡Tú no sabes cuánto esperé que estuviéramos juntos, él era mío, pero siempre han querido arrebatármelo! – el joven Hiragizawa apenas y podía contener su rabia, ya que odia cada vez que esa mujer asegura algo que jamás pasó

-¡Yo nunca fui tuyo Kaho! – la mencionada le mira ahora con tristeza y coraje, siendo algo que nadie esperaba, ya que los ojos de la mujer se estaban humedeciendo por el líquido transparente que se acumula en ellos

-¡Me dijiste que estarías conmigo por siempre, y te fuiste con la maldita arpía de Yūko Ichihara diciendo que ya no me amabas! – grita con todas sus fuerzas, harta de repetir su razón por la que hace esto, y consiguiendo que Eriol suavice un poco su expresión

-Kaho, entiende que no soy Reed Clow. Me parezco en el color de cabello y ojos, y debo admitir que incluso él usaba lentes como yo, pero yo nunca te di la esperanza de ser más que amigos, cuando siempre quisiste más de lo que podía darte – la pelirroja aprieta los puños con fuerza, casi sin poder contener sus ganas de golpearlo por decirles esas palabras

-¡Tú fuiste el que me rechazó y no me dio la oportunidad de ser la pareja perfecta que debimos ser! – Eriol rodó los ojos al escucharla, cansándose de tener que lidiar con ella una vez más

-¡Tú solo querías llenar el vacío de tu ex-novio teniendo una relación conmigo por mi parecido físico! Quisiste fingir que él y yo éramos el mismo, y llegaste al punto en que no sabes separar la realidad de la fantasía

-¡No estoy loca! ¡Solo lo dices para deshacerte de mi!

-Un momento… - susurró la chica Daidouji al pensar en todo lo que está escuchando, teniendo una idea en cuestión de segundos, metiendo su mano derecha lentamente al interior de la bolsa, aprovechando la distracción de Kaho con Eriol. Shaoran notó lo que Tomoyo intenta hacer, así que se pone lentamente delante de ella para que no vieran lo que hace, mientras que el peliazul sigue hablando con la pelirroja

-Solo dije que debes separar la realidad de la fantasía, y darte cuenta de que yo no soy esa persona – trata de hacerle razonar, o al menos ganar tiempo para lo que sea que pueda ayudarlos, cosa que le da ventaja a Tomoyo para hacer lo que necesitaba. Solo que unos segundos después de haberlo hecho, le agarra por unos segundos la mano al muchacho, quien al sentir eso sostuvo lo que le había entregado

-Ya, gracias – le susurra la pelinegra a Shaoran, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, alejándose lentamente, solo que ahora acercándose un poco a donde está Sakura

-¡Cállate, me estás diciendo esto para que te deje ir, pero no lo haré! Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros

-¿Tampoco dejaste ir a Reed Clow, o cómo fue que murió? – le pregunta la Daidouji con una expresión neutral, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-Tomoyo, no sigas… - empieza a decirle Eriol para que deje de meterse en problemas, pero no se esperaba que la misma Kaho le interrumpiera para hablarle a la pelinegra

-¿Quieres saber cómo fue su muerte? – pregunta ahora con un tono frío que le hizo tener una sensación desagradable de miedo y preocupación – él simplemente me dejó por otra mujer y no quiso saber nada de mí, así que yo hice lo mismo, solo que de otra forma – Shaoran frunció levemente el entrecejo por esa respuesta, pero se concentra en lo que hace, dejando caer un objeto cerca de la chica Kinomoto, quien al verlo lo agarró lo más pronto posible, apartándolo de la vista de los demás

-¿Qué hiciste? – continúa hablando Tomoyo con la intención de distraerla, mientras que Kaho alzó una ceja por ese interés de la chica, pensando en la posible razón de su repentino interés. Pero a pesar de sus dudas, siguió con su explicación

-Si yo no podía tenerlo conmigo, nadie más podría, así que fue muy fácil fingir que ya lo había superado, y nadie dudó de esa actuación

Eriol comenzó a sentir algo entre sus manos, y al mirar de reojo a Sakura, vio que tanto ella como Shaoran ya tenían una idea, entendiendo al fin el propósito de Tomoyo, así que sin llamar la atención de Kaho, recibió lo que la castaña le entrega, sin dejar de observar la situación mientras hacía lo que debía.

-¿Qué hiciste después? – le pregunta con curiosidad la pelinegra a pesar de no tener deseos de saber lo que sigue, porque ya sabe por Eriol lo que seguramente pasó

Pero Kaho ya no quiso continuar hablando de ese tema, así que regresa su mirada a los secuestrados, contestándole de mala gana.

-Eso a ti no te importa… - comenzó a decir con un tono seco, pero al ver al castaño tan cerca de la chica amarrada, no pudo evitar alarmarse por lo que podrían estar haciendo a sus espaldas - ¡Y tú, aléjate de esa mujer! – Sakura se sobresaltó asustada al escuchar ese grito, y Shaoran se aleja un poco para no causarle problemas a la castaña y al peliazul. Sin embargo, solo se alejó unos pasos

-¡Ella es mi esposa, así que no la dejaré sola! – exclamó con enojo y sin temor de esa mujer, mientras que Kaho le mira algo impresionada por sus palabras, sonriendo después de unos segundos, llevando sus manos detrás de ella, a la altura de la mesa, donde estaba su bolsa

-Me enferman los hombres atractivos y fieles, porque Eriol a pesar de ser atractivo, no me ha sido fiel – Shaoran alza una ceja por su comentario, viendo que Eriol suspira profundo para calmarse, y también viendo las expresiones de las chicas, siendo la de Tomoyo una sonrisa casi imperceptible y la de Sakura un leve rubor rojizo en sus mejillas

-No se ofenda señorita, pero este asunto no debe resolverse de esa forma – intenta el joven Li de acercarse ahora a Kaho para seguir ganando tiempo, pero ella al ver eso, entró en pánico

-¡Cállate! – grita a la vez que saca sus manos de la bolsa, dejando pálidos a todos al ver que la mujer estaba cargando una pistola, y ahora sonreía de forma malévola – Eiji si me sirvió para algo después de todo. ¡Si no quieren irse al otro mundo, será mejor que hagan todo lo que les diga! – el castaño al ver eso, se movió quedando enfrente de Eriol y Sakura, para gran asombro y temor de los demás, solo que Kaho sonrió al ver ese acto tan valiente – me sigue dando repugnancia ese rostro tan perfecto que tienes y ese amor con el que proteges a tu amada esposa. Eriol debería ser así de protector y dulce conmigo, y tú solo me recuerdas mi cruda realidad lejos de él

-No es mi intención hacer eso, pero viendo la situación, no puedo hacer más que servir de escudo al amigo que nunca supe porqué quiso hablarme en un principio, pero lo hizo, y también ser el escudo de la chica que me gustó desde antes de mi matrimonio con ella, pero que no quise aceptarlo hasta ahora

El castaño dijo todo eso con el fin de seguir distrayendo a la mujer, consiguiendo las expresiones impactadas del peliazul por no haber sabido antes ese secreto de su amigo, de la pelinegra por obtener así la respuesta de Shaoran con respecto a su pregunta de la razón de su matrimonio arreglado, y por supuesto de la castaña, quien sin duda era la más sorprendida de todos al enterarse de esto hasta ahora.

-¿Qué? – Sakura apenas podía creer que el joven Li que había conocido en un principio, el mismo que le miraba con frialdad antes, el que solo le exigía puntualidad y dormirse temprano cada noche, y que solo se molestaba con sus errores, se sintiera atraído por ella, pero que por ese carácter terco suyo no había querido aceptarlo. Por más que lo piensa, no es capaz de creerlo del todo, de no ser porque ahora ese mismo chico le estaba protegiendo de la muerte, usando su propio cuerpo de escudo, después de hacer el amor con ella la noche anterior y de escuchar sus "Te Amo" con ese tono dulce que solo usa con ella y con nadie más

"_Shaoran… cuando te hice esa pregunta, tú dijiste que fue por ayudarnos, pero con la forma en la que te expresabas antes, yo nunca imaginé que sintieras algo más por mí, porque incluso con ni tú mismo te habías dado cuenta. Seguramente al creer amar a Meiling nunca me viste de otra forma, hasta que olvidaste su existencia… y te enfocaste solo en la mía…"_

Eriol a pesar de seguir sorprendido por esa revelación, trató de enfocar su mente en lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, sin saber que hacer para detener a esa mujer sin que nadie salga herido. Así que, disimuladamente se libera de las cuerdas que ataban sus pies, después intentando zafarse de las que ataban sus manos, solo que no pudo hacerlo al faltarle un poco más por cortar.

-Kaho, no te atrevas a nada que podrías lamentar en el futuro – dijo con el fin de ver algo de coherencia dentro de ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue su risa burlona

-Hasta ahora no he lamentado el haber roto los frenos del automóvil donde iban mi amado Reed Clow y la víbora de Yūko Ichihara, así que no voy a lamentar matar a un niño que no conozco – Sakura sintió como sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, forcejeando también contra las cuerdas para evitar que le hagan algo a su adorado castaño chocolate, aunque a ella se le hizo más sencillo al haberlas cortado por completo – salúdame a mi amado en el infierno – apunta con el arma hacia el pecho de Shaoran, quien comenzó a respirar agitado sin saber que hacer

Pero todo lo que hizo fue quedarse en ese mismo sitio, ya que si se quitaba, el balazo lo iba a recibir Eriol o Sakura, cosa que jamás iba a permitir.

"_**Lo único que lamentaré de hacer esto, es que la muerte me querrá separar de Sakura en este momento, pero yo sé que sin importar nada, mi alma seguiría cuidando de ella por toda la eternidad."**_

-¡No lo hagas! – gritó Tomoyo acercándose a Kaho lo más rápido que pudo, logrando desviar el disparo a una de las paredes, para después forcejear con ella

-¡Tomoyo! – Eriol intentó nuevamente zafarse de las cuerdas de las manos, consiguiéndolo por fin, para levantarse y ayudarle a la pelinegra con esa mujer

-¡Malditos bastardos! – a pesar de que Eriol le estaba agarrando del otro brazo y que Tomoyo trataba de desviar el arma de Sakura y Shaoran, Kaho tuvo la suficiente fuerza para apuntarle al joven castaño, solo que le estaba costando mucho trabajomantenerse firme - ¡Esto lo ocasionaron ustedes!

-¡Shaoran! – le grita Eriol para hacerle entender que debe quitarse, pero el mencionado solamente cerró los ojos con fuerza, quedándose frente a Sakura, quien al ver esto se levanta con la mayor rapidez posible, buscando la forma de impedir que el castaño salga lastimado

-¡NO! – el chico escuchó el grito de su esposa muy cerca de él, abriendo los ojos para ver si no era mentira, cuando Kaho finalmente pudo apretar el gatillo de la pistola, siendo jalada nuevamente por el peliazul y la pelinegra para evitar que les pase algo a sus amigos

El sonido de un disparo más dejó en completo silencio ese sitio, siendo cortado por el sonido de las patrullas que habían llegado y detenido al sujeto que estaba afuera de la casa, entrando los policías en ella para ver lo que había ocurrido.

Continuará…

¿Ahora sí me odian? Jajaja no es para tanto, bueno, si lo es, además todavía no está confirmado nada. Por favor, amenazas de muerte para mí por matar a un personaje no son recibidas, ya que realmente no se ha confirmado que alguien haya muerto.

¡Hasta la actualización!

(No dudo en que alguien me va a reclamar por haber dejado el capítulo así XD)

Sakurita de Li


	21. Chapter 21

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola a todos los lectores de FanFiction que llegan a este fandom! Jejeje, ya estoy de mejor humor y creo que se nota jaja. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, siendo por obvias razones el próximo capítulo el último. Algo que agradezco mucho es que digan que mi forma de escribir ha mejorado, pero creo que dado a que esta historia lleva tiempo desde que empecé a escribirla, mucho más que el publicado, mi forma de escribir iba a cambiar en algo. Aún así me alegra saber que desde ese tiempo en que apenas sabía que era un Fanfic hasta la actualidad he mejorado. ¡Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber!

Capítulo 21. Creciendo como persona

"_**Es en ese momento en el que te das cuenta, de que harías lo que sea necesario para proteger a la persona que más amas en el mundo, sin importarte tu propia vida con tal de saber que esa persona que fue capaz de llegar a tu corazón va a seguir existiendo, y que a pesar de que no estés con ella sabes que va a estar bien, porque estuvo bien antes de conocerte, y podrá estar bien después de llorar tu muerte por un tiempo… Para después seguir adelante…**_

_**Eso fue lo que pensé yo en ese momento, en que recibiría incluso un disparo para salvarle la vida a mi amada flor de cerezo, y así pagaría varias cosas: El haberle dejado después de recuperar la memoria rompiéndole el corazón hasta que regresé; el haberle reclamado incontables veces su irresponsabilidad con los horarios escolares y burlarme de su desempeño en matemáticas…**_

_**Pero sobre todo... El no reconocer desde el principio que acepté casarme con ella porque estaba comenzando a gustarme, ya que de haberme dado cuenta antes, nos hubiéramos enamorado sin necesidad de tantos problemas... Incluso estoy casi seguro de que a pesar del conductor irresponsable de esa ocasión, yo también causé el accidente al distraerme discutiendo con ella… Y la puse en peligro de muerte por mi estupidez…**_

_**Sigo sin entender… ¿Qué fue lo que ella vio en mí? Tal vez jamás lo voy a entender… Pero agradezco mucho que a pesar de todo, ella se enamoró de mi…"**_

Cuando la policía llegó, detuvo de inmediato a la mujer que había disparado el arma, viendo lo que ella había causado con su segundo disparo. Pero solo las dos parejas pueden saber con exactitud lo que había sucedido, siendo demasiado en tan pocos segundos. Aunque por el sonido del disparo, ver que esa mujer a la que jalaban de los brazos llevaba una pistola, y el ver unas gotas de sangre en el piso, fue suficiente para saber que debían detenerla.

"_**En el momento que abrí los ojos para comprobar si Sakura estaba cerca, sentí que ella me jalaba del brazo derecho con fuerza. Todo lo que pude ver de mis amigos en ese momento fue que tanto Eriol como Daidouji habían jalado nuevamente a Kaho Mizuki de ambos brazos para impedir que me diera un balazo, consiguiendo solo desviar el disparo un poco.**_

_**Pero como Sakura también me había jalado para evitar que lo recibiera, fue como mi brazo izquierdo solo fue rozado por la bala, causándome dolor y que me saliera sangre de una línea que había dejado antes de impactar contra una de las paredes, mientras que yo fui a parar al suelo, cayendo encima de Sakura y apenas sosteniéndome de ambos brazos para no aplastarla por completo. Sentí algo de dolor también en mi pierna por la caída, aunque por supuesto que no debo quejarme, pues esas tres personas lo que hicieron… Fue salvarme la vida."**_

-Queda usted detenida por intento de asesinato – escucha que le dice un policía a Kaho mientras es esposada, y Tomoyo a pesar de estar preocupada por todo, comenzó a hablarle al policía mientras que camina junto con Eriol detrás de ellos, comenzando a salir de la casa

-También ella junto con su cómplice secuestraron a mi prima segunda y a mi novio – les recuerda lo que ya les había avisado por teléfono, y el policía asintió con la cabeza, escuchando después que el joven de lentes le habla

-Y nos confesó que fue la causante de la muerte de dos personas: Reed Clow y Yūko Ichihara – les hace saber con una expresión seria, pero Kaho al escuchar que Eriol le delata, se alteró por completo, tratando de soltarse del agarre de los policías, intento que fue inútil

-¡No tienen pruebas de lo último!

-Permíteme decirle que tengo todo grabado en mi celular – dijo la pelinegra a la vez que saca el aparato de su bolsa lila y le ponía pausa a dicha grabación, sorprendiendo mucho a Eriol, quien entendió al fin que Tomoyo además de sacar la navaja de su bolsa con la que pudieron cortar las cuerdas, también había usado su celular para grabar lo que Kaho respondería a sus preguntas

-Eres una maldita – dijo la mujer con furia, pero su expresión empeoró todavía más cuando vio la sonrisa de la pelinegra, quien le susurró algo que solo Kaho pudo escuchar, ya que Tomoyo así lo quiso

-Eriol Hiragizawa es solamente mío, así que debes resignarte a que solo yo lo voy a tener – termina de decirle al oído, alejándose inmediatamente de ella, sin dejar de sonreír, y más al ver el efecto de sus palabras en la pelirroja

-Llévensela – indica el jefe de todos los uniformados, quienes obedecen sin protestar, a pesar de que la arrestada se estaba resistiendo

-¡Tarde o temprano te vas a dar cuenta de que Eriol es mío! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡MÍO! – gritó más fuerte conforme la iban alejando de él, pero el mencionado la ignoró por completo, mirando a la chica de la que está enamorado

-Me impresionas mucho, en serio. Es cierto lo que dicen de que no debemos subestimar a las mujeres – ella sonríe más al escucharlo, solo que él recuerda un detalle importante que les ayudó mucho, y fue gracias a ella – pero… ¿Por qué llevabas una navaja en tu bolsa? – no era muy común que una chica amante de la moda lleve ese tipo de objetos en su bolsa, y sin embargo, Tomoyo Daidouji tenía una guardada que fue parte de su salvación

-La llevo desde que viajé a Inglaterra, por si la necesitaba. Prometí ayudarte con esa mujer, y lo hice... No como esperaba, pero cumplí mi promesa – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción a pesar del susto que se llevó, y Eriol al ver la forma en que ella tomaba las cosas, y recordando sus dudas de hace un rato antes del secuestro, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sentirse terrible por lo que ha pasado

-Es que yo debí hacerlo solo… - Tomoyo al escuchar el tono apagado del muchacho le mira con incredulidad y sorpresa, viendo que él seguía sin cambiar su expresión – nunca debí dejar que las cosas llegaran a este punto… - cerró los ojos con fuerza, no sintiéndose merecedor de mirarle a los ojos después de lo sucedido – no sabes cuánto lo siento…

-No digas eso; sabes que no tienes la culpa de esa obsesión de Kaho hacia ti – le escucha decir, pero ni así se atrevió a mirarla

-Lo sé, pero… de tan solo recordar lo que sucedió hace unos instantes…

Hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque sintió que ella con sus manos tomaba las suyas y entrelazaba sus dedos, subiendo él la cabeza para verle con impresión, y observando con estupefacción que ella a pesar de estar derramando lágrimas, seguía sonriendo.

-Lo importante es que ya estamos a salvo… y que aunque no estemos casados aún, me hace muy feliz tenerte conmigo – hizo el intento de no seguir llorando, pero sinceramente, tuvo mucho miedo de perderlo, tanto como él tuvo miedo de perderla a ella – voy a seguir escuchando tus comentarios arrogantes y viendo tus sonrisas narcisistas cuando hagamos el amor… voy a seguir leyendo libros que tú ya habrás leído incluso años atrás… pero sobre todo; voy a seguir viendo tu rostro, escuchando tu voz y sintiendo tus labios al besarlos… - empieza a sollozar mientras aprieta su agarre de las manos, sintiendo que él seguía a su lado y que no era un producto de su imaginación… Eriol Hiragizawa sigue existiendo, y está junto a ella – mis lágrimas de este momento, son solamente de felicidad, te lo aseguro

El peliazul estaba completamente anonadado por esas palabras y la expresión de la chica, viendo lo brillantes que se ven la amatistas que son sus ojos, mientras que su sonrisa se ve intacta, a pesar de que su rostro estaba mojado a causa de sus lágrimas. Lo que Eriol también notó, fueron sus propias lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, agradeciendo su nueva realidad, en la que Tomoyo Daidouji existe, y que a pesar de haberle roto el corazón una vez, ahora demuestra que no volverá a hacerlo nunca más.

-Y yo voy a seguir escuchando tus comentarios de moda que no entiendo y que me dan ternura… voy a seguir viendo tus diseños de vestidos y demás dibujos hermosos… pero sobre todo; voy a seguir agradeciendo a la vida que mi cobardía de llegar a Tomoeda me llevó al amor de mi vida… - por más que quisiera negarlo, incluso algo tan malo como su compromiso con Kaho Mizuki, le hizo conocer a la chica que le robó el corazón

Tomoyo sonrió más contenta al escucharlo decirle algo tan hermoso, pero decidió hablar con él de un tema ahora que era el momento.

-Pero sido enojada contigo – dijo de repente cambiando su expresión a una seria, frunciendo el entrecejo, para sorpresa del joven Hiragizawa

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunta sin entender esa actitud de su amada amatista, quien no tarda en responderle

-¡Pensabas entregarte a Kaho para acabar con los problemas! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que intentaste hacer? ¡Ibas a pasar el resto de tu vida con esa mujer cuando huiste en un principio para no casarte con ella! – le alza la voz con más molestia que al principio, y él le sonríe levemente algo apenado al recordarlo

-Lo sé… y me disculpo por ello – dijo con sinceridad, para luego pensar en algo que hasta ahora había notado de ese momento exacto – y hablando de eso… abriste la puerta y entraste solo para no dejarme irme con ella. ¿Estabas celosa? – le pregunta ampliando su sonrisa y usando un tono divertido, el cual ya conoce muy bien de él, y le hizo sonrojarse avergonzada

-¡No pongas esa sonrisa ahora! – le pide mientras se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, sabiendo que los policías que iban a llevárselos a declarar estaban escuchando toda su conversación. Pero a Eriol pareció no importarle, ya que no evitó reírse por esa acción suya

-De verdad que amo tanto tu vergüenza y timidez – Tomoyo a pesar de seguir avergonzada por lo que Eriol le dijo, también sonrió más contenta con esa última frase del joven Hiragizawa, ya que a pesar de que le hace avergonzarse a veces, también le encanta cuando después de eso escucha su risa y algún comentario suyo, ya que eso siempre le lleva a saber que incluso él ama esa parte de ella también

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran escucha como Eriol y Tomoyo se van detrás de los policías para decirles más cosas sobre esa mujer, pero a lo único que le tomó importancia en ese momento, fue al rostro de Sakura tan cerca del suyo, mirándole fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, ignorando el dolor de su brazo y pierna izquierda, embelesado con los ojos verdes esmeralda de su esposa.

-Gracias – es todo lo que le dice él a ella, pero cuando la chica escucha esa palabra salir de los labios del muchacho, no pudo evitar mirarle con gran enojo

-Eres un idiota – le dice con un tono seco, el cual le dejó impactado

-¿Qué? – simplemente no se esperaba esa respuesta de la chica, sabiendo lo dulce y cariñosa que siempre es con él. Pero justamente ahora era todo lo contrario, ya que ella le empuja un poco para hacerle sentarse en el suelo, y así poder ella también hacerlo, sin cambiar su expresión

-¡Ya me oíste! – a pesar de seguir con esa expresión, inconscientemente sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, las cuales no se esforzó en contener, dejándolas salir y haciendo que rueden por sus mejillas, cayendo finalmente al suelo, cerca de una gota de sangre que salió del brazo del joven Li, aunque su herida no le importaba tanto como la tristeza y coraje de la castaña

-¿Por qué me dices eso? – a pesar de ya adivinar la respuesta, tenía que hacer algo para dejar salir su enfado, y así poder calmarla después de desahogarse

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¡Te paraste allí como si nada para recibir un balazo! – Shaoran le mira con preocupación, ya que ella nuevamente estaba derramando lágrimas, pero ahora veía fijamente al suelo, exactamente dónde se veía una gota de sangre, así que el joven Li se lleva la mano derecha inmediatamente al brazo izquierdo, en un intento inútil de cubrir su herida

-Es que no vi otra forma para ayudarles – trata de explicarle sus acciones imprudentes y arriesgadas, pero ella no le dejó seguir

-¡Tuve mucho miedo! – él desvía la mirada un poco para ya no verle, ya que no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso. Sin embargo, fue la misma Sakura quien con sus manos le toma del mentón, obligándolo a darle la cara, para poder decirle directamente lo que más le enoja de lo que hizo - ¡¿Por qué me ibas a abandonar?!

El castaño quedó en un completo shock después de escuchar ese último reclamo, casi sin poder creer que ella le diga algo como eso. Era como si de un sueño se tratara, ya que incluso enfadada con él, le demuestra cuánto lo ama.

"_**¿Entonces… Eso es lo que más te daba miedo? ¿Lo que más te enoja es que si daba la vida por ti ya no me verías más? Sakura… de verdad que no me merezco tu amor…"**_

-Sakura… yo… - comienza a decirle algo para tranquilizarla, pero ella volvió a impedirle hablar

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que yo tampoco soy nada sin ti?! Ibas a dar tu vida por mi… sin tomar en cuenta que sin ti ese departamento iba a quedar igual o peor que cuando te fuiste – el muchacho sintió como sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como ella seguía llorando, recordando el desastre que hace pocas horas habían limpiado de ese mismo departamento

-Si yo no daba la vida por ti, ¿De qué me iba a servir seguir viviendo? Estando alejado de ti me sentí en un infierno a pesar de que quise negarlo, y yo mismo lo había causado por no dejarme creer en tus palabras – la castaña al darse cuenta de que él retenía lágrimas para no derrumbarse frente a ella, entendió mejor a lo que se refería Meiling con respecto a la tristeza de Shaoran, y vio la razón por la que esa chica no quiere verlo llorar más

"_Porque prefiero un millón de veces verle con una sonrisa o incluso estando enojado conmigo… que verle con esa expresión de tristeza y sufrimiento. Al principio yo creía que Shaoran Li era un joven frío e incapaz de enamorarse como decía estarlo de Meiling… pero conforme pasó el tiempo después de ese accidente, me di cuenta de la valiosa persona que es._

_¿Qué no se dejó creer en mis palabras? ¿A cuáles se refiere? ¿Serán…?_

'_Perdóname… por haberme enamorado de ti, Shaoran Li.'_

_¿Todavía se siente mal por eso? De verdad que mi amado castaño chocolate es muy sensible sin darse cuenta."_

-Estabas en tu derecho de odiarme por no haberte dicho la verdad de nuestro matrimonio arreglado – trata de arreglar ese asunto de una vez por todas, ya que dejarlo así no era lo mejor para ninguno de los dos. Pero él niega con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no se convenció con eso

-¡No es así! Yo fui el causante de todo… - a pesar de que un policía entró a revisarlo, él con una mirada le pidió unos minutos, así que salió dejándolos solos otra vez, siendo ese el momento en que Shaoran se atrevió a continuar – me hiciste esa pregunta desde el día de nuestra boda; yo me hice esa pregunta cada día de ese primer mes de matrimonio… y Daidouji me hizo esa pregunta este mismo día cuando dejamos a Eriol hablando contigo – Sakura le mira sin entender nada, así que le interrumpe antes de que siga hablando

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – el joven Li suspiró con pesar, sabiendo que ella no es capaz de pensar en eso ahora que estaba tan preocupada por él

-¿Por qué me había casado contigo si se supone que amaba a Meiling? En ese entonces… no fui capaz de verlo – dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose un imbécil de lo peor por no haberse dado cuenta antes y evitar que tantas cosas sucedieran. En cambio, ella al fin recordó lo que había escuchado en ese momento crítico para sus vidas, mirándole con algo de incredulidad todavía

-¿De verdad te gustaba?

-Era… solo una pequeña atracción, pero sí. Esa fue la razón del porqué me casé contigo dejando de lado mi compromiso con Meiling – responde después de unos segundos, para después apretar el puño izquierdo a pesar del dolor de su brazo, aunque por supuesto, no dejó de tapar su herida de ese brazo con su mano derecha – y a pesar de eso, fui un imbécil contigo, y me iba a divorciar de ti de no ser porque fui 50% causante de ese accidente en el que tuve que perder la memoria para no perderte a ti. Pero a pesar de ello, cuando la recuperé y me fui de Tomoeda te estaba perdiendo, y me costó mucho trabajo recuperarte

Tal parece que él siempre va a lamentar cada error que ha cometido en su vida, como si todavía fueran recientes, cosa que le iba a seguir lastimando, y Sakura no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, y menos sabiendo que las cosas no eran del todo así; Shaoran no tuvo el 50% de la culpa, ya que ella también fue culpable en parte, y si ponían todo en forma justa, a ese hombre desconocido le toca la mayoría, y ellos deben repartirse el resto por partes iguales.

-No pienses más en eso; ambos somos culpables de lo que nos ha pasado. Lo único que nos queda hacer es aprender de nuestros errores del pasado y seguir adelante – dijo ella con un tono más tranquilo, mientras coloca su mano derecha sobre el puño apretado del chico, quien al sentir esa calidez y ver que ella pensaba con más calma las cosas, deja de ejercer fuerza y deshace el puño, sintiendo por completo que su mano es envuelta por la de Sakura

-¿Entonces ya no estás molesta conmigo por lo que hice?

-Dejaré de estarlo cuando te revisen, así que dejemos de aplazar esto; necesitas regresar al hospital para confirmar que no tengas más daños por ese balazo – él le sonríe levemente al escucharla, notando nuevamente esa preocupación que adora de ella, porque así sabe que le importa, y ella corresponde esa sonrisa al verle sonreír

-Está bien – dijo a la vez que se limpia las lágrimas que no permitió salir de sus ojos, pero ella se le queda viendo mientras él se levanta del suelo y se dirige a la salida de esa casa, siguiéndolo en todo momento

"_Shaoran, debo admitir que si hay algo que detestaré siempre de ti, y eso es verte llorar. ¿Qué personas insensibles dicen que los hombres no lloran? Algunos seguramente no, pero no todos son iguales, y no por llorar algunas veces va a dejar de ser __hombre. Creo que ese estereotipo machista es algo cruel, al menos para algunos de los hombres, como Eriol… o cómo tú, Shaoran."_

OOOOOOOOOO

En la sala de juntas de la empresa juguetera de las familias Daidouji y Kinomoto, estaban reunidos Touya, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Sonomi y unos accionistas más de dicha empresa. Estaba claro que la menos contenta con la junta era la actual presidenta de la empresa, solo que después de lo sucedido con ese muchacho que ahora le mira con frialdad y con su hija a la que no se atreve a ver, tarde o temprano este día llegaría.

-Después de exponer mis argumentos, solo es cuestión de agendar una reunión a la que asistan Tomoyo Daidouji, mi hermana Sakura Kinomoto, Shaoran Li y sus padres Hien e Ieran Li, para hacer oficial lo que mi hermana y su… esposo… me han mandado a comunicarles – dijo Touya con seriedad, aparentando lo más posible su disgusto con mencionar esa parte, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo

-Yo pienso que no es estrictamente necesario obligarlos a tomar ese puesto cuando deben estar adaptándose a su vida de casados – comenta con una sonrisa Sonomi, la cual aparenta tranquilidad a pesar de que es todo lo contrario

-Esa excusa es infundada, ya que ellos no están presentes para confirmar o negar esa afirmación – se apresuró a decir el joven Kinomoto buscando invalidar cada comentario de su tía, ya sabiendo de antemano que ella haría algo así para evitar o atrasar el momento de su destitución – antes de tomar una decisión, lo mejor será agendar lo más pronto posible esa junta, ya que se trata del acuerdo de mi abuelo con el abuelo de nuestros más importantes socios, asunto por demás urgente de resolver si no queremos que ellos tomen represalias contra nosotros por no considerar su opinión o la de su hijo

-Concuerdo con el joven Touya – dijo uno de los hombres presentes en ese sitio – a pesar de no haber estado familiarizado con la empresa la mayor parte de su vida, tiene una gran habilidad de deducción y análisis con respecto a asuntos empresariales. Así que dejemos a cargo a la familia Kinomoto de contactar a los Li, así como a la pareja de recién casados, mientras que Sonomi se encargará de traer a su hija

-Yo puedo contactar con mayor facilidad a mi prima segunda Tomoyo Daidouji – comenta Touya de repente, impresionando a todos – en este momento ella y su madre tienen un pequeño desacuerdo que les impide entablar una conversación fluida, mientras que mi hermana nunca tiene ese tipo de problemas con ella. Si contacto a mi hermana me será fácil hablar con Tomoyo

-Entonces está decidido – concluye otro de los presentes, mientras que Sonomi apenas y pudo hablar un par de veces, siendo siempre opacada por ese sobrino al que nunca le prestó verdadera atención, y que de no ser porque también es hijo de Nadeshiko, no se hubiera molestado en conocer, pero lo hizo solo para no hacer ver tanto su preferencia por Sakura cuando eran niños, aunque eso siempre fue obvio para todo el mundo

Ahora que lo ve convertido en un adulto hecho y derecho, digno de ser un accionista de la empresa y no solo serlo por herencia como muchos niños malcriados, se estaba dando cuenta del error que cometió al menospreciarlo de esa forma, e incluso teniéndole en su contra ahora mismo, debe admitir que inspira respeto, y que si aspira algún puesto en la empresa, lo tendría más que merecido.

OOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron unas horas desde que fueron llevados a declarar todo lo ocurrido con Kaho Mizuki y el secuestro, además de llevar al castaño al hospital donde fue atendido por el mismo doctor de la última vez, el cual le regañó por sus actos impulsivos, y confirmó que la herida de su brazo no era grave, además de revisar que su pierna no se vio muy afectada, y que sólo debe cuidarse de no hacer más esfuerzos de los necesarios.

Eriol y Tomoyo acompañaron a los castaños ya que todavía no iban a recoger el coche del peliazul, y Shaoran prometió llevarlos allí para que se lo lleve su dueño. El chico de lentes fue el que condujo primero por la seguridad de su amigo, aunque después de ver al médico, se calmaron todos al saber que lo de su brazo equivale a una cortada con un cuchillo, solo que no muy profunda, y que tardará poco menos de un mes para sanar, además de que no le hizo más que perder unas gotas de sangre y una poca que manchó su mano.

Si bien al principio la comparación del disparo con el corte de un cuchillo preocupó a todos, el doctor se apresuró a decir que no era tan grave como pensaban, y después de vendarle el brazo al muchacho y recomendarle una pomada para cicatrizar la herida, pudieron salir tranquilos del hospital. Solo que Eriol al ver ese silencio que no le gusta nada, se atrevió a hablarles a todos.

-Me da risa que el doctor le dijo a Shaoran que debía seguir usando la muleta por un tiempo, y que mi valiente amigo que se enfrentó a una pistola hace un rato, casi le rogó al médico para que le dejara caminar así, prometiendo no excederse más – Sakura se tapa la boca para no reírse, pero Tomoyo no se apena en reír junto con Eriol, mientras que el joven Li estaba avergonzado por el rato que pasó convenciendo al médico de que estaba bien

-Mira, mejor cállate

-Hey, no te desquites conmigo. Realmente entiendo tu preocupación, ya que de estar en tu lugar, hubiera estado igual de desesperado por caminar sin ayuda de esas cosas. ¿Cómo diablos iba a casarme con Tomoyo en esa condición? Por supuesto que yo haría lo mismo – le expresa su opinión al considerarse en esa situación, haciendo que Shaoran suavice su expresión

-Lástima que perdimos la oportunidad de casarnos hoy – dijo Tomoyo con algo de decepción al hablar de ese tema, pero el Hiragizawa bajó un poco la mirada recordando lo que había hablado con Sakura, armándose de valor para adelantar un poco sus pasos, luego deteniéndose frente a los otros tres, quienes se detienen también y miran a Eriol sin entender nada. Pero Sakura comprende todo en poco tiempo, esperando a que él hable

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – le pregunta Shaoran algo curioso, dándole pie al peliazul de empezar con su explicación, ya que de dejar las cosas así, no encontraría otro momento para explicarles

-Yo... quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez – la pelinegra le mira confundida, y él no tarda en continuar – quiero… posponer la boda por un tiempo – especifica el joven al ver que no estaban captando lo que decía, viendo después las expresiones impactadas de su amigo y de su novia, solo viendo en la otra chica una completa serenidad

-¿Qué? ¿Es por lo sucedido con Kaho? – pregunta ahora la pelinegra confusa, sintiendo como en su interior le dolía al pensar que podría haber otra razón, o que le diera miedo de seguir con la idea de unirse en matrimonio con ella por lo ocurrido hace unas horas. Sin embargo, vio que el de lentes niega con la cabeza

-No. Antes del secuestro, yo pensaba en que tomé la decisión equivocada… solo que aclaro desde ahora que no dudé en mi amor por ti – habla ahora algo apresurado al ver la expresión incrédula de Shaoran y la triste que puso Tomoyo, confundiendo más a los dos que no sabían aún lo que quiere decirles

-¿Entonces? – Shaoran ya estaba empezando a fastidiarse de las vueltas que Eriol le daba al asunto, sabiendo que si no le presiona un poco, no les va a decir nada más sin tardarse. Y por lo visto, funcionó bien, ya que su amigo suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, antes de proseguir con la explicación

-Faltan pocos días para que se me acabe el dinero que tengo en la cartera – se resigna a decirles su situación económica actual, consiguiendo ahora que incluso Sakura le mire con estupefacción – y mis tarjetas de crédito fueron canceladas el día de ayer, aunque por suerte fue después del vuelo a Japón, porque si no, hubiera pasado la vergüenza de que Tomoyo pagara por mi

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – pregunta el castaño con sorpresa, ya que su amigo no le había dicho nada al respecto hasta ahora, cuando Eriol siempre le dice todo de inmediato

-Mi padre me envió un mensaje ayer diciéndome eso, dándome su última oportunidad para regresar a Inglaterra, pero obviamente me negué, así que solo es cuestión de días para quedar completamente en quiebra

-Lo que te preocupa es... no saber cómo vamos a vivir juntos si no tienes dinero ni trabajo, ¿Verdad? – la chica Daidouji no tardó en deducir las razones de su novio, quien tampoco tarda en responderle

-Exactamente. Por lo cual, sugiero que antes de hacer una boda más improvisada que la de un embarazo no deseado, me dejes estabilizar mi economía lo suficiente. Shaoran pudo casarse con Sakura muy rápido y sin temor alguno porque nunca cancelaron sus tarjetas, pero mi situación es muy diferente a la suya

A pesar de la petición del muchacho, la pelinegra estaba más tranquila, ya que él solo estaba pensando a largo plazo en ese matrimonio, y no reconsiderando su decisión como tal, si no aplazando ese momento para cuando tenga lo que se necesita en una unión como esa.

-Tienes razón. No pensamos a largo plazo cuando precisamente de eso se trata el matrimonio. Estoy de acuerdo, así que no debes presionarte por mantenerme, ya que imagino tus ideas de que me iba a gastar toda una quincena en un vestido – dijo al final con una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente, siendo ahora Sakura y Shaoran quienes se ríen de la cara incrédula del peliazul

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿En qué concepto me tienes? – le cuestiona a la vez que se lleva una mano a la cabeza, pasándola por su cabello para distraer su incomodidad, siendo esa más una costumbre de Shaoran que suya, pero eso le daba igual ahora – Tampoco creo que seas así... al menos no del todo – murmura mirando hacia otras personas que salen del hospital, sabiendo en la que se había mentido con ese último comentario

-¡Eriol! – por supuesto que la queja de su novia no se hizo esperar, y él solo se ríe ya estando acostumbrado a eso

-Jajaja, perdón – ella se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado, avergonzada por las cosas que dice Eriol Hiragizawa a veces

-Y yo todavía que me sentí conmovida por un segundo – los dos castaños se aguantaban la risa por las tonterías de ese otro par, pero el de ojos color chocolate con toques ámbar se aclara la garganta, para después tomar la palabra

-Como sea; es bueno que pienses antes de actuar y tomes una decisión sin necesidad de que lo tomes a la ligera. No esperaba menos de ti – menciona con una leve sonrisa, dejando sin habla al chico de lentes, quien tuvo los ojos en blanco por un segundo, para después mirarle con el entrecejo fruncido, cosa que su amigo no esperaba - ¿Qué hice?

-¿Eso es lo que esperabas de mí? ¡¿Y por qué madres no me lo dijiste antes de que me rompiera la cabeza buscando esa respuesta?! – le reclama con un modo un poco infantil que no va para nada con él, pero que el castaño si conoce de él al haberlo visto una que otra vez

-¿Disculpa? ¡Tú nunca me lo preguntaste, tarado! Así que no me vengas con ese berrinche – le dice con molestia por esa queja injustificada a su parecer, viendo que su amigo rodó los ojos al escucharlo

-Ahora yo soy el del berrinche – dijo con un tono sarcástico que le hace a Shaoran fruncir el entrecejo, observando que Eriol le apunta con el dedo índice en forma acusadora - ¡Tú fuiste el que se rompía la cabeza por saber la razón por la que aceptaste casarte con Sakura, cuando la respuesta siempre la tuviste frente a ti! El tarado, inadaptado y menso a más no poder es otro – Shaoran apretó los puños mientras que mentalmente contaba hasta 10, solo que se detuvo en el 6 para contestarle

-¡Ajá! ¡¿Entonces por qué quisiste ser mi amigo si soy tan idiota?!

-¡Porque vi que eres igual a mi en que no buscamos hipocresía! Además, soy igual de idiota que tú, solo que en aspectos diferentes, al igual que tenemos varias cosas en común como lectura, misma carrera y otras cosas. Tú también viste eso en mi, así que la pregunta estaba de más – dijo con seriedad para demostrarle que esa respuesta si es seria, logrando detener el enojo de su amigo como por arte de magia

-Así no puedo seguir enojado contigo, que fiasco* – se quejó mientras desvía la mirada, solo que una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios, también más tranquilo al saber la respuesta de Eriol con respecto a eso

-Claro, porque soy el hermano varón que siempre quisiste – comenta con una sonrisa arrogante, aunque por dentro se quería reír de la situación que se había dado en este momento. Pero deja de pensar en eso al ver que Shaoran se cruza de brazos y levanta la mirada para parecer pensativo, intrigando a todos

-Más bien el hermano no deseado, pero al que después se le tomó cariño – dijo de repente con serenidad al haberlo meditarlo unos segundos, para luego reírse junto con Tomoyo y Sakura por la expresión incrédula del peliazul, quien después se unió a las risas

En esta ocasión fue Shaoran quien conducía su propio automóvil, llevando a Eriol y Tomoyo a recoger el coche del joven Hiragizawa tal y como prometió, llegando en poco tiempo. Como ya no iban a casarse, también recogieron sus papeles, con la mayor normalidad posible a pesar de ver que el guardia estaba mirándoles, en especial a Shaoran, con una expresión seria, aunque se notaba un poco el leve temor que le había dejado, cosa que le dio gracia a la pelinegra.

Pero antes de que dijera algo al respecto, el celular de Sakura suena, el cual ella pudo recuperar de la bolsa de Kaho, al igual que el celular de Eriol, con la única diferencia de que los había dejado apagados, y que por supuesto habían encendido otra vez. La castaña ve que se trata de su hermano, así que contesta en cuestión de segundos.

-Hola Touya – los tres que la acompañan le miran con curiosidad, aunque no se atreven a interrumpir por obvias razones

_-Hola monstruo. ¿Está el mocoso contigo? _– la chica suspiró resignándose ante esas palabras, sabiendo que sería difícil (por no decir imposible) hacer que su hermano deje de llamarles así

-Se llama Shaoran, y sí, está conmigo, además de Tomoyo y su novio – le avisa mientras observa a los mencionados, casi riéndose al ver que Eriol hacía una señal de amor y paz

_-Así mejor. Ponle altavoz a la llamada _– le indica con seriedad, y ella obedece al momento

-Listo. ¿Qué sucede? – habla mientras aleja el teléfono de ella un poco, indicándole a los demás que deben escuchar esa conversación, así que prestan más atención, en especial Shaoran, ya adivinando de lo que tratará

_-Necesito que vayas junto con el mocoso y Tomoyo en dos días a la empresa, ya que necesitamos su presencia para la destitución de Sonomi Daidouji, además de nombrarlos al mocoso y a ti los nuevos presidentes oficiales, con la presencia de los señores Li para que vean que validamos el acuerdo _– explica el joven Kinomoto yendo directamente al asunto, sin pena alguna a pesar de saber que la hija de Sonomi le estaba escuchando, solo que Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran veían un poco mal que no tuviera más tacto al decirlo

-Entonces ahí estaré – para impresión de todos, Tomoyo fue la primera en contestar y confirmar su asistencia, cosa que Shaoran no tarda en hacer también

-Contarás con mi presencia y la de Sakura… ¡Pero no soy ningún mocoso! – Eriol sonrió al ver que no era el único que molesta a Shaoran, además de que seguramente ya descubrió lo fácil que es hacerlo enojar por tonterías

_-Si lo eres, pero ese no es el punto. Es necesario que ayuden a Tomoyo por algún posible argumento de su madre en un intento de invalidar sus argumentos para destituirla, ya que ustedes son los únicos que saben de administración de empresas _– la chica Daidouji se avergonzó un poco al estar prácticamente rodeada de tres personas que estudian esa carrera, sabiendo que en un par de días deberá estar rodeada de más personas que la han terminado, además de enfrentarse a su propia madre por segunda vez, solo que no dijo nada

-No hay problema con eso. ¿A qué hora es la junta? – pregunta ahora Sakura al recordar que no le había dicho ese detalle, y Touya no tardó en hacérselo saber

_-9:00 AM, así que tendrán que faltar a la Universidad _– los cuatro tuvieron que guardar silencio, sin saber que decir, ya que no le habían avisado a nadie que faltaron tanto tiempo, y aunque Eriol no era requerido ni conocido de Touya, tampoco quería delatarlos con esa persona

-Por eso no te preocupes. Gracias por avisarnos – dijo Shaoran mintiendo a medias, ya que no confirmó tal cual el comentario de Touya, como tampoco lo negó, así que con la conciencia limpia, colgó la llamada, y la castaña le mira con agradecimiento – será mejor no decirle sobre las faltas, y menos de lo sucedido con Kaho Mizuki

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – menciona Eriol cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad – ya declaramos su estado mental, así que ella pagará su condena en una clínica psiquiátrica, solo que aclaramos ante la policía que no queremos escándalos. ¿Verdad? – los demás asintieron con la cabeza, ya que habían acordado eso antes de declarar

-Sí – le confirma el joven Li con la misma expresión que su amigo – lo que menos queremos es que sepan los nombres de los secuestrados ni de los que fueron a salvarlos antes de la llegada de la policía. Yo les dije que debían mantener nuestros nombres en el anonimato, ya que los escándalos en nuestra posición le servirían de argumento a Sonomi para afirmar que podríamos llevar problemas a la empresa. Además, pienso que si se enteran, ella no querrá que su hija sea novia y futura esposa tuya

-Exacto. A pesar de que no conozco a esa señora directamente, no quiero que Tomoyo tenga más problemas con ella por mi culpa

-O mejor dicho la culpa de Kaho – le recuerda la pelinegra para que él no se sienta mal, siendo de todas formas la verdad

-La desventaja de no mencionar nuestros nombres, es que tus padres no se van a enterar de que secuestraron a su propio hijo – continúa explicando el castaño, viendo que el peliazul no cambia su expresión, si no que incluso frunció levemente el entrecejo

-Para mí me basta y sobra con que sepan con quien me querían emparejar. Además, no busco que me regresen la herencia, ni mi futura presidencia de esa empresa suya, ni nada; por mí que se la queden si después de esto piensan que soy tan manipulable y caprichoso como creen. Prefiero ser pobre y feliz antes de ser un rico esclavo de mi dinero

-Así se habla – exclama Shaoran con una sonrisa, viendo que su mejor amigo también estaba pensando mejor las cosas

-Regresemos a Tomoeda – dijo Tomoyo mientras se acerca al auto de Eriol para entrar

-Sí – Sakura fue la primera en contestar, solo que Shaoran pareció reaccionar ante la sola idea de regresar a ese departamento con su esposa, recordando un detalle importante que hasta el momento había olvidado. Así que al entrar ambos al coche del castaño, antes de encenderlo, él toma entre sus manos el volante, mirando fijamente la calle por la que iba a conducir

-Sakura – la mencionada le mira con curiosidad al ver esa repentina seriedad del muchacho

-Dime – él miró por unos segundos el espejo retrovisor interior, viendo que Eriol y Tomoyo también estaban hablando, así que aprovecha el tiempo para decirle

-Antes de regresar al departamento, debemos hacer algo, y lo sabes – ella al escucharlo no evita su expresión confusa

-¿Eh? – hizo el intento de recordar algo que habían dejado pendiente, pero por más que pensaba simplemente no podía encontrar lo que faltaba, ya que el asunto de la empresa ya estaba agendado. Incluso habían ido a comprar víveres antes de llegar a la boda de sus amigos, los cuales están en la cajuela, por lo cual no entendía nada

-Así que no te preocupes si ves que no vamos directamente al departamento una vez que estemos en Tomoeda. ¿De acuerdo? – le avisa mientras saca la llave de su bolsillo del pantalón, con la cual iba a encender el coche

-Está bien, pero… ¿A dónde iremos? – el joven Li sonrió levemente al escucharla preguntar, sabiendo que ella era lo suficientemente despistada como para no recordar ese detalle en este momento. Pero claro, él está allí para hacerle recordar esos detalles, y lo hace con mucho gusto

-¿A dónde más? A comprar una cama matrimonial y sábanas de ese tamaño – dijo directamente sin pena alguna, para así hacerle entender que si ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales y durmieron en la misma cama de un hotel, ya no son necesarias las camas individuales de su habitación del departamento

Solo que la expresión estupefacta de la chica no era lo que estaba esperando.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… - no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa afirmación, y aunque sea lo más normal que finalmente quieran ser un matrimonio de verdad, a veces siente que es Shaoran el que siempre toma la iniciativa en esta relación

Y no era para menos; cuando tenía amnesia, él era el de la iniciativa, solo que era obvio dado que él creía ciegamente que eran un matrimonio feliz. Después, su relación estaba comenzando a ser algo real, hasta que recuperó la memoria y pareció acabar allí todo. Pero casualmente él regresa y consigue la reconciliación, para después pedir dormir en la misma habitación del hotel donde estaban. Siempre era Shaoran el de la iniciativa, y ahora le daba vergüenza no haber hecho algo más por su relación antes.

Pero Shaoran le mira con preocupación y tristeza, e incluso algo de temor al ver que ella no seguía hablando después de reaccionar así. ¿Acaso no estaba segura todavía de su matrimonio? ¿O es que… no le gustó lo que habían hecho?

-Después de que hicimos el amor anoche… ¿Estás dudando de dormir juntos? ¿Tan mal lo hice? – el simple hecho de pensar que él no había hecho lo que ella esperaba para su primera vez juntos, estaba atormentándolo rápidamente, pero ella al observar lo que había causado se alteró por completo

-¡NO! – Shaoran ahora le mira con sorpresa, sin entender muy bien lo que pensaba, y menos al verla removerse en su asiento con intención de acercarse a él – Te juro que lo hiciste tan bien que me sorprendió mucho que fueras virgen como yo – el chico sonríe al escuchar esa respuesta, sintiendo que la felicidad regresaba a su ser, ya que decepcionar a su amada flor de cerezo es lo que menos quiere. Además de que para un hombre, sentir que no sirven para complacer en la cama a la mujer que ama es sinceramente horrible

-¿De verdad? – ella sonríe enternecida cuando el castaño le hace esa pregunta, ya que se veía en sus ojos la alegría y alivio de que le dijera algo así de importante para él. Así que para asegurarle eso, pone su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda del muchacho, la cual estaba en el volante, para que no dude más de sus palabras

-Es tan verdadero como que me llamo ahora Sakura Li – la sonrisa de Shaoran se hace más grande, mirando a los ojos a su esposa, conteniéndose de darle un beso para terminar de aclarar su duda

-¿Entonces? No entiendo tu reacción

-Es que…. – no sabía si decirle su razón, ya que no veía necesario hablar de eso ahora, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, buscando no ser tan obvia con la mentira - ¿Dónde se van a poner las camas individuales? – ahora Shaoran se aguanta la risa al escucharla, ya que prácticamente ella había reaccionado de una manera exagerada para ser algo así de simple

-Esas camas pueden desarmarse, así que por hoy las personas a quienes contrataré las van a poner dentro de mi estudio, y después veremos qué hacemos con ellas. A menos de que tengas algún inconveniente

-No, porque sabes que te amo, y ya no quiero separarme de ti jamás

"_En lugar de preocuparme porque él ha sido el de la iniciativa la mayoría del tiempo, debo empezar a tener yo también iniciativa, para que así, él ya no tenga dudas de cuánto lo amo. ¿De verdad pensaste que habías hecho algo mal anoche? Si esa ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. A veces eres algo tontito al dudar de ti, pero con todo y eso te adoro, Shaoran Li."_

-Yo también te amo, y creo que todo lo sucedido, a pesar de ser tan difícil a veces, son parte de las pruebas para ser merecedor de tu amor – menciona al recordar cuando leyó sobre el Karma, sorprendiéndola por unos segundos al escuchar una afirmación así, para luego volver a sonreír

-Es que ya lo eres desde hace mucho tiempo – apenas dijo eso último, se acerca más a él y le da un beso, el que Shaoran corresponde apenas siente los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos, mientras que ella cuida no lastimar su brazo, aunque a él eso es lo que menos le interesa si puede probar la boca de su esposa como tantas veces lo había hecho la noche anterior

"_**Porque un sabor como este, es incluso mejor que el sabor del chocolate, eso lo puedo afirmar sin lugar a dudas.**_

_**Ya no puedo esperar a que nos adaptemos por completo a ser un matrimonio real, ya que contigo, voy creciendo como persona cada día. Cuando antes pensaba que estaba completo, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba, y ahora que lo sé, estoy feliz de saber que mi otra mitad, mi complemento ideal, si eres tú después de todo, Sakura Li."**_

Continuará…

*Fiasco: Fracaso, algo que resulta ser un intento inútil. Shaoran dijo eso porque no pudo ganar la discusión con Eriol, ya que el de lentes le dijo algo que le conmovió a tal grado que no tenía argumentos o razones para continuar, y tuvo que darle la razón a su amigo.

Solo falta el capítulo final, Uff, que nervios jeje. Después de la tensión vuelve a haber miel jajaja, me empalaga tanta ternura, pero a la vez me encanta. Además, para eso están las otras situaciones.

No fui capaz de matar a nadie, de hecho nunca lo pensé como tal en esta historia. Creo que soy débil jajaja, pero este caso representa uno que escuché hace mucho tiempo, en el que para sorpresa de todos, a ese muchacho le pasó cómo a este Shaoran. Así que ya saben porqué lo puse así.

¡Hasta la actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	22. Chapter 22

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, ya sea dejando sus comentarios o solo leyendo en silencio, porque la historia se siguió publicando no solo porque yo quise, si no también porque ustedes la han leído y me dieron ánimos de seguir.

Si ven que me tardé, es porque tuve unos problemas con mi celular que es donde tengo el Word con la historia, pero bueno, aquí está al fin.

Al principio afirmé que el capítulo 22 iba a ser el final, y en un principio así era, pero cuando me di cuenta, me quedó el doble de largo que un capítulo como los que he escrito en esta historia, así que tuve que dividirlo en dos. Así que es definitivo: el capítulo 23 va a ser el completo del final.

"Pensamientos de Tomoyo"

"**Pensamientos de Eriol"**

"_Pensamientos de Sakura"_

"_**Pensamientos de Shaoran"**_

Capítulo 22. Personas valiosas

Cuando estaban llegando a Tomoeda, Sakura llamó por teléfono a Tomoyo, para hacerles saber a los ocupantes del vehículo que les seguía sobre lo que harían ellos, cosa que no les sorprendió en lo absoluto, y después de un par de comentarios de Eriol, ambas parejas tomaron caminos diferentes.

Ambos castaños se dirigen después de eso a una mueblería, donde por supuesto había camas distintas, además de varios juegos de sábanas de varios colores y diseños, siendo algo que Shaoran observa sin saber qué hacer o decir, solo que sonríe después al ver que Sakura estaba maravillada con sábanas floreadas.

-Si quieres escoge tú, ya que a final de cuentas nadie va a entrar a nuestra habitación a no ser que sea necesario – dijo sin pensar mucho en lo que decía, pero ella le mira con sorpresa y algo de vergüenza

-¿Te molestaría que vieran unas sábanas así? – él parpadea un par de veces al escuchar esa pregunta, pensando en si de verdad le desagradaría eso en algún futuro. Pero al recordar que hace tan sólo unos pocos segundos ella estaba sonriendo, no dudó en su respuesta

-No realmente; el que me molestaría por eso sería Eriol, pero dudo mucho que entre a la habitación sin razón alguna. Escoge las que quieras; yo decía eso de que la gente no entrará mucho porque es la verdad, y porque no quiero que te presiones por algo así. Yo aceptaré lo que tú escojas, ya que confío en que lo harás bien – le ofrece sin titubear, pero ella siguió dudando de que sea buena idea que una sola persona escoja algo que sea para los dos

-Aún así… creo que debemos escogerlas juntos – se decide a ser justa en lugar de dejarle cumplir sus caprichos, ya que un matrimonio es de dos personas, y si de ahora en adelante van a dormir juntos en la misma cama, deben estar a gusto en un lugar donde les agrade todo

Shaoran observa por unos momentos la expresión serena de la chica, quien buscaba una forma para convencerlo, así que, sonriendo levemente, acepta que su esposa es demasiado dulce incluso para elegir entre ambos algo que precisamente los dos van a usar cada noche desde ese día, y no tarda en acercarse más a ella y ver uno de los diseños de exhibición que ella estaba admirando.

-Como gustes – responde con una sonrisa, antes de darle un casto beso en los labios y seguir observando, acompañado de ella

Solo que en su mente, el castaño estaba más feliz de lo que aparenta, y solo no lo demuestra abiertamente porque se sentía un poco tonto de alegrarse por algo como eso.

"_**Me pregunto si… ¿Los demás matrimonios escogen así sus sábanas, o tal vez cortinas, manteles, alfombras y demás? Realmente creo que en el caso de Eriol, le dejaría todo a Daidouji solo para darle gusto y verle sonreír al escoger todo al último grito de la moda, jeje.**_

_**Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No también si estuviera casado con Meiling, ella escogería absolutamente todo a su gusto sin dejarme opinar, diciendo que se ve mejor lo que ella escoge? Al menos estoy seguro de que Daidouji le preguntaría a Eriol, y el menso de mi amigo le diría que ella es la experta y le cedería la máxima autoridad en la decoración, solo para hacerle feliz, tal y como iba a hacer yo con Sakura. Si bien yo no soy amante de la moda y uso lo que gana se me da, me gustaría mucho más que tomen en cuenta mi opinión, desde cosas triviales hasta decisiones importantes.**_

_**La respuesta a mi primer pregunta es un No; yo dudo mucho que existan muchos matrimonios que escogen todo juntos, lo cual me hace sentirme dichoso de que Sakura y yo seamos así."**_

OOOOOOOOOO

A pesar del tenso silencio entre ambos, Eriol sabe perfectamente que ella no está incómoda con su presencia, si no con el hecho de tener que regresar a la mansión Daidouji después de algunos días, además de tener que ir en contra de Sonomi, su propia madre, en cuanto a la presidencia de la empresa.

Cuando estaciona su coche cerca de la entrada, ella estaba empezando a salir, pero se detuvo apenas tuvo un pie fuera del vehículo, siendo algo que el peliazul ya se esperaba, conociendo perfectamente que a pesar de que la valentía que ella había demostrado en estos días, sigue teniendo miedo de seguir enfrentando sus problemas.

-¿Temes ya haber gastado toda tu fuerza en los últimos conflictos? – trata de adivinar, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella niega con la cabeza

-Temo no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder seguir enfrentando a la persona que me dio la vida. Estoy dispuesta a ello, pero… mi madre siempre fue mejor que yo en argumentos empresariales. Vivir en la misma propiedad sabiendo que vamos a estar en contra… no será nada fácil – baja la mirada un poco al decir eso último, pero siente que le toman del mentón delicadamente, alzando su mirada hacia el muchacho que le estaba mirando fijamente y usando su mano para lograr que no esté cabizbaja

-¿Y será más difícil hacerlo que enfrentarse a una psicópata que secuestró a tu novio y a tu mejor amiga? – ella hizo un gesto que indica su intento por contestar, pero se detiene apenas empezó, dudando de su propia respuesta, cosa que le hizo sonreír levemente – Tomoyo, tú si tienes la fuerza, y ahora me tienes a mí, así que si quieres, podemos hacer lo que yo quería en un principio – ella le mira sin entender por unos segundos, pero no tarda mucho en reaccionar ante ese comentario, recordando lo que él quería desde un principio con su noviazgo

-¿Hablas de…? – no termina de formular su pregunta, cuando él decide contestarle

-Quiero ser tu fuerza, y que tú seas la mía, para poder juntos vencer a toda adversidad – le revela, antes de dar un suspiro – que en un principio lo quise al saber que en el fondo soy mejor ayudando a los problemas de otros que resolviendo los propios, y pensé que tú también eras como yo en ese aspecto

-Realmente… creo que muchas personas son así en ese aspecto – deduce después de unos segundos, y él sonrió levemente al escucharla

-Pienso igual. Pero por eso mismo: ya no quiero presionarte en nada; quiero que nuestra relación fluya con naturalidad

"**Antes de querer ser un matrimonio, quiero que seamos un buen noviazgo; uno menos estresante y sin tantas dudas en nuestra mente y corazón. Sabemos que nos amamos, pero sé que eso no es suficiente para saber que vamos a estar juntos como Sakura y Shaoran. Ellos ya han huido de sus problemas al menos una vez cada uno, pero nosotros lo hemos hecho en más de una ocasión. Empezar a ser más valientes no es sencillo, pero ya lo hicimos gracias a la locura de Kaho. Incluso eso fortaleció la relación de ese par de castaños.**

**Ahora, nos toca seguir a nuestro ritmo, y aunque sigo teniendo miedo del futuro, si te tengo a ti y a mis amigos, no debo temer más."**

-Muchas gracias Eriol – dijo a la vez que se acerca a él, dándole un beso que el muchacho no tarda en corresponder, siendo sólo separados por la necesidad de respirar, y de no ser porque ella debía regresar a su casa, estarían juntos en el departamento del muchacho

-Gracias a ti por salvarnos la vida a Sakura y a mi, tú junto con Shaoran hicieron un buen equipo, y eso que antes de perder él la memoria, ustedes no se hablaban – menciona al recordar que su amigo solo le saludaba cortésmente a la chica Daidouji, ya que fuera de eso, al principio no cruzaban más palabras que un "Buenos días" y "Buenas tardes" – Así que te debo una, y aún sin deberte nada, yo haría lo que fuera por ti – dijo con total seguridad, consiguiendo que ella volviera a sonreír, más tranquila al ver que él realmente quería intentarlo de nuevo después de tantas adversidades

-Entonces… ven conmigo – le dice a la vez que toma su mano, y él se deja llevar sin protestar, rumbo a la mansión Daidouji luego de sacar la maleta de la pelinegra de la cajuela del coche, y después de abrir la puerta principal, ambos entran sin soltarse, caminando lentamente por el silencioso sitio, y sintiendo la calidez de la mano del joven Hiragizawa, la cual le llena de confianza y fortaleza

"No estoy en contra de las mujeres o de los hombres independientes que pueden hacer todo solos sin la ayuda de una pareja, pero… pienso que teniendo a alguien a mi lado acompañándome en cada caída y éxito, es mucho mejor para mí."

Unos momentos después, Sonomi baja las escaleras a paso lento, con una expresión neutral, hasta que observa con sorpresa que su hija acaba de llegar, y más si viene acompañada de un muchacho atractivo, al cual si mal no recuerda, se trata del heredero de la empresa y fortuna Hiragizawa, el cual está comprometido con una mujer un poco mayor que él. ¿Cómo no saber algo así? Si ese es uno de los temas más hablados entre los empresarios.

-Tomoyo… veo que vienes acompañada – dice a la vez que baja los escalones, llegando al primer piso con ellos. Eriol al tenerla cerca, hace una inclinación de cabeza en modo de respeto hacia ella

-Mucho gusto señora. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, y soy el novio de su hija – la mujer le mira con incredulidad, asimilando las palabras de ese chico de lentes

-¿Su novio? Por lo que dicen las revistas y entrevistas con sus padres, usted está a punto de casarse con una señorita llamada Kaho Mizuki – Eriol por un momento se impresiona con la forma en que se esparce la información de los empresarios y sus familias, pero después recupera la expresión de tranquilidad que tenía al principio, ya que no debía estar nervioso si no hace nada malo

-Mis padres hicieron todo eso sin mi consentimiento, pero ya no estoy comprometido con esa mujer a la que no amo, porque de quien estoy enamorado – se detuvo un segundo mientras refuerza el agarre de su mano con la de ella, indicando lo que dirá – es de Tomoyo Daidouji – a pesar de la seguridad y seriedad que tenía al decirle eso, Sonomi no pudo creerle, al menos no del todo

-¿Y cómo podemos estar seguras de que no dejaste a esa mujer porque te encaprichaste con mi hija? ¿O tal vez sea una idea de ella para hacerme ver que está en mi contra? – trata de deducir mirándoles sin creer que la relación se trate de algo serio como para declarar que la ama, ya que su hija nunca pareció querer tener una relación amorosa con alguien. Pero la reacción de la pelinegra indica todo lo contrario

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Te dije claramente que estoy enamorada de un chico – le recuerda con enojo, pero Eriol a pesar de no decir nada, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, observando fijamente a esa señora

-Hija, lo único que quiero es protegerte… - empieza a decir con un tono sereno, pero su hija no tarda en contestarle

-¿Llegaste a algo bueno haciéndolo de esta forma? – ese cuestionamiento le hizo abrir los ojos más de lo normal, viendo la expresión molesta de la chica – cuando empieces a hacer las cosas bien, vas a recuperar el derecho de opinar sobre mi vida, pero hasta entonces, no quiero que me critiques cuando no estoy haciendo nada malo

El peliazul cambia su expresión a una de preocupación, mirando ahora a su novia, sabiendo que esto era igual de difícil para ella como lo fue para él enfrentar a sus padres en su mentira. Aunque claro, los casos no eran iguales, solo que sí similares.

-Tomoyo, no quiero que sigas discutiendo con tu madre ahora por mi culpa – dijo a la vez que le toma de la otra mano y la gira un poco para que le mire de frente, viendo que ella tenía una expresión de seriedad

-Si fuera tu culpa, mi relación con mi madre hubiera estado perfectamente hasta tu llegada, pero sabes que no es así – él quiso decir algo más, pero vio en ella que no iba a servir de nada, así que desistió, deseando que todo este asunto se solucione pronto

La tensión no desapareció ni siquiera cuando Eriol se fue después de un rato, ya que Tomoyo sin decirle nada más a su madre subió a su habitación, encerrándose y dejando salir un gran suspiro que estaba reteniendo desde hace varios minutos, observando la soledad del lugar donde había dormido casi toda su vida… y al que dejó por unos días para dormir en Inglaterra y en un hotel de Tokio con Eriol. De tan solo recordarlo no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que no todo lo ocurrido podía ser considerado malo, al menos no en el caso de tener a su lado a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol.

"Si no fuera porque sé que ya no estoy sola, me hubiera vuelto loca por toda esta situación entre mi madre y yo. Solo seré capaz de perdonarla si empieza a hacer bien las cosas.

Eriol, Sakura, Li… yo cuento con ustedes para lo que sea, como ustedes cuentan conmigo de igual forma.

Ya no voy a llorar, porque sufrir por las malas decisiones de mi madre sería una pérdida de tiempo. Lo que si voy a hacer, es comenzar a preguntarle a Naoko sobre la tarea que han encargado en la Universidad estos días que estuvimos ausentes. Por el momento… no puedo hacer nada por ayudar a Sakura y Li hasta el día de la reunión."

OOOOOOOOOO

Touya, Yukito y Yue estaban en la sala principal de la residencia de los Kinomoto, hablando entre ellos con más calma de la que habían tenido últimamente.

-Al menos todo esto se va a resolver en un par de días – dijo Yukito con una sonrisa, y Yue asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo

-Es verdad; aunque no podamos asistir nosotros a la reunión, sabemos que Touya sabrá manejar la situación perfectamente – comenta antes de mirar al mencionado, quien era el más callado de todos, incluso más que el mismo Yue – ¿No es así, Touya? – le habla para llamar su atención, haciendo que el joven Kinomoto les mire después de varios minutos con la mirada en la mesita de centro

-No supe manejarla en el principio, y aún así tengo toda la confianza de ustedes – ambos hermanos sabían de lo que estaba hablando, pero Yukito no tardó en contestarle, con la intención de levantarle el ánimo

-Porque sabemos que no fue tu intención que todo esto llegara a este punto, además de que nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo con ello, así que no debes preocuparte ya, si todo resultó bien en el matrimonio de la pequeña Sakura con Xiao Lang Li – termina de decir con una sonrisa optimista, pero Touya no tarda en contestarle

-Resultó bien, pero sabemos que al principio ese mocoso y el monstruo vivían juntos sin quererse. Prácticamente obligamos a Sakura a amar a ése. La dejamos a su suerte con el mocoso más irritante del planeta, el cual solo cambió su actitud gracias al noble corazón de mi hermana; eso no es difícil de adivinar

-Nosotros no la obligamos a nada, ya que ella tomó su decisión. Yo tampoco me siento muy bien de que su matrimonio iniciara de esta forma, pero ya no debes preocuparte por ella si ves que es feliz al lado de ese chico. Además; tú mismo dijiste que cambió gracias a ella, lo cual significa que viste como nosotros que él tenía una actitud más positiva ante la vida – le termina de decir el Tsukishiro de lentes con tranquilidad

-Aún así, si sientes culpa por eso, decirle a tu hermana no estará de más, y como ella lo tome veremos si mereces sentirte culpable o no – sugiere el peli plateado con la seriedad de siempre, siendo algo que su hermano desaprueba al instante

-Yue…

-Solo digo las cosas como son – le corta bruscamente sabiendo que iba regañarle por la forma en que dice las cosas, ya que siempre es demasiado directo en todo

-Tal vez… tengas razón – dijo Touya de repente después de ese pequeño silencio que tuvieron, suspirando pesadamente y cerrando los ojos, pensando en que a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo, no se siente bien con lo que precisamente no hizo – se lo diré después de la reunión – decide en pocos segundos, y ninguno de los dos que estaban con él protestó al respecto

OOOOOOOOOO

A pesar de que regresaron a la Universidad al día siguiente, empezando con ponerse al corriente con todas las tareas y trabajos atrasados, volvieron a faltar el día de la junta en la empresa juguetera, en la cual llegaron temprano, incluso Sakura fue de las primeras en prepararse para todo, cosa que si bien sorprendió un poco a Shaoran por su responsabilidad con este asunto, después sonrió complacido con su actitud, sabiendo que su esposa pondrá todo de su parte para que todo salga bien.

Cuando los castaños llegaron, Eriol y Tomoyo ya estaban listos para entrar, aunque el peliazul por obvias razones se iba a quedar esperando afuera de la sala de juntas, sabiendo perfectamente que esa reunión no le corresponde, pero está muy cerca por si su novia lo necesita, ya que no quiere dejarla sola.

Tanto Shaoran como Eriol llevan puesto un traje de oficina, con la diferencia de que el traje de Shaoran era café con corbata verde y el de Eriol azul oscuro con corbata negra, usando cada uno zapatos negros y cinturón del mismo color. En cuanto a las chicas, Sakura lleva un vestido verde claro que le llegaba a las rodillas, entallado para no parecer una niña, además de llevar zapatillas del color de su vestido, de tacón bajo, ya que no acostumbra a usar tacones altos como Tomoyo. En cambio, Tomoyo lleva un vestido lila también entallado, con zapatillas lilas de tacón alto, y portando con orgullo la bolsa que Eriol le aconsejó comprar. Desde que la compró, ella no ha usado otra bolsa aunque no combine, solo por el detalle de que al de lentes le había gustado.

-Buenos días – saluda la pelinegra al verlos llegar, y la otra pareja al verlos sonríen más tranquilos

-Buenos días – responden al unísono, y con una sola mirada, los 4 se dirigen en silencio al interior del edificio, siendo observados por todos los empleados que estaban cerca

Incluso en el ascensor había una mujer que se extrañó con la presencia de todos, pero no dijo nada ya que sabe quiénes son esos cuatro jóvenes, incluso el que es ajeno a la empresa juguetera está en boca de todos los empresarios al ser el heredero de una empresa de automóviles, además del detalle de su matrimonio que acabó antes de la boda, pues su prometida fue a parar a la cárcel por secuestrar a unas personas y tratar de matarlas según las noticias. Aunque extrañamente, nunca se mencionó los nombres de esas personas, quedando en el anonimato.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abren, todos salen y ven como esa mujer se aleja, suspirando pesadamente los cuatro al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran reteniendo aire en sus pulmones que apenas dejaban salir. Solo que un par de segundos después de eso, se miran entre ellos, para luego reírse de la situación.

-A pesar de no ser la primera vez que estoy en una empresa siendo reconocido por los empleados, no es nada fácil que se me queden viendo, y por lo visto a ustedes les pasa igual – menciona Eriol al ver las expresiones de sus acompañantes, quienes debían admitir que es verdad

-El más "acostumbrado" soy yo – responde Shaoran con una expresión neutral – solo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a algo así como tal; solo finjo que me acostumbro

-Lo noté – dijo el joven Hiragizawa, antes de intentar decirle otra cosa

Pero en ese momento, son llamados por una secretaria, quien les indica que los tres requeridos deben entrar a la sala de juntas unos minutos antes de la reunión, cosa que ya sabe Shaoran perfectamente, así que sin protestar, comienza a entrar Sakura, seguida de Shaoran, y entrando por último Tomoyo, quien antes de cerrar la puerta, ve por última vez a Eriol, y el chico le sonríe para darle confianza, al lo que ella corresponde la sonrisa, entrando por completo y más decidida a enfrentar a su madre una vez más.

Ya todos estaban sentados en los lugares que les corresponde, quedando justamente Sakura al lado derecho de Shaoran, teniendo del lado izquierdo a su hermano Touya, quien tenía también a su izquierda a Fujitaka y Nadeshiko. Tomoyo para su mala suerte, a pesar de haber quedado a la derecha de Shaoran, quedó justamente enfrente de Sonomi, quien estaba junto a Hien e Ieran.

Uno de los accionistas decide tomar la palabra, solo esperando a que todo salga bien con los Li, ya que hacerlos enojar en un momento tan crítico sería la ruina de la empresa juguetera.

-Buenos días tengan todos los presentes. En esta ocasión deberemos tratar un asunto de suma importancia para la empresa, el cual es la presidencia de la misma. Tengo entendido que la señorita Sakura Kinomoto y el joven Xiao Lang Li...

-Perdón, pero soy Sakura Li ahora – le interrumpe ella con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo un poco a Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, pero sobre todo a Touya, solo que no dijeron nada al respecto, y menos ese último sabiendo la razón de ello. En cambio, Hien e Ieran se vieron complacidos con el orgullo que ella tiene al decirlo, viendo la sonrisa de Tomoyo, además de la sonrisa de su propio hijo, siendo lo único que les impresiona en todo esto

-Disculpen; es verdad. Sakura Li y su esposo Xiao Lang Li han hecho una petición con respecto a la presidencia de la empresa, en la que desean hacer válido el acuerdo de ambas familias. ¿No es así?

-Exactamente – responde Shaoran de inmediato – tengo entendido que mi esposa y yo tenemos el derecho de ser los nuevos presidentes de la empresa juguetera, y quisiéramos ocupar nuestros respectivos puestos

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero… ¿Acaso tienen experiencia o ya han terminado sus carreras Universitarias? Es imposible que ahora pidan ser los presidentes si no tienen experiencia alguna; sin ofender, pero apenas hace poco acaban de terminar la pubertad – argumenta Sonomi con fingida preocupación

-Es un buen punto – menciona otro accionista que estaba cerca de Sonomi, haciendo que Fujitaka por primera vez en ese día frunciera el entrecejo levemente, decidiendo tomar la palabra

-Por lo que sé el joven Li y mi hija no han dado queja alguna en toda su vida cuando se toman una responsabilidad en serio, así que no le veo el problema si desde niños han demostrado ser incluso más eficientes en estos asuntos que yo, que soy solamente un maestro de arqueología – Sakura vio como Shaoran abrió un poco más sus ojos, los cuales se veían interesados en lo que Fujitaka acaba de decir. Recordando que él tenía varios libros de arqueología en su estudio del departamento, sonrió levemente, enternecida al verle así

"_Me pregunto si el verdadero sueño de Shaoran era ser arqueólogo, y que tal vez tuviera que dejarlo por la empresa. De ser así, sería muy triste, pero ahora que veo lo que le encanta, voy a decirle a mi papá uno de estos días que le diga todo lo que sabe. Adoro ver esa expresión de Shaoran, e incluso ahora que lo pienso, de haberlo sabido antes, no nos hubiéramos llevado tan mal ese primer mes de casados."_

Ese tema debía dejarlo por la paz en este momento, así que se enfoca en la situación actual.

-Es verdad – le apoya Nadeshiko en ese argumento – tengo entendido que las calificaciones de Xiao Lang son perfectas, y las de mi hija nunca nos han decepcionado, así que darles una oportunidad a ellos no es mala idea – dijo con una leve sonrisa, buscando obtener el convencimiento de alguno de los accionistas. Sonomi al ver por un momento que su prima le estaba viendo, desvía la mirada hacia una pared, cosa que molestó a la chica Daidouji

-Tengo una pregunta para mi... digo, para la señora Sonomi – habla ahora Tomoyo con seriedad, llamando la atención de todos, cosa que le incómoda un poco. Pero al recordar que Eriol estaba afuera, apoyándola y estando cerca para lo que necesite, decide continuar – acaba de decir que ambos necesitan experiencia y una educación completa en lo que respecta a Administración de Empresas. ¿Verdad?

-Precisamente – responde sin entender muy bien a lo que quería llegar, pero no debía bajar la guardia con su hija

-Entonces dígame ¿Por qué se esmeró tanto en que el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto y su esposa Nadeshiko tomaran el rumbo de varios negocios importantes, sabiendo de antemano que ellos no tenían ninguna experiencia ni estudios necesarios para algo así de serio? Sus experiencias son ser un maestro de arqueología y una modelo, siendo trabajos que siempre han hecho perfectamente, pero no tienen nada que ver con negocios de una empresa – le cuestionó tratando de no ofender a sus tíos, ya que a pesar de no haber podido manejar los negocios de la empresa, sus vocaciones siempre fueron perfectas

-Bueno... Yo sólo quería darles lo que les corresponde, y eso además del derecho a la herencia, deben tener obligaciones en la empresa – trata Sonomi de arreglar ese asunto con esa excusa, ya que realmente no esperaba que su hija tuviera el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a ella en ese momento y lugar. ¿Tenía una motivación para ello? Seguramente eran su novio y su prima segunda, si es que no llega a ser otra la razón

-Entonces, tía ¿Por qué no podemos cumplir con el acuerdo? – para sorpresa de su familia, la castaña tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido, ya algo molesta por la forma en que quiere justificarse – Si tenemos más conocimientos del tema que mis padres, a los cuales les cediste varios negocios y dejaste sin decir nada hasta que regresaste hace poco – baja un poco la mirada al recordar esas ocasiones en las que no sabían que hacer, hasta llegar al punto en que la empresa ya estaba en una mala situación – Ellos en más de una ocasión intentaron comunicarse contigo para pedirte un consejo, teniendo siempre la misma respuesta de que no estabas disponible a pesar de estar perfectamente bien de salud

-Sakura... – susurra Fujitaka sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ya que su hija estaba comportándose igual de seria y analítica que su esposo, quien también le sorprendió sonriendo levemente, de una forma casi imperceptible, como si estuviera orgulloso de la fortaleza de Sakura. Por supuesto que él también lo estaba, pero ese cambio en tan solo unos meses casada con ese muchacho, es simplemente impresionante para él

-Necesitaba un tiempo libre – trata de defenderse la mujer, pero Touya decide participar al ver la oportunidad

-Tengo entendido que dejar botada una empresa, la cual estaba pasando por una situación económica poco estable, solo con esa excusa no es suficiente. Prácticamente nos dice que es capaz de irse en cualquier momento sin previo aviso y dejar la empresa a cualquiera de nosotros

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Yo confié en ustedes, y resulta que casi llevan a la empresa a la quiebra – se queja mientras se cruza de brazos, sin saber lo que había causado con ese comentario

-¿Entonces no quiere que tomemos el puesto por creer a un Li incapaz de hacer su parte correctamente? – pregunta Shaoran con molestia, cosa que por supuesto también desagrada a Hien e Ieran

-¿Eh? ¡No! – se apresuró a decir ella, viendo que los demás accionistas le miran reprobatoriamente por ese comentario indebido, sabiendo bien que sus socios más importantes podrían abandonar su apoyo a la empresa si no cuidaba sus palabras – No quise decir eso. Es que… - trata de componer sus palabras, pero el joven Li le interrumpe

-Entiendo que no tenemos experiencia, pero usted tampoco es muy capaz de estar al mando con las decisiones que toma. Además, el acuerdo entre nuestras familias indica que apenas estén unidos en matrimonio un Li y un Kinomoto, la presidencia debe pasar a ambos

-Si me permiten... – empieza a decir Tomoyo con un tono sereno, tratando de no perder la calma – sugiero que lo sometan a votación, para que sea justo. Creo firmemente que si en verdad le importa aunque sea un poco su hija, su prima, sus sobrinos, o aunque sea la empresa que le ha dado de comer, mi madre debe saber cuál es la mejor decisión, sin caer bajo la tentación de tener poder, perdiendo a sus seres queridos en el proceso – dijo una indirecta demasiado directa para hacerle ver las consecuencias de seguir en contra de ellos, la cual era una advertencia que estaba dispuesta a cumplir si las cosas seguían así

-To… Tomoyo… - no sabía que decir ella ante las palabras de su hija, viendo esa determinación y seriedad en su cara, pero el joven Li volvió a hablar al ver esa reacción estupefacta de Sonomi

-Entiendo que sea más un voto de confianza que pruebas contundentes de nuestro trabajo, pero considero un poco injusto que ni siquiera nos den la oportunidad, sabiendo perfectamente que este día llegaría, además de que tendremos la asesoría de Touya Kinomoto que ya tiene su carrera de administración de empresas terminada, y de que no tomaremos decisiones sin antes hacérselos saber. Conforme pase el tiempo, sé que seremos dignos representantes de esta empresa

-En cuanto a nuestros estudios, creo firmemente que podremos nivelar ambos deberes – le apoya Sakura en los argumentos, sonando lo más convincente posible – nunca dijimos que sería algo sencillo o que lo tomaríamos a la ligera; vamos a trabajar muy duro y a dar lo mejor de nosotros para que pase lo que pase, todo esté bien – por más tonto que suene ese tipo de argumento, a la vez tenía poder de convencimiento, lo cual todos notaron claramente

-Vamos a votar – empieza a decir uno de los accionistas – los que estén a favor de la presidencia compartida de Xiao Lang Li y su esposa Sakura, levanten la mano

De las doce personas que estaban presentes, sin contar a los mismos Sakura y Shaoran, 10 votaron a favor, mientras que Sonomi y un accionista no la habían levantado. Por supuesto que entre las personas que levantaron la mano estaban Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Touya, Tomoyo, Hien e Ieran Li, además de otros 4 accionistas. Siendo por mayoría de votos, la pareja ganaría, ya que solo 2 personas se habían negado.

Era lógico que la mayoría iban a votar por los castaños, e incluso los otros accionistas que lo hicieron no eran tontos, ya que de negarse, estarían yendo en contra de los socios más importantes de la empresa, y no querían tener problemas con ellos por eso. Además, se sabe que el joven Li siempre fue un prodigio en todo lo que se proponía, por lo cual, eso no debió haber cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

Tomoyo desvió la mirada de su madre, sintiendo como sus ojos estaban siendo humedecidos poco a poco, sin saber cuánto tiempo más va a soportar esas emociones negativas que le causa Sonomi Daidouji.

"Ver que incluso personas de tu familia ignoran algo tan importante como lo es el cariño que se supone que te tenían, es horrible y no se lo deseo a nadie. ¿Será acaso cierto el dicho de 'No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas'? Ya que eso es lo que cree mi madre que hizo al causar todo esto, sin saber que hay acciones que por más que las justifiquen, no son buenas, y están correctamente etiquetadas como malas."

En eso pensaba la chica, pero al escuchar que Sakura dio un leve respingo de sorpresa, voltea lentamente a donde se encuentra su madre, observando lo sucedido con asombro y emoción, sintiendo como su corazón estaba más tranquilo y dichoso.

Y es que ver que su madre además de mirarle con calidez y sin saber cómo disculparse, tenía alzada su mano derecha, acción que hizo sonreír a Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, e incluso Touya sonrió levemente al ver eso, ya que eso significa que Sonomi entendió las palabras de su hija, y que no estaba dispuesta a seguir alejando a sus seres queridos a causa de sus malas decisiones. Por supuesto que Shaoran también sonrió, pero no fue al ver la acción de Sonomi, si no que observar como los ojos de Sakura brillaban de alegría y agradecimiento por lo que pasaba, le llenaba de alivio y felicidad, ya que así no verá a su amada flor de cerezo llorar por los actos egoístas de Sonomi.

Incluso el cambio del voto de Sonomi hizo que el accionista que estaba en desacuerdo cambiara de opinión, siendo todos los que estaban dispuestos a aceptar como presidentes a Sakura y Shaoran.

-Entonces, dentro de unos días se hará el nombramiento oficial ante los medios y la empresa – declara finalmente Touya, sin que nadie se atreviera a protestar contra él

-Agradecemos su confianza, y prometemos no decepcionarlos – asegura Shaoran mientras le toma de la mano a Sakura, quien asintió con la cabeza para confirmar las palabras de su esposo

-Eso esperamos

Cuando terminó la reunión y todos salieron de la sala de juntas, los cuatro jóvenes eran el centro de atención de todos, cosa que les incomoda un poco, pero era de esperarse. Aunque llamó más la atención que Touya se acercó a ellos, con una incomodidad que nada tenía que ver con la de ellos.

-Sakura… ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? – le habla directamente a su hermana menor, quien no duda en su respuesta

-Claro que sí

-Entonces ven conmigo un momento – le indica a la vez que empieza a caminar lejos de ellos, y ella no tarda en seguirlo, dejando a los otros tres jóvenes en silencio, aunque éste no dura mucho tiempo, ya que ellos también tenían cosas de qué hablar

-Li – le llama Tomoyo a Shaoran, quien le presta atención apenas escucha su apellido

-Dime, Daidouji – ella baja un poco la mirada por unos segundos, cosa que extraña al castaño, incluso el peliazul no sabía lo que su novia quería decir

-¿Me consideras una amiga? – si bien al principio esa pregunta de parte de la pelinegra fue algo sorpresiva, el joven Li trató de pensar rápido en una respuesta que no fuera mentira ni tampoco fuera cruel

Aunque… ¿Por qué cruel? Pensar en esa última palabra le hizo reflexionar, recordando su personalidad antes del accidente, entendiendo el porqué esa palabra llegó a su mente como por arte de magia.

"_**Es verdad; antes hubiera sido muy directo diciendo que no, pero ahora… no sería capaz de dar respuestas tan frías como antes, a menos que sea una persona que en verdad desprecie, y Daidouji no es una de ellas. Aunque el tipo imbécil del hotel donde trabaja Hiromi, si es una persona despreciable para mí, pero ese es otro tema. Hasta a esa chica del hotel la llamo por su nombre, y no me molesta ni me incomoda como antes.**_

_**¿Considero a Daidouji como una amiga? A pesar de que hizo sufrir a Eriol antes, ella ha sabido corregir sus errores, cosa que precisamente hago yo con Sakura. Realmente es una buena persona, y ha hecho tantas cosas por Eriol, por Sakura e incluso por mi, cosa que siempre le voy a agradecer.**_

_**No creo… que tenga nada de malo tratarla con mayor confianza, incluso eso alegraría mucho a Sakura y a Eriol."**_

-Bueno… no lo había pensado, pero creo que sí, ya que me ayudaste mucho al adivinar la ubicación de Sakura en ese hotel cuando la buscaba, además de que gracias a ti, al fin supe la razón por la que me casé con ella. Y no olvidemos lo que hiciste en el secuestro y que eres la novia de mi mejor amigo, además de la prima segunda y mejor amiga de mi esposa. Así que, sí; puedes considerarme como un amigo, ya que yo te considero como una buena amiga – concluye con una leve sonrisa, la cual hace que los otros dos sonrieran. Han comprobado que Shaoran Li ha avanzado mucho en mejorar como persona gracias a Sakura, y estaban muy contentos con eso

¿Cambiar por una persona es bueno? Solo si es un cambio para bien, y ese muchacho hace exactamente eso mismo.

-Entonces… ¿Podemos empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres, como lo hacen Sakura y Eriol?

-No estoy muy acostumbrado a eso, pero dado que ya empecé a hacerlo con algunas personas, estoy completamente de acuerdo, Tomoyo – dijo sin pensarlo mucho, y ella sonrió más animada al ver que no estaba equivocada; gracias a esas tres personas, ya no está sola

-Muchas gracias, Shaoran – apenas dijo ella eso, Eriol se acercó a ambos y los abrazó rodeando sus hombros, quedando en medio y sonriendo con optimismo

-¡Entonces ya somos el cuarteto supremo! – exclama sin importarle que le escuchen en esa empresa, riéndose después de sus propias tonterías, mientras que tanto Shaoran como Tomoyo se ríen un poco al escucharlo

-¿Y eso qué? Jajaja – siguió riéndose el castaño, más aliviado de que las tensiones de esa reunión hayan terminado. Solo que no notó que Hien Li e Ieran les observan desde lejos, asombrados y a la vez complacidos de ver que su hijo disfruta su nueva vida en Tomoeda

-Nada más, quería participar en la conversación

-Lo lograste – le asegura su amigo sin dejar de sonreír

Cuando Sakura terminó de hablar con Touya, regresa con ellos, pero su expresión era algo extraña para los tres. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se asomaron para ver al hermano de Sakura, éste ya no estaba, como si supiera que sus miradas iban a buscarlo a él. Solo que eso les hacía sospechar más de lo que pudo haber pasado en esa conversación privada.

-Sakura… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – pregunta Shaoran con preocupación, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo le miran de la misma manera. Pero ella se sorprendió al escucharlo, sin saber qué decir

-¿Eh? – la castaña cambia su expresión a una que intenta ser más animada, sonriendo levemente – nada importante. ¿De qué hablaban? – el castaño frunció levemente el entrecejo, no estando dispuesto a que ella oculte algo si le afecta. Aunque ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello, así que decide dejar ese tema pendiente para después

-De que al igual que Eriol y tu, Shaoran y yo ya somos buenos amigos – le responde Tomoyo mirando a Shaoran, quien asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Sakura sonriera

-Me alegra

-Y según Eriol, somos el cuarteto supremo – dijo ahora el castaño con un tono burlón

-¡Hey! Si a ti te gustó el nombre, no te hagas el tonto – se queja su amigo mientras se cruza de brazos, y Shaoran alza una ceja mientras sus labios forman una leve sonrisa

-No puedo negarlo, pero tampoco lo afirmo – murmura mirando hacia una pared, sabiendo que ellos le habían escuchado, aunque no le importaba tanto

"_**Por más ridículo que suene, prefiero ser parte del 'Cuarteto Supremo' junto con Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo, a seguir siendo 'El Lobo Solitario Xiao Lang Li'. No sé a qué tantas personas les guste, y no quiero ofender a nadie con mi manera de pensar, pero no creo que la total soledad sea sana para nadie; en mi caso, llegó el día en que prefiero ser miembro de un grupo de amigos con un nombre ridículo, que seguir amargando mi vida sin poder confiar completamente en nadie. Además, realmente nosotros si hemos superado varias dificultades, y aunque ridículo, ese nombre nos queda perfecto.**_

_**Solo que… no es necesario que Eriol sepa que me gustó ese nombre tan aniñado, jeje.**_

_**Aunque… estoy seguro que sin decirlo, ellos saben lo valiosos que son para mí."**_

Continuará…

De verdad siento mucho la espera, pero mi celular tuvo problemas y allí es donde tenía el capítulo, y creo que ya lo había mencionado anteriormente. Les pido que se cuiden mucho, que estén bien, y que no salgan de casa de no ser necesario. Ya saben la situación mundial con lo del Coronavirus, y no, no es un truco político ni nada de eso como piensan muchos. Tal vez en el futuro, si esta enfermedad se acaba podría ser una tontería leer esta petición para algún nuevo lector, pero en este entonces es necesario hacerla para mí.

Ya no habrá más capítulos después del 23 ahora sí jajaja. No fue error de cálculo, al menos no en ese momento. Yo ya tenía el final escrito, y aunque por suerte no se perdió a pesar de lo ocurrido con mi celular, cuando lo leí para revisarlo antes de publicarlo la semana pasada, vi que todavía le faltaba algo, al menos en mi opinión, así que decidí alargarlo y publicarlo esta semana, tarde pero segura jeje. Pero allí me di cuenta de lo largo que era después, así que como ya dije, el próximo capítulo será la continuación final de la historia.

¡Hasta la actualización! ¡Cuídense mucho!

Sakurita de Li


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Ahora sí, este es el capítulo final. Espero ya no dejar cabos sueltos, ya que de ser así, dejaría una incoherencia o incógnita en la historia jeje.

Capítulo 23. Ser tú mismo

Pasó una semana desde ese día en que un problema más se había resuelto, y Eriol estaba esperando a Tomoyo en su coche afuera de la mansión Daidouji, después de buscar trabajo casi todo el día, ya que ella quería salir con él, aunque claro, no iban a gastar mucho dinero en ello.

Desde el mismo día en que se realizó la junta para decidir sobre la presidencia de la empresa juguetera, el joven Hiragizawa decidió buscar un empleo para empezar a juntar dinero, pues debe subsistir por sí mismo, además de ahorrar para poder casarse con Tomoyo Daidouji. Lo que menos quiere es que ella cambie su vida tan drásticamente, y aunque tal vez no le de los lujos a los que está acostumbrada, quiere darle una vida digna como su esposa cuando se casen.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más voy a tardar sin empleo – susurró con la mirada en el volante, pensando en los 7 días de esa semana, en los que a pesar de buscar trabajo no lo había conseguido en ningún sitio

Es absurdo e irritante que tiempo atrás en que no necesitaba encontrarlo, había personas buscando empleados, y ahora que busca el empleo, es cuando ya no hay oportunidades para trabajar, por pedir a jóvenes con experiencia. ¿Cómo esperan que tengan experiencia si no les dejan intentarlo? Aunque la gente prefiera a personas que cometan menos errores, es muy injusto que ni siquiera les permitan intentarlo.

"**No me dejan… demostrarles que puedo hacerlo si me lo propongo. Nadie dijo que sería perfecto a la primera, pero me esforzaría para mejorar rápidamente. Eso… es algo que la gente no entiende."**

Pero de un momento a otro, mientras pensaba en eso, recibe una llamada que le hizo reaccionar, contestando en poco tiempo, esperando que se trate de alguna de las personas a las que le había dejado solicitud.

-¿Bueno?

_-Eriol _– el mencionado abrió un poco más los ojos, reconociendo esa voz masculina, que si mal no recuerda, no corresponde a ese número desconocido – _hijo… soy tu padre _– escucha que le dice al no dar ninguna respuesta, hasta que el peliazul cambia su expresión a una neutral, como si no le importara en lo absoluto hablar con esa persona

"**Es irónico que antes, cuando alguno de los dos me hablaba, me ponía muy contento, ya que eso solo pasaba como tres o cuatro veces al año, y atesoraba cada llamada… siendo en ese entonces situaciones muy distintas a ésta."**

-Ah. De seguro ya se enteraron de lo sucedido con Kaho, ¿Verdad? – comenta sabiendo que siempre terminaban hablando de ella de un tiempo a la fecha, y por supuesto lo iban a hacer para preguntar si él ya sabía lo que había ocurrido con ella. No tenía ganas de atender esas tonterías como antes lo hacía, pero tenía curiosidad por conocer sus respuestas, y solo por eso no había colgado todavía

_-Sí, pero será mejor hablar en otro lugar. Tu madre y yo estamos en la estación de Tomoeda, y queremos hablar contigo _– el joven Hiragizawa se volvió a quedar sin habla, casi soltando el celular de la impresión, sin notar que la pelinegra le miraba expectante al llegar allí, escuchando lo que el muchacho decía dado que las ventanas del coche estaban abiertas. Eriol había apretado después el celular con su mano, respondiendo en poco tiempo

-Si voy, entonces llevaré a mi novia ya que quedé en salir con ella. De lo contrario, olviden mi existencia – dijo más para no tener que ir sabiendo que a sus padres no les agradaría eso, y si no aceptan a Tomoyo, jamás los volvería a ver por su propia voluntad

_-Como gustes. Te enviaré la dirección del restaurante donde nos veremos _– Eriol casi se traga saliva mientras mira fijamente la calle donde está estacionado el coche, maldiciendo internamente que las cosas resulten así. ¿Qué caso tenía hablar con ellos estando Tomoyo presente? Solo espera que no se trate de otro engaño, ya que de ser así, no se los perdonará jamás

-Allí estaremos – acepta a regañadientes sabiendo que no tiene otra opción, ya que aseguró que iría si aceptaban la presencia de Tomoyo, solo que no contaba con que aceptarían de verdad su condición. Sin esperar nada más, colgó la llamada, volteando un poco para ver si su novia estaba cerca de allí… cuando quedó impactado al verla abriendo la puerta del vehículo - ¿Cuándo…?

-¿Quién era? – le interrumpe sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar, y él desvía la mirada hacia el volante, mientras ella entra por completo y cierra la puerta

-Mi padre. Él y mi madre están en Tomoeda, y quieren hablar conmigo. Está de acuerdo en que vayas… a menos de que no quieras asistir – como no consideró la probabilidad de que sus padres aceptaran la presencia de la chica, ahora no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Por supuesto que no obligará a Tomoyo para algo así, ya que no desea en lo absoluto que ella se ponga incómoda en una situación como esa

-Claro que iré; tú ya me acompañaste con mi madre, y es momento de que yo lo haga con tus padres – le asegura con una sonrisa, la cual le sorprende en sobremanera. Pero después de unos segundos, sonrió al ver que ella en verdad se esfuerza por apoyarlo, lo cual aprecia muchísimo

-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo

Sin más que agregar, el joven Hiragizawa enciende el vehículo, dirigiéndose a la dirección que le envió su padre por WhatsApp, sin ningún temor, ya que si ella está a su lado, no debía preocuparse por nada más que por su felicidad juntos.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ambos castaños estaban sentados en la cama matrimonial que ocupan ahora en la habitación que comparten desde hace tiempo, platicando animadamente sobre todo lo que se les ocurría mientras hacían las tareas escolares atrasadas, aunque ya habían avanzado mucho en pocos días para ponerse al corriente. Estaba cada uno en su lado, sentados uno frente al otro con las piernas cruzadas tipo indio, con sus libros y libretas frente a ellos.

Al principio ella le preguntó si no le dolía su pierna en esa posición, pero él aseguró que solo le duele cuando camina largas distancias, corre o ejerce fuerza como en artes marciales. La herida de su brazo también había empezado a cerrarse, aunque todavía falta tiempo para que sane por completo.

-Shaoran – el mencionado le mira después de leer un párrafo del libro que tiene en sus manos, y ella no tarda en continuar – A ti te gusta mucho la arqueología, ¿O me equivoco? – él se impresiona un poco con esa pregunta, pero luego sonríe levemente antes de responderle

-Me encanta. Incluso en otra dimensión yo sería un arqueólogo, y en otra muy distinta un mago heredero de un Clan – dijo con una leve sonrisa burlona, consiguiendo que ella le aviente un cojín que tenía cerca, dándole en la cabeza, cosa que le hizo reír – hey, no es para tanto

-Hablando en serio; ¿Era tu pasión la arqueología y tuviste que dejarla por estudiar Administración de Empresas y así dirigir la empresa Li? – apenas ella le pregunta directamente, él sintió como la sonrisa que tenía se iba borrando de su propio rostro, dejando una expresión de confusión y sorpresa

-¿Cómo…? – no recuerda haberle dicho antes al respecto, ya que solo se lo dijo a Eriol un tiempo después de que el peliazul le había contado sobre ese compromiso con Kaho Mizuki. ¿Pudo el de lentes decirle a Sakura en algún momento? No le encontraba sentido hacerle saber algo como eso

-Cuando mi padre mencionó ser maestro de arqueología, vi en tu mirada que tenías un genuino interés – le responde la pregunta que él quería formular, así que Shaoran, entendiendo que se vio muy obvio ese día, se dispone a contestarle, bajando un poco la mirada antes de hacerlo

-La verdad… así es – decide ser sincero con ella, hablando con una leve sonrisa nostálgica – al igual que Eriol y Tomoyo, yo quería enorgullecer a mis padres, así que les hacía caso en todo. La única vez en que me he enfrentado a ellos fue precisamente la que tu viste el día en que nos comprometimos – le confiesa mirándole ahora fijamente, enternecido de ver su expresión de asombro – aunque a final de cuentas terminé haciéndoles caso al casarme contigo, y no me arrepiento de nada, ya que frente a mi tengo algo más importante que la arqueología

Sakura quedó embelesada al ver que Shaoran mantenía su sonrisa después de mencionar esto último, y es que no solo eran palabras, si no que esa mirada tan profunda y cálida las confirma, diciendo mucho más de lo que él había mencionado. Siendo los ojos las ventanas del alma, puede ver claramente que el alma de Shaoran Li es tan preciosa cómo sus ojos, su voz, sus labios, y todo su cuerpo y ser. ¿Cómo es que no vio eso al principio de su matrimonio? El hecho de creer amar a otras personas… les cegó por completo.

-Yo… si tuve la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera – empieza a relatar ella mientras juega un poco con el lápiz que tiene en la mano derecha, ante la atenta mirada del joven Li – pero decidí esta carrera para ayudar a mi familia con la empresa, y el resultado es que… pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú – él le mira algo impresionado al principio, solo que después vuelve a sonreír

-Eso me alegra – dijo mientras cuidando no aplastar nada, se levanta solo un poco, acercándose a ella, y dándole un beso en los labios, el cual ella no duda en corresponder

Cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ella volvió a hablarle, sin dejar de mirarlo para ver su reacción después de decirle su propuesta.

-¿Quieres visitar a mis padres algún día? Mi papá tiene varios libros de arqueología en su biblioteca, y si gustas te puede decir todo lo que quieras saber, ya que a él le encanta enseñar – termina de decir su idea, observando satisfecha el brillo ámbar en sus ojos, junto con una expresión de asombro y emoción que valen oro para ella. Parece un niño deseoso de saber más sobre lo que le gusta, lo cual le encanta ver, pues se ve muy lindo ante sus ojos

-¡¿Es en serio?! – pregunta alzando un poco su voz, aunque claramente era todo lo contrario a enojo o molestia; el muchacho estaba ansioso por confirmar esas palabras de la chica

-Yo no jugaría con algo así – le asegura sin pensarlo dos veces, viendo la amplia sonrisa del castaño

-¡Por supuesto! Visitarlos será un honor – ella se ríe un poco al escucharlo, cosa que le extraña un poco - ¿De qué te ríes?

-Normalmente a un esposo no le gusta visitar a sus suegros – comenta de la nada dando a entender el porqué de su risa, cosa que también le hace reír un poco

-Sakura, te recuerdo que no soy un esposo normal – dijo con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que ella dejara de reírse, mirándole con una expresión más tranquila

-Lo sé, porque eres único e irrepetible – el muchacho por unos segundos se quedó sin aliento, ya que la mano de la chica acaricia su rostro, acción que le hizo sentir la calidez de su esposa en su mejilla derecha

Después de un rato hablando de trivialidades y de terminar las tareas, el joven notó que Sakura estaba algo pensativa, y estaba casi seguro de saber la razón. Eso era porque la situación es reciente, porque Sakura es muy transparente y porque a él también le preocupa lo sucedido últimamente. Ella quiere ocultar lo que siente para no preocupar a nadie, sin saber que eso solo le está preocupando más, así que decide que el momento de hablar sería ese mismo.

-¿Te preocupan esos dos? – ella alza la cabeza después de anotar algo en su libreta, mirándole sin entender por unos segundos, hasta que capta que él hablaba de Eriol y Tomoyo, así que suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, desviando un poco la mirada de él, observando una de las paredes de la habitación

-¿Crees que están bien? – pregunta con curiosidad y preocupación, sin saber que había mordido el anzuelo

Shaoran notó con claridad que ella no iba a hablarle de ese tema, pero el hecho de querer aparentar que su semblante decaído era por eso, no significa nada bueno. Era obvio que la conversación con su hermano mayor la dejó así, pero no quiere que ella esté más tiempo de esta forma. Al principio quiso esperar hasta que se lo dijera voluntariamente, pero ya ha pasado una semana desde eso, y no puede evitar preocuparse más.

-Bueno… a Eriol le importa un pepino lo que piensan sus padres, y sobre el que aún no consiga trabajo, era obvio que no lo va a encontrar de la noche a la mañana, y eso lo sabe perfectamente, y menos si no acepta nuestra ayuda. Todavía le queda dinero para un par de semanas si no gasta en excentricidades, cosa que dudo mucho que haga ya que no es tonto. En cuanto a Daidouji… digo, a Tomoyo… - se corrige a sí mismo al recordar que ya no debía formalidades entre ellos – ella ya está mejorando su relación con su madre, y la señora a duras penas, pero acepta el futuro matrimonio de ese par, y eso ya es un gran avance – dijo mientras deja sus útiles escolares de lado, acercándose más a ella

Ella estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de su esposo, y trató de no pensar demasiado en ese tema, confiando en que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

-Tienes razón – dijo con una sonrisa más tranquila, pero al verle mirarle con curiosidad, se confunde un poco, ya que parece querer ver en ella más allá de lo que estaban hablando - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta con la mayor tranquilidad que puede aparentar, pero como siempre, Sakura no es buena fingiendo

-También estás algo extraña con lo que te dijo tu hermano minutos después de la reunión – ella por un momento se sorprendió al escuchar ese comentario, pero después baja la mirada hacia una libreta, cosa que por supuesto extraña al chico Li, quien decide esperar a que ella se lo diga tal y como le dijo de su preocupación por Eriol y Tomoyo. No quiere presionarla, así que está dispuesto a esperar unos minutos a que ella comience a hablar

Solo que al ver esa incomodidad y estar en completo silencio, supo que no iba a ser sencillo averiguarlo.

OOOOOOOOOO

Eriol y Tomoyo tardaron sólo unos minutos en llegar a un restaurante cercano a la estación del tren de Tomoeda, entrando con la mayor tranquilidad posible, y sentándose frente a los progenitores del muchacho, quienes habían ordenado comida hace poco a un mesero. Tomoyo suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, ya que su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido a causa de sus nervios. Jamás se imaginó en un momento como éste, y sinceramente, nada los prepara para algo como eso.

-¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo? – pregunta Eriol apenas se sentó, queriendo acabar con ese asunto de una vez por todas

-Eriol… ya puedes sacar dinero de tu cuenta personal, además de que ya hay tarjetas de crédito nuevas que tenemos para ti – si bien al principio esta noticia dicha por el padre del muchacho tomó por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes, Eriol no tardó mucho en recuperar su postura de desinterés

-¿Y a cambio de qué acción manipulable debo vender mi dignidad y libertad? – pregunta ahora con un claro sarcasmo, haciendo que sus padres se miren entre ellos, para luego la mujer tomar la palabra

-Sabemos que Kaho te secuestró a ti – Tomoyo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos más de lo normal, girando su mirada rápidamente hacia su novio, quien estaba palideciendo al escuchar esa afirmación, sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando en ese instante

¿Cómo saben algo así? Si él mismo junto con Shaoran se encargaron de investigar cada periódico y noticia de internet para confirmar que sus nombres no fueran mencionados, y ahora resulta que sus padres saben eso. ¿Acaso algún policía dio ese dato por dinero? ¿O pudo haber sido algún reportero que hizo su trabajo muy bien? Fuera lo que fuera, ellos lo saben, así que no tiene caso darle largas al asunto sabiendo que debe ir al grano, y más aún, cuando eso es lo que él quería en un principio.

-¿Cómo lo supieron? – esa duda no iba a dejarle tranquilo hasta tener una respuesta a su pregunta, y por fortuna, no tardaron mucho en dársela

-Fuimos a visitar a Kaho, para que nos diera una explicación – comienza a relatar su padre – y resulta que sí está traumada con ese sujeto, así que cortamos toda comunicación con su familia, quienes al parecer ya sabían de su estado y no habían dicho nada para que no se cancelara el matrimonio

-Yo siempre supe que Kaho estaba obsesionada conmigo, pero ahora que lo vemos bien, ustedes trataron de emparejarme con la peor mujer que pude conocer – dijo el joven Hiragizawa sin pena alguna, viendo de reojo a su novia, quien a leguas se nota que no intenta participar en la conversación por temor a empeorar las cosas

-Nosotros no sabíamos nada de lo sucedido – asegura la mujer con un leve tono de tristeza – siempre quisimos lo mejor para ti, y pensamos que Kaho es quien te daría lo mejor

-Ajá. ¿Y no fue la economía de los padres de Kaho la razón por la que se encajaron con ella? – les cuestiona sin convencerse de nada, ya que parecía hablar de moral y de conciencia a pesar de lo que habían hecho. Pero antes de que su padre dijera algo, su madre se adelantó a contestarle

-¿Para qué querríamos más dinero que podemos obtener con los negocios? Realmente Kaho a pesar de su posición, no tiene tanto dinero y lo sabes. Eriol; este asunto nunca fue económico – le asegura mirándole a los ojos para que vea que no miente – Sabemos que hicimos mal al tener ese concepto de ti y al hacerte creer lo de la enfermedad de tu padre, pero eso fue idea de Kaho – le recuerda en un intento de convencerlo, pero él solo se decepciona más de su argumento sin justificación real

-Y ustedes le apoyaron sin notar que la caprichosa es ella. Sus decisiones fueron todavía peores que las mías, ya que yo siempre buscaba como complacerlos a ustedes, y lo que hicieron fue complacer a esa mujer sin importarles mi felicidad – tanto él como Tomoyo vieron que la señora Hiragizawa tenía los ojos brillosos por el líquido transparente que estaba empezando a acumularse en ellos, pero el peliazul desvió la mirada hacia la ventana del restaurante, sin saber qué hacer para evitar que su madre llore y a la vez hacerles entender que se equivocaron gravemente

-Sabemos que no nos merecemos tu perdón, pero… podemos intentar hacer algo para ser merecedores de ello – le propone sin dejar de mirarlo, y él sintió un hueco en su pecho, ya que con ver a su padre, también vio arrepentimiento en su mirada. Esos errores no se podían corregir solamente con disculpas, ya que traicionaron su confianza, pensaban mal de él y le hicieron creer que su padre moriría, siendo sólo un engaño para presionarlo a casarse con Kaho Mizuki

Pero… son sus padres, y no puede hacer nada para cambiarlos, además de que, no soporta verles así a pesar de todo.

-Yo… no lo sé – es lo que contesta después de unos momentos de pensarlo, siendo completamente sincero – ya no quiero ser un crédulo con ustedes, así que si los llego a perdonar, mi concepto de ustedes ya no será el mismo de antes – les advierte con seriedad, dejando callados ambos. Solo que para sorpresa de los tres, es la pelinegra quien toma la palabra

-El tiempo decidirá eso; por el momento será mejor que sigas estudiando hasta terminar la Universidad, y si ves en ellos algo que no es correcto, pondrías distancia entre ustedes, tal y como yo le dije a mi madre que será nuestra situación. Por supuesto que no es fácil para nadie, ya que el pasado es imposible de borrar, pero… nosotros decidimos cómo vivir el presente

-Supongo que sí – dijo el peliazul después de pensarlo bien, agradeciendo internamente que su novia tuviera el valor para hablar frente a sus padres – No los perdonaré como si nada; si quieren mi perdón espero ver acciones y no solo palabras. Que me devuelvan mis privilegios como miembro de su familia no lo es todo. Además… ustedes piensan de mí lo peor – les recuerda con enojo y decepción, tratando de ocultar su tristeza al evocar en su memoria esa conversación en Inglaterra

-Sé que te lastimamos demasiado, y que no tenemos excusa. Creímos en Kaho y a causa de eso estábamos perdiendo a nuestro único hijo – habla ahora su padre con un tono de arrepentimiento, el cual se expresa más aún en su rostro

Eriol ya no dijo nada, y tampoco estaba seguro de aceptar nuevamente el dinero de sus padres. El problema es que… ver la mirada cálida de su madre le dejó más afectado de lo que pensó.

No quiere vivir con rencores en su corazón, y ni siquiera a Kaho le desea ningún mal a pesar de todo. No es que vaya a olvidar lo que hicieron, pero él no quiere odiar a nadie, y menos si se trata de personas a las que quiere. Sin embargo, si ellos se atreven a chantajearle de nuevo o quieren imponerle su voluntad otra vez, no habrá otra oportunidad más. No está diciendo que va a aceptar su dinero, ya que buscará la forma de subsistir sin ellos, pero en cuanto a perdonarlos… lo va a tener que pensar.

"**Después de todo… solo les doy esta oportunidad porque de no ser por sus acciones, Tomoyo y yo no nos hubiésemos conocido, al igual como conocí a Shaoran ya viviendo en Tomoeda cuando él llegó de Hong Kong. Solo por eso, y porque me dieron la vida, voy a darles una última oportunidad."**

OOOOOOOOOO

El castaño seguía esperando que ella le dijera lo que ocurre, pero al ver que seguía callada, le toma de las manos, entrelazándolas, acción que le hace mirarlo nuevamente, viendo que en lugar de estar molesto por no decirle nada, estaba siendo comprensivo y cariñoso.

-No tienes la obligación de contármelo, pero te recuerdo que aunque no me digas nada, yo estaré aquí para ti

Sus ojos se sienten mojados, parece que quiere llorar, pero no está triste en lo absoluto, si no que le llena de dicha y felicidad saber que lo tiene a su lado. Cada facción suya, sus ojos color chocolate con toques ámbar, sus cabellos rebeldes y castaños, la calidez de sus manos sobre las de ella, su voz y su amor, son cosas que cada día le siguen enamorando sin final. Si no fuera por eso, tal vez no le hubiera dicho nada, pero él tiene algo especial que le hace tenerle confianza en absolutamente todo.

-Es que… me enteré de que mi hermano tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar a mis padres con los negocios de la empresa desde el principio, junto con Yukito y Yue, ya que ambos son abogados – le confiesa esperando su reacción, la cual no tardan en ver

-¿Qué? – pregunta con una expresión de sorpresa, para después fruncir levemente el entrecejo, sin poder entender del todo lo que ella acaba de decirle - ¿Y por qué no lo hicieron? Así se hubiera evitado la situación económica de los Kinomoto, ya que él sí tenía el conocimiento en administración de empresas, incluso esos gemelos hubieran sido de gran ayuda para poder evitar que la hermana de su amigo se casara con un completo extraño. Él solo se la pasaba reclamando por eso, pero no tiene ningún derecho, y menos si nos amamos ahora

-Mi hermano no quería tener nada que ver con la empresa de una familia que rechazó a mi madre por casarse con mi padre, y Yukito y Yue estuvieron de acuerdo. El problema es que ninguno fue informado sobre el acuerdo de las familias ni sospecharon en ese entonces que mi tía haría algo para perjudicarnos. Solo Yue decía de vez en cuando que mi tía parecía esconder algo, pero lo convencimos de que no debía desconfiar de ella – le confiesa sintiéndose mal por no haberle hecho caso a Yue en ese entonces, pero ya no había remedio para eso

-Vaya, eso no lo sa… Espera – reacciona en unos segundos, ahora entendiendo mejor las cosas – su actitud de furia conmigo no era del todo por mí, ¿No es así? Aunque se le nota que no soy de sus personas favoritas y que es un sobreprotector contigo, también era furia hacia sí mismo por no haber evitado esto y desesperación por resolverlo ya que se sentía culpable por dejarte casarte conmigo – dedujo sin dudar de su teoría, y menos al ver que Sakura no la negó en ningún momento

-Sí. Tanto Touya como Yue iban a detener esa boda, pero Yukito no lo permitió, ya que no quería más problemas para nosotros y la empresa

-Y esos dos no siguieron molestando ya que no se sentían con el derecho de detener algo que ellos mismos dejaron pasar en un principio, creyendo que conseguirían tu libertad después si pensaban con la cabeza fría. Solo que tu hermano se estresó y quería separarnos a toda costa, hasta que los gemelos abogaron por nosotros – menciona al recordar que Touya no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su relación, precisamente por la petición de Yukito y la exigencia de Yue

-Sí – volvió a confirmar su deducción, dejándolo pensativo por un momento

-¿Y te sientes mal por eso? – se atrevió a preguntarle, esperando con la mayor paciencia posible su respuesta, a pensar de que en su interior estaba desesperado por saberla

-No realmente; solamente me sorprende que él se sintiera mal a pesar de verme feliz contigo – Shaoran pudo liberar el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones, para después contestarle siendo más realista, a pesar de que no le gusta hablar de eso, era la verdad

-Sabes que al principio no era así, y él de haberlo visto me hubiera alejado de ti aún estando casados – le recuerda con un leve tono serio, pero ella le sonrió al escucharlo, como si ese detalle no tuviera importancia ahora

-Pero ahora es diferente y lo sabes – Shaoran baja un poco la mirada, sintiendo que Sakura es demasiado noble con alguien que le ha lastimado, pero a la vez se siente dichoso de tenerla consigo. Se ha jurado a sí mismo no lastimarla así otra vez, y está dispuesto a cumplirlo sin importar nada más

-Sí, lo sé. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué estás decaída? – pregunta al final con una ceja alzada, sin entender muy bien a donde se dirige la conversación, viendo después que ella decide responderle más rápido que al principio

-De un tiempo a la fecha… se han revelado secretos y se han aclarado varias cosas importantes de nuestras vidas, después de que estuvimos prácticamente viviendo en la ignorancia. Ahora entiendo mejor tu enojo hacia mí por ocultarte la verdad de nuestro matrimonio – dice al final con una leve sonrisa sin humor, la cual solo consigue preocupar más al muchacho

-Quisiera que olvidaras eso, ya que te lastimé demasiado – murmura mientras alza la mirada para verle, pero no esperaba que ella sonriera más

-¿Quieres que me dé amnesia selectiva? – pregunta ahora con un leve tono burlón, el cual le provoca una sonrisa leve

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando – dijo sin molestarse en lo absoluto, solo que no tardó en recordar la razón por la que empezaron a hablar de ese tema en especial – pero, eso quiere decir, ¿Qué estás enojada con tu hermano?

-No, solo que me frustra enterarme de todo esto hasta este punto – admite con esa expresión seria que le va más a él que a ella, no dudando en lo que le dirá

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, así que no debes preocuparte por eso, si ya todo está resuelto ¿No crees? – trata de sonar lo más optimista posible, haciendo que ella volviera a sonreír

Es curioso que ella normalmente era la primera en dar optimismo a una situación difícil, y que ahora, sea Shaoran quien intenta hacerle sentir mejor. Aunque, eso ya ha sucedido más de una vez desde que él tenía amnesia retrógrada, y tal parece que seguirá siendo así, lo cual, le da mucha alegría.

"_Acostumbrarme a ti antes fue doloroso, pero ahora… estoy feliz de saber que ese dolor valió la pena."_

-Tienes razón – él le sonríe nuevamente, antes de darle otro beso, para después continuar con sus tareas escolares

Al día siguiente, ambos castaños habían llegado en el coche de Shaoran a la Universidad, viendo que como siempre, Eriol y Tomoyo ya habían llegado minutos antes. Apenas los vieron, el peliazul y la pelinegra les contaron lo sucedido la tarde anterior, siendo algo que les sorprendió mucho, ya que por lo que saben, Eriol a duras penas hablaba con sus padres una u otra vez al año.

-Vaya, todo se está acomodando poco a poco – comenta Sakura recordando lo que Shaoran le había dicho el día anterior, siendo Tomoyo quien secunda su opinión

-Pienso igual

-Y todavía falta saber cuándo será la fecha de la boda. Aunque pienso que eso ya no hace falta como tal – comenta el castaño con una leve sonrisa burlona, la cual deja intrigados a todos

-¿Por qué lo dices? Dijimos que era muy pronto para nosotros, pero la boda se realizará aproximadamente cuando terminemos la Universidad – dijo el de lentes sin entender a lo que su amigo se refiere, solo causando que el joven Li siguiera sonriendo, como si le divirtiera lo que le dice, o como si no lo tomara en serio

-Pero ya no les hace falta eso – siguió sin dejar esa expresión, así que Tomoyo mira a Sakura buscando una respuesta a su duda, solo que la chica niega dándole a entender que no sabe nada de lo que habla su esposo, cosa que también el peliazul nota

-¿Me puedes decir por qué? Deja de darle largas – le insiste él a Shaoran, esperando que le diga de una vez la razón de su sonrisa

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – el joven Li seguía sin decirle nada en concreto, cosa que impacienta todavía más a Eriol

-Li Xiao Lang… - el mencionado silba al darse cuenta de que su amigo le llama por su nombre chino en modo de advertencia, y aunque no le da miedo en lo absoluto, decide contestarle

-Ya no les hace falta, porque ustedes ya pasaron por la luna de miel, por eso ya no ven al matrimonio como algo necesario por el momento – dijo con la mayor tranquilidad posible, hasta que se empieza a reír con ver las expresiones impactadas y sonrojadas de la otra pareja

-¡¿EH?! ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le pregunta Eriol ahora con la cara algo roja de vergüenza, sintiéndose peor al ver que Sakura se aguanta la risa, escuchando después lo que Shaoran le contesta

-¿Apoco pensaste que no me había dado cuenta? Si hasta dijiste cuando nos descubriste a Sakura y a mí, que "Tomoyo y tú son más discretos" – dijo imitando la voz de su amigo, quien junto con su novia, eran ahora los que deseaban que la tierra se los trague – No soy tan idiota como creíste. Estar avergonzado no me hace sordo; incluso lo dijiste tan descaradamente que no te importó que varias personas pudieran escucharte. ¿Verdad que no miento?

-¡Pero Sakura y tú ya lo habían hecho también! – saca su As bajo la manga para nivelar las cosas, y aunque supuestamente consiguió el resultado deseado al ver la expresión avergonzada de la chica, el chico Li seguía sin inmutarse ante lo dicho, lo cual le puso más nervioso

-La diferencia, "hermano no deseado" – le recuerda el apodo que le puso hace una semana – es que nosotros estamos casados y no tuvimos una noche de bodas en aquel entonces. En cambio, apenas estuviste solo con Tomoyo y la reconciliación fue perfecta – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, antes de volver a reírse de ellos, comenzando a hartar a Eriol por esas burlas

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo de las migrañas Shaoran Li? Me lo cambiaron por una copia barata mía – al escuchar esa tontería del peliazul, el castaño deja de reírse

-Óyeme; las migrañas las sigo teniendo, solo que no tan seguido como antes. Simplemente quiero no tomarme las cosas tan en serio como antes; me gusta ser yo el que se burla y ser tú cómo gruñón de vez en cuando – Eriol le mira con frustración unos segundos, hasta que suspira resignado, pensando mejor las cosas

-Eso me pasa por haberte hecho tanto Bullyng antes – menciona con calma, escuchando después el sonido del celular de Shaoran, quien saca dicho aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón, apagando la alarma que había puesto antes de salir del departamento

-Faltan 10 minutos para que empiece la clase, vamos – dice a la vez que toma la mano de Sakura para que no se quede atrás, llevándosela al interior de la Universidad, ante la mirada de los otros dos jóvenes, quienes no protestaron, pero tampoco les siguieron

-¿En verdad no te molesta que te diga esas cosas? – Eriol escucha ahora la pregunta de Tomoyo, negando con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión

-Realmente no, ya que me gusta verle sonreír de vez en cuando. Además, eso no significa que yo vaya a dejar de molestarlo – murmura después con una sonrisa divertida, y ella se ríe un poco al ver que su futuro esposo nunca cambiará

-Debo reconocer que a mí también me gusta, e imagino que a Sakura le encanta, por lo cual no lo detuvo. Es bueno ver que Li… digo, Shaoran, tenga más confianza sin necesidad de olvidar quién era antes

-Pienso igual que tú – es lo último que dijo, antes de dirigirse con ella a la Universidad, dando por finalizada esa conversación matutina

OOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Sakura y Shaoran regresan de la Universidad después de otro día en que recuperan el tiempo perdido de estudios, él se sienta en el sofá de la sala y comienza a sacar sus apuntes, mientras que Sakura se dirige a la cocina para empezar a preparar la comida de ambos.

-Lo bueno es que ya nos falta poco para ponernos al corriente por completo – menciona ella mientras se lava las manos para empezar a cortar unas verduras - ¿Cuándo empezaremos a trabajar en la empresa? – le pregunta alzando un poco la voz para que él le escuche desde la sala, cosa que funciona bien

-Cuando Sonomi Daidouji tenga listo su reporte de pendientes a resolver y los documentos de los que ella ya resolvió. Este asunto tomará unos días cuando mucho, solo que debo ver también que pasará con la empresa Li en Hong Kong – le responde sin dejar de leer el libro que había sacado, sin ver que ella sale de la cocina hacia la sala, sintiéndose algo tonta al notar ese detalle tan importante hasta este momento

-Es verdad. Si tú eres el heredero, ¿Cómo piensas ser presidente en esa empresa y compartir la presidencia de ésta si además de eso debes estudiar? – el joven Li deja de leer el libro, bajándolo un poco para mirar a su esposa, quien estaba esperando su respuesta algo confundida y preocupada

-Ahora deberé ver quien será el presidente de la empresa Li cuando mi padre se jubile – la castaña le mira con estupefacción, y él continuó al ver que esa respuesta no fue suficiente para aclarar las dudas de la chica – si comparto la presidencia de esta empresa contigo, no podré ocupar el puesto de presidente en la empresa de mi familia, y me niego rotundamente a que después yo deba estar en Hong Kong y tú en Tomoeda

-¿No te causará problemas? – pregunta sin convencerse con esa actitud tranquila de Shaoran, solo que él negó con la cabeza

-Ellos fueron los que quisieron cumplir con el acuerdo. Además, mi hermana Fanren aceptaría con gusto ya que ella siempre quiso mis oportunidades como el varón de la familia y conoce ese campo tanto como yo. A pesar de no ser el presidente, yo seguiría siendo accionista mayoritario y ayudaría cuando me necesiten, pero fuera de eso, ahora mi deber es con esta empresa – termina de explicarle, buscando seguir con la lectura para una de las tareas, pero al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él, deja de lado eso, esperando que le diga algo

-Shaoran… - es lo que sale de los labios de la chica, sin dejar de mirarlo. Con saber que él está dispuesto a ceder la presidencia de la empresa de su familia por no alejarse de ella, solo le hacía sentirse más agradecida con la vida de haberlo conocido

-Dime – ella se sienta junto a él, acercando su rostro para darle un beso, y él no duda en hacer lo mismo, uniendo sus labios en un beso que a pesar de no ser muy largo, para ellos fue perfecto

-Te Amo – le dice solamente dos palabras, las cuales significan mucho para él

-Yo También Te Amo

Ambos se quedan mirando al otro por varios segundos, hasta que se acercan nuevamente, mezclando sus respiraciones antes de darse un segundo beso, el cual dura mucho más que el primero, a tal grado que Sakura rodea el cuello de Shaoran con sus brazos, y el muchacho le rodea la cintura para acercarla todavía más a él. Para cuando se separan, retoman el aire que habían perdido, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo cada uno algo que ya reconocen muy bien.

-Es mejor que vayamos a la habitación, ¿No crees? – sugiere ella para que no terminen haciéndolo en el sofá del departamento. Él solamente asintió mientras recupera el aliento, para después hablarle

-¿Quieres que te cargue hasta la habitación como debió ser en la noche de bodas? – le propone mientras se levanta del sofá, pero ella se aleja un poco, cosa que le extraña mucho - ¿Qué pasa?

-Estás loco; ni tu brazo ni tu pierna están para eso. Me iré caminando – asegura a la vez que se levanta ella del sofá, yendo por sí misma a su destino, seguida de un Shaoran no muy conforme con que le recuerde eso tan seguido. O él había exagerado o ella le estaba quitando lo romántico al momento, pero para que las cosas sean así, entonces le daba algo de vergüenza haberse dejado llevar por la cursilería

-Que conste; traté de ser romántico – dijo ahora con un tono divertido, ya que a pesar de no gustarle la forma en que se fue, a final de cuentas van al mismo sitio para algo que le gusta mucho más que una tontería así

-Pero me basta y sobra con que seas tú mismo – le dice al entrar por completo, y él hace lo mismo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

"_**Ser yo mismo una vez te lastimó… y sin embargo, no quieres que cambie nada por ti."**_

-Entonces… así seré – es todo lo que le dice, antes de agarrarle de la cintura otra vez, y besándola sin más, a lo que ella corresponde al beso, apegándose más a él, casi empujándolo a la puerta, solo que Shaoran toma el control y la va acercando a la cama, sentándose los dos en ella sin soltarse en ningún momento

La cama era del tamaño perfecto para ambos; no por nada era matrimonial. Cada beso, cada caricia, solo les hace desear más del otro, necesitándose casi como respirar. No había necesidad de fingir nada, ya no más mentiras, ya no más verdades ocultas… tanto uno como el otro van a ser sinceros de ahora en adelante, sin negaciones y sin rencores de nada. Enfrentar al futuro, no será tan difícil si ambos están juntos.

"_**Seremos… nosotros mismos de ahora en adelante. Eso es todo lo que me basta para saber que seré feliz a tu lado.**_

_**Este no es el final de nuestra historia: Es solo el principio de ella."**_

OOOOOOOOOO FIN OOOOOOOOOO

Creo que este final no vale la espera jajaja. La decisión de Eriol sobre perdonar a sus padres y la de Tomoyo sobre perdonar a su madre, no sé si fue lo mejor, pero vivir con rencores el resto de su vida, no es bueno en lo absoluto, además, ellos ya están decididos a no dejarse manipular otra vez. En cuanto a Sakura y Shaoran… ellos tienen un largo camino por recorrer, y lo harán juntos. El saber que Touya desde un principio tuvo la oportunidad de evitar esto y que no se dieran cuenta hasta muy tarde, explica su actitud más terca de lo normal, solo que ahora ya no se justifica si hay amor de parte de ambos castaños.

¿Por qué no puse la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo? Por el simple hecho de que aún no están listos para ello, y la idea de hacer que pase el tiempo, aunque tentadora, no se me dio. No puedo verlos casados aún, y hacer pasar el tiempo estilo Dragon Ball, no me gusta mucho la verdad. No sé ustedes.

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, y de no ser así… pues ya ni modo jajaja. Yo siento que no quedó tan mal, y de ser así lo siento mucho jeje, pero así me quedó. Me doy cuenta de que quedó más melosa de lo que esperaba, y lo siento mucho, pero cuando pueda, veré si la edito para que quede mejor, a menos de que quieran que la deje así jajaja, eso lo veremos después.

Cuídense mucho. Quiero decirles que a pesar de que la historia termine, no significa que deje de leer los comentarios de la misma sin importar cuánto tiempo pase desde que la escribí. Yo seguiré escribiendo y leyendo los Fanfics que me gustan.

Me doy cuenta de que cuando una historia termina, al ya no ser actualizada por obvias razones, se va alejando y perdiendo entre miles de Fics. Por eso mismo; si tienes tiempo y quieres leer más Fics ya sea de este fandom o de otros, no solo leas los que están en proceso y que encuentras al entrar, ya que yo he avanzado por la extensa lista de este fandom y en otros, encontrando oro puro de historias. Claro que siempre va a haber historias que no les gusten, pero también unas que van a querer leer más de una vez. Me falta mucho para acabar con la lista, y aunque a veces no tengo tiempo de leer, cuando lo tengo y encuentro una buena historia, busco leerla toda.

Incluso les recomendaría historias y autores, pero no quiero generar Spam jajaja, además de que ustedes pueden tener o no los mismos gustos que yo en historias, así que mejor no le busco tres pies al gato jeje. Pero recuerden que buscar en la lista aunque sea al azar, o no para verla toda, puede llevarte a una historia y autor que pueden llegar a ser tus próximos favoritos; lo digo por experiencia propia ;)

(Solo revisen si está terminada o no, ya que tampoco quiero que me reclamen si encuentran una historia buena que quedó inconclusa desde hace tiempo jeje, me ha pasado xd pero es decisión de ustedes leerla ya esté completa o no.)

¡Nos leemos después!

Sakurita de Li


End file.
